Rabisco Apaixonado
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Começa quase sempre com uma mirada, ou com um pensamento em comum… e termina sendo um profundo amor que pode ser capaz de derrotar ao mundo inteiro por sobreviver. O coração tem um espaço infinito que às vezes, não sempre é ocupado por só um carinho.
1. Rabisco

**Titulo: **Rabisco Apaixonado

**Autor: **Araleh Snape

**Tradutor:**

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Advertencias: **MPREG adulto/menor

**Gênero: **romance

**Shipper: **Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Resumo: **Começa quase sempre com uma mirada, ou com um pensamento em comum… e termina sendo um profundo amor que pode ser capaz de derrotar ao mundo inteiro por sobreviver.

O coração tem um espaço infinito que às vezes, não sempre é ocupado por só um carinho.

**Capitulo um: Rabisco**

"_Me sinto estranho usando essa palavra, mas não acho melhor definição do que sinto, algo tem mudado em mim quando o vejo… É provável que não tenha nenhuma possibilidade de ser correspondido, mas isso não evita que me suceda… Me estou apaixonando de Harry Potter" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Era verão, Harry tinha sido admitido como integrante da Ordem do Fénix depois da morte de Sirius. Já tinha tempo que não chorava por ele, devia se concentrar em ganhar a guerra e o vingar.

Quase a cada tarde tinham reuniões, o que Harry considerava completamente inútil, jamais se chegava a nada em concreto. Não lhe encontrava o importante ao fato de que estavam tentando se relacionar com Políticos e Servidores públicos que supostamente lhes ajudariam a modificar algumas leis, e muito menos à intenção de Dumbledore de se acercar aos Centauros, eles jamais acederiam a trabalhar nem de um lado nem de outro.

Harry tão só saía de seu adormecimento quando tocava o turno de falar a Snape. Sem dar-se conta de quando sucedeu, tinha deixado seus rancores para o Professor de lado. Sentia intrigado como passou de culpar de tudo a esperar ansiosamente seus comentários durante as reuniões. Interessavam-lhe seus averiguações como espião de Voldemort. A ele lhe correspondia encontrar pistas para dar com os horcruxes, e graças a isso, tinham a maior parte deles localizados, tão só faltava saber como os destruir.

Algo que frustrava a Harry, é que depois de expor suas investigações, Snape propunha alguma ação para pôr em marcha, mas sempre tinha alguém que lhe interrompia pretextando ser demasiado arriscado. Então o Professor calava e não fazia questão de terminar de propor suas ideias.

Ao princípio Harry sentia-se molesto com ele por esse motivo, por não se mostrar o suficientemente interessado em se fazer escutar, mas com o passo do tempo compreendeu porque o fazia… Porque a resposta de Dumbledore sempre era a mesma, tal e como sucedeu naquela ocasião.

— Muito interessante, Severus, mas Arthur tem razão, não tem caso nos arriscar a ser descobertos no Ministério, prefiro que nos esperemos a ter todas as peças do jogo bem conhecidas e então dar o seguinte movimento.

Invariavelmente era o mesmo, de modo que Harry achava que ele também teria que resignar-se a que nada nem ninguém faria mudar de opinião ao Diretor de Hogwarts e cabeça da Ordem do Fénix.

Uma noite, encontrava-se só na cozinha de Grimauld Place quando chegou Snape. Este ficou de pé cerca da porta por uns segundos, como se duvidasse em se acercar, mas ao final o fez. Sentou-se junto a Harry na banca longa da cozinha e continuou em silêncio.

— Professor… —começou Harry, fazendo girar a caneca de sua chocolate com algo de nervosismo—… posso lhe perguntar algo?

— Que mais dá?

— Qual era seu plano para recuperar o papiro antigo que poderia nos ajudar a destruir os horcruxes?

— Para valer interessa-lhe sabê-lo, ou só quer se debochar? –perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Quero sabê-lo. —afirmou franzindo o cenho. — Penso que o pouco que disse deixa ver que é uma boa ideia.

— O fato de que você pense isso me faz duvidar de meu bom julgamento.

— Bem, pois depois não diga que ninguém lhe apoia.

— Eu jamais me queixo, Potter.

— Pois deveria, porque não é justo que de imediato deem por eliminado os planos sem sequer terminar de escutar!

— Talvez porque é verdadeiro, nenhum deles se arriscaria a perder seu emprego no Ministério, recorde que têm família nos quais pensar.

— Perfeito, mas nem você nem eu temos emprego no Ministério nem família na qual pensar, de modo que poderíamos o fazer nós.

— Potter, atuar por impulso não é a solução.

— Mas é que estou cansado! —exclamou desesperado, mas em seguida sacou o ar dos pulmões para tranquilizar-se, olhou suas mãos brincando nervosamente com os dedos—. Me sinto um tonto rabisco, algo sem sentido, que não tem pé nem cabeça… Preciso tomar forma, saber que sou realmente. Faz favor, Professor… já não mais seguir esperando, e aqui parece que é o único que querem fazer. Que me responde?... O faremos?

Severus olhou fixamente aos olhos verdes que lhe observavam em espera de uma resposta. Notou neles a determinação de querer realmente levar a cabo o plano. O professor soube então que seria a imprudência maior de sua vida, qualquer plano no que Harry estivesse de acordo teria que ser considerado temerário e absurdo, destinado por completo ao maior das falhas. Por isso, se surpreendeu a si mesmo quando terminou assentindo aceitando ir contra as regras acompanhado pelo garoto.

Três noites mais tarde, Dumbledore tinha em suas mãos o papiro que tanto ansiava, não tinha ideia de como uma coruja chegou até ele para lhe levar, mas depois de comprovar que se tratava do original, sorriu comprazido e feliz… agora iam um passo adiante de Tom.

Ninguém na reunião se deu conta que Harry e Severus trocavam uma olhada cúmplice, tinha sido uma noite ocupada para eles. Não resultou fácil debochar a vigilância para que Harry pudesse sair de Grimauld Place, mas graças a um feitiço de Snape pôde o conseguir. Juntos chegaram ao Ministério, e aí uniram a sorte de um e a inteligência de outro para poder adentrar-se à câmera que guardava o papiro, debocharam aos guardas e antes de que ninguém pudesse o notar, estavam de regresso em Grimauld Place sem poder achar que o tinham conseguido.

Harry sorriu-lhe, e sem que ele mesmo se desse conta, se mordeu o lábio inferior prazenteiramente… gostou de trabalhar com Snape, lhe emocionava saber que tinha um segredo com ele, um orgulho enorme lhe inchou o peito e não podia dissimula-lo, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. E quando o Professor arqueou uma sobrancelha intrigado por isso, o garoto baixou o rosto, corando-se ao máximo por aquela perturbadora mirada.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_É tão surrealista tudo o que me passa, jamais achei que ele pudesse sentir algo para mim, me tinha feito à ideia de que sempre seria só seu injusto Professor de Poções… mas meu coração bate com força quando me vê, e é porque seus olhos são diferentes enquanto o faz, é uma sensação avassaladora… e a cada vez é mais frequente, a cada vez são mais as ocasiões que o descubro pondo seus olhos em mim. Creio… acho que tenho uma esperança e isso me faz sentir como um adolescente. Tremo quando me sorri… Sim, Harry Potter me sorri a mim". _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O regresso a classes significou também o regresso à normalidade. Snape continuava repreendendo-lhe à menor provocação durante as classes, voltava a sentir-se frustrado. Tinha saudades o sentimento de camaradaria durante sua primeira e única atividade junta.

Uma noite, enquanto recordava a adrenalina que percorreu seu corpo quando planejaram o assalto ao Ministério, Harry se decidiu a que queria voltar à sentir. A partir de então esforçou-se como nunca em melhorar suas qualificações, sua meta era fazer uma poção realmente boa e que não tivesse pretexto para repreender.

E conseguiu-o. Mas mesmo assim seguia sem conseguir a diferença no trato. Mudou novamente de estratégia, não se animava ao ir buscar a seu despacho, de modo que usando sua capa de invisibilidade se dispôs a lhe seguir por todos lados até que finalmente encontrou a oportunidade.

Snape regressava de uma reunião com Dumbledore, estava molesto por algo e se dirigiu para as cozinhas. Harry apressou-se a ir atrás dele e se fazer ver como se se tratasse de uma casualidade o se ter encontrado.

— Não é hora de andar fora de suas habitações, Potter… Menos quinze pontos para Gryffindor.

Harry surpreendeu-se por isso, tinha esquecido do poder de Snape para lhe tirar pontos, de modo que ficou mudo por uns segundos, até que finalmente o Professor sorriu a médias.

— Obrigado, Potter… Estava-me pondo histérico não lhe tirar pontos, suas Poções têm estado demasiado bem. —disse fingindo moléstia, Harry notou a falsidade e respirou aliviado. — É muito relaxante poder reduzir-lhe pontos.

— Vá, não sabia que era parte de alguma terapia de desafogo!

— E resulta bem… Que faz nas cozinhas tão tarde?

— Deu-me algo de fome.

— Bom, pois passemos… Em compensação por ter-me dado esta alegria de afetar a sua casa, convido-lhe um pouco de chá.

Harry assentiu e entraram, tomaram seu chá e algumas bolachas em completo silêncio, mas quando terminaram, Snape não se despediu, caminhou junto com Harry para a porta, aí lhe tomou suavemente do braço se inclinando um pouco.

— Quer ir a meu despacho?... tenho informação muito importante que quiçá deveria a saber, ainda que lhe advirto que Dumbledore não está de acordo, por esse motivo não deve dizer nada… posso confiar em você?

O garoto assentiu vigorosamente, sem mal poder achar que Snape estava disposto a lhe compartilhar informação quebrantando as regras do Diretor. Não ia a defrauda-lo. A partir de então, Snape converteu-se no informante de Harry e este agradecia saber os riscos que podia ter ao se enfrentar a Voldemort. Entendia o ponto de vista de Dumbledore ao não querer o assustar, mas preferia ir o melhor preparado para qualquer coisa que pudesse suceder.

Assim decorreram nos meses, e um pouco antes de que terminasse em seu sexto ano, Harry foi ao despacho de seu Professor. Durante algum tempo esteve meditando uma ideia que já não se ia de sua cabeça e se armando de valor, decidiu se arriscar e lhe propor.

— Aceitaria você ser meu instrutor e preparar para a batalha?

— Eu? —foi a resposta de Snape, olhando ao garoto com incredulidade.

— Sim, você… Não acho que tenha ninguém melhor para isso, e gostaria que começássemos destas próximas férias.

— Dumbledore jamais o aceitaria, você deve cumprir com passar nesses meses em casa de seus familiares.

— Mas não tem caso!... essa proteção não me vai servir de nada se não sei como me defender de Voldemort.

Snape guardou silêncio, podia ocorrer-lhe muitos pretextos para não dar esse adestramento, mas a verdade é que não queria… A ideia de passar o verão com Harry provocava algo em seu estômago que não era nada desagradável.

Quando chegou o momento, ambos se apresentaram em frente a Dumbledore para lhe expor sua ideia. O diretor entrecerrou os olhos olhando-lhes alternadamente.

— Não sei que pensar… vocês jamais se levaram bem, e suas passadas classes de oclumencia foram uma falha que lhe faz pensar que agora será diferente?

— Quero libertar do Senhor Tenebroso, e se a única forma de assegurar-me que suceda é adestrar a Potter, posso o suportar dois meses. —grunhiu Snape enquanto Harry olhava-lhe de relance franzindo os lábios pelo comentário.

— Mesma resposta aplica-se a meu caso. —respondeu Harry.

— Sigo sem achar que possam consegui-lo sem ter a alguém que lhes controle e desafortunadamente não conto com ninguém mais neste momento, e…

— Para que esteja mais tranquilo, Professor, lhe prometo não o matar. —assegurou Harry olhando a Snape.

— Eu só prometo tentar não o fazer. —disse a sua vez o professor.

— Não, não acho que seja boa ideia. —murmurou Dumbledore. — Ademais, não podemos nos esquecer que Harry tem que passar um tempo em casa de seus tios, a proteção que brinda o sangue…

— Pampianas! —interrompeu Snape com desdém. — Potter não a precisa tanto, o que precisa é treinamento, e sei que ainda conta com essa cabana na Escócia que tem mais proteções que Hogwarts e Gringgotts juntos, aí estará afastado de qualquer perigo.

Dumbledore voltou a guardar silêncio, vendo os pró e os contra de tomar aquela decisão. Finalmente pensou que era justo libertar ao garoto de um verão da casa de seus tios, e ainda que o mais provável é que o aluno terminasse arrependendo de sua decisão para gritar exigindo se afastar de Severus o dantes possível, decidiu lhes dar uma oportunidade… Ainda que o melhor era que ninguém mais o soubesse.

Quando saíram do despacho de Dumbledore. Harry deixou a um lado sua cara de cordeiro disposto ao sacrifício por uma boa causa, e sem poder conter-se, abraçou a um aturdido Snape. Estava feliz de que finalmente voltariam a ter um projeto juntos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_Sou… sou feliz. Definitivamente a felicidade é uma sensação estranha, assusta tanto como seduze, e ele é o responsável por que sinta que tenho nascido para algo útil, tenho nascido para ele, para o amar e o proteger por sempre" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Aparecer no castelo que Dumbledore dispôs para eles foi uma experiência única. Decidiu-se que não se usasse nenhum translador pelo que Harry teve que se abraçar de Severus com o fim de que este lhe transportasse. Assim que rondou-lhe pela cintura, sentiu algo estranho que o assustou e gostou por de igual. Quis retirar-se ao sentir como que a respiração se lhe cortava, mas Severus lhe atraiu nesse momento, e pela força da magia, a cabeça de Harry terminou apoiada no peito do professor… lhe pareceu que as batidas do coração eram muito acelerados, mas não podia o assegurar porque os seus estavam igual, provavelmente era uma consequência dessa forma mágica de viajar.

Assim que soube que já podia se separar o fez de imediato achando que assim poderia tomar ar, mas em realidade sentiu que lhe faltava ainda mais. Olhou o rosto de Snape e este parecia não ter a mesma sensação.

Tinham aparecido em uma colina próxima ao castelo, este não era tão grande, algo que gostou a Harry, não tivesse querido ir a de um lugar a onde tinha que viajar demasiado para encontrar com o Professor, era melhor o ter perto. A paisagem era formosa, cheio de prados verdes humedecidos por uma recente garoa. Caminharam para o interior em completo silêncio, e já estando em seu interior, Severus acendeu as lareiras de um grande salão para que se esquentasse, apesar de ser verão a chuva tinha baixado bastantes graus de temperatura.

A habitação de Harry estava contigua à de seu Professor, e como não tinha mais pessoas na moradia, o silêncio fez que Harry estivesse a ponto de se ir correndo para os aposentos de Snape, mas se conteve ante o ridículo que seguramente era a ideia.

As atividades de adestramento começaram ao dia seguinte muito temporão, ainda não saía o sol e Severus já estava acordando a Harry para que baixasse o café da manha. O itinerário que lhe preparou resultou exaustivo para o jovem, mas não se queixou. Depois do café da manha começaram por acondicionamento físico.

Harry surpreendeu-se, não de que Snape lhe pusesse a correr pelo campo de maneira muggle, senão pelo fato de que o Professor se tivesse ataviado com uma vestimenta esportiva, negra por suposto, e correu a seu lado. Harry olhava-lhe a cada vez que podia, lhe resultava satisfatório o ver exercitando-se com ele e saber que tinha muita melhor condição física do que tivesse podido imaginar.

A meio dia almoçavam juntos, e ao terminar, Harry tinha um par de horas para descansar. Quando soube disso, o moreno menos se emocionou pensando que o passariam juntos e conversariam, mas não, Severus desaparecia a essas horas, e regressava em ponto das três da tarde para continuar com estudos. Ensina-lhe encantamentos e maldições, e depois de jantar reuniam-se para Oclumencia e Legilimencia.

Tudo ia à perfeição, conquanto não falavam muito de questões pessoais, também não discutiam, e seus silêncios eram muito gratificantes, neles podiam se dizer muitas mais coisas que em longas conversas. No entanto, Harry às vezes passava as noites tentando imaginar-se a onde iria Snape a cada dia… a quem dedicaria esse par de horas?

O pensamento não sempre lhe provocava sensações só de curiosidade… às vezes se surpreendia de se sentir molesto de saber longe porque eles deviam estar juntos essas horas, e tinha que reconhecer que a cada vez lhe fazia mais falta ter a seu lado.

Uma noite, quando já levavam mais de um mês com a mesma rotina. A Harry ocorreu-se lhe que quiçá Snape também se escapava pelas noites. Não podia dever a nenhuma missão, pois sabia que Voldemort não estava na Inglaterra, e ademais, as reuniões nunca eram diário com ele. Com a Ordem também não podia ser, de outro modo lhe teriam chamado com eles, ao ser já parte da junta.

Decidindo-se a pesquisar, abandonou sua cama e foi para a habitação de Snape. Tocou suavemente, e não pôde evitar sorrir ao escutar sua voz lhe permitindo passar. Severus encontrava-se em sua cama, lendo um livro que deixou sobre seu criado-mudo para pôr atenção a Harry.

— Sucede algo, Potter?

Harry soube então que não tinha um pretexto realmente crível, de modo que só negou com a cabeça e caminhou se sentando sobre o colchão, ao outro lado da cama.

— Não, tão só que não posso dormir e queria aproveitar o tempo em algo.

— Quer praticar agora?

— Mais bem, gostaria que conversamos é de possível?

— Algo que lhe preocupe?

— Pois realmente não sei. É que, acabo de me dar conta que quando lhe pedi que me instruísse não pensei que quiçá você tivesse outros planos em mente… espero não lhe ter provocado demasiados contratempos, Professor.

— Harry Potter está-se preocupando pelo tempo dos demais? —questionou sorrindo-lhe mordaz. — Conseguirá que lhe desconheça.

— Não sou tão egoísta como me supõe, Snape. —reclamou franzindo o cenho, sem dar-se conta que seu gesto infantil já não irritava a seu Professor, senão todo o contrário.

— Pode ser, Potter, tenho de reconhecer que me surpreendeu me pedindo ajuda… Nesse momento tive que me conter para não gritar "Aleluia"

— Debocha-se de mim? —perguntou confundido por um esboço de sorriso no rosto do professor.

— Para nada, Potter, me ache que quando me deboche não terá nenhuma dúvida de que o estarei fazendo… Pelo momento tão só lhe admiro, é demasiado jovem para tanta responsabilidade, mas me alegra que ao fim esteja tomando cartas para enfrentar de uma maneira coerente e não lançar à aventura com suas amiguinhos.

"_Não, agora me lançou à aventura com você… e gosto"_ pensou Harry.

— Precisamente por eles quero estar o melhor preparado para a batalha final, sei que estarão a meu lado passe o que passe e não quero arriscar por nenhum motivo.

— É um sentimento nobre… quiçá sentimental, mas acho que entendo-lhe. Também sei por quem quero que o Senhor Escuro desapareça.

— Pela pessoa a quem vai visitar todas as tardes?

Snape olhou fixamente a Harry, este tinha baixado a mirada e brincava com o cobertor, se lhe notava nervoso, quiçá algo molesto também.

— Porque pensa que visito a alguém?

— Parece-me óbvio… Achei que não teria a ninguém, mas acho que isso não é tão verdadeiro. Suponho que terá algum amigo… alguém que signifique algo especial em sua vida.

— Isso pensa?

— Sim… Você conhece a muitas pessoas, não duvido que goste de alguma delas.

— Escuta-se razoável… mas jamais gostei das pessoas… e ultimamente sento certa atração pelos rabiscos.

Harry girou tão rápido sua cabeça para Snape que até lhe doeu, mas o Professor tinha girado seu rosto para o criado-mudo para voltar a tomar seu livro. No entanto, não teve oportunidade de voltar a se pôr a ler, se viu intempestivamente encurralado contra a cama, os braços de Harry estavam a ambos lados de seu corpo e podia sentir sua respiração perto… tão perto.

Compreendeu que Harry queria beija-lo, mas algo lhe detinha, no entanto se lhe via sofrer por sua indecisão, de modo que levantou seu rosto unindo seus lábios aos de Harry. Foi um simples roce, mas ambos o desfrutaram fechando os olhos e acariciando suas bocas com extrema macieza.

— Deus, acho que estou-me apaixonando —sussurrou Harry quase sem dar-se conta de que tinha expressado em voz alta seus sentimentos, ambos se olharam surpreendidos ao mesmo tempo, e quando o garoto pensou que o melhor era retratar-se, Snape lhe sujeitou do pescoço para beija-lo vorazmente, não ia permitir que Harry dissesse nada do que podia se arrepender.

Harry sentiu como de repente era ele quem estava de costas sobre a cama, deixaram de beijar-se depois de alguns minutos, mas o jovem Gryffindor se recusava a abrir seus braços e o deixar ir. Snape sorria sentindo-se apertado com força, e ainda que mal podia respirar, acariciou o cabelo do garoto enquanto buscava um pouco de movimento… precisava olhar aos olhos verdes que lhe tinham cativado para poder dizer o que tinha que dizer…

— Potter… solte-me. —pediu divertido.

— É que sente tão bem!

Severus riu ligeiramente, ele se sentia como um ossinho de pelúcia em poder de um menino que acabava de receber seu primeiro presente de Natal… Sim, nunca dantes foi objeto de uma demonstração como essa de tal carinho que lhe fazia se sentir imensamente apreciado. Mas precisava olhar-lhe… E finalmente conseguiu-o, e ainda que a tão curta distância do rosto de Harry que tinha que feito visco, suspirou suavemente para sussurrar-lhe… _"Também te amo"_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_Ama-me!... Por Merlin, que me ama!... e quero tentá-lo, a seu lado, quando me beija e quando me olha e acaricia meu rosto, me faz sentir que mereço ser feliz… Sim, eu, Severus Snape sente que merece esta bênção… ele me faz sentir assim, é realmente a pessoa mais especial que tenho conhecido" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry apertava fortemente as pálpebras, sentia as gotas de suor escorregar por sua frente para suas têmporas. Suas mãos apoiadas sobre os ombros de Snape quem movia-se compassadamente, com um ritmo feroz e suave simultaneamente.

— Dói. —gemeu sentindo como Snape dobrava sua perna direita até o ponto de que seu joelho quase colasse contra o queixo. — Dói muito… Sev.

— Gosto de sentir como vai adquirindo mais flexibilidade. —disse-lhe enquanto empurrava o peso de seu corpo sobre o de Harry. — De modo que aguenta um pouco mais.

— Seria melhor se este movimento fora com algo de proveito.

— Que quer dizer? —questionou enquanto voltava a empurrar com força.

— Algo como isto.

Harry abriu os olhos e alongando seu pescoço buscou os lábios de Severus.

— Potter! —grunhiu o professor separando-se, ainda que ficou de joelhos entre as pernas abertas e cansadas do Gryffindor. — Isto é sério, não interrompa seus exercícios de elasticidade.

— Sev, não seja tão estrito… Esses exercícios me matarão antes que Voldemort, porque melhor não muda de técnica?

— Agora é um instrutor profissional? —debochou-se arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não. —respondeu incorporando-se, rodeando com seus braços o pescoço de Severus, ao que beijou com deleite. — Mas asseguro-te que se se tratasse de que enquanto esticas minhas pernas me faz o amor e me beija, então eu cooperaria mais esticando e contraindo meus músculos.

— Harry…

— Preciso-te dentro… preciso-te dominando de mim, Severus Snape.

— Por Merlin, é tão erótico… ainda quando fala assim de soez!

— Então… faz-me o amor?

— Sente-te seguro disso?

— Estou tão ansioso que se o pensa mais tempo terminarei açoitando contra as paredes!… Anda, não o duvide, eu quero que seja você quem me faça sentir o que ninguém, faz favor.

Severus não podia achar que Harry lhe pedisse _"faz favor"_ algo pelo que ele daria sua vida por ter. Não pôde suportar mais, lhe ajudou a se pôr de pé para ir para o castelo.

O professor levava a Harry da mão para seu dormitório, mas surpreendeu-se quando no último momento, este desviou seu caminho, e puxando-lhe, lhe dirigiu para outro quarto. Severus resistiu-se a entrar, mas o garoto riu divertido e empurrou-lhe, aproveitando que com um beijo conseguiu fraquejar as forças do Professor.

Snape não pôde reagir até que caíram ambos sobre a cama, então se armou de coragem para se separar, pese a que Harry seguia se resistindo e lhe rodeava possesivo com seus braços pelo pescoço.

— Porque melhor não vamos a minha habitação, ou à tua?... isto é abuso de confiança, Harry.

— Oh, vamos, Severus, não acho que não te excite fazer o amor na habitação de Dumbledore.

— Mais bem me dá calafrios. —reconheceu olhando a seu redor, mas Harry aproveitou seu descuido para sugar suavemente a pele do pescoço do mago, sorrindo satisfeito ao senti-lo tremer de prazer pelas caricias.

— Anda, Sev… prometo-te que será inesquecível.

— Será inesquecível em qualquer lugar… —admitiu arquejante.

— Então compraze-me… e sujar esta cama, guardemos para sempre nosso segredo de ter profanado o leito do velho intrometido.

— De acordo… talvez não seja tão má ideia.

Harry sorriu emocionado de sair-se com a sua, e mais quando viu que Severus deixava de lado de suas restrições e se lançava sobre o menor lhe fazendo cair novamente à cama. Sua alegria transformou-se em desejo quando sentiu as mãos experientes do professor se posar candentemente em seu quadril, puxando subtilmente o elástico de sua calça esportiva.

O garoto se contorcionou de gosto quando um dedo de Severus tocou sua pele, e foi se deslizando para sua talhe, lhe acariciando de tal forma que já se sentia arder em lumes. Seus lábios foram apresados e devorados com firmes sucções. Não se lhe ocorria outra coisa mais que mover seu quadril lhe oferecendo todo seu corpo e Severus o aceitou de imediato. Despojou-lhe da roupa com prontidão, lisonjeado de ver a marcada ereção de Harry. Esquecendo-se de sacar sua própria vestimenta, Severus beijou repetidamente a parede do abdômen de seu companheiro, adorando seu ventre plano, tão perfeito, que conduzia ao que tanto se lhe antojava.

Harry mordeu-se os lábios ao sentir-se envolvido na úmida boca de Severus. Afundou seus dedos na abundante cabeleira negra, acariciando-a em agradecimento pelas prazerosas caricias que davam seus lábios, sua língua e dentes em toda a extensão de sua masculinidade.

— Te… advirto-o… —gemeu entrecortadamente. —… não durarei muito… se segue assim.

Severus soube que falava em sério, já sentia o membro completamente cheio e a ponto de estalar, de modo que o abandonou para voltar a beijar os lábios de Harry.

— É delicioso, Harry, acho que te converterá em meu doce preferido.

— Se quer comê-lo poderá fazê-lo quando queira, eu estarei encantado. —respondeu sem deixar de beija-lo e abrindo suas pernas para enlaçá-las pelo quadril de seu companheiro.

— Comê-lo… lambê-lo… beija-lo… chapa-lo até que doa.

— Já dói agora… me tira essa dor. —sugeriu esfregando seu ereção no ventre moreno, gemendo ao sentir-se acariciado pelo cabelo escuro e suave.

Severus soltou-se das pernas de Harry e girando-lhe, colocou-lhe de costas a ele. Harry exalou deixando sair uma nevoa cálido cobre a almofada à que apertou afundando seus dedos entre a teia. Foi sentindo beijos e úmidos no longo de sua coluna, e quase gritou de prazer quando uns dentes se aferraram a suas nádegas com macieza. Talvez era um pervertido, mas gostava esses mordiscos que depois eram consolados com de beijos e mais lambida. O prazer máximo até o momento chegou quando uma língua se adentrou entre seus glúteos, aquilo tinha que ser estranho, mas não, ao invés, era erótico e muito excitante.

Desfrutou mais do que imaginou quando a língua e dedos de Severus se uniram para o preparar. Seu coração batia muito acelerado e ditoso de ser quem estivesse aí com o professor, que não tivesse ninguém mais em sua vida, que lhe amasse… que se amassem os dois como loucos.

— Sev… entra, faz favor.

— Vou, rabisco. Relaxa um pouco agora.

Harry obedeceu, abraçou a almofada dispondo-se a memorizar para sempre aquele momento. Algo endurecido se plantou em sua entrada e não pôde dar um pequeno gemido.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se apenado.

— Está bem, é normal… Agora poderia sentir algo de dor, você só me guia.

Severus voltou a colocar-se em posição e conseguiu adentrar-se um pouco. Um choro da garganta de Harry fez-lhe saber que tinha algo de dor, o que lhe pareceu sumamente normal ante o apertado que sentia a entrada. Decidiu recostar-se com macieza sobre o corpo mais pequeno, e enquanto beijava sua nuca ia entrando de pouco em pouco. Harry esqueceu-se da dor com os beijos e as caricias, a forma em que o professor lhe fazia se sentir amado era sublime.

Quando sentiu que seu interior era enchido a plenitude, Harry suspirou apaixonado, girou um pouco seu pescoço para buscar os lábios de Severus. Este lhe beijou brevemente antes de lhe acariciar o rosto com seu nariz.

— Amo-te, rabisco… te amarei sempre, eu prometo.

— Eu também, Sev, só a ti… Nunca ninguém mais tocará meu corpo, eu prometo, só você.

Harry afogou um grito ao sentir como nesse momento algo lhe enchia de prazer desde a pele de Severus, e depois vieram mais, achava que morreria de prazer, era demasiado delicioso o que sentia a cada vez que seu companheiro lhe investia em seu interior… Não queria que isso terminasse, de modo que se conteve todo o possível.

Suplicava por mais, mais tempo, mais vezes, mais daquilo que lhe fazia se sentir como um deus, como quem podia ser feliz com tão só viver junto a quem amava… nada era melhor que aquilo. E finalmente não pôde mais, deixou sair sua substância impregnando as cobertas. Sua respiração continuava sendo agitada enquanto Severus prosseguia com seus movimentos até que finalmente também chegou a um forte orgasmo que lhe fez convulsionar-se apertando o corpo de Harry contra o seu.

— Estará comigo sempre? —perguntou Harry quando o professor ainda não saía de seu interior e repousava suavemente sobre ele. — Sei que não é um bom momento para essas perguntas… mas gostaria de sabê-lo e que seja sincero.

— Qualquer momento é bom, porque em qualquer momento minha resposta seria a mesma… Estarei contigo a cada dia de minha vida.

— Quando termine com Voldemort… —continuou depois de um par de segundos. —… gostaria que fizéssemos planos poderia ser disso possível?

— Sim, rabisco… em um dia faremos esses planos.

Harry sorriu confiando na sinceridade implícita na voz de Severus. E feliz, mais feliz que nunca, lhe permitiu se separar para em seguida se unir em um forte abraço. Harry enfatizou seu sorriso quando escutou um suspiro… Nunca se imaginou que ele poderia provocar um suspiro de amor em alguém como Severus Snape.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_Não tenho nenhuma dúvida… é com ele com quem quero estar, é o ser a quem quero amar, e viver para ver seu sorriso sempre em seu rosto… Se ouve risível, o admito, e é possível que seja devido a amorosidade, mas quando este passe, quando volte a ter minha mesma personalidade mal-humorada… mesmo assim quero seguir com ele e sei que Harry também seguirá desejando estar comigo, porque me ama e eu lhe amo a ele. _

_Por favor, poderia entendê-lo?" _

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando deixar de recordar as confissões de Severus, seus passos encaminharam-no para a lareira, e com um movimento de varinha apagou o fogo deixando seu elegante despacho na completa escuridão.

— Que se posso o entender?... —sussurrou tristemente. —… Não o sei, mas se é o melhor para ti, eu tenho que o aceitar… e agora só me fica continuar sendo vítima de seu feitiço.

Apoiou seus braços na repisa da lareira ocultando seu rosto sem importar que nesse espaço sem luz ninguém podia o ver… um soluço rompeu dolorosamente o silêncio… um soluço proveniente de um orgulhoso homem que essa noite aprendeu que se podia chorar por amor.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais uma! Essa é uma das minhas favoritas não sei porque... talvez porque fale de amor rabiscado? Nem sei... mas o que acharam desse capitulo?**

**Te vejo nos próximos capítulos!**


	2. Uma nova vida

**Capitulo dois:**

**Uma nova vida. **

Harry sentou-se ao pé da escalinata na entrada a Hogwarts, faltava só em um mês para sua graduação e então teria que marchar do colégio, isso não o tinha feito particularmente feliz desde que vivia apaixonado e aproveitando a cada segundo livre para o passar junto a Severus.

Limpou-se uma lágrima e sorriu. Trinta minutos antes ainda tivesse continuado com a incerteza do que sucederia quando se graduara… eram temores infundados, ele o sabia. Sabia que Severus lhe seguiria amando ainda quando já não vivessem no mesmo lugar, mas de todos modos era um ciclo formoso o que se fechava.

E agora começava um novo, um bem mais formoso, e por isso já achava que podia desfrutar sua graduação porque sua vida prometia lhe dar um futuro cheio de dita.

Teve que se limpar outra lágrima, chorava de felicidade, da alegria mais imensa que nunca tinha tido, e ainda com sua mão humedecida a levou a seu ventre para o acariciar. Fechou os olhos sorrindo depois de suspirar… Estava grávido, acabavam de confirmar-lhe, teria um filho de Severus.

Olhou ao longe e viu que seus amigos se acercavam desde o portão primeiramente aos limites do colégio. Mordeu-se o lábio preocupado, seguramente teriam estado buscando lhe depois de desaparecer-lhe durante seu passeio a Hogsmeade, mas é que não queria que ninguém se inteirasse de suas suspeitas. Quis ir só com o medimago e aceitar só qualquer resposta que lhe desse. Ademais, estava o fato de que seus amigos não tinham a mínima ideia de que se tinha apaixonado de uma maneira desmedida do Professor de Poções.

Dantes de que lhe vissem se pôs de pé e entrou ao colégio. Não queria responder a suas perguntas, devia falar com Severus, ele era o primeiro que tinha que inteirar de sua gravidez.

Caminhou para as masmorras, ainda se sentindo muito emocionado. Foi-se lentamente, sem pressas, precisava encontrar as palavras adequadas ainda que não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Severus se poria feliz, ainda recordava uma conversa que tivessem uns quantos meses atrás

_Flash back _

— _Para valer gostarias de ter filhos, Sev? —perguntou Harry interessado depois de que seu amante fizesse um comentário sobre que lhe irritavam os meninos de primeiro ano, mas que com um filho seguramente não poderia ser tão rígido. _

— _Eu sei, Harry, que um filho meu o adoraria como a ninguém. _

— _Tenho escutado sobre as gravidezes masculinas… acha que eu poderia te dar um filho? —perguntou fazendo a um lado sua vergonha. _

— _Pois não sei, uma gravidez masculina é perigoso, Harry, eu nunca te pediria que fizesses algo que pode te custar a vida. Já tens feito demasiado sobrevivendo à morte do Lord, para que termine dessa maneira. _

— _Para mim seria uma grande felicidade ter uma família própria, e se é contigo seria perfeito. Mas se não acha que seja boa ideia, também não eu quero te pedir o aceitar. _

— _Não acho que seja má ideia, ao invés, mas esqueçamos isso agora, já o falaremos quando seja tempo de acordo? _

— _Sim, mas só me responde hipoteticamente, gostaria que fosse eu quem te desse um filho? _

— _Claro, Harry, eu seria muito feliz por isso. _

_Severus tinha-lhe abraçado, e Harry sorriu sentindo a sinceridade de suas palavras. Por isso tomou uma importante decisão… Em algum dia teria um filho com Severus Snape. _

_Fim de flash back _

Não o tinha planejado assim. Seu sonho era esperar a terminar seus estudos e se Severus ainda queria, então fazer todo o possível para ter uma família. Ele tinha sido o primeiro surpreendido quando sentiu que sua magia mudava de uma forma estranha, às vezes dava a sensação que tinha vontade própria, e por isso pesquisou até que compreendeu que eram os possíveis primeiros sintomas de uma gravidez.

Agora estava aí, em frente à porta do despacho de Severus e ainda sem saber como lhe diria. Sentia o coração na garganta. Voltou a limpar-se uma lágrima mais, e respirou fundo, não ia dizer uma notícia tão importante com o pranto a flor de pele.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou. Piscou várias vezes quando, em lugar de Severus se encontrou com um menino de uns seis anos recostado de bruços no tapete em frente à lareira. Desenhava tranquilamente em um pergaminho. Tinha o cabelo loiro, longo até os ombros, a pele muito branca, e luzia muito concentrado em seu trabalho, tanto, que nem importância lhe dava a ter suas dedinhos manchados de crayon azul. Ia mudar de cor quando volteou a olhar a Harry, este notou sua mirada escura lhe observando intrigado.

— Quem é? —perguntou o menino.

— Chamo-me Harry… Harry Potter.

O menino fez uma expressão de incredulidade, mas quase em seguida seus olhos alumiaram-se descobrindo a cicatriz na frente que confirmava sua identidade. Tomou seu pergaminho e uma crayon verde correndo para Harry.

— Sim é Harry! —exclamou emocionado. — Dá-me um autógrafo sim?

— Autógrafo? Mas…

— Faz favor!

Harry sorriu nervoso, nunca tinha gostado de tanta atenção dessa forma, mas o menino lhe olhava tão entusiasmado que não pôde se negar, e com as bochechas acendidas escreveu seu nome no troço de pergaminho.

— É fantástico! —disse o garoto. — Juro-te que o guardarei como o mais valioso de minha vida! Nunca, nunca me desfarei de ele!

Harry acentuou seu sorriso nervoso.

— E diga-me quem é e daí faz aqui?

O garoto não pôde responder, pois nesse momento se abriu a porta que conduzia à alcova de Snape e este apareceu na ombreira. Ao ver a Harry empalideceu de maneira quase desumana, seus olhos negros abriram-se como nunca.

— Que faz aqui tão cedo? —perguntou titubeante, Harry sentiu seu estômago contrair-se, jamais tinha escutado que Severus tremesse ao falar.

A resposta chegou-lhe ao instante. O menino correu feliz saltando aos braços de Severus e este o recebeu sem deixar de olhar a Harry.

— Papai, olha, Harry Potter deu-me seu autógrafo!

E enquanto o menino mostrava feliz seu pergaminho com o nome de Harry quem sentiu como tudo girava a seu ao redor. As lágrimas que não pensava derramar saíram sem controle. Deu meia volta para não as mostrar, queria se ir, mas os joelhos lhe tremeram e teve que sentar em uma cadeira próxima.

— Ayrton, vá com teu pai. —pediu Severus ao menino, Harry por um momento sentiu que seu coração voltava a renascer com esperança, talvez tinha escutado mau, ou quiçá o menino era tão pequeno que não sabia o que dizia.

— Sim, mas não se demores… Recorda que disseste que iríamos a jantar juntos.

— Sim, Ayrton, agora não tenho tempo de falar disso. Espera-me com papai de acordo?

O garoto assentiu e Harry escutou como uma porta se abria e fechava e voltava o silêncio. Tinha-se ficado a sós com Severus. Depois seus passos acercando-se para ele.

"_Faz favor!_ —pensou apertando as pálpebras. —_ Faz favor que Severus tenha uma explicação lógica, faz favor que termine me rindo de isto! _

Sentiu como Severus chegou a seu lado nesse momento, lhe rodeava e se ajoelhava em frente a ele, apertando suas mãos entre as suas.

— Perdoa-me, Harry. —suplicou afogado, Harry não pôde abrir os olhos, suas próprias lágrimas rodavam incontrolável através de suas pálpebras firmemente fechadas. — Eu não queria que te inteirasses assim.

— Não, Sev… por favor, diga-me que não é verdadeiro. —pediu entrecortadamente. — Disseste-lhe que fosse com seu pai… isso quer dizer que é de outra família.

— Não, é meu… é meu e de Lucius.

Harry quis correr então, que essa verdade jamais lhe tivesse atingido, mas Severus lhe cercou pela cintura lhe impedindo se marchar. Harry caiu suavemente sentado no chão junto a Severus, não teve nem forças para lhe recusar quando este lhe apertou com força contra seu peito.

— Diga-me que é uma má broma. —murmurou Harry aferrando-se à túnica de Severus, empapando-a com suas lágrimas. — Diz!

— Eu quisesse o dizer, mas não posso… Ayrton é meu filho, um filho ao que adoro.

— Devo ir-me.

— Não, faz favor, eu tenho que te explicar! —pediu apertando-o mais forte.

— Agora não… Preciso estar só uns minutos.

Harry se soltou dos braços de Severus, este respeitou sua decisão e lhe deixou ir. A porta da habitação abriu-se nesse momento, Lucius não fez nenhuma expressão ao ver como Severus tinha ficado sentado no chão, em completa imobilidade, não podia lhe ver o rosto, pois as cortinas de seu cabelo lhe cobriam o suficiente. Nunca em sua vida lhe tinha visto assim, e ele conhecia desde fazia muitos anos. Um menino puxando da túnica para fazer-se espaço e passar alertaram-lhe, rapidamente tomou a Ayrton em braços para levá-lo de regresso ao quarto, seguramente a Severus não teria gostado que de seu filho lhe visse chorar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry tentava abrir portas, precisava um lugar onde se encerrar, mas estava tão alterado que nem a magia lhe funcionava e nenhuma fechadura cedeu. Quase não podia ver pelas lágrimas, e usando suas mãos puxava e empurrava a cada pistilo sem conseguir entrar. Rogava para que ninguém lhe visse, para poder encontrar um lugar antes de que o resto dos alunos chegasse.

Seguiu buscando entre as masmorras, evitando ter que chegar ao lobby, e finalmente uma porta cedeu. O clique que lhe permitiu a entrada lhe soou a alívio, e rapidamente fechou a porta atrás dele.

Caiu de joelhos sobre o frio chão, sem entender a onde tinha ido sua felicidade.

Arrastando-se chegou até um rincão em onde se abraçou a si mesmo com sua mão esquerda, enquanto com a direita acariciava seu ventre plano.

"_Que faço, bebê?"_ –perguntou agoniado.

— Não quero perder a Severus, não quero que o percamos!... Ele me quer, e sei que te quereria muito se soubesse de ti... mas como lhe digo agora?... Como?!

Voltou a esconder a cara com suas mãos, tão confundido como jamais esteve dantes. Sem saber que fazer, nem que pensar… só podia se sentir profundamente triste.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus pôs-se de pé lentamente, respirando fundo e erguendo-se enquanto esforçava-se por não sacar uma lágrima mais. Se algo tinha claro é que amava a Harry por sobre todas as coisas e não ia permitir que as coisas ficassem assim. Olhou para a porta de sua habitação recordando a um menino formoso, ele tinha que ser o mais importante de sua vida, mas não poderia viver sem seu Rabisco.

Foi para lá. Entrou a seu alcova e viu a Lucius recostado junto a Ayrton. O menino tinha-se ficado dormido em sua cama embalado por seu pai. O loiro incorporou-se sentando à orla do colchão enquanto Severus caminhava para eles, cócoras para olhar de perto o rosto de seu menino e acariciar seus suaves cabelos loiros.

— Disseste-lhe tudo? —perguntou Lucius tranquilo, ainda que só ele podia saber o temor que sentia pela possível resposta.

— Não quis me ouvir.

— Suponho que é normal que esteja molesto.

— Está ferido… não molesto.

Lucius assentiu e guardou silêncio por um momento mais. Depois Severus pôs-se de pé após beijar a seu menino na testa, e com um sinal convidou a Lucius a afastar-se um pouco para evitar acordá-lo. Sentaram-se junto à lareira olhando ambos ao inocente que dormia e que amavam caro.

— Que lhe dirá? —perguntou o loiro, e agora sim não pôde evitar que sua voz se escutasse temerosa.

— Não o sei… Mas não quero perder a Harry.

— Quiçá se desde um princípio tivesses-lhe falado sobre Ayrton…

— Não tem caso pensar em isso agora. Ademais, sabe bem porque não dissemos a ninguém de sua existência.

Lucius assentiu, mas deixou de olhar a Ayrton para fixar seus olhos agora em Severus. Este sentiu sua mirada pressentindo o que estava pensando, no entanto, não disse nada.

— Severus…

— Não tema por ele. —interrompeu-lhe olhando-lhe também.

— Promete-me! Promete que não permitirá que nada nem ninguém, nem sequer Potter, lhe lastime!

— Já te prometi uma vez e penso cumprir.

Severus pôs-se de pé e saiu, não podia seguir esperando, a angústia de imaginar a Harry sofrendo por sua culpa lhe impedia ficar aí sentado. Lucius não tentou o deter, compreendendo como devia se sentir, após tudo, a felicidade do ser amado era a prioridade de quem podia entregar o coração como o fazia Severus… Como o fazia ele pelo moreno.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus aproveitou que não tinha ninguém na Sala Comum de Gryffindor para adentrar-se e buscar entre o baú de Harry. Sacou dele o Mapa do Maroto, Harry lhe tinha ensinado ao usar durante uma das últimas batalhas em que lhes tocou participar juntos.

Buscou afanosamente a cada rincão do castelo até que deu com a motinha que tinha seu nome, não esperou mais, e se levando consigo o mapa, baixou de novo para as masmorras. Entrou sem mais contratempo à habitação em que Harry se encontrava.

O jovem Gryffindor alçou a mirada com sobressalto, ainda continuava sentado em um rincão. E apesar de tudo, lhe alegrou que quem aparecesse fosse Severus e não alguém mais.

O pocionista entrou fechando a porta. Foi a sentar a seu lado, sentindo um grande alívio quando Harry não se apartou. Isso lhe deu valor para passar um braço sobre os ombros do garoto e atrair para seu peito. Harry se aconchegou voltando a sentir a acolhedora proteção que conhecesse desde que Snape lhe abraçasse pela primeira vez.

— Chama-se Ayrton… —começou Severus acariciando as costas de Harry, aliviado ao sentir como Harry fazia o mesmo apoiando uma mão no peito de seu companheiro, brincando com a abotoadura de sua túnica. —… tem seis anos, e quando nasceu você e eu não tínhamos nada que ver, Harry. Minha história com Lucius foi antes de que me apaixonasse de ti, e o único que me une a ele é Ayrton, só ele.

— Não há nada entre vocês?

— Só Ayrton, tudo é nosso menino.

— Porque não me falou antes dele?

— Porque ninguém sabe de sua existência. Era um modo de proteger do Senhor Tenebroso. Mantivemo-lo escondido até o dia de hoje. Lucius e eu lhe visitávamos com frequência, e sabe quem somos. Justo hoje íamos falar sobre como o apresentaríamos ante o mundo… Nem sequer Draco sabe de sua existência.

— Que? Mas como puderam o manter em segredo?

— Não foi fácil, Harry, mas Lucius sempre tem sido muito atlético, não subiu demasiado de importância, e ademais usou um feitiço que lhe cobrisse quanto foi possível, e quando não se pôde, uns três meses dantes de que nascesse o bebê, se inventou uma viagem.

Harry sentia que a alma lhe regressava ao corpo com aquela explicação, mas sobretudo, com as caricias que Severus lhe dava, e o amor que sentia na cada uma delas, tanto como o que percebia em sua voz.

— Não pode te imaginar a tristeza que senti ao achar que tinha algo com Lucius. —confessou-lhe alçando a mirada para acariciar lhe o rosto. — Agradeço ao céu que não seja assim!

— Meu coração é seu, Harry, mas nele há outra pessoa, e gostaria que o aceitasse em de minha vida.

— Sim… eu por ti sou capaz de qualquer coisa e me encantará conhecer melhor a Ayrton.

— Obrigado, Rabisco. –suspirou envolvendo com seus braços. –Porque vocês dois são minha vida, e não queria os perder, a nenhum dos dois. Perdoa-me por não te ter falado antes de Ayrton?

— Não tenho nada que te perdoar, acho que tinhas razão em querer proteger do mundo. A guerra tem pouco tempo de que terminou, morreu demasiada gente na busca e destruição dos horcruxe, não podia o arriscar a que Voldemort ou qualquer outro comensal lhe quisesse fazer dano depois de que desvelaste sua verdadeira lealdade.

Severus assentiu, deslizou sua mão direita pelo contorno do corpo de Harry com muito carinho. Harry vibrou quando sentiu como a mão terminou descansando sobre seu quadril de maneira inocente, podia sentir o calor de Severus, sua magia brincando com a de seu bebê.

— Sinto algo estranho. —confessou Severus.

— Sev, é que eu… te ia dizer o quando fui a teu despacho.

— Que me ia dizer?

Harry acomodou-se de tal forma que ficou sentado sobre as pernas de Severus, entrelaçou suas mãos com as suas, lhe sorrindo nervoso.

— Não tinha pensado que fosse em uma habitação escura e úmida onde daria a notícia mais maravilhosa de minha vida, mas acho que o importante agora é saber que me segue amando.

— Harry, que está passando?

Harry inclinou-se beijando suavemente os lábios de Severus. Depois apartou-se, sorriu emocionado, e levou as mãos do professor a seu ventre plano como sempre.

— Estou grávido.

O professor não pôde reagir de imediato, seu privilegiado cérebro ficou em alvo de repente, o único que atinou a fazer foi voltar a abraçar a seu amante, só que agora com mais cuidado, como se temesse lastima-lo se pusesse mais força da necessária. Harry sentiu-o, e sorriu comovido.

— Está completamente seguro? —perguntou sem poder evitá-lo.

— Sim, fui ao medimago aproveitando minha saída do colégio e confirmou-me.

— E porque não me disseste? Não esteve bem que fosse sozinho, não esta só, Harry.

— Sei-o, mas é que não queria que te desilusionasse se não fosse verdadeiro.

Severus apartou-se, e sustentando a cara reluzente de Harry entre suas mãos, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e um mais nos lábios.

— Obrigado, Harry… esta tem sido realmente a melhor notícia que podia me dar!... Um pequeno Rasbiquinho virá a nossas vidas.

— Amo-te, Sev. –disse-lhe depois de rir brevemente. –Apaixonei-me tanto de ti que te advirto que vai ter que me amar também a mim a cada segundo de tua vida.

— Não te caiba a menor dúvida de isso… E te prometo que as coisas mudarão, amanhã mesmo falarei com Dumbledore, quero que dêmos a conhecer o nosso de uma vez, não gostaria que passasses por de uma gravidez como se não tivesse ninguém que te apoiasse.

— De acordo, será como você queira.

— Bem… Harry, te peço que por favor não mencione a ninguém nada sobre Ayrton.

— Mas porque? Disseste que já queriam o apresentar.

— Sim, mas primeiro temos que falar com Draco. Além de ti, é quem merece saber primeiro a notícia.

— De acordo.

— Agora vamos, tens que ir a tua habitação a descansar, tens passado muito tempo nesta habitação incômoda e não é bom para tua gravidez.

Harry assentiu e segundos mais tarde a cada um se dirigia a seus respectivos destinos. Harry a reunir com seus amigos, e Severus voltava às masmorras. Agora tinha algo que lhe comunicar a Lucius, e seguramente o loiro não se imaginava o que lhe esperava.

Malfoy ainda se encontrava sentado em frente ao fogo, não queria se ir sem comprovar que não tivesse tido problemas por se ter apresentado de improviso. O menino continuava dormindo, pelo que Severus foi a ocupar seu cadeirão de sempre.

— Arranjaste suas coisas com Potter?

— Sim.

— Que foi o que lhe disseste sobre Ayrton?

— O que concordamos. Não se preocupe, Ayrton está protegido.

— E sobre nós?

— Tivesse querido dizer-lhe todo… mas sabe que não posso. Mesmo assim, ele confia em mim, crerá sempre em minhas palavras incondicionalmente. Às vezes isso me faz sentir culpado.

— Lamento-o. —respondeu sinceramente.

— Harry e Ayrton são o mais importante de minha vida… Não posso eleger entre um e outro, fiz o melhor que pude.

Lucius sorriu tristemente ao não se ver nomeado, mas não podia esperar de qualquer forma, Severus sempre foi sincero com ele, e quando o coração do moreno foi entregue a alguém mais, foi o primeiro e o único com quem falou ao respeito.

— Lucius… —interrompeu Severus seus pensamentos.

— Diga-me.

— Harry… está grávido.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capituloooo e nossa eu amei esse capitulo, nem lembrava mais dele quando li!**

**Bem vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo e sim continuo reclamando de pessoas que não comenta nenhuma virgulazinha...**

**Então ate breve!**


	3. Reuniões

Reuniões

Essa noite, Ayrton estava muito feliz quando viu a seus pais o tomar a cada um de uma de suas mãos para o ajudar a atravessar a lareira rumo ao que seria seu novo lar. Não podia deixar de sorrir ao saber que por fim estaria com sua família, com seus pais. E quando notou que a enorme estância na que apareceram não se comparava no absoluto à casa onde vivesse até agora, não pôde conter uma exclamação de assombro.

Olhou a seu ao redor alelado. Os andares de mármore reluzindo mais que o brilhante lago que circundava a cabana onde vivesse, as estátuas de cristal quase tão transparente como as gotas de orvalho que amanheciam nos rosais, a sala de pele escura contrastando com a coberta prateada das mesinhas circundantes eram de um matiz parecido às cores do anoitecer.

Sentiu-se algo intimidado quando ao retroceder esteve a ponto de atirar um lustre. Pôde-a sustentar a tempo, mas correu a refugiar-se depois da túnica de Severus.

Lucius sorriu ao vê-lo, e cócoras em frente a ele, lhe tomou das mãos carinhosamente.

— Não se preocupe por romper nada, todo o que há aqui é seu, e podes fazer todos os destroços que queira.

— Não o malcrie, Lucius. —advertiu Severus, cócoras também. — Escuta, Ayrton, esta é sua casa, mas não pode andar rompendo as coisas nada mais porque sim. Se chega a passar um acidente tão só desculpa-te e tenta ter mais cuidado para que não te vá a lastimar. Entendeste-me?

— Sim, papai. —respondeu obediente. — E quando vou conhecer a meu irmão?

— Em uns minutos. —assegurou Lucius. — Pedi autorização a Dumbledore para que lhe permitisse vir a jantar.

Um plop avisou da presença de um elfo doméstico. Lucius se ergueu olhando-lhe irritado pela interrupção.

— Que é o que quer?

— Senhor… perguntar se já se lhe serve o jantar aos amos, senhor. —respondeu nervoso.

— Já te disse que será à mesma hora de sempre porque não capta nenhuma indicação à primeira? —lhe repreendeu incomodado.

— Olá, sou Ayrton! —interveio o menino correndo a saudar ao pequeno ser cuja raça não tinha visto jamais, mas este retrocedeu espantado olhando quase com terror a mão estendida do menino.

— Ayrton, a um elfo não se lhe saúda. —indicou-lhe Lucius indo por ele para evitar que o tocasse, e depois com uma senha, ordenou que se lhes deixassem sozinhos, o qual se realizou de imediato.

— E porque não? —perguntou Ayrton quando o elfo tinha desaparecido.

— São seres que não valem a pena, tão só estão para servir. Se precisa algo os chame e isso é tudo, e jamais se te ocorra lhe dar alguma prenda ou se molestarão de acordo?

— Sim. —respondeu um pouco temeroso.

Severus observava-lhes em silêncio, deixou de pôr-lhe atenção à conversa quando viu que Lucius sustentava ao menino para se sentar lhe colocando a ele sobre suas pernas. Sorriu tenuemente, era comovedor ver a seu frio amigo ser tão carinhoso com o pequeno, nem sequer com Draco tinha atuado desse modo.

Pensou em Harry, desejou muito estar com ele, e tivesse desejado passar essa noite a seu lado, celebrando que teriam um filho, mas esta era um jantar que não podia cancelar, se tratava do futuro de Ayrton.

As chamas da lareira crisparam de cor verde, todos se giraram em espera de ver aparecer a Draco. Lucius sentia o coração acelerando-se, e ainda que seguramente para seu filho maior seria um grande impacto encontrar a seu pai com um menino em suas pernas, não baixou ao pequeno menino daí, inclusive o sustentou calidamente por uma de suas mãos.

E efetivamente, quando Draco apareceu, sua expressão não pôde ser mais enlouquente. Estava assombrado de encontrar a um menino loiro, com rasgos tão parecidos a ele, que lhe parecia se estar olhando a si mesmo quando tinha essa idade, o único diferente eram seus olhos, cuja cor negra tão intenso contrastavam com a brancura de sua pele.

Olhou a seu padrinho em busca de uma explicação, mas este não teve oportunidade de falar. Lucius pôs-se de pé, e levando a Ayrton da mão, deteve-se até ficar em frente a Draco.

— Draco… ele é Ayrton, teu meio irmão.

O rosto do loiro passou da surpresa à fúria e indignação total. Nenhum dos dois adultos disse nada, já se esperavam essa resposta.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir, sentia que o mundo era seu e de Severus, e à cada momento achava que seu amor crescia mais e mais. Ron e Hermione olhavam-lhe intrigados desde a cama do ruivo, não recordavam ter visto a seu amigo tão sonhador.

— Já nos vai dizer onde se meteu esta tarde, Harry? —perguntou Hermione. —Desapareceu do passeio sem avisar-nos e agora tens estado calado.

— Garotos… sei que vocês deveriam ser os primeiros em se inteirar, mas a verdade é que quisesse que esperassem a manhã.

— Mas inteirar-nos de que? —interveio Ron.

— Já lhe disse, esperem a manhã… Só lhe posso adiantar que é uma grande notícia.

— E que pelo visto te põe muito contente. —assegurou Hermione notando a alegria que brotava dos olhos verdes.

— Não pode te imaginar quanto, Hermione!

Harry enlaçou seus dedos sobre seu ventre, pensando na vida que crescia dentro dele. Seus amigos notaram o movimento, mas em nenhum momento ocorreu-se lhes que fosse algo mais que uma forma de se acomodar melhor sobre sua cama.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius encerrou-se em seu despacho com Draco enquanto Severus levava ao menino a conhecer a mansão, dessa forma o pequeno não escutaria os gritos histéricos do loiro que não deixavam de brotar de sua garganta.

— Não posso achar que tenham sido capazes! —exclamou tremendo de raiva. — Atreveste-te a enganar a minha mãe, e com Severus! É asqueroso, pai, não sê como pode agora trazer a esse menino a minha casa e dizer tão rampante que é seu filho bastardo!

— Se não te respondo como se me ocorre, Draco, é porque entendo que esta notícia te tenha tomado de surpresa, mas Ayrton não é nenhum bastardo, seu nome é Ayrton Lucius Malfoy Snape. Severus e eu o registramos assim que nasceu, mas o fizemos fora da Inglaterra.

— Claro, seguiram vendo-lhe a cara a minha mãe!

— Ela soube tudo.

— Que?

— Confessei-lhe antes de morrer, e perdoou-me… Espero que você também saiba o fazer.

— Não, não sei e não quero te perdoar!... Quero que tire a esse menino de minha casa e não quero o ver nunca!

— Lamento-o, mas isso não será possível. Ayrton tem o mesmo direito que você e se esteve escondido foi por sua segurança, agora não mais, fica aqui e o próximo fim de semana Severus e eu daremos uma conferência para o anunciar publicamente. Não me importo o que diga a gente, mas não quero seguir mantendo a meu filho nas sombras, ele tem que crescer como o que é… Como um Malfoy.

— Pois então eu renuncio a ser um Malfoy! —gritou enfurecido.

— Draco, não diga tolices.

— Não são tolices, te repudio como pai, e ainda que é um sobrenome com menos categoria, prefiro agora ser um Black que levar seu nome!

Draco saiu açoitando a porta. Lucius exalou fundo, preocupava-lhe a atitude de seu filho, mas sabia que não ia poder suportar muito tempo nesse plano, renunciar a ser Malfoy significava nada de benefícios, nem sociais nem econômicos, e duvidava que Draco estivesse consciente ainda disso.

Saiu em busca de Severus e seu filho, e encontrou-os na habitação que seria do pequeno. Este corria feliz pelo enorme quarto que estava inundada de brinquedos, e se entreteria tanto com tudo aquilo tão inovador que mal sim prestou atenção à entrada de seu outro pai. Lucius permaneceu junto ao moreno olhando embelezado a seu menino.

— Está feliz.

— Sim… ainda que temos tentado dar-lhe de tudo, nunca será o mesmo com o que agora vê. Mas diga-me que passou com Draco?

— Imagina.

— Te repudiou e saiu açoitando a porta.

— Sim… e disse que agora seria Draco Black.

Severus riu, não pôde o evitar apesar de saber que não era uma coisa de riso. Lucius tomou-lhe da mão, acariciando-a, mas o moreno se soltou de imediato indo por seu menino.

— Já vamos a jantar? —perguntou quando Severus lhe sustentou em braços.

— Assim é… e já verá as coisas tão ricas que pediu seu pai para ti.

— E Draco? —perguntou olhando a todos lados.

— Teve que se ir, mas poderão falar em outro dia.

— Que tristeza, eu queria que ficasse comigo.

— Esta noite seremos nós três nada mais… de acordo?

Ayrton assentiu e juntos baixaram a jantar. Aí, o menino mostrou-se tão animoso e alegre como sempre, no entanto, quando escutou que Severus não ficaria a dormir com eles, seu rosto se entristeceu, e chorando foi a sentar em suas pernas, sem entender porque seu papai tinha que se ir.

— Fica-te, faz favor. —pediu soluçante.

— Não posso, carinho, meu dever é passar a noite no colégio. —respondeu-lhe abraçando-lhe com a maior ternura possível, partia-lhe a alma vê-lo chorar por ele.

— É que eu achava que já não nos íamos separar.

— Sempre vamos estar juntos, e pode contar conosco, mas você vai viver com papai Lucius, eu virei aos ver todos os dias, só não posso me ficar a dormir.

— Renúncia a esse trabalho… não gosto que tenha que dormir lá.

— Já veremos. Agora tem que te ir para cama, jovenzinho.

— Bom, mas leva-me você e não se vá até que me tenha dormido.

Severus sorriu aceitando o trato, e levando-o em braços conduziu-o de novo a seu quarto. Minutos mais tarde, Lucius olhava-os apoiado no quício da porta. Tinha que recordar que estava proibido sonhar, sobretudo porque ele não era do tipo que vivia suspirando por outras pessoas. Mas todo seu mundo tinha mudado quando soube que o que sentia a cada vez que Severus se aproximava a ele era amor.

Acordou de seus devaneios quando o moreno passou a seu lado se despedindo, pois já o menino dormia profundamente. Estavam tão perto, como ambos eram da mesma altura, podia ver seus lábios e ansiava beija-los… Mas não devia, não enquanto Snape não lhe desse permissão.

Sorriu despedindo-se, e ao ficar só não quis se ir a seu quarto, preferiu dormir essa noite com quem a cada dia lhe permitia ver em sua mirada a calidez de Severus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry acordou cedo apesar de ser domingo, mas decidiu ficar em sua cama desfrutando das cocegas em seu estômago. Severus tinha-lhe prometido que nesse dia falariam com as pessoas mais alegadas a eles e se sentia nervoso e expectante ao mesmo tempo. Hedwig entrou pela janela e depois de revoltear foi parar em suas pernas, levava consigo uma carta que Harry se apressou a abrir.

"_Bons dias, rabisco: _

_Espero não te ter acordado, mas eu não tenho podido dormir, te confesso. Tenho enviado notas a todas as pessoas que devem estar presentes quando lhes comuniquemos o nosso. Só falta que lhes avises a teus amigos (se é que não tens aberto a boca ainda). _

_Encontro é em uma hora no despacho de Dumbledore. _

_Sempre seu _

_Severus Snape". _

Sorriu emocionado, já não pôde ficar quieto, pelo que se levantou a alimentar a seu coruja e depois acordou a Ron, algo que lhe custou bastante trabalho.

— Harry, é domingo! Porque quer matar-me?

— Não seja exagerado, é que preciso que te acorde porque temos que estar no despacho de Dumbledore em uma hora… Ou melhor dito, em trinta minutos, porque já me levei demasiado tempo em conseguir que coordenasse seus neurônios para falar.

— Ao despacho do Diretor?... Mas que fizemos agora?

— Não é nada mau, ao invés. Apressa-te!

Harry puxou a Ron fora da cama, e não se deu por vencido até que o viu entrar a banhar-se, depois se pôs a escolher sua melhor túnica, queria que fosse algo formal, pois uma notícia como a que dariam o mandava.

Uns minutos mais tarde, tinham chegado ao despacho do Diretor, neste se tinha disposto uma mesa redonda ataviada com um mantel branco e copos de vinho tinto. Para então já tinham chegado os Weasley, Remus e Dumbledore. Harry notou cadeiras desocupadas à direita de Dumbledore, deixou um vazio para quando chegasse Severus e ocupou o seguinte, Ron a seu lado e Hermione após este.

— Quem falta? —perguntou Remus notando o lugar junto a Dumbledore.

— Falta quem convocou à reunião. —respondeu o idoso suavemente.

— Não é uma reunião da Ordem, faltam muitos… que sucede? —questionou Arthur.

— Ademais, isto mais parece uma celebração. —notou Remus olhando os copos de vinho.

— Que sabe disto? —sussurrou Ron inclinando a seu amigo.

Harry sorriu sem responder, nesse momento entrou Severus ao despacho, e não pôde evitar sentir seu coração repleto de felicidade. O Professor levava uma túnica escura em meia gala, e seu cabelo recolhido em uma coleta na nuca. Saudou brevemente a todos, e se foi sentar junto a Harry, trocando ambos uma cúmplice olhada que só eles entenderam.

— Posso saber que estamos festejando, meu querido Severus? —perguntou Dumbledore.

— Há uma notícia que vocês devem de conhecer, por isso temos reunido às pessoas mais próximas, as primeiras e únicas que lhes interessará estar inteiradas.

— Pode deixar de dar tantos rodeos e falar, Professor. —pediu Molly ansiosa.

— Não deveria surpreender por sua impaciência, Molly, e se os Weasley têm sido convidados tem sido pelo grande apego que Harry sente por esta família.

Não teve quem não olhasse direto ao Professor de Poções, era a primeira vez que lhe escutavam chamar a Harry por seu nome, e ademais sem usar nenhum tom sarcástico em sua voz. O mais estranho de tudo é que Harry tinha baixado a mirada e suas bochechas estavam muito coloradas.

— Que está passando aqui? —perguntou Arthur com um mau pressentimento.

Severus girou-se para Harry, e tomando da mão, convidou-o a pôr-se de pé para dar o anúncio. Remus quis dizer algo, mas realmente não podia articular palavra, ver a Harry e a quem se supunha que odiava com as mãos enlaçadas era realmente impactante.

— Harry e eu estamos juntos desde faz em uns meses. —disse finalmente Severus—. E temos decidido formalizar desde agora e não nos esperar a que termine o colégio, após tudo, já é maior de idade.

Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada, a notícia, além de tomar por surpresa lhes parecia uma má ideia.

— Severus… —disse Dumbledore reagindo ao fim. —… ainda é seu Professor, não é correto o dar a conhecer publicamente.

— Nem público nem privado! —assegurou Arthur intempestivamente. — Esta é uma horrível broma! É que ninguém pode desmentir a este homem?

— Este homem, Senhor Weasley, é o homem de quem apaixonei-me. —respondeu Harry afetuoso. — Peço-lhe, por favor, que lhe respeite esta decisão e o respeite a ele também.

— Eu não vou respeitar a um pervertido que seduze a seus alunos quem sabe com que trapaças! —exclamou pondo-se de pé, golpeando a mesa com fúria, Harry se sobressaltou assustado, jamais tinha visto ao pai de seu melhor amigo atuar assim.

— Entendo que esteja enfadado, Arthur. —respondeu Severus, áspero, mas sem ser tão agressivo, tinha que fazer um grande esforço para não levantar sua varinha contra ele, mas por Harry era capaz de se conter e mais. — Mas meus sentimentos por Harry são sinceros e muito sérios, não penso me afastar dele por nenhuma de suas opiniões.

— Dumbledore acaba de dizê-lo, supostamente é seu Professor e não é ético!

— Entendo isso, e aceito qualquer sanção que se me imponha.

Todos olharam a Dumbledore em espera de uma resposta a essa proposta. Harry aproveitou para estudar as reações dos assistentes. Ron e Hermione, quem tinham estado em silêncio junto aos Weasley, não podiam estar mais pálidos, mas nenhum dava sinais de se sentir muito contentes com a ideia. Remus tão só não dizia nada, e lhes observava compassivo, como se não achasse que fossem conseguir um bom resultado. Arthur não dissimulava sua raiva, respirava agitado e se notava que estava se esforçando por não ir aos golpes sobre Snape.

— Escutem… —disse-lhes nervoso. —… isto é uma boa notícia, não deveriam de ter essa cara. Ou é que talvez não me diziam sempre que me devia levar bem com Severus?... Hermione? —olhou a sua amiga, esta lhe olhou também, mas não luzia contente. —Você sempre me disseste que Snape era alguém de confiar e tentava me convencer de não brigar com ele.

— Sim, Harry, mas uma coisa é levar-se bem e outra… pois isso.

— Ron?

— Eu… —Ron não pôde continuar, lhe era impossível dizer o que realmente pensava, mas sua expressão repulsiva foi muito eloquente para Harry.

— Senhora Weasley?

— Harry, carinho… —respondeu Molly depois de tomar ar. —… não duvidamos que o Professor Snape seja uma boa pessoa, mas é demasiado maior para ti, e ademais, é um catedrático, te dá classes, uma relação entre vocês não está dentro das normas. Precisa conhecer mais gente antes de pensar em comprometer-te com ninguém.

— Eu já encontrei ao amor de minha vida, não preciso a ninguém mais. —respondeu lastimosamente pela falta total de apoio.

— Harry, eu sempre te apoiarei no que decida. —interveio Remus. — E Severus merece-me todo meu respeito, mas sim acho que vocês se precipitaram, talvez deveriam de sair juntos, de se ir conhecendo um pouco mais dantes de formalizar tão cedo.

— Estou grávido.

Essas duas palavras arrancaram uma exclamação de surpresa, inclusive no Diretor. Arthur agora sim não pôde se conter, e sem lhe importar derrubar todo o que tinha sobre a mesa, saltou sobre esta em busca do pescoço de Severus. Harry quis interpor-se, mas seu companheiro apartou-lhe justo a tempo de evitar que saísse lastimado, no entanto já não pôde se defender e caiu de costas sobre o chão com o patriarca Weasley sobre ele.

— Maldito degenerado, agora sim te vou sacar os olhos!... É um menino, não deveste meter com um menino!

— Arthur, basta! —ordenou Dumbledore enquanto separava-os usando sua varinha, Harry apressou-se a ajudar a Severus a pôr-se de pé.

— Dumbledore, não pode estar de acordo, tem que evitar que isto prospere!

— Não! —gritou Harry por igual, já estava farto dessa situação, e os olhou a todos com profunda decepção. — Não me importo se ninguém está de acordo, não me importo nada do que digam! Eu amo a Severus e estamos por formar nossa família, o aceitem comigo ou se esquecem também de mim!

— Não pode falar em sério, Harry, não se deixe manipular por este maestro do engano! Dá-te conta que te está pondo em nossa contra!

— Não, Senhor Weasley, ao invés! Ele quis fazer bem as coisas, por isso os mandou chamar, mas não penso permitir que o ofendam!

— Tranquilo, Harry, pode-te fazer dano que se altere. —pediu-lhe Severus abraçando-lhe.

— Severus, vamo-nos… acho que esta discussão é inútil.

Harry tomou a Severus da mão e saíram juntos daí, sem importar-lhes os chamados de Arthur quem inclusive quis segui-los, algo que foi impedido por Remus.

— Mas Remus, sei que se leva melhor com Snape desde faz tempo, mas te dá conta de que esse homem está apreendendo a Harry! O sobeja, manipula-o! —exclamou desesperado.

— Acho que por este caminho não vamos conseguir nada, o melhor é falar tranquilamente com Harry, ou de outra forma sempre se porá à defensiva.

— Mas como o vou falar tranquilamente, Remus?! Harry é como um mais de meus filhos e me dói ver que não sabe o que faz e o maldito degenerado de Snape se está aproveitando de sua ingenuidade!

— Escutem… —interveio Dumbledore. —… falarei eu com Severus à primeira oportunidade. Acho que pelo momento devem manter à margem, Remus tem razão, Arthur, se Harry vê que atacam a Severus, o defenderá com mais força.

— Mas está grávido, Albus! —disse Molly. — Já não importa se Harry o defende ou não, um filho não se pode ignorar e ainda que nos pareça má ideia essa relação, agora não fica mais remédio que a aceitar.

— Mas Molly!

— Escuta, carinho, eu sinto igual que você, me indigna que alguém que supostamente é um homem maduro se tenha enredado com um jovenzinho que mal começa a viver, e para cúmulo o engravida, mas não podemos retroceder o tempo. Agora o Professor Snape é o pai do filho de Harry, não podemos sacar de sua vida.

Arthur não pôde debater esse argumento, se sentou abatido. Não podia esquecer que ainda que amasse a Harry como a qualquer outro de seus filhos, não tinha nenhum poder legal para protestar mais do que já tinha feito. Não tinha outro caminho, pois era impossível obrigar a Harry a fazer algo que não quisesse, o único que os unia era um sentimento, não o sangue.

E agora esse laço de sangue sim existia entre Harry e Severus… seu filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry e Severus tinham chegado ao despacho deste último, e quando o moreno maior notou a sombra de tristeza nos olhos de Harry, lhe convidou a se sentar juntos no cadeirão em frente à lareira, aí lhe abraçou e passou vários minutos lhe acariciando seu ventre, sem impressões ainda de estar gestando, se não fosse por essa prazerosa sensação da magia de seu filho, pensaria que estavam se fazendo vãs ilusões.

— Ontem já não pudemos conversar muito, tivesse gostado de que toda a noite contigo falando de nosso bebê, rabisco. —lhe sussurrou carinhosamente ao ouvido.

— Também a mim, mas entendo que não possamos estar juntos o tempo todo.

— E quanto tempo tem?

— Nove semanas… Acho que foi aquela vez que nos citamos no bosque. —disse corando.

— Lembro bem esse momento. —riu. — Esqueceu-se-nos até a incomodidade do solo.

— Contigo sempre se me esquece tudo o que não sejas você.

— Inclusive o que acaba de passar lá acima?

— Me entristece que não estejam de acordo, nem sequer meus melhores amigos me apoiaram… mas não me importo, nada do que possam dizer poderá conseguir que deixe de te querer, nem sequer um poquinho.

— Obrigado, Harry… Às vezes sinto que não mereço que me queira tanto, sobretudo recordando que…

— Severus, nem mencione-lo. —interrompeu-lhe girando-se para olhar aos olhos. — Se ocultaste a existência de Ayrton foi por uma boa causa, completamente justificável.

— Sim, mas quisesse compensar-te por ter ocultado a ti… Já sei! Vamos ao povo, podemos comer juntos e caminhar pelo campo. Anda, não tem caso que fiquemos encerrados aqui.

Harry sorriu emocionado com a ideia, e aceitou a mão que Severus lhe oferecia para se ir a dar uma volta por Hogsmeade.

O que Severus não se imaginava, era que Ayrton nesse momento jogava apático com uma estranha bola que rebotava formando figuras. Sua atenção estava mais posta na lareira e seus olhos opacos sonhavam com ver aparecer a seu pai.

— Porque está triste? —perguntou Lucius sentando-se junto a seu filho.

— Achei que íamos viver juntos, mas papai não vem.

— Está muito ocupado no colégio, Ayrton, isso te explicou ontem.

— Também em domingo?... Ou é que não nos quer?

— Não diga isso. —replicou sustentando-o para acomodar em suas pernas. — Severus adora-te! Não sabe todo o que é capaz de sacrificar por ti, de modo que não duvide jamais de seu carinho de acordo?

— Sim… E se o vamos ver?

— Mas…

— Faz favor, papai! Dêmos-lhe uma surpresa!

— Escuta, sei que é uma boa ideia, mas agora não devemos o fazer. Primeiro há que esperar à reunião que faremos este fim de semana, aí lhe diremos a todo mundo quem é e assim, quando vamos visitar a seu papai, então todos te saudassem felizes de saber que é filho de Severus Snape.

— Pois não entendo todo essa bagunça, mas está bem… será como diz.

Ayrton acomodou-se no colo de seu pai para dormir um pouco, já não tinha desejos de jogar e dormindo se lhe fariam mais rápidas as horas que faltavam para ver a papai de olhos negros. Lucius respirou fundo, pelo cedo tinha-se salvado, mas compreendeu que seria melhor falar com Severus para que juntos aclararam a situação com o menino.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry sentiu que o coração se lhe paralisava quando Severus usou um translador, mas não tinham chegado a nenhum lugar de Hogsmeade, senão ao lobby do Ministério.

— Que fazemos aqui, Severus? —perguntou coibido pelo lugar, jamais tinha gostado muito.

— Há algo que quero que façamos, Harry. Veem comigo.

Depois de registrar na entrada, dirigiram-se para o elevador. Não tinha ninguém mais nele, e Harry notou que o professor apertava o botão onde encontrariam o registro civil. Mal ia perguntar de que se tratava aquilo, quando teve que sustentar da parede, Severus se tinha agachado, e apoiado um joelho no solo, lhe sustentando a mão livre.

— Harry… quer casar-te comigo?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa nossa eu quero me casar com você Severus!**

**Bora bora para os reviws? Vejo vocês lá**

**Então ate o próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve!**


	4. Baixo a tormenta

**Capitulo quatro**

**Baixo a tormenta **

Uma bruxa idosa e médio cegatona gritou escandalizada quando o elevador do Ministério se abriu e encontrou a um garoto sobre um homem, em um rincão do solo, e parecia lhe estar comendo a beijos. Severus teve que antepor seu braço para impedir que o sombrilo desse na cabeça do indecente jovenzinho como lhe chamasse a bruxa.

Uns minutos depois, o casal de apaixonados tinham conseguido sair do elevador, e depois de rir por vários minutos, Harry revisava preocupado o braço de Severus.

— Seguro que não te dói?... Quiçá devamos ir a St. Mungo para que te examinem.

— Nem busque pretextos, Potter, que já disseste que se casaria comigo e agora me cumpre. —respondeu atraindo-lhe pela cintura, Harry sorriu feliz e apaixonado.

— Pois nem modo, terei que me sacrificar, Professor.

— Claro, e prometo-te uma vida cheia de beijos e abraços.

— E… de fazer o amor? –perguntou sugestivamente.

— Sem faltar nem uma só noite!

— Amo-te.

— Eu te amo mais… muito, bem mais!

Harry abraçou-se a Severus e pouco depois já se encontravam em frente a um dos representantes do Ministério. Harry notou que sua mão tremia quando lhe tocou assinar sua ata de casal, mas não era medo, era uma imensa emoção a que fazia que seu pulso lhe traísse como não o tinha feito nunca.

E sorriu divertido quando viu que a mão de Severus tremia tanto como a sua, mas o brilho de alegria em seus olhos era algo tão especial que soube que sentia o mesmo que ele.

Conseguiram persuadir ao empregado de que não revelasse a ninguém da união, ainda que Severus estava disposto a aplicar algum Imperius ou o que fosse necessário, mas essa informação não devia sair até o momento que eles quisessem, e ambos já tinham tomado uma decisão. O fim de semana seguinte não somente a existência de Ayrton sairia ao conhecimento público.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco tinha-se escondido de seus amigos e estava refugiado entre os troncos de duas árvores junto a um pequeno alcantilado contiguo ao lago, em uma parte que não era visível desde o castelo. Não tinha ânimo de falar com ninguém, por isso bufou e se deu a meia volta apertando se mais entre as árvores quando sentiu que alguém se sentava apoiando suas costas em um deles.

— É que não se pode estar tranquilamente em nenhum lado?

— Talvez tenho dito algo?

Remus não conteve um sorriso, lhe fazia graça ver a Draco escondido como menino pequeno e berrinchudo. De modo que aproveitou que este não podia ver seu rosto ao estar de costas a ele para refletir que o loiro lhe agradava bastante.

— Tendo tantas árvores no bosque ocorre-se-lhe vir a sentar-se aqui?

Sim, Draco agradava-lhe, apesar disso, de seus maus modos, de sua voz caprichosa, dos grunhidos de inconformidade que lhe pareciam tão sexys. Sabia que não devia pensar dessa maneira sendo seu Professor de Defesa, mas não podia o evitar… e à cada momento compreendia mais a relação de Severus com Harry. Sentia-se um hipócrita por não os ter apoiado completamente, ainda que pelo menos também não lhes atacou.

— Porque ficou-se tão silencioso? —perguntou Draco acercando-se um pouco. — É que não vai dizer a que tem vindo?

— A nada em especial, este lugar gosto, tem muito de boa vista.

— Pois você me ocluie. —protestou tentando pôr-se de pé para sair de seu esconderijo, mas tropeçou devido ao estreito do lugar, Remus sustentou-o a tempo e ao voltar a acomodar em seu lugar, aproveitou para ficar mais perto ainda.

— Tem cuidado, poderia escorregar, e ainda que não é muito alto, te asseguro que te doeria cair desde aqui ao lago.

— A ninguém lhe importaria se mato-me.

Remus sorriu ante a resposta típica de adolescente, e esse sorriso compreensivo irritou mais ao loiro, cujas faíscas de ira em seus olhos, enterneceram mais ao licantropo.

— De que se ri? Está-se debochando de mim?

— Nunca me debocharia de ti… poderia me dizer porque está escondido?

— Eu não me escondo.

— Bem… então diga-me porque te sentaste entre duas árvores a quinhentos metros do castelo e fora da vista de qualquer ser humano.

— E como você não é humano sim pôde dar comigo verdadeiro? —disse com toda intenção de lhe ofender pelo que ele supôs era uma debocha.

— Sou humano. —assegurou sem exaltar-se. — Conheces minha condição de licantropo, mas isso não me faz um monstro.

— Para mim sim.

— Draco, tão só quero ajudar-te. —disse-lhe respirando fundo. — Não me parece característico de ti que esquivas da gente.

— Que não é assim!

Draco pôs-se de pé com a intenção de saltar sobre Remus que se interpunha em seu caminho. Era melhor regressar ao castelo que seguir falando com esse homem. No entanto, assim que quis fazê-lo, o estrondo de um raio caindo bem perto assustou-o, tropeçou, e voltou a cair no colo de um muito comprazido licantropo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry e Severus corriam divertidos, tinham aparecido nos limites de Hogwarts quando o céu já se tinha escurecido tanto que parecia que a noite se adiantou várias horas. A chuva começou a cair intempestivamente junto com a tormenta cujas rajadas de vento provocavam um estrepitoso ruído com as copas das árvores do bosque proibido.

De repente, Harry escorregou e caiu de joelhos no lodo, pôde interpor as mãos para não se golpear, mas Severus deixou de rir ao instante e se ajoelhou a seu lado sem lhe importar a chuva que caía.

— Está bem?

— Sim, não me passou nada.

Harry olhou a Severus, viu como a umidade colava seus longos cabelos a seu rosto e algumas gotas pareciam pequenos diamantinhos se desprendendo de suas pestanas, seus lábios humedecidos pela chuva, tudo conformava uma imagem excitante.

— Porque vê-me assim? —perguntou Severus sem poder evitar um rubor em suas bochechas. — Temos que nos apressar a chegar ao castelo.

— Para que?... Empapados já estamos.

Severus riu, era verdadeiro, não tinha caso seguir correndo. E Harry via-se formoso baixo a tormenta, com seus verdes olhos reluzindo com a cada relâmpago, pelo que não se resistiu quando o garoto lhe rodeou o pescoço com seus braços para beija-lo. Suavemente se recostaram sobre a erva, sem importar-lhes encher-se de lodo. Ninguém passaria por aí com essa tempestade, e graças à imponente penumbra e os relevos do caminho, ficavam fora da vista de qualquer curioso.

Com seu próprio corpo cobriu o de Harry para que a chuva não colasse diretamente em seu rosto, bebendo de seus lábios as gotas doces que escorregavam por suas bochechas para humedecer suavemente de Harry.

A capa que levava ajudou muito para se proteger. Acariciou o corpo de Harry por sobre as roupas humedecidas que se lhe colavam desenhando seus contornos. Separaram-se e olharam aos olhos enquanto Severus levava sua mão à entreperna de Harry, acariciando-a com profundo desejo, excitando-se ao senti-la protuberante e ansiosa.

— Faz-me o amor, Sev. —pediu Harry apartando os mechas gotejantes de Severus. — Faz-me o amor pela primeira vez como meu esposo.

— Amo-te, Harry… meu esposo Harry.

Harry assentiu, e levantou os quadris para permitir que sua calça fosse separado de seu corpo e usado como manta. Severus continuava cobrindo com sua camada, com sua própria vida, e suavemente, sem deixar de olhar os olhos verdes, foi adentrando-se.

Um suave gemido de dor confundiu-se com o ruído de um raio ao cair que nenhum dos dois atingiu a escutar. Harry realizava movimentos com seu quadril buscando um maior contato. O professor comprazeu-lhe e foi investindo certeiramente na próstata do mais jovem, quem não acalava sua garganta e deixava que qualquer expressão do prazer que sentia, saísse livremente.

Aí não tinha ninguém que lhes escutasse, e juntos, exalaram fundo e profundo quando tiveram seu primeiro orgasmo como companheiros, em completa união com a natureza.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco estava realmente enfadado, odiava ter-se tido que ficar refugiado com Remus. Odiava que fosse ao licantropo quem se lhe ocorreu fazer um feitiço para resguardar-se da chuva. Odiava tê-lo tão perto. Odiava o sorriso que não se apagava do Professor, nem sequer ainda que à cada momento a chuva assola mais. Odiava que não tivesse espaço para se afastar mais. Odiava ver-se obrigado a apoiar em seu peito se é que queria ter espaço para poder mover as pernas.

Mas sobretudo, sobretudo Draco odiava as tormentas.

E odiava esse medo infundado ao ruído elétrico dos raios quando partiam o céu. Às vezes nem conta dava-se quando apertava a calça de Remus no instante em que um raio caía particularmente perto… e para cúmulo, ambos continuavam baixo esses dois frondosos árvores, justo onde jamais deveram se refugiar, mas já era demasiado tarde para mudar de opinião.

— Assustam-te as tormentas? —perguntou Remus passando um braço em cima do loiro para atraí-lo mais a seu peito no momento em que um relâmpago alumiava o céu tenebrosamente.

— Isso é de meninos, não me espantam para nada. —assegurou com firmeza, ainda que a impactante luz azulada e o ensurdecedor ruído foram os que impediram recusar a seu Professor, ao invés, fingiu se acomodar para cobrir seu rosto entre a túnica do mago maior.

— Aqui estamos seguros, não se preocupes.

— Claro, só a um idiota se lhe ocorre que estaremos a salvo nestas árvores. Seguro terminaremos carbonizados junto com eles.

— Não será assim. —riu. — O feitiço que pus ajudará a desviar as descargas elétricas, podem cair em qualquer parte menos aqui.

— Em fim, para o que me importo!... quiçá seria melhor que um raio caísse e se acabasse tudo.

Remus deixou de sorrir pela primeira vez, a tristeza na voz de Draco era algo que poucas vezes tinha percebido. Podia falar com ódio, repulsão, decepcionado ou irritável, mas esse mal-estar não saía frequentemente. Nem sequer pôde divertir-lhe que o jovenzinho lhe abraçasse fortemente no momento em que outro raio caía a poucos metros como advertindo por suas palavras.

— Um garoto como você não deveria desejar essas coisas, tem muito pelo qual viver.

— Nada me importo… Perdi o único que tinha.

— Você tem muitas coisas, mas diga-me que foi o que tens perdido que te tem assim?

Draco não respondeu por uns segundos, meditando em se devia abrir a boca. Mas precisava distrair-se, esses malditos relâmpagos não cessavam. E após tudo, lhe contar a Remus era como contar ao vento, não tinha ninguém que fosse mais insignificante que o castanho.

— Renunciei a minha casa, a minha família, a meu nome… e quando saia de Hogwarts o farei legalmente.

Remus conteve uma expressão de assombro por essas palavras, agora sabia que era um assunto muito sério e como tal, tinha que ser cuidadoso para poder o enfrentar e lhe ajudar.

— Podes dizer-me que foi o que te fez tomar tão drástica decisão?

— O punheteiro pai que me tocou e sua asquerosa relação com meu padrinho. —respondeu apertando os dentes, recordá-los juntos ainda lhe provocava imensa raiva.

— Severus?

Remus mal pôde pronunciar o nome, nunca se tivesse imaginado tal notícia, e o único que podia pensar era no canalha e ruim que podia chegar a ser um ser humano… assim que visse a Snape lhe romperia a cara por enganar a Harry!

— O mesmo. —respondeu Draco sem dar-se conta da inquietude que tinha provocado no licantropo. — Disseram-me ontem, e o pior de tudo é que durante anos esconderam sua relação enganaram a minha mãe quando vivia!... e agora resulta que tiveram um filho um estúpido bastardo que meu pai pretende que aceite como meu irmão!

— Um filho!

— Sim, supostamente esconderam-no para proteger da guerra. Planejam dá-lo a conhecer a todos este fim de semana, mas por nada do mundo me apresentarei a essa farsa, já disse que não serei mais um Malfoy e penso o cumprir assim que me gradue.

Remus não pôde responder nada pelo momento, ainda se sentia aturdido e muito preocupado por se imaginar quanto sofreria Harry quando se inteirasse daquilo. Era tão incrível que Severus se tivesse atrevido a se apresentar como o companheiro de Harry em frente às pessoas queridas de Harry, sendo que em realidade planejava fazer o mesmo publicamente, mas com Malfoy… seria alguma ideia absurda de se vingar de quem tanto odiou por anos?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A chuva estava cessando, já só podiam se ver alguns relâmpagos entre as montanhas e um ventezinho fresco voando as folhas caídas durante a tormenta. Mas para Severus e Harry o tempo tinha-se detido, eles seguiam recostados sobre a erva fanhosa, se olhando e beijando-se entre sorrisos travessas.

— Cheira delicioso. —sussurrou Severus acariciando o rosto de Harry com o seu.

— A terra molhada?

— Não… é você, tem um cheiro único, especial.

— Também eu gosto de teu aroma. —assegurou olfateando depois da orelha de Severus.

— A que posso cheirar senão a ervas secas e poções?

— Por trás disso, cheiras a amor.

— Rabisco, isso não cheira! —exclamou rindo divertido.

— Pois não o cheirei em nenhum lado, tão só contigo… de modo que, em conclusão, é amor.

— Sabe algo?... ainda me custa achar que seja o mesmo menino malcriado, respondão, soberbo, caprichoso e bom para nada que me fazia enfurecer a cada dia.

— Vá… pois, obrigado.

Severus riu, e ajudando a Harry a pôr-se de pé e recompor-se a roupa, caminharam de regresso ao castelo. Às vezes olhavam-se e voltavam a rir, estavam feitos um desastre, com todas suas roupas e cabelos cheios de lodo, mas não se tomaram a moléstia de assear-se. Ao invés, quando entraram ao lobby e viram as impressões de seus pés no chão, voltaram a rir e como meninos correram para as masmorras, esperando não se encontrar a Filch no caminho.

Ainda bem que também não encontraram a nenhum outro aluno no caminho ou a imagem de ver ao Professor de Poções e a Harry Potter, jogando felizes tivesse resultado algo difícil de explicar. Ainda que para Severus, isso já não importava muito.

Ao chegar às habitações, deram-se um bom banho quente em onde voltaram a se demonstrar o amor que sentiam o um pelo outro. Severus colocou-se uma bata de banho enquanto avivava o fogo da lareira, assim poderiam entrar mais em calor depois do ambiente frio das masmorras.

— Rabisco… —murmurou em suave advertência quando o garoto lhe abraçou pela cintura beijando-lhe a nuca—… é que não pensa se vestir?

— Não tenho roupa limpa aqui, nem a preciso.

— Se resfriará se anda nu.

— De acordo… Prestas-me uma de seus pijamas enquanto peço a Dobby que traga uma mudança de roupa para mim?

— Toma a que mais goste.

Severus sentiu como Harry lhe soltava e ao se girar para o olhar sorriu admirando o corpo nu de seu amante. Foi inevitável não pôr seus olhos no lugar onde se encontrava seu filho ainda que ainda não dava sinais de sua existência. Em silêncio viu-lhe tomar um pijama de seda que se colocou demasiado lentamente para não ser intencional pelo que soltou uma breve risadinha ante as tentativas de Harry pelo seduzir.

— Vêem para cá, rapaz malcriado. —lhe grunhiu rodeando-lhe pela cintura para levar a seu cadeirão favorito sentando-o em seu colo e desfrutando do ambiente cálido da lareira, Harry ria sabendo-se descoberto em suas intenções.

— Só um pouquinho malcriado, mas às vezes me dá resultado.

Depois de acomodar no peito de Severus, Harry suspirou deixando de rir, essa posição lhe fascinava, podia estar assim acomodado toda sua vida, e assim queria morrer, nos braços de quem amava. Mas agora era demasiado feliz para pensar nessas coisas, tinha algo importante de que falar.

— Severus, quando me vai apresentar a Ayrton?

— Mas se já se conhecem.

— Sim, mas quero dizer que me apresente como seu filho e a mim me apresente ante ele como seu esposo.

— Verá, Harry… —disse-lhe depois de tomar ar profundo. —… o que passa é que primeiro tenho que falar com ele sobre Lucius e eu, não acho que saiba bem que seus pais não estão juntos.

— Ah, entendo… e posso saber porque tem essa ideia? —perguntou sem poder evitar sentir-se zeloso.

— Bem, até faz muito pouco eu não cria me apaixonar de ninguém, pelo que não me importei muito quando Lucius me sugeriu dar ao menino uma impressão de que éramos uma família como qualquer outra. Depois apaixonei-me de ti, mas não tinha muitas esperanças, e ademais, o menino tem sido muito pequeno para lhe dizer essas coisas… Agora sei que é tempo de aclarar-lhe a verdade, não sei como, mas lhe direi, e te prometo que será esta mesma semana, antes de apresentar a ele como meu filho e a ti como meu esposo.

— Pois sim que serão dias muito movidos, Severus.

— Sei-o, e também sei que te tenho a ti e que me apoia.

— Sempre.

Severus sorriu agradecido, sentia-se tão aliviado de que Harry já soubesse da existência de Ayrton e lhe aceitasse assim, e esperava que nada mudasse. Harry aproveitou a distração de seu agora esposo e começou a lhe acariciar o peito em suaves círculos, descendo pouco a pouco e adentrando seus dedos entre a abertura da bata até dar com uma tersa velocidade e um membro mais suave ainda.

— É insaciável, pequeno marrullero.

— Tem alguma queixa ao respeito? —ronrono mordiscando a pele do pescoço de Snape.

— Absolutamente nenhuma.

Uns golpes na porta interromperam-nos justo pensavam em ir à cama para continuar desfrutando de seu primeiro dia de casados. Severus grunhiu e muito a seu pesar teve que ir abrir pois à cada momento os golpes eram mais fortes. Estava-se acomodando bata-a desnudada por Harry quando sentiu que ao abrir a porta, algo pontiagudo lastimava sua garganta.

Não pôde menos que se surpreender quando o tímido e recatado licantropo o encurralou contra a parede sem apartar sua varinha.

— É um infame, Snape, achei que podia confiar em ti, mas não o merece!

— Remus! —gritou Harry alarmado, correndo a interpor-se e dessa forma poder separá-los.

— Harry, não tem ideia de com quem te meteste! Deve afastar-te dele imediatamente!

— Mas Remus você disse que me apoiaria!

— Mudei totalmente de opinião quando soube que este degenerado te está enganando!

Severus não dizia nada, mantinha os lábios apertados olhando furioso ao intrometido Professor, talvez poderia lhe dizer algumas quantas coisas, mas desistiu dela, tão só esperou a que o castanho se descuidara para se interpor e sacar a Harry da área de perigo.

— Não tens nenhum direito de vir a minhas habitações a me ameaçar, Lupin. —sibilou temivelmente. — Se tem algum inconveniente em minha relação com Harry, compraze-me informar-te que já é demasiado tarde para solicitar sua opinião… Harry e eu nos casamos hoje mesmo.

Remus baixou sua varinha olhando para Harry, este lhe sorriu com um pouco de timidez mas afirmando as palavras de seu esposo. Uma palidez apoderou-se do rosto de Lupin, e teve que se ir sentar para não mostrar suas pernas trémulas.

— Até onde pensas chegar com teus enganos, Snape? —lhe recriminou preocupado. — Sempre soube que eras um homem estranho, mas com princípios, agora vejo que me equivoquei.

— Remus… porque falas assim de Severus? Ele não tem feito nada mau. Eu aceitei me casar com ele e sou maior de idade, ademais, já sabes que esperamos um bebê, o mais lógico é que tenhamos decidido nos casar.

— Harry, não sabe… não tem ideia.

— De que, Remus?

Remus olhou a Severus buscando dar-lhe uma oportunidade para falar, mas o Pocionista tão só respondeu-lhe com uma furiosa mirada, odiava que se intrometessem em sua vida, quiçá não tinha a consciência tranquila, mas sempre poderia se fazer responsável por seus erros e encarar as consequências. Não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse.

— Não lhe vais dizer Snape? —insistiu Remus.

— Porque não nos ilustra você, Lupin? —respondeu mordaz. — Anda, tira de ti toda essa podridão que traz e diga a Harry o pouco que sou para ele.

O licantropo duvidou uns segundos, mas decidiu que não era o momento de amedrontar-se pela imponente personalidade de Snape, não tinha ido até aí para ficar calado quando era Harry quem estava sendo enganado. De modo que pôs-se de pé e tomando ao garoto da mão, convidou-lhe a sentar-se para depois fazê-lo ele a seu lado.

— Snape, Harry, tem estado ocultando algo durante uns anos, e não é qualquer coisa, se trata de um tema delicado que não sei bem como começar a te o dizer, mas… bem, ele se tem enredado com Malfoy e têm um filho.

— Como sabe você de Ayrton? —perguntou Harry intrigado e intrigando mais a seu amigo.

— Ayrton?

— É o filho de Severus e Lucius. —aclarou Harry ante a surpresa de Remus.

— Sabia-lo?

— Sim, e sei que o manteve escondido para sua segurança.

Remus olhou a Severus quem para então sorria triunfador, agora mais que nunca lhe alegrava que Harry já estivesse inteirado da existência de Ayrton.

— Harry, e você aceita que seu esposo tenha um amante? —perguntou Remus sem compreender.

— Eles não são amantes, Remus. Eles foram, é verdadeiro, mas Severus agora está comigo. Eu confio nele e sei que me ama tanto como o amo eu.

— É verdadeiro isso, Snape?... Malfoy e você já não têm nada que ver?

— Não tenho nem porque te responder, Lupin, mas o farei. Tal como o disse Harry, ele é o único a quem amo, e o que me une a Lucius se chama Ayrton, nada mais. Agora, é você quem tem que me responder como foi que te inteiraste disto.

— Por Draco. —confessou sabendo que não tinha outra saída. — Ele disse que você e Lucius estão juntos e pensam o dar a conhecer à luz pública nesta semana.

— Isso pensa esse rapaz cabeça louca porque não abriu seus ouvidos a todas as explicações. O que faremos este fim de semana será apresentar a Ayrton como um Malfoy Snape, e te anuncio que aproveitarei igual para falar de meu casamento com Harry, assim evitaremos qualquer fofoca.

— Para valer é assim?

— Sim, Remus. —respondeu Harry sorrindo-lhe amigável. — Escuta, eu te agradeço infinitamente que tentes cuidar de mim, mas isso não é necessário, Severus é sincero comigo e eu estou inteirado de tudo, as coisas estão bem… faz favor, mantém-te de meu lado e não me dê as costas como os demais.

— Harry…

— Tudo está bem, Remus, te prometo.

Remus demorou uns poucos segundos, mas finalmente afirmou, ia apoiar a Harry, pois sabia que o que lhe esperava poderia ser difícil. Olhou a Severus, realmente queria crer nele e em sua sinceridade… mas algo lhe cheirava muito mau em todo esse enredo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar**

**Bora comentar?!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	5. A dor de um menino

**Capitulo cinco**

**A dor de um menino **

Harry sentia-se realmente muito nervoso, não deixava de olhar no espelho em busca de notar algo fora de lugar. Severus olhava-lhe divertido enquanto colocava-se sua capa, e depois foi para ele, lhe olhando através do espelho que tinham enfrente, massageando suavemente seus ombros.

— Relaxe, que Ayrton não te vai comer.

— Quero dar-lhe uma boa impressão… seguro que estou bem assim, ou me ponho a túnica verde?

— Não, esta negra que traz é perfeita, ao igual que a camisa vermelha, que seus sapatos bem boleados, que o cabelo… bom, com esse não se pode fazer muito.

— Severus!

— Caçoava, tudo está bem. Vamos, não podemos os fazer esperar tanto tempo.

— Nunca achei que me emocionaria ir a jantar a casa dos Malfoy.

— Pois já vê as voltas que dá a vida, amor. Apressa-te, ou não chegaremos a tempo, mas para o café da manhã de manhã.

Harry assentiu, e depois de que Severus lhe ajudasse a se colocar sua capa, foi pelo presente que tinha comprado para o menino, era uma formosa vassoura voadora de brinquedo, algo que Severus olhou sem muito agrado, mas ao final terminou por dar o visto bom, ainda que seguia se lamentando de não ter estado presente quando Harry a ordenou via coruja.

Mas ao abrir a porta para sair, encontraram-se com Dumbledore olhando-lhes de maneira enigmática. Severus tinha falado com ele essa manhã, e conhecer da existência de Ayrton também resultou uma forte surpresa para o Diretor quem sempre creu conhecer todo de seu Professor de Poções. Comprovar agora que não era assim e que este podia guardar segredos para com ele, lhe fazia se sentir inseguro.

— Posso saber a onde vão?

— Te disse esta manhã, Albus, levarei a Harry a jantar com Ayrton.

— Suponho que Lucius Malfoy estará presente.

— Assim é.

— Posso acompanhá-los?

— Porque?... É que talvez não confia em mim?

— Até esta manhã não sabia que tinha sustentado uma relação com Malfoy, nem que tivessem um filho em comum, muito menos te cri capaz de sacar a um dos alunos do colégio sem minha autorização para te casar a escondidas com ele… Faz favor, Severus, não me peça agora que confie em ti.

— Não me vai fazer nada! —interveio Harry, molesto pelo contínuo ataque a seu esposo.

— Também não me peça que confie em ti, Harry. —respondeu tentando fazê-lo com macieza. — Quisesse, mas já tens teus antecedentes de atuar arrebatada e imprudentemente, me permite agora fazer válido meu direito de cuidar de meus alunos.

— Bem. —sibilou Severus enquanto Harry bufava incrédulo pela atitude do Diretor. — Está cordialmente convidado a acompanhar-nos, Albus.

— Obrigado, então podemos ir.

Severus tomou a mão de Harry e encaminharam-se para a saída com Dumbledore caminhando despreocupadamente atrás deles. Harry aproximou-se a seu casal para sussurrar-lhe e que não lhe escutasse o Diretor.

— Porque sempre têm que desconfiar de ti?

— Poderia te recordar que grande parte de sua vida desconfiava de mim… O esquece já, amor, estou acostumado a estas coisas.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se baixando a mirada.

— Não o disse com a intenção de reprochar-te nada, eu compreendo que tenha tido motivos.

— Prometo-te que jamais voltarei a desconfiar de sua palavra nunca, nunca, nunca!

Severus sorriu passando um braço por sobre os ombros de Harry… esperava que realmente assim fosse.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, e graças a um translador, já se encontravam os três em frente à porta dos Malfoy. Severus apertou a mão de Harry para brindar-lhe confiança, novamente sentia-o tremer ante a cercania de ver ao menino.

Assim que a porta abriu-se, um elfo conduziu-os para a sala. Aí estavam Lucius e Ayrton, ambos luzindo suas melhores galas. O menino luzia encantador com um traje turquesa com camisa negra, enquanto Lucius levava uma túnica negra com prateado. Harry tentou sorrir ao vê-lo, mas seu estômago contraiu-se de nervos, o loiro era demasiado atrativo, e a seu lado sentia-se tão pouca coisa, esmagado pelo porte e a elegância de quem fosse companheiro de seu esposo.

Assim que viu a seu pai, Ayrton correu para ele. Severus fez o mesmo levantando-lhe em braços, feliz de voltar a abraçar a seu menino.

— Quando me disse papai que viria me pus tão feliz… tinha muitas vontades de te ver!

— Eu também, carinho meu, te estranhei muito. —assegurou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Já não te vai ir, verdade?

Severus respondeu com um sorriso, mas depois girou-se para que o menino pudesse ver a Harry atrás dele. E quando isto passou, a carita de Ayrton se alumiou estendendo os braços para Harry.

— Harry Potter! —exclamou feliz, inclinando desde os braços de Severus para beijar a um aturdido Harry. — Tenho teu autógrafo guardado em meu quarto, é o mais lindo de tudo.

— Obrigado. —titubeou Harry nervoso. — Eu… te comprei algo, Ayrton.

— Para mim?

Harry assentiu e Severus colocou-lhe no chão para que Harry pudesse lhe dar o alongado pacote que o menino desenvolvia emocionado.

— Bem-vindo, Potter. —saudou Lucius acercando-se enquanto seu filho descobria seu presente e corria feliz com sua vassoura por toda a estância. — Obrigado pelo obsequio para Ayrton.

— De nada, é um prazer. —respondeu sem ocultar que ainda morria de nervosismo.

— Parece que trouxeram um convidado não contemplado nos planos. —agregou Lucius olhando a Dumbledore, quem permanecia silencioso atrás de Harry.

— Vem em plano de guarda-costas. —caçoou Severus tentando aliviar o ambiente. — Espero que não te moleste.

— Claro que não. Bem-vindo também você, Dumbledore.

— Agradeço-te, Lucius.

— Pedirei que acrescentem um lugar na mesa.

Lucius saiu da sala depois de convidá-los a acomodar-se. Todos ocuparam assento, e Severus se assegurou de que Harry não se separasse de seu lado. De imediato Ayrton correu às pernas de seu papai, sem soltar a vassoura de sua mão.

— É formosa, Harry, obrigado!

— Por nada, me alegra que tenha gostado.

— Vai ficar-te a jantar conosco verdade?

— Sim te agrada a ideia?

— Muito!... Veem, vamos, vou te mostrar meu quarto.

Ayrton pôs-se de pé puxando a Harry da mão, este olhou a Severus pedindo sua autorização e ante um assentimento de cabeça, Harry deixou que o inquieto menino o levasse escadas acima. Ao ficar sozinhos, Dumbledore aclarou sua garganta.

— O menino não sabe quem é Harry em sua vida verdadeiro?

— Ele saberá esta noite.

— Que acha que opine?

— Não sei, Albus, e não tente me pôr mais nervoso do que já estou.

Dumbledore assentiu e olhou para as escadas onde o menino tinha desaparecido junto com Harry. Esperava que nada resultasse mau.

Harry olhava sorridente quanto brinquedo ensinasse-lhe Ayrton. Lhe lisonjeava e preocupou-lhe que o pedaço de pergaminho com seu nome ocupasse um lugar privilegiado no criado-mudo.

— Você é amigo de meu papai Severus verdade? —perguntou o menino sentando-se junto a Harry no borde da cama.

— Sim, muito bons amigos.

— E vai vir a visitar-nos com frequência?

— Pois, isso espero. —respondeu nervoso.

— Na semana que vem vamos ir a buscar uma escola nova. A senhora que me cuidava me ensinou a ler, mas já tenho que ir ao colégio, ainda que diz papai que não posso ir a Hogwarts ainda.

— Não, isso será quando cumpra os onze.

— Quanto anos você tem?

— Dezessete.

— E papai dá-te aulas?... Eu quero que quando entre a Hogwarts me dê aulas, ainda que agora gostaria que renunciasse.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio para não perguntar, cria intuir a resposta, qualquer menino que não pudesse ver seguido a um de seus pais pediria que não trabalhasse. Isso o fez se prometer que não afastaria a Severus mais tempo do necessário, o menino era demasiado pequeno e precisava de sua presença.

Severus entrou nesse momento salvando ao moreno, e em poucos minutos já se encontravam jantando. Lucius ocupou o lugar principal, Severus fez ao outro extremo da mesa com Harry a sua direita e Dumbledore a seu lado. Ayrton tinha que se ter sentado junto a Lucius, mas preferiu ocupar a esquerda de Severus. Isso não ofendeu ao loiro, ao invés, gostava muito ver como de seu filho tinha herdado sua debilidade pelo moreno.

— E não vai vir meu irmão? —perguntou Ayrton inocentemente.

— Está muito ocupado, Ayrton, em outro dia o verá.

— Posso comer pêssegos com creme? —questionou esquecendo-se de Draco, Lucius sorriu ante isso, mas mal ia responder quando Severus se lhe adiantou.

— Os pêssegos são a sobremesa, Ayrton, ainda não pode os comer.

Ayrton buscou a Lucius com a mirada em espera de apoio, parecia que com ele poderia obter a permissão, mas o loiro lhe sorriu negando, isso foi suficiente para que o pequeno começasse a comer as odiadas ervilhas.

Harry olhava aquilo com ternura. Sonhava com ter já a seu próprio filho a quem consentir como o fazia Lucius, e com Severus a um lado para impor regras, ainda que a escondidas jogassem as rompendo. Sentiu seu coração bater emocionado ante a cercania de ser parte dessa família, de ampliar com seu bebê. E soube que Severus se sentia igual, pois sentiu sua mão apertando calidamente seu joelho, e ao voltear ao olhar encontrou um doce sorriso na que lhe confiava seu amor.

— Ayrton… —começou Lucius depois de terminar o jantar, enquanto o menino devorava seus ansiados pêssegos sem importar-lhe bater com o creme. —… seu papai e eu temos algo que te dizer.

— Papai vai vir-se a viver conosco! —exclamou saltando sobre a cadeira.

— Não, e se senta, Ayrton. —advertiu Severus, o menino duvidou um pouco, mas terminou obedecendo ainda que em seu lugar continuou muito inquieto. — O que temos que te dizer é que teu papai Lucius e eu somos muito bons amigos, mas não vamos viver juntos. Eu te visitarei com frequência, te prometo que todos os dias tentarei vir a te ver, Ayrton.

— Já não nos quer?

— Ayrton, quero muito a ambos, mas também a outra pessoa.

— A quem?

— A Harry.

Severus apertou a mão de Harry por sobre a mesa, o menino olhava-os alternadamente, sem entender o que sucedia.

— Harry e eu vamos viver juntos, Ayrton. –aclarou Severus ao ver a confusão nos olhos escuros do menino.

— Não vivem juntos no colégio?... não entendo.

— Após o colégio seguiremos vivendo juntos. Nos casamos.

— Casar-se?... Você e Harry?

— Sim, carinho. Ele é meu esposo.

— E papai? —perguntou olhando a Lucius.

— Ele e eu somos amigos nada mais.

Ayrton baixou o rosto, um par de lágrimas escorregaram por suas pequenas bochechas. Não entendia muito, mas o que soube é que seu sonho de que seus pais estivessem junto a ele já não sucederia. Harry olhou a Severus preocupado pela reação do menino. Lucius pôs-se de pé nesse momento para ir por Ayrton enquanto Severus tentava limpar seu pranto, sem imaginar-se que a reação do pequeno fosse de rejeição e com um tapa apartou o braço de seu pai.

— Não te quero! —gritou furioso.

— Ayrton! —exclamou Lucius chegando até ele, o menino saltou a seus braços, aferrando-se a seu pescoço sem deixar de chorar. — Não deve ser grosseiro com teu pai, agora mesmo lhe dará uma desculpa.

— Não!... Que se vá, que se vão todos!

— Ayrton, se segue nesse plano vou ter que te castigar. —advertiu Lucius.

— Deixa-o, Lucius. —interveio Severus afligido pelo pranto de seu filho. — Acho que melhor vamo-nos, virei amanhã.

— Não venha! —berrou Ayrton. — Se quer mais a Harry, combina-te com ele!

Severus queria dizer-lhe que não era assim, mas tinha tal nodo na garganta que mal podia respirar. Lucius sorriu-lhe desculpando a atitude de seu filho e foi-se com ele para o andar superior.

— Severus, talvez seja melhor que fique. —disse Harry acercando a seu esposo. —Seu filho precisa-te agora.

— Não sê se deva lhe cumprir caprichos. Ademais, é melhor esperar a que se lhe passe o enojo, amanhã virei a falar com ele… Lhe perdoa, Harry, te asseguro que não sempre é assim.

— Eu não tenho nada que lhe perdoar.

Harry abraçou a Severus manifestando-lhe seu apoio e seu carinho, o moreno lhe beijou no alto da cabeça antes de fazer-lhe um sinal ao calado Albus para que saíssem da casa.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius tinha batalhado bastante para controlar a Ayrton, o menino tinha rompido em pedaços o autógrafo de Harry, arrancado todas as fibras da vassoura e lançado o pau ao pátio por sua janela, além de chutar até que se cansou e continuou chorando em sua cama. Ao loiro doía-lhe na alma ver a seu pequeno tão triste, não deixava de chamar a Severus entre seus suaves choramingos.

— Já te sente melhor? —perguntou-lhe recostando-se depois dele quando sentiu seus soluços mais acalmados, e lhe abraçou carinhoso, aliviado de não receber uma rejeição.

— Odeio a papai Severus!

— Não digas isso, carinho, você não o odeia, senão não estaria triste.

— Porque você não chora?... é que não o quer?

— Quero-o muito, por isso mesmo não choro.

Ayrton deixou de chorar para pôr atenção, girou-se para olhar de em frente a seu pai quem sorria-lhe enquanto limpou-lhe o rosto.

— Eu choro porque não vai viver conosco, porque o quero aqui… Harry é mau ao tirar.

— Não, carinho. Potter poderá ser qualquer coisa, e acha-me que me ocorrem os suficientes adjetivos, mas não é má pessoa, ele ama a seu pai e o ama muitíssimo, tanto como você e como eu. Por isso não choro, porque sei que ele vai fazer muito feliz a teu papai.

— Não é feliz conosco?

— Sim, é feliz, porque ama-nos, mas os adultos precisamos outras coisas na vida, outros amores diferentes, e seu papai encontrou-o em Harry Potter.

— É que eu quero que viva aqui.

— Sei-o, a mim também gostaria… mas se de ambos amamos a Severus devemos querer que ele seja feliz onde seja. Por isso quero que me prometa que não voltará a ser mau com ele e quando lhe veja, volte ao querer como sempre.

— Mas…

— Escuta Ayrton. Se você e eu lhe pedimos a seu papai que fique conosco, te asseguro que o fará, mas sempre estaria triste por não ter a Potter com ele… e você não quer o ver triste verdade?

— N-não.

— Vamos deixar-lhe que viva com quem queira, e quando venha conosco o vamos querer muito de acordo?

— E não podem se vir eles dois a viver aqui?

Lucius sorriu ante a ingênua ideia de seu filho.

— Isso não é possível pelo momento, mas te tenho outra boa notícia, ademais, seu papai Severus e Harry te vão dar cedo um presente muito especial… vais ter um irmãozinho, sempre quis isso ou não?

— Um irmãozinho? —perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

— Assim é. De modo que, em lugar de que sejamos menos, pois vamos ser mais. —concluiu sorrindo-lhe feliz ao ver que seu filho também voltava a sorrir.

— Sim quero um irmãozinho… ainda que preferiria que fosse seu e de papai.

O alívio temporário que sentisse Lucius voltou a evaporar-se quando os olhos de seu filho se inundaram em pranto.

"Ai, Severus" –pensou pressionado. _-"Se não fosse porque te amo como a ninguém, te amaldiçoaria por ser quem está fazendo chorar a nosso filho" _

Lucius às vezes desejava não se ter apaixonado nunca, ser o mesmo frio e altivo homem que vivia pendente só de si mesmo. Agora já não podia fazer isso, quando menos o esperou seu melhor amigo lhe roubou o coração e mudou sua vida por completo para a fazer mais complicada. Dantes era tão fácil decidir que fazer, tão só era ver quantos benefícios lhe contribuía a ele e só a ele.

Mas isso já era inconcebível, primeiro tinha que pensar em Ayrton, em como lhe afetaria ao menino. E em Severus. Os dois converteram-se em prioridades que jamais teve, e por isso também entendia o comportamento hostil de Draco, nunca lhe deu essas atenções. Já não tinha caso se arrepender disso, mas não estava disposto a cometer os mesmos erros com Ayrton, seu menino ia ser o menino mais feliz do mundo… ainda que agora pouco estava conseguindo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

No caminho a Hogwarts desde suas portas, nenhum dos três pronunciou palavra alguma. Severus ia abraçado de Harry, e quando chegaram ao átrio, Harry buscou ao Diretor em busca de autorização para não se despedir ainda. O velho assentiu e tomou seu caminho para suas habitações enquanto Harry e Severus dirigiam-se às masmorras.

O Gryffindor tirou-se a capa e sustentou a que Severus lhe dava para as colocar no cabideiro. O moreno tinha ido a sentar-se junto ao fogo, e Harry sentiu-se mau por ele, lhe notava muito triste, pelo que não se surpreendeu quando o homem mais forte que conhecesse, se lhe abraçou chorando em seu peito no momento em que foi a sentar a seu lado.

Não lhe disse nada, nenhuma palavra poderia ajudar no absoluto, tão só lhe deixou se desafogar enquanto acariciava suavemente seu longo cabelo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao chegar a seu despacho, Dumbledore não se estranhou de ver a Remus aí. O licantropo sabia que estaria presente à reunião e seguramente quereria se inteirar do sucedido.

— De modo que não tudo saiu bem. —comentou respirando fundo depois que o Diretor lhe inteirasse dos resultados.

— Pois não, mas pelo que vi, é provável que Severus tenha sido sincero com Harry.

— Também me parece, mas…

— … Mas há algo estranho. Igual sinto eu.

— Acha que devamos intervir?

— Não mais do que já o fazemos, meu querido Remus.

— Albus, mudando um pouco de tema, quisesse pedir-te um favor.

O diretor arqueou as sobrancelhas, Remus poucas vezes pedia-lhe favores, de modo que sabia que seguramente era de algo importante, e quando se inteirou do que se tratava não pôde se negar, lhe dando então a liberdade de atuar quando quisesse.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

— Como se sente? —perguntou Harry depois de que Severus aceitasse se dar um banho e meter na cama para dormir.

— Melhor… fica comigo?

— Nem sequer tem que o perguntar.

Severus sorriu tristemente enquanto Harry foi a mudar-se de roupa para acompanhar-lhe. Ao estar recostados juntos e abraçados, o moreno sorriu acariciando o ventre de Harry.

— Já quisesse o sentir. —manifestou sorridente. — Oxalá pareça-se a ti.

— Oh, eu seria feliz se fosse teu vivo retrato.

— Deve amar a teus filhos, Harry Potter, e desejar-lhes sempre tudo bem. —caçoou acercando lhe meloso.

Harry riu suavemente dantes de beijar a seu esposo. E quando concluiu o beijo acariciou amorosamente seus lábios com seus dedos.

— É normal que Ayrton tenha atuado como o fez.

— Sim, isso creio. Amanhã irei vê-lo, tenho que falar com ele e o convencer de que não posso fazer de minha vida o que lhe queira.

— Quer-te muito, isso ficou muito claro, e lhe doeu saber que não viverá com eles.

— Não posso o separar de Lucius, senão me encantaria que ficasse conosco.

— Mas não tem porque falar de separações, Sev, o verá todos os dias e muito cedo se acostumará a isso.

— Sei-o… Ademais, até faz muito pouco só o via uma vez por semana, só em férias podia ir diário ao visitar.

— Isso não tem nada que ver, os meninos querem estar com seus pais a toda hora, e se depois da derrota de Voldemort o frequentaste mais, seguramente agora teme que as coisas regressem a ser como antes, mas quando saiba que não é assim e que poderá contar contigo sempre que o precise, seguramente que irá se adaptando.

— Posso saber onde ficou o Harry inepto a quem lhe dei classes?

— Apaixonou-se de um inteligente Professor que quiçá lhe contagiou um pouco de sua engenhosa perspicácia.

Severus riu abraçando-se de Harry, agradecendo ao céu por tê-lo, e esperando com o coração na mão, que isso nunca mudasse.

0=0=0=0=0=0;=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo bom no ar. Mas porque será que todos estão desconfiados de Severus? O que será que ele esconde ainda?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve**


	6. Escandalo

**Capitulo seis: Escândalo **

Harry mal podia concentrar em suas aulas de Defesa, e sabia que seguramente Severus se sentiria igual ou pior. Admirava seu profissionalismo ao ficar a dar suas aulas como todos os dias, ainda que pensou que quiçá o fazia para dar mais tempo a Ayrton de se tranquilizar. Nem sequer podia pôr atenção a seus amigos, Ron e Hermione olhavam-lhe com curiosidade, tinham tentado acercar-se, mas Harry já quase nem se aparecia pela Torre, e quiçá assim era melhor pois pelo cedo ainda seguiam sem sentir que sua relação com Snape fosse uma boa ideia.

Quando soou o sino, Harry saiu correndo, era a hora da comida e queria a aproveitar para avançar em seus deveres, a noite anterior não pôde fazer nada. Ron e Hermione viram-lhe sair com essa urgência, mas não fizeram a menor tentativa pelo deter e juntos se foram comer tentando se esquecer de seu melhor amigo.

Por sua vez, Draco também se dispunha a sair, se entreteve a mais devido a que seus úteis faziam questão de se sair de sua mochila sem razão aparente, e quando se conseguiu incorporar viu que era o último, já só ficava Remus quem se encontrava de pé bem perto dele, em espera de que lhe olhasse.

— Oferece algo? —perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha quando Remus lhe impediu o passo.

— Senta-te, temos que falar.

— Fiz algo mau? —pergunta obedecendo a relutantemente.

— Toda esta semana tem estado muito distraído, Malfoy.

— E quer que lhe recorde o porque?

— Não é necessário, mas ao passo que vais seguramente poderia reprovar a matéria.

— Isso não é verdade! —protestou acirradamente. — Não tenho descuidado meus estudos e lhe asseguro que sairei bem em meus exames.

— Bem, de acordo, mas segundo lembro, disseste que renunciaria a sua família quando terminasses Hogwarts.

— Assim é, e isso que tem que ver com você?

— E já tens pensado em como te sustentará depois?

Draco franziu os lábios, não tinha deixado de pensar nisso, mas odiava ter que reconhecer que não tinha encontrado nenhuma solução ainda.

— Pensa estudar, Draco? —perguntou Remus ante o silêncio.

— Gostaria, mas suponho que terei que me encontrar de um trabalho primeiro.

— Te interessaria o posto de meu assistente?

— Seu assistente?

— Exato. Pode tomá-lo assim que te gradue, mas eu gosto que de meus assistentes tenham o melhor nível acadêmico, e sei que o tem, mas mesmo assim, se aceita, te proponho um curso de treinamento daqui a sua graduação.

— Porque está fazendo isto? —perguntou desconfiado. — Eu jamais lhe agradei, não me estranharia que esse posto lhe oferecesse a Potter, mas porque a mim?

— Equivoca quando diz que não me agrada, e ademais reconheço que é um dos melhores alunos, se te estou oferecendo não é nenhuma dádiva, é tão só o reconhecer que posso encontrar em ti o que estou buscando.

— E daí está buscando?

— Para valer que é desconfiado, Malfoy! —riu divertido. — Tão só busco ajudar-te e ter ademais, o melhor assistente possível. Toma-lo ou deixa-lo?

— Preciso pensá-lo.

— Bem, mas não se demore muito. Falta pouco para que as aulas terminem, e quisesse adiantar em seu treinamento, inclusive poderia te dar um pagamento simbólico neste tempo, desse modo poderia ir poupando algo de dinheiro. E inclusive, quando tenha o posto, pode ocupar uma das habitações do colégio, isso te pouparia ademais ter que pagar algum aluguel.

— Já lhe disse que o pensarei.

Draco pôs-se de pé para marchar-se, mas mal tinha chegado à porta quando a voz de seu Professor lhe chamou, sem dissimular seu contrariedade se girou para saber o que queria agora.

— Draco, com respeito ao que me contaste de teu pai e Severus…

— Não quero falar de isso! —interrompeu-lhe molesto.

— Não o faremos, tão só te recomendo que fale com Lucius, há coisas que mal interpretou.

— Você que pode saber?

— Não é algo que me corresponda te dizer, Draco.

— Muito bem, então também não se intrometa.

Remus sorriu tristemente quando o loiro saiu açoitando a porta. Suspirou decidido a armar-se de paciência, achava que o garoto realmente devia sentir-se sozinho para estar tomando decisões tão drásticas e seguir atuando sempre à defensiva. Propôs-se ajudá-lo, quisesse ou não Draco… e também se propôs não antepor demasiado o que o loiro lhe provocava, não se ia arriscar ao afastar por não saber controlar seus sentimentos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Assim que terminaram as classes vespertinas, Harry correu para as masmorras, ia coberto com sua capa de invisibilidade ainda que não punha muita atenção de que lhe estivesse cobrindo bem, o único que queria era chegar antes de que Severus se marchasse. Teve sorte e ninguém viu dois pés correndo pelos corredores.

Respirou fundo ao ver a Severus colocando-se sua capa depois de que abrisse a porta de sua habitação.

— Harry, não deve agitar desse modo. —lhe reprendia carinhosamente ao ver que seu esposo arquejava pelo esforço.

— Queria ver-te antes de que te fosse para te desejar sorte.

Severus sorriu, estava beijando-lhe quando os lumes da lareira se avivaram. Ao acercar-se viu a Lucius através do fogo.

— Sucede algo? Trata-se de Ayrton? —perguntou preocupado.

— Está bem, precisamente para isso te chamava. Preciso que venha.

— Já ia para lá.

— Traz a Potter também. —agregou sem dar-se conta que Harry tinha permanecido a um par de metros atrás de Severus. — Ayrton quer falar com ele.

Severus assentiu e apagou a comunicação. Ao voltar-se a olhar a Harry, sorriu ao vê-lo tão pálido como nunca antes, e sorria assustado.

— Parece como se tivesses visto um fantasma.

— Seu filho quer-me ver. —murmurou titubeante.

— Estarei contigo, e não permitirei que te faça nenhum xingamento.

— Me defenderá do ogro de seu filho? —caçoou quando Severus lhe abraçou protetor.

— Te defenderei de dragões, bestas… e de Ayrton.

Harry sentiu-se melhor com a broma de seu esposo e assentiu aceitando ir com ele. Uns minutos mais tarde já se encontravam na sala dos Malfoy esperando a que Lucius e Ayrton baixassem. Harry agradecia que Severus não deixava de apertar sua mão lhe brindando confiança, sobretudo quando sabia que ele deveria se sentir tão ou mais nervoso. Ao pouco momento viram descer a pai e filho tomados da mão. O menino tinha a mirada baixa e luzia triste.

Foi nesse momento que Severus não pôde se conter mais e soltando a Harry foi a abraçar a seu filho, este não o recusou e se deixou envolver apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de seu pai, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço.

— Perdoa-me. —lhe sussurrou debilmente, e Severus sentiu seu coração romper-se ao notar como uma morna umidade lhe eletrizava a pele. Foi a sentar-se em um dos cadeirões e apartando o rosto de seu menino, limpou suas lágrimas com suaves beijos.

— Não chore, e não me peça perdão… Eu entendo que te tenha molestado, Ayrton, e sinto muito não ter podido te comprazer, mas minha vida agora é diferente.

— Papai já me disse. Diz que devo estar feliz de que você seja feliz.

— Igual que eu, só posso me sentir contente quando te vejo sorrir… Anda, sorri para mim e nos esquecemos de todo te parece?

— Sim, papai… Quero-te muito!

Severus sentiu que a alma lhe voltava ao corpo quando voltou a ver o inocente sorriso de Ayrton alumiar seu rosto, lhe abraçou enquanto o menino limpava com seus mãozinhas suas últimas lágrimas. Foi então que viu a Harry a uns passos deles, lhes observando em silêncio ao igual que fazia Lucius.

De um salto baixou-se das pernas de seu pai e caminhou para Harry. Este não se moveu, mas seu coração batia muito forte e sentia as pernas lhe tremer.

— Lamento-o, Harry, não devi te jogar de casa ontem, e sinto muito o que fiz.

— Não, não se preocupe por nada. —assegurou Harry ajoelhando-se para ficar à altura do pequeno. — Escuta, eu gostaria muito que fôssemos amigos, de minha intenção não é afastar a Severus de ti, e eu te prometo que virá a te ver todos os dias.

— Só me promete algo.

— O que queira.

— Que vai ser muito feliz contigo, não o faça chorar porque se sente feio.

— Prometo. —assegurou com a mão no coração.

— Confio em ti… Harry?

— Diga-me.

— Quisesse que me desculpasse, ontem à noite me enojei demasiado e rompi teu autógrafo… o sento.

— Está bem, não há problema, eu posso escrever meu nome onde você queira e quantas vezes queira.

Ayrton assentiu e sorrindo aliviado passou seus pequenos braços rodeando o pescoço de Harry. Este suspirou fechando os olhos ante esse abraço, foi uma sensação que jamais esqueceria, e podia entender porque Severus queria tanto a esse menino. No dia em que ele pudesse receber um abraço assim de seu filho, seguramente choraria de alegria.

Decidiram ficar a jantar essa noite e foi realmente diferente ao ocorrido o jantar prévio. Os risos inundavam o ambiente, sobretudo de Harry e Ayrton quem depois do mau engulo puderam dar-se conta que gostavam de muitas coisas em comum. O menino era feliz escutando falar de Quidditch, da vida no colégio, até de seus doces favoritos.

Severus também intervinha na conversa ainda que com mais solenidade, mas sorria muito, algo que a Harry lhe alegrava a alma.

O único que se mantinha distante era Lucius, seus lábios às vezes emitiam algum sorriso de cortesia, mas a maior parte do tempo permaneceu calado e como simples observador. Não queria demonstrar o que realmente sentia ao ver as mãos unidas de Severus e Harry, o amor nos olhos negros que tinha chegado a desejar que fosse para ele, mas jamais pôde o conseguir. Ocultou baixo uma máscara de indiferença a amargura de ver que ele estava sobrando, que seu filho se divertia com Harry, e que falavam e faziam planos do bebê que vinha em caminho.

A hora da despedida foi difícil, mas Ayrton recebeu um sinal de Lucius para que recordasse que não devia mortificar mais a Severus, de modo que conteve suas vontades de lhe pedir que não se fosse e lhe despediu com um beijo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao chegar o fim de semana, novamente os nervos foram a Harry. Já não sabia se era boa ideia dar a conhecer seu casamento com Severus no mesmo dia em que apresentariam a Ayrton, mas olhava a seu esposo muito entusiasmado, tanto que não podia dissimula-lo apesar de ser um experiente em aparências, de modo que melhor não disse nada.

— Rabisco, despreocupa-te. —aconselhou-lhe abraçando-lhe enternecido pelo tremor nas mãos de seu companheiro ao abotoar-se a camisa. — Nada mau passará.

— Sim, isso quero pensar, mas é que essas coisas de estar em frente a estranhos e dizer algo de minha vida pessoal nunca me deu bons resultados. —confiou estreitando a Severus pela cintura enquanto apoiava seu rosto no cálido peito de seu esposo.

— Agora será diferente, se trata de dar uma boa notícia. Mas me diga, há algo que possa fazer para acalmar esses nervos?

— Não é demasiado tarde para um pó?

— Algo. —disse rindo-se. — Mas te compensarei ao voltar… enquanto se conformaria com um beijo?

— Que seja um graaaaande beijo!

Severus cumpriu-o e Harry conseguiu esquecer-se momentaneamente de enfrentar o que viria quando os lábios de Severus se uniram aos seus, afogando em sua garganta um arquejo prazeroso com a suave opressão que o Pocionista exercia em seu corpo.

Mais tarde, quando chegaram a casa dos Malfoy, Harry se surpreendeu de ver demasiada gente. Aquilo parecia uma grande festa, e isso que Lucius tinha assegurado que só convidaria a alguns conhecidos e gente relacionada com os negócios. Mas também notou a presença de repórteres e isso já não gostou nada.

— Ninguém te molestará. —assegurou-lhe Severus inclinando-se para falar ao ouvido. — Adverti-lhe a Lucius que lhes dissesse que não se te acercassem a não ser que se lhes indicasse.

— De acordo… isso espero.

— Isso sucede quando é uma celebridade, amor. —debochou-se gentilmente.

— Desejo com todas minhas forças, Severus, que esta noite se te rondem a seu redor para que veja que não é nada cômodo. —grunhiu divertido.

— Hey, que são esses maus desejos para seu esposo?

Harry riu, mas já não puderam seguir conversando. Dumbledore acercou-se-lhes, novamente tinha-se auto invitado, só que nesta ocasião ademais levou seu próprio convidado, Remus.

— Já chegou quem te pode roubar câmera, Harry. —jogou Severus quando um fotógrafo de imediato aproveitou a oportunidade para retratar ao grande mago Diretor do prestigiado colégio de magia e feitiçaria.

— Tentarei não me pôr zeloso.

— De que falam? —perguntou Remus preferindo acercar-se a eles depois de sair do redemoinho criado meio a Dumbledore.

— Nada importante, tão só nos relaxamos. —assegurou Harry já mais tranquilo.

— E quando vou conhecer a Ayrton?

— Não terá que esperar muito… Aí vem.

Severus despediu-se de Harry para ir reunir-se junto a Lucius e Ayrton, foi então que a total atenção se dirigiu para eles, todos intrigados pela presença do formoso menino loiro que caminhava da mão do poderoso magnata. Lucius reuniu-os em torno de uma mesa alongada, ocupando o lugar central com Severus a sua esquerda e Ayrton a sua direita.

O menino luzia um pouco intimidado com tantas pessoas a seu redor e escondia-se parcialmente depois da elegante túnica de seu pai, esperando que aquilo terminasse cedo. Tivesse preferido ir-se a jogar com Harry, a quem saudou de longe.

— Bem-vindos todos. —começou Lucius. — Espero que seja de seu agrado a comida e bebida que se dispôs para vocês. —agregou referindo às mesas colocadas às orlas com bandejas e fontes de lanches, além dos garçons que repartiam bebidas. — A intenção de reuni-los é para apresentar-lhes a alguém muito especial… seu nome é Ayrton Lucius Malfoy Snape.

Ante a menção de dois sobrenomes juntos, aunado à presença do Professor de Poções, a avalanche de perguntas e fotografias não se fizeram esperar. Ayrton espantou-se momentaneamente, quis esconder-se baixo a mesa, mas Lucius sustentou-o rodeando com seus braços parando em uma cadeira a seu lado.

— É filho meu e de Severus Snape. —manifestou Lucius com profundo orgulho. — Tem cumprido já os seis anos e tem demonstrado em muitas ocasiões que será um grande mago como seus pais.

Ayrton quis sorrir ao escutar isso, mas se sentia demasiado nervoso para o conseguir, tão só deixou que seu pai se dedicasse a responder quanta pergunta lhe faziam, sobretudo os repórteres, pois os convidados privados só se concretavam a cochichar entre eles.

— Esta reunião também é para se apresentar publicamente como companheiros? —perguntou um dos repórteres se dirigindo especialmente para Severus. — É por isso a presença do Diretor do Colégio onde labora?

— A relação que mantenho com Lucius Malfoy é só como pais de Ayrton. —respondeu com voz grave. — E como sabíamos que deduziriam esse engano, devo aclarar que eu tenho a outra pessoa em minha vida, e nos casamos faz pouco tempo.

A notícia de que o adusto Professor estava casado desatou novas perguntas, sobretudo aquelas relacionadas com a identidade de seu companheiro. Ninguém parecia achar que estivesse unido a outra pessoa tendo a Lucius Malfoy tão à mão.

A inquietude entre os assistentes fez duvidar a Severus de se devia falar mais. Não queria imiscuir a Harry, mas se não o fazia poderiam se suscitar mais mal entendidos, e estava farto deles, e também temeroso de que algum dos assistentes danara sua relação com Harry. O melhor era declará-lo já, e se evitar posteriormente alguma difamação.

Harry notou seu titubeio, era o momento de ajudá-lo, de modo que tomou ar profundamente, e caminhando decidido acercou-se a ele. Ao vê-lo, Severus sentiu-se orgulhoso, não se ia deixar intimidar por ninguém, estava feliz e satisfeito de quem tinha elegido estar a seu lado, de modo que alongou um braço para o receber.

Quando Harry apareceu junto ao Professor, toda a atenção se centrou neles. Harry percorreu lhes um a um com a mirada, não tinha quem não lhe estivesse observando, entre incrédulo ou confundido. Finalmente sorriu acercando seu corpo ao de seu esposo.

— Eu sou. —afirmou Harry. — Sou o esposo de Severus Snape, casamos-nos faz em uma semana.

— Mas não está isso proibido?... talvez não segue sendo você aluno do colégio Hogwarts onde o Professor dá sua cátedra?

— Sigo sendo aluno, por suposto, ainda que não por muito tempo, cedo me graduarei e isso deixará de ser um inconveniente.

— Mas segue sendo uma relação que avaria as regras do colégio ou não?

— Isso não está a discussão neste momento. —afirmou Severus começando a molestar-se.

— Se fizeram-no do conhecimento público então podemos perguntar.

— E para tudo há uma resposta. —escutou-se uma voz a suas costas. Ao voltar-se e ver que se tratava de Dumbledore, quem caminhava para diante com toda a tranquilidade do mundo os deixou momentaneamente calados. — O Conselho Escolar tem sido inteirado do enlace matrimonial de Severus Snape e Harry Potter e não há nenhum inconveniente ao respeito. São condições especiais que a nenhum de vocês concerne

Severus trocou uma mirada com Dumbledore, agradecendo por sua intervenção, pela primeira vez feliz de sua presença nessa casa. A partir desse momento parecia que o Diretor seria o novo centro de perguntas, mas uma pessoa se acercou discretamente até onde estava Ayrton. O menino assustou-se quando se lhe perguntou sua opinião a respeito de que Snape apresentasse a seu esposo em frente a seu outro pai.

Isso foi suficiente para que Lucius reagisse como uma fera. Abraçou a seu filho protegendo-lhe de todos, e seus olhos claros reluziam de raiva ao sentir o tremor e a força com que o menino se aferrava a sua túnica.

— Convoquei a esta reunião precisamente para evitar estas estupidezes. —bramou enfurecido ainda que sem levantar demasiado a voz com a intenção de não armar mais escândalo. — Não permitirei que nenhum de vocês, sem exceção, se acerque novamente a meu filho com suas sujas intenções… Se me conhecem, sabem que falo em sério e a ninguém lhe convém ter a Lucius Malfoy como seu inimigo declarado Me entenderam?

O silêncio fez-se, e com a dura mirada do homem foi suficiente para dar por terminada a sessão de perguntas. Lucius levou a seu filho ao despacho contiguo.

— Vá com eles, Severus. —disse-lhe Harry entendendo que seu esposo também queria consolar a seu menino.

— Estará bem só?

— Fico com Remus e Dumbledore, descuida.

— Voltarei cedo… Amo-te.

Harry sorriu-lhe animando-lhe a atingi-los, enquanto ele se aproximou a Remus. Ainda que os repórteres tinham sido retirados amavelmente pelos guardas de segurança, ainda ficavam os convidados, e o moreno não se sentia cômodo entre eles.

Quando Severus entrou ao despacho se encontrou a Lucius sentado em um cadeirão, balançando ao menino em suas pernas quem já se via bem mais relaxado pelo que sorriu ao ver entrar a seu outro pai.

— Já se foram todos? —perguntou esperançado de voltar à tranquilidade de sua casa.

— Não todos, mas não se preocupes, já não fica ninguém que te possa molestar. —assegurou Severus sentando-se junto a eles, pelo que Ayrton saltou a suas pernas. — De qualquer forma não se preocupe, Ayrton, não tens que sair mais.

— Lamento-o, Severus, mas ainda falta o jantar, irei ordenando que vão todos ao comedor, é necessário que Ayrton esteja presente, há gente que quero que conheça. —interveio Lucius.

— Como para que?

— São pessoas importantes, e têm filhos da idade de Ayrton, cedo os conhecerá e me interessa que eles aprovem sua amizade.

— Para que teria de te interessar?

— Pretendo que meu filho se relacione com as melhores pessoas possíveis, suponho que não te oporás a isso. Ayrton terá que conhecer a esses meninos quando vá a seu colégio, e melhor que o vejam como um Malfoy e não como um estranho.

— E tem que ser justo agora?

— Sim, melhor ocupa de seu esposo e eu de meu filho.

Lucius pôs-se de pé tomando a Ayrton para sair. Severus ficou impávido ante a fria resposta do loiro, cria saber a que se devia, era a primeira vez que apresentava a Harry como seu esposo, era o fazer público… era arrebatar a Lucius qualquer esperança que tivesse.

Doeu-lhe por ele, mas não podia fazer nada. Estava tentando fazer as coisas o melhor possível, ainda que parecia que sempre teria alguém que saísse sacrificado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry viu que Lucius tinha saído do despacho levando a Ayrton e o apresentava orgulhoso com algumas pessoas, geralmente casais que pareciam importantes, mas por mais que olhou para a porta por onde saíssem, jamais viu aparecer a quem mais lhe interessava, pelo que se desculpou com Remus e foi para esse despacho.

Abriu timidamente a porta, ainda não podia se sentir com toda a confiança como para andar por essa casa sem permissão, mas ao ver que Severus estava só e continuava sentado em frente a uma lareira apagada, se foi sentar a seu lado.

— Está bem?

— Sim, só descansava um pouco… neste dia tem resultado esgotador.

— Sim, acho que sim. Quer que nos vamos a casa?

— Em um momento, antes quisesse dar-te algo.

Harry sorriu ladeando a cabeça, Severus nesse momento pareceu tirar-se todo o cansaço e sorria emocionado. Sacou do bolso interior de seu túnica uma caixinha de veludo negro, e ao abri-lo, Harry descobriu que tinha um par de anéis lavrados em ouro. Um nodo formou-se em sua garganta ao saber o que eram.

— Casamo-nos tão rápido que não teve tempo de fazer as coisas como é devido. —disse Severus. — Mas sempre é bom retificar.

Harry queria dizer algo, mas se tinha ficado completamente sem palavras. Severus sacou o mais pequeno dos anéis e Harry pôde ver que tinha uma inscrição em seu interior, eram suas iniciais enlaçadas e a um lado a frase "para sempre".

Depois tocou a Harry fazer o mesmo, e sentiu um profundo sentimento de dita, honra e euforia enchendo-lhe o coração quando cativou o dedo de Severus com o anel que simbolizava sua união.

Se beijaram e por muito tempo esqueceram até a gente que esperava lá afora, o único que queriam era seguir desfrutando de suas caricias, de sua companhia, e seus sonhos ante a proximidade de seu primeiro filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus decidiu ir-se cedo da reunião, achando que Harry já não corria nenhum risco e estando Dumbledore ainda presente, não considerava necessária sua presença. Surpreendeu-se de que ao chegar a sua habitação, encontrou a Draco sentado no chão em frente a sua porta.

Quando o loiro lhe olhou, se pôs rapidamente de pé tentando que não se desse conta que já levava muito tempo lhe esperando, algo que sabia já era impossível de ocultar.

— Posso ajudar-te em algo, Draco?

— Preciso falar com você… sobre o posto de seu assistente.

Remus assentiu e depois de abrir a porta convidou-lhe a passar. Draco obedeceu, mas tinha conseguido perceber que o licantropo estava ataviado com uma túnica nova de gala, pelo que uma aguda suspeita se lhe fincou no peito. Depois de sentar-se, olhou a seu Professor com receio.

— Posso perguntar onde andava?

— Porque quer saber?

— Não é que me interesse o que faça em seu tempo livre, mas acho que não lhe devem sobrar convites a reuniões importantes… o suficientemente importantes como para que tenha abandonado seu particular "estilo" de vestir.

— Bem, acho que já te imagina onde andava.

Draco franziu os lábios. Era absurdo imaginá-lo, não achava nenhuma relação entre seu pai e Remus Lupin. O único mais próximo entre eles era Severus, mas seu padrinho não era precisamente um grande amigo do licantropo. De modo que melhor guardou silêncio para não dizer tolices.

— Está molesto por algo, Draco?

— Por nada… falemos do trabalho, melhor.

— Bem… então aceita trabalhar comigo?

— Sim, mas tenho de pôr certas condições, Professor.

— Você dirá.

— Em primeiro lugar, preciso flexibilidade de horário, minhas outras matérias também são importantes e não quero descuidá-las.

— Não há problema.

— Em segundo lugar, quando tenha o posto formal de assistente, preciso que me assegure a estância em Hogwarts, isso seria o mais prático para mim.

— Dá-o por feito.

— Em terceiro lugar, preciso recomendações, tanto suas como do senhor Diretor para poder conseguir uma bolsa completa no colégio de medimagia.

— Ah, de modo que quer ser medimago.

— Isso não lhe incumbe, Professor… e essa seria a quarta condição. Não se intrometa em minha vida.

— Tentarei não o fazer. Alguma outra coisa que deva saber?

— Sim, ainda que sua recomendação e a de Dumbledore são muito válidas, parece-me que a do Professor Snape me ajudaria muito também, como Professor de Poções seguramente será algo relevante na carreira que tenho elegido.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida que te dará assim que lhe peças.

— Esse é o problema, não quero ter nada que ver com ele. Por isso lhe peço que seja você quem lhe solicite a recomendação.

— Sobre isso… não tens pensado no que te disse de falar com teu pai?

— E você não recorda da quarta condição?

— Bem… então não te surpreendas as notícias que verá amanhã no Profeta.

Draco mordeu-se a língua para não perguntar, mas lhe intrigavam muito as palavras de seu Professor, no entanto, o conseguiu, ainda que se prometendo que leria o jornal a primeira hora.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar e eu seguindo com o meu protesto!**

**Bom vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve!**


	7. Bebê em Gestação

**Capitulo sete**

**Bebê em gestação **

Harry tomava café tranquilamente quando sentiu que duas pessoas se sentavam à cada lado, sorriu para si mesmo, esperando que isso significasse que seus amigos por fim queriam voltar a estar com ele. Mas Hermione colocou um jornal em frente a ele, com os titulares:

"_**Grande Escândalo Social" **_

Não quis ler o conteúdo, tinha uma fotografia sua abarcando meia página, compreendeu que a nota seguramente estava centrada nele.

— Que querem que lhe diga? —perguntou encolhendo-se de ombros. — Não é a primeira vez que apareço no Profeta.

— Faz em uns meses, Harry… —começou Hermione com calma. —… disseste que daria tudo porque se esquecessem de ti. Desejava uma vida tranquila, sem pressões de ninguém, e agora que por fim conseguiste terminar com Voldemort, te complica a existência da maneira mais absurda.

— Não é absurdo estar apaixonado, Hermione. —assegurou olhando os olhos marrom de sua amiga. — E se leu tudo, espero que tenham mencionado o fato de que me casei. —agregou mostrando seu anel com profundo orgulho. — E casei-me com a melhor pessoa que pude encontrar.

— Não tem buscado muito. —murmurou Ron timidamente do outro lado.

— Não preciso buscar mais. —respondeu Harry girando-se para ele. — Tenho sido afortunado de que a vida me pusesse em meu caminho tão cedo.

— Não é muito cedo para ele. —assegurou agora Hermione. — Escuta, Harry, não queremos que nos mal interprete, tanto Ron como eu estaríamos felizes se achássemos que isso te daria o que merece. Mas vocês dois são tão desiguales, o Professor Snape é demasiado maior para ti, ademais está o fato de que foi comensal, que tem um passado com Malfoy e um filho com ele… são coisas que não pode ignorar.

— E que também não desejo o fazer, Hermione, todas essas coisas são o que fazem de Severus o que é hoje, o homem de quem me apaixonei.

— Acho que não é amor, é uma bonita ilusão nada mais, Harry, uma forma desesperada de querer viver rápido… e se dará conta quando deva se enfrentar a esse passado de Snape.

— A que se refere com exatidão, Hermione?

— A compartilhá-lo, Harry, e não me refiro a que te seja infiel, não. O que digo é que chegará no dia em que não poderá estar contigo por cumprir com o outro menino, chegará o momento em que terá que se ficar só em casa enquanto ele está com sua outra família.

— Não vou falar mais disto, se não querem me entender, o lamento muito… mas não abandonarei a Snape, que não se lhe esqueça que eu também espero um filho dele.

— Apressaste-te demasiado, Harry. —comentou Ron em um lamento. — Tivesse sido melhor que se tomasse seu tempo, desfrutasse de sua juventude, sair a festas conosco… Agora nem sequer poderá estudar, a escola de Aurores não admite gravidezes pelo perigo que significa.

— Estudarei depois, não me vou morrer por um ano ou dois que perca.

Nesse momento entraram as corujas levando o correio. Hermione suspirou tristemente, e tomando o jornal o enrolou para guardá-lo.

— Bem, Harry… começa agora mesmo tua nova vida, justo aquela que não querias ter.

Harry conteve a respiração, olhou a seu ao redor, muitos que estavam inscritos no Profeta já liam a notícia de primeira plana, suas exclamações de assombro não se fizeram esperar e chamavam a mais amigos às ler. Não teve quem não volteara ao olhar, escandalizado pela notícia.

Um ruído chamou poderosamente sua atenção. Draco estava tomando seu suco quando alguém lhe colocou o diário em frente a ele. Leu avidamente a notícia, e ao terminar, seus olhos cinzas fixaram-se nos verdes de Harry. Sem esperar mais, caminhou enfurecido para ele.

— Está casado com Snape?!

— Parece que não sabe ler muito bem, Malfoy… e ainda que não seja de sua conta te responderei. Sim, Severus e eu nos casamos faz em uma semana.

— Ele sai com meu pai!

— Não é verdade! —gritou pondo-se de pé, todo o comedor se fez silêncio para os escutar. — Lucius Malfoy é o pai de Ayrton, mas não é companheiro de Severus, isso se terminou faz muito.

— Mas deitaste-te com ele, ainda o sabendo, sabe no que te converte isso?

— Pensa o que te dê a vontade, não vou dar mais explicações, nem a ti nem a ninguém.

— Seguramente foi sua culpa que terminassem. —disse sorrindo zombador.

— Não, Malfoy… não foi sua culpa. —assegurou uma voz chegando por um lado.

Harry não apartou a mirada de Draco, ao reconhecer a voz não tinha necessidade de voltear a assegurar da identidade desta. E nunca em sua vida se imaginou que se sentiria tão emocionado quando Severus se colocou depois de ele, abraçando pelo peito, mostrando a todos seus colegas o especial que era para ele.

— Não sei porque te interessa, Draco. —sussurrou Severus suavemente. — Segundo lembro, renunciaste a sua família sem querer saber mais.

— Não me interessa o que façam, é verdadeiro, podem seguir com suas perversões que nem me vão nem me vêm. —assegurou encolhendo-se de ombros para em seguida retirar-se.

— E todos vocês, jovens… —prosseguiu Severus dirigindo a seus alunos. —… não quero me inteirar a mais reuniões desta índole. Vão a suas ocupações e deixem tranquilo a Harry, suponho que é o menos que podem fazer por ele depois de tudo o que ele tem feito por vocês e suas famílias.

Já ninguém protestou e se afastaram a seus lugares. Harry olhou a Hermione e Ron, mas estes se mantinham distantes, compreendeu que o motivo era a intimidação que Snape provocava neles e que jamais o superariam. Suspirou tristemente, seus amigos e seu esposo não poderiam ser amigos, e creu entender o ponto de vista que eles lhe tinham expressado. Simplesmente tinham medo de perdê-lo. O mau, é que Harry não pensava renunciar a Severus por nada nem por ninguém.

— Convido-te a dar um passeio quer? —disse-lhe o professor girando-o para olhar aos olhos, e ao ver seu sorriso, Harry assentiu.

Saíram juntos para os pátios. Severus bufou, pois ao ser domingo tinha alunos por todos os lados, não queria se ir encerrar às masmorras, mas também não lhe agradava a ideia de beijar a Harry com tanto público.

Harry sentia-se igual, de modo que puxou a Severus para o bosque, aí ninguém entraria. Estiveram caminhando um momento sem adentrar-se demasiado até que chegaram às orlas de um riacho o suficientemente profundo para poder nadar. O professor surpreendeu-se quando Harry, completamente acalorado, se tirou a roupa para se meter completamente nu à água.

— Anda, veem comigo. —convidou-lhe estendendo-lhe sua mão.

— Mas…

— Ninguém virá. —afirmou divertido ao ver que Severus olhava preocupado a vereda por onde tinha chegado. — Faz calor, e aqui te poderá refrescar.

Severus duvidou um momento, mas ao final respirou fundo e aceitou.

— Está gelada, Potter! —queixou-se quando esteve junto ao garoto quem ria por sua reação.

— Não exagere… a ver agora. Segue fria? —perguntou acercando-lhe provocativo.

— Um pouco, terá que fazer algo mais que isso.

— Algo… como isto?

Harry beijou a Severus sugando poderosamente enquanto rodeava-o com braços e pernas. O homem teve que sustentar de um ramo que sobressaía para o riacho, compreendeu o que Harry queria, seu membro endurecido golpeando seu ventre era uma mostra palpável disso, não entendia como não lhe afetava a frialdade da água.

Mas ao cabo de uns segundos já se sentia igual. Harry baixou-se de Severus, e deu-lhe as costas agora apoiando sobre o ramo. O homem envolveu lhe com um amoroso abraço, e enquanto lhe beijava esfregava sua juntada entreperna entre os glúteos de seu esposo, até que pouco foi adentrando-se em busca da suave entrada que sempre estava disposta para ele.

— De… delicioso, Sev. —gemeu empurrando seus quadris para trás, fechando os olhos fascinado de sentir-se penetrado até o fundo.

— Amo-te, Harry —sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno.

Severus levou suas mãos ao ventre do mago mais jovem, acariciando com uma a firme ereção de seu esposo e com a outra acariciando seu ventre, onde já se gestava seu filho e que morria por conhecer. Finalmente ambos chegaram ao orgasmo.

Cansado, Harry não se moveu, continuou apoiando no ramo enquanto respirava agitado, mas sorrindo comprazido. Depois de ele, Severus não deixava de mima-lo, beija-lo repetidamente e lhe abraçando com imensa veneração.

— Quero-te… —repetiu-lhe apaixonado. —… amo-te, meu menino, não me vá deixar nunca.

— Nem pense-lo, não se livrará de mim jamais. —afirmou feliz.

— É tudo para mim, me deste mais do que jamais sonhei… Te amo, te adoro, Harry.

— Basta, Sev, é demasiado meloso para mim. —riu girando-se para abraçá-lo.

— Não me cansarei nunca de te o dizer, do importante que é, e quero que o recorde sempre, que não passe em um dia sem que saiba que me morro sem ti juro que me morro sem ti!

Harry sujeitou o rosto de Severus olhando-lhe direto aos olhos. Estava preocupado. Severus era carinhoso com ele, mas jamais a esses extremos. Não podia se queixar, mas temia que fosse por algo que não sabia. Preferiu não lhe perguntar nada e só o beijou se esforçando pelo fazer sentir seguro de seu carinho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O tempo que faltava para a graduação decorreu rapidamente. O escândalo foi cedendo ainda que Harry ainda escutava cochichos a seu passo, mas deixou de lhe importar, era feliz sua vida tal como era. No dia em que entregariam os diplomas, Harry notou surpreendido que a calça que tinha comprado em uma semana anterior já não lhe ficava. Rapidamente pôs-se a capa em cima e baixou correndo às masmorras.

Severus abriu ante os golpes apressados. Grunhiu pela pressa, pois ainda não terminava de se arranjar e se fazia tarde, mais todo se lhe passou quando viu a Harry chorando em sua porta. Harry lançou-se a seus braços, apertando-lhe forte pela cintura e umedecendo sua negra camisa com seu pranto.

— Harry, carinho, que sucede? —perguntou alarmado.

— Não me fica! —exclamou entre soluços. —A calça que me comprei não me fica, Severus!

— Ai Rabisco e por isso tanto alboroto?

Ao ver que Severus não captava o que queria lhe dizer, Harry se esforçou por deixar de chorar, mas não pôde, de modo que tomando a mão de seu esposo o levou à cama. Tirou-se a capa entre soluços, e depois sentando a seu lado, levantou sua camisa mostrando a calça desabrochado.

— Toca. —pediu colocando-lhe a mão em seu ventre.

— Não sinto nada.

Harry se recostou sabendo que assim poderia o notar mais, e então o rosto de Severus empalideceu ainda mais. Uma pequena protuberância podia sentir-se baixo a pele. O garoto voltou a chorar sem poder dizer nada. O Professor também não pôde articular palavra, se recostou junto a Harry abraçando-lhe feliz… Por fim estava manifestando-se a presença física de seu bebê.

Ambos se esqueceram de ir à graduação, tiveram sua própria celebração em privado que lhes deixou muitas mais satisfações.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À manhã seguinte, Harry sentiu-se mau, nos últimos dias os sintomas de gravidez fizeram-se mais frequentes e nesse dia parecia que seu estômago se tinha convertido em uma roda da fortuna.

— Vou morrer-me. —gemeu indo deitar-se depois de ter tentado vomitar sem sucesso, seu estômago estava vazio, mas as náuseas não se iam.

— Amor, não é assim, mas se te sente muito mau ficaremos em casa todo o dia.

— Para valer?

— Sim, dormiremos um pouco mais, e quando se sinta melhor iremos dar um passeio pelos jardins, assim aproveitaremos que já não há fastidiosos alunos pululando por aí.

Harry sorriu feliz, e mais quando Severus se recostou a seu lado e lhe abraçou consolando por seus mal-estares. No entanto, muito a seu pesar, respirou fundo e retirou-se.

— Agradeço muito sua intenção, Sev, mas Ayrton está-te esperando, não pode o deixar plantado.

— Mas…

— Vá, eu fico aqui, me dormirei um momento e depois irei visitar a Remus, faz dias que quase não o vejo.

— Está seguro?

— Completamente. Vá, e desculpa-me com Ayrton por não poder ir.

Severus assentiu e pondo-se de pé continuou arranjando-se para sair. Harry sorria ao vê-lo, mais quando o homem estava a ponto de sair voltou a ter arcadas. Quis dissimula-lo mas não pôde. Severus duvidou em marchar-se, mas ante uma última advertência de Harry de não querer o ver quando saísse do banheiro, atravessou a lareira enquanto escutava como Harry voltava a vomitar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry acordou passado meio dia, instintivamente buscou a seu lado e ao encontrar o espaço vazio soube que Severus ainda não tinha voltado. Franziu o gesto infantilmente enquanto recordava a advertência de Hermione de ficar só, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça, não se ia deixar influenciar por nada que não fosse o amor de seu esposo, de modo que se deu um banho. Depois deste já se sentia muito melhor e o apetite tinha voltado. Decidiu ir ao Salão para respirar um pouco de ar e não ficar encerrado em sua habitação.

Levou-se uma grande surpresa quando viu que Draco estava sentado na mesa de Slytherin comendo em solitário. Titubeou um pouco antes de entrar, ia ocupar seu lugar de sempre, mas pensou que já estando graduados não tinha porque ocupar mesas diferentes e se sentou em frente a ele.

Draco levantou a mirada sem dissimular seu desgosto pela ousadia de Harry.

— Estando o comedor tão grande ocorre-se-te vir a estragar-me a vista?

— Também me dá gosto te saudar. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe, o loiro geralmente caía-lhe na ponta do fígado, mas agora era tão feliz com Severus que não queria mais inimigos em sua vida. — Não sabia que te encontraria ainda no castelo.

— Aqui vivo. —grunhiu voltando a concentrar em seu alimento.

— E isso?

— Sou o novo assistente de Lupin, e este verão concluirá meu adestramento, de modo que aqui ficarei… E digo-te só para que não me pergunte nada mais, sobretudo tomando em conta que também viverá aqui.

— É assistente de Remus? —perguntou intrigado. — Não sabia que tinha buscado um.

— E suponho que te ofenderá que não te tenha tomado em conta a ti primeiro, mas descuida, o mais provável é que não te oferecesse pela criança que espera.

— Não é isso, é que, não sabia que você e Remus tivessem cruzado alguma vez mais de duas palavras.

— Bom, também não é que tenhamos conversas muito interessantes.

— Remus é um dos homens mais inteligentes que tenho conhecido… claro, após Severus. —assegurou sorrindo corado.

— Pensava igual de seu conjugue, mas não é de inteligente enredar-se com homens casados. —refutou indignado.

— Draco, não seja cruel com Severus. Eu entendo que não deveu fazer o que fez, mas isso já é passado, lhe perdoa, faz favor.

— Olha, Potter, não me venha com mais atitudes de mártir, não suplique por outras pessoas que essas poses me aborrecem.

Harry sorriu apenado, compreendeu que não tinha muitos argumentos para defender a Severus nessa ocasião. Como seu prato já tinha sido servido, se dispôs a comer. Foi então que Remus chegou, e se foi sentar junto a Draco.

— Dá-me muito gosto encontrá-los juntos. —disse sorridente. — É o sinal de que todos podemos ser amigos não creem?

— E o sinal de que duas pessoas daqui não se lembram que esta é a mesa de Slytherin. —respondeu Draco sem deixar de comer sua sopa.

— Agora já devemos nos esquecer de casas, Draco. —assegurou Harry. — Temos-nos graduado, essas coisas são do passado.

— Como diga, Potter. —respondeu indiferente.

— E Severus, Harry?

— Foi a ver a Ayrton precisava algo?

— Minha poção, esta noite é lua cheia.

— Oh, bom, não deve demorar, seguro que já a tem preparada.

— Isso quer dizer que tenho a tarde livre? —perguntou Draco interessado.

— Sim, pode fazer o que queira. Parece-me que estarei um pouco indisposto por um par de dias.

— Perfeito! —exclamou Draco sorrindo pela primeira vez.

Remus e Harry trocaram uma mirada divertida, pelo menos suas desgraças alegravam no dia de Draco. A porta do comedor abriu-se outra vez, e quando Harry volteou, sorriu amplamente, Ayrton estava aí, com os braços estendidos correndo para ele e Severus caminhando mais sereno, mas igual, sem ver a ninguém mais que a seu esposo.

— Harry! —gritou o menino, feliz quando o garoto o carregou para o abraçar sentando em suas pernas. — Papai trouxe-me a ver-te!

— Que menino tão inteligente! —exclamou Draco com um falso sorriso. — Se não nos diz, eu seguiria com a dúvida.

— Draco! —exclamou agora o menino descobrindo ao loiro do outro lado da mesa.

Sem dar-se conta do gesto de incomodo de Draco, Ayrton abandonou a Harry e atravessando a mesa por em cima, derrubando pratos e copas, saltou aos braços do outro garoto. Draco abriu os olhos desorbitadamente quando se viu apresado pelos bracinhos do menino que tinha ficado sentado sobre seu colo.

— Não sabia que estaria aqui… Sou seu irmão se lembra de mim?

— Desafortunadamente. —respondeu o loiro ainda aturdido.

— Que significa isso?

Severus enviou uma mirada de advertência a sua afilhado, e ainda que este não estava muito contente com seu padrinho, não se atreveu o desafiar e como pôde, conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso a seu irmão menor.

— Quis dizer, que sim me lembro… Ayrton, verdade?

— Sim… quer brincar comigo e com Harry?

— Meu sonho feito realidade, jogar com meu irmãozinho e com Potter… yuju. —respondeu sarcasticamente aborrecido, sem importar-lhe se o menino entendesse ou não, ainda que este estava demasiado entusiasmado para o notar.

— Genial! Vamos lá fora… Olá, Remus! —saudou inclinando-se para dar um beijo ao licantropo.

— Olá, Ayrton, dá-me gosto ver-te.

— Obrigado. Quer vir a brincar conosco?

— Agradeço-te, mas acho que sou mais de ficar-me a conversar com seu pai, preciso pedir-lhe algo.

— Entendo. —interveio Severus. — Já tenho pronta sua poção, se quer vamos para te entregar de uma vez. Harry pode encarregar-te de Ayrton?

— Claro, atinges-nos nos pátios vale?

Severus assentiu e depois de dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios, saiu acompanhado por Remus para as masmorras. Draco pensou que era um bom momento para se escapar, mas Ayrton o tomou da mão e a Harry com a outra, puxando para os pátios.

— Que grande é o castelo! —exclamou quando saíram e pôde o ver em toda sua extensão. — Me mostrarão?

— Claro, quando regresse Severus te daremos um percurso completo. —respondeu Harry. — Agora caminhemos um pouco.

— Melhor atinjam-me!

Ayrton soltou-os para sair correndo, Harry deu um par de passos, mas deteve-se ao ver que Draco não tinha movido nem um músculo para ir depois do menino.

— Pensas-te ficar aí sem fazer nada?

— Oh bom, é isso, ou quiçá espero pacientemente a que me saiam raízes.

— Draco, escuta, sei que está enfadado pelo que passou entre Severus e seu pai, e entendo que te sinta indignado pela ofensa a Narcisa… mas esse menino é seu irmão e não tem culpa absoluta! —terminou com profunda moléstia ante a atitude fria do loiro. — Deixa de autocompadecer que não vontades nada atuando dessa maneira! Tens duas opções, ou renúncia a desfrutar de um menino encantador ou admite que Ayrton te simpatiza mas é tão orgulhoso que prefere continuar nessa pose estúpida de orgulho infantil!

— Olha quem fala.

— Não seja néscio! Ayrton precisa-te.

— A mim?... Tem a meu pai, tem a Severus, tem-te a ti, e inclusive até vai ter um irmãozinho.

— Bem, então admite que quem precisa ao menino é você!

— Eu? Sim, ja!

— Sim, você. —respondeu tentando acalmar-se. — Anda, deixa por um dia de esforçar-te em ser odioso… Ayrton espera-nos para brincar. —agregou assinalando ao menino uns metros colina abaixo ainda correndo. — Ademais, agora que estou grávido não posso correr muito, me canso facilmente… só você poderia lhe seguir o jogo.

— Bem, o farei. —respondeu ao cabo de uns segundos, enquanto olhava ao menino que justo então se detinha ao ver que ninguém ia depois dele. — Mas só porque está a dois segundos de ser uma pelota!... e advirto-te que não me estarei divertindo.

— De acordo, não te divirta se não quer.

Draco começou a correr, e o sorriso que Ayrton tinha perdido se recuperou ao instante, voltou a correr para evitar ser atingido. Harry foi depois deles, mas como ele disse, não tinham passado nem cinco minutos quando teve que se parar já sem ar nem para respirar.

— Sente-te bem? —perguntou Ayrton acercando-lhe preocupado.

— Sim, só me cansei um pouco.

— Vamos, Ayrton, deixa que Potter siga com seus achaques e segue correndo ou te atraparei.

Ayrton aceitou o repto de Draco e voltaram a corretar-se pelos prados. Harry sorriu forçadamente ante o cansaço que tinha. Santo céu —pensou divertido. — E pensar que mal vou começando com isto"

Acariciou sua pequena barriguinha enquanto olhava feliz como Draco ria já esquecendo de sua intenção de não desfrutar do jogo.

— Isto é um milagre. —comentou Severus chegando nesse momento. Sentou-se a seu lado abraçando-lhe emocionado. — Sente-te bem?

— Sim, corri um pouco e fatiguei-me, mas já me sinto melhor.

— Obrigado por tudo, Harry. É um anjo. —assegurou beijando-lhe na testa. — Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que foi por ti que Draco está jogando com Ayrton.

— Malfoy só queria um pretexto que lhe disse, não é a grande coisa.

— Amo-te.

— E eu a ti.

— E amo a nosso bebê. —suspirou acariciando a prominência no ventre de seu esposo.

— Eu mais.

Severus sorriu apaixonado. À distância, Draco olhou-lhes dissimuladamente, por um segundo desejou ter a alguém que lhe abraçasse como Severus fazia com Harry, que lhe olhasse como eles se olhavam.

— Segue jogando, Draco… ou também já te cansaste? —apressou-lhe Ayrton desde o alto de uma pedra.

— Eu nunca me canso, pequeno demônio, agora verá!

Draco ia seguir o jogo quando viu que alguém desaparecia depois da porta do colégio. Sabia quem tinha sido, seguramente Remus esteve-lhe olhando desde longe, não seria estranho, quiçá só desfrutava do formoso dia de verão, mas não entendeu porque se tinha escondido quando se sentiu descoberto.

Voltou a olhar para o casal de esposos que não deixavam de beijar-se caramelados. Em outra ocasião essa cena tivesse-lhe dado náuseas, mas agora até se surpreendeu de sorrir… ainda que o que quase lhe paralisou o coração foi que a imagem de Remus apareceu então em sua mente.

Rapidamente sacudiu sua cabeça, tanta melosidade estava-lhe afetando suas faculdades mentais… Melhor seguia jogando, de modo que esquecendo o que passava a sua ao redor, correu depois de Ayrton, era preferível seguir se sentindo menino quando a vida se começava a voltar complicada.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota:**

**Mais um capitulo e a vida segue andando!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**


	8. Anthony

**Capitulo oito:**

**Anthony **

Essa noite, quando Severus levou a Ayrton a casa de Lucius, o loiro sentiu uma grande alegria ao escutar em voz de seu próprio filho o muito que se divertiu jogando com Draco, e pedia o ir ver todos os dias. De modo que, depois de conseguir que se dormisse, se acercou a Severus lhe sorrindo.

— Obrigado, preocupava-me a distância de Draco, mas pelo menos sei que não está a tomando contra Ayrton.

— Não tens nada que me agradecer a mim, em realidade foi…

Lucius não lhe deu oportunidade de terminar, uniu seus lábios aos de Severus beijando-lhe suavemente. O moreno não o recusou, mas não encontrou nele mais que indiferença. De qualquer maneira Lucius não demonstrou sua desilusão, tão só terminou o beijo tão intempestivamente como começou e apoiou seu frente na de Severus.

— Lamento-o. —desculpou-se acariciando lhe o rosto. — Sei que não quer que te beije, mas às vezes me é tão difícil te tendo perto.

— Lucius… foi Harry quem conseguiu que Ayrton e Draco convivessem hoje.

— Devia imaginá-lo. —sussurrou sem separar-se.

— Tenho que me ir, ele me está esperando.

Lucius assentiu e finalmente apartou-se para deixá-lo ir. Ao ficar só olhou a seu menino dormindo placidamente, o amava por sobre todas as coisas, e se não fora por ele, sua vida teria terminado fazia quase sete anos.

Por Ayrton, só por Ayrton podia seguir suportando o desamor de Severus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A manhã seguinte, Draco sentia que lhe doía até a alma para se mover, ainda que não podia evitar sorrir ao recordar que realmente se tinha divertido jogando por horas com Ayrton. E como não pensava aceitar ante ninguém que um menino de seis anos lhe tinha cansado fisicamente, foi para a enfermaria em busca de alguma poção, esperando não ter que se encontrar com Poppy, assim poderia a tomar sem permissão.

Entrou discretamente, mas um ruído em um extremo da enfermaria lhe sobressaltou. Achou que tinha sido descoberto abrindo uma das prateleiras, e pensava se inventar um bom pretexto quando notou que não tinha ninguém. Caminhou para onde escutou o ruído e depois de um dos biombos descobriu a Remus ocupando uma das camas.

Afogou um grito de horror ao notar uma feia ferida em seu braço, parecia ter sido curada fazia pouco tempo, pois o ar cheirava a desinfetante. Mas o que mais lhe impactou foi o rosto emaciado, cansado e desfigurado do licantropo.

Um suave gemido proveniente da garganta de Remus alertou-lhe, pensou em ir-se dantes de que acordasse e lhe descobrisse, mas não o fez, o homem provavelmente precisasse ajuda e Poppy não estava perto para lhe outorgar, de modo que se acercou até ficar junto à cama.

— Lupin?... Precisa algo?

— Draco?... —perguntou esforçando-se em abrir os olhos. —… Que faz aqui?

— Vim por um remédio e escutei-o queixar-se.

— Um remédio?... Sentes-te mau? —questionou conseguindo fixar sua mirada no loiro.

Draco não pôde evitar se rir, o homem estava desfeito e lhe perguntava se se sentia mau a ele. Não se deu conta que com aquele riso conseguiu uma grande melhoria no ânimo do licantropo.

— É… muito divertido… ver-me assim?

— Não muito, em realidade é algo interessante. —respondeu sinceramente.

— Wow… obrigado. Pedirei a Severus… que não faça mais poção… quiçá sem ela seja… irresistível.

— Como pode caçoar em um momento assim? —perguntou assombrado pela fortaleza do castanho.

— Não tenho mais… opção.

— E posso fazer algo por você?

— Pode ficar-te uns minutos, até que regresse Poppy?

Draco assentiu. Cuidar doentes não era sua ideia de passar em seu dia livre, muito menos se se tratava de Lupin, mas não pôde se negar. Remus não demorou em se voltar a dormir, foi então que chegou a enfermeira. Ela lhe disse que já podia se marchar, mas ao ver que se dispunha a realizar uma nova cura da ferida, decidiu ficar, após todo tinha decidido estudar medimagia, de modo que tinha que aprender de tudo.

Poppy aceitou explicar-lhe e a partir desse momento, Draco decidiu que suas horas livres as passaria também na enfermaria, aí podia aprender muito. Por tal motivo, quando Remus acordou e o viu lhe cuidando, teve que lhe explicar o motivo e o licantropo esteve de acordo com isso.

Com o passo do tempo, Draco deu-se conta que lhe entusiasmava conhecer das doenças provocadas por animais mágicos. Estudar da licantropia ajudou-lhe a entendê-la mais e pouco a pouco foi diminuindo a repulsão que sempre sentisse por essas pessoas.

Em um dia decidiu vencer seu orgulho e baixou às masmorras para pedir-lhe a Severus que lhe ensinasse o primordial nas poções curativas, sobretudo a matalobos. O Professor aceitou com um suave sorriso, sentia-se feliz de voltar a contar com o carinho de Draco.

O verão passou-lhe ao loiro muito rápido. Nunca pensou que isso poderia lhe suceder, dois meses encerrado em Hogwarts em plenas férias de verão e tinha sido realmente produtivo. Aprendeu muito de todos, e ademais se divertia com as frequentes visitas de Ayrton, descobriu que podia tolerar a Harry, e o mais surpreendente de tudo, é que gostava quando dele e Remus ficavam conversando depois de suas sessões de assessoria.

Tinha conseguido ser admitido na escola de medimagia, e ainda que isso lhe enchia de alegria, também sentia um pouco de nostalgia ao saber que já não passaria muito tempo em Hogwarts. Seguiria dormindo aí, e daria sessões de tutoria aos alunos os fins de semana, e uma hora diária pelas noites para poder seguir ganhando-se a vida, mas já não teria muito tempo para estar com Remus.

Particularmente esse último era o que mais profundo fazia o buraco que sentia em seu estômago, mas não queria se deter a pensar nisso ou caso contrário poderia encontrar respostas que não estava preparado para aceitar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Por sua vez, Harry seguia vivendo em uma nuvem rosa. Nada lhe parecia mais formoso que sua vida junto a Severus, e ademais, como seus sintomas de gravidez tinham diminuído bastante, igualmente desfrutava a cada dia deste.

Ainda sofria de cansaços contínuos, mas adorava ver como ia crescendo sua pança. Severus tomava-lhe fotografias com frequência, não queriam perder nenhum detalhe e o deixavam plasmado em um álbum dedicado especialmente à gravidez.

Uma tarde, estavam olhando as fotografias quando sentiu algo que lhe arrancou um pequeno grito de surpresa.

— Sente-te mau? —perguntou Severus, preocupado de ver que Harry se levava as mãos a sua abdômen.

— Foi… algo raro.

— Que?

— Não sei… acho que se moveu.

— Para valer? —perguntou entusiasmado colocando suas mãos também, Harry apartou as suas para lhe dar oportunidade de sentir e as pôs sobre as de Severus.

— Sentes? —questionou quando voltou a sentir o estranho movimento.

— Sim, sim sinto!

Severus estava realmente feliz ao perceber como a pequena pança de Harry mudava de forma de maneira estranha. Não desaproveitou o momento e correu em busca da câmera para que aquele dia não fosse esquecido jamais. Harry sorriu ao momento da foto, apartando um pouco sua roupa para que se visse sua pele se movendo energicamente.

— Acho que anda jogando quidditch lá adentro.

— Ou realizando Poções.

— Para isso não se precisa ser tão agressivo. —riu Harry.

— Bem, não importa o que faça aí, assim que saia será um experiente em Poções.

Harry voltou a rir, não sabia se a seu filho gostaria o Quidditch, as Poções, de ambas ou nenhuma, mas não tinha duvida alguma em que seria o menino mais amado do mundo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nos seguintes meses passaram sem grandes novidades. Harry às vezes se aborrecia sem fazer nada, Severus agora passava muitas horas em suas classes ainda que o ia ver na cada descanso. Pelas tardes marchava-se a visitar a Ayrton, mas como Harry não podia fazer viagens tão seguido devia ficar encerrado em espera de seu regresso. Só os fins de semana lhe resultavam mais entretidos, seu esposo não se apartava de seu lado, e Ayrton era quem os ia visitar, de modo que os desfrutava muito.

A chegada das férias invernais foi longamente esperada. Inclusive Draco via-se mais entusiasmado e participou na decoração, rindo-se com Ayrton e Remus sobre a decoração eleita por Dumbledore. Todo o castelo estava cheio de escarchas douradas, sinos cantarinas, árvores de Natal na cada rincão com centos de esferas vermelhas.

O que mais lhes entusiasmava era a montanha de presentes na árvore do salão, como nenhum aluno se tinha ficado à Natal, isso significava que todos eram para eles.

O que Draco não se esperou, é que para o jantar, seu pai tinha sido convidado. Não pôde evitar um bufo de desgosto quando entrou ao comedor e lhe viu. Ia marchar-se quando sentiu que alguém o tomava do braço.

— Não se vá. —pediu Remus gentilmente.

— Quem o convidou?

— Severus. E tem que aceitar que fez bem, não podia apartar a Ayrton dele e também não queria passar a Natal sem seu filho.

— Perfeito, mas eu não tenho porque o suportar.

— Mas não te vá, pode lhe dar uma oportunidade ou não, essa é sua decisão… Só que, não gostaria que se fosse, o Natal não seria o mesmo para mim.

— Ah… e porque? —perguntou mais tranquilo.

— Pois, porque somos amigos e gosto de estar contigo.

— Está bem, ficarei. —aceitou depois de pensá-lo um minuto.

Draco e Remus caminharam para a mesa onde os demais lhes esperavam para começar a jantar. Saudou cortesmente a seu pai, a educação era algo que não podia evitar, mas para Lucius foi um enorme avanço, estava convencido de que em um dia seu filho poderia lhe perdoar sua infidelidade.

O jantar decorreu com toda animosidade graças a Ayrton que não deixava de falar de sua escola e dos sustos que tinha dado sem querer a seus colegas com suas ocasionais manifestações mágicas. Tinha aprendido boas desculpas para apresentá-las a quem não eram magos, e sempre ficava em divertidos episódios que a todos faziam rir.

Terminando o jantar dirigiram-se para a árvore. Ayrton era o mais apressado em abrir os presentes e não teve quem lhe detivesse. A maioria resultou ser para ele e isso o fazia se emocionar sem reservas.

De repente, tomou um com uma envoltura verde muito elegante.

— A ver, este é… —disse se esforçando por poder ler o cartão—… de papai Severus.

Harry sorriu acercando a seu esposo, sujeitando de seu braço, convencido de que o presente seria para ele, por isso não soube que sentir quando Ayrton gritou entusiasmado:

— É de papai Severus para papai Lucius! —exclamou feliz de ter conseguido saber ler a etiqueta, e correu para seu pai para dar-lhe o presente.

Lucius recebeu-o esforçando-se como nunca em não mostrar a sensação candente que lhe percorria o sangue por ter obtido um obsequio de quem amava. Sorriu suavemente para onde estava Severus e este assentiu com a cabeça em correspondência.

No entanto, não teve tempo de terminar de abrir a envoltura, pois Harry lançou um suave gemido de dor enquanto se dobrava sobre si mesmo provocando que todos se lhe acercassem alarmados.

— Harry, que tens? —perguntou Severus sustentando lhe preocupado.

— Dói… Não sei, talvez pateou demasiado forte. —respondeu respirando irregularmente, ainda que quase em seguida outra dor fez-lhe apertar fortemente as pálpebras. — Sev, acho que melhor vamos ao hospital.

Ninguém se fez esperar, se armou um verdadeiro alvoroço supondo que a chegada do bebê estava próxima, inclusive Ayrton não deixava de saltar emocionado e feliz porque cedo conheceria a seu irmãozinho. Em poucos segundos todos tinham desaparecido com rumo a St. Mungo… O único que ficou em seu lugar sem se mover foi Lucius, com seu presente a meio desenvolver, e a segurança de que nem com mil anos em Azkaban tivesse pago pior condena que a horrível sensação de solidão que agora tinha.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry tinha sido acomodado em uma cama do hospital enquanto preparava-se tudo para sua cesárea, Severus não se movia de seu lado, estreitando a mão e lhe brindando ânimo na cada contração. Aos pés da cama, Ayrton mantinha-se quieto, algo temeroso pelo rosto de dor de Harry.

Em um dos descansos, Harry respirava ainda agitadamente quando notou a presença do menino ao outro lado da cama, mal se lhe via parte da cabeça com suas olhinhos assustados depois de os pés de cama.

— Sev… acho que Ayrton não deveria estar aqui, se pode assustar. —gemeu dolorido.

Até esse momento Severus notou a seu filho escondido e foi por ele lhe sustentando em braços.

— Que fazes aqui, jovenzinho? Disse-te que ficasse com seu papai.

— Papai não veio… e como você também é meu papai, me sujeitei de Draco e depois te segui a ti. —respondeu sem deixar de olhar a onde Harry agora com outra contração.

— Ah, bem, de acordo. Então agora mesmo te levarei com Albus, ele te cuidará.

— Harry estará bem?

— Sim, não se preocupe por ele.

— Não sabia que um bebê doesse tanto.

A porta abriu-se então, Lucius apareceu com sua característica pose altiva, e sem dizer nada foi para Severus para sustentar a seu filho.

— Eu me levarei, não deve de estar aqui. —murmurou com dureza.

— Doí-te tanto como a Harry? —perguntou o menino abraçando-se de Lucius, escondendo seu rosto em seu pescoço, amando mais a seu pai por ter sofrido por ele.

Lucius não respondeu, olhou para onde estava Harry pela primeira vez desde que entrasse. Harry sentiu então que a diplomacia do loiro tinha terminado, se lhe via molesto, quiçá mais que isso. Uma contração veio nesse momento, acompanhada por uma sensação estranha que de imediato se apoderou dele, e de repente, voltou a se encolher sobre si mesmo em um grito afogado de dor, uma dor mais intensa que qualquer outro.

— Harry! —chamou-lhe Severus correndo a seu lado, abraçou-lhe ao ver que o garoto se levava as mãos à cabeça revolvendo-se atormentado. — Lucius, chame a um medimago de imediato, faz favor!

Lucius assentiu e saiu levando a seu filho com ele. Ayrton tinha voltado a fixar sua vista em Harry quem mal tinha cor em seu rosto ante a dor que sentia.

— A cicatriz, Sev, dói-me a cicatriz! —gemeu Harry fazendo um grande esforço para hilar palavras.

— Amor, não diga isso, agora mesmo vem ajuda.

Harry não quis discutir mais, a dor era insuportável. Nesse momento chegaram os médicos a cargo de Harry pelo que Severus teve que sair. Na salinha de espera estavam todos, alarmados pelo que Lucius lhes tinha informado. Olhou então ao loiro quem de imediato captou a intenção em seus olhos, sem dizer nada, deu meia volta e desapareceu se levando a Ayrton.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry já era conduzido a sala de operações, e sua cesárea não durou muito, no entanto, Severus ainda teve que esperar ao redor de uma hora para ter notícias. Muitas vezes esteve a ponto de armar escândalo ante o silêncio dos médicos, mas Dumbledore sempre lhe forçou a se acalmar e esperar.

Por fim um mago vestido de azul e com rastros de sangue saiu, via-se-lhe suado e cansado, e foi diretamente para onde Severus lhe olhava preocupado.

— E Harry?

— Ele está bem, tivemos que seda-lo completamente pela dor. Sofreu um forte desajuste em sua pressão arterial, atualmente já temos podido o remeter e está em cifras normais, no entanto, se manterá em vigilância contínua. Não se preocupe, é só rotineiro, não teve complicações.

— E meu bebê? —perguntou depois de permitir-se um profundo suspiro de alívio.

— Em perfeitas condições atualmente. É um menino forte, nasceu um pouco abatido pela situação orgânica de seu pai, mas recuperou-se com rapidez. Pode vê-lo assim que desejei, encontra-se em área de cleros.

— Posso ver a Harry primeiro?

— Não teria caso, ele não acordará até dentro de um par de horas.

Severus assentiu e foi à sala de cleros a onde o médico o guiou. Chegaram junto a uma incubadora que dava calor a seu menino. O médico abriu a tampa e cobrindo ao bebê com uma manta, entregou-o a Severus deixando-lhe a sós com ele.

O moreno teve que sentar em uma cadeira próxima, as pernas lhe tremiam e temia o deixar cair. A emoção que sentia era indescritível, não podia nem pensar, tão só percebia algo forte no estômago que dava muito calor e felicidade.

Acercou seu dedo índice ao rosto do bebê. Sorriu percorrendo seu narizinho pequeno, que se franziu ante o toque para depois espirrar.

— Se resulta alérgico a seu pai terá que tomar uma poção todos os dias, porque nem louco deixarei de te abraçar a cada dia de sua vida, pequeno formoso. —disse-lhe enquanto uma lágrima de alegria escorregava por sua bochecha.

O menino permaneceu quieto desde esse momento, permitindo que seu pai lhe explorasse com toda tranquilidade. Severus sorria descobrindo a cada rasgo tão parecido ao de Harry, a forma de seus olhos, suas pestanas escuras e povoadas. Os lábios rosados ressaltando entre a pele, a qual era tão branca como a sua. Tinha muitas coisas suas também.

O menino tinha uma cabeleira negra e abundante, algo longa para ser de um recém nascido mas que lhe dava um aspecto travesso e doce ao mesmo tempo. Um suspiro brotou da garganta do pequeno quando seu pai se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na testa e depois recosta-lo sobre seu peito.

Severus tinha a sensação de que era tão ligeiro como uma brisa, mas que irradiava tanta magia que podia passar por um furacão. Fechou os olhos para senti-lo, para desfrutar de suas magias reconhecendo-se como pai e filho, seus corações se unindo em um mesmo carinho.

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou amoroso, e o bebê gemeu no mesmo tom. Seus finos lábios esboçaram um sorriso, convencido de que esse gemido era um "Eu mais" vindo da alma de seu filho… De seu filho com Harry, o amor de sua vida.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Um par de horas mais tarde, Severus já se encontrava no quarto de Harry, esperando a que este acordasse enquanto adormecia a seu filho. Dumbledore estava com ele, se despedindo para regressar ao colégio, quando por fim um som de Harry lhes alertou, o garoto estava por acordar.

Rapidamente Severus apressou-se a colocar a seu bebê no berço e poder ir ao lado de seu esposo. O tênue gemido de Harry converteu-se em uma careta de dor, e com profundo esforço levou-se uma mão à testa.

— Doeu… porque doeu? —perguntou abrindo os olhos e encontrando-se a Severus a seu lado junto ao Diretor.

— Harry, o médico disse que te subiu a pressão arterial, por isso foi a dor de cabeça. —assegurou Severus arrulhou em seus braços. — Se sente mau, segue descansando um pouco mais.

— Não era dor na cabeça… era a cicatriz. —insistiu com a pouca força que tinha.

— Harry, Severus tem razão, descansa e deixa de pressionar-te. —interveio Dumbledore. — Eu te posso assegurar que não tem nada por que temer… essa cicatriz não pode doer, é só isso, uma cicatriz.

— Jure. —pediu ansioso.

— Confia em mim.

— Já o esquece. Ou é que não quer ver a nosso filho? —questionou-lhe Severus sorrindo-lhe, tentando que Harry se esquecesse daquela obsessão.

O rosto de Harry alumiou-se com um sorriso enquanto assentia. Severus foi pelo menino e colocou-o suavemente nos braços de Harry depois de acomodá-lo para que pudesse o sustentar com segurança.

— É tão belo! —exclamou Harry emocionado ainda que debilmente pelos efeitos da anestesia. Severus tinha-se encarregado pessoalmente de vestir a seu filho, colocou-lhe um mameluco branco que tinha o desenho de um unicórnio no pecho, e um gorrinho fazendo jogo, Harry sentiu que a vida era perfeita quando lhe tirou as luvas das mãos e seu filho de imediato se aferrou a ele.

— Sei-o, parece-se a ti.

— Também a ti… olha seu cabelo, que suave é.

— Tudo nele é suave.

Harry assentiu, apertou a seu filho contra seu peito. Por um segundo sorriu feliz, mas depois voltou a expressão de angústia em seu rosto e soluço ruidosamente.

— Harry, que passa?

— Preciso estar seguro que não há nenhuma possibilidade…

— Já não pense em isso.

— Preciso assegurar-me, Severus!... Professor Dumbledore… —agregou olhando ao idoso que lhes via com seriedade. —… Teria a possibilidade de ter deixado algum cabo solto que não contemplamos?

— Não, Harry, tudo terminou. —afirmou o diretor.

— E… e não há nenhuma outra possibilidade de que Voldemort esteja vivo?

— Não, Harry, não a há, absolutamente nenhuma.

— Isso espero.

— Posso assegurar. A dor que sentiste te confundiu, não era a cicatriz a que te doía.

— Oxalá seja assim… mas senão, juro que se sei de algo maligno por aí o destruirei sem duvidar. Meu filho não vai viver com medo. Quis uma vida tranquila para ele e a vai ter… Não me importo se tenho que voltar a matar.

Harry inclinou-se para beijar a seu filho, selando dessa maneira sua promessa. A ninguém lhe permitiria provocar uma só lágrima de seu bebê. Severus não disse nada, tão só o olhou com uma expressão inescrutável, mas quando Harry volteou para ele e lhe sorriu, pôde o fazer também.

— Se chamará Anthony… está de acordo? —perguntou Harry.

— Será como queira, e Anthony é um belo nome.

— Bem, obrigado. Anthony Severus Snape Potter… —chamou a seu filho por seu nome completo enquanto abraçava-o calidamente. —… Aqui estamos seus pais, e vamos querer-te muito, e te protegeremos de todo mau até o final de nossos dias… verdade, Severus?

Severus assentiu, acariciou a cabecinha de seu filho enquanto a sua mente vinha a imagem risonha de Ayrton, recordando que em um dia também formulou para ele a mesma promessa.

Tão só esperava que Harry se esquecesse de seus temores, a ideia de que lhe doesse novamente a cicatriz era uma loucura, preferia pensar que os medimagos tinham razão e foi uma confusão de seu esposo devido a seu descontrole da pressão arterial.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews!**

**Ate breve!**


	9. Os sentimentos de um Malfoy

**Capitulo nove**

**Os sentimentos de um Malfoy **

Dois dias após ter nascido Anthony, Harry e ele foram cadastrados e regressaram ao castelo. Tinham enfeitiçado sua habitação para ampliá-la e poder acomodar o berço nela. Harry em um princípio sugeriu buscar uma casa, não queria que a umidade das masmorras afetasse ao recém nascido, mas Severus desistiu momentaneamente, não queria os ter longe sendo o bebê tão pequeno. Conseguiu convencer a Harry que se mudar era uma má ideia, pois no castelo podia conseguir rapidamente qualquer ajuda necessária.

Harry não entendia a insistência, mas ao final compartilhou a ideia de Severus, o melhor era permanecer juntos.

Nesse dia era sábado, e ainda que Severus não o mencionava, não deixava de pensar em Ayrton, a cada dia sem o ver lhe entristecia demasiado, mas era incapaz de lhe dizer a Harry que o deixaria só ainda que fosse umas horas para ir com o menino.

Pela tarde, enquanto Harry alimentava a Anthony, o moreno se recosto na cama a seu lado, observando a cena enternecido pela doçura que irradiavam os dois juntos.

— Sev… se quer ir, vá. —disse-lhe o jovem Gryffindor de repente.

— Mas…

— Será só umas horas, e se preciso algo lhe pedirei a Remus. —assegurou olhando-lhe sorridente. — Não quisesse que Ayrton se ponha triste porque não tem ido.

— De acordo, prometo-te que não demorarei.

Harry sorriu e recebeu um agradecido beijo de Severus antes de que este se pusesse de pé para ir direto à lareira, não podia dissimular o feliz que se punha ante a proximidade de ver a Ayrton, tinha tantas vontades de abraçar e desfrutar como este lhe comia a beijos!

Ao ficar só, o sorriso de Harry desapareceu. Seu bebê tinha-se dormido de modo que colocou-o sobre o berço cuidadosamente para não o acordar, então se levou a mão à testa, não esquecia a dor que tinha tido durante as dores de parto. Não tinha voltado a se repetir e esperava que não sucedesse jamais… Orava sempre para que Dumbledore tivesse razão e que se estivesse preocupando inutilmente.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Em outro lado do castelo, Remus ensinava a Draco a formular seu Patronus, mas nada do que tentava dava resultado, o garoto simplesmente não conseguia formular uma lembrança realmente feliz como para conseguir algo que não fosse uma voluta de fumaça.

— Estou farto disso! —exclamou arrojando furioso sua varinha contra um muro. — Não posso!

— E porque não terá de poder se é um mago com o poder suficiente para o conseguir?

— Pois não posso e já!... Ademais, nem caso tem, serei Medimago, não Auror, não me enfrentarei a dementadores jamais.

— Mas é meu assistente, e ainda que agora s encarregas dos grupos mais pequenos, poderia ser que um dia seja necessário que adestre a grupos mais avançados… gostaria que deles soubessem mais que você?

— Não pique meu orgulho que de qualquer forma não vai conseguir nada. —bufou deixando-se cair sobre um degrau. — Melhor passemos a outra coisa.

— Bem que quer treinar? —perguntou sentando a seu lado.

— Não… não sei.

Draco pôs-se muito nervoso pela cercania do Professor, podia sentir suas pernas demasiado juntas e não creu conveniente se retirar ou pareceria um covarde, no entanto, o coração lhe palpitava forte e o cérebro se lhe ficou momentaneamente em alvo.

— Bem, se não tem desejos de adiantar nada, me parece bem.

— Não está molesto?

— Não, após tudo está de férias, é lógico que queira sair com seus amigos da escola de medimagia.

— Pois, em realidade não… Prefiro me ficar aqui. —sussurrou baixando a mirada, ainda que quase em seguida obrigou-se a voltar a levantá-la, essa não era conduta apropriada de um Malfoy. Esse pensamento fez-lhe sorrir amargamente, oficialmente ainda não tinha podido deixar de levar esse sobrenome, mas moralmente a renúncia era irrevocável.

— Passa-te algo?

— Nada.

— Quer dar um passeio?

Draco não soube que responder por enquanto, mas Remus lhe tomou da mão se pondo de pé. Levou-o com ele sem lhe perguntar, e não é que Draco se opusesse, ao invés, seus lábios se curvavam sem que pudesse fazer nada para o evitar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus esteve conversando longo momento com Ayrton, ainda que será mais correto dizer que era Ayrton quem conversava com seu pai, pois mal se tomava o tempo necessário para respirar. Em só um par de dias sem se ver já tinha muitas coisas que lhe contar e Severus escutava todas e a cada uma com toda a paciência do mundo, sorrindo tão só por ver que era um menino feliz, apesar de que sua vida não era como a tinha chegado a sonhar.

As horas passaram-se lhe muito rápido, e ao anoitecer, o menino caiu rendido em seu colo, dormindo passivelmente depois de que tinha obtido a promessa de que cedo lhe levariam a conhecer a seu irmão menor. Ter outro irmão fazia-lhe feliz.

Severus sustentou-lhe em braços para subi-lo a seu quarto. Com todo cuidado lhe mudou manualmente para lhe pôr seu pijama. Ayrton estava tão exausto que nem com o movimento acordou. Depois de cobiçá-lo, Severus deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ao girar-se para ir-se, seu cenho franziu-se ao descobrir a Lucius no quício da porta. Sem abandonar seu gesto contrariado caminhou para o loiro quem olhava-lhe altivo.

— Está muito satisfeito com essa atitude? —perguntou Severus sem dissimular sua moléstia.

— Vamos a minha habitação, não quero que Ayrton nos veja brigar.

Lucius deu meia volta e Severus foi atrás dele. Encerraram-se no quarto do loiro e este foi a sentar em sua cama, com toda a sem vergonha do mundo, sorrindo cinicamente em espera da reprimenda.

— Não quero que volte a te sentir zeloso por Harry porque não tens nenhum direito, Lucius, te advirto!

— Acha que posso evitá-lo? Supõe talvez que com só me proibir me sentir de tal ou qual maneira o farei?... Sei que tem experiência em manejar seus sentimentos, Severus, sei que ninguém pode te igualar para semelhante frialdade, e não sou a exceção, pelo menos não posso o fazer com respeito ao que sinto por ti.

— Disse-te que se esqueça disso, se não quer, se prefere seguir sofrendo em vão, é seu problema, mas recorda os riscos que corre!

— Não me importo! —gritou voltando a pôr-se de pé, quis acercar-se a Severus, mas este se retirou antes de que lhe tocasse.

— Também não se importa Ayrton?!

O reclamo de Severus deu na mosca, Lucius seguia franzindo o cenho, mas acalmou-se enquanto tentava recuperar sua recuperação.

— Você sabe que essa pergunta está a mais.

— Pois não parece. O que parece é que se esquece de qual é seu papel, Lucius, e se é necessário te recordo uma vez mais… Você deve viver para proteger a Ayrton, para cuidar dele e o amar com todas suas forças.

— E cumpri-o.

— Até agora o fizeste, mas me preocupa que seus ciúmes por Harry façam que se te esqueça.

— Não o esquecerei… Como também não esquecerei que Ayrton, ainda que o adoro, não é o único em minha vida.

— Eu amo a Harry.

— E eu te amo a ti!... E odeio que não o valorize, porque qualquer outro daria o que fosse por estar em seu lugar, maldita seja!

— Lamento. —desculpou-se sinceramente. — Mas esse não é meu lugar, o meu é junto a Harry.

— Deixa de nomeá-lo! Sua crueldade é pior que a do Senhor Tenebroso, sabe o que sinto e não deixa de mencionar seu nome à cada momento… Se tão só te esquecesse de sua existência quando estamos sozinhos!

— É impossível, ele é parte de mim.

— E você de mim!... porque esqueceste-te disso? Prometeste que não seria assim, Severus.

— Já não quero prologar mais esta discussão, é difícil também para mim, não ache que desfruto a situação, mas tenho que deixar clara a advertência. Até agora tinha conseguido estar cerca de Harry aceitando o que sinto por ele, mas se começa com pequenas cenas de ciúmes então prefiro que nem te lhe acerques.

Severus girou-se para retirar-se, mas Lucius não queria o deixar ir assim, correu ao atingir e dantes de que o moreno pudesse fazer nada para o impedir, recebeu um beijo tão apaixonado que não pôde mais que abrir os olhos desorbitadamente enquanto uma língua aproveitava sua distração para adentrar-se a sua garganta.

Depois desse primeiro segundo de assombro, a ira invadiu a Severus, conseguiu libertar seus braços que Lucius mantinha apresados junto a seu corpo e lhe apartou violentamente.

— Nunca, nunca jamais volte a fazer algo assim! —ordenou furioso. — Vai terminar por arruiná-lo tudo, por fazer que me arrependa até de te conhecer!

— Desfruta-lo, não pode o negar!

— Não!

— Desfruta-lo! —sublinhou sorrindo mordaz. — E é tão patético de seguir negando!

Severus apertou os dentes furioso pela afirmação de Lucius. Voltou a tentar ir-se, mas novamente o loiro lhe cativou, só que esta vez o fez com doçura, e ainda que Severus tentou se separar, um _"te amo"_ sussurrado a seu ouvido com tal sinceridade lhe deixou imóvel.

— Eu amo a Harry. —respondeu cansado.

— Eu sei… mas isso não impede que te ame, você mesmo provocou este amor... foi sua culpa. Tem sido você, Severus, quem mudou minha vida e me fez te amar como jamais fiz com ninguém, não me peça que te esqueça porque você sabe melhor que ninguém que isso é impossível.

— Eu sei... —suspirou resignado enquanto sentia as mãos de Lucius acariciando-lhe sua longa cabeleira. — … Por favor, Lucius, você sabe que não é qualquer um em minha vida, e não quisesse que chegasse no dia de arrepender de nosso trato.

— Seria capaz? —perguntou sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

— Não… perdoa. —respondeu enquanto tentava libertar-se, ainda que o loiro impediu-lhe com macieza. — Isso não sucederá nunca. Quero-te, Lucius, ainda que duvide-lo… mas sabe que se tivesse podido conter este amor por Harry para ficar a seu lado, o teria feito. Agora é impossível... já devo me ir.

— Vejo-te manhã.

Severus assentiu para em seguida desfazer dos braços de Lucius e sair. Perturbava lhe aquela situação, tão só esperava que realmente o loiro se mantivesse longe de Harry, não queria machuca-lo no mais mínimo, e não seria algo leve se se inteirasse que sua relação com Lucius era mais do que se via a simples vista.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry lia um livro em espera de que seu bebê acordasse para sua seguinte comida. Às vezes abandonava sua leitura para passar minutos olhando-lhe dormir, era um menino muito tranquilo e passava a maior parte do tempo descansando.

Alguém tocou a sua porta nesse momento, sorriu pensando que quiçá era Remus e como lhe fazia falta conversar com alguém, se apressou a abrir, uma careta suave de dor por sua recente cirurgia apareceu em seu rosto, que de imediato esqueceu ante a alegria do que representava essa vadia moléstia. Seu sorriso titubeou um pouco ao abrir a porta, mas continuou em seu lugar. Em frente a ele, Hermione e Ron igual sorriam, com algo de timidez, mas muito sinceros.

— Harry…

A gentil voz de Hermione foi suficiente para que Harry esquecesse nos meses separados e se lançou aos abraçar a ambos ao mesmo tempo. Eles fizeram o mesmo, e depois de uns minutos se reconhecendo como amigos, Harry lhes fez passar para que conhecessem a seu menino.

— Não está o Professor Snape? —perguntou Hermione olhando a seu ao redor, intimidada por ter que entrar a essa habitação.

— Não, foi visitar a Ayrton. —respondeu Harry percebendo de uma tênue expressão de alívio do ruivo. — Ele não é como todos crêem, Ron, te asseguro que é uma boa pessoa.

— Não o duvidamos, Harry, mas ainda não nos sentimos confiados para estar no mesmo lugar que o… digo, que Snape.

— Bem, esqueçamos isso. —assegurou notando o esforço de Ron para não meter a pata. — Venham, conheçam a Anthony.

Os dois jovens aproximaram-se para o berço. Nesse momento o bebê começava a acordar pelo que Harry decidiu o tomar em braços para que seus amigos pudessem o olhar melhor.

— É tão belo, Harry! —exclamou Hermione emocionada. — Me deixaria o sustentar um segundo?

— Claro que sim. —respondeu colocando a seu bebê em braços de sua amiga, quem não ocultava a ternura que lhe inspirava ter a um bebê de Harry em seus braços.

— Que pequeno que é. —sussurrou Ron acariciando timidamente a cabecinha de Anthony.

— Só tem em uns poucos dias, Ronald, por suposto que é pequeno.

— É que nunca deixará de repreender por tudo? —protestou o ruivo franzindo o cenho a sua melhor amiga.

— Não faça tanto ruído ou o vai fazer que chore.

— Não chora. —interveio Harry. — É muito tranquilo.

— Ou frio como o pai. —riu Ron e Harry sorriu, não podia enfadar por esse comentário.

Por espaço de uns minutos estiveram falando de variadas coisas, Harry inteirou-se que os Weasley tinham tido que se mudar a Romênia, pois Charlie teve um acidente com um dragão, felizmente estava fora de perigo, mas requeria de muitos cuidados pelo que Molly não quis que ninguém que não fosse ela lhe proporcionasse.

— Meus pais queriam vir a ver-te. —disse-lhe Ron. — Mas agora lhe é impossível, no entanto, dizem que se é feliz, eles também o são.

— E sou, Ron, pode dizer-lhes que não há no mundo ninguém mais feliz que eu.

— Alegra-me escutar isso. —assegurou Hermione, ainda que notava-se-lhe um pouco triste depois de suas palavras.

— Sucede algo?

— Não queríamos nos ir sem te ver e te dizer quanto te queremos, e que te apoiaremos em todo momento, Harry, ainda que não estejamos muito de acordo com tua eleição, a respeitamos e sempre contarás conosco como amigos.

— Porque parece que se estão despedindo?

O sorriso de Harry apagou-se quando a de seus amigos também o fez. Hermione apertou um pouco mais a Anthony contra seu peito, sussurrando algo de que gostaria de tê-lo visto crescer e jogar.

— Que passa? —insistiu Harry.

— Ofereceram-nos uma bolsa em nossa Academia de Aurores. —disse Ron depois de respirar fundo.

— Pois isso é uma boa notícia não?

— E é, mas inclui um adestramento especial contra seres mágicos.

— E? —questionou Harry sem entender.

— É na Índia. Vamos-nos amanhã, de maneira indefinida.

Harry mordeu-se os lábios, tinha um nodo na garganta… Mal acabava de recuperar as seus melhores amigos e agora eles se iriam para sempre a um lugar tão longínquo. Hermione já estava chorando quedamente, pelo que Ron a abraçou a consolando.

— Não vão voltar?

— Quiçá em algum dia, não sabemos. —titubeou Ronald. — Falaram-nos maravilhas desse ramo de Aurores e estamos muito interessados, Harry… não teria caso regressar se aqui não poderíamos pôr em prática o que tenhamos aprendido.

— Entendo. —murmurou tristemente.

— Talvez em alguma férias pudéssemos vir a te ver. —disse Hermione enjugando-se as lágrimas.

Harry assentiu, mas sabia que isso seria pouco provável. Eles dois sozinhos tão longe e juntos seguramente faria que terminassem finalmente unidos, e em qualquer dia livre quereriam desfrutando entre eles. No entanto, respirou fundo tentando libertar-se desses duros pensamentos e voltou a sorrir-lhes.

— Verdadeiro, isto não tem que se uma despedida definitiva. Somos o trio dourado, não terminaremos em nossos dias separados.

— Prometo-te que não, Harry… E inclusive você pode nos ir a visitar.

— Obrigado, Hermione, seguro que o farei.

Hermione assentiu, igualmente sem muitas esperanças, sobretudo agora que seu bebê era tão pequeno e as viagens assim de longos não se recomendavam muito. Trocou uma mirada com Ron, e este sacou uma pequena caixa dourada do interior de seu casaco.

— Trouxemos-lhe um presente a Anthony.

Harry agradeceu o gesto e abriu a caixinha encontrando-se com um colgante lavrado em ouro que tinha uma pedra vermelha escura no centro.

— Que lindo… parece antigo. —comentou Harry admirando lhe meticulosamente.

— E é. —assegurou Ron. — Falaram-nos dele em uma classe da academia, e não paramos até o encontrar, são muito escassos. É um medalhão do coração.

— E isso que significa?

— É um amuleto, e ainda que pareça incrível, asseguro-te que seu poder é verdadeiro.

— E qual é seu poder?

— Três desejos. Só há que os pedir e se cumprirão de imediato. Claro que só o dono do medalhão pode os formular… Nos permites fazer o ritual para que Anthony seja legendariamente o dono do medalhão?

Harry duvidou uns segundos. Três desejos eram uma arma poderosa, não sabia se devia lhe dar esse privilégio a um menino recém nascido. Sua indecisão foi notada por seus amigos, pelo que Hermione lhe tomou da mão lhe sorrindo.

— Você será seu guardião. De modo que não se cumprirão até que você liberte o poder do medalhão, dessa forma não terá que se preocupar que em uma birra infantil peça que te caia um piano em cima.

Essa broma conseguiu que Harry sorrisse com maior confiança. Aceitou o presente para seu filho, quiçá não faria falta que desejasse nada, após tudo tinha a seus pais para lhe dar o necessário, mas a tranquilidade que proporcionava saber que pudesse ser a solução a algum problema inesperado lhe fez finalmente aceitar.

Hermione voltou a colocar a Anthony em braços de seu pai. Ron pendurou o medalhão no pescoço do bebê, nele luzia demasiado grande ainda. Depois, os dois jovens estudantes para Auror uniram-se das mãos recitando uma longa oração que para Harry não tinha nem pés nem cabeça.

Nesse momento sentiu-se tão ignorante, seus amigos a cada dia aprendiam mais coisas enquanto ele ficava em sua casa sem fazer nada. Finalmente conseguiu sacar-se essas ideias da cabeça, cuidar de seu bebê era o mais maravilhoso e orgulhava-se por isso. Em algum dia voltaria a estudar, de modo que não tinha nada de que se preocupar.

Quando Ron e Hermione terminaram, o medalhão desprendeu um suave flash vermelho que foi se apagando até terminar brilhando como fogo interno dentro da pedra.

— Pronto, isso é tudo. —disse Hermione separando-se de Ron. — Quando queira libertar seu poder, tão só tens que sustentar entre suas mãos e o desejar.

— De acordo. Agradeço-lhes muito todo o que fazem por Anthony.

Os dois jovens sorriram antes de que a castanha voltasse a abraçar de seu amigo, não queria o dizer, mas era hora de se marchar. Harry adivinhou-o e apertou fortemente suas pálpebras, doía-lhe saber que era uma despedida provavelmente definitiva. Ron conteve o pranto também e se abraçou a eles, sem poder achar que estava vendo a seu amigo de tantos anos quiçá por última vez.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco fingiu que não estava sentindo essa rara emoção quando Remus se deteve junto ao par de árvores onde tinha passado a tormenta em uns meses antes. Tão só pôs uma cara de aborrecimento ao olhar de um lado a outro.

— Que fazemos aqui?

— Gosto desse lugar, por isso achei que era boa ideia vir.

— Tivesse sido boa ideia em verão, mas hoje faz demasiado frio. —protestou Draco, e em realidade não mentia, era finais de ano, o alcantilado provocava redemoinhos de ar gelado que se sentiam úmidos e calavam como agulhas de gelo provenientes do lago que agora luzia uma grossa coberta de gelo.

Remus não se deixou intimidar pelo duro caráter do loiro, fez um passe de sua varinha girando folhas secas entre as duas árvores para que formassem um cálido e seco colchão. Convidou ao jovem a sentar a seu lado, e ainda que este fez uma careta de desprezo pelo lugar, não se resistiu.

— É um bonito lugar. —apreciou Remus olhando a paisagem nevado das montanhas ao outro lado do lago que brilhava com os raios dourados do entardecer.

— Bonito para que?

— Para te beijar.

Draco abriu os olhos como pratos, via como Remus se acercou se acomodando melhor e olhava seus lábios entreabertos que agora lhe faziam sentir uma cálida cocegas nos próprios. Sua respiração paralisou-se quando o licantropo aproximou seu rosto e seu fôlego acariciou sua boca.

Não se dava conta que suas mãos que antes apertavam com força as folhas que tinha a seu alcance, agora se posaram no peito de Remus, lhe detendo timidamente para que não avançasse mais. Surpreendia-lhe tanto sentir-se assustado da excitação que tinha, do grande desejo que seguramente lhe faria perder sua vontade.

Remus deteve-se, mas não retrocedeu, lhe olhou aos olhos, desfrutando da formosa cor cinza dessa mirada tão ingênua como astuta. Sentiu-se mais apaixonado que nunca… Um suspiro escapou de sua garganta e atuou muito melhor que qualquer ordem ou força, Draco deixou de deter e deslizou suas mãos para os ombros do castenho, sem deixar de olhar às profundidades douradas, com o temor do que viria.

Continuando sua marcha, Remus conseguiu por fim tocar os outros lábios com os seus. Draco gemeu surpreendendo-se a si mesmo, fechou seus olhos quando sentiu todo seu sangue aglomerando-se em suas bochechas que já lhe ardiam como brasas ardentes. Timidamente abriu seus lábios dando permissão para mais e uma doce língua tocou a ponta da sua.

Foi o último que pôde recordar de seus pensamentos como o homem que cria ser. Agora era alguém diferente, alguém que pôde corresponder com corpo e alma ao beijo de um homem de quem jamais creu se apaixonar.

Draco rodeou com seus braços o pescoço de Remus, convencido de que nesse momento poderia invocar o Patronus mais formoso que tivesse existido.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Dracoooo! Que foi isso no final desse capitulo meu Deus?!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews...**

**Ate breve**


	10. Um Adeus

**Capitulo dez**

**Um Adeus **

Quando Severus entrou a sua habitação, se encontrou a Harry recostado em sua cama, com seu bebê em braços arrulhando carinhoso. Pareceu-lhe ver que se limpava dissimuladamente suas bochechas e se apressou a ir a seu lado.

— Chorava? —perguntou agoniado.

— Vieram Ron e Hermione. —respondeu esforçando-se por sorrir ainda que mal pôde o conseguir.

— Entendo, não se preocupe, eles recapacitaram em algum dia e…

— Vieram a despedir-se, vão-se do país.

— Ah… Bom, não sei que te dizer. Suponho que os verá de novo alguma vez.

— Isso espero, mas me sinto triste. Não gosto das despedidas… Não quero voltar a me despedir de ninguém nunca mais.

Severus abraçou-lhe carinhoso, também esperava que seu Harry não tivesse que passar por nenhuma outra tristeza. Em isso notou o medalhão que seu bebê tinha posto.

— E isto? —perguntou tomando-o, mas sem retirar do menino.

— Foi um presente de Ron e Hermione. É… é lindo, verdade?

— Sim. Parece-me ter visto um parecido, mas não recordo onde.

— É antigo, quiçá em algum retrato do castelo. Não é nada importante. Lhe tirarei, é demasiado grande para Anthony.

Severus assentiu enquanto via como Harry se punha de pé, levava ao menino a seu berço lhe tirando o medalhão. Seguiu-o com a mirada até que Harry foi ao guardar em um dos gavetas do armário. Finalmente suspirou e entrou ao banheiro para assear-se antes de ir a jantar.

Harry exalou fundo quando ficou só, preferiu não lhe comentar nada dos três desejos. Conhecia a Severus e sabia que não lhe faria muita graça um objeto como esse em poder de um menino tão pequeno, apesar de ser adepto à magia de todo tipo, seguramente suspeitaria de seus amigos, quereria o revisar e até existia a possibilidade de que lhe tirasse, e ele não queria que seu filho ficasse sem o único presente que puderam lhe dar seus dois melhores amigos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, Severus e Harry entravam juntos ao comedor. O professor levava em braços a seu bebê, mas deteve-se e intercâmbio uma mirada com seu esposo ao ver a Remus sentado na mesa de Professores, removendo sua comida sem muito entusiasmo.

Acercaram-se a ele, e o castanho nem pareceu o notar. Severus colocou ao bebê em um porta-bebê sobre a mesa, sorrindo ao ver que seu filho nem acordou com o movimento, e Harry ocupou um lugar junto a Remus.

— Passa-te algo?

— Não… que teria de passar? —perguntou suspirando tristemente.

— Bom, é de tendência depressiva, mas como luzes vai para além do habitual. —troçou-se Severus, recebendo uma cotovelada de Harry que lhe obrigou a se guardar seus comentários, o qual não se importava muito nesse caso. E enquanto começava a comer olhando a seu bebê em frente a ele, deixou que Harry se ocupasse de seu amigo.

— Rem, porque está triste?

— Não o estou… ou bom, quiçá um pouco.

— Pode me dizer porque?

Remus tomou ar e depois deixou-o sair lentamente, ia falar quando a porta se abriu e apareceu Draco. O loiro não deu um passo mais ao os ver, ficou em seu lugar como se tivesse visto um fantasma, depois deu meia volta e saiu apressado.

— Há algum problema entre vocês? —perguntou Harry, e agora Severus já se mostrava mais interessado, não era normal que um Malfoy fugisse tão evidentemente.

— Apaixonei-me dele. —confessou Remus abatido. — Mas acho que não estava muito preparado para o saber.

Harry não soube que dizer, Severus muito menos, esse casal jamais se lhe teria cruzado pela cabeça. Remus pôs-se lentamente de pé e saiu do comedor sem muito ânimo.

— Severus pode cuidar de Anthony uns minutos mais?

— Não pretenderá falar com Draco, verdade?

— É um loiro egoísta, pretencioso, desconsiderado e mal-educado, claro que falarei com ele!

— Não te intrometa, Harry, são seus assuntos, e duvido muito que falando desse modo poderia conseguir nada de Draco.

— Descuida, já vou lhe conhecendo um pouco mais, e acho que sei por onde o abordar.

— Ah, não, não te vai meter em mais bagunças. Melhor regressemos a nossa habitação se não pensa jantar.

— Mas Severus!

— É assunto de dois… Lupin e Draco mencionei seu nome talvez?

Harry grunhiu, quiçá Severus tinha razão, mas não podia ver a seu amigo tão triste. Decidiu dar-lhe uma oportunidade de arranjar sozinhos suas diferenças, mas só seria até o jantar de fim de ano, depois interviria.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao dia seguinte, Draco tocou à porta de Remus, pontual para sua sessão de adestramento. Sentia o coração revolteando e muitas borboletas fazendo ruído em seu estômago, mas seu semblante era sério, como se nada tivesse passado entre eles. Ao vê-lo, o castanho não ocultou sua surpresa, tinha estado temendo que o garoto fugisse como o fez no dia anterior.

— Achei que…

— Que não viria?... Sou uma pessoa responsável, ainda que poucos o criam.

— Sim creio-o, mas depois do de ontem.

— Escute, o direi uma vez e não voltaremos ao mencionar… O de ontem não esteve mau, mas não se voltará a repetir de acordo? Então comecemos com a sessão.

Draco dirigiu-se à estenderia para sacar o livro que revisariam essa noite. Remus suspirou resignado, dantes de ir atingi-lo. Não sabia como lhe faria para se reprimir e não voltar a beija-lo, o fato de ter provado o sabor de seus lábios o fazia se sentir como adicto a eles. Tinha uma sensação de perda, de desamparo que sabia que só desapareceria se voltasse a ter ao aposto loiro em seus braços.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Chegou no dia de celebração de Ano Novo. Harry não queria ir, era um ambiente demasiado ruidoso para ter a Anthony aí, mas Severus se mostrava tenso por isso. Ayrton estaria presente, e tinha estado muito entusiasmado porque lhe permitiriam ficar até meia-noite a receber a chegada do novo ano, e Severus queria estar aí com ele, mas como lhe dizer a Harry?

Harry tinha-lhe proposto que levasse ao menino com eles, que passassem juntos essa noite em sua habitação. Severus não respondeu nada, não podia pedir a um menino tão alegre como Ayrton ficar encerrado e não ir a onde teria risos, bromas e um grande jantar com todos os doces que o garoto quisesse.

Foi a sentar-se junto ao fogo, triste por não poder os comprazer ao mesmo tempo. Harry deu-se conta então de que algo lhe passava, e depois de se assegurar que Anthony dormia, se acomodou nas pernas de seu esposo beijando-lhe o pescoço com toda a paixão de que foi capaz. Severus abraçou-lhe, desfrutava muito desse momento, mas não podia o fazer em plenitude recordando a Ayrton.

— Sev… não tem vontade? —perguntou Harry apartando-se um pouco.

— Não é isso, Harry, me perdoa, é só que estou muito cansado, ademais, faz tão poucos dias que tiveste a Anthony como pode?

— Não sei. —riu divertido. — Provavelmente a recuperação seja mais rápida entre magos, ou quiçá que tenho um esposo muito sensual.

— Poderíamos esperar um pouco mais de tempo?

Harry pôs-se de pé e sentou-se em outro cadeirão olhando a expressão nostálgica de Severus para a lareira.

— Vá.

— Que?

— Vê à festa. —repetiu sorrindo-lhe. — Não me vou molestar, amor, e sei que está ansioso por ver a teu filho. Ademais, você o convidou, é uma descortesia que não esteja com ele, e proibido te sentir mau por nós que estaremos bem.

— Harry… veem comigo.

— Não, Severus, já sabe que o menino poderia se acordar.

— Poderíamos deixar-lhe a algum elfo.

— Não, a verdade é que eu não tenho ânimo para festa. Desculpa-me com Ayrton.

Severus assentiu e depois de dar-lhe um beijo saiu rapidamente para o Grande Salão, seguramente seu filho já estaria aí. E não se equivocou, Ayrton ria sentado nas pernas de Dumbledore desenvolvendo um presente surpresa que o mago lhe desse. Já todos luziam seus gorrinhos de festa, e ainda que a ele isso não lhe agradava no absoluto e tivesse amaldiçoado a quem se lhe ocorresse lhe pôr, assim que Ayrton o viu e correu para ele levando um na mão, soube que tinha sido mau aconselhado pelo diretor.

— Olha, papai, guardei-te o melhor de todos. —exclamou colocando-lhe um chapéu dourado, Severus mal pôde sorrir, mas se esqueceu de todo quando seu filho lhe abraçou feliz do ver.

Dumbledore e Minerva riam pelo baixo, satisfeitos de ter-se saído com a sua e que agora o Pocionista não tivesse outro remédio que aceitar levar um gorrinho como todos eles. Draco também ria, lhe era sumamente divertido ver a seu padrinho tão mudado por um menino.

Em um rincão do salão estava Lucius, sentado quase na penumbra. Ele não levava nenhum enfeite, mas ninguém também não se mostrava interessado em lhe o pôr, inclusive Ayrton se deu conta que seu papai não tivesse aceitado.

Dumbledore começou a festa com um feitiço que fez soar música do gosto de Ayrton e eles dois foram os primeiros que começaram a dançar, seguidos por alguns outros professores. Remus olhava de relance a Draco, e ainda que este ria olhando como Ayrton tentava convencer a Severus de que dançasse com eles, estava seguro que também lhe via mas o dissimulava sem sucesso.

Finalmente animou-se, e acercando-lhe-lhe, foi sentar-se a seu lado. Draco deixou de rir, mas seguia sorrindo, sem olhar a seu lado.

— Quer dançar comigo?

— Ninguém está dançando em casal, pode se unir a eles quando queira.

— Eu quero dançar contigo.

Draco deixou de sorrir então, baixou a mirada. Remus pensou que se negaria e começaria um discurso sobre se manter afastados, mas em mudança, sem voltear ao olhar, assentiu. Aquilo o pôs tão feliz que não pôde se reprimir e tomando da mão o puxou para a improvisada pista de dance.

— Anda, papai dança! —suplicou Ayrton dançando em frente a Severus, quem tinha tomado assento para observá-los.

— Não, carinho, isso não é para mim.

— O baile é para todos!... Ah, já sei!

Ayrton correu para a esquina onde permanecia Lucius isolado dos demais, e sem que o loiro pudesse fazer nada para o evitar, lhe tomou da mão o levando junto a Severus.

— Dancem vocês faz favor! —suplicou Ayrton.

— Não é uma boa ideia. —respondeu Severus sem olhar a Lucius.

— Vai negar-lhe um pequeno gosto a seu filho? —inquiriu Lucius arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Por favor, papai, nunca os vi dançar!

— Que não, Ayrton! —gritou Severus sem poder evitar exaltar-se.

O menino, quem até esse momento não tinha deixado de dançar, se deteve em seco. Seu riso cessou ao igual que a dança de todos os demais. O grito furioso de Severus tinha sobressaído entre a música, e um par de lágrimas não se fizeram esperar nas bochechas de seu filho, era a primeira vez que seu pai lhe gritava e doía.

Ao dar-se conta disso, Severus se apressou ao abraçar lhe pedindo desculpas, mas o menino seguia soluçando, já não achava a maneira de acalmar, de modo que quando Lucius se lhe aproximou, e mudou o ritmo acelerado da canção por um mais suave e candente, não pôde fazer nada. Permitiu que o loiro os abraçasse e começaram a dançar os três juntos. Pouco a pouco o pranto foi apagando-se e Ayrton se relaxava com o movimento, feliz de sentir-se estreitado entre seus dois seres mais amados.

Não se davam conta que já ninguém dançava, simplesmente os olhavam em silêncio. Draco aproximou-se um pouco mais a Remus, sem notar o estremecimento que causou neste.

— Que acha que diria Potter se visse isto? —sussurrou Draco observando como seu pai abraçava a Severus com grande carinho e mantinha sua testa unida à sua, fechando os olhos para desfrutar do baile, enquanto o moreno se concentrava em abraçar a seu filho, ainda que sem decolar seu corpo do outro homem.

— Não tenho ideia, mas oxalá não se lhe vá a ocorrer se aparecer justo agora.

Draco assentiu e regressaram a sentar-se, parecia-lhes estranho seguir dançando junto a eles. O resto fez o mesmo, só Dumbledore permaneceu de pé, com o cenho franzido por essa cena que não gostava no de absoluto. Muito menos gostou quando viu como Lucius enredava de seus dedos no cabelo de Severus e dissimuladamente acariciava seu pescoço com seu rosto.

Com isso foi suficiente para já não ficar sem fazer nada. Apagou a música e Severus deixou de mover-se. Notou que o menino estava dormindo em seus braços e sorriu.

— Parece-me que terá que levar ao menino a descansar, senhor Malfoy. —comentou Dumbledore acercando-lhe.

Lucius assentiu sem olhar ao idoso, tomou a seu menino em braços tentando não o acordar para em seguida olhar novamente a Severus.

— Vem?

E para o assombro de todos, Severus moveu a cabeça afirmativamente. Voltou-se para Dumbledore assegurando-lhe que não demoraria em voltar e saiu do comedor com as miradas estupefatas dos demais. Por uns segundos ninguém disse nada, mas a situação lhes era tão estranha. Ao final, Dumbledore respirou fundo e sorrindo-lhes, animou-lhes a continuar com a reunião, ainda não tinham jantado e já era tarde.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns poucos minutos mais tarde, Severus abrigava a Ayrton com cuidado de não o acordar. Depois dele, Lucius os observava em silêncio, mas depois de que o moreno se incorporasse o recebeu lhe abraçando pela cintura, apoiando seu queixo em seu ombro. Severus pôs-se rígido sentindo como o loiro respirava em seu pescoço.

— Nunca pensei que essa festa pudesse me dar um momento tão agradável… Gostei de dançar contigo, nunca o tínhamos feito e não o esquecerei.

— Não mal interprete, tudo foi por Ayrton.

— Talvez por isso foi tão especial.

Severus permitiu-se sorrir um pouco sabendo o que significava seu amor por Ayrton para o loiro. "É a hora" sussurrou Lucius de repente. O moreno respirou fundo assentindo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O jantar tinha terminado, alguns já se tinham marchado a suas habitações depois de que dessem as doze. Quando Draco se despediu, Remus de imediato se apressou a fazer o mesmo, caminhou a seu lado pelos corredores sem que o loiro protestasse. Suas habitações estavam no mesmo corredor de modo que não precisavam a mais pretextos, mas quando chegaram em frente à porta de Draco, este se girou para se despedir. Remus aproveitou o momento e tomou-lhe das mãos impedindo-lhe atravessar a ombreira.

— Porque, Draco? —perguntou diretamente. — Quando te beijei senti que gostou e que estava sentindo o de mesmo que eu… porque agora voltamos ao mesmo?

— Escute…

— Atua-me, já é hora de que o faça, e sinto que dessa forma seria mais sincero.

— Bem, como seja. Deve de saber que não é boa ideia, que uma relação poderia jogar a perder tudo, eu nunca achei que poderia comprazer das conversas de ninguém, muito menos as suas, e estava seguro que ser seu assistente seria a tortura que teria que pagar para poder resolver minha vida… mas não foi assim. Tem sido algo que realmente desfruto, e não quero que mude.

— Porque teria de mudar?

— Que passaria se não funciona?... eu não creio poder me ficar tão cerca de ti se tudo termina em uma falha.

— E se sim funciona? —perguntou sinceramente. — Interessa-te mais perder a oportunidade de um bom trabalho ao de uma boa relação?

— Lupin… Remus, não sei como te responder.

— Acho que sim sabe, mas não se anima, está em uma etapa de sua vida na que cries o ter perdido tudo, mas não é assim, e ademais, a mim jamais me perderia.

— É que…

— Dá-me uma oportunidade. Asseguro-te que não sou do tipo odioso que faria sua vida impossível se algo saísse mau. Ainda que também não quisesse que começássemos já nos dando por vencidos… Não tenho dúvida do que sinto, jamais o tinha sentido antes, mas sei o que é, e acho que você também.

Draco baixou a mirada sem atrever-se a olhar nesse momento aos olhos. Remus suspirou interpretando-o como uma rejeição, se inclinando lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha para se despedir. Tinha dado uns quantos passos quando um formoso dragão branco de asas douradas passou voando em círculos a seu ao redor. Girou-se a olhar ao loiro e viu em seu sorriso nervoso, que podia ter uma esperança.

— Conseguiu. —sussurrou admirado pela elegância com que voava o patronus.

— Obrigado por fazer de nosso primeiro beijo algo como esse dragão.

— Draco…

— Escuta, não tenho podido me desfazer do sobrenome Malfoy mas sim de sua fama, ninguém mais me convidou a sair desde que sabem que já não sou um rico herdeiro, de modo que, sendo você minha única alternativa provável e a mais barata de mudar de sobrenome, pois… pois acho que não posso me dar o luxo de escolher.

— Isso quer dizer que…?

— Traduzo?... bem, quero dizer que sim, que aceito fazer a tentativa, pois ademais é sua culpa que meu patronus tenha asas douradas puaj!

Remus regressou correndo para abraçar a Draco sabendo que caçoava, este riu quando se sentiu apertado com força, ninguém dantes lhe tinha demonstrado um carinho tão efusivamente, se esquecendo de regras de protocolo e qualquer outra limitação, desejou com todas suas forças que aquilo funcionasse porque senão, lhe doeria como nunca perder tudo outra vez.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry não tinha podido dormir, dava voltadas em sua cama sem saber que fazer. Parava-se, caminhava de um lado a outro, regressava à cama, se voltava a parar, olhava a seu bebê dormindo impassivelmente. E nada, nada lhe dava resultado, não podia deixar de sentir essa angústia, eram as três da manhã e se lhe fazia tão estranho que Severus não tivesse voltado.

Ao amanhecer não pôde mais, tomou a Anthony em braços e foi para o comedor, não tinha restos já do jantar, de modo que se dirigiu ao escritório de Dumbledore.

— Sento molestá-lo tão cedo, Senhor. —desculpou-se Harry ao vê-lo ainda em pijama depois de tocar a sua porta. — Estou preocupado por Severus, não regressou a nossa habitação.

— Não voltou? —perguntou conseguindo acordar do tudo com essa informação. — Bom, quiçá ficou em seu despacho para não te importunar, Harry.

— Não, já fui aí e não está… pode cuidar uns minutos a Anthony? Asseguro-lhe que não se acordará.

— Mas a onde vai?

Harry não respondeu, mas ao ir para a lareira, Dumbledore pôde escutar claramente seu destino e esperou que sua confiança em Severus continuasse intacta.

Ao chegar à estância dos Malfoy, Harry foi recebido por um elfo doméstico que lhe saudou cortesmente ao o identificar. Perguntou-lhe por Lucius, esperando que quiçá ele lhe pudesse dar um indício de onde encontrar a seu esposo, nem sequer sabia porque, mas provavelmente estava pensando em Ayrton, talvez tinha tido algum problema, se teria sentido mau e estivessem no hospital. Isso o alarmava muito, tanto tempo e o pobre Severus devia ter estado padecendo só todas essas horas.

Por isso não pôde menos que se surpreender quando o elfo lhe comunicou que seu amo dormia. Harry pensou em ir-se, mas mal pôs o primeiro pé na lareira e girou de novo para o interior, subiu correndo a escada, já sabia qual era a habitação de Lucius, o mesmo Ayrton lhe tinha mostrado no primeiro dia que esteve aí.

Não tinha ideia de porque fazia isso, tão só ia pensando na desculpa que teria que lhe dar a Lucius por entrar a seu quarto sem permissão. Mas quando abriu a porta seu mundo se derrubou.

Lucius estava aí, sentado sobre a cama e com a cabeça de Severus em suas pernas. O moreno ainda dormia, mas a coberta que o cobria mal podia tampar a sua desnudez. Por sua vez, Lucius acariciava suavemente a cabeça do moreno, era uma cena que a Harry podia antojar-se muito doce… se não fosse porque um deles era seu esposo e o amor de sua vida.

Sua mirada cruzou-se com a de Lucius por um segundo e depois foi-se correndo.

— Severus, acorda! —reagiu o loiro finalmente, movendo-lhe alarmado.

— Que passa? —perguntou ainda meio adormilado.

— Potter, viu-nos!

Severus empalideceu, incorporou-se rapidamente enquanto Lucius punha-se ao tanto do ocorrido. Como pôde, se vestiu e saiu com rumo à lareira, mas quando tentou a atravessar esta se encontrava fechada, seguramente Harry o tinha feito com a intenção de que não lhe atingisse. Isso não o deteve, saiu apressado da mansão, não podia se desaparecer até atravessar as barreiras, e quando apareceu nas portas de Hogwarts sentiu que já tinha perdido demasiado tempo.

Nunca em sua vida correu tão forte e sem tomar fôlego. Quando chegou a suas habitações, entrou sem nenhuma dificuldade, Harry terminava nesse momento de empacar uma pequena mala. Girou-se para Severus olhando-lhe através de suas lágrimas.

— Vou-me. —lhe sussurrou soluçante, ainda que mais tranquilo do que esperava o professor.

— Harry, deixa-me explicar-te, faz favor.

Harry sorriu tristemente e foi sentar-se à beira da cama.

— Escuto-te. —disse limpando-se a cara com suas mãos, mas o pranto seguia correndo. — Dá-me sua explicação, Severus, porque não quero me ir sentindo que não te dei nenhuma oportunidade.

— Eu te amo, Harry, é o único ao que amo! —exclamou ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. — Por favor, perdoa-me!

— Não quero escutar isso, quero a explicação que diz ter… Me diz.

— Harry…

— Foi um imperius?... te drogou?... tem-te ameaçado com algo?

Severus escondeu seu rosto entre os joelhos de Harry, aterrorizado de sentir que o perdia, que não podia lhe dar nenhuma desculpa para o deter, para se justificar pelo que tinha feito. O professor sentia-se morrer, mas não o demonstrou, fez suavemente a um lado a seu esposo e se acercou ao berço.

— Despede-te de Anthony.

— Harry, te suplico, não me separe dele!

— E você não me peça que fique porque não poderia permanecer a seu lado sabendo que é capaz de me trair.

— É que eu te amo!

— Quem ama não é infiel, Severus! —gritou sem poder conter-se, e seus soluços fizeram-se mais fortes.

— É que não é como pensa!

— Não tem podido te justificar, e já não poderia jamais confiar em ti, não poderia te deixar ir ver a Ayrton sem pensar em que terminará revolcando com Malfoy, não posso nem quero ter essa vida, Severus, por isso me vou!... Eu confiei em ti mais que em nenhuma outra pessoa e me falhaste! Me lastimaste, Severus!

Severus sentiu-se aturdido por essas palavras, era verdadeiro, tinha-lhe ferido e seguramente doía, tanto ou mais como lhe doía agora a ele ver as lágrimas que brotavam dos olhos verdes que tanto amava.

— Despede-te de Anthony ou perderá também essa oportunidade. —disse Harry limpando-se o rosto humedecido.

Severus pôs-se de pé para ir ao berço, tomou a seu filho em braços abraçando-lhe desesperado. Harry olhou-lhes por uns segundos, podia ver suas magias reagindo com a enorme tristeza que estava sentindo o professor, depois preferiu olhar a outro lado.

— Não quisesse ter que te separar dele, Severus… mas eu não tenho porque renunciar a meu filho, e não posso me ficar perto.

— Faz favor, não tome esta decisão tão precipitada!

Harry já não podia seguir com essa situação. Acercou-se para sujeitar a seu filho, e ainda que Severus mostrou-se reticente a dar-lhe, finalmente compreendeu que não tinha o direito de lhe arrebatar o que mais amava, e com o coração em pedaços pôs a Anthony em braços de seu papai. Harry tomou sua mochila pendurando-lhe ao ombro e saiu sem olhar atrás

Harry correu pelos corredores, nesse momento nem lembrava-se de sua recente cirurgia, nada podia lhe doer mais que o coração, se sentia incapaz de conter as lágrimas. No lobby encontrou-se a Dumbledore em espera do resultado desse encontro do que já não esperava muito. Chamou a Harry assim que lhe viu, mas este passou de longe sem se deter, já não podia ficar nem um segundo mais do necessário. Remus e Draco apareceram nesse momento, dirigiam-se ao salão para o café e jamais se esperaram ver a Harry sair chorando… muito menos quando Severus apareceu atrás dele, nas mesmas condições.

Saíram ao pátio onde viram como Harry conseguia atingir os limites do castelo e desaparecia deixando a Severus desesperado. Pouco depois, o moreno também desaparecia em frente a seus olhos. Olharam a Dumbledore em busca de uma explicação, mas este mantinha sua vista à frente, só que jamais tinham visto em seu rosto a expressão tão triste que tinha nesse momento.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus entrou à sala dos Malfoy. Lucius esperava-lhe impaciente, e assim que viu-lhe correu para ele, justo a tempo do deter, pois os joelhos do mago tremeram perdendo sua força. O moreno derrubou-se e ante seu peso, ambos caíram sentados no solo.

— Foi-se… —sussurrou Severus chorando como nunca. —… se levou a Anthony com ele.

— Sev… lamento-o. —desculpou-se abraçando-lhe.

— Como vou poder viver sem meu Harry?... Não quero, Lucius, Não posso!... você sabe quanto tive que sacrificar para poder o ter comigo, e agora o perdi… porque tinha que passar isso?

Lucius queria consolá-lo, mas não achava palavras, se sentia culpado. Tinha acordado desde minutos antes e não quis lhe acordar, se o tivesse feito Severus não estaria sofrendo dessa maneira. Seu egoísmo provocou a maior dor de quem amava.

Não era justa nenhuma das lágrimas de Severus, ele o sabia melhor que ninguém. Sentiu tanta coragem ao saber-se atado e não poder lhe ajudar.

Abraçou-o abrigando em seu peito, afogando nele seus soluços, e sem poder evitar derramar umas lágrimas também.

No alto da escada, os olhos negros de Ayrton olhavam a cena escondido depois do corrimão, não pôde obedecer a seu pai e ficar em sua habitação como previamente lhe tinha ordenado, algo raro estava passando e agora o comprovava. Seus pais estavam sofrendo, nunca lhes tinha visto chorar e isso lhe assustou… tinha muito medo.

Não entendia demasiado, tão só algo estava claro… era culpa de Harry.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas esse Malfoy filadaputa! Como ousou destruir o casamento deles!**

**Bem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	11. Laços de Sangue

**Capitulo onze**

**Laços de sangue **

Ayrton desviou a mirada. Não suportava olhar a seu pai aí sentado, naquela cadeira apartada, sem compartilhar o entusiasmo que Lucius tinha aquele dia tão especial. Odiava seus olhos negros tão indiferentes.

— Não gosto! —vociferou quando Ollivanders lhe mostrou uma varinha mais, já tinha todo o balcão feito um desastre, e ainda não conseguia que o garoto, que recém tinha recebido a carta para entrar a Hogwarts tivesse a varinha adequada.

— Mas jovem Malfoy, deve prová-la antes de dizer se não quer a varinha. Recorde que é ela quem elege ao mago.

— Ainda que elegesse-me, não ficarei com uma varinha tão insignificante.

— Mas é de melhore-las que tenho!

— Que não a quero!

— Faça o que ele diz e traga uma mais. —indicou Lucius olhando de relance como Severus mantinha a mirada perdida depois do cristal que dava à rua.

Quando Ollivander foi ao depósito, Lucius fez um sinal a seu filho para que fosse por Severus, o garoto se recusou franzindo o cenho, mas o aristocrata lhe enviou sua mirada que não admitia réplica e Ayrton não teve mais remédio que suspirar resignado.

Ayrton, agora com onze anos de idade, era um garoto alto para sua idade, com um grande porte herdado da linha Malfoy, mas com a mirada arroladora e cativante do moreno, seu modo de caminhar era muito parecido também ao de Severus, e até parecia imitar em seus gestos e atitudes, incluindo seu rosto sério e escasso sorriso.

— Vai ficar-te o tempo todo aí sem dizer nem fazer nada?

— Ayrton! —lhe repreendeu Lucius pelo tom duro empregado por seu filho para seu outro pai.

— Você queria que lhe falasse e não posso fazer de outra maneira. —refutou sorrindo irônico.

— Desculpa-te agora mesmo!

— Que me peça ele que me desculpe… A ver se faz algo mais que estar sentado.

Severus pôs-se de pé lentamente. Ayrton sentiu de imediato a impactante personalidade de seu pai irradiando-se a seu ao redor, mas desde faz muito que isso tinha deixado de impactar lhe, ainda que ainda lhe resultava impossível deixar de admirar a cada um de seus movimentos. Severus tão só colocou-lhe as mãos em seus ombros para abraçá-lo.

— Sinto muito, mas é que hoje não me sinto bem. —disse-lhe carinhoso.

— Nunca te sente bem. —lhe reprovou suavemente. — Não gosto que sempre esteja triste.

— Sinto muito.

— Não se desculpe, não gosto.

— Então entende, para valer que hoje me dói muito a cabeça, mas te prometo que já vou pôr mais atenção. Após tudo, não sempre meu menino tem que eleger seu varinha.

— Me ajudará? —perguntou permitindo-se um sorriso.

Severus assentiu e conduzindo a seu menino para o balcão esperaram a que o Vendedor regressasse com um novo lote. Lucius estava feliz do resultado, ainda não se acostumava a que Severus e Ayrton brigassem constantemente, mas sempre desfrutava de suas reconciliações, as quais se davam muito facilmente.

Uns minutos mais tarde, tinham conseguido encontrar a varinha adequada para Ayrton, e este não podia se sentir mais feliz ao ver que era muito parecida à de Severus, no entanto mal o demonstrou. Mesmo assim, não permitiu que Lucius a guardasse e a levou no interior de sua túnica a sentindo colada a seu peito.

Ia tomado da mão de Severus, não permitia que ninguém mais o fizesse. Isso não ofendia a Lucius, ao invés, era feliz caminhando atrás deles observando quão unidos eram após tudo. De repente, Ayrton deteve-se, sentiu que a mão de seu pai se afrouxava e quando volteou ao olhar, este já se tinha soltado e caminhado para a entrada de um beco.

Tinha um menino aí, sentado no andar abraçado de suas pernas. Chorava assustado e ninguém parecia lhe pôr atenção. Severus ajoelhou-se em frente a ele.

— Passa-te algo? —perguntou suavemente.

O pequeno levantou o rosto, primeiro se sobressaltou, mas era-lhe impossível retroceder pela presença desse estranho. Olhou ao homem loiro atrás dele e o garoto tão loiro também, ambos lhe observando desconfiados. Severus, por sua vez, mal podia falar, os olhos verdes desse menino abriam feridas que sempre sangravam, tinha a dor fincada na garganta, lutando por não abraçar a esse pequeno que devia ter a mesma idade que seu filho e que bem poderia o ser.

— Não encontro a papai. —respondeu finalmente e Severus apertou os lábios, sua voz infantil traspassou-lhe a alma, e tentando não o assustar lhe tomou uma das mãos.

Algo estranho sentiu nesse momento, mas em seguida se recompôs e tentou não demonstrar o forte que corria seu sangue ao sentir os olhos verdes fixos nele, lhe observando igual de uma maneira muito estranha.

— Não se preocupe, te ajudarei ao encontrar.

— Não posso ir com nenhum desconhecido… como se chama?

— Severus.

O menino sorriu ao escutar o nome. Timidamente levou sua mão livre para o rosto do desconhecido que tentava lhe ajudar lhe acariciando um pouco trémulo.

— Olá. Eu sou…

Uns passos apressados e gritos de gente protestando seguramente por ter sido empurrados, interromperam lhes.

— Anthony!

Severus ficou completamente paralisado ao ver aparecer entre a multidão a Harry. Este se deteve também assim que lhe viu. Suas miradas cruzaram-se reconhecendo-se. Harry estava idêntico ao último dia que o visse. Levava uma calça escuro e uma camisa salmão que lhe fazia ver tão doce que Severus teve vontade do abraçar e beija-lo até morrer.

— Papai! —gritou o pequeno separando-se de Severus para correr para ele. Harry rapidamente abraçou-lhe, e sem dar tempo a nada, correu com o menino em braços para o final do beco.

— Harry, espera!

Mas ele não obedeceu, Severus correu atrás dele, mas dantes de que pudesse o atingir, o jovem moreno desapareceu no ar.

— Harry! —gritou Severus desesperado, girando em torno seu sem poder achar que tinha-o tido tão perto e por um segundo de titubeio escapou-se-lhe das mãos.

Lucius e Ayrton olhavam-lhe em silêncio. Finalmente o homem acercou-se com a intenção de acalmá-lo enquanto o adolescente voltava a franzir o cenho.

— Tranquilo, Severus, agora não pode fazer nada.

— Era Harry! —exclamou emocionado quase sem olhar a Lucius. — Era Harry e Anthony, meu bebê!

— Bom, já sabemos que estão na Inglaterra, isso deve te pôr contente.

— Feliz, estou feliz!... Mas preciso encontrá-lo, Lucius, e agora mesmo!

— E daí pensa fazer?

— Não sei, não sei… onde posso o encontrar?... Lupin, seguro que ele sabe!

Severus não se esperou a nada, desapareceu nesse momento. Ao ver aquilo, Ayrton se abraçou a si mesmo olhando para a rua que tinham deixado atrás. Suspirou fundo pensando que o gelado que se dirigiam a tomar já era assunto esquecido. Lucius acercou-se a ele lhe abraçando, convencido de como devia se sentir preferiu não lhe dizer nada e lhe convidou a seguir realizando suas compras para o colégio. O garoto assentiu, mas voltava a seu pouco entusiasmo, e também não quis fazer nenhum comentário daquele encontro.

Severus apareceu em frente à casa onde vivia Remus. Era uma construção italiana de uma só planta, com um amplo jardim atacante no centro de Londres, protegida com magia de miradas muggles baixo a aparência de uma enorme barda de concreto.

Em seu interior, Harry encontrava-se muito alterado, o encontro com Severus que não esperava lhe tinha à beira de um colapso e não podia deixar de chorar. Anthony não bateu o que fazer, se manteve a uma distância prudente abraçando uma das almofadas da sala, se mantendo quieto e em silêncio. Olhou a seu pai, quem com Remus e Draco a ambos lados, tentavam o tranquilizar para se inteirar bem do que tinha passado.

— Não quero que me encontre, não quero o ver! —repetia uma e outra vez depois de informar de seu encontro com seu ainda esposo.

— Harry, relaxa, acho que isso é algo que tens que fazer tarde ou temporão.

— Estava com Malfoy, e Ayrton… estavam os três juntos! —exclamou com profunda dor.

— Mas eles não vivem juntos, Harry. —informou-lhe Remus. — Deveram ir de compras, sua relação baseia-se só no menino.

— Não, não é verdadeiro, ele dizia isso, mas não era verdade!

O ruído do alarme fez que Draco se acercasse à janela para ver quem chamava, todos guardaram silêncio, expectantes de sua resposta.

— É Severus. —informou confirmando o que temiam.

— Não quero o ver, não posso! —negou Harry correndo para seu menino para abraçá-lo. — Temos que sair daqui, me ajuda, Remus!

— Escuta, Harry, a única saída é onde está Severus, não pode levar ao menino pela rede flu, se assustaria… ainda que já está demasiado assustado. —disse-lhe notando como Anthony se aferrava a seu pai tremendo visivelmente.

Harry também o notou e começou a fazer movimentos de consolação, beijando-lhe na cabeça para relaxa-lo, mas ele não podia fazer o mesmo.

— Remus, tira as barreiras um minuto, faz favor. —pediu com a voz mais tranquila e limpando-se as lágrimas. — Desaparecerei com Anthony dantes de que Severus entre.

— Harry…

— Para valer, não me sinto preparado para o ver.

— A onde vais ir?

— Irei a um hotel muggle, aí não poderá me encontrar… depois me porei em contato com vocês, mas faz favor, não lhe digam que me viram.

Remus e Draco trocaram uma mirada e aceitaram a petição de Harry. O loiro encarregou-se de tirar as barreiras. E justo no momento em que Severus conseguia passar a porta, Harry desaparecia na sala.

— Onde está? —perguntou Severus entrando intempestivamente à casa, sem sequer saudar e pôs-se a correr pelas habitações como louco. — Harry… Anthony!

— Severus, eles não estão aqui. —informou-lhe Draco atingindo no momento em que revisava um dos banheiros.

— Vocês são os únicos que tem em Londres, sei que os buscaria a vocês! —assegurou sujeitando a Draco pelos ombros. — Te suplico, diga onde está!

— Não o sabemos.

— Draco, faz favor! —implorou desfeito. — Eles são minha vida, preciso os ver!

— Draco diz-te a verdade, não sabemos onde os encontrar.

Severus olhou-lhes um ao outro até que se convenceu que realmente não sabiam onde achar a Harry, regressou à sala caminhando derrotado. Sentou-se em um cadeirão abraçando uma almofada. Uma formosa sensação apoderou-se dele ao o fazer, era o mesmo formigueo que sentiu ao estar cerca do menino no beco… como não se deu conta então? Era sua magia avisando-lhe a quem tinha enfrente!

Draco e Remus sentiram um nodo no estômago quando o forte mago se dobrou sobre si mesmo, sem deixar de abraçar a almofada, que antes tinha sido estreitado nos bracinhos de seu filho e chorava igual, com profunda tristeza.

— Vou buscá-los. —afirmou soluçando. — Se vocês os veem dantes, lhe digam… lhe digam que eles são minha família, que não renunciarei a eles nem em um dia mais.

— Severus… acha que faça bem isso?

— Lupin, como pode me perguntar se está bem ou não?

— Têm passado cinco anos.

— Acha que não o sei? Têm sido os cinco anos mais tormentosos de minha vida!

Respirou fundo depois de pronunciar essas palavras e com mais força pôs-se de pé para marchar-se sem dizer mais.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry apareceu em um beco de Londres com seu menino em braços, podia senti-lo aferrado a ele com medo, de modo que decidiu sair a caminhar para o tranquilizar. Não tinha ideia da onde ir, ainda sentia muitas vontades de chorar. Quando decidiu regressar a Londres nunca pensou que se encontraria com Severus no primeiro dia, não estava preparado para isso, ainda doíam demasiado as feridas do passado.

Chegou até uma praça com uma formosa fonte no centro. Sentou-se uma banca cerca dela, esperando que o som da água lhes ajudasse. Não se apartou de seu menino, continuou o abraçando até que ele quisesse.

— Severus é mau? —perguntou Anthony separando-se um pouco para ficar sentado no colo de seu pai.

— Não, meu céu, não é mau.

— Porque não quer o ver? Porque fez-te chorar?

— É algo complicado de explicar, mas te prometo que não é uma má pessoa e que te quer muito.

— A mim?... mas se não o conheço.

— Mas quer-te.

— E a ti?

— Anthony… melhor busquemos um hotel onde nos ficar, não quero que nos tome por surpresa a noite.

— Não nos íamos ficar na casa onde fomos?

— Melhor não. Anda, já não faça mais perguntas.

Harry baixou ao menino e começaram a buscar um hotel onde ficar. Nem sequer traziam bagagem, pois todo o tinham deixado no caldeirão furado, Harry desejava mostrar a seu menino como era o Beco Diagonal do que tanto lhe tinha falado, antes de se ir a casa de seus amigos. Agora não tinha o valor de regressar por suas coisas temendo se encontrar de novo a Severus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Snape voltou a casa de Malfoy, não teve oportunidade de se despedir de Ayrton e agora que estava mais tranquilo, lhe preocupava seu filho maior. Lucius esperava-lhe na sala.

— Está triste. —disse-lhe assim que viu ao moreno. — Não fez escândalo nem formulou nenhum reproche… acho que isso te dá uma ideia de quão triste está.

Severus assentiu e subiu à habitação de Ayrton. O garoto encontrava-se recostado sobre sua cama e não fez nenhum movimento quando lhe viu entrar.

— Está molesto comigo? —perguntou Severus sentando na cama junto a ele.

— Não, nem me importo o que faça. —assegurou encolhendo-se de ombros. — O que me estranha é que esteja aqui quando já te imaginava sendo feliz com sua família.

— Você é minha família.

— Pois não o parece, o único que é óbvio é que por cinco anos jamais te vi sorrir com sinceridade… e só bastou que aparecessem eles para que até te esquecesse que estava vivendo o melhor dia de minha vida. Muito obrigado por convertê-lo no pior.

— Não digas isso, Anthony é teu irmão.

— Ah, então devo estar saltando de alegria… Desculpa-me, mas dá-me fraqueza.

— Quisesse que me entendesse, Ayrton.

— Eu quisesse que me entendesse você.

Ayrton pôs-se de pé e foi sentar-se em um divã para ler fingindo que já não se lembrava da presença de Severus, mas este se lhe acercou e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça antes de sair.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Pela noite, Harry decidiu comunicar-se com Remus depois de acomodar em um hotel que encontrou no Londres muggle cerca da estação de King Cross. Assegurou-se que seu filho dormisse para enfeitiçar a lareira de sua habitação e poder falar com seu amigo.

— Harry onde estão? —perguntou Remus ao ver nos lumes.

— Preferiria não te dizer, não é que desconfie de ti, ao invés, mas assim me sentiria mais seguro.

— Entendo-te… Severus sabe que te vimos, não pudemos o enganar.

— Não me estranha, é um zorro astuto o muito ladino.

— Harry, não acha que deveria falar com ele? —perguntou ao notar o rancor na voz de seu amigo. — E não me diga que já não sente nada porque suas lágrimas mostravam o contrário.

— Precisamente por isso não quero lhe falar. Escuta, Remus, preciso que vá ao caldeirão furado e peças minhas coisas, as guarda que eu irei por elas mais tarde.

— Bem, como queira.

Harry agradeceu e cortou a comunicação. Suspirou olhando para onde Anthony dormia profundamente. Acercou-se acariciando-lhe o cabelo, era como tocar o de Severus, tão macio e suave… se mordeu os lábios, já não queria chorar, mas era inevitável tinha tantas vontade de tocar outra vez!

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco e Remus olharam-se enquanto serviam o jantar, como não tinham elfo doméstico tinham que o fazer pessoalmente. Isso tinha sido um choque quando Draco soube como seria sua vida ao lado do licantropo, mas ao cabo de cinco anos de relação e três de casamento, ainda não tinha nada de que se queixar.

— Que vamos fazer com ele? —perguntou Draco assinalando para a sala, Severus tinha-se apostado em frente à lareira, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Harry tentaria se comunicar com Remus e ele estaria aí para o ver. Dessa forma tinham passado dois dias sem nenhum sucesso.

— O convidaremos a jantar, como sempre, não queremos que se morra de fome. —caçoou o castanho.

— Vontade não me faltam. Potter jamais tem sido santo de minha devoção, mas não acho que se merecesse o que meu Padrinho lhe fez… E te advirto que se te encontro com outro. Eu sim que te deixo sem nada com o que possa voltar ao fazer!

— É bom estar inteirado… terei mais cuidado.

Draco olhou-lhe de tal maneira que o licantropo deixou de rir e voltou a sua tarefa de pôr a mesa submissamente enquanto o loiro agora se dirigia para onde estava seu Padrinho.

— Já está pronto o jantar, Severus.

— Obrigado, mas não estou aqui para comer. —respondeu sem apartar a mirada da lareira.

— Isso parece, mas não te fará dano comer algo.

Severus presenteou-lhe um segundo de sua mirada para fazer-lhe saber que não se pararia daí até falar com Harry. Draco compreendeu o ponto e regressou a seu lugar junto a Remus, tentando baixar a voz para que seu Padrinho não lhe escutasse.

— Que passaria se a Potter se lhe ocorre se aparecer justo hoje a recolher suas coisas?

— Pois pelo menos esses dois já se tirariam de ridiculizes e falariam.

— Não acho que passe, mas é bom saber que segue sendo tão otimista.

Dizendo isto, Draco sorriu esquivando a mirada enquanto se acomodava seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Remus odiou então a presença de Severus, a cada que seu companheiro fazia isso seu lobo interior uivava de desejo.

— Precisas muito do jantar? —perguntou abraçando-lhe possessivo.

— Pois… que me promete em troca?

— Vamos ao quarto, ponhamos um bom feitiço de silêncio, de ser possível dois, e então saberá o que te ofereço.

— Interessante proposta, um pouco perigosa sabendo como te pões… mas está bem.

Draco saiu correndo para a habitação e Remus não esperou nem um segundo para ir atrás dele, deixando o jantar sem provar. Severus mal lhes pôs atenção, ele seguia olhando para a lareira, ainda que lhe saíssem raízes não se ia mover desse lugar até ver a Harry.

Uma hora mais tarde, justo quando se acomodava para esperar mais tempo, notou que os lumes se avivavam. Rapidamente correu a esconder-se atrás do cadeirão, dessa forma assegurava-se que Harry não sairia fugindo assim que lhe visse.

Harry chamou a Remus antes de atrever-se a entrar, ao não obter resposta decidiu atravessar a lareira, não via a ninguém na sala e cria já ter esperado o suficiente para que Severus tivesse desistido. Olhou a todos lados antes de pôr o segundo pé na sala. Foi para a habitação de Remus, mas no caminho, gritou ao sentir como algo saía do nada e lhe apertava com força pela cintura.

De imediato soube quem era, o coração quase saiu-se-lhe do peito quando viu a Severus junto a ele.

— Solta-me! —ordenou enfurecido por ter-se deixado surpreender.

— Harry, amor, temos que falar.

— Claro que não! Tenho dito que me solte! Não tem nenhum direito a me tocar!

— Sou teu esposo por se tem esquecido! —afirmou atraindo lhe mais.

— Foi você quem se esqueceu disso quando te deitaste com Malfoy!

A resistência que Harry tinha para ficar quieto fez que Severus pusesse um pouco mais de força tentando não lastima-lo. Ainda que a culpabilidade não se saía de seu coração, não se permitiria se dar por vencido uma vez mais. Colocou sua mão direita apoiada firmemente pelas costas de Harry enquanto a esquerda tinha-o imóvel pela nuca, acercou lentamente seu rosto ao do jovem que mal podia respirar.

— Não se atreva! —grunhiu Harry quando sentiu o rosto de Severus demasiado perto, já seus lábios a um milímetro de se tocar, as pernas lhe tremeram ante o que se aproximava. — Severus, não o faça, te advirto!

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou apaixonado. — Não tenho podido te esquecer nem em um só dia, Harry.

— N-não… não te creio.

— Quer que te demonstre?

— Não!

— Harry, faz favor… não tem passado um segundo sem que pense em ti, preciso teu perdão… você e Anthony são minha família, já não me castigue mais, cinco anos de inferno não podem ser mais cruéis, já não posso, não me aparte mais de vocês!

— Severus…

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou a seu ouvido. — Amo-te!

— Foi mau comigo.

— Sei-o, melhor que ninguém, te asseguro. Quero ressarcir o dano… dá-me uma oportunidade.

— Não, Sev… é que…

— Farei o que me peça, o que seja, te prometo!... põe o castigo que queira, mas me dá a oportunidade de recuperar a minha família.

Harry já se sentia pego, tantos anos sonhando a cada noite com voltar a provar um beijo, sentir outros lábios posando sobre os seus tão apaixonados… tinha passado demasiado tempo sem um beijo de amor, e agora estava tão cerca de sentir outra vez. Estava tão ao alcance de sua mão voltar a provar o sabor de quem pertencia seu coração.

À cada momento sentia-se mais débil e Severus foi notando como sua resistência minguava até o ponto de sentir já ansiando que o beijasse.

E fez.

E ainda que Harry quis empurrar-lhe, tudo ficou em débeis tentativas. Ao final terminou correspondendo ao beijo com todo o desejo de sua alma, comprovando que era verdade, Severus seguia lhe amando tanto como ele.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Vai Harry dá uma oportunidade pro Sev!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	12. Que Faz?

**Capitulo doze**

**Que fez que? **

Harry gemia ansioso, sentia-se na glória enquanto Severus apertava-lhe tão forte que parecia querer fundir seus corpos, e não só isso, se movia se esfregando contra ele, e ao ter o controle e a força suficiente fazia que o corpo de Harry se moldasse ao seu.

Harry estava excitando-se rapidamente, e não era para menos, cinco anos de pura consolação manual não era demasiado satisfatória. Morria por sentir a Severus novamente apoderando de seu corpo, afundando sua carne até o mais fundo. Levantou uma de suas pernas rodeando o quadril do mago, convidando-lhe a fazer mais que beija-lo, ele já lutava por poder introduzir suas mãos baixo a roupa e tocar a pele com a que tinha conhecido o amor e a paixão.

Severus começou a tirar a camisa, e colocando agora ambas as mãos sobre o traseiro de Harry, lhe empurrou para ele enquanto baixava seus lábios ao pescoço do jovem, sugando guloso a açucarada pele de seu esposo.

— Harry… temos que falar. —disse sem interromper-se.

— Não fale… não agora. —gemeu Harry levando suas mãos de um lado a outro do corpo do mais velho, desesperado por não poder tocar mais de duas partes ao mesmo tempo. — Dá-me… mais.

Harry não queria escutar nada, não queria sentir outra coisa que essa arroladora ansiedade de voltar a ter a seu esposo a seu lado. Não precisou dizer mais, Severus lhe levantou em xeque para depois o fazer recostar sobre o sofá. Então pôde por fim introduzir uma mão dentro da calça de Harry satisfeito de senti-lo endurecido ao máximo.

— Severus… vamos a outro lado. —pediu Harry. — Se chegasse Remus…

— Estão muito ocupados, não sairão de sua habitação.

— Estão em casa! —exclamou alarmado.

Harry pôs-se de pé de imediato depois de libertar-se de Severus, tinha o rosto enrijecido de vergonha de pensar que podiam o ter ouvido, ou pior ainda, o ver.

— Porque não me disseste que estavam aqui?!

— Não perguntou, ademais, eles não sairão, já te disse. —assegurou acercando-se para voltar a beijar-lhe no pescoço.

— Isso não pode o afirmar. —respondeu fechando os olhos, desfrutando da caricia. — Melhor vamos ao castelo segue vivendo aí, verdade?

— Sim, mas… e Anthony?

— Está ao cuidado de Luna.

— Deixaste a nosso filho ao cuidado dessa menina?!

— Já não é uma menina, e tem dois filhos, de modo que sabe cuidar deles.

— Não me convences, melhor vamos por Anthony dantes de ir a Hogwarts… Ademais, nós temos muito de que falar, por muito que me morra por te fazer o amor, acho que nossa relação tem que ficar clara.

Severus tomou a Harry da mão para ir para a lareira, mas este se recusou firmemente. Ao voltar-se a olhá-lo, Severus notou em seu esposo uma faísca de preocupação em seu rosto… algo que não gostou nada.

— Que está passando, Harry?

— Não acho que seja boa ideia que vá comigo a ver a Anthony… Não ainda. —disse-lhe timidamente.

— E posso saber porque não?

— Pois, porque poderia assustar-se, não te conhece e a única vez que te viu as coisas não terminaram muito bem, Severus.

— De acordo, mas não vamos estar assim o tempo todo. Tão só lhe diremos quem sou e já.

— É que, ele não sabe quem é.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

Harry quis sorrir, mas só conseguiu uma triste careta, se foi sentar de novo no sofá, movendo nervosamente suas pernas.

— Não lhe falei de ti. —confessou finalmente.

Severus deixou-se cair para trás, impactado por aquela revelação, de sorte que uma cadeira impediu-lhe ir até o chão, mas não deixava de ver para Harry surpreendido por suas palavras.

— Diga, por favor, que é uma broma.

— Não é, eu não podia lhe dizer nada… não sabia como o fazer. Doía-me, Severus, ainda me dói e simplesmente me era impossível até pronunciar seu nome!

— Mas é meu filho e não o sabe sequer!

— E daí esperava?! —respondeu sem poder evitar soar rancoroso. — Deitaste-te com outro, me enganaste, e sendo que Anthony mal tinha poucos dias de nascido, não te importaste nada para fazer suas asquerosidades com esse imbecil!

— Você pode ter todo o ódio que queira para comigo, pode viver reprochando-me o que seja, Harry, mas não tinhas nenhum direito a me sacar por completo da vida de meu filho!... Levou sem mais, e além de tudo, lhe oculta minha existência!

— Pois sinto muito, mas já não há voltada atrás, não lhe disse e ponto!

Severus voltou a pôr-se de pé caminhando de um lado a outro, afundando seus dedos entre seus cabelos, desesperado pela situação que jamais teria imaginado. Harry olhava-lhe franzindo os lábios, talvez tivesse sido um engano não lhe falar dele a seu filho, mas não se mostraria arrependido nem doído, não era sua culpa que tivessem que se separar.

— Lhe dirá. —afirmou Severus detendo-se para olhá-lo.

— Não.

— Disse que lhe dirá!

— Disse que não!

— Potter!

— Snape!... Não vou provocar nenhum trauma em meu filho por nada nem ninguém, nem sequer… isto é, muito menos por ti que nem o merece!

— Não mistures as coisas, meu filho não tem nada que ver!

— Isso o tivesse pensado antes!... Ou lembraste-te dele enquanto se deitava com Malfoy?! —lhe reprochou pondo-se de pé para enfrentá-lo.

— Basta já, Harry!... De nossos problemas falaremos quando queira e quanto queira, mas com meu filho é diferente, se não lhe diz você, lhe direi eu.

— Se faz, te mato, juro!

— Não seria capaz. —respondeu sorrindo mordaz.

— Quer provar-me?

Severus tomou a Harry pelos ombros, teve tantos desejos nesse momento de dar-lhe uma boa sacudida, lhe exasperava sua mirada redatora, mas jamais poderia, apesar de sua teimosia o amava como a nada no mundo.

— Deixa-me dizer… —suplicou mudando radicalmente de atitude. —… faz favor.

Harry titubeou um segundo, sabia que Severus não seria capaz de chegar ao golpear, mas se surpreendeu do desejar, quiçá assim poderia finalmente odiar com a alma, no entanto, agora voltava a lhe falar tão doce como em seus melhores tempos, e sentiu seu estômago se encolher, lhe doendo tanto a tristeza de sua mirada.

— Não posso, Severus… é demasiado pequeno para lhe dar uma notícia assim.

— E daí dizias-lhe quando perguntava por seu outro pai? —quis saber.

— Mais bem, uma vez perguntou por sua mãe. —respondeu sorrindo nervoso. — Estivemos vivendo com Ron e Hermione na Índia. —agregou quando Severus lhe olhou intrigado. — Eles se casaram e têm um menino, por isso pensa que há um papai e uma mamãe sempre. E não lhe disse nada, é um pequeninho de cinco anos, se conformou com saber que só tinha um papai e que o queria por dois.

— Ai, Harry, que fizeste!

— Não, Severus, que fez você. —voltou a reclamar. — Não tente me culpar a mim porque fiz o único que podia e você não pode reprochar-me nada, não fui eu quem destruiu nosso lar, nem fui eu a quem não se importou com nossos planos de vida… Não fui eu!

Harry separou as mãos de Severus de seus ombros, apertou fortemente os lábios antes de sair usando a porta, não ia permitir que seu esposo soubesse onde o encontrar, e pelo mesmo se assegurou de não levar nenhum feitiço de localização em cima dantes de desaparecer. Severus ficou uns minutos no mesmo lugar, com os punhos apertados de dor e impotência.

Mas não se deixaria vencer!... Pensou levantando a vista com determinação, não se ia render, creu ter perdido a sua família, mas se Harry ainda lhe amava como acabava de demonstrar, não deixaria ir essa nova oportunidade.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry deixou a Anthony em sua cama, o menino tinha-se ficado dormido depois de que sua amiga lhe desse de jantar. Estava muito agradecido com a loira por sacá-lo desse atoleiro, mas agora não sabia que fazer. Nem sequer tinha podido recuperar seus pertences.

Se aconchegou junto à cama penteando os longos cabelos de seu menino, sorriu recordando assim que insistiu para que não o levasse à cabelereiro quando pensou que precisava um recorte.

— Meu amor… —lhe sussurrou carinhoso. —… Sê que fiz mau em te ocultar de Severus, mas te juro que nesse momento não pude fazer outra coisa. Lamento.

Inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo na testa, comovido de escutar lhe suspirar entre sonhos. Sempre tinha sido muito tranquilo, desde seu nascimento não tinha chorado jamais, pelo menos não até o dia em que saíram de Hogwarts, recordou que Anthony não parou de chorar por quase em uma semana, estava preocupado, agoniado. Os médicos aos que foi, tanto muggles como magos lhe afirmavam que não tinha nenhum problema físico, mas isso não tranquilizava a Harry.

Foram noites sem dormir, só escutando o pranto de seu filho, que a sua vez, lhe fazia chorar mais a ele. Estavam sozinhos e dessa forma pôde seguir adiante, com sua companhia e seu carinho, abraçando-lhe a todas horas, lhe falando com todo o amor que podia… Sorriu ao recordar que o pranto só tinha parado no dia em que lhe prometesse que o regressaria com seu pai.

Para Harry isso tinha sido surpreendente, mas depois se convenceu de que todo era uma casualidade… No entanto, não queria que algo fizesse chorar novamente a seu filho dessa maneira.

— Que faço agora? —perguntou-se preocupado.

Harry sabia que provavelmente tinha cometido um grave erro ao não lhe falar de Severus a seu filho, e que ambos tinham o direito de se conhecer, isso não tinha nada que ver com que sua relação tivesse fracassado, algo que ainda não podia aceitar do todo e portanto, seguia doendo como no primeiro dia.

Foi a deitar-se do outro lado da cama, sem molestar-se em mudar-se de roupa. Tinha comprado umas poucas mudanças para ele e seu filho, e tinha um cômodo pijama novo pendente de estrear, mas agora isso não lhe interessava. Abraçou-se ao menino, pensando no extraordinário que se sentia o ter tão perto, perceber sua magia misturada com a de Severus em uma só pessoa… era uma sensação reconfortante, formosa, e lhe doía saber que o homem que amava não podia desfrutar a seu lado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus chegou a casa de Lucius quando ele e seu filho se dispunham a jantar, mas assim que o garoto lhe viu entrar, deixou seu guardanapo a um lado sem ocultar seu enfado.

— Posso retirar-me, papai? —perguntou dirigindo-se ao loiro. — Acho que não tenho fome.

— Não, não podes te ir. —respondeu Lucius tranquilamente, mas sem diminuir sua autoridade. — Acaba de chegar seu pai e fica a jantar conosco.

— Deixa-o, Lucius, eu também não tenho apetite.

— Imaginava-me. —comentou Aryton sorrindo sarcástico. — Seguramente jantou muito bem em companhia de sua família.

Ayrton pôs-se de pé já sem lhe importar o que dissessem, mas quando passou junto a Severus, este lhe aferrou pelo braço firmemente. O garoto queixou-se ainda que não estivesse lastimando-o, mas conseguiu com isso o que queria, Lucius se pôs de pé de imediato.

— Deixa-o, Severus! —ordenou molesto.

— Primeiro te retrata, jovenzinho! —demandou o moreno olhando furioso a seu filho, mas este não se deixou intimidar, não baixou a mirada e seguiu sorrindo com a mesma raiva.

— Me retratar de que, pai? é que talvez não a passaste bem com teu querido menino e esse tonto pelo que tens passado cinco anos chorando pelos rincões?

Severus não pôde se conter, puxou a Ayrton para uma cadeira sem escutar as queixas de Lucius. Obrigou-lhe a sentar-se cercando-o ao pôr suas mãos a ambos lados do garoto para lhe impedir se marchar.

— Parece que não te dá conta que esse menino é seu irmão, de modo que fica advertido que jamais tolerarei que te dirija a ele desse modo! —lhe sussurrou ameaçante.

— Eu nem o conheço e nem me interessa o conhecer!

— Pois em algum dia vai ter que o fazer e confio em sua inteligência para te portar bem com ele, Ayrton, não se atreva a tentar sequer a fazer nenhum de suas déspotos comentários em frente a Anthony.

— Fico doente ouvir-te defendendo desse modo! Você também não o conhece, não sabe como é, não tens ideia de nada de sua vida, e me alegra muito ter que te recordar que a culpa disso é de seu adorado Harry!

— Ayrton!

— É a verdade! Eles dois são o único que te importou, foram cinco anos em que me fartei de sua indiferença para com nós, de modo que não se sacrifique mais em vir aqui, se tens passado estes últimos dois dias com eles, segue assim toda sua vida que não te preciso!

Ayrton empurrou a Severus para libertar-se. O moreno não teve valor para continuar lhe detendo, suas palavras lhe doeram no mais fundo de seu coração. Lucius não sabia que fazer, lhe preocupava essa situação, ainda que em seu interior, não podia menos que compartilhar a tristeza de seu filho.

O garoto deteve-se na porta girando-se para olhar por uma vez mais a seu pai.

— Seis anos de minha vida mal te viu, Severus… e quando achei que nossa família se uniria, preferiste o fazer com alguém que ao final te abandonou. Tão só compartilho-te uma experiência pessoal para que saiba que se pode viver sem um pai. Se minha infância passei-a sem ti, é lógico supor que não te precise… e seu filho, Anthony, também não te precisará agora.

Ayrton sorriu dantes de marchar-se. Até a ele lhe intrigava se sentir tão bem depois de ver quanto dano podia ter feito em seu pai, a dor de seus olhos negros lhe alimentava lhe dando forças. Talhou-se os olhos, sentia um ligeiro comichão neles… mas não era por vontades de chorar, foi uma sensação tão estranha que teve que acercar a um espelho a se olhar. Notou-os um pouco enrijecidos, mas nada mais. Encolhendo-se de ombros dirigiu-se à cozinha… tinha fome e ainda não jantara.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius olhou a Severus por uns segundos, duvidava em acercar-lhe. Via-lhe tão doído e agoniado que tinha uns enormes desejos do abraçar, beija-lo e lhe fazer sentir quanto o amava… mas não, essa não era uma solução para o moreno quem não lhe amava a ele.

Um abraço de Potter seguramente funcionaria, mas um seu… o duvidava.

"_Mas que diabos!"_ —pensou. Não se ia deixar manipular por esses sentimentos derrotistas, se Severus não lhe estava pedindo um abraço, ele sim o precisava e suas necessidades sempre tinham sido primeiro que nada. Deu um passo com decisão, mas quanto o oreno caminhou para o outro lado da habitação parou-se em seco como se tivesse recebido um Imperius que lhe ordenasse ficar quieto.

— Será melhor que me vá. —murmurou Severus.

— Falarei com Ayrton, asseguro-te que já deve de estar arrependido do que disse.

— Obrigado por tentar ajudar, mas prefiro esperar-me a manhã, virei a vê-lo e serei eu quem fale com ele.

— Bem, será como queira. —aceitou obediente.

Severus assentiu e marchou-se sem dizer mais. Lucius olhou então o jantar já servido, tinha tido esperanças quando o moreno entrou ao salão, agora de novo voltava à solidão. Como o apetite se lhe foi, decidiu se ir a dormir cedo… Antes de se ir olhou um elegante relógio que tinha embutido em uma das paredes, não só marcava as horas, a cada relógio de sua casa tinha a data como dado primordial. Suspirou olhando no dia que marcava, vinte e cinco de agosto… Faltava pouco para que terminasse no mês.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nos seguintes dias Severus não contou com a sorte de seu lado. Ayrton nem caso fazia-lhe, quando o ia ver, o garoto simplesmente se sentava ao escutar, não respondia nada, nem para bem nem para mau… como se o vento lhe falasse.

E por outra parte, ainda não podia voltar a dar com Harry. Soube que Harry tinha aproveitado uma de suas ausências para ir por seus pertences a casa de Remus, e sabendo que este jamais trairia a seu amigo, compreendeu que por aí não ia poder chegar a ele.

Não podia achar que agora que tinha a seus dois filhos tão perto, não pudesse ser feliz com eles. Ademais, não deixava de pensar em Harry, à cada segundo crescia mais sua inquietude quando recordava sua aproximação em casa de Remus… tinha estado a ponto de recuperar seu paraíso e tudo o voltou a perder em um segundo.

Mas não se renderia, conhecendo a Harry cria ter ideia de onde começar ao buscar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry olhava distraído pela janela de seu hotel, não punha atenção às pessoas que entravam e saíam da estação de trens, tão só recordava no primeiro dia que foi aí, iria a Hogwarts sem se imaginar que conheceria ao amor de sua vida.

"_Severus"_ pensou suspirando apaixonado… _"Como te estranho!" _

— Que olha, papai? —perguntou Anthony pondo-se de pontinhas para atingir a janela.

— Nada, carinho… só é a rua. —respondeu sujeitando a seu filho em braços para que olhasse lá fora.

— Vamos viajar?

— Não.

— Então a que viemos a Londres?

— Eh?... pois para que conhecesses a teu tio Remus.

— Mas quase não o vi, e não saímos deste hotel… porque não vamos a esse Beco ao que me levaste no primeiro dia? Gostava mais do hotel daí. Prometo-te que não me volto a perder.

— Eu sei, carinho, mas agora não é possível… iremos assim que comece no mês de acordo?

— E porque não agora?

— Ah, pois porque para então vão trazer mais novidades às lojas. —respondeu Harry, esquivando-lhe a mirada para que não visse que mentia.

Ainda que seu filho era pequeno, às vezes tinha a impressão de que Anthony sabia quando lhe mentia, mas não estava seguro disso pois o menino parecia se conformar quase sempre com suas respostas. Pelo momento foi-lhe impossível confessar-lhe que preferia regressar ao Beco quando soubesse que Severus estava ocupado com suas classes e não se apareceria interrompendo o passeio.

Regressou à cama com seu filho para olhar um pouco de televisão, era a única forma que tinha de entretê-lo, pois Anthony já se mostrava incomodado dos jogos de mesa, e jamais tinha sido muito bom para lhe contar histórias. Harry suspirou pensando que seguramente Severus lhe teria contado muito bons relatos… após tudo, era excelente para contos idiotas, concluiu recordando sua infidelidade com Lucius.

Alguém tocou à porta nesse momento, Harry se acercou varinha em mãos como nos piores tempos de guerra, e depois de olhar pelo olho da porta e ver a Remus parado no corredor, perguntou…

— É tu, Remus?

— Claro que sou eu, Harry, a quem mais lhe deste sua localização?

— Desculpa, mas tenho que tomar precauções… me diz faz favor algum sinal para saber se não é um impostor?

— Harry… dás-te conta que de quem escapa, sabe mais de ti que eu mesmo? —perguntou divertido.

— Pode ser, mas sim quisesse assegurar-me de que…

— Com um demônio, abre a maldita porta, Potter! —ouviu-se a voz de Draco ao outro lado.

Harry voltou a assomar-se pelo postigo e viu como o loiro se interpunha adiante de seu companheiro mostrando sua mais feroz mirada, além de um obsceno sinal que demonstrava o humor que trazia. Então tirou as barreiras e abriu para permitir a entrada de seus amigos.

— Você sempre tão encantador, Malfoy. —disse quando o loiro se fazia passo para acomodar em um cadeirão.

— Tive que caminhar por quase sete ruas para chegar aqui e não nos aparecer em frente a muggles, e depois você te põe a jogar ao esconderijo, não me peça que seja paciente contigo.

— Já, já, perdoem… e a que têm vindo?

— Pensamos em convidar-te a dar um passeio e depois comemos algo em Beco. —disse Remus sentando-se junto a seu comendo.

— Siiiiim. —gritou Anthony entusiasmado.

— Não, obrigado. —respondeu Harry dando um baixo na alegria do menino. — É melhor que fiquemos, já lhe prometi a Anthony que iremos em um par de dias.

— Entendo. —murmurou Remus desiludido. — Mas para então não poderemos lhes acompanhar, Harry.

— Igual lamento, Remus, mas é o melhor.

— Não acho que Anthony pense o mesmo. —refutou Draco olhando ao pequeno que olhava a cena decepcionado pela negativa de seu pai.

Harry acercou-se ao pequeno colocando em suas pernas depois de sentar sobre a cama.

— Você entende, verdade, Anthony?... Recorda que iremos ver todas essas novidades que trazem nas lojas em setembro.

— Sim, papai. —afirmou sem muita convicção.

— Obrigado, carinho, por ser tão bom menino.

O moreno olhou a seus amigos sorrindo-lhes, desculpando-se em silêncio pela mentira. Os outros dois só entornaram os olhos, após tudo, não lhes ficava mais que aceitar as decisões de Harry para com seu filho.

— Também não quer que vamos comer? Podemos ir a um lugar muggle. —propôs Remus, e ainda que Draco fez uma careta de descontentamento, não protestou.

— Já pedimos uma pizza, mas se querem podem ficar à comer conosco.

— Pizza?... Não, obrigado. —disse o loiro agora sim sem desejo algum de comer nada muggle. — Melhor vamo-nos, Remus, já fizemos todo o possível.

— Sinto muito, para valer… —desculpou-se Harry—… podemos sair em outro dia, quando tenham tempo e as classes tenham começado.

— Não disse que se iria em uma semana?

— Eh?... bom, é que como não temos saído muito, o mais provável é que prolongue nossa estância, assim Anthony poderá conhecer Londres um pouco mais.

— Não lhe levará a Hogwarts? —questionou Draco.

— Não creio. —respondeu Harry apertando os dentes, com uma mirada de advertência para o loiro para que não fomentasse ideia no pequeno, quem com só escutar a pergunta tinha voltado a abrir os olhos entusiasmado com a possibilidade de conhecer o castelo.

— Bem, então já nos vamos. —disse Remus pondo-se de pé, e Draco fazendo o mesmo. — Deu-nos gosto vê-los.

— Até mais, Anthony. —despediu-se Draco revolvendo o cabelo do garoto. — Feliz estância neste hotel muggle.

— Obrigado. —respondeu o menino sem notar o sarcasmo do jovem medimago.

Depois de que seus amigos saíssem da habitação, Harry se voltou a olhar ao menino quem tinha voltado a pôr atenção ao televisor.

— Quer fazer algo especial, Anthony?

— Podemos sair?

— Não… recorda que só faltam um par de dias, prometeste ter paciência o recorda?

— Sim. —respondeu sem entusiasmo. — Então verei um pouco mais de TV.

Harry tentou sorrir, mas preocupava lhe ter a seu menino encerrado, no entanto não se lhe ocorria que mais fazer. Alguém tocou de novo à porta, e esperado de que se tratasse finalmente da pizza que seu menino morria por provar, Harry se apressou a tirar as barreiras. O impacto que teve ao ver a Severus aí foi tão grande que não atinou a reagir de imediato.

Tudo sucedeu em um par de segundos, Severus entrou, fechou a porta, apanhou a Harry pela cintura levantando no ar.

— Te peguei! —exclamou emocionado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa! Me assustou no começo, mas assim que soube fiquei feliz... e o protesto continua seguinte firme forte!**

**Bem vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve!**


	13. Amor Incondicional

**Capitulo treze**

**Amor… incondicional? **

Harry sentia seu corpo como um boneco de trapo quando Severus lhe atraiu lhe abraçando com força para depois depositar no solo e começar a beija-lo repetidamente por todo o rosto. Ele mal podia se mover, ainda aturdido de tanta mostra de carinho por parte de seu esposo.

— Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te! —exclamava Severus uma e outra vez sem deixar de beija-lo.

— Sev… espera.

O homem parou de beija-lo, mas novamente abraçou-lhe tão efusivo que mal lhe deixava respirar, mas para Harry não era nada molesto, e não demorou em se deixar levar pelo arrolador calor interno que lhe propagava o contato com Severus. Recostou sua cabeça no ombro, rodeando com seus braços. Fechou seus olhos sorrindo, sentindo-se feliz por tê-lo de novo estreitando lhe tão formosamente.

Mal estava começando a esquecer do mundo, quando Harry sentiu algo gelado e desagradável… Severus lhe tinha abandonado abruptamente o deixando como se alguém lhe soltasse no meio da nada. Ia a reprochar-lhe quando o viu ir para Anthony.

O menino retrocedeu um passo, assustado ante o estranho. Harry não sabia que fazer, mas ia impedir que Severus tocasse a seu menino quando já não foi possível. O mais velho carregou a um impávido Anthony quem olhava a seu pai acima do ombro do intruso.

— Anthony, meu menino! —exclamou Severus abraçando-lhe cuidadosamente.

— Quem… quem é? —perguntou Anthony aturdido.

— Severus, faz favor… —suplicou Harry esperando que o mais velho não respondesse com alguma imprudência.

Severus girou para olhar ao jovem notando sua angústia. Então sentou-se sobre a cama colocando ao menino em suas pernas.

— Chamo-me Severus Snape… e sou amigo de teu papai, conheci-te no Beco Diagonal faz em uns dias, lembra?

— Si… Se apelida Snape?... eu também! —exclamou intrigado.

— Ah si?... e porque? —perguntou desfrutando da expressão exasperada de Harry.

— Pois porque a papai gostou esse sobrenome e pôs-me… e de meu segundo nome também é como o teu, mas ninguém me diz assim… Ah, às vezes papai sim me chama Severus, mas o faz quando está dormindo.

Severus sorriu enternecido pela ingenuidade de Anthony. Harry tinha enrijecido pela inesperada indiscrição, mas depois respirou aliviado ao dar-se conta que seu esposo não tinha chegado com a intenção de desmentir. Permitiu-se então sentar-se a desfrutar da emoção que lhe dava os ver tão unidos. Severus voltou a abraçar ao pequeno e este já não luzia assustado, o feito de relaxar-se lhe permitiu notar algo lindo quando uns fortes braços lhe envolveram.

Anthony não sabia que era, mas para Severus foi a sensação mais formosa que tinha tido em muito tempo, novamente reconhecendo sua magia entrelaçada na do menino. Era-lhe maravilhoso tê-lo tão colado a seu corpo, voltando a ser pai e filho.

Por minutos ninguém disse nem fez nada para não interromper o belo momento. Mais de repente, outra vez a porta, Harry foi a abrir depois de lançar um rosnado ao ar. Quase lhe aventa a pizza na cabeça ao repartir por ser tão inoportuno, mas conseguiu controlar-se e atuar decentemente.

— Que é isso? —perguntou Severus ao voltar a ficar sozinhos.

— Pizza… Anthony queria prová-la. —respondeu Harry. — Quer um pedaço?

A Severus não lhe chamava nada a atenção comer essa coisa, mas assentiu surpreendido e feliz de que Harry lhe tivesse convidado. No entanto, quando o jovem abriu a caixa, voltou a bufar molesto.

— Fria!... já dizia eu que se demoraram muito em chegar, não devi lhe ter dado propina.

— Se querem, podemos ir comer juntos. —propôs Severus com algo de timidez.

— Não te tiramos muito tempo?

— Todo meu tempo é para vocês.

— De acordo, vamos.

Severus sorriu, sabia que tivesse sido mais fácil a esquentar com ajuda da magia, mas jamais o proporia se tinha oportunidade de fazer feliz a seu filho, e justo assim se via agora. Anthony saltou de alegria em seu colo pela possibilidade de sair dessa habitação.

Harry colocou uma jaqueta a Anthony, e tentando ser discreto, percorreu com a mirada a Severus, esperando não encontrar em sua vestimenta nada mágico, felizmente o mago parecia saber se vestir de forma muggle. Levava uma calça escura, e suéter da mesma cor… cinto, sapatos, meias, todo monocromático, mas para Harry era muito sensual.

Não pôde o evitar, era como um feitiço… caminhou até Severus, e colocando suas mãos em seu cinto, se impulsionou para se pôr de ponta dos pés e beija-lo. Foi correspondido com um suave suspiro que bebeu fascinado e em seguida sentir como Severus lhe punha as mãos nos ombros enquanto lhe beijava também.

Anthony olhou-lhes sem entender, nunca tinha visto dois homens beijando-se… tão só a teus tios Hermione e Ron, mas não o faziam dessa maneira.

— Papai? —chamou-lhe intrigado.

Harry separou-se suavemente de Severus. Anthony entrecerrou os olhos ao ver as bochechas de ambos homens enrijecidas.

— Porque… porque lhe beijava? —perguntou confundido.

— Ah, bom, é que… pois porque é algo lindo quando quer muito à outra pessoa.

— Vocês se querem?

— Eu diria que si… te molesta?

— Acho que não, mas pensei que preferiria que te beijasse a senhorita Jessica.

Harry girou-se rapidamente para Severus negando com a cabeça qualquer má interpretação que estivesse tomando das palavras do menino, e parecia que não se equivocava, pois o mais velho lhe observava entrecerrando os olhos.

— A senhorita Jessica é a professora que contratei na Índia para Anthony. —assegurou Harry algo nervoso. — Não passou nada entre nós, gostava, mas nem sequer lhe deixei me beijar, de eu te juro que… Bom e eu porque tenho que dar explicações de minha vida?! —culminou mudando radicalmente de atitude. — Suponho que você não se portaste como um santo, seguramente tens tido algo mais que um beijo e…

— Não íamos a jantar? —interrompeu-lhe Severus esquecendo-se de sua incomodidade por essa mulher para voltar a tomar a Harry pela cintura.

O jovem assentiu, mas tomando a Severus do pescoço da camisa obrigou-o a acercar seu ouvido a sua boca, e não precisamente com intenções românticas.

— Se muda assim de conversa é porque não tem limpa a consciência… —lhe sussurrou ameaçante. —… Se me chego a inteirar, Snape, te juro que me faço uns sapatos com sua pele.

— Também te quero muito.

Severus se soltou de Harry e foi por Anthony, tinham estado separados tanto tempo que ansiava não desperdiçar nem um segundo agora que lhe tinha perto. O menino não se molestou quando foi sujeito em braços daquele homem, ao invés, gostava da sensação de se sentir abraçado a ele.

Harry respirou fundo tentando sacar-se os ciúmes que sentia e as vontades de ir a desgrenhar verdadeiro loiro. Ia a jantar em família pela primeira vez e pensava desfrutá-lo.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry tinha conseguido despejar sua mente de qualquer pensamento perturbador e ria ao ver como Severus lhe surpreendia ainda mais, e justo quando cria o conhecer do tudo. O homem terminou amando as pizzas e pediu de várias especialidades, algo que por suposto fascinou a Anthony, e entre os dois se faziam enredos provando de uma ou de outra… já tinham a mesa feita uma bagunça.

— Não vais comer mais, Harry? —perguntou ao ver que Harry mal ia com sua primeira fatia.

— Não tenho muita fome, obrigado.

— Sentes-te mau?

— Não… acho que me sinto demasiado bem.

Harry alongou sua mão para pegar a esquerda de Severus, sentiu-se culpado quando o viu com o anel de casamentos posto, ele se tinha tirado o seu desde o momento da viagem e nem sequer recordava onde o tinha guardado.

— Tem estado usando todo este tempo?

— Tanto, que acho que já ficou fundido a minha pele. —lhe sussurrou inclinando-se para beija-lo na testa.

— Sev, eu…

— Te comprarei um novo muito cedo.

— Ah?... é que, bom.

Harry preferiu não dizer nesse momento que o considerava algo apressado, tudo era tão perfeito que não queria se arriscar ao jogar a perder e seguiu sorrindo. Uns minutos mais tarde, saíam da pizzaria e tomando a Anthony da mão, caminharam os três pelas ruas solitárias noturnas.

Quando o menino se cansou, Severus lhe sustentou nos braços, e Harry se apegou ao corpo de Severus, aquilo era o melhor que lhe podia passar, e desejou caminhar sempre assim, junto às duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Severus se encarregou pessoalmente de mudar ao menino e lhe pôr seu pijama. Era tanta sua emoção ao fazê-lo pela primeira vez, que teve que se morder os lábios para não se deixar levar pelo nodo que tinha na garganta. Depois de troca-lo e incorporar-se, foi recebido por um novo beijo de Harry.

— Amo-te. —disse-lhe quando suspenderam o beijo para se abraçar.

— Eu também te amo, Severus… mas agora já tem que te ir.

— Não quero, não quero que nos separemos mais.

— Escuta, primeiro deverei de aclarar a situação com Anthony, não posso simplesmente meter em minha vida sem mais.

— E porque não?... já viste que lhe agrado.

— Sim, mas entende-me, por favor.

— Bem, mas não volte a se esconder de mim.

— Tentarei não o fazer. —caçoou dando-lhe outro beijo nos lábios.

Severus assentiu compreendendo a broma e depois voltou a inclinar-se para dar um beijo de despedida a seu menino, mas nesse momento Anthony removeu-se abrindo os olhos e aferrando com sua mãozinha os dedos índice e médio direitos de Severus.

— Descansa, carinho… —lhe arrulhou o moreno. —… virei a ver-te manhã.

— Não… não se vá. —pediu esforçando-se por acordar, mas enquanto conseguia-o, apertava com mais força os dedos.

— É que tenho que ir a casa.

— Só esta noite, por favor.

Severus não soube que dizer, também não queria se ir, mas não podia ficar se Harry não queria. A surpresa de sua vida levou-lhe quando o jovem se lhe acercou lhe pedindo que aceitasse. Já não precisou mais.

Harry ofereceu-lhe uma de seus pijamas, mas eram demasiado garotas para ele, de modo que não teve mais opção que tentar dormir em roupa interior, algo que a Harry lhe custou bastante poder ignorar.

"_Deus… segue tão atraente como sempre"_ Pensou Harry observando o rosto de Severus tão perto, já quando estavam recostados e alumiados só pela luz da rua que entrava pela janela… _"Porque tem tanto poder em meu coração, porque me apaixonei até o ponto de não poder te odiar por nada?... faz favor, tão só não voltes a me mentir" _

Severus abriu os olhos nesse momento, e sentiu um forte apertão na alma ao ver os olhos de Harry inundados de um pranto que não saía.

— Não chore por minha culpa. —lhe sussurrou acariciando lhe o rosto.

Harry não respondeu, fechou as pálpebras e isso provocou que uma lágrima escorregasse. Severus inclinou-se bebendo-a para depois regressar a seu lugar. Também fechou os olhos, mas não deixou de acariciar o rosto de Harry, ainda que o sabor salgado de sua lágrima em seu paladar era algo que não esqueceria. Severus Snape também sentia um nodo na garganta, não só pela dor que provocava em seu esposo, senão pela contrastante alegria ao sentir a Anthony lhe abraçando.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À manhã seguinte, quando Harry acordou e buscou a seu lado, se surpreendeu de encontrar em uma cama vazia. Por um segundo teve o medo mais imenso de sua vida, nem sequer soube o que veio a sua cabeça, mas assim que escutou um suave riso meio apagada, a alma lhe voltou ao corpo.

Incorporou-se e viu que Severus já se tinha vestido e jogava com Anthony no tapete, tentavam o fazer sem ruído para não lhe acordar. Voltou a recostar-se, mas agora de bruços e olhando para eles.

— Dorme um pouco mais, se quer. —ofereceu-lhe Severus ao vê-lo acordado. — É cedo ainda, e prometemos não fazer mais ruído.

— Prefiro vê-los jogar. —respondeu ainda meio adormilado depois de relaxar-se.

— Porque não vamos tomar café da manha? —propôs Anthony.

— Seu papi ainda tem sono que te parece se pedimos algo e o fazemos aqui na habitação?

Harry surpreendeu-se do entusiasmo de Anthony ao aceitar, antes fazia-o resignado a não sair e agora até luzia feliz de ficar, se abraçou de Severus para que o levasse com ele ao telefone. O moreno batalhou bastante para saber usar o aparelho mas não se deixou acovardar pelas debochas de Harry, e junto com Anthony puderam comunicar com o restaurante do hotel para pedir o almoço.

Comeram juntos na cama, caçoaram e jogaram. Passaram momentos tão formosos que para Harry foi um golpe duro quando viu que Severus aproveitou que Anthony tinha ido a se lavar os dentes para buscar sua jaqueta.

— Já se vai?

— Sim, quero ir ver a Ayrton, preocupa-me muito… Nossa relação tem estado muito tensa ultimamente.

— Entendo… e a que horas volta?

— A meio dia parece-te bem?

— Se não há mais opção, que remédio?

— Harry, você sabe que te quero muito. —disse-lhe sentando a seu lado, notando como o jovem entristecia. — Neste dia a passaremos juntos o tempo todo, mas amanhã não poderei, tenho que levar a Ayrton ao Expresso de Hogwarts e depois ir ao colégio para preparar tudo antes da chegada dos alunos.

— Bem, não tens que me explicar nada.

— Harry… porque não se muda comigo ao colégio?

Harry sorriu levemente esquivando a mirada negra, tomou ar sabendo que o que diria não ia ser do agrado de seu esposo.

— Sinceramente, Severus, prefiro não dar um passo tão definitivo ainda.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Amo-te e amas-me, disso não me cabe dúvida… mas não me sinto seguro de que seja uma boa ideia que voltemos.

— Mas Harry!... Então que tem sido todo este tempo juntos?!

— Uma oportunidade para nós, e para que te acerques um pouco mais a Anthony, mas isso não quer dizer que me esqueci do que fez… ou é que pensas que agora que vais ver a Lucius não temo que terminará em sua cama?

— Vou ver a Ayrton, isso é o único que farei. —afirmou entristecido pela desconfiança.

— Lamento, mas não posso evitar duvidar de ti, da consistência desse amor que diz me ter, e enquanto tenha ainda que seja um vislumbre de insegurança, não posso me voltar a entregar a ti por completo.

— E o que passou em casa de Lupin?

— Deixei-me levar. É estúpido que negue que te desejo, isso jamais o crerias, nem sequer eu poderia me tomar em sério com uma mentira como essa, mas pelo mesmo, se para valer é sincero comigo, tenta esquecer esse momento e me deixa tentar a meu modo.

Severus não disse nada, sabia que não seria fácil, mas agora compreendia que a situação era ainda mais complicada do que esperava. Harry não lhe entregaria sua confiança tão facilmente, e o mais terrível é que ele também não podia lhe dar as provas que precisava para que cresse em seu amor.

Anthony saiu salvando-lhes do bochornoso silêncio que se formou entre eles. Severus despediu-se dele sentindo um apertozinho no coração quando o menino se mostrou triste por sua ausência, no entanto, não podia se esquecer de seu outro filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Quando Severus chegou a casa de Malfoy, Lucius se encontrava em seu despacho atendendo a uns homens de negócios. Sentiu-se aliviado de não ter que falar com ele, de modo que subiu para a habitação de Ayrton. O garoto ainda estava em cama, mas o que lhe intrigou a Severus foi o ver coberto por completo.

— Ayrton, sentes-te mau? —perguntou-lhe sentando a seu lado, tentando tirar-lhe a manta de em cima, mas o rapaz negou-se.

— Dói-me um pouco a cabeça. —disse, e sua voz foi serena, pelo que Severus se preocupou ainda mais, isso queria dizer que estava o suficientemente doente como para não ter desejos de discutir.

— Te trarei um pouco de poção para dor.

— Sim… obrigado.

Severus parou-se em busca da mencionada poção, ele mesmo preparava todos os medicamentos que Ayrton pudesse precisar, felizmente eram poucos, pelo que o frasco com a poção para a dor estava praticamente intacta. Regressou com ele da gaveta do banheiro. Ayrton acedeu a sair de seu refúgio para tomar a poção e em seguida voltar a recostar-se fechando os olhos.

Seu pai se recostou a seu lado, e o garoto, esquecendo-se de suas desavenças, apoiou sua cabeça no peito de seu pai. Sorriu fechando os olhos, estava seguro que era sua cercania e não tanto a poção, o que estava conseguindo que a dor minguasse.

— Sentes-te melhor? —perguntou Severus ao cabo de um momento.

— Sim, muito obrigado, papai.

— Se volta-te a dor me diz, provavelmente precise que te revise seu medimago.

— Não, não é necessário, acho que já se me está tirando por completo, e seguro que amanhã me sentirei perfeito… Será genial ir à plataforma com vocês… Porque virá verdade?

— Claro que sim, não me perderia por nada do mundo.

— Nem sequer por…?

— Por ninguém. —interrompeu-lhe estreitando-o para dar-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça. — Quer que me vá para que durma e descanse um pouco?

— Não, ao invés, gostaria que jamais te voltasses a ir.

Severus sorriu tenuemente enquanto acomodava-se para passar um longo momento com seu filho. Era muito feliz sentindo-o tão carinhoso como quando era um menino pequeno, queria pensar que era a adolescência o que lhe tinha tão cambiante de humor… queria pensar que era isso.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Era a hora da comida e Harry olhou seu relógio, não ia esperar a Severus mais tempo. Por muito que quisesse, por muito que Anthony rogasse por mais cinco minutos, tomou a mão do menino e saíram juntos a buscar um bom restaurante para comer. Como já não tinha que se esconder, decidiu lhe dar gosto e foram a Diagonal.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus acordou, nem conta deu-se quando ficou dormido, mas como a noite anterior tinha passado muitas horas olhando a Harry e a seu menino, pois agora esse tempo de sono perdido cobravam fatura.

A mão de Ayrton mantinha apertada a teia de sua camisa entre seus dedos com tal força que parecia querer desintegra-la, ao buscar seu rosto o viu perlado de suor. O garoto tinha um rictus enorme de dor.

— Ayrton?... que tem?

— Papai… dói-me. —gemeu dificultosamente.

— Mas porque não me acordou?

— Não queria que te fosse. —assegurou deixando de amassar a camisa de seu pai para abraçá-lo.

— Agora mesmo vamos com seu médico, e não proteste. —agregou quando viu que o garoto se dispunha ao fazer.

Severus pôs-se de pé, chamou a um elfo para que avisasse a Lucius da emergência, e envolvendo ao garoto em uma manta, pois agora tiritava de frio, saiu pela lareira.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Mais tarde, Lucius chegava apressado à clínica do medimago que sempre tinha atendido a Ayrton. Eles tinham preferido que fosse alguém de sua inteira confiança e não eram adeptos aos médicos de St. Mungo. Ademais, este médico entendia-lhes à perfeição, pois também carregava um passado como ex comensal, conhecia tudo de Ayrton.

— Não se preocupem. —deu-lhes quando estiveram reunidos. — A dor tem cedido e em poucos minutos pode ir-se a casa, tomei-lhe mostras de sangue para analisá-las, mas nada sugere que se trate de algum outro problema.

— Está seguro disso? —perguntou Lucius.

— Completamente. Lhe avisarei quando estejam os resultados, mas não há motivo de alarme, com toda segurança sairá como em todos seus exames de rotina, e recordem que os últimos foram faz um par de meses, não acho que algo mude tão rápido.

— Mas então a que se devia a dor? —perguntou Severus.

— Tensão. Parece-me que Ayrton sofre de muita tensão emocional, é muito comum nos garotos que iniciarão sua vida em Hogwarts, suponho que lhe inquieta ter que deixar a vida que tem tido. Tranquilos, que pelo momento, não é nada do que devam alarmar-se.

Severus e Lucius trocaram uma silenciosa mirada, não fizeram mais perguntas, pois não as precisavam. O moreno já não se separou de seu filho. Ainda que Ayrton luzia muito melhorado e sorria emocionado ao saber que essa noite seu pai ficaria a dormir em casa, apesar desse entusiasmo, Severus o notava estranho, como se em qualquer momento se desmaiaria, estava débil ainda que não queria o demonstrar para não arruinar o que seria um grande evento como sua marcha ao colégio.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À manhã seguinte, Ayrton acordou-se com o ânimo renovado, parecia como se tivesse voltado a nascer, quase sentia vontade de dançar, correr e gritar de alegria. Ia sair quando se topou na porta a seus dois pais, no rosto de Lucius podia ver a mesma alegria que ele tinha. Severus por sua vez, sorria comodamente, em suas mãos levava um frasquinho com uma poção escura.

Ayrton ignorou o fato e saltou aos braços de Severus, enquanto Lucius apressava-se a sustentar o frasco para evitar que se rompesse.

— Obrigado por ficar-te! —exclamou rodeando lhe pela cintura com suas pernas. — Tinha medo de que ao amanhecer te tivesses marchado já.

— Prometi ficar-me e já vê que cumpri. Agora, a te tomar sua medicina para que te dê um banho ou se nos fará tarde.

Ayrton assentiu e baixando ao solo tomou o frasco que Lucius lhe estendeu, olhou por um momento o conteúdo, esteve a ponto de perguntar algo, mas finalmente não o fez e de um gole bebeu a poção que a cada mês lhe davam para seu fortalecimento físico. Depois que Ayrton desapareceu no banho, Lucius tomou a mão de Severus carinhosamente.

— Obrigado pelo que faz por ele.

— Amo-o… não me agradeça nada. —respondeu soltando-se para dar meia volta, tomou seu pijama dobrada no cadeirão para guardá-la em uma gaveta do armário e em seguida sair, não ia prolongar mais do necessário aquela estância… já queria se ir daí.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Estando na estação de trens, Severus olhou para a rua, tão só tinha que a atravessar e podia ver a Harry. Consultou seu relógio e viu que ainda faltava uns minutos para a saída do trem, de modo que, aproveitando um descuido de Lucius, beijou a seu filho lhe assegurando que não demoraria em voltar. Não deu tempo a que perguntasse nada e antes de que atravessassem a barreira, regressou sobre seus passos.

Desde sua janela, Harry viu-o cruzar a rua quase sem fixar nos carros. Não soube que devia fazer, se esconder ou correr para ele como lhe ditava o coração?... Tão só ficou em seu lugar. Anthony tinha-se metido a banhar fazendo questão de fazê-lo só, obviamente não podia o deixar abandonado.

Escutou os golpes na porta soando quase tão fortes como os de seu coração. Titubeou um pouco, mas ao final terminou obedecendo a seus sentimentos e abriu.

Severus abraçou-lhe fortemente em quando o viu, beijando-o com todo o impulso que lhe dava o ter estranhado tanto. O jovem surpreendeu-se ao ver-se correspondendo-lhe tão facilmente, mas é que o amava. Às vezes desesperava-lhe sentir-se assim, no entanto, não podia fazer mais que se deixar levar pelo que sentia.

— Sento-o muito, amor. —desculpou-se Severus ao separar-se. — Não pude vir ontem porque Ayrton ficou doente, mas não tens ideia de quanto pensei em ti.

— Jura?

— Sim, Harry… te juro.

— Me jurarias também que não te deitaste com Lucius ontem à noite?

A pergunta do jovem ficou sem resposta porque nesse momento um estrepitoso som escutou-se, alguns cristais se racharam devido ao ruído. Harry correu por Anthony ao banheiro enquanto Severus assomava-se pela janela… o coração paralisou-se lhe ao ver a entrada à estação coberta de uma nuvem de pó e vidros rompidos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa mais o que será que aconteceu nesse final?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	14. Irmãos

**Capitulo catorze**

**Irmãos **

Severus correu apressado de regresso à estação depois de assegurar-se que Harry e Anthony estavam bem e tranquilos. Ele não podia o estar sabendo que seu filho pudesse ter resultado ferido. Quando chegou muito próximo, tudo era um caos, a gente se amontava para sair, e ele queria entrar.

Com um simples olhar comprovou que não tinha tido grandes destroços, só se via uma tubária rompida emergindo de uma das destroçadas paredes pela que deixava sair algo de água e vapor, e um par de pessoas com feridas menores.

Mas o que mais lhe interessava não o encontrava, girava a cabeça de um lado a outro em busca de Ayrton sem conseguir o ver. Gritou-lhe apesar de saber que sua voz não poderia escutar pelo escândalo, bufou contrariado pela histeria que provocava um simples acidente nas tubarias.

Chegou até a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez e aproveitando a confusão que reinava, a atravessou sem grandes contratempos. Do outro lado parecia que não sucedia nada. Os alunos riam e saudavam-se entre eles, os de novo rendimento se encontravam junto a seus pais, com a expressão emocionada de ser sua primeira viagem no trem.

— Severus! —escutou que alguém lhe chamava.

Ao girar-se viu a Lucius fazendo-lhe uma senha para que se aproximasse. Ayrton estava perto, sacudindo-se furioso algo de pó de seu traje novo, e ao ver a Severus girou a cabeça para outro lado, se apoiou em uma parede próxima pondo seu pé nesta, os braços cruzados e luzindo francamente molesto.

— Estão bem? —perguntou-lhes quando chegou até eles. — Viram a explosão?

— Disso queria te falar. —disse Lucius respirando fundo e olhando a seu filho de relance. — Ayrton estava molesto porque foste-te.

Severus entendeu de imediato o que Lucius lhe quis dizer, em seus olhos cinzas se via a preocupação. Ambos olharam diretamente para o garoto, e este franziu ainda mais os lábios enquanto olhava para o chão, mas não era vergonha o que lhe fazia baixar os olhos, senão a raiva contida que carregava.

— Devo ir-me. —avisou Lucius. — Tenho uma reunião de negócios… por favor, cuida-lhe muito.

O moreno assentiu, guardou silêncio enquanto Lucius acercava-se a despedir de seu filho, este baixou a guarda uns minutos para corresponder ao abraço de seu pai, se aferrou a ele como se de repente já não tivesse nenhum desejo de se marchar a Hogwarts.

Ao ficar de novo a sós, Ayrton recuperou seu cenho franzido e voltou a cruzar os braços. Severus acercou lhe, não queria o forçar de modo que simplesmente lhe abraçou apertando seus ombros.

— Lamento ter-me ido assim, mas era só por uns minutos, já vê que tenho regressado, Ayrton… Recorda que não é um menino pequeno para fazer birras, e agora deve controlar melhor sua magia.

— Não me diga o que tenho que fazer… e já te vai, não te faço perder mais seu tempo, eu posso abordar só o trem.

— Irei contigo.

— Não!

— Disse que irei contigo e isso farei. —concluiu autoritariamente e nessa ocasião o garoto já não pôde lhe contrariar.

No entanto, Ayrton não se mostrava contente com a ideia, caminhou furioso adiante de seu pai e não abandonou sua atitude quando ambos se instalaram em um compartimento vazio.

— Pudeste ter lastimado a alguém. —murmurou Severus depois de acomodar a bagagem.

— Pensa que o fiz de propósito? —perguntou com reproche. — Pois não foi assim, e foi sua culpa, e já deixa de mortificar-me que me doerá de novo a cabeça!

— Vai a me chantagear com isso?... Não pense que tolerarei que adote atitudes malcriadas tão só porque creias ter algo em meu contra. Assim que comecem as classes, te converterá em um mais de meus alunos, de modo que de uma vez te advirto, Ayrton, se tem algo que me dizer como pai, aproveita estes momentos.

O garoto olhou pela janela, o trem já se tinha posto em marcha, mas ainda podia escutar alunos rondando pelos corredores.

— Pode, por favor, privatizar o compartimento? —pediu suavemente.

Severus assentiu, alguns alunos passavam por aí com rapidez ao ver que seu estrito Professor de Poções viajava com eles e não ia só, seguramente já saberiam que seu filho entraria nesse ano a estudar a Hogwarts, isso devia ter acordado sua curiosidade. Sacou sua varinha e com um feitiço conseguiu que ninguém pudesse ver nem escutar o que passava em seu interior.

Ao sentir-se seguro por isso, Ayrton respirou fundo tomando ar. Não olhou aos olhos de seu pai, mas os músculos de seu rosto se suavizaram e Severus teve a impressão de estar vendo de novo a seu menino de seis anos, quando era totalmente feliz ao saber que deixaria de viver escondido.

— Lamento-o. —murmurou baixinho mais audível. — Sinto muito estar-te dando tantas moléstias, pai.

— Ayrton, não me molesta, mas sim me preocupa te ver atuando dessa maneira.

— Não quero brigar mais contigo, prefiro quando falamos assim… com tranquilidade.

Severus permitiu-se esboçar um suave sorriso, abandonou seu lugar para sentar-se junto a seu filho abraçando-lhe carinhoso. Ayrton se recostou em seu peito, sorrindo também. Agora que a fúria tinha passado se sentia decidido a fazer todo o possível por melhorar sua relação com Severus… após tudo, agora viveriam ambos em castelo, longe dos demais.

Só eles dois… nada podia ser mais perfeito. Ayrton suspirou aliviado, convencido de que esses sentimentos que lhe alteravam tanto desapareceriam muito cedo.

Umas horas mais tarde, Ayrton dava voltas sobre si mesmo no compartimento, estava feliz levando as túnicas do colégio. Severus tão só olhava-o sem poder ocultar o orgulhado que se sentia de ter um filho ingressando em Hogwarts, e o belo que luzia com esse riso tão sincera e livre de rancores.

Quando baixaram do trem, ao garoto não se importou tomar da mão a seu pai, pese a que as miradas dos demais alunos estavam fixas neles, lhes observando como se fossem bichos raros. Algo tinha escutado do caráter de Severus no colégio, alguns de seus amigos de sua anterior escola tinham irmãos maiores e lhe tinham informado, mas isso não se importava.

Severus inclinou-se um pouco para falar-lhe de perto no momento em que Hagrid chegou para se levar aos de novo rendimento, a ele também não lhe interessava que os olhassem, já se vingaria desses intrometidos que lhes observavam sem descaro. Beijou a seu filho na testa, assegurando-lhe que estaria pendente da seleção.

Uns minutos mais tarde, o Professor também se tinha tirado as roupas muggle que levava e voltava a adotar sua aparência sinistra do temível Professor de Poções. Chegou ao comedor justo a tempo de ver como chegavam os meninos de primeiro ano, e Mcgonagall os formava em fileira.

— Deve sentir-te muito orgulhoso. —disse-lhe Dumbledore quando se sentiu a seu lado.

— E muito feliz… agora terei mais oportunidade de ver.

— E Harry? Não o vi, mas soube que voltou.

Severus assentiu volteando a ver a seu amigo, e Albus pensou que fazia tempo não via esse brilho de ilusão nos olhos negros, compreendeu que as coisas não iam tão mau e eles podiam ter esperanças. Já não seguiram conversando, pois a seleção começou.

Severus esperou dissimulando sua impaciência por saber em que casa ficaria seu filho, cria saber bem a onde iria, mas mesmo assim não queria confiar demasiado nesse horrível chapéu. Quando chegou o turno de Ayrton, o chapéu nem sequer atingiu a roçar sua cabeça quando já estava gritando a casa selecionada para o jovenzinho.

Ayrton pôs-se de pé buscando emocionado a seu pai, este lhe sorriu sem dissimular seu orgulho enquanto via a seu filho avançar para a mesa dos Slytherin.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, Severus e Ayrton encontravam-se nas habitações do primeiro, conversando sobre aquele primeiro dia.

— E gostaste de sua habitação? —perguntou Severus recostando-se em sua cama.

— Muito, é genial!

— Foi a habitação de Lucius, ele queria que ocupasses seu quarto… e não foi difícil convencer a Dumbledore de que aceitasse te dar.

— Então já sabiam que seria um Slytherin? —perguntou recostando-se junto a seu pai.

— Era o mais provável, e já viste que não nos equivocamos.

— E porque não me deixaram na que foi tua habitação?

— Não é tão glamorosa como a de Lucius, seguramente aí estará mais cômodo e com todo o que precisa à mão. Ademais, acho que a que foi minha agora é um armário. —caçoou divertido.

— Mesmo assim, tivesse gostado de gostado onde você o fazia.

— Não se te ocorra dizer isso em frente a Lucius ou se ofenderá. —riu.

Ayrton acomodou-se apoiando seu queixo no peito de seu pai, acariciou seu rosto admirando-lhe, gostava muito ver-lhe rir.

— Posso vir a suas habitações quando tenha tempo livre?

— Claro, sempre que queira.

— Pressinto que passaremos genial os dois sozinhos… faz muito que não conversamos tanto, e não sabe como gosto de estar contigo.

— Também gosto de estar contigo… te amo muito, Ayrton. —disse-lhe apertando-o com força.

— Eu também te amo, ainda que às vezes me porte mau contigo… mas é que me põe muito zeloso que queira mais a outras pessoas!

— Isso não é verdade. Amo a Harry e a Anthony também, mas você é alguém realmente especial, bebê, muito muito especial.

— Vai voltar com Harry? —perguntou depois de sorrir por essas palavras que brotavam sinceras de lábios de seu pai.

— Essa é minha intenção, não quero te ocultar, e gostaria que controlasse mais de seus ciúmes porque nada me faria mais feliz que vocês três estejam comigo sem problemas.

— Eu quero que seja feliz. —assegurou Ayrton ainda que seus olhos fixos nos de Severus deixaram de brilhar por uns segundos, mais em seguida ocultou seu rosto no pescoço de seu pai, abraçando-o carinhoso, tentando demonstrar-lhe quão importante era para ele.

Alguém chamou à porta, Ayrton apertou mais forte a seu pai, se recusando brincalhão a se separar, mas ao ver que não conseguiria que Severus deixasse que quem tocasse ficasse esperando, ele mesmo se apressou a se pôr de pé para abrir, o sorriso que tinha se sentiu algo insegura quando viu a Harry com Anthony da mão.

— Olá, Ayrton… lembra de mim? —perguntou Harry sorrindo-lhe.

O garoto assentiu nervoso, mais quando o jovem lhe abraçou impulsivamente muitas imagens vieram a sua mente, lindas lembranças de quando conheceu a seu grande herói, e os jogos que alegraram sua infância por alguns meses. De repente viu-se correspondendo ao abraço com grande efetividade.

— Dá-me gosto ver-te de novo, Harry. —disse sinceramente ante a alegria de Severus, quem acercou-se para sujeitar a um entusiasmado Anthony em seus braços.

— Também me dá gosto te ver.

— Passem, faz favor… —convidou-lhes Severus levando a seu filho menor ao interior. —… Que bom que vieram.

— Perdoa que não te avisássemos, mas fiquei preocupado pelo da Estação.

— Não teve problemas, foi só um acidente.

Harry assentiu e aceitando o convite de Ayrton, foi sentar-se com ele em um cadeirão junto à lareira, e Severus fez o mesmo com Anthony.

— Vejo que te selecionaram em Slytherin. —comentou Harry notando a gravata verde com prateado que luzia Ayrton agora.

— Sim, e estou feliz… e papai também.

— É seu papai? —perguntou Anthony olhando a Severus.

— E eu seu irmão. —agregou Ayrton sorrindo ao pequeno, por um segundo sentiu algo queimante ao ver como o menino acariciava o rosto de Severus, mas em seguida o fez a um lado, se esforçando por recordar o desejo de seu pai.

— Irmão de quem?

Severus notou a mirada agoniada de Harry pelo rumo da conversa, de modo que pretextando precisar algo do despacho contiguo, se levou a Ayrton com ele.

— Fiz algo mau? —perguntou o jovenzinho sabendo que algo estava raro.

— Não, carinho… mas é que é necessário que saiba que Anthony não sabe ainda que sou seu pai.

— Porque?

— Ele era um bebê quando o deixei de ver, não sabe muito de mim. Por favor não me pergunte mais, sei que está molesto com a situação e agradeço muito este comportamento que tem agora, de modo que tão só me ajuda e não lhe comente nada, Harry e eu iremos lhe preparando pouco a pouco, de acordo?

— De acordo.

Harry entrou nesse momento, preocupado pelo que passava lá adentro.

— Papai já me contou, Harry. —disse-lhe Ayrton antes de que Harry pronunciasse nenhuma palavra. — Prometo-te que não lhe direi nada até que vocês o façam.

— Obrigado, Ayrton… espero que não seja em muito tempo.

Ayrton assentiu e saiu primeiro. Harry ia ir atrás dele para voltar com seu filho, mas Severus lhe apreendia do braço, não podia desaproveitar o momento a sós para beija-lo. Enquanto, Ayrton chegou junto a Anthony quem olhava para a porta por onde desaparecesse seu pai.

— E papai?

— Eh?... bom, acho que ficou com o meu, devem ter algo importante que falar. —respondeu depois de olhar que ninguém o seguia.

— Agrada-me teu papai.

— Também a mim o seu… creio.

— Ayrton você pode me responder algo?

— Diga.

— Porque seu papai e meu papai se beijam?

Ayrton se corou ante essa pergunta, convidou a Anthony a sentar no tapete enquanto esperavam o regresso de seus pais e tentando encontrar uma resposta.

— Bem, acho que se beijam porque se querem muito.

— Isso disse papai… Você não tens mamãe, verdade?

— Não, tenho outro papai.

— Tens dois? —perguntou confundido.

— Sim, entre os magos pode-se ter dois papais e nenhuma mamãe.

— Como?... É que eu tenho à tia Hermione e a meu tio Ron, e eles têm um menino pequeninho, mas não recordo que tenha visto dantes que… não sei, estou confundido.

Ayrton abriu a boca, mas não soube como responder sem falar a mais. A porta voltou a soar avisando da chegada de um visitante, e alegrando-se de que alguém lhe sacasse do apresso correu a abrir.

— Draco! —exclamou feliz abraçando a seu irmão.

— Olá, Ayrton, já tinha dias sem te ver, de modo que não pude evitar vir aqui aproveitando que Remus ainda anda colocando a alguns dos alunos.

— Pois alegra-me muito que tenhas vindo.

— Anthony? —perguntou Draco adentrando-se e descobrindo ao menino junto à lareira. — Que faz aqui?

— Ele e Harry chegaram faz momento. —respondeu Ayrton. — Agora Harry está com papai no despacho.

— Bem, parece que há reunião de irmãos. —riu Draco sentando-se em frente a Anthony levando a Ayrton com ele para estar os três juntos.

— Irmãos? —questionou o pequeno moreninho.

— Claro, Anthony. —disse Draco. — Eu sou irmão de Ayrton e ele é o teu.

— Ayrton… meu irmão?

— Draco refere-se que o seremos se nossos papais se casam. —interveio Ayrton com nervosismo.

— Esperem, que bagunça se trazem? —questionou Draco divertido pelo que creu era um jogo. — Vocês são irmãos porque Severus e Harry já estão casados e porque ambos são filhos de Severus.

— Severus é meu pai?!

A voz agoniada de Anthony ao inteirar-se disso, fez compreender a Draco sobre seu indiscrição, já não soube que dizer. Harry e Severus apareceram no mesmo momento em que o menino pronunciava essas palavras, pelo que Harry se apressou a ir por seu filho, lhe abraçando carinhosamente quando este começou a chorar assustado.

— Ayrton, que lhe disseste? —perguntou Severus olhando a seu filho.

— Eu?

Severus não queria reprender a seu filho adiante dos demais, de modo que respirou profundamente, no entanto, o garoto se sentiu muito ofendido pela desconfiança e saiu açoitando a porta. Harry olhou a Severus desculpando-se, o melhor era ir-se também porque Anthony tremia demasiado.

— Foi minha culpa. —confessou Draco ao ficar só com seu padrinho. — Não sei porque dei por fato que já estava inteirado, mas Ayrton quis o ocultar, não foi por causa dele.

— Entendo, obrigado por avisar-me, irei falar com Ayrton.

Draco voltou a desculpar-se antes de ir-se, Severus então decidiu ir com seu filho. Apesar de que este se tinha encerrado em sua habitação, não lhe custou muito poder vencer o trinco e entrar sem que ninguém se desse conta que tinha tido que forçar a porta de seu filho.

Ayrton encontrava-se sentado junto a uma janela enfeitiçada, dessa forma podia ter uma perspectiva do lago apesar de encontrar nas masmorras. Severus acercou-se lhe levantando-lhe os pés para fazer-se espaço.

— Tenho vindo a desculpar-me contigo, não devia duvidar de ti, carinho.

— Não, não deveste.

— Perdoa-me?

O jovem slytherin suspirou movendo afirmativamente a cabeça, só então Severus pôde voltar a sorrir, e o fez com mais intensidade quando seu filho se inclinou ao abraçar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry chegou a seu quarto de hotel, já não sentia os gemidos do menino, de modo que pensando que dormia não quis o acordar, lhe colocou a pijama cuidadosamente e se dispôs a dormir também. Não podia se imaginar que Anthony fingia, não queria escutar as respostas que Harry lhe daria nesse momento, seguramente poderia convencer de qualquer coisa, e ainda que parecia que todos lhe consideravam um tonto para não lhe explicar o que passava, agora tinha uma grande noção da realidade.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu muito essa noite, mas ao amanhecer Harry foi vencido pelo sonho. Anthony abriu os olhos ao escutá-lo respirar suavemente. Volteou para a janela olhando os primeiros raios de sol e seus lábios curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso ao pensar em Severus.

Quando Harry voltou a acordar, seu filho se encontrava sentado colado à cabeceira. Rapidamente talhou-se os olhos para despejar-se e sentar a seu lado.

— Tens muito acordo?

— Um pouco.

— Anthony, com respeito ao que escutaste ontem à noite…

— Draco mencionou algo e só quero que me respondas… Severus é meu pai sim ou não?

Harry assentiu e Anthony desviou brevemente a mirada para depois voltar a buscar os olhos verdes de seu pai que eram o mesmo reflexo dos seus.

— E você… você não é meu papai?

— Sim, Anthony, eu sou.

Anthony guardou silêncio um momento, respirava agitado e nervoso, esforçando-se por entender, recordou as palavras de Ayrton _"entre os magos pode-se ter dois papais e nenhuma mamãe" _

— Porque não esteve conosco na Índia? —perguntou interrompendo algo que Harry estava a ponto de dizer.

— Anthony, Severus e eu tivemos um problema e por isso nos separamos, mas isso não quer dizer que não te queira e…

— Sei-o, e acho que por isso escapaste quando nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal verdade?... não queria que eu o visse?

— Não quisesse que mal interpretasse as coisas, Anthony, eu…

— Podemos viver com ele? –perguntou com tanta formalidade que parecia que não tinha cinco anos.

— Anthony, não sei se seja boa ideia ainda… Ele e eu estamos em uma fase em que precisamos nos dar tempo.

— Tempo para que?... eu quero estar com ele, gosto muito estar com Severus… por favor.

— De acordo, lhe perguntarei se podemos nos mudar.

— Posso perguntar-lhe eu?… Não quero que me volte a mentir como quando me disse que somente você era meu pai.

Harry ficou com a boca aberta ante essa resposta, e olhou com lágrimas nos olhos como seu menino se punha de pé para ir para o banheiro. Já a sós, se limpou a umidade de suas bochechas, é provável que se merecesse esse reproche, mas não estava preparado para o escutar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, Severus dirigia-se ao comedor quando se topou a Harry e Anthony caminhando pelos corredores com rumo a sua habitação. Ficou parado um momento, em realidade os três fizeram-no, olhando-se mutuamente. O moreno sentiu-se intrigado ao ver que pela primeira vez não caminhavam tomados da mão.

— Anthony quer falar contigo. —disse-lhe Harry sem mover-se, mas Severus notou sua voz avariada e ao acercar-se notou seus olhos ligeiramente enrijecidos.

— Está tudo bem? —perguntou-lhe acercando-se até poder acariciar lhe o rosto com macieza.

— Sim. Deixo-os um momento, estarei nos jardins.

Severus sujeitou-lhe da nuca para dar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios esperando com isso o tranquilizar do que estivesse sentindo. Conseguiu a mudança um suave sorriso antes de que Harry se afastasse. Então Severus sentiu como a pequena mão de seu filho aferrava a sua, olhou para abaixo lhe sorrindo, pois o menino também o fazia, ainda que com um pouco de timidez, como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse.

— Posso dizer-te Papai?

Foram só três palavras, mas para Severus foi infinitamente glorioso. Não pôde se resistir, se agachou estreitando a Anthony fortemente entre seus braços, muito feliz de poder se sentir seu pai. Sem importar-lhe não ter tomado café da manha, Severus se levou a seu menino de regresso a suas habitações, aí estiveram conversando por longo momento, sobretudo, desde como era a vida de Anthony na Índia, até de seus jogos preferidos.

Snape era feliz de escutá-lo, amava sua voz, seus olhos verdes reluzindo tanto como os de Harry, e ao pensar nele, soube que era hora de falar claramente com seu filho sobre o mais importante.

— Estás molesto com seu papai?

— Não, mas sim me sento estranho, como se já não pudesse confiar nele… Eu não sabia que podia ter outro pai.

— Recorda sempre que você é o mais amado para Harry, e se não te falou de mim foi por seu próprio bem, após tudo, estando na Índia não podíamos nos ver. —confessou-lhe sentando em seus joelhos em frente à lareira. — Harry cuidou-te desde dantes de que nascesse, te deu tudo de si, carinho, e a cada dia esperou emocionado sua chegada. Ao final de contas tenho que entender que tinha todo o direito sobre ti. Olha, te mostrarei algo.

Severus pôs-se de pé deixando ao menino no cadeirão e foi por um par de fotografias que tinha no criado-mudo. Regressou e voltou a ocupar seu lugar colocando a seu menino de novo em suas pernas, entregando-lhe as imagens. Ao vê-las, Anthony abriu os olhos com assombro, na primeira via-se a Harry em seu quinto mês de gravidez acariciando-se seu pança enquanto ria por algo.

— Riu-se porque lhe pateaste nesse momento. —informou-lhe Severus.

— Eu… eu cresci dentro de papai?

— Assim é, olha a outra e diga se não vê nela quanto te quer.

Anthony obedeceu e sorriu ao ver a Harry recostado sobre sua cama, sustentando a um bebê em seus braços ao que olhava extasiado.

— Sou eu?

— Sim, acabávamos de chegar do hospital nesse dia.

— Onde estavas você?

— Eu tomei a foto, e tenho mais onde estamos os três, em outro dia te mostrarei. Mas essas duas são muito especiais para mim, as vi a cada noite antes de dormir e a cada amanhã ao acordar, orando sempre porque estivessem bem. E esperando que neste dia de ver outra vez chegasse cedo.

Anthony beijou a seu pai na bochecha dantes de recostar-se em seu peito e silenciosamente ficar olhando as fotografias.

— Papai… posso perguntar-te algo?

— Diga-me.

— Ayrton é meu irmão verdade?

— Assim é.

— Mas ele diz que tem dois papais, você e alguém mais… mas esse outro não é meu papai quem é?

— Chama-se Lucius Malfoy, é também pai de Draco.

— Acho que já começo a entender… mas, você estava com esse homem no Beco Diagonal verdade?... quem estava contigo e com Ayrton era ele?

— Sim, era ele. —respondeu algo temeroso pelas deduções do menino.

— Em um dia, Tia Hermi viu ao tio Ron conversando com uma garota, ele lhe disse que só era sua amiga e ela respondeu que não podia ter mais amigas que ela. Não se contentou até que tio Ron lhe prometeu não voltar a lhe falar.

— Ah… e daí com isso?

— Essa é a razão pela qual meu papai estava enojado contigo?

— Pois, acho que sim, é algo parecido.

— Não volte ao ver, papai, faz favor.

— Anthony, não é o mesmo, Lucius não é só meu amigo, é o pai de Ayrton e em algum dia tenho que o ver.

— Mas eu não quero que papai esteja triste como a tia Hermi, e como Ayrton já vai viver aqui, já não tem que sair a nenhum lado… Papai me contou que vive e trabalha no colégio. Ademais, também quero te pedir que fiquemos a viver contigo podemos?

— E Harry que diz disso?

— Está de acordo… podemos ficar-nos?

— Serei o mais feliz do mundo por isso.

E suas palavras confirmaram-se com uma luminosidade em seu rosto que lhe fazia parecer bem mais jovem. Enquanto, nos jardins, Harry voltava a secar algumas lágrimas, pese a que não queria chorar, agora não deixava de se arrepender de não ter tido o valor de ser sincero com seu filho desde um princípio.

Uns olhos negros olharam-lhe desde longe. Ayrton ia a suas classes, a primeira era Herbologia pelo que tinha que atravessar os jardins, mas ao descobrir a Harry decidiu que podia aproveitar os minutos livres que lhe ficavam para ir com ele.

No entanto, o que nunca suspeitou é que enquanto ele se sentava junto a Harry lhe sorrindo amigavelmente… Alguém mais lhes olhava a eles. Lucius não tinha podido se resistir de ir confirmar que seu filho estivesse bem em seu primeiro dia de classes, e jamais pensou que o encontraria junto ao moreno.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que será que esse loiro aguado vai aprontar agora?!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	15. Renunciando por Ti

**Capitulo quinze**

**Renunciando por ti **

Ayrton tomou a mão de Harry entre as suas, e o moreno, surpreendido, olhou-lhe diretamente a seus olhos, sentindo uma profunda admiração pelo negro tão intenso que encontrava, tão intenso como o de Severus.

— Sinto muito que Anthony se tenha inteirado desse modo. —desculpou-se Ayrton. — Quis evitá-lo, mas não pude… e não é que Draco tivesse culpa, ele não sabia que meu irmão não estava inteirado.

— Entendo, não tens porque se desculpar, Ayrton, não foi culpa tua.

— Posso falar com Anthony se me permite.

— Não é necessário… As coisas se solucionarão, mas agradeço muito seu oferecimento.

Harry inclinou-se para dar um beijo de agradecimento na bochecha do garoto, este corou bastante pela caricia, ainda que de menino estava acostumado a beijar a quanto se deixasse, agora já não, mas seguia lhe gostando apesar de se sentir já crescido.

Desde seu esconderijo, Lucius apertou os punhos. Lutou com todas suas forças para não se sentir zeloso pelo carinho que pudesse emergir entre seu próprio filho e seu grande rival… não devia se sentir assim. Não devia!... e no entanto, foi-lhe completamente impossível evitá-lo.

O moreno apartou-se de repente, uma dor ardente fincando em sua cicatriz fez-lhe levar-se as mãos à testa tentando minguá-lo, mas à cada instante fazia-se mais intenso.

— Harry, que te passa? —perguntou Ayrton preocupado.

Harry olhou-lhe esforçando-se por sobrepor-se, não podia permitir que o garoto lhe olhasse afetado por essa dor, ainda que ele mesmo começava a se assustar seriamente. De repente, uma figura chegou até eles, Harry mal conseguiu distinguir entre sua vista nublada pela dor.

— Papai?... Que faz aqui? —perguntou Ayrton ao ver aparecer a Lucius.

— É que já não te alegra de me ver? —questionou apertando com força o cabo de sua bengala.

— Sim, mas… algo lhe passa a Harry.

— Não, já me sinto melhor. —mentiu o moreno olhando a Lucius, fez um esforço por pôr-se de pé, pelo que Ayrton lhe ajudou solícito. — A que tens vindo? A visita aos pais não está autorizada atualmente.

— E diz você?... nem sequer tens filhos estudando em Hogwarts.

Harry não respondeu, mas não porque não tivesse ideia de como lhe debater esse argumento, senão pela chegada de Snape com Anthony que lhe avisou que era melhor calar… ademais, essa tenebrosa dor ainda não se ia.

— Harry não precisa ter a ninguém estudando porque a partir de hoje, ele e Anthony viverão comigo aqui em Hogwarts. —assegurou Severus sem soltar a mão de seu filho e usando seu outro braço para passar sobre os ombros do moreno. — Se tens vindo, Lucius, a falar com Ayrton pode fazê-lo, mas terá que regressar pela tarde, quando suas classes do dia de hoje tenham finalizado.

— Bem, isso farei… mas agora quero falar contigo.

Severus pediu a seu filho maior fosse a suas classes, e ainda que Ayrton duvidou ao notar a tensão entre os maiores, pensou que não tinha nada que fazer e se marchou depois de se despedir de Lucius. Harry, quem manteve-se tenso durante o abraço de Severus mais sem separar-se, desfrutando da mirada furiosa do loiro, teve que se conter de protestar quando o professor lhe pediu suavemente que lhe permitisse falar com Malfoy.

Engolindo-se seu orgulho, Harry tomou a Anthony em seus braços para ir para as masmorras. A raiva que tinha quase fez que se esquecesse da dor de sua cicatriz.

— Severus… —sussurrou Lucius acercando-se ao outro mago, mas o moreno retrocedeu voltando a aumentar a distância entre eles.

— Se acedi a falar contigo é porque também tenho algo muito importante que te comunicar, Lucius.

— Já me dei conta. —murmurou apertando os dentes. — Parece que tua relação com Potter vai de vento em popa.

— Essa é precisamente minha intenção, e portanto, deve compreender que você e eu já não podemos nos ver mais.

Lucius empalideceu de uma forma quase macabra com essas palavras, pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia que o ar lhe faltava ante a certeza de que Severus não caçoava e estava decidido a cumprir sua palavra.

— Mas… não pode fazer isso. —balbuciou desesperado, apoiou suas costas no tronco de um roble ante o tremor que sentia em seus joelhos.

— Posso, e o farei, Lucius.

— E Ayrton?!... Pensa abandonar a sua sorte?!

— Nunca abandonaria a Ayrton, é e será sempre meu filho… A quem deixarei de ver é a ti, não a nosso filho.

— É exatamente o mesmo e você sabe! —reclamou-lhe obrigando-se a erguer-se, mas a mirada de Severus fez-lhe manter à distância apesar de seu desespero. — Prometeu cuidá-lo, e agora se esquece dessa promessa tão facilmente!

— Não me estou esquecendo de minha promessa, Lucius!

— É justo o que faz!

— Não!... Eu, tenho estado pesquisando e acho que posso o cuidar de maneira diferente.

— Vai arriscá-lo tudo por Potter?... está disposto a pôr a Ayrton em perigo?

— Isso não!... Ayrton não estará em perigo, eu me encarregarei de que tenha a vida que merece, que…

— Potter seguramente lhe terá mania. —interrompeu preocupado. — E se chega-se a inteirar…

— Harry jamais lhe faria dano.

— Não estava muito seguro disso quando me fez essa promessa, Severus.

— Nesse então não conhecia a Harry, o cria um menino imaturo, mas agora sei que seria incapaz de lastimar a alguém inocente… não, não o faria.

— Não deve estar seguro disso, tem visto do que é capaz… o viu melhor que ninguém.

— Escuta, não vou prolongar mais esta discussão, Lucius. Não penso retroceder, me decidi a me dar uma oportunidade com Harry porque tanto ele como eu o merecemos, você sempre soube que a quem eu amo é a ele, e soube inclusive antes de me atrever a lhe o confessar ao mesmo Harry. Mantenha afastado de minha vida que não penso voltar a provocar nenhum sofrimento a meu esposo por nada nem ninguém.

— Sim, já me dei conta que até seu próprio filho importa-te menos que esse imbecil.

— Pensa como queira, mas tem por seguro que cumprirei minha promessa… Ayrton estará bem, que isso te baste.

— Não terá forma de que o reconsidere? —insistiu abatido. — Sei quanto quer a Potter, é verdadeiro, mas reconhece que nunca tenho tentado te separar dele… tão só não quero que meu filho sofra.

— Não posso, devemos nos separar, Lucius, e por isso, tenho uma proposta para ti.

Lucius olhou ao moreno indo sentar-se em uma rocha enquanto olhava o lago à distância, notava-se lhe mais tranquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo mais decaído. O loiro tremeu ante o que agora se lhe tivesse ocorrido ao homem que amava.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Para então, Harry já se encontrava na habitação de Severus. Anthony correu a uma pequena habitação contigua, não tinha nada nela, e Harry observou em seu meio sem encontrar mais que parede nuas e uma porta que comunicava a um banheiro.

— Papai fez magia antes de que fôssemos por ti. —anunciou o menino sem olhar a seu pai, ainda parecia algo doído pela mentira de Harry. — Formou a porta para esse quarto, disse que aqui podia dormir eu e que esta noite a acondicionaríamos para que fique como a que tinha na Índia.

— Acho que é uma boa ideia… quando quer se mudar?

— Agora mesmo, podemos ir por nossos pertences ao hotel sim?

Harry assentiu, já não se sentia muito convencido de que se mudar com Severus fosse uma boa ideia, sobretudo porque tanto Anthony como Severus não tinham disposto uma habitação para ele, e a ideia do que isso significava não lhe tranquilizava, muito menos depois de recordar que seu esposo e Lucius se encontravam juntos nesse momento.

Toda a tarde, Harry e Anthony passaram o tempo decorando o novo quarto do menino enquanto esperavam o regresso de Severus posterior a suas classes. Por momentos, Harry sentia-se mais relaxado ao ver como seu filho voltava a lhe sorrir participando emocionado na construção de seu lar junto a seus dois pais.

Eram cerca das sete da noite quando Anthony se distraía acomodando seus brinquedos em seu quarto, Harry aproveitou então para ir guardar sua roupa na habitação de Severus. Sorriu tristemente ao sentir como algo que devia o fazer o homem mais feliz, não fazia mais que apertar um nodo em sua garganta.

Sentou-se no chão com a intenção de estar mais cômodo enquanto guardava sua roupa interior na última gaveta. A um lado tinha a mala que tinha levado desde o hotel. De repente, ao sacar umas roupas, algo metálico caiu ao chão. Harry tomou-o delicadamente ao descobrir que se tratava do medalhão que tinha sido o presente de Ron e Hermione a seu filho.

Sustentando-o nas palmas de suas mãos, Harry de repente já não conteve um soluço ao recordar a função do objeto.

— Se fosse meu… —sussurrou com quebranto. —… se eu pudesse pedir um desejo que se me cumprisse, quereria poder amar a Severus sem a dor que tenho em meu coração.

Um ruído a suas costas fez-lhe secar-se apressado as lágrimas que já ameaçavam com sair. Severus atingiu a olhar o movimento e compreendeu que Harry ainda sofria por sua culpa. Foi a sentar a seu lado enquanto o garoto ocultava o medalhão entre seus dedos.

— Daria qualquer coisa por ver-te feliz de novo, Harry. —exclamou Severus abraçando-lhe. — Tenta me perdoar, por favor.

— Não quero, Severus. —confessou-lhe sem fazer já esforço algum para não chorar. — Meu tonto coração quer perdoar-te porque ama-te com loucura, mas eu não quero. Não quero te perdoar!

— Mas, Harry…

— Sempre estará Lucius em sua vida, e não quero sofrer mais por culpa desse homem!

— Não é assim, Lucius não voltará a se aparecer entre nós.

— Têm um filho em comum, Severus, não pode me dizer isso. E eu não sei se suportarei saber que terá que o ver por Ayrton, não sei se poderei estar tranquilo a cada vez que não saiba onde esteja… sempre pensarei que tens voltado a me enganar.

— Não voltarei a ver a Lucius, nem sequer por Ayrton. —respondeu Severus escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Harry, este sentiu algo estranho na voz de seu esposo, e a alma lhe tremeu ao saber que era porque chorava. Por um segundo temeu que Severus sofresse por Lucius, mas o que escutou a seguir lhe deixou gelado. — Tenho renunciado a meu filho… Acabo de ceder-lhe a custodia por completo a Lucius, e a partir deste dia, não tenho nenhuma interferência na vida de Ayrton. Eu por ti seria capaz de tudo, Harry, não tens ideia do que posso fazer pelo amor que te tenho!

Harry não tinha palavras para isso, não lhe esperava. Nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão egoísta, mas era impossível não se sentir aliviado por essa notícia. Fortemente apertou a Severus contra seu peito, pensando que pela primeira vez tinha uma real esperança para eles… Em seu aturdimento, não se deu conta de como uma luz dourada escapava dentre seus dedos proveniente do medalhão que ainda seguia estreitando com impulso.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Um pouco mais tarde, Severus tinha disposto uma mesa redonda em seu despacho para que sua família jantasse junta. Ayrton também foi convidado, e ainda que o Professor decidiu não lhe comentar ainda sobre a decisão que tinha tomado, achava que devia o ir preparando, em algum dia teria que se inteirar, pelo cedo era melhor seguir desfrutando de ter aos seres que mais amava, todos reunidos a seu lado.

Harry sorria com doçura ao ver a seu filho trepado nos joelhos de Severus, sem deixar-lhe comer a gosto com tanto abraço e beijo. No entanto, o professor não se mostrava a contragosto, pelo contrário, não ocultava sua alegria por essas demonstrações de afeto e seu rouco riso se escutava tão sincera como fazia muito tempo não ocorria.

Ayrton permanecia em silêncio, comendo com toda a educação que Lucius tinha sabido inculcar nele. Tentava a todo momento não se sentir zeloso com a cena que tinha em frente a ele, recordando com nostalgia quando tinha a idade aproximada de Anthony e também lhe encantava envolver em mimos a Severus... Agora esses momentos eram demasiado escassos, só podia se atrever quando estavam sozinhos, quando seu pai tinha toda sua atenção somente nele.

Alguém tocou à porta e Harry se apressou a abrir para que seu filho não tivesse que privar de uma demonstração de magia de seu pai quem convertia o pequeno salero em uma miniatura de unicórnio que corria pela mesa entre os pratos.

Harry sorriu o ver a Remus e Draco na porta, em seguida convidou-lhes a passar. O casal ocupou um lugar na mesa e um par de serviços apareceram para eles depois de que Harry os ordenasse. Severus tinha desaparecido o unicórnio e adotado uma postura mais formal devido à presença inesperada.

No entanto, eles não se deixaram enganar, o brilho de felicidade do Professor de Poções dizia mais que mil palavras, e reluzia de alegria ao sentir a seu filho lhe abraçando carinhoso.

— E pensam ficar a viver em Hogwarts? —perguntou Harry depois de uns minutos de conversa.

— Sim, geralmente ocupamos a casa em Londres, mas agora Remus terá muito trabalho e quer que fiquemos. —informou Draco.

— Minerva pediu-me que me fizesse cargo como chefe de casa dos Gryffindor. —complementou Remus.

— Felicito-te, Remus, acho que será um bom guia para os Gryffindor's

— Eu te compadeço, Lupin. —interveio Severus sem deixar de jogar com Anthony. — Ser chefe de casa é a morte, eu tenho pensado em renunciar a isso, senão fosse porque ninguém mais quer tomar meu lugar.

— Não o faria, verdade? —questionou Ayrton agoniado, que seu pai fosse chefe de sua casa era algo que lhe ilusionava e orgulhava por igual.

— Não, não o farei enquanto possa fazer todos os trabalhos ao mesmo tempo.

Ayrton regressou a pôr atenção ao jantar, mas já não se sentia muito tranquilo, não queria que Severus renunciasse a esse posto.

— Papai Severus prometeu-me que me levaria ao povo este fim de semana… como era que se chama? —interveio Anthony com grande entusiasmo.

— Hogsmeade, Anthony, chama-se Hogsmeade. —aclarou Harry.

— Parece que as coisas saíram bem após tudo. —comentou Draco, aliviado de que seu indiscrição não tivesse jogado a perder nada.

— Papai é genial, Draco. —respondeu Anthony. — Sabe fazer muita magia, e prometeu-me muitos presentes também.

— O mal criaras. —disse Remus sorrindo-lhes.

— Não me importo, quero dar-lhe todo o que não pude durante cinco anos.

Harry baixou a cabeça, com pesar pelas palavras de Severus. Este notou a mudança em seu esposo e discretamente enlaçou seus dedos com os mais pequenos, lhe fazendo saber que não tinha que se sentir mau pelo que tinha dito sem má intenção. O jovem compreendeu a mensagem e sorriu olhando a seu esposo com todo o amor que sentia.

Desde seu lugar, Remus observava-lhes com ternura, era uma formosa família apesar das dificuldades que tinham tido que passar, e as que ainda levavam a custas. Isto último confirmado quando Ayrton voltou a deixar seu jantar para falar.

— Posso ir a Hogsmeade eu também?

— Não, Ayrton, você é um aluno do colégio e não está permitido que abandonem o castelo. —respondeu Severus.

— Mas sou seu filho, pode levar-me contigo ainda que seja uma vez.

— Não, não posso.

— Nunca me levaste a Hogsmeade a mim. —lhe reprochou entornando seus olhos. — É mais, nunca tivéssemos saído a nenhum lado se não fosse porque papai te pedia que o fizesse.

— Não te comporte como menino pequeno, Ayrton, tenho dito que não pode sair do colégio, e isto não diz seu pai, senão seu Professor e Chefe de casa… Não volte a protestar.

Ayrton apertou os lábios guardando silêncio obedientemente, mas seus olhos não mostravam em absoluto nenhuma conformidade com as ordens de Severus. Este não se deixou amedrontar ainda que chegou a se sentir culpado por lhe negar tal diversão a seu filho. Depois de uns segundos de silêncio, todos voltaram a suas conversas.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, Anthony tinha-se acabou dormindo abraçado de Severus e este continuamente lhe acariciava despenteando o rosto de seus cabelos tão parecidos aos seus. Do outro lado da mesa, Remus olhava-lhes enternecido pela cena, nunca se teria esperado ser testemunha de uma mirada doce por parte do pocionista.

— Será melhor que o leve a dormir. —propôs Harry pondo-se de pé.

— Permite-me fazê-lo a mim, por favor.

Severus pôs-se de pé com o menino em seus braços e desapareceu atrás da porta para as habitações. Harry decidiu deixá-los sozinhos para que seu esposo tivesse a oportunidade de desfrutar desse momento em completa privacidade. Voltou a sentar-se e ao olhar a seus amigos, notou como o licantropo não tinha apartado a vista da porta e sorria. Ia comentar algo, mas Draco interveio se despedindo, já era demasiado tarde e não devia se desvelar.

Ao ficar só com Ayrton, Harry se acercou mais para seu lugar, mas o garoto nem sequer levantou a vista de seu prato já vazio.

— Prometo-te que em suas férias pediremos autorização a Lucius para te levar a visitar Hogsmeade e todo o que você queira.

— Aprecio que queira ser amável, Harry… mas não me interessa, minhas férias serão somente para as passar com papai. Este tempo em Hogwarts era oportunidade de estar com seu esposo, mas se ele não quer, não é meu único pai, felizmente.

Ayrton pôs-se de pé com toda dignidade e saiu se despedindo muito curto. Harry suspirou profundo, esperava que o garoto mudasse de atitude. Até o momento considerava toda essa reação algo normal, após tudo, era de se esperar que se sentisse zeloso.

Ao regressar a seu quarto, Severus ainda não voltava, de modo que foi a olhar para a habitação de Anthony, e se encontrou com o quadro mais comovedor de sua vida. O professor tinha colocado a pijama a seu menino sem acordá-lo, e agora lhe beijava a testa enquanto lhe cobria com todo o cuidado do mundo. Os olhos de Severus brilhavam à luz da lamparina de noite, e neles se podia ver um amor desmedido pela pequena pessoa que tinha em frente a ele.

Sem fazer ruído para não delatar sua presença e interromper a mágica conexão que podia se apalpar entre pai e filho, Harry se aconchegou mais contra o marco da porta, tentando gravar em sua memória essa imagem para sempre.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus já se tinha recostado em sua cama, e esperava pacientemente a que Draco saísse do banheiro. Em todos esses anos jamais tinha podido se dispor a dormir se não tinha o outro corpo a seu lado, tão só eram as noites de lua cheia as que, por óbvias razões, tinham que se separar, mas na cada reencontro, desquitavam com fúria as horas separados.

Draco apareceu por fim e o licantropo sorriu apaixonado. O jovem levava um pijama de seda verde escura, sempre eram dessa cor e já sabia que se se lhe ocorria lhe presentear uma diferente, o Slyhterin reagia indignado e sem importar nada, o novo pijama permanecia escondida em alguma caixa enquanto seu armário se inundava daquelas que fossem de sua cor favorita.

Agora Draco levava o cabelo mais informal que quando era um estudante, ligeiramente mais curto, mas sem tanto gel, e a Remus lhe fascinava lhe olhar uma mecha ondulado marcar o lado direito de sua testa.

O loiro apagou a luz antes de meter-se baixo a cama, abraçar a seu esposo e fechar os olhos, acomodando-se para dormir. Remus passou-lhe o braço para as costas, acariciando-lhe suavemente, dessa forma o jovem Slytherin sempre conseguia os melhores sonhos, mas nessa ocasião, o Professor não se tinha deitado pelo que Draco voltou a abrir os olhos e acendeu a luz.

— Não pensa dormir?

— Sim, mas antes quisesse perguntar-te algo… se é que não tens muito sonho.

— Um pouco, mas você me diga o que seja. —assegurou incorporando-se para pôr lhe atenção, qualquer inquietude de Remus interessava-lhe o suficiente como para esquecer de seu cansaço e de que tinha que se levantar muito temporão para ir ao hospital a realizar seu labor como medimago.

— Bem, é que, esta noite quando jantamos com Snape, Harry e os meninos… não te pareceu que faziam uma formosa família?

— Ainda quando Ayrton fez seu birra? —perguntou divertido.

— Pois sim, ainda isso. Refiro-me a que até esses pequenos problemas lhe põem sal à vida.

— Sente sua vida insípida, Remus? —questionou realmente preocupado.

— Não, claro que não, mas quando vi a Severus com Anthony, eu…

— Você que? —insistiu depois de que seu esposo guardasse silêncio por uns segundos.

— Eu quisesse ter um filho.

Draco empalideceu com a resposta, não lhe esperava se era sincero consigo mesmo. Remus observou-lhe meticulosamente esperando encontrar um sinal de não ter semeado em terreno árido… mas a cada segundo que passava se preocupava a cada vez mais pelos olhos desorbitados de seu esposo.

— Suponho… —disse Draco sorrindo nervoso. —… suponho que seria eu quem o tivesse não?

— Draco, se fosse possível eu estaria encantado de gesta-lo, mas não posso… e como Lucius é fértil, suponho que você também é.

— Pois sim sou. —admitiu a cada vez mais nervoso. — Mas a verdade é que até agora não tinha pensado na possibilidade de me engravidar.

— Não pretendo te obrigar a nada, se não quer eu o entendo.

— Bom, não é algo tão determinante como para dizer que não quero.

— Para valer? —perguntou alumiando seu rosto com a esperança.

— Tão só gostaria que me desses de um tempo para pensar no momento que seria adequado para uma gravidez. —respondeu enfatizando seu sorriso, comovido pela alegria de seu esposo. — Não quero deixar a meus pacientes de um dia para outro… mas te prometo que será cedo.

— Isso quer dizer que está aceitando ter um filho comigo?

— Sim. —afirmou agora com um sorriso bem mais decidido. — Isso é justo o que tenho dito.

— Obrigado, Draco, obrigado! —exclamou abraçando feliz a seu casal. — Esperarei a que você decida quando é o momento preciso.

— Bem, mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos praticar um pouco não? —questionou acercando lhe para beijar o pescoço de seu esposo sedutoramente.

— Não disseste que tinha sonho?

— Já não… agora quero ensaiar como ter um bebê.

Remus não se fez de rogado, e beijando a seu esposo, se colocou sobre ele cuidando de não aplastar com seu corpo. Draco riu feliz ante as demonstrações de profundo carinho, e devia admitir que, ainda que lhe atemorizava um pouco a ideia de engendrar uma vida, também lhe fazia bater forte o coração com profunda emoção. Ter um filho de Remus era uma imagem que devia significar a felicidade plena.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Quando Severus voltou a seu quarto, Harry já se encontrava deitado, aparentemente dormindo, mas o conhecendo sabia que não era assim. Quis respeitar sua decisão de não falar, e depois de se dar um banho e se pôr seu pijama, se meteu baixo as cobertas, doído de ver como Harry lhe dava as costas.

— Severus… —falou-lhe Harry sem voltar-se, surpreendendo ao Professor.

— Diga-me.

— Está seguro que destruímos todos os horcruxes… que não há possibilidades de que Voldemort esteja vivo?

— Qual o motivo essa pergunta?

— Não sabia se te dizer, mas tem voltado a me doer a cicatriz e tenho um mau pressentimento.

— Harry, não tema por nada, o Senhor Escuro tem sido destruído, faz favor, deixa de pensar nisso. A dor pode ser simplesmente uma dor normal, tanta tensão pode estar-te afetando.

— Gostaria de estar tão seguro como você. Mas do único que não tenho nenhuma dúvida é de que, se há alguma ameaça por aí, a encontrarei e destruirei sem me deter ao pensar… Meu filho não vai viver uma época como as que nos tocou a nós, quero para ele uma vida sem ameaças nem perigos de nenhuma espécie, e seja como seja, o conseguirei.

Severus não respondeu, se alegrou da escuridão para que a preocupação que tinha não fosse notada por Harry. Estava tão sumido em seus próprios pensamentos que não sentiu quando seu esposo se girou sobre si mesmo para o abraçar carinhosamente. Com isso, Severus conseguiu voltar a sorrir lhe abraçando igual.

— Estranhei-te muito, Rabisco.

Harry sorriu com doçura ao escutá-lo voltar-lhe a dizer desse modo. Se beijaram com todo o amor que se tinham e que não tinha minguado em todos esses anos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmm, mas porque será que Harry sente essas dores na cicatriz, a meu ver ele sente essa dor toda vez que Lucius fica com ciúmes! Mas deixa pra lá, vamos bora lá nos reviews?**

**Vejo vocês lá**

**Ate breve!**


	16. Dilemas

**Capitulo dezesseis**

**Dilemas **

Harry gemia prazenteiramente ao sentir os lábios de Severus consentir seu pescoço com candentes caricias, já sentia como seu corpo gritava seu desejo, mas antes de que a mente se lhe nublasse por completo, tentou se separar com as poucas forças que lhe ficavam.

— Sev, faz favor… pare.

— Harry, desejo-te!... não pode me pedir isso. —respondeu deslizando suas mãos baixo o pijama de Harry, desfrutando de sentir novamente a pele quente de seu esposo.

— Eu também, mas acho que não é o momento adequado.

— Ainda tens dúvidas de mim? —perguntou-lhe detendo ao fim e olhando aos olhos de Harry, este assentiu ante o assombro de seu esposo.

— Não podes me culpar por isso, Severus, tenho todo o direito de não confiar em que isto seja realmente para sempre.

— Eu não posso achar que ainda me amando e sabendo quanto te amo, ache que posso te trair.

— Fez uma vez.

Severus separou-se em silêncio e sem responder a essas palavras, era verdadeiro, mas de qualquer maneira esperava que com tudo o que estava fazendo, teria conseguido um pouco de confiança, no entanto, agora sabia que não era assim.

— Em que condições estamos, Harry? —perguntou confundido, tentando que em nenhum momento soasse a reclamo. — Está dormindo em minha cama, mas não posso te tocar… é que talvez não quer estar comigo?

— Reconheço que o fato de ter vindo foi mais por Anthony que por mim, mas isso não quer dizer que não queira estar contigo… eu tão só esperava um pouco mais de tempo.

— Tenho esperanças ou só somos um desses casais que permanecem unidos pelos filhos?

— Dantes de ser algo disso, preferiria me marchar e sabe. Mas agora tão só quero estar seguro de que em um dia não te voltarei a descobrir na cama de outro talvez é muito pedir?

— Suponho que o mais lógico seria dizer que não, mas não posso. Não posso porque tenho a plena segurança de que nunca jamais voltarei a te falhar… Espero que em um dia realmente você sinta o mesmo.

— Enquanto tentará me entender?

— Eu te entendo, mas não me resigno, Harry, e te prometo que conseguirei que me volte a olhar como antes.

— Isso espero eu também… Com toda minha alma!

Harry girou-se para acomodar-se a dormir, novamente de costas a Severus, mas a ele o sentiu dar voltas sem conseguir conciliar o sonho, no entanto não fez nenhuma pergunta, já sabia o motivo… era o mesmo que ele tinha para permanecer com os olhos abertos.

— Rabisco? —chamou-lhe silenciosamente Severus.

— Sim, Severus... também quero que me abrace.

Severus obedeceu de imediato, atraindo ao garoto contra seu peito. Harry sorriu ao sentir-se abrigado pela pele de seu esposo, agora sim, sabia que podia dormir e fechou os olhos sentindo como depois dele, a respiração de Severus se englobava suavemente.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À manhã seguinte, quando Severus acordou, Harry já não estava a seu lado. Por um segundo, a confusão do adormecimento fez-lhe temer que a presença de seu esposo fosse um sonho e ainda vivesse o pesadelo de não ter a seu lado, mas um ruído no despacho lhe regressou à realidade lhe brindando um consolo como fazia muito não tinha.

Foi para a origem do ruído e encontrou a Harry acomodando uns livros que se lhe tinham caído da mesa.

— Acordei-te?... perdoa, é que buscava um pergaminho limpo e sem querer desacomodei suas coisas, mas já tudo está como antes.

— Não há cuidado. —respondeu sinceramente, ainda que notava que seus livros não estavam na ordem que gostava, disso não tinha importância. — Para que querias pergaminho?

— Quero pôr um anúncio no Profeta buscando uma babá para Anthony.

Severus entornou os olhos ao escutá-lo, acercou-se a onde Harry começava a redigir sobre um dos pergaminhos novos que tinha encontrado.

— Para que precisa uma babá?

— Bem. —suspirou deixando de escrever para olhar para seu esposo com profunda seriedade. — Ontem enviei uma notificação a meu emprego na Índia solicitando licença para não regressar posterior a minhas férias, ademais, pedi a transferência de meu posto para o Ministério em Londres.

— No Ministério?

— Sou Auror. —informou-lhe compreendendo que não lhe tinha dito. — Terminei meus estudos lá, mas não pelo método habitual de academias, temia que dessa forma pudesses me encontrar… —Severus assentiu, em realidade sim tinha pedido relatórios em diversas escolas sem encontrar jamais impressão de Harry. —… Me adestrou um Auror retirado, realmente muito bom, e ao terminar consegui validar meus estudos. Estive trabalhando em pequenos povoados onde meu nome não impactava demasiado.

— Todo isso quer dizer que pretendes trabalhar como Auror?

— Assim é.

— Harry… Não poderia o reconsiderar? Há outros empregos que seriam bons para ti. Inclusive acho que poderia tomar-te como meu assistente, ou se gosta mais da cátedra de Lupin, estou seguro que a ele lhe encantaria que lhe ajudasse, sobretudo agora que terá mais ocupações sendo Chefe de Casa. Draco deixou de ser seu assistente faz um par de anos pelo grande ônus de trabalho no hospital, de modo que uma mão extra lhe viria bem.

— Não me parece boa ideia agora, Severus.

— Porque não?... inclusive poderia ter mais tempo livre para cuidar de Anthony, não precisaria de nenhuma babá.

— É que não o entende?... Interessa-me estar no Ministério, agora mais que nunca. Se há alguma informação de ataques ou de desaparecimentos estranhas que pudessem se relacionar com Voldemort, me inteiraria em seguida. Isso não poderia o fazer encerrado no colégio.

Severus não insistiu mais e Harry se dedicou a redigir o anúncio que poria no jornal, devia estar atento a encontrar a melhor babá possível, não pensava deixar a seu filho com qualquer uma, muito menos agora que temia que o mundo não estivesse tão livre de perigo como o supunha. O Professor, antes de regressar a sua habitação para duchar-se, olhou a Harry concentrado em seu labor… Essa decisão de seu esposo poderia trazer problemas, Severus pensou que algo tinha que fazer, quiçá estava se preocupando a mais, mas nunca seriam suficientes todas as precauções possíveis, sobretudo agora que sua última decisão poderia trazer maiores riscos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, depois do café da manhã, Harry dirigiu-se para o despacho de Dumbledore, sentia-se envergonhado por não ter ido ao saudar em todo esse tempo, e o reencontro foi realmente emotivo para ambos, bem mais porque desde o primeiro segundo, o idoso diretor foi conquistado pelo pequeno Anthony.

Depois de alguns minutos nos que o menino não deixou de perguntar coisas sobre Hogwarts, e que Albus respondia gustoso e animado, Harry conseguiu que Anthony se esquecesse momentaneamente da fascinação que sempre exercia a personalidade do poderoso mago, e se pôs a jogar em um rincão com alguns brinquedos que levava consigo.

— É um menino encantador, Harry. —comentou Dumbledore olhando a Anthony entreter-se com um carrinho muggle de brinquedo. — E suponho que Severus deve de estar feliz dos ter de regresso.

— Sim, acho que sim.

— As coisas não vão bem?... Deixa-me dizer-te que em todo este tempo, ele…

— Doeu-me a cicatriz. —interrompeu Harry esperando não ter que falar demasiado de sua relação com Severus.

O moreno conseguiu distrair a atenção de Dumbledore com suas palavras. O idoso mago empalideceu como nunca antes, e por segundos, que a Harry lhe pareceram eternos, pareceu se ter ficado suspenso em uma dimensão diferente a onde estavam.

— Professor? —chamou-lhe prudentemente.

— Harry, isso que acabas de me dizer não é possível. —respondeu depois de aclarar-se a garganta enquanto acomodava-se em seu assento.

— Está completamente seguro disso?

— A dor da cicatriz era sua conexão com Tom, mas ele já não existe, e portanto, não pode ter dor.

— Isso mesmo pensava eu, mas recorde que me doeu antes, durante o parto de Anthony.

— Foi o stress e a pressão arterial alta o que te confundiu.

— E agora não há nenhum desses fatores, minha saúde é perfeita e ontem mesmo tive novamente a dor, e lhe asseguro, Professor, que não estou equivocado.

— Segue estressado, posso vê-lo claramente e é provável que seja por esta nova mudança de vida, Harry, não te tome as coisas tão seriamente. Em outra ocasião eu poderia ser o primeiro em me pôr a pesquisar o motivo de sua dor, mas não é o caso, tenho a plena segurança de que minhas investigações foram corretas e conseguiste acabar com Tom.

— Dê-me sua palavra de que não ficou nenhum cabo solto por aí, que não existe nenhuma possibilidade de que Voldemort tenha conseguido encontrar outra forma de permanecer com vida.

— Bem, não achei que fosse necessário, mas de acordo…Te dou minha palavra, Harry Potter, que tudo ficou perfeitamente pesquisado e não teve nunca nenhum indício de que algo como o que temes, pudesse ocorrer.

— Obrigado, perdoe-me a insistência, mas precisava-o. —respondeu mais tranquilo, ainda que não o suficiente como para ficar sem fazer nada, seguiria pesquisando apesar das esperanças que Dumbledore lhe dava.

O diretor assentiu esperando ter deixado conforme a Harry, não gostaria que agora que tinha da vida por diante lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade, se centrasse em escudrinhar inutilmente no passado. Tinha que admitir que em um princípio tinha conseguido sobrecozer-se com a ideia, mas não, as possibilidades de que Tom tivesse sobrevivido de algum modo seguiam sendo tão nulas como no dia em que recebeu o Avada em mãos de Harry.

Anthony apressou-se a abrir quando alguém tocou à porta, e feliz saltou aos braços de Severus quando o viu em frente a ele. O professor não podia dissimular o pleno que se sentia com os bracinhos de seu filho lhe rodeando o pescoço para depois de beijar-lhe na bochecha, deixando descansar sua pequena cabeça em seu ombro, se esquecendo de jogos e da curiosidade ante aquele despacho para desfrutar da companhia de seu pai.

— Não sabia que tinha reunião. —comentou Severus sentando-se junto a Harry enquanto permitia que Anthony se entreter lhe estudando os dedos de sua mão direita como se fosse algo mais maravilhoso que os objetos mágicos desse despacho.

— Harry tem vindo a saudar-me e apresentar-me a Anthony. É realmente um garoto encantador.

— Sei. —afirmou Severus acariciando com seu nariz a testa de seu filho, aspirando fundo seu aroma a menino feliz. — Comentou-te Harry que quer entrar a trabalhar no Ministério?

— Não, até agora não o tinha feito. —respondeu Dumbledore olhando ao jovem.

— Bem, estudei para Auror, de modo que não deveria de lhes estranhar essa decisão.

— Suponho que se é o que gosta, está bem, Harry.

— Severus não parece estar muito de acordo. —comentou Harry notando a seriedade que tinha adquirido seu esposo.

— Não quero que te estreses demasiado, achei que gostaria de uma vida mais tranquila depois de todo o que tiveste que lutar para isso.

— Assim é como elegi minha vida, e espero que respeite essa decisão.

Severus assentiu, ainda que estava decidido a que essa não fosse a última palavra. Harry despediu-se deles, ainda tinha muitas coisas por acomodar em sua habitação e se levou a Anthony com ele pese a que o menino se resistia a afastar de seu pai.

— Tem-se afeiçoado muito contigo pese a que têm pouco tempo de se conhecer. —comentou Dumbledore referindo-se a Anthony.

— Tenho tido sorte de agradar-lhe, nunca deixarei de agradecer por isso.

— Mais bem parece que sua magia te detectou desde um princípio e gosta como se sente quando estão de juntos.

— É verdadeiro… a cada vez que abraço a Anthony ou que simplesmente estou cerca dele, sinto uma cálida cocegas baixo a pele que não tinha sentido dantes.

— Nem sequer com Ayrton?

— É diferente, provavelmente porque mal pude estar com Anthony em uns poucos dias depois de seu nascimento, nossas magias estão reagindo em proporção a esse tempo. Mas agora não tenho vindo a falar disso, quero te pedir um favor.

— Você dirá.

— Preciso que convença a Harry de que não tem nada que temer com respeito ao Senhor Tenebroso… ele pensa que…

— Sei o que pensa Harry, e não se preocupe, acho que é só uma fase de ajuste em sua vida. Não tenho suspeita alguma de que tenha nenhum tipo de problema, se Tom tivesse feito algo para não morrer, seguramente nos teríamos inteirado… senão eu, você.

Severus assentiu conforme com a posição do Diretor, se ele tinha essa ideia na cabeça, seguramente ajudaria muito a que Harry se esquecesse cedo de buscar coisas que não gostaria de encontrar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Era sábado ao entardecer, Harry observava feliz como seu menino se encontrava sentado no chão do despacho de Severus, rodeado por todos os doces que tinha comprado durante sua visita a honeydukes. Sorriu recordando a algaravia de Anthony ao ir descobrindo tantos doces desconhecidos para ele, e como elegia aqueles que Severus lhe recomendava especialmente… quem se tivesse podido imaginar que seu esposo tivesse tantos conhecimentos em doces! Seguramente seria algum segredo guardado de sua infância.

Suspirou. E olhou para onde o professor tentava se concentrar em qualificar alguns trabalhos de seus alunos. Harry sentia-se a cada dia mais apaixonado dele, e não tinha ideia de como tinha conseguido sobreviver cinco anos sem o ver; agora não se cansava do fazer. No entanto, o fantasma da traição seguia flutuando entre eles, intervindo dolorosamente para o obrigar a não esquecer.

Mas nesses momentos era frustrante amargurar-se por isso quando acabavam de passar uma tarde maravilhosa em Hogsmeade. De modo que Harry voltou a esforçar-se em pensar só na formosa família que tinha apesar de tudo.

A porta abriu-se intempestivamente e Ayrton entrou correndo. Seu brilhante sorriso e a alegria que mostrava era imensa, não parou até se deter em frente a mesa de seu pai, dando pequenos saltos de emoção. Via-se algo estranho tomando em conta a grande formalidade que lhe caracterizava, mas igualmente irradiava uma felicidade tão contagiante, que até Anthony se esqueceu de seus doces para olhar a seu irmão com admiração.

— Papai, é uma grande notícia, a melhor notícia de minha vida! —exclamou sem deixar de saltar.

— Ah, E posso saber de que se trata? —perguntou Severus sorrindo, deixando de lado qualquer trabalho para pôr atenção a seu filho, uma alegria assim o garantia. — Faz tempo que não te via tão emocionado por nada.

— É que é fabuloso, fiz as provas para quidditch e passei!

— Felicidades, Ayrton! —exclamou Harry feliz por ele.

— Obrigado, Harry… Sinto-me muito contente por tê-lo conseguido, e tenho que te agradecer porque foi graças a seu passo pelo quidditch que ampliaram a idade de admissão para os de primeiro ano.

— Se entraste é porque merecia-lo… E daí posição joga?

— Buscador, por suposto. —respondeu orgulhoso. — Mas papai, tão só tens que assinar minha autorização para jogar, é a regra para os de primeiro e segundo ano que conseguem entrar, se precisa a permissão dos pais.

Ayrton estendeu um papel sobre a mesa em frente a seu pai, e Severus deixou de sorrir nesse momento, seus olhos negros fixaram-se no troço de pergaminho sem saber que dizer. Ayrton não o notava, seguia imerso agora no relato de como conseguiu pegar a snitch antes que sua adversaria mais próxima e dessa forma fazer do posto.

— Debutaremos em duas semanas, papai, espero que possas estar presente, te dou minha palavra que pegarei a snitch para ti, e farei que te sintas muito orgulhoso de lhe dar a vitória a Slytherin… sem ofender, Harry, mas somos os melhores. —agregou sorrindo-lhe ao moreno quem correspondeu esforçando-se por sorrir também, mas não porque se sentisse agredido pela rivalidade de casas, senão porque sabia o que Severus devia estar sentindo nesse momento, olhando no pergaminho o linha onde o tutor devia assinar.

— Ayrton…

— Já assinaste? —perguntou inclinando-se para encontrar-se só com sua permissão sem a rubrica paterna. — Que passa, papai?

— Temo-me que terás que lhe enviar a autorização a Lucius para que seja ele quem firme.

— Porque você não?

— É só que acho que deveria ser ele. Asseguro-te que a teu pai lhe encantará saber que o toma em conta.

— Não está feliz de que jogue Quidditch? —perguntou esquecendo de sua alegria para substituí-la por preocupação.

— Não é isso, mas…

— Primeiro não me deu permissão para os acompanhar a Hogsmeade, agora não me dá permissão para jogar… porque me está castigando? —perguntou molesto. — Eu não tenho feito nada mau.

— Ayrton, que te disse desses comportamentos infantis?... tão só quero que envies o pergaminho a teu pai.

— Talvez não é meu pai? —lhe recriminou enfurecido. — Quis que fosse você quem me apoiasse nisso, mas não se importa no absoluto o que faço ou deixo de fazer!... Agora para ti é só Harry e Anthony o único que importa!

— Não te permito que fale nesse tom, Ayrton! —ordenou Severus pondo-se de pé, mas sua imponência não afetava a seu filho, era o único ser vivo que jamais se estremecia de medo quando o notava ameaçante e furioso como nesse momento. Inclusive Harry e Anthony ficaram imóveis ante a figura poderosa de Severus mostrando-se como se ainda fosse o mesmo Professor misericordioso dos velhos tempos, mas Ayrton lhe sustentou desafiante a mirada. — Se digo algo, espero que me obedeça, de modo que o faz e não faça dramas, muito menos agredindo a minha família.

— Se não quer envolver em minhas coisas, tão só diga. Odeio que não aceita a verdadeira razão pela que não quer assinar, anda, diga que não te interessa nada de mim!

— Se quer saber quanto interessa-me, agora mesmo o comprovará… Fica castigado, Ayrton, vá agora mesmo a sua habitação e não sairá daí no que resta do dia enquanto medita desta atitude histérica. Se não quer enviar a autorização a Lucius por um simples capricho, pois não o faça, ficará sem jogar então.

— Pois não serei parte da equipe, também não me morrerei por isso, de modo que não te alegre muito se pensa que me ganhaste!

Ayrton deu meia volta e saiu açoitando a porta. Anthony se sobrecozia assustado pela violenta reação de seu irmão, por momentos sentia-se culpado, não sabia porque, mas assim tinha terminado por se sentir depois do que acabava de escutar, e toda a alegria que tinha por sua visita a Hogsmeade, se converteu em tristeza.

Harry acercou-se então a Severus. Seu esposo tinha voltado a sentar-se massageando-se as têmporas com a intenção de acalmar-se. Harry abraçou-lhe pelo pescoço apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Severus, este de imediato fechou os olhos desfrutando do mimo, deixou cair sua cabeça para atrás para recostar-se sobre o peito de seu jovem esposo.

— Já se lhe passará. —lhe sussurrou Harry querendo tranquilizá-lo. — E então poderá falar com ele e aclarar o mal entendido, amor.

— Harry… obrigado por teu apoio.

— Amo-te, e por isso tenho que te dizer que já deveria lhe ter confessado o que fez.

— Sei-o, mas agora não. Se reagiu assim por uma tolice, não quero nem me imaginar como o fará então, prefiro esperar a encontrar o momento adequado.

— Como prefira, tão só quero que saiba que conta comigo para tudo.

Harry aproximou seus lábios aos de Severus para beija-lo, e o homem correspondeu gustoso girando sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Mas este não pôde durar muito, Anthony correu para eles, feliz de ver que a normalidade voltava e de um salto ocupou um lugar nas pernas do professor, mas nem este nem Harry puderam molestar pela interrupção, o brilho nos olhos de seu filho ao os ver beijar-se lhes fez rir.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nos dias passaram, Ayrton não enviou a autorização a Lucius pelo que ficou fora da equipe de Quidditch. Continuava muito molesto com todos, e não trocava palavra com Severus fora do salão de classes e quando a ocasião se considerava estritamente necessário. O Professor tentou em um par de ocasiões acercar-se, mas foi recebido sempre com indiferença, de modo que decidiu esperar um pouco mais, ainda que não podia ser muito… já estranhava demasiado ter a seu filho cerca dele.

Cumpria-se no primeiro mês desde que Ayrton chegasse a Hogwarts, e ainda seguia sem falar com seu pai. Este já não pôde esperar mais, e uma noite se apresentou nas habitações de seu filho. Ainda que Ayrton abriu-lhe, sua atitude áspera mostrava que seguia muito enfadado com ele.

— Sabia que viria. —grunhiu Ayrton sentando sobre sua cama abraçando suas pernas. — Devia poupar-te o trabalho, já não sou um bebê para tomar essa poção vitamínica.

— Para valer não a quer?

Severus foi a sentar a seu lado, estendendo-lhe a mão sustentando um pequeno frasco com uma poção escura.

— Que é isso? —perguntou Ayrton acercando-se para olhar melhor. — Não é a mesma que me deste a cada mês desde que tenho memória.

— Como sabe que não é a mesma? —inquiriu sem ocultar sua surpresa pela habilidade de seu filho para reconhecê-la, fisicamente qualquer um poderia dizer que era igual, mas o tom escuro era ligeiramente menos acentuado.

— Vê-se diferente, igual que no mês passado, mas não quis dizer nada… —respondeu se sentindo muito melhor pela mirada orgulhosa com a que seu pai lhe via—… agora me diga porque?

— Só a prova e diga se gosta.

Esquecendo-se um pouco de seu enfado, Ayrton deixou-se levar pela curiosidade e bebeu o conteúdo para depois ficar vendo o recipiente vazio com frustração.

— Não, não é a mesma. Poderia dizer-se que tem quase o mesmo sabor, mas se sente diferente… Pode me dizer a razão?

— Há ingredientes que já não estão a meu alcance, tenho tido que os substituir, mas tenho fé em que o efeito seja o mesmo e teu organismo siga crescendo forte e são.

— É uma lástima que não possa a preparar como antes. —comentou olhando aos olhos de seu pai, sentindo-se mais acalmado. — Gostava muito, a de o momento de bebê-la sentia-se como se flutuasse, era algo relaxante e também dava pequenas doses de vida a meu coração. Sei que soa tonto, que só é um vitamínico, mas acho que representa o cuidado que tem posto em mim desde que nasci… É seu carinho materializado nesse líquido.

— Ayrton, não duvide nunca de quanto te amo. —pediu enquanto enlaçava seus dedos entre o suave cabelo loiro de seu filho.

— Sei-o, papai, eu também te amo… Sinto muito te causar tantos problemas, me perdoa.

— Eu sinto que se tenha ficado sem entrar à equipe.

— Não importa, para valer, só queria algo que te fizesse sentir orgulhoso de mim. Fui um tonto pensando que um estúpido jogo que a ti não gosta o conseguiria.

— Eu sempre estou orgulhoso de ti.

— Papai, sei que não sou um menino pequeno como Anthony, mas gostaria que desta noite ficasse a dormir comigo… pode?

Severus assentiu e voltou a sentir-se feliz quando Ayrton lhe abraçou efusivamente, já não o deixou ir por um pijama e ambos se recostaram juntos. O moreno sorrindo comovido por ter a seu filho de volta a seu lado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Em sua habitação, Harry dava voltadas a sua cama, eram mais das duas da madrugada e não podia dormir sem Severus a seu lado. Mas o que mais lhe inquietava não era sua ausência, senão o fato de não saber em onde estava. Os ciúmes voltavam a arqueja-lo apesar de que seu esposo lhe tinha avisado que iria tentar falar com Ayrton… mas não podia estar com o garoto a essas horas ainda.

Harry abandonou sua cama, respirava agitado caminhando de um lado a outro, tentado a ir para as habitações dos Slytherin… mas que faria se não encontrava a Severus aí?... que faria se sim o encontrava?

Furioso com sua insegurança, Harry deixou-se cair sobre o tapete em frente à lareira, olhando com ódio o fogo crepitando ante seus olhos, imaginando-se, torturando-se… pensando que do outro lado dos lumes podia estar Severus fazendo o amor com Lucius Malfoy.

Apertou fortemente as fibras do tapete com suas mãos, tentando conter-se de não saltar aos lumes para ir para lá… Morreria se voltava a ver essa imagem dos dois homens juntos em uma mesma cama. Recordou a advertência que em um dia lhe fizessem seus amigos, não ia poder viver em paz com um homem que tinha um passado como Severus.

Mordeu-se os lábios para não chorar, não queria voltar a chorar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus entrou a sua habitação muito temporão essa manhã, mas a alegria que levava depois de acordar com seu filho e este se mostrando animado e feliz, se desvaneceu assim que viu a seu esposo recostado sobre o tapete, ainda com seus dedos apertados em um punho, mas seus olhos enrijecidos perdidos no nada.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puxa vida o que será que Severus vai fazer dessa vez?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Comentem please**

**Ate breve!**


	17. Perigoso

**Capitulo dezessete**

**Perigoso **

Severus acercou-se para seu esposo e ajoelhando-se para ele, lhe acariciou a cabeça com preocupação.

— Que faz aqui? Sente mau?

— Onde estava? —perguntou sem olhá-lo, e ainda que sua pergunta vinha acompanhado por um marcado reproche, para Severus foi um alívio senti-lo bem, pelo menos fisicamente.

— Fiquei com Ayrton, temo-nos reconciliado ao fim. Sento muito não te ter avisado, Rabisco, mas espero que não esteja duvidando de mim.

— Não, claro. —disse com profundo sarcasmo para em seguida incorporar-se e de um tapa afastar a Severus de ele. — Não duvido, tenho a plena certeza de que me estás mentindo!

— Harry… —murmurou debilmente, toda a alegria que levava por sua reconciliação com seu filho, se desvaneceu ante a mirada acusadora de seu esposo.

— Nem diga nada que não penso te crer, e agradece que não fui a te buscar porque não penso voltar a fazer o ridículo! Se quer revocar-te com esse loiro imbecil tens minha permissão, mas jamais voltará a me tocar!

— Mas equivoca, Harry, pode ir perguntar-lhe a Ayrton!

— Não perguntarei nada a ninguém, e se não me vou de novo com Anthony daqui é porque não posso lhe fazer isso a meu filho, mas já te adverti, Severus, não confiarei em ti, não tens sabido te ganhar de novo minha confiança e não te permitirei que te siga debochando de mim a minhas costas!

— Harry…

— Vai ao diabo!

Harry pôs-se de pé com algo de dificuldade depois de passar toda a noite entorpecido, e se encerrou no banheiro posterior a um estrondo. Severus suspirou fundo, não podia achar que se não era um, era outro o que lhe armava cenas de ciúmes.

Esperou pacientemente a que Harry saísse do banheiro. Harry viu-lhe sentado sobre a cama, foi impossível não se sentir mau, mas pôde se manter a distância com só recordar a infidelidade.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe Severus suavemente. —… Não quero nem posso te ver sofrer assim… se quer te marchar eu o entenderei.

— De modo que agora quer o campo livre para voltar com Malfoy? Ou quiçá só o diz para te sentir menos culpado?

— Harry, por Merlin, não!... o único que quero é que seja feliz, daria tudo por ser eu quem conseguisse que o fosse, mas se não é assim…

— Não me irei. —disse ao cabo de uns segundos. — Não tenho ideia de porque… mas aqui fico, ainda que seja por Anthony, ou não sei… Mas ainda que siga vivendo neste lugar, melhor será que te mantenha afastado.

Severus assentiu, não quis perguntar nada mais para não o alterar novamente, Harry parecia se ter tranquilizado ainda que seguia com o cenho franzido. Tristemente aceitou que não lhe ficava mais que respeitar sua decisão, e ainda que não ia poder lhe dar gosto a todos ainda não perdia a esperança, o tempo lhe daria a razão e Harry teria que aceitar que podia confiar nele.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Mas nos dias passaram, e o moreno não dava seu braço a torcer. Já nem sequer deixava que seu esposo lhe abraçasse pelas noites e se tinha mudado ao sofá, sem lhe importar não dormir. Severus tentava armar-se de paciência, mas era-lhe demasiado difícil, sobretudo sabendo-se inocente das acusações.

O único que o alegrava era que pela coragem de Harry, este parecia se ter esquecido de todo o demais, inclusive de buscar babá e até de comunicar a seu trabalho em busca de informação sobre sua transferência ao Ministério em Londres. Já nem sequer mencionava sua cicatriz, as poucas vezes que lhe falava era para lhe soltar algum comentário irônico sobre sua debilidade pelos loiros.

Por isso, às vezes Severus era capaz até do desfrutar. _"Quiçá estou-me excedendo em meu masoquismo pessoal"_ pensava. Mas era morosamente entretido ver a Harry seguindo-lhe a discrição, surpreendê-lo abrindo a escondida a porta de seu salão de classes para assegurar-se que seguia aí, e ocasionalmente, fingindo ter algo que fazer na Direção quando Severus se encontrava em alguma junta com Dumbledore.

Compreendia que não podia continuar por muito tempo desse modo, pois seu esposo seguramente não o estava desfrutando no absoluto. Era consciente de que não invejava sua posição, e seguramente, no lugar de Harry, já teria enlouquecido de ciúmes… claro, após assassinar a quem se tivesse atrevido a lhe pôr uma mão em cima.

Uma tarde, Severus aproveitava em seu dia livre de Domingo para brincar com Anthony em um dos pátios traseiros. Aí ninguém podia lhe olhar e dessa forma conseguia desfrutar sem ter que suportar as miradas incrédulas de seus alunos que ainda ficavam com a boca aberta quando o olhavam convivendo com seu pequeno filho.

Harry observava-lhes apoiado em uma coluna, tinha o cenho e os lábios franzidos ao ver a Anthony aprender a usar uma vassoura de brinquedo.

— Bem, filho, assim se faz! —aplaudiu Severus quando o menino foi capaz de sustentar no ar, a uns trinta centímetros do solo, e por uns cinco segundos.

Harry bufou ao escutá-lo, e ainda que Severus atingiu a ouvi-lo, fingiu não o fazer para animar ao menino a continuar jogando. Sem deixar de vigiá-lo enquanto Anthony flutuava entusiasmado por entre os prados, o professor acercou-se a seu esposo.

— Achei que estaria feliz de que Anthony aprendesse a voar.

— Eu achei que você fazia sentido comum, mas vejo que não. —grunhiu molesto.

— Mais bem acho que está zeloso porque não foste você quem lhe obsequiou a vassoura. —comentou divertido.

— Desfruta-o todo o que possas, quando Anthony cresça será um valente Gryffindor e aplastará aos Slytherin sem sequer se esforçar… então te recordarei sua graça de lhe comprar essa vassoura.

— Sim está zeloso! —riu acercando lhe para tentar encurrala-lo contra a coluna.

— Faz a um lado, Snape, ou sou capaz de enfeitiçar-te. —ameaçou determinado a cumpri-lo.

— Já, não seja mau comigo… é que sempre tem que ser tão frio?

— Ja, olha quem diz! Melhor não falemos, Snape, que sairia perdendo.

— Amo-te, apesar de teu mau gênio, amo-te muitíssimo.

Severus pretendeu beija-lo, mas Harry desviou o rosto evitando-o, mesmo assim, seu esposo não se deu por vencido e insistiu uma vez mais. Harry voltou a recusá-lo, firmemente, mas sem ser demasiado agressivo para não chamar a atenção de seu filho e lhe preocupar. No entanto, quem sim notou que as coisas não andavam bem foi Ayrton.

O jovenzinho acabava de chegar para reunir-se com eles, e ainda que nos últimos dias tinha chegado a presenciar algum detalhe de hostilidade de parte de Harry, nessa ocasião foi suficiente a mirada de advertência que Harry empregava para Severus para corroborar suas conjecturas.

Doeu-lhe ver a seu pai insistir por um beijo e que fosse recusado, realmente isso lhe incomodou o suficiente como para se acercar sentindo por Harry algo que lhe ardia no estômago.

— Papai, posso falar contigo? —interrompeu sem molestar-se por ocultar sua moléstia para o esposo de seu pai.

Severus separou-se rapidamente de Harry para assentir. Sem olhar a Harry, Ayrton caminhou para uma banca o suficientemente afastada para que pudessem falar a sós. À distância viram como Harry se acercava a Anthony para o cuidar.

— Sucede algo, Ayrton?

— Isso quisesse saber… Há problemas com Harry? Parece que não se porta bem contigo ultimamente.

— Ayrton, não quero que se preocupe por nada, são simplesmente etapas na vida de qualquer casal.

— Pois não me agrada. —afirmou olhando rancoroso para onde Harry ajudava a Anthony a seguir montando sua vassoura. — Você lhe quiseste demasiado, papai, acho que ele não está sendo justo.

— Há coisas que não poderia entender, tão só te peço que se mantenha à margem.

— O que não entendo é porque lhe quer tanto. Qualquer outro em seu lugar estaria furioso de que o tivessem afastado de seu filho por tantos anos, em mudança, você o recebeu com os braços abertos e agora permite que te trate como se fosses um lixo.

— Isso não é verdade. —assegurou apertando os dentes. — Não pode julgar a Harry sem saber a ciência verdadeira o que ocorreu, e como não penso falar disso contigo, te peço simplesmente que assuma seu papel, não é quem para intervir me entendeu?

— Perfeitamente, pai. —respondeu pondo-se de pé, agora furioso com Severus.

Snape compreendeu que não tinha usado as palavras corretas, se levantou também com a intenção de aclara-lo, mas o garoto lhe evitou e saiu correndo de regresso ao castelo, decidido a não voltar a se intrometer em nada, isso se sacava por tentar o defender.

Severus respirou fundo voltando a sentar-se, e não tinha passado nem um minuto quando sentiu que alguém ocupava um lugar a seu lado, para sua surpresa, era Harry.

— Brigaram?... parece que ultimamente não sabe se relacionar com ninguém. Ah, espera, acho que isso tem sido seu problema sempre… claro, não inclui a Malfoy verdadeiro?

— Sabe que? Estou começando a fartar-me de tudo isto… Eu não te enganei com Lucius, não sinto nada por ele, jamais o senti, Harry, e se alguma vez estivemos juntos não foi por amor, nem sequer me atrai!... foram as circunstâncias, mas agora tudo é diferente, agora o último que faria seria me arriscar a te perder, muito menos por alguém como ele!

— Isso sente para meu pai?

Severus e Harry se voltearam ao instante, e descobriram a Ayrton de pé atrás deles. O garoto chorava, mas secava furioso as lágrimas que lhe era impossível deter. Rapidamente Severus pôs-se de pé para rodear a banca e chegar a seu filho, no entanto, o garoto retrocedeu olhando-lhe com ira.

— Odeio-te! —gritou-lhe enrouquecido.

— Ayrton, lamento-o, sei que não devia dizer certas coisas, mas…

— Jamais amou a papai, em nenhum momento!... Eu fui um acidente, então?!

— Claro que não, não pense desse modo, carinho!

— Não me chame mais assim! Seguramente deve de estar arrependido de ter tido uma noite de diversão que trouxe como consequência que meu pai ficasse grávido… isso te teria livrado de problemas!

Severus estava desesperado, não sabia que dizer, nada do que se lhe ocorria poderia aliviar o fato de ter confirmado que nunca amou a Lucius, isso seguramente foi um golpe drástico para um garoto que vivia tentando se conformar com saber que, pelo menos, em um tempo seus pais tinham estado apaixonados e que desse amor nascesse ele.

Ayrton via-se realmente afetado, um ligeiro tremor apareceu em seu corpo deixando brotar um brilho púrpuro. Severus tentou acercar-se para controlá-lo, a magia de seu filho estava a ponto de manifestar-se, mas nem bem deu um passo quando uma força invisível lhe arrojou longe. Assustado, Harry correu a ajudá-lo.

Anthony conseguiu presenciar a cena, e temeroso, se escondeu atrás de uma pequena rocha.

Ayrton marchou-se então, depois de ver como Harry sustentava a Severus recostando-o em seu colo.

— Está bem? —perguntou o jovem, preocupado por seu esposo.

— Algo dolorido, mas sim.

Harry sorriu carinhoso para depois ficar uns segundos acariciando a cabeleira de Severus. Mais de repente notou que este estava desfrutando demasiado de seus mimos, e recuperando seu enojo, deixou cair a cabeça do professor sobre o pasto.

— Ouch, Harry, isso doeu! —queixou-se Severus enquanto tentava pôr-se em pé.

— Deixa de ser tão odioso, melhor vá com Ayrton que as coisas se te complicam, e tudo por culpa de ser tão imprudente.

— Harry…

— Vá, não perca tempo comigo!

— Agora Ayrton não me escutaria… Ademais que posso lhe dizer? Jurar-lhe que a quem menti foi a ti para que me quisesse?... Não, não posso lhe dizer essa mentira, meu filho terá que aceitar que não amo nem amei a Lucius.

Harry comoveu-se ao sentir a dor na voz de seu esposo, este apartou a mirada para o nada, sofrendo por ter lastimado a seu filho. No entanto, não se deixou levar por esse sentimento, girou a mirada em busca de Anthony e ao o descobrir ainda escondido, foi para ele, lhe abraçando até que conseguiu que o menino deixasse de tremer.

O moreno suspirou ao vê-los juntos, pensou que Severus podia ter sido um imbecil com ele, mas estava seguro que por seus filhos daria sua vida sem o pensar, e por isso seus erros deviam lhe estar passando uma muito cara fatura… Sentiu um tenso nodo na garganta por não ser capaz de aliviar um pouco o sofrimento de quem amava.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

De novo voltou a discórdia à família de Severus, quem já não sabia que fazer para não se pressionar. Ayrton regressou a ignorá-lo, já nem sequer lhe abria a porta quando seu pai o ia buscar. Assim passou todo um mês mais, e uma das coisas que mais lhe preocupavam a Severus era que seu filho nem sequer aceitava se tomar a poção que preparava especialmente para ele.

Harry notava a angústia de seu esposo, mas não queria intervir, para Ayrton seguramente não seria muito agradável que se acercasse a ele depois do que tinha escutado em lábios de seu pai.

Uma noite, Severus acercou-se a Harry, o jovem moreno lia um pouco junto à lareira da habitação de seu filho, este já dormia, mas mesmo assim, gostava de ficar mais tempo a seu lado dantes de ir ao quarto que compartilhava com seu esposo.

— Que é isso? —perguntou Harry tentando ser indiferente ao pergaminho enrolado que Severus lhe tendia em frente a ele.

— Tenho decidido escrever-lhe a Lucius, preciso que venha a falar com Ayrton… mas quero que leias o que lhe digo, assim não terá nada de que se preocupar.

— Acha que com lê-lo será suficiente? —reclamou-lhe voltando a sua leitura. — Quem me assegura que não lhe escreve todas as noites? Ou que põe mensagens ocultos que só você e ele entendem?... Não, Severus, se quer lhe escrever é sua decisão, a mim já não me interessa o que faça.

Severus não respondeu, com o pergaminho em mãos saiu da habitação. Depois de assegurar-se que seu filho dormia, Harry saiu atrás de Severus, precisava se assegurar que não se decidisse a ir em busca do loiro.

No entanto, em matéria de minutos viu-o chegar à corujal para usar uma das aves do colégio. Depois de que a corujaa desaparecesse no horizonte do céu escuro, Severus se apoiou no peitoril da janela. Desde seu lugar, Harry observa-lhe a escondidas, sem saber que sentir, notava a tristeza de seu esposo, mas não sabia se era por eles, ou porque quereria ser ele quem fosse em busca de Lucius.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Anthony acordou nesse momento, quis ir ao banheiro e abandonou sua cama. Ao regressar, algo lhe fez ir para a habitação de seus pais, se surpreendendo da encontrar vazia. Um pouco assustado por isso, lhes chamou sem obter resposta.

Não gostava dessa situação, e tomando a preciosa vassoura que seu pai lhe presenteasse, saiu para os corredores. Olhava espantado as sombras a seu redor, mas o único que queria era encontrar a seus pais.

Chegou até o vestíbulo, onde a luz das tochas lhe fez se sentir melhor. Achou que seria boa ideia ir para o despacho do Diretor, seguramente aí se encontraria a salvo enquanto seus pais apareciam. Tentando apartar de seus pensamentos os temores, Anthony abraçou sua vassoura e sorriu recordando o muito que gostava da sensação quando estava cerca de Severus.

De repente, algo apartou de suas mãos seu brinquedo. Assombrado olhou-a voar acima dele, para depois descer em espiral passando rapidamente a seu lado. Conseguiu esquiva-la por milímetros em várias ocasiões, e o que viu a seguir, lhe deixou gelado em seu lugar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco chegava nesse momento do hospital, tinha tido uma longa jornada de cirurgia em cirurgia e o único que podia pensar era em chegar a se dar um banho e dormir abraçado de seu lobo consentido. Mas ao abrir a porta do colégio, se topou com uma cena que lhe fez conter uma exclamação de assombro.

O pequeno Anthony encontrava-se no meio do vestíbulo, olhando para uma parte do teto, e aí, estava a vassoura de brinquedo, incrustada em pedaços contra a pedra.

— Anthony, está bem? —perguntou-lhe se ajoelhando para assegurar-se que o menino não estivesse lastimado.

— Sim… mas minha vassoura não.

— Você fez isso?

— Não… se voltou louca de repente, me quis golpear e depois foi a estrelar-se no teto.

Draco abraçou-lhe e pôs-se de pé carregando-lhe, preocupado por senti-lo tremer assustado pelo mau momento vivido. Por um momento pensou que era a magia do menino que se tinha descontrolado, mas algo em seu interior lhe fez mudar de opinião. Um menino dessa idade, nem sequer ainda que fosse filho de dois poderosos magos, poderia destroçar uma vassoura em pedaços e incrusta-los entre a dura pedra da forma em que os via… parecia como se tivessem estado aí sempre.

Nesse momento, uma sombra moveu-se em um dos extremos do salão e Draco a viu desaparecer caminho às masmorras, lhe pareceu o identificar, mas em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, isso não podia ser verdade, seguramente estava imaginando coisas.

— E diga, Anthony que fazia só a esta hora no vestíbulo?

— Buscava a meus pais, acordei-me e não estavam. Leva-me com eles sim?

— Escuta, regressaremos a sua habitação e ficarei contigo até que apareçam de acordo?

Anthony assentiu pelo que Draco se dirigiu com o menino em braços para o passagem que conduzia às masmorras, no entanto, o ruído da porta o pôs em alerta, rapidamente sacou a varinha apontando ao recém chegado.

Harry surpreendeu-se de ser recebido por uma ameaça, e se não desarmou a Draco foi porque viu a seu filho em poder do loiro.

— Ah, é você, Potter. —murmurou baixando sua varinha.

— Papai! —chamou-lhe Anthony ao vê-lo, estendendo seus braços para ele, Harry apressou-se a sustentá-lo.

— Que fazem vocês dois aqui?

— Eu venho chegando, me encontrei a Anthony lhes buscando e o ia levar de regresso.

— Bem, te agradeço muito que o cuidasses.

— Papai, minha vassoura foi possuída, olha. —disse o menino assinalando para o teto.

— Que sucedeu? —perguntou Harry assombrado de ver as pequenas estacas fundidas no material.

— Não sei. —respondeu Draco. — Quando cheguei já tinha terminado. Anthony diz que quis o atacar… talvez foi só um acidente. —concluiu não muito convencido.

— Estava com alguém, Anthony? —quis saber Harry.

— Não, estava só.

— Pode ser que se deixem rastros de magia no ambiente, tenho escutado que isso é possível, e que se desatam em qualquer momento.

Harry assentiu ante a teoria do loiro, e com um movimento de sua varinha conseguiu regressar todo à normalidade, preferiu achar que todo tinha sido um acidente, não suportaria pensar que seu filho estava em perigo ainda em Hogwarts.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

No dia seguinte era domingo, Harry sabia que Severus se encontrava em seu laboratório, tinha avisado que tinha poções por fazer, mas suspeitava que em realidade queria estar só, tinha dias em que o notava mais decaído que de costume, sobretudo os fins de semana, quando o tempo que podia passar com Ayrton terminava em solidão.

Para Harry era inquietante senti-lo assim. Essa manhã em particular Severus tinha umas profundas olheiras e sua pele mais citrina que nunca, nem sequer quis tomar café da manha, se desculpou com Harry e Anthony antes de abandonar a mesa. E ao vê-lo partir, Harry notou que apesar de suas túnicas era evidente que estava perdendo peso, e por isso, decidiu finalmente se esquecer de se era uma boa ou má ideia, deixou a Anthony ao cuidado de Remus e Draco, e foi em busca de Ayrton… Esse menino lhe ia escutar longamente.

No entanto, este não se encontrava em sua habitação, seus colegas não souberam lhe dizer onde o encontrar. Decidiu buscá-lo até o último rincão do colégio. Ia passando por um corredor externo em direção para outra asa do castelo quando escutou uma voz que conseguia lhe provocar acidez no estômago.

— Já te disse, Ayrton, isso não é novo para mim.

Harry manteve-se oculto depois da coluna de um arco que separava o corredor dos jardins, pôde ver a Ayrton sentado em uma banca junto a Lucius. Tinha esquecido que Severus enviou por ele. Pensou em marchar-se e deixar que as coisas seguissem seu rumo, mas o que disse o loiro lhe fez mudar de opinião… Precisava saber mais.

— Sempre soube que Severus não está nem esteve jamais apaixonado de mim, seu pai não me mentiu.

— Porque não me disse?

— Bom, não é uma conversa normal entre pais e filhos. —assegurou abraçando ao garoto, cuja voz se escutava quebrantada. — Mas não tens nenhum motivo para julgar a Severus, foi sincero comigo em todo momento, e se aceitei nossa relação assim, é porque era o único que podia me dar. No entanto, eu sabia que teria um final, e soube sempre e o comprovei no dia em que Severus me confessou que se tinha apaixonado de Potter.

— Mas Harry é um tonto, não o quer, lhe trata mau, papai!

— Bom, sempre tenho pensado que Potter é tonto… Mas porque diz que lhe trata mau? —perguntou interessado.

— Despreza-o. Não acho que papai seja feliz com ele… porque não tenta o conquistar você? Você sim o quer e sei que em um dia poderia conseguir que papai te ame também.

Harry sentiu um tenso nodo na garganta, não gostava nada da ideia de que Lucius pretendesse reconquistar a Severus… quase esteve a ponto de sair e lhe exigir a ambos que deixassem de intrometer em seu casamento, mas novamente a resposta de Malfoy o surpreendeu.

— Acha que não o tentei?... Apesar de que sabia o inútil de minha luta, pois sei muito bem o que Severus sente por Potter, nunca consegui nada. Nem sequer em todos estes últimos cinco anos em que Severus esteve só, ele jamais deixou de pensar em seu esposo, no homem que amava, e que não se te esqueça que não cessou em sua luta por encontrar.

— A papai só lhe interessava Harry. —comentou Ayrton com amargura. — Cinco anos de sua vida os desperdiçou em uma busca estúpida, porque agora que o tem junto a ele, de nada tem servido, Harry não o quer tanto como diz.

— Eu acho que sim o ama. Somos poucos os que temos chegado a conhecer a Severus tal como é, e que nos apaixonámos dele, mas, apesar de que Potter não é de meu agrado, reconheço que ama a Severus sinceramente, e que o amará por sempre.

— Mas…

— Ayrton, permite que seu pai seja feliz com quem queira… É algo que me custou muito poder aceitar a mim, e às vezes me desconheço amando tanto a alguém como lhe amo a ele, mas o único que quero é que tente ser feliz, ainda que para isso agora tenha tido que renunciar inclusive ao ver.

— Papai, você sofre por ele… isso não gosto, eu quisesse que estivessem juntos.

— Temos falado disso em muitas ocasiões, disse que entendia que Severus tinha que estar com o homem que ama.

— Sei-o, mas papai também não é feliz com Harry… Inclusive briga mais comigo, tudo se jogou pela borda desde que Harry apareceu em nossas vidas, não tem sabido aproveitar a sorte que tem.

— Potter reagirá… Ou isso espero.

— E se não o faz?

— Terá seus motivos, o que passou não foi fácil também.

— Você sabe porque brigaram?

— Seu pai cometeu um erro. —respondeu depois de dois segundos de respirar fundo. — Um erro que a mim me fez muito feliz, mas que a ele lhe destroçou a vida… Mas ele resolverá, Severus é néscio, não deixará a ir a Harry de seu lado porque lhe ama e sabe que é correspondido. E fará todo o possível por obter seu perdão.

— Quisesse que papai nos quisesse tanto como lhe quer a ele.

— A ti te quer bem mais, não o duvide. O fato de que seus pais não estejam apaixonados não afeta em nada o que sente por ti.

— Eu o duvido… Um filho que nasceu de uma relação sem amor não pode ser desejado, portanto também não amado, pelo menos sei que não me ama tanto como pode amar a Anthony.

Harry sentiu-se um vulgar intruso por estar olhando-lhes a escondidas. Lucius tinha estreitado fortemente a seu filho e este chorava em silêncio em seu peito.

— Se dúvida do amor de Severus por esse motivo, é como se duvidasse também do meu, Ayrton.

— Não, papai, não tanto faz… Eu sou o filho do homem que ama, para Severus não.

— Dou-te minha palavra que Severus te ama. Se tivesse visto no dia que nasceu, não duvidaria, nunca o vi tão feliz, e foi a primeira vez que sorriu com total sinceridade, te asseguro que foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

— Até que se apaixonou de Harry… então meu nascimento seguramente já não foi o dia mais feliz. E Harry tão tonto, não sabe aproveitar a sorte que tem!

— Você também não, se me permite o dizer… Deixa de ser tão orgulhoso, que eu quisesse ter sua sorte de poder ver, de abraçar e lhe dizer quanto o ama. Já não brigue tanto com ele, desfruta de seu pai, Ayrton.

Harry retrocedeu lentamente, e quando esteve seguro de que não podiam o descobrir, saiu correndo para as masmorras, com uma urgência na alma para estar junto a Severus. Não parou até chegar ao laboratório e abriu a porta sem sequer chamar.

Severus encontrava-se em frente a um caldeirão, algumas gotas de suor escorregavam pelo cenho franzido que lhe dava a intensa concentração que punha no que preparava.

Sem dizer nada, Harry fechou a porta e se lançou sobre seu esposo. Severus abriu os olhos com surpresa quando os lábios de Harry se uniram aos seus ansiosamente.

— Harry…

— Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te! —exclamou Harry abandonando os lábios de seu esposo para beijar-lhe o rosto por completo. — Quero estar contigo, me perdoa por tudo, já não quero mais dúvidas!

— Isso… isso quer dizer que me perdoou? —perguntou incrédulo.

— Todo está esquecido! Tudo, tudo, Severus! —assegurou abraçando-lhe com força. — Agora quero que me faças o amor como antes… Te preciso, amor!

Severus voltou a sentir-se beijado com toda a fogosidade que tinha ter saudades por cinco anos. Olhou acima do ombro de Harry o caldeirão com uma substância escura a ponto de ebulição.

— Esquece essa poção. —pediu Harry compreendendo a inquietude de seu esposo. — Amanhã preparará outra, mas agora quero que vamos a nossa habitação e que me ame com força… Me ama, Severus!

O professor jogou uma última mirada ao caldeirão, e em seguida sustentou a Harry entre seus braços para conduzir a sua habitação… de todos modos a poção tinha voltado a ser uma falha, mais de sete anos fazendo tentativa depois de tentativa e sempre era o mesmo, teria que voltar a começar, mas isso não o fatigava. O importante agora era que acabava de recuperar o amor de seu esposo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Que bom que voltaram!**

**Bora comentar?**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews!**

**Ate breve.**


	18. Sucesso inesperado

**Capitulo dezoito**

**Acontecimentos inesperados. **

Harry respirava e arquejava ruidosamente, já nem sequer recordava que assim se sentisse fazer o amor, mas era maravilhoso. Todo um prazer sentir as mãos grandes de seu esposo lhe acariciar todo o corpo.

E Severus também atuava muito ansioso, tinham passado demasiados anos sem provar a pele de Harry que agora não sabia por onde começar nem que tinha estranhado mais. Ainda que sem dúvida em onde se demorou mais tempo foi engolindo com a masculinidade de seu esposo dentro de sua boca. Lambia, sugava e mordia com toda a prudência que era capaz. No entanto, teve que se frear antes de se sentir satisfeito, ambos estavam tão excitados que se não tinham cuidado poderiam terminar antes de tempo.

Para o mais velho foi um deleite levar seus dedos à entrada de Harry e ter que o preparar como se fosse a primeira vez. Olhou apaixonado para o rosto de seu esposo, compreendendo que em todos esses anos não tinha tido nenhum outro na vida de Harry, este lhe sorriu sabendo o que passava pela mente de Severus.

— Não ia permitir que ninguém me tocasse… te prometi e só você, Severus, pode me tomar.

O rosto do Professor se ensombreceu ligeiramente, pelo que Harry se apoiou sobre seus cotovelos para lhe acariciar o rosto com todo o amor que sentia por ele.

— Não posso pretender que todo mundo sinta como eu… Juro que não me importo o que fizeste esses cinco anos, o único que quero é que a partir de hoje, seja eu o único em sua vida.

— Prometo, Harry, não voltarei a te falhar!

Harry sorriu assentindo e voltou a recostar-se. Severus soube-se o homem mais afortunado do mundo e nesse momento esteve seguro que jamais voltaria a provocar nenhuma dor em seu adorado rabisco, a quem amava profundamente. Terminou de prepará-lo, e com todo o cuidado do mundo, colocou seu membro em posição para se ir adentrando lentamente.

Um gemido de prazer brotou por ambas gargantas. Severus mal podia se conter ao sentir seu membro tão apertado na cálida cavidade. Apoiou-se sobre seus cotovelos a um lado do corpo de Harry, este mantinha os lábios e pálpebras apertadas, sentindo novamente a dor de uma primeira vez. O professor esperou pacientemente, ainda que morria-se por mover-se e investir com força deixando-se levar pelo desejo imenso que tinha.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, os músculos faciais de Harry foram relaxando-se, e posterior a um breve sorriso, rodeou a seu esposo com braços e pernas, dando-lhe a permissão para possuí-lo com força.

Em um princípio, Severus tentou ir-se lento, mas ao ver que Harry arqueava as costas ante o prazer que sentia sendo seu próstata roçada na cada movimento, foi acelerando suas investidas. O suor fez-se presente, ambos não deixavam de se mover fazendo mais profunda a penetração.

O melhor momento de tudo, foi quando Severus viu um par de lágrimas abandonar os olhos verdes que lhe olhavam apaixonados… Soube que não eram de dor, que um prazer quase sobre-humano se tinha apoderado de seu esposo, e que o amor que se sentiam os enchia da felicidade necessária para chorar por isso.

Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão apaixonado, tão comprometido em fazer que seu esposo se convertesse no ser humano mais ditoso do planeta. Não se deteve, ainda que o cansaço o pressionava, sacou forças do nada para prolongar o gozo de Harry, até que ao final, o jovem se arqueou emitindo um som gutural enquanto ejaculava copiosamente na mão que estava lhe acariciando.

Um par de investidas mais e Severus inundou o interior de Harry provocando-lhe uma nova convulsão de prazer. O moreno de olhos verdes não deixou de abraçar, ainda que com menos força, e protestou infantilmente ao sentir como seu corpo foi libertado, no entanto, adorou perceber a umidade que era regada entre suas pernas com a saída de Severus.

O Professor deixou-se cair a um lado, totalmente exausto ainda que mais satisfeito do que tinha estado jamais em sua vida. Mesmo assim, rodeou a Harry pelo quadril quando este se montou sobre seu esposo, lhe abraçando com adoração e aproveitando que seus rostos estavam tão perto que lhe olhava como se fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo.

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou depositando um suave beijo na bochecha de seu esposo. — Fui um tonto ao permitir que nos separássemos por tantos anos… Perdão por te ter afastado de seu filho, Sev, isso é algo que não devia fazer por mais problemas que tivéssemos.

— Comecemos desde zero de acordo? Proponho-te que já não falemos mais do passado e doravante nos concentremos em construir nosso casamento a partir deste dia.

— De acordo, ainda que quisesse poder compensar-te um pouco ao ter-te privado da terna infância de Anthony.

— Bom, acho que há algo que sim gostaria.

— Que? Diz e prometo-te que o farei.

— Gostaria que tivéssemos outro bebê… seria perfeito de uma menina agora.

Harry guardou silêncio uns segundos e ao notá-lo, Severus buscou sua mirada, preocupado por pensar que a ideia não fosse do agrado de seu esposo.

— Não quer?

— Por suposto que quero, seria maravilhoso terminar de formar nossa família. —respondeu incorporando-se para ficar ajoelhado junto a Severus. — Eu te prometo que teremos um bebê como quer, mas me dá um tempo antes de engravidar. Primeiro quisesse ter a segurança de que nossa filha sim chegará a um mundo normal.

— Segue com essa ideia?

— Não sei… tão só quero estar seguro. E isso me recorda que não me chegou o aviso de minha transferência a este Ministério, ainda que o que mais me intriga é que ninguém tenha respondido a meu aviso solicitando babá, acho que terei que enviar outro.

Harry voltou a recostar-se junto a seu esposo, abraçando-lhe calidamente. Severus lhe beijou na testa dantes de pensar que seria demasiado suspeito voltar a cancelar o anúncio… tinha que criar uma nova forma de evitar a chegada de uma babá a suas vidas, e já cria saber como.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry e Severus chegavam às habitações de Remus e Draco para recolher a Anthony. De imediato, a alegria que irradiavam foi percebida por todos, inclusive pelo pequeno menino quem correu aos braços de Harry. Este se surpreendeu um pouco, pois desde que estavam com Severus, o professor tinha preferência para ser a quem se lançasse o menino.

— Acho que já podemos deduzir porque precisavam uns minutos a sós. —debochou-se Draco adivinhando o que tinham feito.

— Não se intrometa, Malfoy. —grunhiu Harry corado até as orelhas.

— Obrigado por cuidar a Anthony, não quiséssemos lhe dar tantas moléstias.

— Nem mencione-lo, Snape. —respondeu Remus. — Anthony é um menino bem portado, é um gosto o cuidar quando o precisem.

— De qualquer maneira não quero abusar. —assegurou Harry. — Amanhã porei de novo um aviso para solicitar babá, após tudo, daqui a pouco regressarei a trabalhar.

Severus pôs toda sua habilidade como espião para não mostrar seu desacordo com a ideia, conseguiu que ninguém descobrisse seu verdadeiro sentir ao respeito. Depois de voltar a agradecer a ajuda de seus amigos, saíram para o corredor com rumo às masmorras. Ao chegar a suas habitações, descobriram a Ayrton esperando-lhes pacientemente apoiado na parede do corredor.

— Ayrton, que sucede, porque não entra?

— Quisesse falar contigo a sós… pode?

Severus sentiu um grande regozijo na alma ao notar a voz de seu filho sem nenhuma impressão de rancor e aceitou sua proposta. Harry sorriu timidamente ao garoto antes de entrar à habitação junto com seu filho. Apesar de que podia entender seus ciúmes por ele, não gostava no de absoluto saber que podia guardar rancor para Anthony, sobretudo quando o menino era o menos culpado de tudo.

Ayrton quase nem tinha-lhe posto atenção a Harry, ainda que respondeu com o mesmo curto sorriso que este lhe enviou, e ao pequeno Anthony lhe ignorou por completo, não volteou ao olhar nem sequer quando o menino exclamou seu nome com alegria ao passar a seu lado, no entanto, Harry se ocupou de distrair a seu filho lhe fazendo saltar em seus braços para que não se desse conta da frialdade do filho de Malfoy.

— Falei com papai esta tarde. —começou Ayrton enquanto caminhavam pelos solitários corredores. — E sei que foi você quem lhe mandou chamar.

— Está molesto por isso?

— Em realidade alegrou-me vê-lo… Jogo-lhe muito de menos. —confessou detendo no arco de uma porta, recargando suas costas sobre o muro para olhar de em frente a seu pai. — Às vezes quisesse ir-me com ele, é possível tomar classes privadas não?

— Isso quer?

Severus não pôde ocultar a desilusão ao o escutar, se seu filho se marchava já não poderia o ver mais. Ayrton tirou a fita que mantinha seu loiro cabelo sujeito em sua nuca e massageou suas têmporas movendo a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Não, isso não gostaria a ele pese a que sei que também quisesse ter a seu lado… não como você.

— Quem diz isso?... Não é verdadeiro, Ayrton, eu te quero junto a mim sempre.

Ayrton assentiu em silêncio. Severus aproximou-se mais a ele ao ver com o nariz rosada e um brilho triste saindo de seus olhos.

— Tem chorado?... Ayrton, amor, que passa?

— Estou assustado. —respondeu respirando fundo, Severus notou que fazia um grande esforço por não chorar. — Papai, sinto-me muito alterado nas últimas semanas, não sei bem que me passa, por isso quero te pedir um favor.

— O que queira, Ayrton.

— Não faça muito caso do que digo, às vezes as palavras saem de minha boca sem me dar conta… Me porto mau, e pese a que sei que isso te molesta, com mais razão o faço. Lamento-o, não posso o evitar, é algo para além de meu próprio entendimento.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Que não quero que me odeie ainda que faça coisas más.

— Eu não poderia te odiar. —respondeu firmemente, e terminando de acurtar a distância, abraçou a seu filho, sentindo lhe ainda tenso. — Fez, o que fez, Ayrton, não te odiarei nunca.

— Tentei lastimar a Anthony.

Essas palavras impactaram a Severus, não soube que dizer, pois jamais se imaginou semelhante confissão por parte de seu filho. Ayrton, com o rosto escondido no peito de Severus, apertou com força suas pálpebras sentindo a incomodidade do Professor.

— Agora sim me odeia verdade? —perguntou atemorizado.

— Não, claro que não!... Mas explica-me, Porque dizes que quiseste lastima-lo?

— A outra noite, surpreendi-o no corredor, usei minha magia para assustá-lo manipulando sua vassoura de brinquedo… e destruí-a.

— Foi você? —perguntou assustado, Harry tinha-lhe confiado tentando encontrar uma explicação, e ainda que o professor não estava conforme com a teoria de Draco, decidiram a dar por fato antes de pensar que tivesse algum problema como o que realmente tinham. — E qual foi a intenção?

— Estava molesto… A mim não me quiseste assinar a permissão para quidditch, e a ele, em mudança, lhe compraste essa vassoura.

— Mas… ainda guardava esse rancor por mim?

— Lamento.

— De acordo. Escuta, não lhe diremos nada a ninguém, não tem caso, mas quisesse que doravante, quando se sinta furioso por algo, venha a mim… Pode desquitar-te comigo da forma que queira, mas não lastime a ninguém mais, evita problemas.

Ayrton assentiu aceitando a proposta. E ainda que o garoto já tinha onze anos, e em altura bem podia passar por um de terceiro, Severus lhe levantou do chão lhe abraçando com mais força, decidido a dar a vida por qualquer um de seus filhos. Ayrton sorriu sentindo-se tão bem nesse momento, gostava de seguir sendo tratado como o menino consentido de seu papai.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nos dias seguintes foram de relativa calma, ainda que a relação entre Harry e Ayrton era somente por pura educação. Harry tentava não tomar muito em conta as miradas receosas que o garoto enviava a seu meio irmão, mas lhe era impossível não se enfadar quando o pobre Anthony recebia algum desprezo, por muito subtil que fosse.

Não quis lhe comentar nada a Severus para não causar mais problemas dos que já tinha, mas agora via a Ayrton tão diferente ao menino que tinha conhecido em uns anos atrás. Pensava que quiçá se estava deixando influenciar pelo trato a seu filho, mas mesmo assim, lhe increpava presencia-lo.

Essa tarde de sábado, por fim tinham citado às candidatas a babás para Anthony. Harry encontrava-se sentado depois da mesa do despacho de Severus presidindo as entrevistas. Severus e Anthony também estavam presentes, mas em um cadeirão apartado.

Uma a uma, foram passando as aspirantes, e quando Harry cria ter encontrado à ideal, Severus sempre encontrava um terrível defeito que não podia passar por alto, e quando não sucedia isso, passavam à terceira prova… ver como se levavam com o menino.

Surpreendentemente, Anthony nada mais as via por um segundo e em seguida se pendurava do pescoço de Severus chorando como se tivesse a um monstro tentando o assassinar… Por suposto, também ficava descartada.

— Pois já não se me ocorre que mais fazer. —suspirou Harry quando se marchou a última garota em busca do emprego, Anthony ainda gemia assustado. — Talvez deva buscar entre os estudantes a alguém disposto a tomar o trabalho.

— Não acho que queira deixar ao menino a cargo de outro menino. —comentou Severus acariciando as costas de seu filho em tranquilizadores círculos. — E os mais maiorzinhos têm muito que estudar para se distrair.

— Então propõe algo, Sev, não tenho ideia de porque Anthony não se sente a gosto com nenhuma babá… Não batalhei tanto na Índia.

— Melhor espera um pouco, agora ele está contente conosco.

— Mas não posso esperar muito, já quero começar a trabalhar. Em fim, voltarei a pôr outro anúncio no Profeta, e inclusive acho que também o farei no Pasquim.

Harry suspirou resignado a que a vida se lhe complicava, entrou ao banheiro a refrescar-se. Então Anthony separou-se de seu pai secando-se as bochechas.

— Fiz-o bem? —perguntou emocionado.

— Perfeito, carinho!

— Está seguro que papai não se enojará se nos descobre?

— Pode ser que um pouquinho, mas eu me jogarei toda a culpa se chega a passar, ainda que não acho que devamos nos preocupar, não nos descobrirá… este será nosso segredinho, campeão, vamos conseguir que papi fique conosco um tempo mais.

— Sim, isso quero também… não gosto de estar sozinho.

— Não te deixarei só nunca, e se seu papi se enoja te juro que renuncio a meu emprego e que Harry me empregue como seu babá.

Anthony assentiu divertido, apesar de todo lhe entusiasmava compartilhar uma travessura com seu pai, também não queria que Harry regressasse a trabalhar tão cedo, recordava as tardes só com sua babá em sua casa da Índia e isso era algo que não queria voltar a experimentar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A essa hora, no hospital onde Draco trabalhava, o jovem loiro fazia uma inesperada descoberta. Apesar de que já tinha decidido aceitar a proposta de Remus de engravidar, ainda não tinham fixado uma data… por isso lhe resultou surpreendente saber que a causa de seus mal-estares era que esperava seu primeiro bebê.

As mãos tremiam-lhe quando as levou a sua boca com algo de nervosismo, mas muita emoção, nunca se imaginou se sentir tão feliz, mas agora ele era.

Ainda não tinha tido o tempo suficiente para o assimilar quando uma enfermeira entrou ao consultório onde estava para lhe avisar que já lhe esperavam na área de operações. Draco apressou-se a guardar em sua gaveta o resultado do laboratório, assim que terminasse seu turno correria a mostrar-lhe a Remus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus aproveitou que Harry cuidava já de Anthony para dirigir a seu laboratório, ainda tinha alguns experimentos pendentes de realizar. E por um par de horas concentrou-se em obter os resultados desejados.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha decorrido quando sentiu a porta se abrir, até então se deu conta que tinha esquecido acender as luzes, e o brilho das tochas calou em seus olhos. Harry chegou até ele lhe rodeando pela cintura.

— Trabalha demasiado, amor, nem sequer foste a jantar.

— Já é tão tarde?... Sinto muito, não me dei conta da hora.

— Não pode deixar isso que faz para mais tarde?

— Não, já o pospus muito, gostaria de terminá-lo de uma vez.

— E de que se trata?

Harry assomou-se sobre o caldeirão para ver o líquido escuro borbulhando. Severus emitiu um meio sorriso, poderia dizer-lhe qualquer coisa e Harry a creria, sua desconhecimento em poções podia finalmente estar de seu lado.

— É o vitamínico para Ayrton, não gosta muito do sabor e quero o melhorar.

— A Anthony não lhe dá nada… é que talvez Ayrton está doente?

— Não, para nada, mas desde sempre lhe temos dado e lhe dá forças para crescer são.

— E nota-se-lhe, é um garoto muito vivaz.

— Sim, e quero que siga o sendo, por isso preciso que goste a poção.

Harry assentiu, e fez-se a um lado para deixar-lhe continuar. Severus olhou-lhe agradecido por seu entendimento.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco não podia o crer, justo quando já ia para sua casa, uma emergência fez reunir a todos os residentes do hospital, tiveram que se repartir o trabalho. O prestígio de Draco sempre tinha sido muito bom, pois desde que começasse sua carreira se lhe via muito comprometido com seus estudos, ao grau de que enquanto seus colegas mal faziam algumas práticas, a ele seus superiores já lhe davam a confiança de deixar a cargo de seus próprios pacientes. Por esse motivo a ele lhe tocou atender a um jovem que não devia passar de vinte anos, tinha uma profunda ferida no abdômen causada por um bicórneo durante uma expedição junto a vários outros jovens de sua mesma idade.

Depois de realizar-lhe os exames necessários, Draco compreendeu que era necessário lhe operar, pois tinha algumas artérias destroçadas e se não as consertava o quanto antes, o garoto morreria irremediavelmente.

Sentia-se fatigado, mas ademais, muito ansioso por terminar já o turno, não deixava de pensar no bebê que tinha no ventre e já lhe parecia que tinham passado séculos desde que se inteirasse e ainda não tinha oportunidade de lhe o dizer a Remus.

Estava em plena cirurgia quando recordou a seu esposo e sua ilusão por ter um bebê, não pôde evitar o imaginar rindo feliz quando lhe desse a notícia, e até seu coração batia mais forte ante as cenas que apareciam em sua mente, com toda segurança se iriam festejar o toda a noite, então se esqueceria por completo do cansaço.

— Doutor? —escutou que alguém lhe chamava, mas era demasiado lindo sonhar com Remus para pôr muita atenção. — Doutor! —insistiu aquela impaciente voz feminina. — Que está fazendo?!... Sangramentos!

Draco acordou então de seu devaneio, olhou a seu ao redor a onde as enfermeiras das operações e demais ajudantes lhe olhavam impactados. Olhou suas mãos apoiadas no corpo do jovenzinho, tinha deixado a um lado a varinha e abandonado seu labor enquanto o sangue seguia correndo.

Aterrorizado por isso, Draco reagiu, empregou todos os feitiços que sabia, mas já nada parecia ser capaz de deter o sangramento, algo tinha atuado como anticoagulante e não tinha tempo de averiguar o motivo. Nem sequer utilizando as mais inovadoras técnicas que ele mesmo tinha pesquisado e perfeiçoado nos últimos meses podia conseguir nenhum resultado. Mais pálido que nunca viu como uma vida se escapava em suas mãos sem poder fazer nada para o evitar. Qualquer coisa que se lhe ocorria resultava inútil.

Pouco a pouco as pessoas que o rodeavam foram se dando por vencidos, já não se via nenhum sinal vital nos monitores, mas o loiro continuava lutando, seguia tentando feitiço atrás de feitiço… chegou no ponto de meter suas próprias mãos ao corpo de seu paciente, o tinha visto em algum documentário muggle e aunado a seus próprios conhecimentos, dava massagem diretamente ao coração. Os presentes exclamaram uma expressão de horror ante semelhante demonstração de barbaridade, isso não era nada digno de um medimago profissional.

Finalmente uma enfermeira conseguiu condoer-se da expressão afligida de Draco, colocou uma mão em seu ombro para que se rendesse, e ainda que o loiro a recusou ao instante, uns poucos minutos depois teve que o admitir… seu paciente acabava de morrer devido a sua distração.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Alheios a isso, Harry não deixava de admirar a dedicação que punha Severus para conseguir o melhor sabor na poção que realizava.

— Sev… não quisesse te estragar no dia, mas, em umas semanas mais começarão as férias de inverno não tem pensado que Ayrton queira ficar contigo?

— Não creio, ele decidiu que nesses dias os passará com Lucius. Porque pergunta?

— Porque escutei que Dumbledore pensa fazer alguns festejos Natalinos e que vários dos amigos de Ayrton ficarão… não se preocupa que queira te pedir sua autorização para ficar?

— Espero que não, mas em todo caso lhe direi que fale com Lucius. Não se preocupe, ainda não quero lhe dizer nada a Ayrton e sempre terá um modo para que não se inteire que renunciei a seu custodia totalmente.

Um ruído fez-lhes girar a cabeça para a porta que conduzia ao despacho. Severus perdeu a pouca cor de seu rosto ao ver a Ayrton no quício, olhando com o ódio mais intenso que jamais antes olhasse nesses olhos. Deu um passo para ele, mas isso desatou mais a ira do garoto, os frascos das estantes começaram a tremer.

Harry olhou aquilo com temor, era um poder muito imenso o que estava fazendo rugir as madeiras, inclusive cadeiras e mesas se estremeciam como se estivessem a ponto de estalar em milhares de gravetos. Inconscientemente levou sua mão a sua varinha. Severus quis acercar-se a Ayrton, mas este parecia estar rodeado por uma força que o impedia, nesse momento se deu conta da reação de Harry e sentiu que a alma se lhe escapava do corpo.

— Harry, que faz?!

Mas este não respondeu, seguiu mantendo sua varinha em tensão enquanto olhava a seu ao redor sem saber que fazer para parar aquilo. Severus achava que o coração paralisava lhe vendo a seu esposo a ponto de pôr-se formalmente em guarda… era seu pesadelo feito realidade.

— Pare, Ayrton, por favor! —suplicou desesperado.

Mas o garoto não lhe escutava, e foi questão de olhar o caldeirão com a poção que preparava para que Severus soubesse que seria o primeiro em explodir. De um salto chegou até Harry para cobrir com seu corpo, justo a tempo pronunciou um feitiço invocando um escudo que lhes mantivesse longe do líquido.

No momento em que a poção saía espalhada por todos lados, um grito infantil chegou até os ouvidos de Harry lhe partindo o coração… olhou para a porta, onde seu pequeno Anthony tinha sido atingido pelo conteúdo do caldeirão.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que esse menino tem heinw? Ta sempre com ódio de alguém... -_-**

**Mas vamos para os comentários?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	19. Alma dolorida

**Capitulo dezenove**

**Alma dolorida **

Severus rompeu o escudo. Harry pôde então correr para seu filho, ajoelhou-se em frente a ele sentindo que a alma se lhe rompia ao o ver chorar assustado, nem sequer se atrevia ao tocar, algumas partes de seu pijama com desenhos de pégasus tinha ficado destroçada e sua pele luzia enrijecida. O menino, em mudança, assim que viu-o lançou-se a abraçá-lo fortemente.

— Severus! —gritou Harry assustado por não saber que fazer, olhou para atrás em busca de seu esposo e o primeiro que viu foi a Ayrton se sustentando a cabeça com suas duas mãos, também estava chorando. Seguiu buscando e encontrou a Severus removendo desordenadamente os frascos caídos de uma repisa, finalmente tomou duas deles, suspirou ao ver não se tinham rompido e correu para onde estava Harry com seu menino.

O Professor abriu um pequeno tubo de ensaio que continha um líquido azul claro e lhe fez beber a seu filho. Quase de imediato Anthony minguou seu pranto para dar passo só a uns quedos soluços.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe Severus, tentando manter a cabeça fria nesse momento, ainda que doía-lhe demasiado ver a seu esposo com o sofrimento e a angústia em seu olhada. —… Amor, tranquilo. Anthony está bem, não tem dor e não tem sofrido feridas graves, tão só está assustado.

— Para valer?

— Unta isso. —pediu dando-lhe um tarro médio. — É um creme que lhe vai ajudar muito, com isso será suficiente.

— Não acha que deva o levar a St. Mungo?

— Não é necessário, Harry, te prometo que estará bem… Em uns minutos ficará dormido e amanhã acordará sem nenhuma impressão de nada.

Harry apertou a Anthony contra seu peito, podia escutá-lo respirar mais tranquilo, e inclusive já mal tinha um que outro suspiro, mas mesmo assim não se sentia tranquilo. Ia insistir com a ideia de levar ao menino ao hospital quando um ruído lhe fez girar a cabeça. Ayrton tinha caído de joelhos, ainda se apertando a cabeça e agora respirando agitado.

— Ayrton! —gritou Severus correndo para ele, mas antes de que pudesse o tocar, o garoto retrocedeu violentamente.

— Não me toque, te odeio!

— Pode odiar-me tudo o que queira, mas tem que permitir que te ajude.

— Não preciso de ti, não já é meu pai!

Remus e Dumbledore entraram nesse momento, a porta tinha ficado aberta depois de que Anthony entrasse, de modo que atingiram a escutar os gritos do garoto Malfoy. No entanto, assim que viram a Harry sustentando a Anthony, Remus apressou-se a ajoelhar a seu lado.

— Que sucedeu?... Estava com Dumbledore quando se acionaram os alarmes.

— Remus, acompanha-me a St. Mungo, por favor… Algo da poção lhe caiu em cima e quisesse me assegurar de que Anthony esteja bem. —pediu Harry preocupado.

— Sim, iremos todos. Ayrton está bem?

— Eu não preciso de nenhum de vocês! —vociferou furioso, mas a dor de sua cabeça incrementou-se de tal maneira que seus músculos terminaram de afrouxar, fechou os olhos perdendo o conhecimento.

Severus atingiu a sustentar a seu filho. Olhou para Harry quem já se punha de pé com Anthony em braços, sabia que não ia poder o convencer de que o menino estava bem.

— Lupin, acompanha a Harry a St. Mungo, por favor.

— Não pensa levar a Ayrton também? —interveio Dumbledore intrigado.

— Ayrton tem seu médico de cabeceira, o levarei com ele e depois me reunirei com vocês.

— Há algo que temos que saber da poção que caiu sobre Anthony?

— Não… nada. –respondeu Severus depois de um segundo de silêncio. — A pele não a absorve, não há nada que dizer.

Severus permitiu que todos se marchassem primeiro a St. Mungo, e depois, com seu filho em braços, atravessou a lareira com rumo ao consultório do medimago encarregado da saúde de Ayrton.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas uma eternidade lhe parecia pouco em comparação com o que tinha que esperar para poder conhecer o diagnóstico do medimago de Ayrton. Severus passeava de um lado a outro da pequena sala de espera, não tinha ninguém mais, e nem sequer pôde entreter-se olhando os peixinhos multicolores do grande aquário embutida na parede… Ao invés, o som supostamente relaxante do despachador de borbulhas o desquiciava, e esteve a ponto de arrojar uma cadeira contra o cristal.

A chegada de Lucius fez-lhe esquecer seus pensamentos "pessimistas". Tinha-lhe chamado desde a lareira dessa salinha, mas nunca pôde o encontrar, de modo que lhe deixou mensagem em seu despacho pessoal.

— Que foi o que passou? —perguntou o loiro acercando a seu amigo. — Avisaram-me de um acidente mas não me deram mais detalhes. —concluiu preocupado, e jurando-se a si mesmo que despediria aos ineptos que não lhe tinha comunicado em seguida do chamado de Severus.

Severus assentiu e convidando-lhe a sentar-se enquanto esperavam a chegada do medimago, contou-lhe o sucedido em seu laboratório. Lucius a cada vez estava mais pálido, e não teve tempo de lhe perguntar pelo outro filho de Severus, pois a porta que conduzia ao consultório e sala de exploração se abriu. Um homem alto, moreno, que eles conheciam muito bem, cruzou uma mirada com seus amigos.

— A magia de Ayrton está muito descontrolada. —comunicou, depois de um breve saúdo de cortesia. — Isso não está bem, se supõe que você, Snape, te encarregava da manter em equilíbrio.

— Isso soou a um reproche? —interveio Malfoy franzindo o cenho. — Escuta bem, Ackerman, que seja o medimago de Ayrton não te dá direito a intervir desse modo, encarrega de seu trabalho como sempre e nos diga que passará com meu filho.

— Pelo cedo precisa descansar. —respondeu evitando a mirada escura que lhe via com enojo, mas se contendo de dizer algo mais. — Encontra-se dormindo nestes momentos, tenho-lhe sedado para que já não tenha dor, e quando acorde precisará em uns dias de relaxação completa se queremos que se recupere normalmente.

— Podemos vê-lo?

O medimago assentiu, e ambos homens entraram para o consultório, e daí atravessaram uma porta que conduzia por um pequeno corredor à única sala de hospitalização com duas camas somente, em uma delas se encontrava Ayrton, mas ainda dormido, se removia ligeiramente e seus músculos faciais estavam algo contraídos.

— Não faça caso do que disse esse inútil. —assegurou Malfoy quando o médico saiu lhes deixando sozinhos. — Sei que tens feito tudo o que está em suas mãos.

— Sim, mas, olhando-lhe assim, acho que não tem sido suficiente.

— Não te pressione, se porá bem.

Lucius notava como Severus nem sequer se atrevia a se acercar demasiado a seu filho, mas sua mirada estava repleta de preocupação. Não pôde se conter, tinha passado demasiado tempo sem o ver, e agora lhe parecia tão vulnerável, algo tão raro no moreno, que seguir atuando como um amigo lhe foi impossível… após tudo, tinham a Ayrton em comum.

Algo temeroso acurtou a distância para o abraçar, se surpreendendo tanto de seu medo por algo que antes podia fazer com mais normalidade, como pelo fato de que Severus não se movesse para o recusar. Um suspiro brotou de sua garganta quando voltou a sentir o calor do corpo do moreno colado ao seu, e apaixonado, colou sua bochecha à do outro homem.

— Eu lhe cuidarei agora. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. — Sei que morre por ir ver a seu filho, Severus… te prometo que qualquer coisa que passe te notificarei de imediato.

— Sim… realmente te agradeceria muito que o fizesse.

— Bem, vá com sua família. E sabe?... pode ser um comentário infortunado neste momento, mas fez-me muito feliz ver-te de novo.

Severus separou-se ao ser consciente da emoção que tinha na voz de Lucius ao o abraçar, não queria nenhum mal entendido que arruinasse sua vida… também não queria seguir lastimando a ele, pois não o merecia.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao chegar à habitação onde Anthony estava hospitalizado, Severus olhou enternecido como Harry penteava retirando da testa os cabelos de seu filho, este dormia profundamente e parecia estar bem. Ao escutar que alguém entrava, Harry voltou a olhar, e depois de dar um beijo na cabeça a seu menino, foi para seu esposo, lhe abraçando carinhoso.

— Como está? —perguntou Severus correspondendo ao abraço.

— Tal como disse, está muito bem, mas os medimagos asseguraram que era melhor que continuasse dormindo, já amanhã poderemos o levar de regresso a casa.

— Alegra-me sabê-lo, e também te ver mais tranquilo.

— Sinto muito não ter confiado plenamente em ti, mas é que qualquer coisa relacionada com Anthony me afeta demasiado.

— Não se preocupe, me acostumei a essa desconfiança. —caçoou.

— Prometo-te que não o volto a fazer. —afirmou levantando o rosto, apoiando seu queixo no peito de seu esposo.

— Não te creio, mas fingirei que sim.

— Sabe? Os médicos que atenderam a Anthony disseram que era surpreendente que não tivesse dano algum, estavam muito interessados no unguento que me deste para nosso menino, asseguram que deveria falar com eles ao respeito e lhes proporcionar a fórmula.

— Em sério?... não sabia que solucionar os problemas que causava tanta explosão de caldeirões durante o tempo que tenho de ensinar a alunos como Longbottom, me levaria a criar algo importante.

— Então Neville deveria levar-se um pouco de crédito. —caçoou.

— Nesse caso, também você, torpe rabisco.

— Eu?... eu jamais fiz explodir caldeirões.

— Ah não? Quer que te recorde de certa bengala que caiu em um caldeirão de Slytherin durante seu segundo ano para que depois desaparecessem ingredientes de meu armazém privado.

— Ups.

— Em realidade, carinho, creio recordar que a queimadura de Goyle nesse então foi o que me impulsionou a começar a criar um melhor tratamento para os alunos.

— Bem, mas não se preocupe, tão só pedirei o cinquenta por cento dos ganhos pela fórmula.

Severus sorriu pelo bom humor que notava em seu esposo, gostava de saber que tinha conseguido algo bom para ele e para seu filho. Harry tomou Severus da mão conduzindo para um cadeirão reclinável muito cômodo, aí ambos se recostaram, Harry apoiando suas costas no peito de seu esposo, se sentindo muito relaxado quando este lhe rodeou pela cintura calidamente.

— E Albus e o inútil de Lupin? —perguntou Severus. — Supõe-se que te acompanhariam.

— Pedi-lhe a Dumbledore que se marchasse, não tinha caso que ficasse mais tempo se Anthony estava bem. Quanto a Remus, pois a verdade não sei que passou com ele. Disse que iria buscar a Draco para que viesse, mas não regressou… provavelmente Draco quis ir visitar a Ayrton, após tudo são irmãos. E a propósito… Como está ele?

— Deixei-o dormindo, Lucius me avisará de novidades. Obrigado por perguntar.

— De modo que viste a Malfoy.

— Tive que lhe avisar, que não se te esqueça que também é pai de Ayrton. Espero que não esteja molesto por isso.

— Não, claro que não… é só que, me inquieta muito saber quando tem estado cerca dele.

— Harry, já sabe que eu te amo só a ti.

— Sei-o, mas também sei que ele te quer para valer. Escutei-o em um dia. —confessou-lhe recordando a conversa que tinha tido o loiro com seu filho. — Sempre achei que o de vocês era atração, mas me equivoquei… Malfoy te ama.

— Isso não muda nada.

— Para mim sim. Vejo a Malfoy e vejo a um tipo maduro, atrativo, elegante, poderoso e muito inteligente e então não sê porque te apaixonaste de mim e não dele.

— Deixa de dizer essas coisas ou pensarei que quem se apaixonou de Malfoy é você.

— Não caçoe. —pediu girando um pouco seu corpo para abraçar-se mais de seu esposo. — Perdi-te uma vez, Sev, e não quero te perder de novo.

— Impossível que isso passe.

Severus tomou o queixo de seu esposo para fazê-lo levantar o rosto e beija-lo. Harry correspondeu ao instante, era feliz de saborear a cada beijo de Severus, de senti-lo tão apaixonado como ele, e por minutos trocaram pequenas sucções e gemidos prazerosos, até que tiveram que parar por um ruído no corredor. Sorriram-se dantes de voltar a acomodar-se tranquilamente no cadeirão. Ambos olhando para a cama onde seu filho dormia.

Harry sentia-se contente, nada melhor que saber que tudo estava bem quando fazia tão pouco achou que uma tragédia podia transtornar a vida de seu filho. Severus também se sentia tranquilo por Anthony, mas não podia deixar de pensar em seu outro filho… o filho que mais lhe preocupava.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus arquejava cansado, tinha corrido sem parar desde as portas do colégio até esse lugar especial. Sabia que aí poderia o encontrar, estava muito agoniado por seu corajudo loiro… ainda não conseguia assimilar a notícia com a que se encontrou no hospital quando perguntou por seu esposo.

A chuva começou a cair e alguns relâmpagos alumiavam seu caminho que rapidamente foi enlodando-se. Isso não se importou, continuou correndo até a colina que contiguo com o lago.

Quando a luz do raio lhe ajudou a ver a figura agachada entre as duas árvores creu ter retrocedido no tempo, novamente tinha em frente a ele ao garoto tentando ocultar seu desvalides ante o mundo.

Draco sentiu lhe chegar, mas contrário ao sucedido em uns anos atrás, agora abriu os braços em busca de consolo, seus olhos pareciam derramar mais líquido que a tormenta que já se desatava.

— Sempre tem que chover quando se sente triste? —perguntou Remus ocupando um lugar junto a seu esposo, fazendo-lhe recargar-se em seu peito para que sentisse seu calor e apoio incondicional.

— Fiz algo mau. —gemeu sem fazer caso de seu comentário ainda que agradeceu em seu coração a boa intenção de Remus de fazer-lhe uma pequena broma.

— Você é incapaz de fazer nada mau, e se te refere ao que passou no hospital…

— Sabe?

— Estive lá por um acidente que tiveram Ayrton e Anthony, mas não se preocupe, eles estão bem. —agregou ao notar que o loiro se apartava momentaneamente com uma expressão de angústia.

— Que passou?

— Depois falamos disso. Agora o importante é como se sente você.

— Fatal. —respondeu voltando a esconder seu rosto no peito do licantropo que em seguida se umedeceu de lágrimas. — Tenho cometido um erro que custou a vida a uma pessoa… a alguém demasiado jovem que não merecia morrer e tudo por minha culpa!

— Quer falar disso?

— É que não há muito que dizer, cometi uma negligencia ao distrair durante uma cirurgia… perdi tempo e quando reagi já não pude fazer nada.

— Sinto muito o que passou, Draco, mas suponho que qualquer médico chega a passar por um momento assim em sua vida… Sempre há uma primeira vez.

— Não! —negou aferrando-se furioso à túnica de seu esposo. — Não foi um erro, foi uma estupidez de minha parte, foi minha culpa!

— E daí vai fazer agora?

— Acho que o melhor é renunciar a St. Mungo… renunciar a ser medimago.

— Mas Draco, esse tem sido seu sonho sempre!

— Já não… meu sonho era ajudar, mas se não posso o fazer, e agora sei que não sou alguém capacitado para uma Profissão como essa, é melhor me retirar antes de alguém mais morra por minha culpa.

— Draco…

— Não me digas mais, Rem, tão só apoia nesta decisão… faz favor.

— Sempre contará comigo, pequeno, mas quisesse que o pensasse um pouco mais.

— Não, já o decidi e não regressarei a St. Mungo nem a nenhum outro hospital em minha vida.

Remus não disse nada mais e se limitou a abraçar a seu esposo, esperando que cedo recuperasse sua confiança, lhe sabia um bom medimago e não era justo que renunciasse a tudo por um só erro. Mas Draco já o tinha mais decidido do que Remus pensava, agora se sentia mais sujo que se tivesse elegido servir a Voldemort para assassinar.

Discretamente Draco levou sua mão a seu ventre e soluçou mais forte, dentro tinha a seu bebê, e aquela noite se suporia seria a mais feliz de sua vida… em mudança, agora não podia encontrar o valor para confessar a Remus o motivo de sua distração.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius acercou-se à cama de seu filho quando este abriu os olhos.

— Como se sente? —perguntou-lhe carinhoso, sentando a seu lado, ainda que Ayrton nem sequer volteou a olhar-lhe.

— Quero ir-me daqui.

— Ayrton, ainda é muito cedo, pode te ficar esta noite.

— Quero regressar a casa contigo.

— Severus comunicou-me o motivo de sua recaída, e acho que…

— Quero ir-me a casa! —gritou com uma força inesperada.

— Bem, talvez possa passar em uns dias comigo, o suficiente para que te reponha… quer que chame a seu pai?

Ayrton só grunhiu o negando e virou sua cabeça para o lado contrário. Lucius suspirou cansado, conhecendo a seu filho, esse não era o momento de insistir, mas já chegaria a hora, e se de algo estava seguro é que não queria que o garoto tivesse uma má ideia com respeito a seu pai.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Tinham passado dois dias, Draco renunciou oficialmente a seu posto no Hospital, e passava as horas encerrado em sua habitação, ainda não se decidia a confessar a seu esposo seu estado de gravidez, ainda que sabia que tinha que o fazer cedo… de todos modos, a oportunidade de fazer em um dia esplendoroso e cheio de alegria já não era possível.

Quando Severus e Harry se inteiraram de seu problema, lhe expressaram seu apoio, mas ante a atitude deprimida do loiro decidiram o deixar tranquilo um tempo, após tudo, esperavam que cedo se recuperasse.

Ayrton continuava a cargo do cuidado de Lucius, e por uma permissão especial de Dumbledore, permitiu lhe permanecer em casa paterna até terminada as férias de inverno. Essa notícia tinha entristecido a Severus, jogava muito de menos a seu filho, mas decidiu dar-se tempo também, o melhor era ter as coisas em calma para quando o garoto retomasse seus estudos, tinha confiança em que quanto falassem poderia lhe explicar bem a situação e então entenderia.

Essas duas noites, Harry tinha-as passado junto a Anthony, pese a que o menino estava em perfeitas condições, inclusive recordava pouco do acidente, tinha voltado a rir e brincar como sempre. A terceira noite de que se dispunha a dormir junto a seu filho, Severus foi a recostar-se atrás dele, lhe cercando pela cintura com carinho.

— Nunca vais regressar a nossa cama?

— Claro, mas…

— Anthony está bem. —assegurou olhando como o menino dormia placidamente. — É só sua angústia de pai a que te mantém quase em vigília e deve o superar.

— Dá-me medo deixá-lo só, por isso tenho decidido que tens razão… Não regressarei a trabalhar.

— Fala em sério?

— Sim… claro que de todos modos buscarei uma governanta, já está a ponto de cumprir os seis anos e não quero enviar a uma escola com todos os perigos que pode correr, já seja no mundo muggle ou mágico.

— Harry, o sobre protege.

— Pois não vejo nada de mau no fazer, é meu filho e o protegerei sempre. Ademais, recorda que você também não queria que o deixasse sozinho. —Severus teve que admitir que era verdadeiro e assentiu. — Poderei permitir que esteja só até que me tenha convencido de que não corre nenhum perigo, e se Ayrton…

— Harry, não culpe a meu filho, por favor, o que passou…

— Sei que foi um acidente, Sev, não estou lhe culpando… pelo menos não diretamente. Mas tem que reconhecer que Ayrton está zeloso de Anthony e agora com bem mais razão o estará, quando regresse podem voltar a passar coisas como esta e não vou estar longe de meu filho se me precisa.

— Harry…

— Já não falemos mais disso, minha decisão está tomada e espero que a aceite. Sim?

— Bem, se fará como queira. Mas agora… não poderia voltar à cama comigo?

— Não pode esperar um par de dias mais?

— Pois não sei… como que tenho vontade de que esteja comigo justo agora.

— Severus! —exclamou sem poder evitar corar-se quando seu esposo se apertou a seu corpo lhe fazendo notar uma proeminente ereção. — Será possível que tenha vontade?

— Assim me põe.

Harry apertou os lábios para conter uma tonta risadinha que só conseguiria acordar a seu menino… e justo agora não queria que acordasse. Levantando da cama, tomou a seu esposo da mão e quase arrastou-o de regresso ao quarto matrimonial.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Passaram nos dias com relativa normalidade. Com a chegada das férias, o castelo praticamente esvaziou-se de alunos, e Remus ocupava todo seu tempo livre acompanhando a Draco, este refletia mais tranquilidade pese a que ocasionalmente tinha pesadelos com o garoto que morresse em suas mãos, no entanto, pouco a pouco ia assimilando que não podia mudar o destino.

Remus foi feliz quando Draco aceitou ir uns minutos ao comedor a manhã de Natal e assim almoçar com o resto dos professores, mas mais que nada, para lhe dar um pequeno obsequio a Anthony, nesse dia era seu aniversário e corria glorioso por todo o comedor, jogando com os alunos que se tinham ficado às festividades, todos pareciam desfrutar de ver rodeando a árvore de Natal e ansiando poder abrir seus duplicados presentes.

Severus sorria suave, ainda que enquanto olhava a seu filho brincar, não deixava de pensar em Ayrton. Essa manhã enviou-lhe um presente por Natal e não tinha sido devolvido como temeu em um princípio, e apesar de não receber nem uma nota de agradecimento ou para lhe desejar feliz natal, esperava que o garoto já estivesse mais tranquilo. Contava as horas que faltavam para seu regresso e o ver de novo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao fim chegou no dia, Harry sorria ao ver o excitado que estava Severus com a possibilidade de ver de novo a seu filho maior, e ainda que o Professor tentava dissimula-lo com a atitude séria que lhe caracterizava, não podia dissimula-lo e se removia constantemente em seu assento no Grande Comedor. Alguns alunos já tinham ingressado, mas entre eles não via a Ayrton… teve um mau pressentimento que lhe apertou o coração e se o garoto tinha preferido não regressar? E se já não podia o ver mais?

Uma coruja entrou nesse momento, todos voltearam à olhar, não era hora de correio. A ave aterrissou sobre a mesa, justo em frente a Draco, quem depois de um minuto de surpresa, extraiu a carta que levava na pata, o coração lhe deu um viro ao ver o selo em cera do remitente… era do conselho médico.

— Sucede algo? —perguntou Remus inclinando-se para ele.

— Lê-o você, por favor.

Remus assentiu ao notar como os dedos de seu esposo tremiam, tentando não chamar demasiado a atenção, rasgou o selo para abrir seu conteúdo… com tão só as primeiras linhas, seu rosto já tinha empalidecido em extremo.

— É o que acho que é? —perguntou Draco temeroso.

— Acho que… acho que sim, lamento.

Uma exclamação de assombro generalizado do comedor opacou o gemido doloroso de Draco. Remus não volteou a ver a causa do ruído, simplesmente ajudou a seu esposo a se pôr de pé e saíram por uma porta lateral.

Harry não os viu, seus olhos estavam fixos na porta, e instintivamente alongou seus braços para a cadeira a seu lado, com um movimento protetor abraçou a seu filho sem deixar de olhar para onde todos o faziam.

Severus tinha-se posto de pé, o cenho franzido e os punhos apertados… mal podia escutar os cochichos a seu ao redor, ele só podia concentrar em seu filho quem ia entrando solitário ao comedor, se sabendo dono e senhor das miradas de admiração de todos os assistentes fixas em sua nova aparência.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa nossa, mas o que será que esta acontecendo aqui? Vamos comentar? **

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	20. A nova aparência de Ayrton

**Capitulo vinte**

**A nova aparência de Ayrton **

Ninguém poderia negar que era um Malfoy. Toda sua elegância e porte distinto se tinham acentuado notoriamente. Ayrton caminhava tão arrogante e majestoso que não teve quem pudesse despejar seus olhos dele. Seu aspecto também era diferente, o pulcro cabelo loiro que sempre levava sujeito em uma coleta na nuca, agora ia solto, se movendo como se obedecesse indicações de seu dono, e luzindo uns finos mechas escuros que contrastavam misticamente com o loiro platinado, os mais grossos marcando seu rosto, lhe dando a este mais firmeza de suas facções.

Seu uniforme era o mesmo que o de qualquer Slytherin, mas nele luzia diferente, talvez por não levar a camisa demasiado dobrada, ou pela capa que levava em cima, muito parecida à do professor de poções, mas confeccionada de um discreto veludo verde escuro.

Seus olhos escuros encontravam-se marcados por linhas igualmente escuras em borde-los das pestanas, com esse efeito conseguia delinear muito melhor o que qualquer um consideraria um de seus melhores atraentes, seus contrastantes irises negras.

Mas isso não era tudo, um diminuto punhal prateado enfeitava o extremo externo de sua sobrancelha esquerda. No entanto, o que mais chamava a atenção era a atitude altiva e soberbia mais acentuada que nunca. Sorria de tal maneira que demonstrava o consciente que estava de ser o centro de atenção de absolutamente todas as miradas do comedor.

Ayrton sempre tinha sido um menino alto para sua idade, mas ao ver com essa aparência, ninguém acharia que tivesse só onze anos. A rebeldia brotava-lhe pela cada poro de sua pele, e seu sorriso cínico dirigido a seu pai, a quem todos temiam, lhe brindava um extra de admiração nos olhos dos demais, quem mal podiam achar que alguém era capaz de sustentar a feroz mirada do Professor de Poções, por muito seu filho que fosse.

Ayrton caminhou um par de passos mais pelo centro do comedor, deteve-se e percorreu com a mirada aos ocupantes da sala de Professores, em uma muda atitude desafiante. Como ninguém lhe disse nada, se dirigiu então a seu lugar na mesa de Slytherin, aí se desfez de sua capa, e afrouxou sua gravata sorrindo ao escutar como algumas garotas cochichavam emocionadas por seu atraente aspecto profano que, estranhamente, parecia inato nele.

Severus voltou a sentar-se, era melhor não chamar mais a atenção, mas já não pôde se concentrar em nada, sua mirada não se apartava de seu menino, um menino que já não encontrava em nenhum lado, agora era um adolescente que não sabia se lhe agradava ou não.

Ao final do jantar, na que praticamente não comeu nada, Severus se despediu de Harry e Anthony para ir para a mesa onde Ayrton já se dispunha a abandonar o comedor com seus amigos.

— A meu despacho… Agora! —sibilou de tal forma que todos os alunos que estavam ao redor se sobre cogiro, mas em mudança, Ayrton só sorriu comprazido da ira que notava nos olhos de seu pai.

Severus girou magistralmente sobre si mesmo e o garoto se dispôs ao seguir. Atrás deles, foi Dumbledore, ainda que sabia que era uma conversa entre pai e filho, achava que podia ser útil sua intervenção, esses dois poderiam precisar de um terceiro para evitar mais problemas.

Snape não disse nada quando viu ao Diretor entrar, e Ayrton também não fez nenhuma menção ao respeito, mas permaneceu de pé em espera a que fosse seu pai quem dissesse a primeira palavra.

— Posso saber que pretende com tudo isto? —questionou-lhe Severus assimilando-lhe de acima abaixo.

— Não pretendo nada, Senhor, e não sei ao que se refere. —assegurou sem abandonar sua atitude cínica.

— Basta já, Ayrton! Não vai conseguir nada reptando-me, de modo que te advirto que te tire essa coisa da cara e o feitiço que usaste em teu cabelo e olhos!

— Não foi nenhum feitiço, Senhor, estou consciente da proibição de magia fora do colégio… de modo que usei técnicas muggle para os conseguir… este de aqui —assinalou sua sobrancelha atravessada pelo punhal de prata. —… se chama piercing, e o daqui… —acariciou seu cabelo. —… é só uma tinta que me fizeram, o dos olhos são tatuagens, tudo é de procedência muggle.

— Como seja! Agora mesmo te desfaz disso!

— Lamento dizer-lhe que não será possível, é algo que gosto e não creio recordar que tivesse de algum regulamento onde se proibisse o uso de moda muggle… ou você que diz, Senhor? —agregou dirigindo a pergunta para Dumbledore.

— É verdadeiro, não a há. —respondeu Albus abrindo a boca. — Mas se é uma petição de teu pai, deveria considerá-lo, Ayrton.

— Não sei se você esteja inteirado, Professor Dumbledore, mas o duvido… ainda assim, terei que lhe recordar que o Professor Snape renunciou a minha custodia, de modo que, a não ser que seja uma ordem como Chefe de minha casa, não é meu dever o obedecer.

Ayrton olhou a Severus enfatizando seu sorriso que agora pretendia ser de um menino bom incapaz de cometer uma falta ao colégio. Era evidente quanto estava desfrutando da impotência de Severus ao não poder lhe debater o argumento, Dumbledore olhava tudo com preocupação, essa relação que sempre tinha visto tão próxima, se desmoronava irremediavelmente.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry escutou uma porta que se fechava com força, e depois de se assegurar que Anthony já dormia, foi para a habitação. Em seguida notou o mau humor de seu esposo, este acabava de chegar e sem o olhar, se ajoelhou em frente à lareira. Harry teve uma sensação desagradável quando viu como Severus tentava se comunicar com Lucius… Isso não gostava, muito menos quando lhe tinha prometido que não voltaria a lhe falar nem o ver. No entanto, permaneceu afastado sem intervir.

— Que passa? —perguntou Lucius respondendo ao chamado.

— Pode-se saber porque permitiste que Ayrton fizesse semelhante estupidez?!

Os olhos cinzas se entornaram ante o reclamo por parte do Professor, e ainda que não tinha planejado se enfadar, lhe foi impossível o evitar.

— Supõe que me pediu permissão? —refutou molesto. — Ayrton está lastimado e não tem sido minha culpa, se a alguém quer importunar não é a mim, isso deveria te dar uma ideia de quem é o responsável por essa atitude rebelde que tem adotado!

— Mas está a seu cargo, devia proibi-lo!

— Para isso renunciaste a seu custodia? Para culpar das decisões que tome?... Conhece-o tão bem como eu, e sabe que é capaz de muitas coisas, e não vai vir agora a me reclamar por nada, Severus, você decidiu ficar aparte em sua vida, agora terá que o suportar, não vou fazer o trabalho sujo nem a obedecer suas ordens fingindo que vêm de mim me entendeu?

— Mas é seu filho!

— Também seu, ainda que te pese, ele é! E agora é seu turno de cuidar, eu tentei muito durante esses dias, mas se tem querido voltar ao colégio foi precisamente para te enfrentar e terá que o fazer e o manejar o suficientemente inteligente para que volte a ser o de antes!

Lucius cortou a comunicação ante a surpresa de Severus, era a primeira vez em muitos anos que o loiro lhe respondia nesse tom, e que ademais, lhe deixasse com a palavra na boca… começou a se preocupar seriamente.

— Posso ajudar em algo? —perguntou Harry ajoelhando a seu lado.

Severus tentou esquecer-se um momento de seus problemas, a só voz de Harry brindava-lhe paz a sua alma, de modo que girou-se para ele lhe sorrindo amoroso para depois o abraçar, ficando assim no tapete, sentindo que com o carinho de Harry poderia enfrentar o que viesse.

— Sei que Ayrton e eu não temos sido os melhores amigos ultimamente… —prosseguiu Harry desfrutando da comodidade dos braços de seu esposo. —… mas é possível que se falo com ele possa voltar a me lhe acercar como antes.

— Não, rabisco, não quero que chegue a ser grosseiro contigo.

— Isso não me importaria. Eu te amo, Sev, e quero estar contigo também nesses buracos.

— Está-lo, e me ajuda muito sendo meu refúgio quando quero me sentir tranquilo e feliz, só contigo posso o conseguir, de modo que nunca deixe de me abraçar e de me sorrir.

— Bem, isso não é muito trabalho.

Harry sorriu buscando o rosto de seu esposo para beijar seus lábios antes de voltar a recostar-se em seu peito. Apesar de tudo, lhe era impossível não se alegrar de saber que Lucius tinha dado um passo para trás em sua relação com Severus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus caminhava de um lado a outro da habitação, era a quinta vez que lia a carta e seus olhos dourados refletiam tanta angústia como não tinha sentido em sua vida. Pelo contrário, Draco tinha-se sentado em um cadeirão em frente à lareira, encolheu suas pernas para abraçá-las, e apoiando seu queixo nos joelhos olhava os lumes escarlata rugir suavemente.

— Não se preocupe, após tudo já tinha decidido não regressar à medimagia. —sussurrou sem olhar a seu esposo quem deixou-se cair pesadamente em outro cadeirão em frente a ele. — Se têm-me de retirar minha licença médica não será tão importante, Rem.

— Como pode dizer isso?... Fui testemunha de quanto lutaste para poder financiar-te seus estudos, de como te desvelava a cada noite estudando para ser o melhor, eu não posso achar que esteja o tomando tão tranquilo.

— Sento muito ter-te desiludido.

Draco ocultou seu rosto entre os joelhos, odiava chorar, mas a cada vez custava-lhe mais conter as lágrimas, em frente a Remus era-lhe impossível, com ele sempre terminava se permitindo mostrar os verdadeiros sentimentos. Rapidamente o licantropo abandonou seu lugar para ir para quem amava, fez-se um espaço a seu lado, acobertando com seus braços serenamente.

— Não me tem desiludido, Draco, é o mais importante em minha vida e te conhecendo como o faço, sei que um erro como o que sucedeu não deve te marcar de maneira negativa, tenho confiança em ti e eu acho que pode se defender, alegar algo para que não te retirem a licença médica.

— É que não quero me defender, Remus… Um garoto morreu por minha culpa, não posso fingir que não tive nada que ver quando sei que pude o salvar.

— Não é perfeito, Draco, ainda que para mim o seja. —disse penteando o suave cabelo loiro, alegrando-se de ter obtido uma pequeninha sorriso de seu esposo que ainda seguia chorando silenciosamente. — Qualquer um comete erros, e se há que o pagar, pois se faz, mas isso não significa que tem que renunciar a seu sonho.

— E daí sugere que faça?

— Não sei, podemos falar com a família desse garoto, expressa desculpas pelo sucedido, seguro que eles entenderão que não foi sua intenção fazer nenhum mau, amor.

— Pode ser, mas… eu não creio poder seguir como medimago, por favor, me entende.

— Entendo-te, e te apoiarei em tudo.

Draco se aconchegou mais, não se esquecia que ainda faltava dizer de sua gravidez, mas é que lhe parecia absurdo dar uma notícia que tinha que ser imensamente formosa no meio de uma tristeza tão grande que não podia a suportar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O reinicio das classes resultou um tormento para Severus, devia fazer coleta a mais paciência da que tinha usado em sua vida, nem sequer dez Nevilles e outros três Harry Potter dignos filhos de seu pai poderiam lhe causar tanto enojo. Ayrton não desaproveitava nenhuma ocasião para atuar com o maior cinismo, e o pior é que era o suficientemente inteligente para ter uma boa justificativa.

Apesar de que Severus sabia que era o responsável pela explosão de caldeirões, dos ingredientes revoltos e do desaparecimento de redações de seus colegas, não encontrava nenhuma prova em sua contra, pelo menos não em suas classes, porque quando se encontrava com seu filho em algum corredor solitário, este não ocultava suas perversas intenções. Em uma ocasião rompeu uma armadura sorrindo feliz de que seu pai fosse testemunha presencial… isso lhe custou menos cinquenta pontos a Slytherin e uma noite de castigo.

Castigo ao que não se apresentou e Severus, com toda a dor de seu coração, teve que seguir reduzindo pontos a sua própria casa.

O professor passava as noites tentando encontrar uma solução, mas Ayrton mantinha-se afastado, nem sequer aceitava falar de temas pessoais com ele, sempre baixo o argumento de que tão só era seu Professor.

Harry via-lhe demasiado agoniado, queria ajudar, mas o único que podia fazer era o apoiar em tudo e tentar que os minutos a seu lado fossem relaxantes, por isso, uma noite se lhe acercou lhe sentando sobre as pernas, sem lhe importar interromper a qualificações de exames… após tudo, seu esposo já tinha mais de dez minutos com o mesmo pergaminho sem avançar nada.

— Que faço, Harry? —perguntou Severus abraçando carinhoso a seu parceiro.

— Está-me pedindo conselho?

— E é a prova máxima que posso dar do desesperadamente perdido que me sento.

— Dou-me conta. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe sem ofender-se. — Mas Sev, acho que ainda pode se considerar normal que Ayrton esteja enfadado… lhe dá mais tempo.

— Eu posso lhe dar o tempo todo do mundo, mas à cada segundo me preocupa mais.

— Dói-te mais. —retificou.

— Sim… sim dói vê-lo afastado, odiando-me.

— Não acho que te odeie, te quer demasiado para te odiar se o saberei eu!

Severus só sorriu sem dizer nada, realmente sim achava que tinha ódio no coração de Ayrton, e isso era o que mais noites em vela lhe provocava. Ao notar que a tristeza continuava nos olhos negros, Harry lhe beijou brevemente antes de se pôr de pé lhe dizendo que lhe tinha uma surpresa.

O jovem moreno foi para o armário e em um das gavetas sacou um pequeno cofre com o que regressou junto a seu esposo. Colocou a caixinha sobre a mesa abrindo-lhe com solenidade para sacar dele uma argola dourada.

— Achei que tinhas dito que a perdeste. —comentou Severus ao reconhecer a aliança de casamento.

— Bom, quando disse isso em realidade era porque não me sentia seguro de querer a levar de novo. —confessou-lhe corando. — Mas quando chegaram as coisas que me enviaram da Índia, enquanto as acomodava em seus respectivos lugares, a encontrei facilmente.

— E segue sem querer levá-la? Porque não te tens posto?

— Porque gostaria que me pusesses de você outra vez… quisesse o fazer?

Severus assentiu tomando a aliança para com profundo amor, ia deslizando pelo dedo de seu esposo. Ambos se olharam quando esta esteve perfeitamente colocada, e em silêncio, se sentindo mais apaixonados que nunca, uniram seus lábios saboreando um de seus beijos mais doces.

Um pequeno ruído fez-lhes separar-se. Harry deixou de sorrir ao descobrir a seu filho vasculhando no cofre e sacando dele o medalhão que fosse presente de seus padrinhos.

— Que faz, Anthony?... deixa aí. —apressou-se Harry a tirar-lhe o medalhão para guardá-lo.

— É muito bonito, deixa-me vê-lo.

— Em outro dia, carinho, melhor me diga que faz acordado a esta hora.

— Não podia dormir, vim aos ver, mas como se estavam beijando não quis interromper. —disse-lhes sorrindo-lhes feliz. — Anda, papai, deixa-me ver o medalhão.

Harry ia voltar a negar-se, mas Severus adiantou-se, tinha atingido a olhar brevemente o medalhão acordando sua curiosidade. Fez a seu esposo a um lado para tomar o cofre e observar a antiga joia.

— De onde sacaste isto?

— Err, bom, foi um presente de Hermione e Ron para Anthony. Não o recorda? Trouxeram-me no dia em que se despediram para marchar à Índia.

— Para mim? —questionou emocionado o menino. — Um presente de meus padrinhos?... Por favor, papai, deixa-me tê-lo!

— É muito pequeno para tê-lo, Anthony, melhor esperaremos um tempo.

— Mas eu o quero! —gemeu deixando de sorrir. — Estranho muito a meus padrinhos, deixa-me combinar-me com seu presente, faz favor.

— O perderia.

— Prometo-te que o cuidarei muito, para valer te prometo!

Harry não queria lhe dar o medalhão ainda, lhe parecia demasiado valioso para que um menino de seis anos andasse com ele quotidianamente. Mas ao ver que Severus seguia estudando a joia, soube que tinha que fazer algo para impedir que seu esposo chegasse a adivinhar seu poder, não queria se arriscar a que proibisse seu uso, ainda recordava o obsessivos que eram os Professores de Hogwarts com as coisas mágicas.

E pensando que não tinha nenhum risco de que os desejos de Anthony se cumprissem baixo o efeito do medalhão, arrebatou o objeto das mãos de seu esposo para o colocar nas pequeninhas de seu filho.

— Bem, mas se o perde seus padrinhos se porão muito tristes… o cuida muito.

— Prometo-o, papai!

Anthony colocou-se o medalhão observando-o carinhoso, seus padrinhos eram alguém a quem adorava e ter algo deles lhe dava uma grande alegria. Obedientemente regressou a seu quarto seguindo as indicações de seu pai. Ao ficar novamente sozinhos, Severus tomou a Harry da cintura para voltar a sentar sobre suas pernas.

— Rabisco, há algo que devas me dizer do medalhão?

— Não sei a que te refere.

— É antigo, e pelo trabalho de lavrado tão artesanal fá-lo único, parece-me estranho que esses amigos seus presenteiem uma joia como essa a um menino tão pequeno.

— Pois pelo mesmo, o mais normal seria que lhe obsequiassem brinquedos, mas meus amigos são únicos, não lhe iam dar algo que qualquer outro pudesse o fazer ou não?

— Sei que há algo mais, mas de acordo, não insistirei pelo momento. Sei quanto quer a Anthony e seguramente já terá averiguado se há algum risco para ele verdade?

Harry riu fingindo debochar-se da exagerada preocupação de seu esposo, mas em realidade tão só queria tranquilizá-lo e que se esquecesse da joia… e o conseguiu, um pouco depois, ambos já se encontravam brincando na cama, brincando nus baixo as cobertas.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Muito temporão ao dia seguinte, Anthony foi para a habitação de seus pais, em seu pescoço pendurava o medalhão que contrastava notoriamente com outra terna pijama de Pégaso que tanto gostava, Severus lhe tinha comprado de muitas iguais depois de perder sua preferida no acidente com Ayrton. Ia chamá-los, mas viu-os dormir tão cômodos, ainda abraçados e sorridentes, que preferiu os deixar em cama um pouco mais.

No entanto, tinha fome, e por isso saiu das habitações, supôs que não se molestariam se ia só a comer.

Sorriu emocionado quando ao dar a volta em um corredor se encontrou com Ayrton. Tinha tempo que o via muito pouco, e quando lhe perguntava a seus pais por ele, sempre lhe respondiam que o garoto estava muito atarefado com seus deveres escolares, por isso não insistia demasiado no buscar, mas a cada dia lhe jogava mais de menos.

No entanto, a emoção não foi mútua. Ayrton deteve-se em seco, a imagem do pequeno menino correndo para ele antes lhe tivesse provocado ternura, agora só podia lhe inspirar uma fúria intensa. A alegria infantil amargurava lhe a alma em uma magnitude que até a ele lhe surpreendia.

— Afasta-te de mim! —ordenou cortantemente, alongando sua mão para impor um alto antes de que o menino saltasse a seus braços.

Anthony parou bruscamente sua carreira, algo assustado pela agressividade com que seu irmão lhe falava.

— Fiz algo mau? Está molesto comigo? —perguntou triste.

— Nasceue… com isso foi mais que suficiente para apodrecer minha vida.

— Eu?... Ayrton, não sê porque diz isso, mas me desculpa pelo que tenha feito.

— Aparta de meu caminho, incomoda-me sua voz tão nona, melhor regressa ao lado de seus pais e deixa-me a mim só.

Ayrton deu um passo para afastar-se sem importar-lhe notar as lágrimas do menino que já brilhavam em seus olhos verdes. Mais de repente, algo lhe fez se deter, e com toda brusquidão, sujeitou o medalhão que pendurava do pescoço de seu irmão, sem tomar em conta o gemido de dor pelo puxão provocado.

— Que é isto?

— É um presente de meus padrinhos.

— Para um fedelho como você?... É demasiado, acho que melhor me ficarei eu.

Ayrton sacou o medalhão observando-o cobiçoso, mais não pelo valor que pudesse ter, senão porque se combinar com a joia seguramente provocaria a maior ira em seu pai, e como bônus extra, também de Harry.

— Ayrton, devolve-me! —pediu Anthony ao ver-se despojado de sua propriedade.

— Oh, cala-te, não seja escandaloso!... Ademais, talvez não disse que queria que te perdoasse? Bom, pois presenteia-me o medalhão e prometo-te ser bom contigo.

— Não, mas é que… por favor, te darei todos meus brinquedos, mas o medalhão não.

— É um egoísta, Anthony. —afirmou olhando-lhe com ódio.

— É que é um presente de meus padrinhos. —chorou talhando-se os olhos, impotente de lutar contra seu irmão. — E papai advertiu-me que não o perdesse… Por favor, me regressa!

— Não, agora com maior razão me fico. E se quer pode ir acusar-me com papai, assim me causará todos os problemas que seguro quer que tenha com ele.

— Não, eu não quero isso!

— Então aguenta-te, eu fico com a bugiganga.

— Ayrton, por favor, te suplico!

— Deixa de chorar, é um marica.

Ayrton afastou-se rindo-se e desfrutando da vitória sobre seu irmão, não se imaginava que fazer rabiar a um menino podia ser tão divertido. Anthony olhou como o garoto desaparecia, buscou a seu ao redor como querendo encontrar uma resposta, mas estava só, não teve quem lhe ajudasse.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco tinha querido sair a caminhar pelos jardins para despejar-se. Remus tinha muito trabalho ainda com os exames pendentes de qualificar e isso lhe ajudou a que seu esposo acedesse ao deixar sair sozinho. Mas ainda não chegava a seu destino quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Um pequeno corpinho arrinconado em um lugar escuro. Ao acercar-se descobriu de quem tratava-se. Anthony encontrava-se no chão, abraçando suas pernas e chorando em silêncio.

— Anthony, que faz aqui? —perguntou se ajoelhando em frente a ele, acariciando sua cabeça para o tranquilizar.

O menino levantou a mirada, recordou quando Draco lhe ajudou no lobby, de modo que se sentiu muito melhor ao ter a alguém a quem podia recorrer.

— Ajuda-me! —pediu entre soluços.

— Outra vez perdeste a teus papais?... deixa que veja a esse Potter, como te deixa sair sozinho?

— Meus papais estão dormidos, não sabem que saí.

— E quer regressar com eles?

— Não, quero que me ajude.

— A que?

— A recuperar meu medalhão… Ayrton tirou-me e não quer me devolver, se não o faz, papai se enfadará comigo, disse que não devia o perder.

— Ah… e porque Ayrton tirou-te?

— Não sei, talvez é porque é muito bonito, ou quiçá quer me fazer uma broma, mas se meu papai se inteira que não o tenho não quererá me deixar outra vez.

— Bem, acho que entendo o problema. E sabe para onde se foi Ayrton?

— Para lá. —respondeu assinalando o caminho de regresso às masmorras.

Draco assentiu e pôs-se de pé oferecendo sua mão ao pequeno, iriam juntos a recuperar o medalhão, após todo estava seguro que seu irmão tão só queria brincar. Anthony sorriu esperançado, confiava em que o loiro conseguiria que Ayrton lhe devolvesse o que é seu.

Nenhum dos dois imaginava que o coração do mais jovem dos Malfoy já não era o mesmo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Vish o que será que vai acontecer aqui hein?**

**Vamo bora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**


	21. A Audiência

**Capitulo vinte e um**

**A Audiência **

Draco tocou à porta da habitação de seu irmão. Baixou a mirada ao sentir como sua mão esquerda era apertada com força e sorriu ao a ver pega no peito de Anthony quem luzia preocupado, mas confiado na companhia que levava. Voltou a tocar, e ao não obter resposta decidiu se esquecer dos bons modos e abrir, nessa ocasião um menino tinha solicitado sua ajuda e não lhe defraudaria.

Ayrton encontrava-se recostado sobre sua cama, e em sua mão direita sustentava o medalhão o qual fazia oscilar como pêndulo, lhe olhando qual troféu se tratasse. Sorriu malicioso ao ver entrar a seus dois irmãos.

— Vá, Anthony, achei que iria de fofoca com papai mas vejo que te conseguiste outro aliado.

— Anthony diz que esse medalhão é seu. —interveio Draco comovido ao ver que o menino se escondia atrás dele, amedrontado pela mirada turva de Ayrton.

— "Era"… Ele me presenteou.

Draco sentiu um puxãozinho em sua túnica e ao olhar para abaixo, viu uma tímida negação do moreninho. Suavemente acariciou lhe o cabelo para despreocupa-lo, sentia lhe demasiado tenso.

— Ayrton, poderia devolver lhe, por favor?

— O dado, dado.

— Não deve dizer mentiras, Anthony não te deu o medalhão, e se não quer problemas com Severus ou com Lucius, deveria o regressar.

— Sabe?... é um hipócrita, Draco. Tantos anos tens estado afastado de papai, inclusive renunciaste ao sobrenome por não o ter sabido perdoar, no entanto, com Severus foi diferente, suponho que é porque são iguais… a ele também não lhe custou nada repudiar me, tal como você repudiaste a papai.

— Severus não te tem repudiado, e não pode julgar por minha relação com Lucius, não tem nem ideia do que passou e como passou.

— Já não sou um menino, e suponho que sua mãe devia ter sido tão pouca coisa que não significou nada para papai… nem sequer porque Severus resultou ser não merecedor de que um Malfoy pusesse seus olhos nele.

— Regressa esse medalhão agora mesmo se não quer receber uma lição de como um Malfoy consegue lhe partir a cara a um fedelho malcriado!

Ayrton sorriu ainda mais, comprazido pelo desgosto que tinha conseguido no loiro, mas não era tonto, ainda não tinha a habilidade suficiente para o enfrentar, de modo que arrojou grosseiro o medalhão para onde se encontrava Anthony. Felizmente Draco conseguiu pega-lo antes de que golpeasse o rosto do pequeno. Sem dizer nada mais, saiu se levando consigo ao menino.

Um pouco mais tarde, ambos chegavam em frente às habitações do casal Snape-Potter. Draco ainda levava o medalhão consigo, e se ajoelhou para ficar à mesma altura que Anthony, lhe sorrindo carinhoso.

— Bem, acho que deveria guardar melhor o presente de teus padrinhos, assim não voltará a ter problemas com Ayrton, mas se chega a suceder, pode me pedir ajuda quando queira.

— Obrigado, Draco… É fabuloso! —exclamou abraçando-lhe.

Draco sorriu fechando os olhos, nunca se imaginou que receber um abraço de alguém tão minúsculo poderia lhe inspirar tal descarga de sensações prazerosas. Pensou que tinha que ser produto do emotivo que estava por sua gravidez, ansiou como nunca poder ter cedo a seu bebê em seus braços.

— Já deve entrar. —disse separando-se, às vezes custava-lhe poder processar sentimentalismos adiante de qualquer pessoa que não fosse Remus. —Seus pais poderiam estar preocupados.

— Sim, mas quisesse pedir-te que não lhe diga nada do que passou, não quero que se molestem com Ayrton, e também não comigo.

— De acordo, será um segredo entre os dois vale?

— Vale!

Anthony tomou o medalhão que o loiro lhe entregou, lhe deu um efusivo beijo na bochecha para depois entrar às habitações sem se dar conta que deixava a Draco completamente corado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Anthony saltou à cama de seus pais sem poder achar que ainda não se tivessem posto em pé, eram mais das dez da manhã e eles acostumavam madrugar ainda os fins de semana. No entanto, o que mais lhe intrigou foi os ver arquejando cansados pese a que ambos se encontravam deitados de costas o um contra o outro.

— Estão dormidos? —perguntou acomodando-se entre eles.

Ambos se giraram ao mesmo tempo, Anthony lhes olhou alternadamente notando um ligeiro suor em seus rostos que estavam tingidos de uma suave rosa nas bochechas.

— Que passa?... parece como se tivessem estado correndo.

— Não é nada, carinho. —respondeu Severus abraçando a seu filho. — Já quer que vamos almoçar?

— A verdade é que prefiro que o façamos aqui… me irei dar um banho e depois venho sim?

— Claro, amor. —confirmou Harry. — Acho que nós faremos o mesmo.

— Ah, papai, poderia cuidar-me o medalhão?... contigo estará melhor guardado.

— Por suposto, é uma boa decisão.

— Seguro que estão bem? —repetiu ao vê-los ainda com as respirações agitadas. — Posso chamar a Draco para que os revise.

— Estamos bem, carinho, é só que teu papai e eu estávamos falando da possibilidade de que cedo tenhas uma irmãzinha gostaria?

— Uma irmã? —perguntou extasiado ante a pergunta de Severus. — Me encantaria!

— Bom, mas é demasiado cedo para falar disso. —interveio Harry. — Há muitas coisas por fazer para que possa ter outro bebê, e…

— Pois não sei que coisas tenha que fazer, mas o que seja, quisesse que o fizesse quantas vezes seja necessário para que me possam dar essa irmãzinha.

Anthony tirou-se o medalhão em seguida de pronunciar essas palavras, e depois de deixá-lo em um enrijecido Harry, saiu correndo para seu quarto. Ao ficar sozinhos, Severus conteve um sorriso recordando o último que dissesse seu filho, mas se surpreendeu quando em seguida sentiu um peso muito confortável se acomodando sobre ele e uns lábios sugando-lhe gulosamente a pele de seu pescoço.

— Harry!... estivemos a ponto de ser descobertos por nosso filho, e segue com vontade.

— Com muitas vontades!

— Não achas que devemos ter cuidado? Anthony pode voltar. —protestou debilmente, pois suas pálpebras já se fechavam e seu rosto mostrava quanto desfrutava das audazes caricias de seu esposo.

— Não voltará, o conheço bem e lhe encanta ficar um bom momento no chuveiro… De modo que cala, e me faz o amor outra vez.

— Insaciável!

— Olha quem diz, sinto-te duro, amor.

Severus gemeu ao sentir como Harry se esfregava contra ele, e seus corpos nus baixo as cobertas puseram em contato um par de ereções ansiosas de ser consoladas.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nos dias passaram e a data em que Draco tinha que apresentar à audiência do conselho médico chegou. Não quis que Remus lhe acompanhasse, pois era algo que precisava fazer só, ia disposto a se desculpar publicamente com a família do jovem que morresse além de renunciar oficialmente a sua licença médica.

Tentando matar o tempo enquanto esperava o regresso de Draco, Remus reuniu-se com Harry e Anthony para comer juntos, Severus não tinha podido os acompanhar, pois se tinha encerrado desde temporão em seu laboratório como a cada sábado.

— Acha que Draco esteja bem, Remus?... Quiçá devemos ir com ele, ou pelo menos Dumbledore tivesse sido bom que fosse a seu lado. Parece-me que foi demasiado néscio de sua parte não querer contratar nem um advogado sequer.

— Sei-o, mas já o conhece, não teve poder humano que lhe fizesse mudar de opinião.

— E se algo sai mau?

— Eu espero que não, de qualquer maneira estarei ao pendente de quando chegue. Mas mudando de tema, que passa com Severus?... a cada vez passa mais tempo em seu laboratório.

— Tem muito trabalho, eu quisesse que se tomasse mais tempo livre, mas também é néscio.

— Ainda não tens encontrado um tutor para Anthony?

— Não, mas agora já não porei anúncio no jornal, me urge ter um Professor para Anthony o antes possível e tenho pensado que Dumbledore me pode recomendar um, falei com ele esta manhã e disse que estudaria a uns possíveis candidatos e cedo me dará uma resposta… Ademais, lhe fiz prometer que não lhe diria a Sev, acho que é demasiado exigente, nada lhe parece o suficientemente bom para Anthony.

Remus riu ao imaginar a seu ex parceiro de estudos sendo tão exigente com os candidatos a Professores como o era com seus alunos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus tomou nesse momento um tubo de ensaio com o líquido escuro que acabava de filtrar. Apagou todos os fogos e em seguida saiu com rumo às habitações dos Slytherin.

Quando entrou à habitação de Ayrton, este não dissimulou um bufo de incomodo, deixou a tarefa que realizava sobre sua mesa e girou sua cadeira franzindo o cenho ao olhar a seu pai.

— Nunca te dá por vencido?... Já te disse que não penso me tomar essa coisa nunca mais.

— É por seu bem, recorda que teu medimago o recomendou.

— Se visse quanto importa-me! —exclamou sarcástico. — Melhor vai-te, e pode fazer com essa asquerosidade que prepara o que queira.

— Ayrton…

— Não se acerque! —ordenou ao ver que seu pai dava um par de passos para ele.

Severus deteve-se, mas não se retirou, simplesmente mudou de direção sentando à beira da cama. Seus ombros estavam caídos ante a angústia que sentia pela conduta tão agressiva de seu filho.

— Se quer seguir molesto comigo, bem, posso o suportar porque tenho minha consciência tranquila, mas tem que me obedecer e te tomar a poção.

— Eu não tenho nada que te obedecer. —assegurou molesto. — Um Professor não pede que seus alunos tomem nada, e recorda que você mesmo renunciaste a ser meu pai.

— Isso não é verdade, mas não o discutirei mais, em algum dia terá que o entender.

— Se isso quer crer, perfeito. Agora te vai que tenho muita tarefa pendente.

— Bem, mas antes quero ver que tomes o que te preparei, e não me importo se tenho que fazer pela força, não permitirei que passe nem em um mês mais sem que o ingira.

— O tomarei de novo… quando seja o que me dava antes. —assegurou sorrindo-lhe malicioso. — Não dizia que por mim o faria tudo?... Pois consegue os ingredientes que lhe faltam a esse que traz, pois só se volta a ser aquele que realmente me fazia sentir bem aceitarei o tomar.

Severus assentiu, pôs-se de pé deixando o tubo de ensaio sobre a mesa de Ayrton, mas antes de sair escutou o vidro estrelando-se. Tão só fechou os olhos suspirando agoniado, não se voltou a olhar, preferia não ter a lembrança de uma cena que lhe doeria até o último dia de sua vida.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A noite tinha chegado, e Harry aproveitou que Dumbledore quis se combinar com Anthony um momento e ele se dedicou a buscar a Severus, não lhe tinha visto em quase todo o dia e seu laboratório se encontrava vazio quando supostamente devia se encontrar aí. Decidiu-se a usar o mapa do maroto descobrindo ao fim a localização do Professor, colocou-se uma capa para sair aos jardins e em suas mãos levava a de Severus, era uma noite fria invernal e a neve começava a cair.

Voltou a acionar o mapa, dessa forma pôde comprovar que seu esposo continuava no mesmo lugar. Sorriu com tristeza ao vê-lo sentado em um dos degraus que conduziam para os pátios, oculto na escuridão da noite, não tinha que ser adivinho para saber o que lhe passava. Chegou atrás dele cobrindo com sua capa para depois sentar a seu lado.

— Quisesse poder ajudar-te em algo, Sev, por favor diga se me precisa.

— Estou bem, rabisco, não se preocupe. —afirmou atraindo contra seu corpo, desfrutando do calor de seu esposo quem suavemente acomodou-se em seu peito.

— Às vezes quisesse falar com esse filho seu, não é justo o que te faz, você lhe adora e ele se está portando muito mau.

— Não intervenha, por favor… agora Ayrton não está bem e não reagirá com um sorriso.

— De acordo… Sev, Anthony está ao cuidado de Dumbledore e podemos ter tempo para nós. —sugeriu acariciando lhe o abdômen, deslizando-se sensualmente para o ventre de seu esposo.

— Outra vez?... Ultimamente anda muito alborotado. —comentou divertido.

— Que queres que faça? Gosto de um montão, todo seu corpo me transtorna e me custa muito poder te ter perto e não te desejar!

Severus riu ligeiramente, alegrando-se das penumbras dessa noite sem lua para poder corar a prazer. Não protestou quando Harry lhe recostou sobre a pedra se sentando a sobre ele, simplesmente fechou os olhos quando Harry começou a beija-lo suavemente por todo o pescoço enquanto umas mãos lhe acariciavam tentando escapulir-se discretamente baixo a roupa.

Finalmente seus lábios uniram-se em um beijo que começou sendo sereno, no que se trocaram gemidos gulosos ao desfrutar do sabor de suas umidades. Harry estremeceu-se como sempre o fazia quando as mãos de Severus se posaram em seus uqadris, as acariciando com luxuria, lhe atraindo para ele para o sentir esfregar contra seu corpo já ansioso a mais.

— Quanto… quanto tempo dispomos? —perguntou Severus sem deixar de beija-lo.

— Como… uma hora.

— Suficiente… Vamos a nossa habitação.

Harry gemeu em consentimento, mas antes de pôr-se de pé apoderou-se com força dos lábios de seu esposo mostrando-lhe quanto desfrutava de beija-lo.

Quando ambos se levantaram para se marchar apressados para seus aposentos privados, não se perceberam de que uns olhos brilhavam maquiavélicos depois de ter sido testemunhas da cena de amor.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus caminhava entre a neve, a ventosa tinha iniciado desde fazia quase dez minutos e movia a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto tentava não se afundar demasiado.

"_Fedelho ingrato!... é que não pode se buscar um refúgio mais accessível?"_ grunhiu carinhosamente quando ao passar baixo uma árvore, uma coruja que empreendeu o vôo moveu os ramos provocando que um banho de neve caísse sobre ele.

Em seguida suspirou esquecendo a contrariedade para dar passo à enorme preocupação que sentia. Mas pelo menos quando vislumbrou uma silhueta conhecida entre dois enormes troncos, soube que agora já estaria a seu lado para lhe confortar.

Sem importar o frio, Draco encontrava-se sentado entre as raízes, com a mirada perdida no lago congelado que mal podia ver na escuridão. Não se surpreendeu no absoluto quando seu esposo chegou a seu lado, ocupando um lugar bem perto lhe outorgando sem sequer se dar conta de uma tibieza que fazia parecer que não se encontravam em pleno inverno.

— Ainda não te deste conta que quando venho para aqui é que quero estar sozinho? —perguntou Draco, ainda que sem opor-se quando o licantropo lhe atraiu apoiando sobre seu peito.

— Sei-o, mas essa regra não me inclui a mim.

— Isso se escutou muito vaidoso, Lupin.

— Aprendo do melhor.

Draco permitiu-se um suave sorriso antes de morder-se os lábios para conter um soluço, a lembrança do sucedido nesse dia preocupava lhe como nunca nada em sua vida.

— Vai dizer-me como te foi na audiência?

— Rem… estou em problemas.

A voz do loiro escutava-se trémula, e isso acentuou a preocupação que já tinha Remus. Fazia muito tempo que não o sentia contendo o pranto em sua presença e isso tão só queria dizer que realmente algo grave tinha passado, e se arrependeu enormemente de não ter feito questão de o acompanhar… ele tinha que ter estado a seu lado e lhe apoiar em tudo!

— Diga-me faz favor todo o que te disseram, mas te asseguro que vai ter minha ajuda e a de todas as pessoas que te queremos e sabemos que seria incapaz de lastimar a alguém com toda aleivosia.

Draco assentiu, e depois de tomar ar, fechou os olhos, sua mente transladou-se para o ocorrido essa tarde no Ministério.

_Flash Back _

_Nada do que pôde imaginar se comparava com aquilo. Os senhores Dunne choravam dramaticamente em um rincão do escritório na que se tinham reunido. A seu lado, seu advogado, um homem alto, loiro e com um rosto inflexível olhava-lhes de relance, seu traje elegante contrastava notavelmente com as vestimentas humildes dos irlandeses. _

_Draco tentava não olhar, seu coração se sobrecozia e preferia manter seus olhos em qualquer outro lugar. Mal podia pôr atenção à leitura que faziam os membros do Conselho médico atrás de uma mesa longa em frente a eles. Ele estava só, e nesse momento pensou que tivesse sido bom ter a mão de Remus a seu alcance, com só um apertão poderia deixar de sentir esse buraco no estômago. _

_O presidente do conselho médico, depois de terminar de ler o longo documento, decidiu dar-lhes uns minutos para que Draco expressasse suas desculpas à família do jovem falecido. Aí foi_ _quando o coração do loiro se disparou. Lentamente pôs-se de pé quando ficou a sós com o casal Dunne e seu advogado. Os soluços dos pais intensificaram-se e a senhora levou um lenço ao rosto secando-se as lágrimas. _

— _Compreendo que nada do que diga devolverá a vida a seu filho, mas… —começou Draco fazendo uma suave reverência em frente aos ofendidos. —… lhes quero oferecer meu mais sincera desculpa de… _

— _Tem você razão, jovem Malfoy. —Interrompeu lhe o senhor Dunne, Draco quis retificar seu sobrenome, mas não se atreveu, não era hora de ser impertinente. — Nada do que diga nos brindará nenhum consolo nem ajuda. _

— _Sei-o, mas quero que saibam que aceito o castigo que se me imponha, além de que não voltarei a exercer a medimagia em nenhum dos sentidos. _

— _Também não isso serve de nada. —disse agora a mulher se soando ruidosamente o nariz. — Será melhor que fale com nosso advogado que a nós somente nos indigna estar na presença de quem assassinou a nosso filho. _

_Draco assentiu e girou-se para o advogado com toda a intenção de respeitar a decisão dos Dunne. No entanto, assim que viu a expressão sinistra do profissional, soube que as coisas andariam muito mau. _

— _Senhoria… —começou Draco tentando mostrar-se respeitoso—… eu… _

— _Escute, jovem Malfoy, antes que nada… _

— _Antes que nada me permita lhe recordar que meu sobrenome deixou de ser Malfoy desde faz tempo, e agora preferiria que se dirigisse a mim como Draco Lupin. —disse, já sem sentir que tinha nenhuma obrigação de cortesia com esse homem que lhe dava muito má espinha. _

— _Não tente ocultar sua relação com o famoso empresário, sabemos que é filho de Lucius Malfoy. _

— _Não tenho vindo aqui a falar de minha situação pessoal, de modo que lhe reitero que minha sobrenome é Lupin desde faz mais de três anos, se não vai respeitar isso duvido muito que nos possamos pôr de acordo. _

— _O problema, Senhor Malfoy… —insistiu o advogado com um falso sorriso. —… é que não está aqui para impor condições, senão para aceitar nosso trato ou caso contrário lhe esperam em vários anos em prisão. _

_Draco empalideceu notoriamente, recordar Azkaban não lhe fazia nada de graça e até esse momento pensou que todo podia ficar em uma sanção administrativa… compreendeu o iluso que tinha sido, esse advogado ia por tudo, e o comprovou de imediato. _

— _Queremos cinquenta milhões de galeões ou se procederá com a denúncia em sua contra. _

— _Mas eu não tenho tanto dinheiro! —exclamou surpreendido da quantidade imposta. _

— _Seu pai sim, e não duvido que seja capaz de dar com tal de se livrar de semelhante escândalo público. _

— _Já lhe disse que não tenho relação alguma com Lucius Malfoy! _

— _Pois é uma lástima, porque com isso se solucionaria tudo… Claro, que se seu pai não lhe põe essa quantidade a sua disposição, terá que fazer uso de sua herança materna. Não acho que se tenha ficado na rua… ou sim? _

_Draco sustentou a mirada zombadora do advogado, sim tinha a herança de sua mãe, mas não sabia se seria suficiente, tinha muito tempo que não sabia que tinha sido dela e ainda continuava em mãos de seu pai… não podia se apresentar depois de tantos anos a reclamar esse dinheiro que agora já não o sentia seu, se talvez teria que estar destinada a seu filho e nada mais. _

— _É demasiado dinheiro… —sussurrou sem saber que mais dizer. —… poderia conseguir algo, mas não tanto. _

— _Parece-lhe demasiado para compensar a vida de nosso filho? —interveio o senhor Dunne. —_ _Talvez você queira lhe pôr o preço a sua negligencia, senhor Malfoy… digamos, segundo você quanto valia a vida que se perdeu por sua causa? _

_Draco não pôde responder, baixou a mirada enquanto dissimuladamente levava sua mão a seu ventre… a vida de seu filho era de um valor incalculável, bem mais que cinquenta milhões, mas simplesmente não tinha forma de conseguir comprar uma vida. _

_Fim do flash back _

Remus sentiu que o coração se lhe detinha quando escutou a soma, mas o pior de todo era saber as consequências que podia ter não a pagar… Não ia permitir que seu loiro adorado calcasse Azkaban nem em um sozinho dia.

— Lamento. —sussurrou Draco interrompendo os pensamentos de seu esposo, agora sim não podia conter o pranto e se abraçava com força umedecendo a túnica de Remus.

— Não se desculpe, Draco, eu confio em ti e sei que não fizeste nada mau. Sei que isso é muito dinheiro, mas poderemos o conseguir, estou seguro que não faltarão pessoas que nos prestem e nos deem prazos longos para poder lhe devolver… temos amigos muito bons.

— Tem você, eu sigo sendo tão indesejável como sempre.

— Não seja tonto, isso não é verdade.

— Rem… há algo que não te disse.

Remus tremeu sem poder evitá-lo, seu esposo tinha-se retirado para olhar aos olhos, e ainda que as cinzas luziam enrijecidos derramando aguinha cristalina, tinham um sentimento estranho que não tinha visto jamais neles.

— Desculpo-me contigo, Rem, porque isto não devia estar passando agora… Nesses dias tinham que ter sido os mais belos de nossas vidas e o joguei a perder.

— De que fala?

— De que justo agora teríamos que ir celebrando pelo mundo, fazendo presentes de felicidade a seus amigos e não andar pensando em lhe pedir dinheiro emprestado.

— Draco, fala já de uma vez… que está passando que te tem mais agoniado que seu problema?

— Rem… estou grávido.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmm**

**E agora o que será que vai acontecer?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	22. Juízo

**Capitulo vinte e dois**

**Julgamento **

Remus achava que quando recebesse essa notícia saltaria de emoção e encheria de beijos a seu esposo, mas como o fazer quando Draco chorava mostrando uma enorme angústia em seus formosos olhos cinzas. Só se atreveu a lhe sorrir com ternura enquanto limpava seu rosto da umidade de suas lágrimas.

— É uma grande felicidade saber que seremos pais, Draco, não se preocupe que sairá bem livrado desta prova em nossas vidas.

— Agradeço muito seu apoio, Rem, mas eu estaria disposto a passar o resto de minha vida em prisão se com isso consigo um pouco de consolo nos familiares do garoto que morreu por minha culpa, mas agora… Agora não quero, não quero que meu filho sofra por um erro meu!

— Não será assim, amor, eu te prometo e recorda que sempre te cumpri a cada uma de minhas promessas.

Draco assentiu e voltou a recostar-se sobre o peito do licantropo, nesse momento daria o que fosse para poder regressar o tempo e apagar seus erros, mas isso não era possível, e o que mais lhe doía era saber que a vida que levava em suas entranhas podia se ver obrigado a nascer dentro das frias paredes de Azkaban.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ainda que demorou em uns dias, Remus finalmente convenceu a Draco de ir com Dumbledore a solicitar sua ajuda, e ainda que o loiro não estava muito seguro de que queria fazer isso, não quis se comportar egoísta, se Remus queria fazer uso de todos os recursos não se oporia. O que não esperava era que ao entrar, se encontrou também com Severus e Harry.

— Eu lhes pedi que viessem. —assegurou o Diretor quando viu o titubeio no loiro.

Draco assentiu e foi sentar-se junto a Remus do outro lado da mesa na que se tinham reunido, se sentia tão nervoso como na audiência que tinha tido com anterioridade.

— Já lhes pus ao tanto do ocorrido segundo o que Remus me disse. —iniciou Dumbledore e Draco pensou que isso era óbvio, as caras sérias de seu padrinho e seu esposo não podiam ocultar seu desconcerto. — E todos estamos de acordo em que se deve contratar a um advogado que possa abater os argumentos dos Dunne.

— Não tenho…

— Não diga mais, Draco. —interrompeu-lhe Severus. — Se estamos aqui é para ajudar-te em todo o possível, seja moral ou economicamente, sempre contará conosco.

Draco assentiu a modo de agradecimento, mas em seguida concentrou-se em olhar veta-las da mesa de madeira, envergonhava lhe sentir-se como um menino desvalido ao que tinha que proteger. Pelo menos agradeceu que não tivessem chamado a seu pai, ainda que quiçá sim o tinham feito e ele não quis ir. Bem, não importava, o único que queria era encontrar a forma de que seu bebê não pagasse as consequências.

Um ruído a seu lado fez-lhe erguer a mirada, assombrado viu que seu esposo saía do despacho acompanhado por Severus e Dumbledore, mas o que mais lhe inquietou foi ver a Potter ocupando um lugar mais próximo a ele.

— Não te vê feliz. —comentou Harry algo tímido, poucas vezes tinha convivido com Draco, e sempre era acompanhado por Remus ou por alguém mais, eram contadas as ocasiões em que estavam sozinhos e ainda não se sentia em confiança com ele.

— Não sei se escutaste, Potter, mas estou a ponto de ir a prisão. —respondeu franzindo lhe o cenho e com a voz mais fria, como em suas melhores tempos de rivais do colégio, isso fez que Harry se sentisse mais tranquilo, podia ver que o loiro seguia sendo o mesmo, não gostou muito ver com a mirada de baixa. — Acho que não há muitas razões para ser feliz.

— Tem uma, e a mais bela do mundo.

— Sim, é provável. —respondeu levando sua mão baixo a mesa, direto a seu ventre.

— E é, e entendo que se sinta pressionado com o futuro incerto que tem, mas não deveria deixar que isso afete sua gravidez… o desfruta.

— Não entende como me sinto. —respondeu amuado. — Não pode saber.

— Para valer achas que não?... Não saí limpo da última batalha, Draco, e por muitas noites tive pesadelos, mas aí estava Severus a meu lado, me ajudando a não consumir pelas vidas perdidas, até que ao final compreendi que não ia poder remediar o passado e o melhor que podia fazer era ter controle de minha vida e meu futuro… Mesmo assim segui cometendo erros, e me arrependi disso, mas sempre sigo pensando que posso melhorar e não me ficar atascado no irremediável.

— Meu filho pode nascer em Azkaban… e Remus sofrerá por isso.

— Mas ainda não sucede. —interrompeu lhe Harry, inquieto ao sentir um avarie na voz de Draco ainda que seus olhos continuavam secos. — O tempo não volta, Draco, se não desfruta agora de sua gravidez não poderá o fazer nunca, e tem a seu lado a alguém que te adora e sofre ao te ver sofrer. Não estou sugerindo que finja, mas sim que te esforce por seguir sempre de pé.

— Isso tentava, mas…

— Os dias mais felizes de minha vida foram quando esperava a Anthony, e ver a Severus sonhando emocionado com mil planos para nosso filho… Sei que gostará de compartilhar esses momentos com Remus.

— Como o fazer?... um garoto morreu por minha culpa e seus pais, com todo direito, me julgam, e para cúmulo, os ofendi ao lhes responder que não tinha o dinheiro para lhes dar.

— Se quer que te seja sincero… e não é por julgar agora a eles, mas me parece que esses senhores têm sido quem impuseram um preço à vida de seu filho, não você.

Draco entreabriu os lábios com toda intenção de responder, mas finalmente se concreto em esboçar um sorriso ligeiramente zombador pelo comentário do moreno.

— Sabe uma coisa, Potter?... Pela primeira vez em minha vida acho que vejo uma faísca de inteligência em ti.

Harry sorriu comprazido de ver um pouco de esperança nos olhos cinzas, sabia, por experiência própria, que não era fácil esquecer da culpa por vidas perdidas, mas era possível continuar vivendo e ser feliz… Desejou que Draco pudesse o conseguir também.

Nesse momento entraram os três Professores, com eles levavam uma série de pergaminhos com documentação dos melhores advogados, tão só tinham agora que encontrar àquele que pudesse ajudar a Draco. Remus sentiu um grande alívio ao notar que seu esposo se mostrava interessado em se ajudar e buscava junto com eles a esperança que lhe levasse a obter a absolvição.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Em um mês mais tarde, quem andava feliz era Harry, por fim Dumbledore tinha-lhe conseguido um Professor para Anthony e isso mantinha ao menino ocupado e a Harry com mais tempo livre para ajudar a seus amigos, mas sobretudo, para o desfrutar com Severus. O Professor surpreendia-se de seguir sentindo a seu esposo desejando-lhe à cada momento, lhe lisonjeava saber-se almejado e tentava cumprir-lhe a toda hora.

Uma noite, Severus aproveitou uns minutos livres para subir para o despacho de Dumbledore, com ele levava algumas das investigações que tinha conseguido recavar sobre o casal Dunne. Caminhava de pressa, já queria regressar a sua habitação, mais que nada ao recordar que seu esposo lhe esperava se dando uma ducha.

No entanto, todo seu entusiasmo se esfumou quando ao dar volta a um corredor se encontrou com uma imagem que em nenhum momento de sua vida se esperou olhar.

Um garoto de terceiro ano pertencente à casa de Ravenclaw mantinha a outro corpo atalhado sobre a parede, suas mãos aderente firmemente no quadril de seu acompanhante enquanto com sua boca devorava a do mais jovem.

Severus sentiu que o sangue lhe explodiria ante a fúria que sentiu ao ser testemunha de como uma asquerosa língua se adentrava grosseiramente entre os lábios de Ayrton… de seu menino!

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus admirou apaixonado como o ventre de Draco mal luzia algo de protuberância. O garoto mudou-se a seu pijama para dormir sem dar-se conta de que era observado, foi a escovar seu cabelo em frente ao espelho, e este lhe ajudou finalmente a descobrir a seu esposo admirando desde a cama.

— Gosta o que vê, Lupin?

— Muito… Ainda me surpreendo de que te tenha casado comigo, sobretudo quando lembro o déspota que era.

— Não te faça o ingênuo. —advertiu sorrindo pelo espelho. — Atuou como lobo, sagaz e decidido… sei bem que tanta moléstia que te toma ao me ajudar vinha com uma dupla intenção.

— Gostei sempre sabe?... Desde que te vi no trem. Acho que desde então soube que seria meu, ainda que nesses dias me sentisse um pervertido.

— Isso não te deteve, amor. —debochou-se indo para ele. — Quase podia cheirar sua caçada quando te encontrava assim que volteava a olhar para qualquer lado.

— E então enfadava-te. —riu divertido.

— Claro que me enfadava! Era molesto não poder ir a nenhum lado sem te ter por aí rondando… ainda que reconheço que também me excitava, era inquietante se sentir perseguido por alguém como você.

— E olha-nos agora… casados e esperando a nosso primeiro filho. —suspirou acariciando o ventre de seu esposo.

— Primeiro e último. Não quero que depois deixe de te gostar por me passar meia vida grávido.

— Bem, será como queira… e a propósito, tem ido a que te revisem?

— Não, já sabe que tenho estado ocupado em outras coisas. —respondeu ensombrecendo sua mirada.

— Pois amanhã iremos de acordo?

Draco assentiu abraçando-se de Remus. O bom é que podia ir a Poppy para que revisasse sua gravidez, odiaria ter que voltar ao hospital nesse momento, sabia que todas as miradas estariam postas nele. Algumas com curiosidade, outras com morbo, mas as que menos queria sentir eram as carregadas de lástima por seu problema.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Se o que Severus sentia se pudesse manifestar fisicamente, com toda segurança os alicerces de Hogwarts se teriam avariado em mil pedaços… tal como queria fazer com a cabeça desse pervertido de menores.

— Ayrton! —gritou ao mesmo tempo em que chegava até eles lhes separando com brusquidão para em seguida se colocar entre os dois garotos.

O ravenclaw olhou aterrorizado a seu Professor, sua mirada negra bem tivesse podido desintegra-lo nesse mesmo instante. Nenhum deles notava o esforço de Ayrton por não rir, tão só lhes observava expectante, desfrutando da fúria paterna.

— Professor, eu…

— Vá imediatamente a sua habitação, Jameson, antes de que o expulse de Hogwarts! … E menos quinhentos pontos para Ravenclaw!

O garoto saiu correndo sem deter-se a protestar, preferia morrer em mãos de seus colegas quando se inteirassem que sua casa ficava em último lugar, isso seria menos doloroso que permitir que Severus Snape o usasse em seus experimentos… o qual seguramente sucederia se não fugia.

Severus girou bruscamente quando ficou a sós com seu filho. Este lhe sorriu vitorioso enquanto se limpava os lábios com a maior malícia.

— Como se atreve a beijar com esse garoto?! —grunhiu enfurecido.

— E porque não?... beija muito bem.

— É um menino, Ayrton, não pode tomar essas atitudes, não está bem!

— Gosta a de os garotos e às garotas, dou-me conta disso, inclusive há alguns de sétimo que…!

— Se vejo que algum deles te põe uma mão em cima, te juro que o mato!

— Já veremos se te atreve, porque eu tenho pensado que seria interessante saber que se sente sair com alguém maior!

— Tira essas ideias da cabeça, não sei o que pretende, mas já seja por bem ou por mal não te permitirei que te converta em um promiscuo!

— Eu promiscuo?... e daí diz-me de ti que te beija com Harry por onde queira e possa?

— Ele é meu esposo, podemos fazer o que se nos cole a vontade sem lhe dar explicações a ninguém!... Você não tem direito a dizer nada sobre se beijo ou não a meu esposo, isso não é motivo para que atue como um imbecil! Dá-te conta de seu erro, é um menino de onze anos, Ayrton, não pode beijar com garotos a esta idade!

— Doze anos, pai, hoje cumpro doze anos!... Não me dá um abraço de felicitação... ou esqueceu? Ah, espera, é que os professores não celebram os aniversários de seus alunos, verdadeiro. —exclamou sarcástico.

Severus apertou os lábios, teve que fazer memória para recordar no dia em que vivia, e quando compreendeu que realmente tinha esquecido o aniversário de seu filho, se sentiu mais miserável do que já se sentia.

— Ayrton…

— Nem ocorra desculpar-te! —interrompeu lhe com ira. — Não me interessa se se te esqueceu ou não, já não deveria me estranhar porque ultimamente só vive para te afundar em Harry e parece que a cada vez que fornica com ele se te adormece o cérebro!

Não soube como foi, mas de repente Severus sentiu um ardor em sua mão depois de bofetear a seu filho. Ayrton via-se a ponto de chorar, mas não o fez, só se levou a mão ao rosto acariciando sua dolorida bochecha, olhando a seu pai com profundo reproche, mas ao mesmo tempo, comprazido pelo resultado.

— Muito obrigado, pai... eu sabia que não se te podia me dar meu presente!

Depois de dizer isso, o garoto saiu correndo pelo corredor. Severus não teve valor para o deter, e abatido, se recargou sobre o muro, arrependido do que acabava de fazer, mas sobretudo, desesperado ao não ter ideia de como voltar a acercar a seu filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry preocupou-se muito quando tinha passado mais de uma hora e Severus não voltava. Estava a ponto de voltar a usar o mapa quando a porta se abriu, correu para ele afundando seu rosto no pescoço do pocionista enquanto suas mãos se apressavam a desfazer a camisa.

— Harry, espera… faz favor.

— Anthony dormiu-se faz momento, ninguém nos interromperá e tenho muitas vontades, Sev. —disse-lhe sem interromper-se.

— É que… agora sou eu quem não está de humor.

Essas palavras conseguiram que Harry desse um passo atrás, em um princípio lhe olhando ofendido pela rejeição, mas quando notou os olhos enrijecidos de seu esposo se esqueceu da ereção que já lhe doía e tomando a Severus da mão, o conduziu à cama com macieza.

— Que passa, amor?

— Ai, rabisco… não acho que possa nem o imaginar.

— Bem, só há alguém capaz de te pôr assim de triste… Que foi o que fez esse ingrato agora?

— O ingrato sou eu. Esqueci-me que hoje era seu aniversário.

— Ah… céus, sinto muito, Sev.

— Está muito molesto, e agora parece que lhe deu por fazer coisas que não vão com sua idade.

— A que te referes?

— Encontrei-o com um garoto de Ravenclaw em um dos corredores, e se tivesses visto como se beijavam te teria espantado.

— Espero que o Ravenclaw não tenha ficado demasiado ferido. —caçoou tentando minimizar a gravidade do problema.

— Harry…

— Escuta, Sev, sei que Ayrton é muito garoto ainda, mas está entrando na adolescência, é lógico que sinta curiosidade por algumas coisas… tão só há que saber o orientar.

— É que esse é o problema, ele não se deixa orientar!

— Bom, talvez contigo não, mas se lhe diz a Lucius quiçá ele possa ajudar.

— Harry… amo-te. —afirmou apaixonado ao ver que seu esposo era capaz de sugerir que fosse a Lucius ainda quando não podia nem o ver.

— Já tem vontade?

— Harry… —sussurrou em uma suave advertência.

— Bem, se não quer não te obrigo, mas é que eu não tenho a culpa de que me baste com te ver para que me sinta todo alborotado, Severus… Preciso que me tome esta e todas as noites. —insistiu beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto acariciava a entreperna de seu esposo.

— Por favor… hoje não.

Harry assentiu resignado, foi-lhe impossível dizer como se sentia quando notou que a voz de Severus voltava a se avariar. Abandonou o pescoço de seu esposo para simplesmente abraçá-lo, e ainda que morria por senti-lo afundar em sua carne uma e outra vez até que essa deliciosa substância ardente lhe impregnara por dentro, deixou de lado sua ereção para lhe consolar enquanto as lágrimas de Severus umedeciam seu pijama.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao dia seguinte, Draco esperava recostado sobre a cama da enfermaria a que Poppy terminasse de fazer os preparativos para sua primeira revisão médica. Sentia-se nervoso, mas também emocionado, pois lhe fariam um ecosonograma que ajudaria a comprovar que todo estivesse bem. Remus estava a seu lado, sustentando lhe sua mão no momento em que a enfermeira descobriu o abdômen para deixar ver o ventre do loiro.

— Vá, vá… acho que temos uma surpresa. —comentou ao cabo de uns segundos de mover a varinha mágica de um lado a outro sobre a pele de Draco.

— Passa algo mau? —questionou o loiro.

— Sim, há algo que não esperava, não sei se vocês sim.

— Por favor, fale já.

— Jovem Malf… perdão, jovem Lupin, o estudo mostra que não espera um bebê… senão dois.

O rosto de Remus alumiou-se notavelmente Teria dois filhos!... Não se conteve, abraçou a seu esposo com todas suas forças enquanto este ainda tentava assimilar a notícia.

— Dois?... está segura?

— Claro que o estou! e você mesmo pode o comprovar.

Poppy aumentou a imagem que tinha aparecido sobre o ventre de Draco e este pôde a ver. Um gemido emocionado brotou de sua garganta ao ver a dois bebês gestando-se em seu interior, aparentemente sem nenhum problema.

— Que são? —perguntou Remus que não entendia muito do que via. — Meninos, meninas?

— Isso não se pode saber ainda, amor. —respondeu Draco divertido. — Teremos que esperar em umas semanas mais para o comprovar.

— Não, melhor não… quero que seja surpresa.

— Ah, mas eu sim quero saber.

— Pois o saberás você, eu não, eu sim quero esperar até o final!

Draco sorriu enternecido pela conduta de Remus. Agora com mais vontade queria resolver seu problema com os Dunne, precisava concentrar em seu esposo e filhos, eles eram o mais importante em sua vida.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius foi falar com Ayrton tal como lhe pedisse Severus na carta que lhe enviasse. Mas o garoto minimizou a gravidade do assunto sorrindo inocentemente depois de receber a conversa de sexo que tentou lhe dar seu pai dentro da intimidem de sua habitação.

— É muito útil toda essa informação, papai, mas já te disse… foi só um pequeno roce nos lábios, Severus está exagerando tudo para me meter em problemas contigo.

— Severus não mentiria com isso, Ayrton.

— E eu sim?

— Isso não é o que quis dizer, mas o importante aqui é que entenda que é muito jovem para ter namorado ou namorada, melhor espera um pouco.

— Ai, papai… a que idade teve seu primeiro companheiro?

Lucius se aclarou a garganta, essa não era uma pergunta que lhe fosse ajudar muito.

— Bem, não me responda, de todos modos te prometo que não voltará a suceder. —assegurou Ayrton.

— Isso espero, e já que estou aqui, quisesse te pedir que reconsidere essa atitude com Severus, ele não fez o que fez com nenhuma má intenção.

— Já o sei… o único que queria era lhe dar gosto a Harry. —respondeu amargamente. — Melhor não faça questão desse tema, me incomoda, e ademais não quero brigar contigo também.

Lucius assentiu e marchou-se esperando que seu filho realmente cumprisse sua promessa, mas realmente não estava tão seguro… algo na mirada de Ayrton não era a mesma e podia sentir em sua pele uma reação desconhecida quando estava cerca dele.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nas seguintes semanas decorreram muito agitadas para Draco e as pessoas que tentavam lhe ajudar, quase não teve momento de descanso seguindo as indicações do advogado que se conseguissem. Mesmo assim, aquele que representava aos Dunne se mostrou como uma fera que era, a cada audiência conseguia esmagar os argumentos de defesa que apresentavam a favor de Draco.

Não teve maneira que os depoimentos a seu favor por parte de seus colegas e chefes de trabalho ajudassem, nem a prestigiosa e prometedora carreira que tinha estado levando até esse momento. Nada funcionava, e à cada dia que passava o loiro tinha mais medo, sobretudo agora que sentia seu ventre crescer.

Já tinha começado a sentir os movimentos de seus filhos e isso lhe assustava, não podia os imaginar nascendo em um lugar tão tétrico como Azkaban para depois ter que se separar deles por um tempo indefinido.

Nessa última audiência, Draco sentia-se mais nervoso do que jamais tinha estado. Não podia ficar quieto na cadeira disposta para ele no centro da sala. Olhou a seu redor, enfrente podia olhar as cadeiras com as pessoas às que se lhe tinha permitido o passo, mas a maioria estavam desocupadas, tão só Remus, Severus, Harry e Dumbledore se encontravam com ele.

Evitou olhar a seu esposo por demasiado tempo, doía-lhe vê-lo tentando sorrir-lhe para animá-lo quando sabia que devia estar tão preocupado como ele. Levou suas mãos a seu ventre. Apesar de ser gêmeos e ter já cinco meses de gravidez não tinha aumentado muito seu volume ajudado por suposto de seu complexão delgada. Pensou em seu pai nesse momento, em que também não tinha desenvolvido um ventre proeminente em sua gravidez de Ayrton, motivo pelo qual conseguiu que passasse desapercebido por tanto tempo.

Exalou fundo, não se ia deter a pensar em quem lhe tinha abandonado. Admitia que ele mesmo se tivesse negado se alguém propusesse lhe pedir ajuda, mas mesmo assim, lhe doía não ter a seu lado nesses momentos tão difíceis.

Draco conteve a respiração quando o homem que daria sua sentença se pôs de pé e lhe instou a fazer o mesmo. O pranto do casal Dunne fez-se mais audível provocando um estremecimento na pele do loiro que evitava a toda costa fixar seus olhos neles.

— Agora que se expuseram os argumentos de ambas partes, se impôs um pagamento que indemnizará os danos por negligencia médica… —começou o homem, Draco soube então que estava perdido, seguia se falando de dinheiro e isso ele não o tinha, já não escutou muito do que veio a seguir. Tinha suas mãos esposadas a suas costas e sentia que o equilíbrio lhe falhava, no entanto, ergueu a mirada com dignidade, não se desmaiaria pese a que sentia se morrer, tal como quando escutou o que se disse a seguir. —… se não conta com os recursos econômicos se incrementará em um ano a pena previamente imposta de cinco anos dentro das paredes de Azkaban sem merecedor de privilégios, de tal modo que Draco Lupin, a partir deste momento se considere baixo a custodia das leis mágicas da prisão de alta segurança.

Draco buscou os olhos dourados que lhe tinham roubado o coração, o viu saltar a cerca que o mantinha na área de visitantes sem lhe importar ter que eludir a três aurores que tentaram lhe impedir o passo. O loiro não pôde conter o pranto ao ver que seu esposo estava furioso. Remus conseguiu chegar até ele lhe abraçando possessivamente, cobrindo com seu abraço como se quisesse proteger do mundo inteiro.

— Professor Lupin, isso que faz vai contra as regras, lhe suplico que abandone o estrado. —advertiu-lhe o juiz, mas Remus nem olhou-o, seguia aferrado de Draco sem importar-lhe escutar como se lhe ordenava aos Aurores que o sacassem.

— Soltem-me! —gritou enfurecido quando sentiu que alguém tentava separar de seu esposo. — Não têm ideia do que fazem, Draco não merece passar tanto tempo em uma prisão, não é uma má pessoa!

— Rem… não te metas em bagunças. —sussurrou Draco com a voz afogada pelo pranto e o apertão tão forte que mal lhe deixava respirar.

— Se têm-me de levar a prisão, muito melhor, porque não penso me separar de ti. —respondeu-lhe baixinho, e só Draco pôde o escutar.

— Não… eu não quero que…

— Morrerei sem ti, morrerei sem meu companheiro a meu lado! —exclamou afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Draco.

Draco gemeu dolorido por essas palavras, quis implorar de joelhos por um perdão que lhe permitisse ficar junto a Remus, mas então sentiu um forte puxão que o separava bruscamente de seu esposo. Um par de Aurores estavam-lhe sustentando a ele e outros dois a Remus, quem não deixava de se remover tentando se soltar da opressão, não se importava sentir já as varinhas dos Aurores fincando em seu pescoço.

O ruído da porta chamou a atenção dos presentes, e ao olhar para lá, viram uma figura sair das penumbras para um lugar alumiado. A imponente presença de Lucius Malfoy calou os murmúrios, e este franziu o cenho, desagradado de ver a seu filho esposado e submetido por um par de gorilas que lhe tratavam sem nenhuma delicadeza.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puxa vida agora que ele aparece para ajudar seu filho? Bem bem vamo bora pros reviews?**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	23. Desejo de Coração

**Capitulo vinte e três**

**Desejo de coração. **

A mirada de Harry endureceu-se quando Severus se foi de seu lado para ir apressado para Lucius. Sabia que não era um bom momento para ter ciúmes, mas e isso que?... odiava ver ao loiro tão cerca de seu esposo e notar em seus olhos cinzas o amor que sentia por ele!

— Porque ninguém me disse que meu filho estava em problemas?! —reclamou Lucius ao moreno quando este esteve em frente a ele.

— Agora não é o momento para aclara-lo, mas recorda que vocês não se falam desde faz anos… e agora acho que já é demasiado tarde.

— Isso o veremos!

Lucius apartou-se para caminhar para o casal Dunne, de relance olhou a seu filho observando-lhe confundido e em silêncio. Chegou em frente ao casal irlandês e depois de sacar uma espécie de talão de cheques do interior de sua túnica, apoiou-se sobre a mesa que os separava dos acusadores de seu filho para lhes falar com toda sua arrogância.

— Quanto é o que devo pôr para que retirem a denúncia?

— Já não se pode retirar nenhuma denúncia, a sentença tem sido ditada. —interveio o advogado, ainda que nem ele nem os Dunne dissimularam um brilho cobiçoso em seus olhos ao ver que a caudalosa fortuna Malfoy se punha a sua disposição.

— Nada é impossível neste mundo, ponham o preço agora!

— Senhor Malfoy, você não pode vir a ofender desta maneira aos senhores Dunne. —afirmou o juiz que olhava ao loiro com desdém. — Lhe suplico que se retire se não quer receber uma sanção por seu comportamento inadequado.

— Não vou permitir que meu filho calque uma suja prisão por causa de um inepto como você!

Severus franziu o cenho ao ver que Lucius tão só estava piorando as coisas, o juiz já se via a ponto de explodir, e dantes de que sucedesse algo mais, foi para o homem, sujeitando do braço para lhe obrigar a sair da sala. Harry sentiu que o sangue lhe fervia de coragem por isso, mas agora tinha algo mais importante que fazer, Dumbledore tinha ido a intervir a favor de Remus, a quem pretendiam encarcerar por desacato e ele devia ajudar também.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

— Não pode pôr nesse plano, tem podido meter a Draco em mais problemas! —grunhiu Severus tentando não gritar, isso chamaria demasiado a atenção das pessoas que deambulavam pelo corredor do Ministério.

— Não me saia com tolices, Severus, não pode ter mais problemas que passar tempo em Azkaban, eu sei o que é isso! Sabe você, talvez?!

— Lamento muito que sua vida tenha sido tão miserável! —exclamou sarcástico. — Mas tem chegado tarde, não pode aparecer depois de tantos anos e recordar que tem outro filho além de Ayrton!

— Não, Severus, a quem se lhe tem esquecido que tem dois filhos é a ti, sempre terá prioridades e não somos nem eu nem seu filho!

— Mal posso achar que seja capaz de dizer isso, mas enfim, não é momento de confundir o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui... agora não pode fazer nada por Draco, melhor se vai, e deixa que os demais arranjemos as coisas.

— Draco não quer que me envolva, verdade? —perguntou um pouco mais tranquilo. — É por isso que não me avisaram?

— Draco jamais tem dito isso, mas também não acho que se sinta cômodo com sua presença… Se tem de ter reconciliação entre vocês não deveria ser por nenhum motivo que se assemelhe à lástima.

— Eu não sinto lástima por meu filho… Me enfurece que não me tomassem em conta, com meu dinheiro pôde ter evitado chegar a estes extremos e oxalá Draco reconheça agora o erro que cometeu ao se crer autossuficiente. Nada disto tivesse ocorrido se fosse mais sensato e não se tivesse unido a esse licantropo além de renunciar a seu sobrenome!

— Bem, obrigado por dizer isso e me dar a razão, agora sei que fizemos bem em te deixar fora do caso.

Severus girou sobre seus talones para regressar à sala, mas deteve-se quase ao instante, já todos saíam daí, Remus apoiado no braço de Dumbledore, parecia ter envelhecido em alguns anos, seu cabelo castanho tinha tintes branquinhos… Recordou nesse momento as crenças de que os licantropos só tinham um casal em sua vida e poderiam morrer sem ela.

Harry ia com eles, e não ocultou uma mirada furiosa para o loiro que continuava presente. Lucius sentiu e sorriu sem ocultar uma debocha para Harry para depois se marchar sem se despedir de ninguém.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Essa noite, Draco tinha-se ido sentar em um rincão de sua cela. Levava o uniforme de Azkaban, um sujo conjunto cinza muito desgastado e com cheiro a velho, mas isso não se importava, olhou a seu ao redor, tudo era sombras e penumbra, o silêncio se aproveitando dos ouvidos. Tinha medo, e cruzou-se de braços em uma atitude sobreprotectora para seu ventre, esperando que seus filhos não sentissem a umidade e o ambiente de terror que flutuava lhe espreitando.

Uns passos ao fundo do corredor fizeram-lhe aconchegando mais em seu rincão, esperando passar desapercebido por quem fosse que se acercasse. Mais de repente, algo o fez se pôr em alerta… conhecia o ritmo desses passos.

Correu para a grade aferrando-se aos barrotes, felizmente já não tinha dementadores ou seguramente não tivesse podido nem se acercar.

— Rem!

— Draco! —chamou-lhe o licantropo correndo para a cela para buscar ansiosamente os lábios rosados aos que beijou através da grade.

O guarda que acompanhava a Remus se aclarou a garganta para fazer recordar sua presença. Depois abriu a porta permitindo-lhe ao licantropo entrar e em seguida voltar a fechar tentando não olhar ao casal que se abraçava com força.

— Não quero estar aqui, Rem. —sussurrou enquanto desfrutava do cálido abraço e o aroma que se desprendia do pescoço de seu esposo.

— Te sacarei, ainda que seja o último que faça, Draco, te prometo que não terá que estar aqui muito tempo.

— Poderia suportar o castigo que se me impusesse, mas não com meus filhos em perigo… Não quero que nasçam em um lugar como este.

— Não será assim, amor, é uma promessa.

Draco achava que Remus não ia poder fazer nada, mas mesmo assim lhe agradeceu sua intenção do consolar, e o que estava em suas mãos para retribuir esse gesto era lhe brindar um pouco de tranquilidade, por isso se esforçou em não chorar e se mostrar forte e esperançado… ainda que em realidade, estava muito assustado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nos seguintes dias, pouco via-se a Remus no colégio, e Harry aceitou a proposta de Dumbledore de supri-lo em suas classes enquanto o licantropo continuava em sua tentativa de sacar a Draco de prisão.

Severus tentava ajudar, mas tinha seus próprios problemas. Ayrton não desaproveitava ocasião para lhe fazer ver o pouco que respeitava sua autoridade paterna. Pouco a pouco ia descobrindo o muito que chamava a atenção entre os garotos e gostava de saber-se desejado inclusive pelo de graus superiores.

Essa noite, quando chegaram ao comedor para jantar, Severus franziu o cenho ao ver a seu filho sentado sobre a mesa de Slytherin, e a seu redor se encontrava uma dúzia de jovens evidentemente interessados no garoto que ria coquetamente. Harry suspirou fundo e tomando a seu filho da mão levou-o à mesa, seguramente tinha que se esquecer de ter um jantar tranquilo.

Quase sem fazer ruído, Severus caminhou para a mesa de sua casa, seu filho não podia o ver ao se encontrar de costas a ele, mas seus acompanhantes sim, e de imediato empreenderam a fugida. Ayrton não teve que ser adivinho para saber porque se despediam intempestivamente, e antes de se girar, sorriu para si mesmo.

— Vai descontar-me pontos, Senhor?

— Em algum dia, Ayrton, compreenderá que esta atitude te lastima mais a ti… Pelo momento pode seguir tentando me contrariar, mas teus amiguinhos devem saber no que se metem se me inteiro que algum deles se atreveu a se ultrapassar.

— Nunca me imaginei te ver atuando como uma mamãe galinha. —debochou-se.

— E não se pode imaginar do que sou capaz por evitar que te dane, ainda que não possa o ver com clareza.

Severus retomou seu caminho para a mesa dos Professores tentando passar sua fria mirada pela cada um dos estudantes que tinha visto cerca de seu filho, estes de imediato desciam o rosto, compreendendo que o Pocionista ia em sério, e como nenhum deles queria averiguar até onde podia chegar na contramão de quem profanara a virtude de seu primogênito, souberam que era melhor deixar de lhe seguir o jogo ao garoto Malfoy… por muito interessante que lhes resultasse o loiro moreno com sua nova imagem.

— Onde está Draco? —perguntava Anthony quando Severus chegou a seu lado.

— Ele tem alguns problemas, amor, mas esperemos que regresse cedo. —respondeu Harry acariciando sua cabeça.

— Que problemas?

— Coisas de maiores, carinho, mas não se preocupe, você só se concentra em seus novos estudos.

— E Remus?... também não a ele o vi muito.

— Cedo voltarão ambos ao castelo, descuida.

Anthony assentiu e retomou seu alimento enquanto Harry olhava a seu esposo, notava-o ainda muito tenso, sem apartar seus olhos da mesa de Slytherin, onde Ayrton jantava com os assentos a seu lado vazios.

— Está bem?

— Sim… pelo cedo, mas se algum desses fedelhos malcriados se atreve a algo mais, te juro que lhe irei fazer companhia a Draco.

— Nem diga-lo outra vez… que faria eu sem ti?

Severus apartou a mirada de seu filho pela primeira vez e enfocou seus olhos negros em Harry, sorrindo-lhe agradecido por seu carinho. Agora foi Ayrton quem lhes olhava a eles, furioso quis coquetear com seu colega mais próximo, mas este rapidamente se escapuliu, apesar de ser batedor na equipe de slytherin, não era o suficientemente suicida para enredar-se com o filho de Severus Snape.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Tinham passado um pouco mais de três semanas desde que encarcerassem a Draco. Remus praticamente vivia em Azkaban, às vezes deixavam-lhe entrar, mas quando não, se sentava na rocha junto ao alcantilado… inclusive o lobo passou aí as noites de lua cheia. Uivando à imensidão do céu, fazendo estremecer aos guardas que mantinham as portas fechadas a pedra e lodo.

Uma noite, os raios rompiam a negrura do céu. Draco permanecia aconchegado em um rincão da cela, encolhido sobre si mesmo, apertando fortemente seus olhos e tampando com suas mãos seus ouvidos.

— Já não… —suplicou quando um novo relâmpago anunciou o trovão. —… faz favor, já não.

Mas suas súplicas não eram escutadas, o trovão lhe fez se encolher mais enquanto se estremecia sussurrando "Odeio as tormentas… o odeio!"

Draco escutou então uns uivos já muito conhecidos desde uma pequeníssima janela de sua cela, e lhe doía perceber o lastimoso do som. Armando-se de valor, incorporou-se, aliviado um pouco ao ver as nuvens despejando-se finalmente, mas isso dava passo à lua cheia desse mês. Nunca tinha estado cerca da forma física de Remus como homem lobo, mas nesses momentos queria correr a seu lado e o abraçar, podia sentir que não correria nenhum perigo como sempre lhe tinham dito.

— Rem… —sussurrou chorando pela janela, não podia o ver, pois ante ele só se estendia o mar, e uma vertical parede de rocha que conformava os alicerces da prisão, mesmo assim sabia que rondava nas cercanias, fechou os olhos por um segundo quando um destelho de algum relâmpago perdido apareceu no céu, mas em seguida voltou aos abrir buscando na escuridão—… quero te ver… te estranho!

Como se tivesse atingido ao escutar com ajuda da espantosa agudeza de seu ouvido, o lobo deixou de uivar pela primeira vez, e escalando entre o alcantilado foi se acercando pela rochosa parede, sem lhe importar o perigo de cair para o vazio e morrer, já seja pela queda, ou pelo mar congelado no fundo.

A Draco pareceu-lhe ver uma sobra se deslizando. Ao princípio achou que tinha sido sua imaginação, mas depois soube que não. Entrecerrou os olhos tentando poder olhar melhor, e quando descobriu do que se tratava, não pôde o evitar, sentiu medo.

Um lobo não reconheceria nem a seus melhores amigos, isso era o que tinha entendido… Um homem lobo mataria ao instante sem pensar em quem tinha entre suas garras.

Correu para a grade tentado a chamar aos guardas, mas estes não se viam por nenhum lado. Um arquejo na janela fazer girar-se a olhar e instintivamente levou suas mãos a seu ventre, ele morreria sem pena em mãos de Remus, mas não queria que seus filhos resultassem feridos.

— Rem… reconhece-me? —perguntou quando o lobo cheirou adentrando seu focinho pelo estreito buraco que era a janela. — Faz favor… não me faça dano.

Os olhos escuros do licantropo fixaram-se nos temerosos de Draco. Deixou de arquear como se estivesse confundido pelo medo que inspirava, baixou a mirada choramingando.

Draco sentiu que podia confiar, e com algo de cautela se foi acercando. O lobo guardou silêncio e isso deu mais serenidade ao loiro que finalmente chegou até o animal. Conteve a respiração quando sentiu o úmido fôlego emergindo entre os fortes dentes. Cuidando de não apartar a mirada, elevou sua mão sem poder evitar se sentir indeciso, no entanto, não retrocedeu.

Pela primeira vez, Draco tocou ao lobo em Remus, achava que se encontraria com uma pelagem áspera, mas lhe surpreendeu sua sedosidade. Pôde então sorrir enquanto o animal fechava os olhos desfrutando dos dedos enredando-se em sua pelagem.

— É tão suave. —comentou carinhoso. — E tão formoso!

Draco esqueceu-se por completo de qualquer prudência e abraçou a cabeça que podia adentrar-se pelo buraco, tinha visto muitas imagens de homens lobo, todas lhe pareceram sempre grotescas e diabólicas… mas este, este que tinha entre seus braços era totalmente diferente, era belo ante seus olhos.

— Bem, pelo menos isto tem ajudado a saber que posso estar contigo nos dias de lua cheia… e quando saia, vamos poder estar juntos. —lhe sussurrou sem deixar de acariciá-lo. — Mas agora tem que te ir, se os guardas te veem tão perto poderiam lastimar-te.

Outro trovão perdido e Draco se superou apertando mais a cabeça de Remus. Este lhe acariciou com sua úmida e frio nariz o rosto de Draco, lhe brindando consolo a seu medo, conseguindo que o loiro se esquecesse da tormenta que se negava a se ir de tudo. Sorriu ao lobo e ante isso, uma lágrima brotou de seus redondos olhos. Uma lágrima que Draco secou com um beijo, sem mostra alguma de repulsão.

O loiro teve que empurrar pela janela para que empreendesse sua retirada. Não apartou sua vista do lobo durante todo seu caminho de regresso para uma zona segura, orava para que suas garras lhe mantivessem firmemente aderido à rocha, e não respirou tranquilo até que o viu chegar a uma explanada em onde voltou a uivar se dirigindo para Azkaban mais que à lua.

— Eu também te amo. —respondeu Draco enjugando-se uma lágrima.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry corria o mais de pressa que podia com rumo à enfermaria. Dumbledore acabava de avisar-lhe que Remus tinha chegado muito mau ao amanhecer, pensaram no transladar para San Mungo, mas o licantropo se negou rotundamente.

Harry nunca se esperou ver tal decaimento em seu amigo. O licantropo luzia rendido, olhava para a janela e seus olhos de mel estavam opacos apesar de que suas bochechas ainda tinham impressões de umidade, e alguns feios aranhões também.

— Remus…

— Que vou fazer, Harry? —perguntou-se lastimoso. — Não posso o ver aí nem em um dia mais… está sofrendo demasiado!

— Não será para sempre, Dumbledore me disse que seguem pesquisando o caso em busca de algo que ajude, Remus… Eu não acho que Malfoy vá terminar em uma prisão, te asseguro que sairá cedo daí.

— Não, Harry, ontem disseram… não aceitaram nossa última tentativa de apelação ao julgamento.

— Mas, poderá ter mais.

— Já estudamos tudo, e não encontramos nada, Harry, absolutamente nada que possa o ajudar.

Harry guardou silêncio um momento, foi sentar-se à beira da cama, comovido pelas lágrimas que voltaram a brotar pelos olhos dourados.

— Não poderei resistir tantos anos sem ele, não poderei!

— Remus, não diga isso… cedo nascerão seus filhos e eles te precisarão forte a seu lado.

— E daí vou dizer-lhes quando cresçam sem seu pai?... como vai Draco a suportar tantos anos sem os conhecer?

— Não sei que te dizer, quisesse poder fazer algo por vocês.

— Sei-o, obrigado por dizê-lo, ainda que lamentavelmente não pode fazer nada. Meu Draco vai ter que passar todos esses anos em prisão sem o merecer.

Um ruído a suas costas fez girar. Remus limpou-se de imediato o rosto, envergonhado de que um menino lhe visse chorar. Harry apressou-se a acercar-se a Anthony com a intenção de evitar que avançasse e se visse afetado pelo que passava.

— Draco está em prisão? —perguntou assustado.

— Carinho, faz favor, você deveria estar em classes com teu Professor.

— Ele foi ao banheiro e eu queria te ver… o Diretor me disse que estava aqui, mas que voltaria cedo, mas quis vir contigo.

— Te levarei de regresso a suas classes, não volte a andar só pelos corredores, de acordo?

— Sim… mas primeiro quero saber porque Draco está em prisão, e porque chora Remus.

— Meu amor, não seja inoportuno. Vamos.

Harry acercou-se a Remus para desculpar-se por ter que lhe abandonar, o licantropo assentiu entendendo o motivo. Anthony não deixava de lhe observar, e lhe assustava o ver chorar tão tristemente. Não fez nenhum comentário nem pergunta alguma enquanto voltava a sua classe, também não protestou quando Harry lhe deixou só para voltar com seu amigo, no entanto, já não pôde concentrar em sua lição.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À hora do jantar, Anthony não perdia detalhe do que passava a seu redor, notou a Harry mais sério que nunca, e ainda que Severus continuava repreendendo a Ayrton à cada momento por coisas que ele não entendia, também lhe via pensativo por longos períodos.

Perguntou-lhe ao Diretor na primeira oportunidade que teve, mas este voltou a lhe responder como seu pai, não eram coisas que tinha que se preocupar um menino como ele. E então tomou uma decisão.

Não estava muito seguro do que fazia, mas não lhe ficava outro remédio. Aproveitou novamente que seu Professor teve que se reunir com Dumbledore para sair de sua habitação e correr para a dos Slytherin. Assustava lhe voltar estar a sós com Ayrton, seu irmão sempre lhe olhava de uma forma que lhe fazia tremer, mas era o único que podia o ajudar a saber o que passava.

Atravessou a sala comum de Slytherin depois de que uns colegas de seu irmão lhe ajudassem a passar a entrada protegida com contrassenha, e foi direto à habitação do moreno.

Ayrton franziu o cenho ao vê-lo, acariciou tentativamente seu varinha com a intenção de praticar alguns feitiços que tinha estado estudando por sua própria conta. Mas depois recapacitou e sorriu, no entanto, seu sorriso era frio, calculadora e muito tenebrosa.

— Vá, jamais me imaginei que tivesse as calças de voltar a te aparecer por aqui, irmãozinho.

A Anthony não lhe tranquilizou no absoluto que dissesse "irmãozinho" no tom que tinha empregado a se dirigir a ele, não sabia porque, mas sentia medo por Ayrton.

— Queria fazer-te uma pergunta. —respondeu debilmente, esforçando-se por esquecer de seu temor.

— Ah… e qual é sua pergunta?

— Draco é seu irmão, deve saber porque está em prisão sabe?

— Pois algo tenho escutado, mas não me interesso demasiado por tolices, por mim pode apodrecer aí, lhe tem bem merecido.

— Porque?

— Porque matou a alguém.

Anthony empalideceu ao escutar isso, mas o sorriso zombador de Ayrton lhe fez duvidar sobre a veracidade dessas palavras.

— Isso não é verdadeiro… porque não me diz a verdade?

— Se não me quer crer, lá você, mas é verdadeiro. —afirmou abandonando seu assento para ir para sua cama em onde se recostou tranquilamente. — Draco deixou morrer a alguém no hospital onde trabalha, não sei mais que isso e não é algo que me importe.

— Draco é bom… ele não pôde fazer nada mau, e Remus chora.

— Remus chora? —repetiu rindo-se. — Isso sim que é gracioso, o Professor de Defesa é um lorica!

— Eu choraria se papai fosse a prisão.

— Pois porque você também é um lorica… Eu não choraria por nada nem por ninguém. Se Draco está preso é porque merece.

— Não te creio!

Ayrton voltou a sorrir, então abandonou sua cama e regressou para sua mesa, sacou de seu interior um pequeno tubo de ensaio, e sem prévio aviso apressou a seu irmão pelo bracinho, sem importar-lhe lastima-lo.

— Ayrton!... Dói-me!

— Disse-te que era um lorica. Aguenta um pouco, que quero fazer um experimento, mas para isso preciso um pequeno favor de sua parte.

— Que coisa?

— Tão só fica-te quieto.

Ayrton colocou sua varinha sobre o braço de Anthony e depois de pronunciar um feitiço, a pele do garoto abriu-se deixando sair um chorro de sangue. Anthony retorceu-se de dor e quis libertar-se, mas a força de seu irmão era maior pelo que não pôde fazer nada para evitar que este colocasse o tubo e coletasse o sangue suficiente para encher ao topo. Em seguida voltou a realizar outro feitiço que fechou a ferida deixando uma tênue cicatriz que praticamente era invisível.

— Já vê?... disse-te que não te passaria nada.

— É mau! —exclamou secando-se as lágrimas com seu suéter depois de que seu irmão lhe soltasse para ir guardar o tubo em um das gavetas.

— Sim, o que você diga… Mas mais te vale não me jogar de cabeça ou eu mesmo lhe irei dizer aos que encarceraram a Draco que não o deixem sair nunca, e eles me obedecerão porque posso lhes fazer coisas más se não o fazem.

— Não, não faças nada contra Draco!

— Enfim, não me importo, de todos modos acho que ele se morrerá em prisão, e por suposto, também se morrerá o filho que espera, porque sabia que Draco está grávido verdade?... e segundo sei, Azkaban é o pior lugar do mundo, ninguém sobrevive muito tempo aí.

Anthony não quis escutar mais, saiu correndo se sustentando o braço, ainda tinha algo de dor pelo que seu irmão lhe fizesse. Não quis regressar a sala onde lhe davam classes e foi diretamente para sua habitação, aí podia estar a sós e chorar… não importava que dissessem que era um lorica.

Recordou a Draco, estava seguro de que era uma boa pessoa e seguramente estava em prisão injustamente. O loiro tinha-lhe ajudado a recuperar seu medalhão, devia ter um coração bondoso.

Se enjugou as lágrimas e foi para o quarto de seus pais, buscou na gaveta onde sabia que Harry tinha guardado o medalhão, não demorou em encontrar o cofre e sacou o presente que lhe dessem seus padrinhos. O teria perdido se não tivesse sido pela ajuda de Draco… graça a ele agora o tinha a salvo em suas mãos.

"_Não quero que Draco esteja em prisão"_ —sussurrou o apertando com força contra seu peito. —_ "Não quero que Remus esteja triste. Draco é bom, ele tem que sair livre porque é bom" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm**

**E agora, o que esse medalhão vai fazer? E como o menino sabe que o medalhão é poderoso?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	24. Difícil Decisão

**Capitulo vinte e quatro**

**Difícil decisão **

Harry ajoelhou-se junto a seu filho, tinha-lhe visto sujeitando o medalhão quando entrou a sua habitação, e suavemente lhe desprendeu das mãos. Não queria demonstrar o que sentia, mas estava seguro que tinha atingido a ver uma suave luz azul se desprendendo do medalhão.

— Que faz, Anthony? —perguntou-lhe fechando a gaveta em onde tinha voltado a colocar a joia para depois sentar a seu filho em suas pernas.

— Nada, só queria ver o medalhão… Estou triste por Draco. —confessou-lhe secando-se as lágrimas e aconchegando-se no peito de seu pai.

— Não se preocupe, carinho… Algo me diz que cedo regressará a casa.

Anthony suspirou fechando os olhos, estar nos braços de seu pai dava-lhe tranquilidade, já não queria se lembrar de nada, nem sequer de Ayrton, preferia não dizer o ocorrido com seu irmão… estava cansado.

Por sua vez, Harry guardou silêncio embalando a seu filho, preocupava lhe o que tinha visto, de modo que teria que fazer algumas averiguações para confirmar se o que temia era verdadeiro ou não.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco encontrava-se em sua cela, girando sobre si mesmo na incômoda cama no que tentava dormir sem sucesso. Finalmente suspirou sentando-se fatigado, até esse dia não tinha podido descansar como devia e lhe preocupava sua gravidez, já não estava tão seguro que o crescimento lento de seu ventre fosse normal, para então já contava com cinco meses e pela experiência que tinha com gravidezes masculinas durante sua formação médica, se encontrava no limite de considerar seriamente que algo mau sucedia.

No entanto, não queria se preocupar demasiado. De qualquer forma não podia fazer nada nesse lugar, não tinha permitido a visita de nenhum medimago nem enfermeira a não ser que se tratasse de uma urgência… tão só esperava não ter que a precisar.

Acariciou seu ventre tentando infundir-lhe ânimo a seus bebês para que conseguissem crescer e se desenvolver fortes e sãos. Seu coração bateu apressado quando escutou passos no corredor, mas em seguida se acalmaram quando compreendeu que não podia se tratar de Remus, ele devia estar repousando depois de sua transformação… ou pelo menos isso esperava.

Nunca se imaginou que quem aparecesse do outro lado da grade fosse seu pai. Não soube como reagir momentaneamente.

— Que faz aqui? —perguntou titubeante quando o guarda lhe deixou a sós com seu pai.

— Tenho vindo por ti… é livre.

Draco abriu muito os olhos com essas palavras, mas conhecendo a reputação de Lucius Malfoy não sabia se era tempo de celebrar ou sair fugindo.

— Não tema, tudo é legal. —afirmou Lucius contendo um sorriso pela desconfiança de seu ramo, preferiu omitir comentar a respeito de suas tentativas de suborno para servidores públicos. — Demonstrou-se que não tiveste responsabilidade na morte do filho dos Dunne.

— Mas… que?

— Draco, essa família era uma banda de estafadores. Não estavam em uma expedição comum e corrente em onde saiu ferido o garoto. Eles tinham uma granja de bicórneos, experimentavam com seu veneno conseguindo o intensificar modificando uma toxina que evitava a coagulação do sangue… por isso não pudeste deter a hemorragia.

— Está seguro disso?

— Sim, tudo tem ficado certificado, o garoto morreria tarde ou cedo, as feridas que recebeu não somente eram graves, também estavam contaminadas desse veneno que eles mesmos formularam e para o qual não existe antídoto. O casal Dunne sabia desde sempre, mas para não se ver envolvidos ocultaram tal informação a sua chegada ao hospital. Ao que parece encontravam-se em negócios com assassinos mais perigosos que qualquer comensal. Felizmente deu-se com eles também, e muito cedo serão julgados.

— Mas como se inteiraste de todo isso?

— Para ser-te sincero, acho que a sorte esteve de meu lado. Eu simplesmente os busquei com a intenção de melhorar a oferta para que retirassem a demanda, mas ao chegar a sua moradia os encontrei falando do sucedido com outro de seus filhos. Tive a boa fortuna que meu advogado me estivesse acompanhando e conseguimos que um par de camponeses que em ocasiões lhes ajudavam, acedessem a declarar em seu favor. Dessa forma facilitou-se muito o processo para conseguir sua liberdade… Pode abandonar esta horrível cela a partir deste momento.

Draco ainda não podia o crer, estava inteirado que mal fazia umas horas se lhe tinha negado a última apelação e agora estava livre como por arte de magia. No entanto, ainda que pudesse ir-se, não se sentia completamente inocente, mas finalmente suspirou, não ia ficar encerrado tendo a alguém que o precisava lá afora, e instintivamente, se lançou a abraçar a seu pai com força.

— Obrigado! —exclamou emocionado. — Obrigado, pai!

— Não me agradeça, Draco, ainda que tenha renunciado a meu sobrenome, segue sendo meu filho e não te ia abandonar quando mais me precisava.

— Perdoa-me por ter estado tão afastado de ti tanto tempo.

— Foi minha culpa também, permiti que o fizesse pensando que com o tempo voltaria, jamais me dediquei a recuperar sua confiança e por isso, me desculpo contigo.

Draco não podia achar que escutava essas palavras, seu pai era relutante a se desculpar com ninguém, mas o melhor de tudo, é que lhe estava correspondendo ao abraço… e se sentia bem. Já não recordava quando tinha sido a última vez que Lucius Malfoy se mostrasse nessa faceta humana, pelo menos com ele.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus tentava pôr-se em pé para sair da enfermaria, já levava demasiado tempo aí e precisava ir a Azkaban, não importava que não o deixassem entrar, pelo menos queria estar cerca de Draco, de outra forma sentia que lhe abandonava. Poppy não deixava de repreender-lhe tentando o fazer voltar a sua cama sem sucesso.

— Perdão, Poppy, mas já te disse que não ficarei, me sinto bem e forte, não insista mais. —assegurou, tentando não ser muito agressivo com a enfermeira que só pretendia cumprir com seu trabalho.

— Mas, Professor… é você um néscio!

— Não o discuto, agora mesmo me vou.

Remus terminou de abrochar-se sua túnica, mas quando ia dar um passo para a saída, o andar se lhe moveu e teve que voltar a se apoiar na cabeceira. A enfermeira esteve a ponto de recriminar, mas algo lhe fez girar a cabeça para onde o licantropo olhava trémulo.

Na porta encontrava-se Draco, e depois de um segundo de espera, correu para seu esposo abraçando-lhe com todas as forças de que era capaz. Não disseram nada, tão só se abraçaram contendo as lágrimas, e Poppy teve que aceitar que o melhor era se retirar e os deixar sozinhos, seguramente teriam muito de que falar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Umas horas mais tarde, todos se tinham reunido na enfermaria, notificados por Poppy, ninguém quis ficar sem se assegurar que realmente Draco estava de regresso. O que não se esperavam era o ver a ele na cama que fosse de Remus e ao licantropo lhe obrigando a ficar deitado.

— Faz favor, façam algo para fazer entrar em razão a este homem. —grunhiu Draco voltando a tentar levantar-se.

— Já te disse que não se moverá daí até que Poppy te faça uma revisão, quero que estejamos seguros de que tudo está bem. Agora que se comprovou sua inocência, não quero surpresinhas de outra índole.

Anthony correu e com algo de dificuldade trepou à cama para recostar-se abraçando a Draco, este lhe recebeu com um sorriso, sonhando em ter cedo a seus filhos em seus braços.

— Alegra-me muito que esteja de regresso, Draco.

— Obrigado, a mim também me faz feliz te ver de novo… Te estranhei, anão.

Anthony sorriu suavemente e suspirando fechou os olhos ficando deitado e ao pouco tempo dormia.

— Parece que tem jogado muito hoje. —comentou Draco.

— Acho que sim, o melhor será que me leve a dormir. —respondeu Harry acercando-se a carregar a seu filho. — Nos veremos depois, te felicito sinceramente, Draco, é bom te ter de regresso.

— Obrigado, Potter.

Harry sorriu-lhe e marchou-se com Anthony, Severus encontrava-se ocupado com alguns alunos pelo que não tinha podido lhes acompanhar. Poppy chegou então com todo o necessário para fazer a revisão a Draco, e depois de se assegurar que a gravidez cursava normalmente e regressar a alma ao corpo do casal de esposos, todos ficaram a comentar animados sobre o regresso do loiro.

Enquanto, Harry aproveitou que Anthony se tinha ficado dormido para ir para a lareira e em poucos minutos conseguiu conseguir entravar comunicação com suas melhores amigos até o outro lado do mundo.

— Harry, que alegria saber de ti! —exclamou Hermione enquanto brigava-se com Ron por obter uma melhor visualização através dos lumes da lareira. — Como tem estado? E Anthony?

— Olá garotos. Todos estamos muito bem, obrigado, e vocês?

— Também, quando vem a nos visitar? —interveio Ron.

— Não acho que possa ser cedo. —respondeu provocando que os rostos de seus amigos se entristeceram, ambos estavam seguros que o chamado poderia anunciar seu regresso. — O que queria é lhe perguntar a respeito do medalhão que lhe presentearam a Anthony.

— Há algum problema com ele? —perguntou Hermione sobrepondo-se da desilusão.

— Não o sei… acho que se ativou ou o ativei sem querer. Há alguma maneira de saber se tem cumprido já os três desejos?

— Não temos ideia. —assegurou Ron. — Acho que tão só deixa de funcionar. É que já tem pedido Anthony um desejo?

— Sim. Surpreendi-o pedindo que Draco saísse de Azkaban, e…

— O furão em prisão? —exclamou Ron.

— Assim é, teve um problema e tudo parecia indicar que terminaria passando em alguns anos em prisão, no entanto, depois de que Anthony formulasse seu desejo de que saísse, estranhamente o caso se resolveu e hoje o temos de volta, absolvido completamente de qualquer cargo.

— Pois vá maneira de malgastar um desejo… ajudando ao furão!

— Não me parece, em realidade acho que tem sido algo bom, confio na inocência de Draco.

— E desde quando?

— Já, Ron, isso não importa, o que quero é que, se fica algum desejo, o saber.

— Pois como te dissemos. —interveio Hermione. — Achamos que tão só deixará de funcionar, mas por se as dúvidas deve de ter cuidado, Harry.

— Sei-o, já o pus baixo feitiços, ninguém mais poderá o encontrar, só eu.

— Bem, essa foi boa ideia.

— Obrigado, Hermione. Suponho que devi o ativar acidentalmente depois de voltar, devi tomar mais medidas de cuidado antes, mas isso já não importa agora… e a propósito, também queria lhes perguntar se pedir desejos provoca algum efeito no menino.

— Não, nenhum… Porque o diz?

— Tenho notado a Anthony algo cansado, sempre tem sido muito inquieto, vocês o sabem muito bem, mas todo o dia mal tem falado e fica dormindo à cada momento.

— Não, Harry, deve ser um vírus ou algo assim, mas não é consequência do medalhão. Prometo-te que nos asseguramos muito bem de que fosse inofensivo para quem o usasse, jamais daríamos algo perigoso a seu filho.

— Sei-o, obrigado.

Harry despediu-se de seus amigos, foi assegurar-se que Anthony estivesse bem, lhe viu dormir profundamente, sua respiração era tranquila e por alguns minutos ficou lhe acariciando o cabelo. Pelo menos agora podia ficar ao cuidar mais tempo, o fato de ter dado as classes de Remus lhe tinha tão pressionado, e não tanto pelo ônus de trabalho, senão por Ayrton… Agora entendia a Severus mais que nunca.

Esse menino era incrivelmente perturbador!... nunca ninguém lhe tinha sacado tanto de suas lacunas, e Ayrton quase o conseguiu quando em uma classe esteve a ponto de lastimar a um de seus colegas com um feitiço aparentemente mau feito. Harry teve que intervir e resultou com uma queimadura em seu braço. Preferiu não lhe dizer nada a Severus, sobretudo porque Poppy pôde o curar com facilidade, e sabia que o garoto buscava mais problemas com seu pai que com ele.

Decidiu melhor esquecer o incidente, e agora podia respirar relaxado. Já era cerca de meia-noite quando lhe deu um beijo na testa de seu filho e regressou a sua habitação. Severus ia entrando nesse momento, e Harry apressou-se a recebê-lo com um amoroso abraço.

— E agora porque tão carinhoso, rabisco? —perguntou correspondendo fascinado a espontânea demonstração de amor.

— Porque amo-te muito, e sempre sou carinhoso contigo, não me levante falsos.

— De acordo, se você diz… —respondeu divertido. — E Anthony?

— Dorme, e podemos aproveitar o tempo para jogar um pouquinho que te parece? —insinuou fazendo uso de seus lábios para acariciar o pescoço de seu esposo.

— Segues tão ganoso… Bom, por mim encantado, mas quisesse ver a Anthony, não o vi em todo o dia.

— Quem manda-te chegar tão tarde!... agora dorme e o deixa descansar que parece que o precisa. Você usa bem o tempo e aceita um banho relaxante que te darei, aproveita que amanhã é sábado e podemos nos levantar tarde.

— Nem tanto, Albus citou-me em seu despacho a primeira hora, quer que falemos sobre uns alunos que andam de problemáticos… ainda que suspeito que seguramente se queixará de Ayrton, nesta semana tem andado mais labrestado ainda, parece que brigou com outros garotos.

— Bem, mas isso será até manhã, agora esquece tudo e vamos à tina… te prometo que não te arrependerá.

Severus olhou a porta que conduzia ao quarto de seu filho, sentia desejos do ver e o abraçar, mas Harry lhe puxou para o banho e já não se resistiu mais, passar uns minutos saboreando as ardentes caricias de Harry era algo impossível de se negar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À manhã seguinte, Harry levantou-se feliz, ainda que seu sorriso apagou-se quando buscou a Severus a seu lado e não o encontrou. Odiava que Dumbledore lhe escravizara tanto, agora tinha que se aguentar as vontades que tinha de acordar da maneira que mais gostava ao professor, e a dele também… mas nem modo, devia resignar-se com o sabor da masculinidade de seu esposo obtida a noite anterior.

Foi diretamente para ao quarto de Anthony, o menino continuava dormindo pelo que Harry se recostou a seu lado lhe movendo suavemente.

— Acorda, campeão. São quase as nove.

Anthony removeu-se queixando-se e voltou a dormir-se rapidamente, Harry suspirou, tivesse querido deixá-lo dormir mais, mas achou que era melhor insistir.

— Anda, Anthony, não seja preguiçoso… Tem que se levantar.

— E papai? —perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

— Teve reunião com Dumbledore, mas ontem à noite disse-me que nos esperaria na sala dos Professores, almoçaremos todos juntos para lhe dar as boas-vindas oficiais a Draco… Ele te agrada, não? Suponho que quererá o ir ver.

— Sim… mas, quero a papai.

— Por isso, tem que te levantar. Escuta, nos banharemos e iremos com papai, sim?

Anthony assentiu e fazendo um esforço abandonou sua cama, ainda caminhando cambaleante foi ao banho para duchar-se, e enquanto o fazia, Harry foi ao seu para fazer o mesmo. Assim que esteve pronto voltou por seu filho, surpreendendo-se de encontrá-lo nu sobre a cama, ainda úmido pelo banho, mas a ponto de ficar novamente dormido.

— Anthony, já é hora. —instou-lhe ajudando-lhe a pôr-se de pé sobre a cama. — É um frouxo, carinho, mas eu te ajudarei a vestir.

— Não sou um menino pequeno, posso o fazer sozinho. —protestou debilmente.

— Sei que pode, mas anda demasiado adormecido, e se não nos apressamos chegaremos tarde. —respondeu enquanto colocava a roupa interior do garoto e em seguida pôr lhe uma calça branca e camisola escura, o menino tão só deixava-se fazer mas seus olhinhos voltavam a fechar-se ocasionalmente. — Olha que formoso está meu bebê! —exclamou Harry abraçando-lhe, com toda intenção de lhe dar ânimo. — Precioso!

— Não sou precioso. —voltou a protestar, quase sem forças, deixando-se cair sobre Harry para abraçar-lhe. — Leva-me carregado sim?

— De acordo… Me sacará uma hérnia, campeão, mas por ti o permitirei.

Anthony não respondeu, tinha voltado a fechar os olhos descansando no ombro de Harry. Quando chegaram à sala de Professores já a maioria se encontrava aí, Anthony se incorporou lhes olhando.

— Onde está papai?

— Já não deve demorar em chegar. —respondeu-lhe Draco. — Dumbledore chegou faz uns minutos, disse que Severus viria assim que terminasse de castigar a uns alunos.

— Quero a papai. —gemeu voltando a recostar-se sobre o ombro de Harry.

— Que lhe passa? Noto lhe muito decaído. —interveio Remus.

— Sim, espero que se lhe passe cedo, não tem tido febre nem nada, tão só parece se sentir cansado. Mas vamos almoçar, não quero importunar este momento com vírus infantis.

Todos assentiram ao ver que Harry se mostrava confiado em que nada mau sucedia. O moreno sentou a seu filho a um lado, mas o menino olhou seu almoço sem vontades e voltou a buscar as pernas de seu pai para sentar-se adormecido nelas.

— Sentes-te mau, amor? —perguntou Harry beijando a testa de seu filho, corroborando que realmente não tinha febre. — Dói-te algo?

— Não… Só preciso a papai. —insistiu Anthony em um débil suspiro.

Harry não respondeu, penteou o cabelo de seu filho lhe retirando da cara e olhou para Draco, quiçá era momento de pedir sua ajuda como medimago, mas o loiro empalideceu compreendendo a intenção de Harry. Não teve ocasião de dizer nada, pois Anthony se incorporou ligeiramente olhando para a porta e murmurou um suave "Papai" que os fez a todos olhar para lá, se surpreendendo por igual ao ver que a porta se abriu um par de segundos depois e Severus aparecia.

De imediato, Anthony estendeu os braços para ele, lhe chamando quase com angústia. Severus olhou-lhe e foi para ele lhe sustentando.

— Que esta sucedendo aqui? —perguntou depois de estreitar a seu filho contra seu peito.

— Não sei, não tem deixado de perguntar por ti. —assegurou Harry pondo-se de pé, alarmado pela acentuação na palidez de seu esposo.

— Sua magia está baixa… isto não é normal.

Severus girou sobre seus talones para sair do salão, Harry correu atrás dele enquanto os demais se olhavam entre si sem compreender do tudo. Harry não sabia que passava, mas não se apartou deles. Olhou como ao chegar a sua habitação, Severus recostou a seu filho sobre sua cama, teve que fazer um esforço para poder soltar de seus bracinhos, e depois se despojou rapidamente de sua túnica, tirou a camisola de seu filho e voltou a se abraçar a ele, mantendo suas peles em suave contato.

Harry olhava aquilo sem entender, mas notou que o rosto de Anthony se suavizava e parecia estar muito cômodo dormindo agora sobre o peito de seu pai.

— Podes-me explicar que sucede? —perguntou recostando-se a seu lado.

— Não o sei bem, tão só sinto sua magia muito débil. Seguramente por isso me precisava, nossas magias são inteiramente compatíveis, por isso nos reconhecemos de imediato como pai e filho, Harry, ainda que ao princípio não o entendêssemos. Mas sabemo-lo, a cada que estamos juntos, sua magia e a minha provocam flashs muito formosos, hoje estão demasiado débeis.

— E acha que seja por algum vírus?

— Não o sei, mas não se preocupe, neste momento se está alimentando… em um par de dias estará como novo.

— Quer dizer que está tomando de sua magia?

— Assim é.

— Não é perigoso para ti? —perguntou preocupado.

— Não. Anthony é um menino pequeno e não tomará demasiado, sua magia lhe impulsionava a me buscar e só fará uso do necessário. Eu me reporei facilmente. Ademais, por meu filho seria capaz de dá-la toda… te asseguro que é uma sensação gratificante saber que neste momento está se fortalecendo de mim.

— E porque não tomou da minha? Eu também sou seu pai.

— Não seja zeloso, rabisco. —riu ligeiramente ao ver o brilho indignado de Harry. — Nesta ocasião tocou-me ser o portador ganhador.

Harry franziu o cenho fingindo-se molesto, ainda que reconhecia que seu coração albergava uma explosão de orgulho ao ver a Severus e Anthony sendo um mesmo. O resto do dia passaram-no aí. Remus e Draco, junto com Dumbledore, foram vê-los para assegurar-se que Anthony estivesse bem, e ainda que o garoto continuava dormindo, se lhe via bem mais reposto e poderia se dizer que até sorria em sonhos, como se desfrutasse de sentir a magia de seu pai enchendo seu corpo.

Harry tentou atendê-los à perfeição, algo que a Severus lhe causou muita graça e não desaproveitava para se debochar dele ao o ver lhe levar sucos e frutas para que comesse enquanto terminava o processo. O garoto mostrou-se indiferente ante isso, o único que queria era que seu esposo e filho estivessem bem.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao entardecer, Anthony já tinha acordado e brincava com seu pai, mas mesmo assim, preferia continuar cerca de Severus e este não se opôs em nenhum momento, lhe era fascinante se sentir tão útil para seu filho.

Jantaram os três juntos, na cama, e isso resultou ser divertido para todos. Mas no momento em que Anthony alongou seu braço para tomar uma tostada da mesinha, Harry notou algo estranho nele. Suavemente apanhou lhe revisando lhe com minuciosidade, a cicatriz era praticamente invisível, mas aí estava, disso não tinha dúvida.

— Como te fizeste isto, Anthony? —perguntou preocupado.

— Eh?... não sei. —murmurou soltando-se para ocultar seu braço e voltar a abraçar-se de Severus.

— Como que não sabe? Porque está me mentindo, Anthony? —recriminou Harry com severidade. — Sabe bem que não gosto que me minta, de modo que agora mesmo me diz como ou quem te feriu assim.

— Harry, tranquiliza, provavelmente tivesse-a desde faz tempo, quiçá cortou-se em algum jogo. —interveio o outro pai.

— Claro que não, Severus! Conheço bem a meu filho e sei que não tinha esta cicatriz e também sei que me mente com o qual me tem muito decepcionado.

— Não, papi, não te enojes comigo. —pediu começando a soluçar.

— Então responde-me e diga como se feriu!

— Foi… foi Ayrton, fez com sua varinha, mas curou-me em seguida!

Harry abandonou a cama bufando enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro, não tinha que se pôr a pensar demasiado para saber o que sucedia. Severus teve a mesma conclusão, respirou fundo querendo não estar vivendo esse momento, mas não tinha muitas esperanças. Finalmente Harry abandonou a habitação deixando-lhes sozinhos.

Anthony sentia-se mau por ter traído a seu irmão, mas Severus acalmou lhe até que finalmente conseguiu o deixar dormindo. Sabendo que já não corria perigo se lhe deixava só, foi em busca de Harry para seu quarto matrimonial. O jovem moreno encontrava-se sentado ao fio da cama, e sua mirada fixa no tapete com o cenho franzido mostrava quçao enfurecido encontrava-se.

— Não sei que pensas, mas…

— Sim sabe, Severus! —interrompeu lhe pondo-se de pé para enfrentar a seu esposo. — Ayrton ultrapassou-se nesta ocasião e não penso o permitir, por sua culpa meu filho esteve em perigo!

— Harry, seguramente estás mal interpretando-o, o mais provável é que se tenha tratado de um acidente, não julgue a Ayrton tão precipitadamente.

— Não é precipitado! —exclamou a cada vez mais furioso. — Ayrton odeia a Anthony e sei que é capaz de qualquer coisa, esse garoto é demasiado estranho, não gosto!

— Não posso achar que seja precisamente você quem pronuncie tais palavras. —respondeu com calma, mas franzindo o gesto. — Você, Harry Potter, quem odiava que se lhe olhasse como um fenômeno, achei que teria mais entendimento para Ayrton.

— Eu jamais feri a ninguém e não posso compreender a quem tem lastimado a meu filho!

— Ayrton é um menino, não é capaz de lastimar intencionalmente! —assegurou sem poder evitar levantar a voz.

— Já o fez!... E advirto-te, Severus… —agregou acercando lhe para golpear o peito de seu esposo com seu dedo índice. —… se não faz algo para controlar a esse pequeno demônio, o farei eu. Se Ayrton atreve-se a voltar a tocar a meu filho, vai conhecer a Harry Potter!

Harry empurrou a Severus para fazer-se caminho e regressar ao quarto de seu filho, não queria ficar na mesma habitação que seu esposo, estava demasiado furioso pelo que passava e tinha que fazer coleta de todas suas forças para não ir até onde Ayrton para gritar a esse menino umas quantas verdades.

Ao ficar só, Severus permaneceu uns minutos no mesmo lugar. As últimas palavras de Harry ficaram gravadas em sua mente… estava realmente preocupado pela ameaça, sabia-o capaz de tudo.

Rapidamente saiu em busca de Ayrton, e não se importou que o garoto estivesse encerrado em seu quarto, a abriu com ajuda de sua varinha para em seguida pôr um feitiço de silêncio e de intimidem e assim evitar que ninguém lhe interrompesse. Ayrton não se amedrontou pela violenta entrada de seu pai, deixou o livro que lia sobre sua cama e cruzando seus braços por embaixo da nuca, lhe olhou lhe sorrindo zombador.

— Tem você muito maus modos, Senhor, ainda que seja chefe de casa deveria de tocar à porta, pelo menos.

— Que demônios pretendia fazer com Anthony?! —bramou acercando-se para ficar cerca da cama, com os punhos apertados contendo-se de não mostrar todo o que sentia.

— Explica-me, faz favor? —pediu com todo o cinismo que pôde.

— Pudeste deixá-lo sem magia, Ayrton, e sabe-lo, você sabe que o que lhe fez foi realmente perigoso!

— Bah, exagera… Se refere-te ao pequeninho drenagem, pois não foi de grande importância, tão só estava fazendo alguns experimentos.

Severus surpreendeu-se ao notar a frialdade de Ayrton. O garoto levantou-se e caminhou para sua mesa de onde sacou um tubo de ensaio que continha restos de sangue.

— Sabia que Anthony e eu temos quase a mesma genética mágica? —comentou com particular interesse. — É muito interessante, algo que não me esperava, eu só queria saber que tanta compatibilidade tínhamos e me surpreendi ao ver que era praticamente idêntica, pelo menos na parte que vem de ti. Sei que as possibilidades de que um filho herde o ônus mágico idêntico a um de seus pais é sumamente estranho, sobretudo tendo tantas combinações possíveis de acordo à ascendência… Minha parte Malfoy reúne os requisitos de qualquer genética, combinação de gerações, mas a sua não, e a de Anthony também não.

Severus não dizia nada, tão só lhe escutava absorto por aquelas descobertas. Ayrton caminhou ao redor de seu pai em uma atitude pensativa e extasiada.

— Porque terá sucedido duas vezes em nossa família? —questionou estudando a expressão de seu pai. — Poderia dizer-me?... ou é que talvez há algo que estejas me ocultando?... creio, Severus, que estou a ponto de acabar com sua mentira.

— Está-te equivocando, um menino como você não…

— Ao igual que contigo, Severus… —lhe interrompeu, indiferente a qualquer pretexto que pudesse dizer. —… os três somos como uma mesma pessoa magicamente falando… ainda que, suponho que sabe que eu conto com uma vantagem que vocês não têm.

O moreno já não pôde dissimular sua preocupação ante a mirada triunfante que lhe dirigiu seu filho, a fúria que sentiu pelo medo de que Anthony tivesse saído seriamente afetado se minguou pela angústia que agora predominava em seu acelerado coração. Estava realmente assustado, um menino de doze anos não tivesse podido realizar essas averiguações… a ele mesmo lhe teria levado tempo e muitos conhecimentos para poder realizar os feitiços que deviam se utilizar.

— Não o lastimes... —pediu sem poder evitar que sua voz se avariasse. —… faz favor.

— É tão divertido ver-te suplicando, Severus! —exclamou cacarejando de seu pai. — Me esta gostando muito este jogo… acho que experimentarei mais com seu filho. É tão doce e ingênuo que até dá riso!

— Ayrton, basta, não te permitirei que atue desse modo!

— Você não pode o impedir, se quero fazer algo o faço, recorda que já não é meu pai e portanto esse engendro também não é meu irmão! Eu o odeio, o odeio com todas minhas forças e me encantaria que esse estúpido desaparecesse de minha vida!

Os olhos negros de Ayrton refulgiram de um brilho vermelho que lhe dava a raiva e o ódio para todos. Severus ficou impávido olhando um sentimento tão atroz em um garoto de tão só doze anos, o coração rompeu-se lhe pensando em que tinha falhado como pai.

Quis abraçá-lo, mas nem isso pôde, Ayrton demonstrou o avanço em sua magia e um singelo movimento de varinha arrojou o corpo de seu pai contra a parede. Severus sentia-se muito confundido, não podia enfrentar a seu filho e lhe doeu intensamente o ver ainda lhe apontando, soube que Ayrton seria capaz de qualquer coisa, o ódio em seus olhos o dizia… Baixou a mirada se mordendo o lábio inferior. Sim, definitivamente tinha falhado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Mais tarde, o Professor tinha-se encerrado em seu laboratório. Furioso secava-se algumas lágrimas que ocasionalmente brotavam lhe impedindo ver o que fazia, não ia permitir que nada lhe desconcentrara, tinha tomado a decisão mais difícil de sua vida mas não retrocederia.

Uns minutos mais tarde, saiu do laboratório o qual deixou protegido para que ninguém entrasse enquanto durasse sua ausência. Saiu de Hogwarts, e dantes de desaparecer voltou a secar-se as lágrimas, agora não era momento de chorar pese a que sabia que ia direto a uma condenação definitiva.

Um segundo mais tarde apareceu na sala da mansão Malfoy.

Lucius ia subindo para seu quarto quando escutou a chegada de alguém, e só tinha poucas pessoas que estavam autorizadas para atravessar as barreiras de proteção. O coração deteve lhe ao girar-se e descobrir a Severus de pé em frente a ele.

— Tinha razão… —começou Severus olhando ao loiro. —… tentei fazê-lo sem ti, mas não pude… te preciso, Lucius.

— Severus…

— Usa a maldição, faz o feitiço, invoca o que tenha que invocar, mas me ajuda ao fazer… Ayrton o precisa!

O loiro não respondeu nem fez nenhum gesto, nem de triunfo nem de enfado, tão só retrocedeu os degraus que tinha subido, e tomando suavemente a Severus da mão, começou de novo a ascensão lhe levando com ele.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que será que acontece com esse menino? Ta cada dia mais esquisito e mesquinho, egoísta também.**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	25. Prova de Amor

**Capitulo vinte e cinco**

**Prova de amor **

Severus olhava pela janela a chegada do amanhecer, sentiu que alguém se aproximava, mas não se girou, continuou imóvel e com seus olhos inexpressivos fixos nas cores laranja do céu.

— Está bem? —perguntou o loiro, atrevendo-se a fazer suavemente a um lado o cabelo de Snape para poder colocar sua mão no ombro do moreno e estreita-lo.

— Sim… Quer me acompanhar a ver a Ayrton?

— Por suposto, serei feliz de vê-lo outra vez. —sorriu enquanto estendia um recipiente com um líquido azul claro. — Bebe.

Severus obedeceu e depois de esvaziar o conteúdo do frasco permaneceu um momento com os olhos fechados, para depois empreender o caminho para a saída. Lucius ficou um segundo em seu lugar, desanimado de não ter sido esperado, mas quando viu ao moreno deter na porta e voltear a lhe olhar, então foi a seu alcance. Surpreendia-lhe e perturbava sentir-se sempre tão dependente das reações de Snape, mas ao mesmo tempo, achava que valia a pena quando gestos como esse lhe aceleravam o coração ainda que soubesse que não tinha razão para isso.

Ao chegar ao colégio notaram a quietude predominante das manhãs de domingo, em silêncio dirigiram-se para o laboratório de Severus. Este olhou como nesse momento se destilava a última gota sobre um frasco. Com profundo cuidado tomou um tubo de ensaio que encheu com a substância escura.

Lucius esperava-lhe em silêncio enquanto via ao moreno realizar um par de feitiços sobre sua criação para em seguida voltar a reunir-se com o loiro.

Juntos voltaram a sair com rumo às habitações dos Slyhterin.

Ayrton ainda dormia quando escutou que a porta de seu quarto se abriu. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a seus dois pais juntos e sem dissimular seu espreguiçar incorporou-se sentando sobre a cama, talhando-se os olhos com sono.

— Vêm a repreender-me?... não acho que seja boa ideia, é temporão e tenho sono.

— Temos vindo a dar-te sua poção, Severus contou-me o que fez.

Ayrton levantou a mirada para ver a seu pai, ambos estavam muito sérios, mas seus olhos negros brilharam ao ver o tubo de ensaio, todo rastro de cansaço se esfumou, saiu de um salto da cama para se parar em frente a eles.

— É o de dantes! —exclamou surpreendido e emocionado, arrebatando a poção a Severus.

— Assim é, queremos que a tomes agora mesmo.

Ayrton, quem tinha-se girado para olhar de perto a poção, sorriu de maneira enigmática. Voltou a dar a cara a seus pais assentindo a sua petição, levou o tubo de ensaio a seus lábios, mas no último segundo terminou arrojando contra a parede ante a mirada estupefata dos dois adultos.

— Ayrton, disse que a tomaria se era a que sempre te fazia! —bramou Severus olhando com pesar o líquido negro desperdiçado no solo.

— E creste-me? —debochou-se indo sentar-se preguiçosamente em um cadeirão. — Ai, Severus, me desilusionas, cri-te mais inteligente!

— Ayrton! —lhe repreendeu Lucius agora. — Não posso achar que seja capaz de falar dessa maneira, é seu pai e já deve entender que sua atitude se está ultrapassando!

— Você também já me fartaste!... Não quero fingir mais que sou o menino obediente. Vocês têm subestimado minha inteligência, sei muito bem para que serve esse filtro, não é nenhum vitamínico, agora que tenho estado um tempo sem o tomar posso ver as coisas com mais clareza e gosto o que tenho encontrado.

— De que está falando?

— Não finja que não o sabe, papai. —respondeu o garoto olhando ao loiro. — Têm estado opacando minha magia por anos, e isso não lhe perdoarei… agora sei o que há dentro de mim, sinto as quatro magias e é essa quarta, a mais poderosa, o melhor que me passou, não tenho nenhuma intenção de que a anulem com suas medíocres tentativas, ficarei com o que possuo.

Ayrton usou seu varinha para mudar-se de roupa agilmente ante as miradas assombradas de seus pais, notavam o avanço de sua magia para um menino que mal estava por concluir em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O garoto saiu caminhando garbosamente, com o triunfo que lhe dava se saber com a saltem pelo cabo. Lucius deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre a cama, com a mirada fixa no chão.

— Talvez disse…?

— Sim, disse. —respondeu sentando a seu lado, com os ombros tão caídos como o loiro.

— Que vamos fazer agora?

— Vigiá-lo, isto tem sido minha culpa, eu o farei.

— Não é sua culpa, simplesmente achava que era o melhor, se eu posso entender isso, Severus, acho que você também deveria o fazer.

— Lucius, eu… acho que deveria me desculpar contigo, não achei que fosse passar isto, e ademais, não quero que pense que te estou usando ainda que o pareça.

— Usando-me você a mim? —inquiriu permitindo-se um tênue sorriso.

Severus também sorriu, ainda que com mais amargura, não podia fazer de outra forma nesse momento. Lucius tomou-lhe da mão tentando infundir-lhe ânimo.

— Te pagaria para que me usasses sabe?

— Deixa de caçoar. —pediu Severus suspirando cansado. — Será melhor que nos vamos.

— Deixa-me dar-te um abraço?

O moreno não se negou, e não porque quisesse um abraço do loiro, senão porque mal estava lhe prestando atenção, sua mente ia do comportamento de Ayrton à angústia por Harry. Lucius decidiu aproveitar o momento e suavemente atraiu a Severus abraçando-se dele. Justo nesse momento a porta abriu-se e entrou Ayrton.

— Caramba!... que coisa mais inesperada. —comentou sorridente. — Que pensaria Harry se visse isto?

— Ayrton, não faça teias de aranha em sua cabeça, e te proíbo que tente meter a seu pai em problemas porque eu mesmo me encarregarei de te desmentir. —assegurou Lucius com firmeza.

— Já, tranquilos, que não direi nada. Eu tão só voltei para me levar um livro que esqueci… os deixo sozinhos para que sigam com seus carinhos, par de travessos.

Depois de piscar um olho, Ayrton saiu de sua habitação. Lucius sorriu nervosamente, voltando a apertar a mão ao moreno.

— Não abrirá a boca, não lhe convém.

— Acha que tenha alguma diferença?

Severus pôs-se de pé e depois de despedir-se curtamente do loiro saiu da habitação. Duvidou muito em regressar à sua, mas sabia que não ia poder o pospor demasiado tempo, de modo que ao entardecer, depois de passar a metade do tempo destruindo seu laboratório e a outra metade recompondo o perdido, entrou a seu quarto sentindo que as mãos lhe tremiam.

Harry estava sentado sobre sua cama, e ao vê-lo, rapidamente foi para ele.

— Onde estava? —perguntou preocupado. — Está enojado comigo?... entendo que o esteja, o que disse ontem à noite…

— Agora não tenho vontade de falar. —respondeu esquivando-lhe com a intenção de refugiar no banho.

— Sev, quero desculpar-me contigo, faz favor. —insistiu voltando a atalhá-lo. — Compreende-me, me exaltei e disse coisas sem pensar, mas é que quando se metem com meu filho sou capaz de reagir como feroz, é algo que não posso evitar, mas sei que ontem à noite falei a mais.

— Disse o que sentia, e não tem que se desculpar… tem deixado claro quais são seus sentimentos com respeito a Ayrton.

— Para valer, não te enoje comigo.

— Não estou enojado… tão só quero estar sozinho.

Severus fez a Harry a um lado, esqueceu-se do banho e foi encerrar-se em seu despacho. Harry ficou em seu lugar, mas para não deprimir-se a mais, exalou fundo e foi em busca de seu filho, com Anthony podia se sentir melhor.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Em uma semana tinha passado, Harry estava satisfeito de ver que Anthony tinha voltado a ser o menino brincalhão e inquieto de sempre, mas sofria em silêncio ao ver que Severus se mantinha distante dele, quase não lhe falava, evitava sempre estar a seu lado, e já não dormia em sua cama, tinha feito do cadeirão de seu despacho um lugar para passar as noites, que ainda que incômodo, não o abandonava.

O leito matrimonial sentia-se tão frio e vazio que Harry não podia evitar chorar a cada noite, nenhum de suas tentativas por acercar a seu esposo dava resultado e estava começando a se assustar… estaria vivendo o final de sua relação?

Ainda que ambos tentaram ocultar dos demais, foi impossível que não se dessem conta. Os dois luziam muito tristes à cada momento e só trocavam palavras quando Anthony estava presente, em frente a ele simulavam que nada passava, mas quando o menino se ocupava de seus estudos ou se ia jogar, voltavam novamente ao silêncio.

Harry era quem mais parecia tentar romper com isso, mas quando abria a boca, Severus se marchava sempre com algum pretexto.

— Pois que lhe fez, Potter? —perguntou Draco depois de que em um dia, já quase em um mês depois, Severus fingiu não ter escutado que Harry lhe propunha dar um passeio depois do jantar e se marchou para suas habitações se levando a Anthony consigo.

— Já me desculpei com ele, e realmente não acho que seja para tanto, mas acho que já não lhe interesso como dantes. —respondeu triste.

— Dá-lhe tempo, Harry. —propôs Remus. — Severus é orgulhoso, mas não acho que queira te perder, você e Anthony são sua família.

Harry assentiu em um suspiro, não pôde dizer mais, pois Draco se dobrou sobre si mesmo gemendo afogadamente.

— Que passa? —perguntou Remus pondo lhe toda sua atenção.

— Parece-me que seus filhos já querem nascer.

— Mas, ainda não é tempo não?

— Não acho que isso lhes interesse muito… mas tranquilo, é normal que se adiante sendo gêmeos, leva à enfermaria, faz favor.

Remus assentiu tranquilizando-se pela serenidade que mostrava seu esposo. Harry decidiu ir com eles para ajudar no que fosse necessário.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Draco tinha-se recusado a ser transladado a San Mungo, nenhum argumento pôde convencê-lo e acedeu só a que um medimago experiente em gravidezes masculinos fosse ao atender a Hogwarts. Uma cesárea era imprescindível, mas quando ele mesmo se assegurou que seus filhos estavam bem e o risco era o mesmo em um lugar que em outro, Draco decidiu que se levasse a cabo na enfermaria.

Os demais tiveram que aceder a sua petição, se enviou por um medimago que anestesiara, e foi a mesma Poppy quem se encarregaria de assistir na cirurgia. Remus ficaria como espectador a petição mesma do loiro e todos os demais deveram sair.

Harry encontrava-se com Dumbledore em um cadeirão de uma improvisada salinha de espera quando viu entrar a seu esposo. Este lhe olhou um segundo antes de dirigir para o diretor do colégio.

— Acabo de receber sua mensagem, como está Draco?

— Parece que bem, ainda não sabemos muito.

— Têm avisado a Lucius? —perguntou preferindo não olhar a seu esposo, um bufo de sua parte lhe avisou que sua pergunta não era bem recebida.

— Não, sinceramente não o pensei.

Severus assentiu murmurando algo que Harry escutou como "eu o farei". Depois de vê-lo sair, Dumbledore olhou a seu ex aluno notando seu decaimento e desejos de chorar.

— Que está passando entre vocês?

— Quisesse sabê-lo… ainda que provavelmente a resposta seja dolorosa.

Dumbledore não disse nada, nem sequer quando Severus voltou e se sentou a seu lado e não junto a Harry. Um pouco depois Lucius fez seu arribo, olhou-lhes aos três sentindo-se completamente fora de lugar, por um momento pensou em marchar-se sabendo que sua presença causava tal incomodidade, mas era seu filho quem estava dando a luz, de modo que não ia permitir que os ciúmes de Potter lhe afetassem.

Ocupou um lugar cerca de Severus agradecendo-lhe em um sussurro por ter-lhe avisado e uniu-se ao silêncio dos demais.

Uma hora mais tarde, por fim teve notícias.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Não tiveram que esperar muito para poder entrar. Harry sorriu ao ver a Remus embobado olhando um par de presépios colocadas junto à cama de Draco. Este luzia como se tivesse ido mais a um salão de beleza que ter saído de uma cirurgia, quase pôde o imaginar renegando de que entrasse ninguém até que não estivesse bem apresentável… realmente o loiro tinha chegado a lhe agradar o suficiente como para se sentir feliz por ele.

— Obrigado por vir. —saudou lhes Remus convidando-lhes a passar. — Apresento-lhes a Thelma e Allen.

Remus sustentou em braços a um dos bebês, estava ataviado de um traje azul e uma mantinha do mesmo tom. Lucius foi o primeiro em acercar-se, admirando a seu primeiro neto, e parecia-lhe formoso, seu cabelo era de um café dourado, mas suas facções eram mais parecidas às de Draco.

O recém estreado pai olhava-lhes desde sua cama, sem poder dissimular sua alegria ao ver a seu pai e a Remus sem discórdia entre eles, unidos pelo mesmo sentimento de orgulho e amor pelo bebê que olhavam.

Harry aproveitou para inclinar-se para o outro berço, sentiu uma enorme ternura ao ver a pequena bebê e não pôde evitar a sujeitar em braços. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha essa sensação de sustentar um menino tão pequeno cerca de seu corpo, e o rosa do vaporoso roupão que tinha o bebê lhe fez apertar os lábios para conter a emoção.

Buscou a Severus com a mirada descobrindo que este também lhe estava observando ainda que no último momento desviasse o rosto para dissimula-lo. Lentamente acercou-se para ele, mostrando à belíssima menina loira que levava.

— Parece um anjo verdade? —lhe sussurrou timidamente.

Severus girou-se a olhar ao bebê e assentiu. Nenhum deles se dava conta que todos tinham guardado silêncio e lhes observavam.

— Nós também queríamos ter uma menina… gostarias ainda?

— Harry…

— A mim sim, Sev, eu…

Severus levantou a mirada encontrando com os olhos esperançados de Harry, mas depois voltou a vista para sua esquerda a onde Lucius se encontrava sustentando agora a seu neto em seus braços. Então despediu-se rapidamente e saiu apressado como se tinha convertido em seu costume.

Lucius voltou a concentrar em seu neto, e Draco, tentando mudar o ambiente, pois parecia que Harry se ia pôr a chorar de uma hora para outra, lhe chamou adotando o tom que usava quando eram estudantes.

— Hey, Potter, cuidado com Thelma que não penso te fazer uma a ti.

Harry olhou-lhe sorrindo-lhe ligeiramente, caminhou para a cama pondo à menina em braços de seu pai.

— Felicito-te, Draco, sua pequena mimada é a menina mais formosa que tenho visto.

— Eu sei. —admitiu sem falsa modéstia. — E ainda que seguramente não será tão linda como Thelma, não duvido que cedo terás uma própria, ademais, que te valha, Potter, porque minha filha precisa uma amiga entre tanto garoto que terá a seu redor.

Esforçando-se em sorrir, o moreno assentiu, mas já não pôde ficar muito tempo, não suportava ter a Lucius tão perto quando uma dúvida se tinha apoderado de seu coração depois de atingir a notar o intercâmbio de miradas entre este e seu esposo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Essa noite, depois de dormir a seu filho, Harry voltou a sentir o ferrão na alma ao ver sua habitação vazia. Girou a cara para a porta que conduzia ao despacho e viu que tinha luz baixo dela, mas em seguida se apagou, suspirou pensando que Severus já se dispunha a dormir, novamente sem ele.

Pôs-se seu pijama para meter-se baixo as cobertas, mas não passaram nem dez minutos quando soube que não ia poder seguir assim por mais tempo. Já tinha rogado demasiado, era hora de saber a ciência verdadeira o que estava sucedendo.

Foi para o despacho de Severus, grunhindo ao ter que usar sua varinha para romper o feitiço que seu esposo tinha colocado para evitar que alguém entrasse. O professor encontrava-se recostado em seu sofá, de costas a ele, mas estava seguro que não dormia ainda. Acurtou a distância que os separava se ajoelhando para poder lhe falar, ainda que Severus fingia não se ter dado conta de sua presença.

— Sei que me escuta… —lhe disse suavemente. —… se não quer falar, está bem, mas me deixa te dizer o que sinto.

Harry sacou ar de seus pulmões, não queria se pôr a chorar, mas era demasiada a angústia que sentia que, por mais que o tentou, sua voz saiu avariada quando acariciou o cabelo de seu esposo espalhado pela orla do sofá.

— Amo-te, Sev, mas não posso seguir assim… Se já não me quer, só tem que me dizer, não sou estúpido e sei que as coisas não são o mesmo. Reconheço meus erros, no entanto, é-me impossível ir-me sem que me peça… não voltarei a te fazer o mesmo que faz seis anos, Severus, por isso te peço que o diga agora, diga que me vá, que já não quer que siga vivendo aqui e sairei de sua vida.

Harry esperou uns segundos sem obter resposta, finalmente voltou a tomar ar, e inclinando-se para perceber o aroma de Severus, fechou os olhos tentando gravá-lo para sempre em sua memória enquanto grossas lágrimas escapavam apesar de tudo umedecendo suas negras pestanas.

— Nem sequer para jogar-me vai voltar a dirigir-me a palavra? —soluçou quedamente. — Sev, acho que não se atreve a me reclamar minhas falhas… bem, estarei em nossa habitação, se em meia hora não vai, terei entendido que não quer me ver mais e então me irei. Deixarei a Anthony contigo, me vou conta que ele estará sempre melhor junto a ti e não teria o valor de voltar aos separar sabendo quanto se precisam, mas tenho que te advertir que virei ao ver todos os dias… se não quer que nos encontremos, tão só deixa uma mensagem com Dumbledore em onde posso passar por meu filho.

Harry pôs-se de pé e regressou a seu quarto. Tirou as lágrimas de seu rosto e dedicou-se a guardar suas coisas em um baú, não tinha nenhuma esperança de que Severus abandonasse essa atitude que se fixou nele por semanas.

Foi para o quarto de Anthony, aí novamente chorou. Seu filho dormia placidamente sem ter ideia do que estava passando entre seus pais. Harry deu-lhe um beijo na testa e com cuidado de não o acordar, tomou um dos pergaminhos do menino e escreveu sua despedida lhe explicando que cedo voltariam a se ver. Deixou a carta na cabeceira da cama e regressou ao quarto por suas coisas.

Acabava de abrir a porta levando seu baú atrás de si quando escutou um ruído a suas costas, instintivamente se girou a olhar. Severus estava na porta que conduzia a seu despacho e lhe olhava de uma maneira angustiante.

— Já me ia. —sussurrou Harry voltando a empreender a marcha.

— Espera… —pediu debilmente. —… Harry, não é você… sou eu.

— Essa é uma desculpa barata, Severus, é mais inteligente que isso… Não me subestime pensando que creria algo assim. Está enojado pelo que disse de Ayrton, isso é tudo, e se não podes me perdoar…

— É que é a verdade! —exclamou sem poder evitar levantar a voz com desespero.

Harry fechou a porta, intrigado pela voz afetada de seu esposo, e então viu-o chorar enquanto deixava-se cair sentado em uma cadeira atrás de ele, se cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

— Não posso permitir que se marche como se fosse um delinquente porque o que tem falhado aqui tenho sido eu.

— Severus…

— Voltei-te a falhar, Harry… igual que faz seis anos… voltei a enlodar nosso casal.

Harry demorou um par de segundos em processar essas palavras, negava-se a achar que significavam o que cria, mas parecia que não tinha nenhuma dúvida… os joelhos se lhe dobraram sentindo que o mundo se derrubava a seus pés.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Parece que Severus num aprende!**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	26. Guerra Perdida

**Capitulo vinte e seis**

**Guerra perdida **

Sabendo que as pernas não dariam para mais, Harry se sentou sobre seu baú. Sua respiração era contida e agitada por igual, não se atrevia a olhar a Severus, não duvidava que seguisse chorando e não estava seguro de que seu pranto chegasse a lhe avariar a alma como tivesse sucedido em qualquer outra ocasião.

— Devo-te uma desculpa, Harry, esses dias te fiz sentir mau quando sou eu quem tinha atuado como um miserável, o que fiz…

— Não o diga, não creio querer o escutar. —pediu debilmente.

— Mas…

— Que não o diga! —insistiu levantando a voz, Severus teve a bem colocar então um feitiço de silêncio para que seu filho não os escutasse. — Não posso, Severus, tão só não posso voltar a passar pelo mesmo! Você me prometeu que…! Prometeu!

— Perdão.

— Não, não "perdão"… quero saber porque! Quero ter uma explicação, algo que me faça entender porque se supostamente me amava… faz isso!

— Porque sou um imbecil, porque…

— Outra vez com o mesmo?!... Não, Severus, essa não é uma explicação!

Harry abandonou o baú e quase correndo foi para onde Severus permanecia sentado, lhe obrigou a levantar a mirada para se ver diretamente aos olhos, ambos choravam, ainda que as lágrimas de Severus escorregavam sem ruído, a única expressão em seu rosto era a dor em seus olhos negros. Por sua vez, Harry tentava não se pôr a gritar, mas lhe era impossível manter seus soluços em seu coração.

— Que demônios há entre vocês?!... Gosta, ama-lo?!

— Só te amo a ti, tão só a ti.

— Mas não sabe amar, Severus, porque eu não tenho permitido que nenhuma outra pessoa me toque, que ninguém mais entre em minha vida nem em meu coração!... Minha pele é só para ti, meu coração bate forte só por ti!... Porque não pode fazer o mesmo por mim?

— Harry…

Harry soltou o rosto de Severus e deu-lhe as costas calando-lhe dessa maneira, não cria no que pudesse dizer, e isso lhe doía, tinha sido demasiado difícil recuperar a confiança e esta voltava a se avariar. Uma horrível sensação apoderou-se de seu estômago, um medo muito ácido que lhe escoiça lhe provocando até náuseas.

— Fez por vingança? —perguntou soluçante. — Pelo que disse de Ayrton? Foi por isso, verdade?

— Não, Harry, não tem sido sua culpa… eu me equivoquei.

— E quantas vezes mais pensas que se equivocará novamente, Severus?... Se perdoasse-te, quantos dias destes teremos que viver?

— Perdoar-me? —repetiu sentindo de repente uma esperança à que quis aferrar-se com todas suas forças, por isso se pôs de pé buscando a Harry. — Poderia fazê-lo?

Harry não respondeu, se afastou de Severus se sentando no borde da cama, abraçando uma das almofadas enquanto secava seu rosto… Perdoar? Nem ele mesmo sabia porque tinha manifestado essa possibilidade, mas estava em suas mãos e a tentação de fazer era esmagador.

— Tenho tanto medo de perder-te como de ficar a seu lado… Não sei que seria mais doloroso, Severus, nem mais indignante para mim.

— Não pretendo um privilégio que não mereço, mas eu não creio poder viver sem ti.

— Você pode viver sem mim. —gemeu deprimido. — Não se importou arriscar-te a perder-me e dá-me coragem, Severus, porque parece que te sente amo e senhor de nossas vidas, está demasiado seguro de que te perdoarei tudo e isso provavelmente é minha culpa… Não se esforça, Severus, não se esforça por me manter apaixonado de ti.

O Professor não se moveu de seu lugar, podia compreender o ponto de vista de Harry, era verdadeiro, apesar do medo que tinha de perder, sempre achou que ao final terminariam juntos. Os remordimentos vieram duplicados a sua alma. Ia dizer algo quando Harry respirou fundo para continuar falando e decidiu o deixar o fazer.

— Eu sim não poderia viver sem ti... Que idiota sou ao o dizer! Não deveria, porque isso só aumenta sua soberbia, mas eu não quero te mentir… Lembro toda a dor de faz seis anos, o recordo e o sinto em carne viva, me resisto a voltar a passar por esses seis anos… agora por toda a vida.

— Fica-te, faz favor.

— Poderia responder-te facilmente que sim, que fico contigo, mas depois penso… E agora que condições poria? Que não volte a me enganar? Que não o volte a ver? Que o desapareça de sua vida?... isso já me prometeu, e inclusive renunciaste à custodia de Ayrton… e no entanto, não cumpriu… Diga-me que espero me ficando aqui, Severus, me diz e me convence que não estou sendo um iluso.

— Sei que não mereço sua confiança, mas te asseguro que te sou total e completamente sincero ao te dizer que no dia em que me disse que me amava fui o mais feliz de minha vida, que um sonho se fazia realidade ante meus olhos… Agora me olha, Harry, me olha e diga-me se não vê em mim que não te minto, que te amo inclusive mais que no primeiro dia, e que em um dia retribuirei o que te fiz sofrer.

— Não me interessa te ter beijando-me os pés para que te perdoe… Tão só queria lealdade de sua parte, Severus!... Porque é tão difícil dar-me isso?

— Não voltará a passar. Te prometo, amor, te prometo!

— Agora se sente culpado e pode prometer o que seja, mas chegará o momento em que o jogará novamente de menos, em que quererá ter o que seja que ele te dá.

— Não me dá nada, não quero nada dele!... Harry, você me conhece, sei que pode me ver e saber que te amo.

— Severus, não é o mesmo. —replicou desiludido. — É experiente em enganar, em fazer crer as pessoas o que não é.

— Também a ti, rabisco? —perguntou preocupado. — Também pensa que posso enganar com meus sentimentos?... Conhece-me melhor que ninguém, talvez tenha coisas que não esperava de mim, mas não há amor falso.

— E daí há falso, Severus?... Que me oculta? Porque sei que há algo, e quisesse o saber.

— Não posso te dizer, eu faria, mas… Confia em mim, faz favor! —pediu enfático.

— Irrita-me que lhe seja mais fiel a ele que a mim, não é justo, Severus! Eu sou teu esposo! —exclamou golpeando impotente a almofada, o professor guardou silêncio por uns segundos antes de continuar.

— Por meus filhos, Harry, que são o que mais amo, te dou minha palavra que nunca quis lastimar-te… sei que é cínico de minha parte estar te pedindo confiança, mas é que a preciso, Harry.

— Não… não posso confiar em ti.

Severus assentiu, não podia reclamar por essa desconfiança, mas se Harry continuava aí, se seguia lhe escutando… então continuava a esperança. Não sabia quanto tinha que rogar, que suplicar e implorar, mas por ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

— Só fica com o tempo quiçá possa convencer de meu amor. Ou se preferir, então fica-te para fazer-me a vida impossível, para que desquites tudo o que te fiz… mas não volte a se afastar… faz favor.

Harry respirou fundo, olhou a porta que o separava de seu filho, então voltou a soltar ar e assentiu… ainda que amava a Severus, não ficava aí por ele nem por esse amor apunhalado que doía… tão só não queria que seu filho voltasse a viver a separação de seus pais, e se ele sofreria igual aí que em qualquer outro lado, não tinha nenhuma diferença em permanecer junto a seu esposo.

— Seguirá dormindo no despacho… —disse em um suspiro enquanto secava suas bochechas com resignação. —… Nesta ocasião, Severus, muito temo-me que realmente se acabou, não posso me imaginar voltando a permitir que me toque, de modo que se quer seguir com ele, por mim não há problema, tão só seja discreto e que Anthony jamais se inteire de que já não estamos juntos.

Harry dirigiu-se para a porta do despacho, abrindo-a para dar-lhe o passo a Severus. Este compreendeu que não era o momento de insistir e atravessou a ombreira sentindo um golpe no coração quando a porta se fechou atrás de ele.

Ao ficar só, Harry se mordeu os lábios para já não chorar mais. Foi para a habitação de seu filho com a intenção romper a carta de despedida, e ao vê-lo quis dar-se ânimo de que estava tomando a melhor decisão.

Mas ao voltar a seu quarto e meteu-se baixo as cobertas, teve que afogar os soluços na almofada que ainda tinha impregnado o aroma de seu esposo. Fazia-lhe rabiar sentir-se estranhando lhe, querendo ir a seu lado e dormir em seus braços… ia ser muito difícil viver tendo-lhe tão perto e conter o desejo que sempre sentia por ele.

Nunca se tinha sentido tão covarde, mas era demasiado o medo de reviver naqueles dias… Se odiou, se odiou por não poder atravessar a porta e se marchar para sempre!

"_Porque demônios quero-te tanto, imbecil?!"_ gritou golpeando a almofada, aproveitando que ainda continuava com o feitiço de silêncio imposto na habitação.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Pela manhã seguinte, Harry sentia-se perdido na imensidão do castelo, agora que Remus tinha regressado a dar suas classes, ele já não tinha nada que fazer, e Anthony passava as horas estudando com seu Professor. Decidiu então fazer-lhe uma visita a Draco, dessa maneira mataria o tempo.

— Sucede algo? —perguntou Draco depois de notar que o moreno tinha estado em silêncio quase o tempo todo, sempre sustentando ao bebe em seus braços enquanto o loiro alimentava a seu filho varão. — Seguem mau as coisas com Severus?

— Parece-me que Thelma ficará sem uma amiga com quem jogar.

— Duvido-o, você e Severus têm superado muitas coisas, com toda segurança não demoram em voltar a andar de luxuriosos, Potter.

— Severus voltou-me a enganar com seu pai.

Draco guardou silêncio, amava a seu pai, mas tinha que reconhecer que seu comportamento com Severus era totalmente reprovável, no entanto, agora que sua relação tinha sanado, não queria se afastar novamente dele, por isso se absteve de realizar qualquer comentário. Harry compreendeu sua posição, sorriu-lhe com tristeza e voltou a concentrar-se em admirar a beleza da pequena menina… Ficaria com vontades de ter a sua própria, porque se de algo estava seguro é que não ia poder sacar a Severus de sua cabeça e de seu coração, lhe era aberrante pensar que outro homem pudesse entrar em sua vida.

Rememorava em seus dias na Escócia, quando descobriu seu amor por Severus e soube que era correspondido… A angústia por recuperar, por voltar a ter a seu lado a esse homem que lhe sorria e no que confiava lhe enchia de desespero… Perder a confiança para Severus era como se lhe tivessem tirado a segurança, lhe fazia se sentir perdido, flutuando sem direção na vida.

Voltou a pôr atenção no bebê, sofrendo por um sonho rompido… Se queria uma filha, era porque levaria o sangue de Severus, se não era assim, não tinha caso.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O aborrecimento conseguiu que Harry pensasse novamente em regressar a trabalhar. Já nem sequer tinha que pedir a opinião de Severus, de modo que uma manhã se foi só para o Ministério, sua documentação já tinha sido transladada e se até o momento não se tinha unido às filas de Aurores da Inglaterra era para continuar junto a sua família.

Mas Anthony agora estava bem cuidado, e Severus, dele preferia não se lembrar, inclusive o pensar lhe doía. As noites converteram-se em um tormento, seu corpo resistia-se a deixar de desejar que as mãos do Professor lhe tocassem, que seus lábios lhe enchessem de beijos, e ele poder retribuir-lhe com o maior prazer de que era capaz.

Não queria pensar que tinha obtido Severus em Lucius para ter caído novamente em seus braços, estava convencido de que o loiro se manteve afastado todo esse tempo, nunca teve indício de que vivesse atrás de seu esposo, de modo que tinha que ter sido Severus quem lhe buscasse… quem o tivesse saudades.

Sacou essas ideias de sua cabeça, tinha-as à cada momento e reapareciam sem pedir-lhe permissão. Esperava que agora que por fim conseguiu ser admitido no Agrupamento de Aurores, sua vida teria um sentido e sua mente, ocupada em seu trabalho, já não teria tempo de se atormentar.

Quando Severus se inteirou da decisão de seu esposo não lhe ficou outra opção mais que a aceitar, ainda que pelo menos esperou que isso o fizesse sentir melhor.

Uma noite, enquanto Severus colocava um cobertor sobre o sofá onde dormia, uns golpes na porta lhe interromperam. Pensou em ocultar a prova de que já não ocupava a cama matrimonial, mas preferiu se desfazer de quem se lhe ocorresse importunar a essa hora.

Para sua má sorte, quem estava na porta não era alguém fácil de jogar. Dumbledore entrou sem pedir permissão, e o pior de tudo, é que atrás dele ia Lucius.

Ambos homens notaram o sofá acondicionado para dormir, e seus rostos já sérios se surpreenderam por esse ato inesperado. Mesmo assim, não fizeram comentários, algo que Severus agradeceu em seu interior lhes convidando formalmente a ocupar um par de assentos em frente a sua mesa, dessa maneira os mantinha fora da perspectiva do que agora era seu novo dormitório.

— Passou algo com Ayrton? —perguntou preocupado.

— É relacionado com ele, verdadeiro. —admitiu Dumbledore com gravidade. — Lamento ter que lhe informar que ao passo que vai, com toda segurança, reprovará o curso.

— Sei que não tem apresentado bons exames, tenho sido o primeiro no notar, mas não acho que reprove, Albus. Ayrton é um garoto inteligente, sabe que isso não lhe convém, já verá como nos exames finais obtém as melhores qualificações.

— Isso não é suficiente, Severus, sua atitude não é a melhor… Tem estado brigando sem motivo algum, e com quem se lhe ponha enfrente, o único que busca são problemas.

— E daí é o que sugere?

— Talvez tenha que o suspender… Manda uma forte sanção e se até o momento não tem sido expulso tem sido por consideração ao sangue que leva, mas não posso permitir que cause estropícios no colégio, simplesmente não há maneira do fazer entrar em razão, nem sequer cumpre com os castigos que lhe impõem os Professores.

Lucius e Severus trocaram uma mirada alarmada, não era uma boa ideia sacar a Ayrton de Hogwarts. Eles podiam lhe dar uma educação privada, mas enclaustra-lo não era a solução, tinham a esperança de que conviver com amigos de sua mesma idade poderia lhe ajudar, não lhe fazer sentir abandonado.

— Peço-lhe que reconsidere essa decisão, Dumbledore. —pediu Lucius amavelmente ante o assombro do Diretor quem esperava-se uma altaneira por parte do loiro, após tudo fazia parte da junta de pais de família. — Eu pessoalmente falarei com meu filho, tentarei que peça uma desculpa a seus Professores por seu comportamento.

— Duvido muito que resulte, por isso tenho chegado no ponto de falar com vocês ao respeito… o lamento profundamente, mas Ayrton Lucius Malfoy Snape não será readmitido em seu segundo ano.

Dumbledore luzia sinceramente apenado, mais por Severus que por Lucius, mas as queixas constantes de Professores lhe tinham contornado a tomar essa decisão, nenhum corretivo funcionou em seu tempo, o garoto Malfoy era altaneiro com seus superiores, agressivo com seus colegas, e ainda que preferiu não o comentar para não alarmar mais a seus pais, tinha as versões confirmadas de que o comportamento de Ayrton podia se qualificar como cruel.

O Diretor marchou-se deixando-os sozinhos. Severus esfregou-se as têmporas tentando minguar a dor intensa em sua cabeça, sentia-se a ponto de estalar em mil pedaços… e às vezes pensava que quiçá seria o melhor.

Umas fortes mãos em seus ombros lhe sobressaltaram.

— Relaxa-te, acho que precisa uma boa massagem… e algo me diz que não virá ninguém a nos interromper. —lhe sussurrou Lucius ao ouvido.

Severus quis tirar-lhe as mãos de em cima, mas o loiro se teimou, e como seu ânimo se encontrava pelos solos, já sem força de lutar, se apoiou sobre a mesa indiferente ao fato de que Lucius afundasse seus dedos em seu pescoço e ombros tentando relaxa-lo infrutiferamente.

O loiro sentia-se feliz de poder tocá-lo, de tê-lo tão perto. Mais de repente, pareceu-lhe escutar algo que lhe estremeceu até a alma. Esqueceu-se do massagem para ajoelhar-se a um lado de Severus quem mantinha-se com o rosto oculto sobre seus braços.

— Se sente mau? —perguntou preocupado.

— Eu queria o ter comigo… renunciei a seu custodia, mas ao menos lhe via todos os dias e sabia dele… agora já nem isso poderei fazer.

A voz do moreno era a mais triste que jamais ninguém lhe tinha escutado, Lucius lhe sujeitou das mãos para o obrigar a se pôr de pé e ir ocupar um lugar no sofá, assim poderiam falar mais tranquilamente.

— Dou-me conta que as coisas não vão bem com Potter, também não. —comentou olhando o móvel disposto como cama. — Porque não vem comigo, Severus?... Porque não renúncia a ele e me dá uma oportunidade a mim?… você sabe que te amo, e que a meu lado também poderá estar junto a Ayrton.

Severus soltou sua mão que Lucius tinha mantido apertada. A oferta qualquer um podia a considerar razoável, com Harry parecia já não ter remédio, Harry continuava em sua posição e podia lhe entender… quiçá se se afastava dele estaria lhe dando a oportunidade de refazer sua vida com alguém mais, e se o fazia, então não concebia poder seguir nesse mundo... mas o pior de tudo é que essa seria a punhalada final para Harry, não, jamais lhe faria isso.

Pôs-se de pé, e indo para um lugar em uma gaveta, abriu um compartimento secreto ajudado por sua varinha. Algo sacou daí, e regressou a se sentar junto a Lucius, colocou na mesinha em frente a eles três cápsulas de vidro contendo um líquido morado sobre uma pequena caixa peltri, e a seu lado, um frasco contendo uma substância oleosa de uma tonalidade amarela.

— Que é isso, Severus? —perguntou Lucius sem compreender.

— Fiz faz em uns anos, estava convencido de que cometíamos um grave erro, o senhor Tenebroso tinha voltado e espreitava a Ayrton… Eu estava farto de meu papel de espião, não servia de nada, e estávamos em constante perigo… pensei que o melhor era terminar com tudo.

Lucius olhou as três cápsulas, compreendeu então seu conteúdo, e já não teve necessidade de perguntar quando ao voltear para Severus, lhe descobriu deixando sair suas lágrimas.

— Sev…

— A morte era a única solução… você, Ayrton e eu já não tínhamos cabida neste mundo, já não podia deixar de pensar no que sucederia se o Lord nos descobria, e me preocupava muito nosso menino.

— Porque não o fez?

— Te parecerá idiota… —gemeu soluçando. —… mas a noite em que eu ia pôr as cápsulas em nossas bebidas fui a Grimauld Place, precisava falar com Dumbledore para lhe dar a última informação que tinha conseguido para ele… e então o vi… vi a Harry, estava conversando com seus amigos, ria. —Severus teve que faz uma pausa para puxar ar, e ainda que seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso pela lembrança que vinha a sua mente, as lágrimas não cessavam. — E sabes que fez?... guardou silêncio ao ver-me… se corou e sorriu-me.

— Já não recorde isso se te lastima.

— Com só um sorriso me fez me esquecer de todo e querer seguir lutando por ele, para que um dia fosse feliz e livre… e o único que tenho feito é lhe estragar a vida!

— Já basta, Severus, não te martirizes desse modo.

— Se não acabei com minha vida então, não o farei agora… por ele, porque ainda que me odeie, vou morrer o defendendo, evitarei com todas minhas forças que volte a passar pelo mesmo, não me interessa que me cria um covarde mentiroso… ainda que jamais saiba nada, eu viverei por ele… por ele e por meus filhos.

Lucius guardou silêncio, alongou a mão para tomar as cápsulas… talvez não tinha uma destinada para Severus, mas quiçá…

O moreno apressou-se a usar sua varinha e fez explodi-las provocando que o conteúdo se esvaziasse na caixa peltri, então esvaziou sobre ela o líquido do frasco.

— Não serei culpado da morte de ninguém… Te defenderei a ti também, e a Ayrton.

— Mas…

— Lucius, tão só não me volte a pedir que esqueça a Harry. —disse suavemente, olhando aos olhos sentindo ternura pelo amor que via na cinza esperançado do loiro. — Não gosto de ter que te estar lastimando… simplesmente é com Harry ou com ninguém.

— Entendo.

— Dói-me o que passa com Ayrton, e quisesse o ajudar, mas agora tudo ficará em tuas mãos… —disse depois de se secar suas bochechas para se concentrar no que devia lhe preocupar agora. —… Seguirei buscando perfeiçoar a poção, confio em que em algum dia o conseguirei e então o obrigaremos à tomar, tão só te peço que não o envie a Drumstrang, fica a seu lado, suspeito que voltará a permitir que te lhe acerque agora que já não me veja… Sei que posso confiar em que você sim saberá o manejar, Lucius, você não falhará como o fiz eu.

Comovido pela frustração de Severus, Lucius atraiu lhe para abraçá-lo, gostava muito rodeá-lo pela cintura para apoiar de seu rosto no pescoço do moreno, dessa forma podia sonhar com que era correspondido… Era demasiado o que lhe amava, não podia simplesmente se ir lhe deixando tão triste.

Nessa ocasião o moreno não teve valor para o apartar, podia sentir ao afamado Lucius Malfoy render a seus pés como um dócil cachorrinho, fazer a um lado era cruel, ainda que às vezes não lhe ficava outro caminho. Agora olhava a porta que conduzia a seu quarto, e desejava com a alma inteira que fosse Harry quem lhe estivesse abraçando tão apaixonado.

Lucius sentiu-o, podia quase apalpar esse sentimento desanimado de Severus como se fosse próprio… Talvez poderia fazer algo por ele?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O loiro teria desejado ficar essa noite com o professor, ainda que fosse só para lhe fazer companhia, mas soube que o melhor era lhe deixar a sós, seguramente precisava se desafogar das más notícias que ultimamente chegavam uma atrás de outra. Dantes de tomar o caminho para a saída de Hogwarts, pensou que seria uma boa ideia ir para a habitação de Ayrton, se conseguia convencer do amor intenso que Severus sentia por ele provavelmente pudessem voltar a ser pai e filho.

Sabia que as possibilidades já eram mínimas, mas ainda guardava a esperança, recordava a fervente devoção que Ayrton sempre sentisse por Severus, era seu modelo a seguir, possivelmente por isso estava tão doído ao se sentir recusado… não podia imaginar que já não ficasse nada desse carinho entranhável.

O chão afundou-se lhe a seus pés ao vê-lo em um dos escuros corredores próximos à sala comum de Slytherin, brigava revolcando-se no chão contra um garoto que bem podia estar em quinto ano por sua idade. E ainda que Ayrton era mais pequeno que o outro, pese a ser mais alto do normal, já tinha uma vantagem sobre seu adversário. Junto a eles, um par de jovens que pareciam ser parceiros do garoto de quinto tentavam os separar, assombrados pela força do menino.

Os olhos cinzas se entrecerraram enquanto caminhava para eles com a força e impotência de quando se encontrava entre filas de comensais.

— Basta! —ordenou sustentando a seu filho dos ombros para libertar ao garoto castanho que já sangrava do nariz.

— Solta-me, vou matá-lo! —bramou enfurecido enquanto os três jovens retrocediam espantados.

Lucius não compreendeu do todo o porque dessa reação, mas quando seu filho se libertou dele, levantou sua varinha lhes apontando com firmeza, jamais esperou que em algum dia fora a presenciar o que sucedeu.

— Avada Kedavra!

Um raio verde saiu da varinha de Ayrton, mas antes de que este tivesse podido terminar, Lucius tinha atingido a reagir, empurrou a seu filho e com o mais poderoso Expelliarmus enviou aos três garotos ao chão. Ainda que o Avada passou-lhe roçando a um deles, terminou impactando-se na parede em onde se desintegrou.

— Maldito! —gritou Ayrton enfurecido por seu ataque frustrado, girou-se a ver a seu pai quem continha a respiração e olhava aterrorizado o brilho vermelho nos olhos negros de Ayrton. — Não tinhas direito a intervir, nem sabe o que me fizeram!

— Só… só se enojou porque… —titubeou um dos caídos. —… porque Dennis não quis lhe fazer crer ao Professor Snape que se tinham deitado juntos… quis… quis usar um Imperius.

Ao ver que Ayrton voltava a apontar aos jovenzinhos que mal podiam reagir pelo medo, Lucius se lançou sobre seu filho lhe arrebatando a varinha para depois correr para os demais, e com um efetivo obliviate deixar no chão com a mirada perdida.

Então, regressou ao lado do jovenzinho que lhe olhava a cada mais vez furioso, sua respiração irregular demonstrava que quase estava a ponto de um colapso de ira. Lucius, com toda a dor de seu coração, lhe apontou com a varinha invocando um Desmaius.

Conseguiu sustentá-lo em braços dantes de que este caísse ao chão. Assegurou-se que ninguém o visse, e com o menino, abandonou Hogwarts.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, Lucius olhava a seu filho dormir sobre sua cama. Amorosamente lhe penteava retirando-lhe o cabelo do rosto, mas sua olhada cinza mostrava também muita preocupação… Tinha que admitir o que estava passando, seu filho esteve a ponto de matar a alguém, e nem sequer sabia como é que tinha aprendido a invocar o Avada.

Não sabia como tinha aprendido tantos feitiços.

Mas o pior de tudo, veio quando Ayrton começou a gemer em sonhos, tentava acordar com todas suas forças, se lhe via lutando contra o feitiço… e de sua garganta saiu um sibilo assustador que a Lucius lhe provocou o mesmo terror que sentia quando estava cerca do Senhor Tenebroso.

— Ayrton… faz favor. —suplicou colando seu em frente à do garoto. — Faz favor, carinho… sei que me escuta, não deixe de me escutar e segue minha voz… Não se afaste, não permita que nada te faça dano. Você é um menino bom, é uma alma nobre e também muito forte… Eu confio em que poderá sair disso Verdade?

O sibilo de Ayrton converteu-se em um rosnado como de uma feroz ferida… abriu os olhos intempestivamente fixando sua mirada na cinza de seu pai… sorriu diabolicamente ao notar o medo em seus olhos, um medo que lhe alimentava lhe fazendo sentir mais forte.

Mais de repente, Lucius uniu seus lábios à testa de seu filho, fechou seus olhos, orando pela primeira vez em sua vida… tinha que conseguir ter de regresso a seu filho. Ayrton ainda não recuperava de todo seus movimentos, esses eram torpes, mas mesmo assim quis se separar de Lucius como se seu beijo lhe queimasse.

O loiro não se afastou, abraçou a Ayrton tão forte que quase temeu chegar a lhe romper algum osso, mas nada seria pior que o deixar se sentir sozinho. Pouco a pouco o rosnado foi fazendo-se mais débil, Ayrton pôde mover mais facilmente seus braços, deixou de empurrar para rodear a seu pai, e um gemido tão suave como lastimoso emergiu de sua garganta. Lucius sentiu-o chorar, mas nem assim lhe separou, ainda que se morresse de vontades por se pôr a chorar também, tão só permaneceu lhe abraçando fortemente.

— Papai… —soluçou afundando seus dedos na longa cabeleira loira, sua voz já se escutava como fazia tempo não saía, tão doce e desprotegida que rompeu a alma do aristocrata. —… não me solte… tenho medo.

— Sempre poderá contar comigo, esteja ou não esteja, Ayrton, seu pai sempre te estará protegendo.

— Severus não me quer. —gemeu estremecendo-se como se tivesse uma forte dor.

— Severus adora-te, qualquer coisa que tenha feito não foi porque te quisesse menos… ele sofre por ti, sofre porque não o quer a seu lado, porque sente que te perde.

— Não, Severus não me quer e eu lhe odeio, lhe odeio com todas minhas forças!

Lucius permitiu-se um amargo sorriso, cria na sinceridade dessas palavras, mas era porque Ayrton não estava conseguindo manejar seus sentimentos, em realidade, não tinha ninguém mais importante para seu filho que Severus… absolutamente ninguém, nem sequer ele.

Antes de que amanhecesse, Ayrton se encontrava mais tranquilo e fez questão de voltar ao colégio. Lucius tinha pensado em deixar a seu lado, após tudo já nem sequer poderia continuar seus estudos em Hogwarts, e lhe precisava perto, mas não teve poder humano que fizesse que o garoto mudasse de opinião.

Ninguém se percebeu da ausência de Ayrton aquela noite, e quando Lucius voltou a sua mansão depois de deixar em suas habitações do colégio, respirou fundo, tinha que se armar de valor para dar o seguinte passo… Já só ficava um caminho por tomar, e ainda que era o mais difícil, também era o melhor para todos.

Em suas mãos tinha a possibilidade de devolver a felicidade a Severus… de salvar a alma de seu filho… de salvar-se a si mesmo.

A hora tinha chegado, a hora de reconhecer sua guerra perdida.

Voltou a encerrar na escuridão de seu despacho, igual que no dia em que Severus lhe comunicasse que iniciava uma vida ao lado de Harry Potter… voltou a chorar como então, ainda que pelo menos agora tinha uma esperança de salvação.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que será que Lucius vai aprontar para salvar o casamento de Severus e Harry?**

**Vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	27. Corações Generosos

**Capitulo vinte e sete**

**Corações Generosos **

Draco sorriu quando ao abrir a porta de sua habitação se encontrou com seu pai. De imediato convidou-lhe a passar, assim poderia o loiro maior conviver um pouco mais com seus netos, pois Remus tinha marchado a suas classes fazia uns poucos minutos.

Os dois bebês dormiam em seus berços, mas Draco permitiu que seu pai sujeitasse em braços a Allen, em seguida tinha notado que tinha predileção pelo varão, e o ver lhe acariciando o rosto com seu dedo índice era a prova de que não se equivocava.

— Alegra-me ver-te, Pai, e espero que possa vir com frequência.

— Seria uma honra, Draco, mas não acho que a seu esposo lhe agrade… e para te ser sincero, não me apetece muito me relacionar com ele.

— De acordo, mas sei que se fizesse um esforço te asseguro que Remus te agradaria e muito.

— Pelo cedo quem interessam-me são você e meus netos. Por isso tenho vindo, queria os ver e saber que estavam bem.

— Estamo-lo, obrigado.

— Ainda não tens pensado em voltar a teu trabalho?... segundo lembrança te reinstalaram a licença.

— Não quisesse deixar sozinhos aos meninos tão cedo. —respondeu dirigindo-se para o outro berço, abraçando a Thelma. — Esperarei mais tempo.

— Draco, você é forte, e ainda que não eram meus sonhos te ver como um medimago empregado em San Mungo, soube que conseguiu ser dos melhores e um futuro muito prometedor se visualizava para ti, não permita que isso se rompa pelo medo infundado.

— Não tenho medo, já te expressei meus motivos para não voltar.

— Conheço-te melhor que ninguém, e pelo mesmo, tenho esperança de que saiba sobrepor-te… Sei que em um dia voltará a confiar em sua capacidade.

— Mudemos de tema quer? —pediu com algo de nervosismo.

— Não há problema. Mas será melhor que me despeça, tenho algumas reuniões com meus advogados durante toda a tarde.

— Algum problema?

— Não, só são trâmites sem importância.

Draco assentiu confiando na serenidade que mostrava seu pai. Lucius acercou-se ao berço ataviada de azul e depois de dar um beijo na em frente a Allen, deixou-lhe suavemente para não o acordar. Depois ajudou a Draco a fazer o mesmo com a bebe.

O loiro nunca se esperou que, quando ambos tivessem os braços livres, Lucius lhe rodeou estreitando com força, mas se isso lhe deixou estupefato, os joelhos lhe tremeram quando escutou a voz de seu pai em um sussurro cerca de seu ouvido.

— Amo-te, Draco.

— Pai…

— Sei que nunca te disse e provavelmente também não o demonstrei, mas quero que esteja seguro que te amo e me sinto profundamente orgulhoso de ti, do que tem conseguido por teu próprio esforço, e ainda que Lupin não é santo de minha devoção, sei que te faz feliz e tão só por isso sempre lhe estarei agradecido.

— Papai, sente-te bem?

— Melhor que nunca!

— Obrigado! Para valer que me fazia muita falta o escutar.

— Eu sei… também me fazia falta o dizer. Não quero que siga pensando que Ayrton é meu preferido, tão só que sempre senti que me precisava mais.

— Não tem que dizer isso, sei que o adora porque ama a Severus como não amou a minha mãe, mas não é nenhum reproche… finalmente creio o entender, pois meus filhos se converteram em meu motivo de vida, e me orgulha ao infinito saber que seu sangue seja a mesma do homem que amo profundamente.

Lucius assentiu, teve que aceitar em seu coração, a principal causa do fervente carinho para Ayrton era Severus.

— Draco, quero pedir-te que cuide de Ayrton. Agora você o tem perto e não quero que se sinta só… sofre por Severus como não tem uma ideia.

— Pois não sei que tanto possa fazer por ele, mas te prometo que eu tentarei, só que… Há que reconhecer que Ayrton é um garoto raro, pai. Não quero que te moleste, mas me parece que tem comportamentos que chegam a assustar.

— Pelo mesmo, entende-o e ajuda-lhe… o fará?

— Farei o que esteja em minhas mãos, o prometo.

Lucius assentiu e por fim deixou de abraçar a seu filho, mas reteve-lhe sustentando pelos ombros para olhar aos olhos e sorrir-lhe.

— Já tenho que me ir. —disse sem apartar sua mirada do jovem.

— Vemo-nos depois?

— Sempre estarei contigo… Te amo!

Draco fechou os olhos quando Lucius se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo um a testa. Em seguida voltou a abraçá-lo efusivamente e quando por fim se armou de valor para soltar a seu filho, Lucius se dirigiu à saída. No entanto, ainda não chegava à porta quando esta se abriu para dar passo a Remus, quem ficou imóvel ao descobrir a presença de seu sogro.

— Lupin…

— Malfoy…

— Já me ia.

— Não é necessário, só regressei por uns documentos que deixei esquecidos. —disse tomando uma pasta de uma mesinha próxima. — Vocês podem seguir conversando.

— Lupin… —chamou-lhe Lucius sustentando lhe suavemente do braço, Draco olhava-lhes em alerta, não achava que seu pai fosse a armar problemas depois da atitude serena que tinha, mas de todos modos não queria se arriscar. —… Obrigado pelo que tem feito por meu filho, por lhe ter ajudado quando se marchou de casa, lhe apoiar a conseguir seu sonho e lhe presentear a formosa família que não soube lhe dar eu… O agradeço infinitamente.

Remus não soube que responder, aquilo o tomava completamente por surpresa, e seu aturdimento foi aproveitado para o loiro para se marchar rapidamente, não estava preparado em caso de uma reação sentimentalista do licantropo… apesar de tudo, se estremecia de horror pensar em que podia inclusive lhe abraçar.

— Que passou aqui? —perguntou Remus olhando a porta pela que tinha desaparecido o pai de seu esposo.

— Não o sei… acho que ser avô o voltou mais sensível. Disse-me que me ama.

— Para valer?

Draco assentiu sorrindo feliz, e Remus correspondeu da mesma maneira, qualquer coisa que provocasse essa luminosidade no rosto do loiro era motivo de alegria, e mais sabendo quanto precisava Draco se sentir amado por seu pai. Abraçaram-se felizes dessa aproximação à cabeça dos Malfoy.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus entrou ao quarto matrimonial para usar a ducha, sempre tentava o fazer quando Harry já estivesse dormindo para assim o importunar menos. Essa noite foi igual, ainda que deteve-se um momento a olhar-lhe respirar suavemente baixo os cobertores. Suspirou tentando não seguir seus impulsos de se acercar. Por isso, antes de se sentir pior, se meteu no banho.

Ao sair tudo parecia continuar igual, buscou seu pijama e se mudou, mas dantes de regressar a seu despacho, escutou a voz de Harry lhe chamando. Soou muito longínquo, mas claro, de modo que voltou sobre seus passos ajoelhando-se em frente ao garoto… A alma destorço-lhe ao ver suas bochechas úmidas. Tinha um pesadelo, algo com ele e era notório que sofria.

A culpabilidade lhe abrigou implacável, mas sentia-se merecedor de qualquer sofrimento por ter sido o causante das lágrimas de Harry.

"_Severus"_ Voltou a gemer Harry e removeu-se em seu lugar, soluçando quedamente.

As trémulas mãos do moreno foram para a cara amada para secar lhe o pranto, mas o simples roce provocou que Harry se acordasse e sobressaltado se sentou na cama afastando de seu esposo.

— Que está fazendo aqui? —perguntou acendendo a luz, olhando confundido a seu redor.

— Vim a banhar-me, já me ia mas tinhas um pesadelo… chorava.

— Não, não é verdadeiro. —negou sem importar-lhe sentir as lágrimas ainda escorregando, nem muito menos seguir sorvendo entre soluços.

— Quer que me vá?

— É o melhor. —respondeu pressionado enquanto levava-se as mãos à cabeça, massageando-se a testa.

— Se sente mau?

— Todo o dia me doeu a… a cabeça.

Harry ia dizer _"cicatriz"_, mas sabia que ninguém achava que isso fosse verdadeiro, e como não queria discutir preferiu mentir um pouco.

— E porque não me disse? Posso trazer-te uma poção para aliviar-te.

— Se quisesse uma poção iria à enfermaria. —respondeu franzindo o cenho.

Sem fazer caso do protesto de Harry, Severus incorporou-se para ir para seu despacho, daí tinha acesso ao laboratório em onde podia encontrar a poção necessária para Harry. Quando Harry lhe olhou se marchar pensou que o fazia enfadado por sua fria resposta e lhe doeu o crer indiferente a sua tristeza. Esteve a ponto de detê-lo, mas já era demasiado tarde, Severus se tinha marchado lhe deixando sozinho.

Quando o Professor voltou a aparecer na porta, Harry sentiu o coração revoltar-lhe apaixonado, muito a seu pesar gostou de vê-lo regressar com a poção para ele. Sentia que seu trabalho era se mostrar relutante ao tomar, mas a alegria de saber que não se tinha marchado indiferente lhe impediu.

— Obrigado. —sussurrou depois de beber a poção que Severus lhe deu.

— Se te tirará em uns segundos. E faz favor, Harry, não me ocultes se te sente mau.

— Não é nada grave, não o cri necessário.

— Bem, mas esta noite preferiria me ficar contigo.

— Que? —perguntou confundido.

— Ainda que moleste-te, não me irei até que amanheça, não importa se depois não quer novamente saber nada de mim, esta noite ficarei a cuidar de ti.

Severus acercou uma cadeira para sentar-se junto à cama. Harry olhava-lhe sem saber nem que dizer, continuou sentado sobre suas pernas ainda quando seu esposo apagou a luz.

— Severus? —escutou-se a voz de Harry, sua silhueta desenhava-se nas penumbras, tão só meio desenhada pelos lumes da lareira.

— Já te disse que não me moverei daqui.

— Espero que si… quer vir à cama comigo?

Um silêncio reinou por uns segundos, Harry sabia que Severus não cria no que tinha escutado, isso lhe provocou muita ternura, e agradeceu que seu sorriso não fosse visível entre as sombras. Finalmente escutou e viu a figura de seu esposo abandonar sua cadeira para ir para a cama. Então Harry deitou-se também, a seu lado, mas tão só por um breve instante, depois girou sobre si mesmo se abraçando a Severus com carinho.

— Preciso-te. —sussurrou quando o moreno lhe abraçou, e seu confissão se escutou novamente chorosa pelo que Severus se mordeu os lábios se contendo de não chorar também. — Porque teve que o fazer, Severus?... Agora sinto que te preciso e dói saber que não tenho sido suficiente para ti.

— Não, não é assim!... É mais do que jamais mereceria!... Eu te preciso igual, e lamento muito te ter falhado, rabisco.

— Te converterei em mulher se volta ao fazer.

Severus surpreendeu-se com essas palavras, não pela ameaça senão pelo que significava, e tinha muito medo de estar a interpretando mau… Harry tinha que ser demasiado bondoso para lhe estar dando uma nova oportunidade.

— Harry…

— Tens muita sorte de que ande muito ganoso e seja o único que me excite. —interrompeu-lhe caçoando. — De modo que tens que me recompensar e me fazer o amor como nunca jamais… E que não se te esqueça, te juro que te converto em mulher!

Severus riu suavemente, mais que nada para conter as vontades de chorar, esta vez de felicidade. Colocou-se sobre Harry para beijar-lhe, disposto a fazer-lhe gozar uma imensidão… essa noite nenhum dos dois a esqueceria.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco sentia que as pálpebras se lhe caíam, mas mesmo assim, sustentava firmemente em seus braços a seu bebê enquanto lhe alimentava. Felizmente Allen não tinha acordado com o pranto de sua irmã senão o problema tivesse sido difícil de resolver estando sozinho. Remus chegou nesse momento, tinha estado retido em um castigo imposto a alguns de seus alunos, ainda não podia achar que dois garotos Ravenclaw, sempre tão responsáveis e inteligentes se tivessem visto imiscuídos no roubo de exames.

Estava quase seguro que cria em suas palavras ao se declarar inocentes, lamentavelmente não puderam as comprovar, pois em suas mochilas se encontrou a prova do delito. O que mais lhe inquietava era saber que ambos garotos tinham tido problemas com Ayrton um par de dias antes do incidente. Não queria o julgar antes de tempo, mas suspeitava que a nota de aviso que lhe chegasse anonimamente a Dumbledore vinha de mãos do Slytherin, quem não dissimulou sua satisfação quando os Ravenclaw foram castigados, mas também não sua fúria quando soube que não seriam expulsos.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça, não queria pensar em Ayrton nesse momento, muito menos tendo em frente a si a imagem viva da ternura. Sorriu olhando a seu esposo ficando dormido sobre a cama, recargado na cabeceira e com Thelma repousando cuidadosamente em seu colo.

Tentando não lhe acordar tirou ao bebê de seus braços, a menina já tinha deixado de sugar o biberão e respirava adormecida. Remus lhe embalava carinhoso dantes de colocá-la em seu berço lhe cobrindo. Um vento entrou pela janela aberta, o Professor acercou-se para fechá-la antes de voltar à cama junto a Draco, mas nesse momento um relâmpago alumiou o céu.

Voltou a sorrir recordando a noite de tormenta que passasse junto a Draco… naquele dia em que soube que tinha que fazer todo o possível por se ganhar o coração do loiro.

O som do trovão retumbou nas paredes, e um grito a suas costas fez-lhe girar-se. Riu divertido ao ver a Draco tremendo assustado enquanto olhava a seu ao redor, buscando confundido algo.

— Thelma!

— Ela está bem, dorme em seu berço. —respondeu acercando lhe para sentar-se junto a ele.

— Que foi esse ruído? —perguntou depois de tranquilizar pela informação.

— Um trovão, parece que se aproxima tormenta.

— Ah. —gemeu olhando para a janela, onde um novo relâmpago lhe fez se estremecer, ainda que tentou o ocultar acomodando as cobertas.

— Tem medo?

— Eu não tenho medo, Lupin! —exclamou franzindo o cenho, mas ante o trovão seguinte sorriu nervoso. — Ainda que… ainda que seria bom que te deitasse já a dormir, aqui circuita.

Remus comprazeu lhe, e depois de meter-se baixo as cobertas, atraiu ao loiro para seu próprio corpo, sorrindo ao escutar um pequeno suspiro de prazer quando Draco recostou sua cabeça no peito de seu esposo.

— Sento-te cansado. —comentou Remus notando os músculos entumecidos do jovem Slytherin, e ainda que provavelmente a tormenta era responsável, conhecia a seu esposo e podia sentir a cada estado de ânimo que este tinha.

— Um pouco, os bebês são difíceis de cuidar… e isso que mal vou começando. Mas suponho que me acostumarei cedo.

— Seria uma boa ideia conseguir uma babá para ajudar-te. Ainda que vem o verão e posso ficar-me mais tempo contigo, já sabes como é Dumbledore e lhe surgem ideias e juntas no momento menos propício, não é justo que fique com toda a responsabilidade você só.

— Não me pesa o fazer, Rem, tão só é que devo ir tomando meu próprio ritmo.

— Mesmo assim, prefiro que tenha uma babá que vá conhecendo aos bebês… dessa forma poderia ter mais experiência quando decida voltar a trabalhar.

— Ainda não tenho pensado no fazer. —respondeu depois de um par de segundos de silêncio. — Quero combinar-me com meus bebês o maior tempo possível, minha intenção é ser o melhor pai que possam ter.

— Bem, não insisto mais, você saberá quando voltar porque sei que em algum dia quererá o fazer… mas de todos modos, preferiria que tivesse ajuda, isso não é nada mau, Draco.

— De acordo, buscaremos uma babá… ou babá.

— Nem ocorra-se jovenzinho! —exclamou dando-lhe um suave apertão no ombro enquanto Draco ria. — Terá que ser mulher e muito feia, porque bem que sei que suas olhos também podem calotear com as garotas.

— Meus olhos podem calotear para muitas direções… mas só ficam fixos em ti.

— É um lambisco!... mas bem, como conseguiu que isso que tem dito goste, então te deixarei dormir de toda a noite e eu me encarregarei de lhe dar as tomadas de leite aos bebês.

— Acho que não sabe o que diz. —debochou-se com um brilho travesso em sua mirada. — No entanto, aceito sua proposta que hoje tenho muito sono.

— Esperemos que a tormenta não te arruíne o descanso. —disse troçando-se do estreitamento no abraço que Draco lhe deu subtilmente depois de um trovão caindo bem perto.

— Melhor seja útil, Lupin, e coloca um feitiço de silêncio que esses trovões me incomodam.

— Agora se lhe diz _"incomodar"_?

Draco grunhiu, mas seu esposo deixou de rir por isso e obedeceu colocando o feitiço solicitado. Dessa forma o loiro pôde dormir, algo que não lhe tomou demasiado tempo. Remus lhe beiju na testa antes de deixar sua mente regressar a seus problemas como Professor… não sabia se tinha que falar com Snape sobre seu filho, talvez ele devesse estar inteirado de suas suspeitas. Ao final decidiu que melhor esperaria um pouco, após tudo, Dumbledore já a tinha informado que o garoto não seria aceito para seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Lamentava muito, mas realmente não podia dizer que fosse uma decisão injusta, ao invés, pelo menos lhe estava dando a oportunidade de continuar seus estudos de maneira particular ou em outro colégio como Durmstrang. Se fosse expulso oficialmente, sua varinha seria rompida, o qual representaria a pior das catástrofes. Seguramente tinha sido pensando em Severus, que Dumbledore decidiu fazer as coisas desse modo, pois Ayrton não luzia muito preocupado por seu destino como aluno de Hogwarts.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry fechava suavemente os olhos e suspirava… tinha estranhado demasiado os beijos e as caricias de Severus que agora que voltava às sentir por todo seu corpo lhe era impossível não aceitar que esses mimos lhe extasiavam.

As mãos de seu companheiro sentiam-se suaves, cálidas e amorosas, não sabia se era magia real ou tão só o amor que saía disparado da pele do moreno para a sua, mas realmente se sentia… genial.

Snape beijava nesse momento seu pescoço, e podia sentir a sedosidade de seu longo cabelo roçando-lhe seu peito e ombros, se embelezava com seu cheiro, um cheiro a Severus, ao homem que amava para além de qualquer coisa. Seu membro estava sendo oprimido intencionalmente entre ambos corpos, o que aumentava sua estimulação e arrancava de sua garganta os mais sinceros gemidos de prazer.

— Me beije! —pediu Harry sujeitando a cabeça de Severus para renunciar às sucções para seu pescoço e olhar aos olhos. Snape quis comprazê-lo e acercou seus lábios aos de Harry, este lhe sorriu, mas colocou seus dedos na boca de seu esposo sem deixar de exalar seu fôlego cálido e ansioso—. Aí não… não agora.

— Onde?

— Lá.

Harry baixou a mirada fazendo-lhe entender o que desejava. Severus não esperou mais, de um sozinho movimento desceu até o lugar indicado. Primeiro cheirou, tentando que seu nariz se afundasse na macieza da já umedecido tapete negro. Com a ponta da língua lambeu as gotas de sêmen que tinham conseguido escapar abrilhantando a pele branca, agora congestionada e palpitante de desejo.

— Sev… mais!

— É delicioso, Harry, é o mais extraordinário que têm provado meus lábios.

— Sua boca… Preciso sua boca!... sua quente boca que sabe apertar forte, que me faz sentir que morro de excitação.

Severus sentiu a Harry remover-se enquanto levantava ligeiramente seus quadris em busca de conseguir seu desejo, e quando por fim sentiu seu membro envolvido a acariciante umidade, exalou um profundo grito de prazer. Isso inspirou a Severus a lhe dar mais, moveu sua língua e a cada músculo de sua boca e garganta em prol da melhor sessão de sexo oral que lhe tivesse dado dantes.

Sugou forte, tentando não lastima-lo mas gozando assim mesmo do sabor salgado que extraía na cada ocasião. Com suas mãos acariciava o resto dos genitais de seu esposo, sentindo como se contraíam com seu toque, ia para seu peito, apertando com gentileza os endurecidos mamilos, depois às pernas, as fortes pernas que Harry mantinha abertas para lhe facilitar seu trabalho, essas pernas que adorava sentir se cercando em sua cintura quando o possuía.

E ao final, quando sentia que Harry estava chegando no ponto sem volta, buscava o lugar preferido onde suas mãos gozavam como em nenhum outro… simplesmente enlaçando seus dedos aos de Harry, estreitando-se com firmeza enquanto dava a sucção final e sentia que sua garganta era invadida pela essência da masculinidade de Harry.

Mas ainda que o Gryffindor sentia-se comprazido, ainda o ato não podia se dar por terminado… queria algo mais… queria a possibilidade de ter um bebê com Severus. Esse motivo, e o fato de que seu esposo lhe acordasse sempre o desejo, fizeram que pouco depois, terminasse em um segundo orgasmo enquanto era possuído pelo professor com toda a ansiedade que lhes dava ter estado separados por algum tempo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À manhã seguinte, Hogwarts teve uma visita. Lucius não se molestou em avisar de sua chegada, simplesmente entrou e foi direto à habitação de seu filho antes de que este se marchasse a suas classes, as últimas classes ante o verão que já estava por chegar.

— Que faz aqui? —perguntou Ayrton ao ver entrar a seu pai, nem sequer molestou-se em interromper-se e continuou atando sua gravata para depois pôr-se a recolher seus úteis escolares. — Tenho pressa para chegar a classes.

— Só queria saber como tens estado… Já não teve nenhum problema com seus colegas?

— Nenhum. —respondeu sorrindo sarcástico. — São eles os que têm problemas comigo… até os slytherin me resultaram todos uns babacas! Temem-lhe a Severus de uma forma que dá riso.

— Respeitam-lhe.

— Temem-lhe! —afirmou rindo. — São uns idiotas, nem ideia têm que Severus é um boneco fácil de manejar se um sabe como.

Lucius não respondeu nada, via que seu filho continuava na mesma atitude de sempre, não é que lhe surpreendesse, mas tinha tido a esperança oculta de não ter que fazer o único que agora se podia. Acercou-se a Ayrton, e sem importar-lhe que este se removesse furioso, lhe abraçou com força para depois lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Não se despediu, tão só girou elegantemente sobre seus calcanhares para depois se marchar. Lucius preferia não ter em sua mente a imagem de um garoto altaneiro, sempre era melhor eleger ao menino doce e carinhoso que foi Ayrton antes de Potter.

E falando dele… Lucius respirou fundo para o ir buscar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus deixou a um lado suas anotações, aproveitava que seus alunos se encontravam concentrados em frente a seus caldeirões para continuar com a investigação da poção de Ayrton, tinha encontrado algo que podia servir, um feitiço tão antigo como poderoso, mas ninguém lhe tinha invocado desde fazia milhares de anos, primeiro tinha que averiguar os possíveis efeitos secundários, algo que ainda não conseguia.

Respirando fundo para relaxar-se deu um passeio entre os garotos de Ravenclaw, satisfeito dos resultados de seus poções. Olhou o relógio, era a hora do almoço… quiçá podia dar-se um tempo livre, despejar a mente e depois regressar a seus estudos.

Permitiu que os garotos fossem ao comedor, e quando ele ia fechando seu salão de classes, Dumbledore apareceu de repente.

— Vais para o comedor?... sinto importunar-te, há algo que temos que falar.

— Albus, terei que pedir que espere até a noite, se não é moléstia… Em realidade minha intenção era ir por Harry ao Ministério, quero o convidar a comer. —disse-lhe sem ocultar sua felicidade ante o perdão de seu esposo.

— Pode pospô-lo uns minutos? Não me levará demasiado tempo… é sobre Ayrton.

— Que tem feito agora? —perguntou preocupado.

— Estava castigado e não se apresentou, já não é novidade, mas preciso que nesta ocasião esteja presente durante a reprimenda, Trelawney está realmente enfadada e os alunos de sua Casa poderiam ficar sem pontos, e duvido muito que isso o recebam com agrado, é melhor que defende por ele.

Severus assentiu esquecendo-se temporariamente de passar um almoço agradável com seu esposo, ainda que o mais provável era que não se demorasse demasiado, a professora de Adivinhação seguramente era alguém fácil de convencer para que se mantivesse à margem. Agora só lhe ficava esperar poder chegar a tempo para convidar a Harry a um bom restaurante, tinha descuidado seu casamento demasiado e tinha muitas vontade de desfrutar da companhia de Harry.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius entrou ao Ministério ignorando as miradas curiosas de quem se topou em seu andar, tão só trocou as palavras necessárias com uma empregada para averiguar o lugar onde podia localizar a Potter. Quando chegou ao escritório de Harry como Auror, este lhe recebeu de maus modos, franzindo o cenho enquanto se punha de pé atrás de sua mesa. Não podia dissimular seus ciúmes para o loiro, muito menos depois de ter passado a maravilhosa noite com Severus e saber que o arrogante tingido não desconhecia desses momentos.

— Precisamos falar. —murmurou Lucius apertando com força a empunhadura de sua bengala, era evidente que ele também não tolerava a Harry.

— Nós não temos nada de que falar, Malfoy… Fora!

— Sim há algo que deves saber, algo relacionado com Severus e que jamais te inteirará se não é por mim… Não ache que é muito grato vir aqui e ter que falar contigo, mas é importante que o saiba para que tenha ideia do que sucede realmente.

— Se pretende meter discórdia entre nós perde seu tempo… Não crerei nenhuma de suas palavras.

— Mais vale-te que sim, mas não pretendo perder meu tempo como diz… Vamos a minha casa agora mesmo e falemos, já depois dirá se o que te disse é importante ou não.

— Acha que sou estúpido para ir a sua casa?

— É minha condição.

— Não é ninguém para me pôr condições… Tem sido você quem quer falar, a mim não me interessa.

— Bem, será sua decisão, Potter, mas então será sua culpa as consequências.

— Ah, agora a culpa é minha! —exclamou mordaz.

— Toma-o como queira, mas se realmente te interessa recuperar a confiança para Severus, então virá comigo.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas a curiosidade pôde demasiado. Surpreendendo-se de si mesmo, se viu abandonando o Ministério atrás do loiro, esperando não ter caído em uma armadilha.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas então? O que será que esse loiro pretende?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	28. Rompendo o Inquebrantável

**Capitulo vinte e oito**

**Rompendo o inquebrantável **

Depois de entrar à mansão Malfoy, Harry achou que iriam ao despacho para falar, mas Lucius tomou o rumo para as escadas as quais começou a subir enquanto Harry permanecia indeciso sem se atrever ao seguir. Apesar de que levava consigo sua varinha e que não tinha notado nada que indicasse perigo, seguia sem se confiar do loiro.

— Desde aí não poderá me escutar, Potter. —murmurou Lucius sem deter-se.

Harry apertou os lábios para não lhe responder por seu sarcasmo, a cada segundo sentia o odiar mais. No entanto, foi atrás dele. Mas outra vez, ao estar em frente à porta do quarto deteve-se de improviso, sua mente transladou-lhe a uns anos atrás, aí mesmo tinha descoberto a traição de Severus, e seu coração sentiu outra vez como se avariava com a lembrança.

Lucius, quem já se encontrava no interior, girou sobre si mesmo para buscar a Harry. Soube de imediato o que estava passando pela mente do mais jovem, e antes de que saísse correndo, lhe tomou do braço lhe obrigando entrar à habitação.

— Me solte! —gritou Harry reagindo para poder libertar-se. — Nunca mais em sua vida volte a pôr uma mão sobre mim!

— Não ache que tenho muitas vontades, Potter. Gosto de morenos, mas não como de você.

Por toda resposta ante a ironia de Lucius, Harry estampou uma bofetada na bochecha do loiro. Este não se imutou, continuou sorrindo ainda que em seus olhos cinzas podia se notar a ira que lhe inspirava Harry.

— Se não fosse porque Severus te ama, te mataria sem o pensar.

— Parece-me perfeito que tenha claro esse ponto em particular… por mais vezes que o tenha manipulado para levar a essa cama, lhe asseguro que jamais voltará a passar.

— Não tenho vindo a discutir contigo… Se me deixo guiar pelo que me faz sentir, agora mesmo te jogava de minha casa, no entanto, Severus sim me interessa e também meu filho, por isso tens que escutar até o final.

— Ah, agora resulta que nos está fazendo um favor. —exclamou sem evitar algo de cinismo. — Até de seu próprio filho esqueceu-se e tem sido feliz destroçando a vida do homem que supostamente ama, eu tenho vindo para fechar um ciclo somente, porque quando saia desta casa, você terá desaparecido por sempre de minha vida… Qualquer coisa que tenha que dizer, já seja para tranquilizar sua consciência ou para supostamente ser benevolente e nos dar a felicidade que sem você jamais poderíamos ter, então fale já e deixe de perder o tempo.

— Antes deverá prometer-me que não transmitirá o ódio que sente por mim, para Ayrton. —pediu tentando não fazer caso do sarcasmo de Harry.

— É óbvio que não me conhece, eu jamais faria algo assim.

— Isso espero.

Lucius tomou ar, caminhou para a cama desabotoando sua túnica para em seguida deixá-la tendida aos pés do colchão enquanto ele se sentava ocupando o lugar mais próximo à cabeceira. Harry desviou a mirada, era justo aí onde lhe descobrisse deitado com Severus, apertou os lábios e seus punhos.

— Toma assento, Potter, a história é algo complicada.

Harry duvidou, mas foi sentar-se em um cadeirão junto à cama. Lucius então sacou sua varinha. Harry pôs-se em guarda, mas o loiro o único que fez foi fechar as cortinas e acender a lareira dando ao lugar um ambiente mais íntimo.

— Severus ama a Ayrton profundamente… —começou Lucius depois de exalar fundo, sua voz parecia firme, mas não tão fria como acostumada, Harry sentiu que pela primeira vez falava com um homem e não com uma máquina. —… O amou desde antes de seu nascimento, mas não foi Severus quem engendrou a meu filho.

Harry jamais se imaginou que Lucius começasse por uma notícia tão impactante. Sentiu suas pulsações acelerar-se desproporcionadamente, inclusive a mão que sustentava ainda sua varinha tremeu tanto que esteve a ponto da soltar. Fazendo esforço para não mostrar seu perturbação, Harry voltou a guardar sua varinha.

— Não… não é filho de Severus? —perguntou escutando sua própria voz trémula.

— Isso disse.

— Então… quem?

— Quirinus… Quirinus Quirrell.

Harry agradeceu estar sentado, pois achou que se desmaiaria ante essa notícia, mesmo assim, seu corpo se desaguando sobre a superfície do móvel, sua respiração era entrecortada, as ideias lhe davam voltadas na cabeça sem nenhuma ordem, não compreendia, se esforçava no fazer, mas tudo o que poderia lhe ocorrer lhe resultava inverossímil.

— Severus sabe isso? —perguntou titubeante.

—Claro que o sabe, Potter. Não é alguém a quem um pudesse lhe atribuir um filho alheio, ele sempre soube a verdade, eu mesmo lhe confessei e aceitou me ajudar.

— Ajudar a que?

Lucius voltou a guardar silêncio, tinha estado toda a noite pensando bem nas palavras com as que confessaria seu passado, mas agora nem sequer tinha ideia de como começar.

— Acho que será melhor que vamos por partes.

Harry moveu afirmativamente a cabeça, estava algo assustado do que viria e duvidava em se ficar ao escutar era o correto ou não, não queria saber nada que pudesse pôr em perigo seu casal, muito menos agora que a relação ia melhorando.

— Tudo começou um pouco antes de que entrasse a seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Quirell pôs-se em contato comigo por indicações do mesmo Lord.

— Com que intenção?

— A ciência verdadeira não saberia o dizer, mas ordenou que engendrássemos um filho.

— Como vou crer isso?... Voldemort não conseguiria nada com isso.

— Acho que o melhor será que o veja por ti mesmo, vejo que é mais desconfiado do que pensei.

Harry olhou como Lucius abandonava seu cômodo leito, e indo para seu armário, sacou um recipiente que o moreno identificou como uma penseira. Não era de pedra como o de Dumbledore, senão talhado em mármore com incrustações de prata. Devia estar enfeitiçado para diminuir seu peso, pois o loiro sustentou-o sem grande esforço para colocá-lo junto à cama.

— Acerca-te, Potter. —pediu friamente, Harry franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu ainda que fosse relutante, a cada segundo que passava lhe dava mais má espinha tudo isso… que pretendia Lucius? Mostrar-lhe alguma cena indesejável?

Lucius removeu o conteúdo do penseira com sua varinha, tomou bruscamente a Harry pelo braço, e ainda que o garoto quis se soltar, já não teve tempo, se viu imerso junto com o loiro nos pensamentos de Malfoy. Chegaram até um lugar no bosque proibido. De imediato de toparam com uma figura encapuchada portando uma longa camada que lhe cobria por completo. Harry aproveitou para soltar-se do aferre do loiro. Este lhe olhou como se tivesse em frente a si a uma pequena moléstia, no entanto, lhe fez uma senha com a cabeça para que o seguisse.

— A onde vamos? —perguntou Harry a cada vez desejando mais sair daí.

— Esse que vai aí sou eu… verá minha primeira entrevista com Quirrell.

Harry não queria ver de novo a seu ex professor de Defesa contra as Artes Escuras, muito menos sabendo o que levava na cabeça nesse então. Chegaram até um espaço no bosque rodeado por grossos troncos de árvores caídos e alguns matagais. Dentre eles emergiu uma figura igualmente ataviada com uma longa camada com capucha, em sua roupa se podia ver algo prateado reluzindo. Harry conteve um grito de horror ao identificá-la como o sangue de unicórnio… seguramente o mago acabava de cumprir um dos rituais de Voldemort para se manter com vida.

— Alegra-me que tenha vindo. —comentou Quirrell e em sua voz não se escutou o tremor que Harry lhe conhecia, em mudança, seus olhos reluziam estranhamente quando se tirou a capucha e olhou ao loiro.

— Não sei que pretende, Quirrell, não creio no que diz na nota que me envou… simplesmente é impossível.

Quirrell sorriu complacente, acercou-se um pouco mais e lentamente foi desenredando o elaborado turbante. Harry notou um estremecimento no loiro que tinha a seu lado, no entanto, nenhum dos dois apartou a mirada do que passava. Puderam ver ao Malfoy da lembrança empalidecer notavelmente quando o rosto de seu Amo apareceu na nuca do Professor.

De imediato se prostrou ajoelhando-se. Harry quase achou que fazia-o mais para dissimular as náuseas que para mostrar alguma adoração.

— Amo.

— É um prazer ver-te de novo, Lucius. —sibilou Voldemort. — É um de meus seguidores nos que posso confiar… Não temos muito tempo, tão só deve confirmar sua lealdade a seu Senhor.

— Confirmo-a, Amo… sou plenamente seu.

— Então seguirá as indicações de Quirell, eu não posso me manifestar demasiado pelo momento, devo guardar forças para completar meu plano.

— Farei o que me peça, meu Lord.

— Preciso um herdeiro, neste momento minha magia esta intimamente unida à de Quirell, de modo que permitirá que te tome até que fique prendado. É um homem fértil e espero que possa o conseguir cedo.

Harry notava a respiração agitada do loiro quem não se tinha atrevido a levantar a mirada do chão, tão só assentia à cada indicação de seu Senhor. De repente, o Malfoy a seu lado voltou-lhe a tomar do braço para sair do Penseira. Ao regressar ao quarto nenhum dos dois disse nada por uns minutos, ainda tensos por ter tido que voltar a ver a Voldemort.

— Bem… suponhamos que já acho que Ayrton é de Quirell. —disse Harry finalmente depois de sentar-se e recuperar seu fôlego. — Severus esteve dentro desse plano?

— Não diretamente. —respondeu conseguindo recuperar-se de imediato, não ia permitir que Potter fosse mais forte que ele. — Começou a suspeitar pela conduta estranha de Quirell, ele mesmo me confessava durante nossas entrevistas que espero não pretenda te descreva. —Harry fez uma expressão de náuseas, nunca em sua vida quereria se inteirar do que Malfoy e Quirell faziam para engravidar ao loiro.

— Deixe seu sarcasmo para outro momento em que me encontre de melhor humor, continue com sua história e me diga como é que se enredou Severus em tudo isso.

— Regressemos ao penseira.

— Não, me diga de frente! —encarou-lhe, odiava ter que os ver juntos.

— Para mim também não é fácil, Potter, e é melhor que veja as coisas tais como foram!

Harry grunhiu, mais de nada lhe serviu porque um segundo mais tarde já se encontrava dentro de outra das lembranças de Lucius. Rapidamente se soltou do braço que o loiro lhe sustentava e olhou a seu redor, estavam em um lugar muito conhecido por ele… a habitação de Severus em Hogwarts.

— Quero sair daqui! —exclamou furioso, não ia poder suportar os olhar a eles aí, se supunha que era seu lar, e lhe doía na alma pensar que aí mesmo Severus e Lucius puderam ter tido algum encontro sexual.

— Só espera um momento.

A porta abriu-se, Harry conteve a respiração ao ver entrar a Severus, e atrás dele vinha o loiro que se notava realmente preocupado enquanto o professor tinha uma expressão de raiva que nunca lhe tinha visto… e nem sequer se comparava ao dia em que Sirius tinha escapado de ser beijado pelo dementador.

— Acha que eu me sinto muito feliz com a situação, Severus?! —lhe recriminou o loiro começando a enfadar-se também. — Ninguém me pediu opinião, tão só me disseram o que tinha que fazer e já, e você é o único que pode me ajudar!

— É que não entendo como o permitiste, Lucius!

— Já te disse que não esteve em minhas mãos, já se quisesse te ver a ti lhe dizendo ao Lord _"Não, obrigado, pelo momento não estou interessado em procriar um ramo para que possa criar e o fazer um monstro como você"! _

Isso pareceu acalmar a Severus, quem começou a respirar fundo, Harry lhe via tenso, apertava os punhos com impotência. Finalmente o professor foi a ocupar um lugar no cadeirão em frente à lareira. Lucius permaneceu um momento em sua mesma posição, mas depois, já mais acalmado, fez algo que Harry teve vontade de se beliscar para confirmar que não sonhava… Se ajoelhou em frente a seu amigo.

— Ajuda-me. —suplicou debilmente.

Severus olhou aos olhos cinzas, as mãos do loiro encontravam-se em seus joelhos, sujeitou-as com macieza apertando-as entre as suas.

— Não sei como, Lucius. —admitiu pressionado. — Talvez deva lhe dizer a Albus…

— Não! —exclamou quase aterrorizado. — Não, Severus, a ele não!

— Ele conhece bem ao Lord, e tem conhecimentos para o destruir, Potter é ainda demasiado jovem, tenho que lhe dizer para que nos ajude!

— Não!... o único que pode me ajudar é você. Dumbledore quereria sacrificar a meu filho tal como tenta com Potter… por favor, Severus, não o envolva.

— Tentarei encontrar uma solução, prometo.

Os olhos do loiro alumiaram-se com uma esperança, quis fazer algo que Severus impediu colocando uma mão em seu peito, dessa forma conseguiu que não se acercasse. Harry não pôde evitar olhar ao loiro a seu lado, zeloso ao ver que tinha tentado beijar a seu esposo… Ao mesmo tempo lhe orgulhou ver que Severus não lhe permitisse.

Ia questionar isso, quando de novo se sentiu tirado da lembrança sem prévio aviso. De volta no quarto, Harry olhou a Malfoy, tentava estudar sua reação depois desse encontro. O loiro ignorou-lhe e foi sentar-se à beira de sua cama olhando para a lareira acendida.

— Severus encontrou a solução perfeita. —assegurou sem que Harry lhe perguntasse.

— Desde quando ama a Severus?

— Isso não é relevante agora.

— Para mim sim… quero saber desde quando. —insistiu posicionando-se em frente ao loiro. — Porque se amava-o então, não entendo como o envolveu nisso, era um risco extra ao que sempre tinha que se expor, se lhe pediu sua ajuda é porque estava inteirado que era um dobro espião e mesmo assim, não se importou.

— Eu sentia algo especial por Severus. —respondeu depois de dar-se conta que não conseguiria sacar ao moreno de sua curiosidade. — Nossa relação começou durante o colégio, mas foi demasiado breve, ele tinha outras prioridades e jamais sentiu por mim nada que não fosse uma amizade, e se talvez, tão só atração física, não o suficientemente forte para me pedir que não me casasse com Narcisa… ainda que, se tenho de ser sincero, acho que nem ainda que me pedisse o tivesse feito, eu já tinha decidido que meu destino era ser um triunfador e isso eu conseguiria unindo minha fortuna à dos Black. Jamais me passou pela mente que ao Lord se lhe ocorressem outros planos para mim.

— Seguia sendo sempre tão egoísta como agora.

— Assim é, Potter, era egoísta. —reafirmou indiferente à crítica do moreno. — Agora, se me permite, será melhor que continuemos… Está pronto para voltar?

Harry ocultou um estremecimento, aquela era a primeira ocasião que Lucius lhe avisava da viagem a suas lembranças, seguramente não se encontraria com nada agradável. E não se equivocou, foram transladados a um lugar desconhecido, era uma espécie de cabana muito luxuosa no alto de uma montanha, totalmente isolada do mundo. Aí, em uma dos quartos, e pese a estar coberto por cobertas de seda pura, estas se encontravam cobertas por sangue… o sangue de um parto.

O rosto de Lucius encontrava-se coberto de suor, via-se tendo uma enorme dor pese a que não emitia nenhum grito, suportava tudo com estoicismo. Atendendo o parto encontrava-se uma parteira. Harry soube que aquilo devia ser um golpe ao orgulho de um Malfoy, seguramente tivesse podido ser atendido no melhor hospital do mundo muggle, com o melhor medimago experiente em partos masculinos, quiçá lhe realizando uma cesárea para evitar a dor e atender prováveis complicações.

Mas não, em mudança disso, era uma parteira singela, que não parecia ter mais conhecimentos que manter as mãos em guarda para sustentar à criatura que saía. No entanto, o que mais lhe inquietava a Harry, era ver a Severus sentado na cabeceira da cama, limpando a testa do loiro, lhe dando ânimo com algo parecido ao carinho. Sorriam-se, como se fossem um casal de apaixonados esperando a seu primeiro filho… e Harry se perguntou quando tinha mudado isso, a última ocasião Severus não parecia tão partícipe, agora era realmente um pai esperando a chegada do primogênito.

— Assim está melhor? —perguntou Severus colocando uma compressa fria na testa de Malfoy, aproveitando que a mulher se tinha apartado para ir por um balde de água quente.

— Sim… obrigado. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe apesar da dor. — Para valer não terá perigo? Ainda não é tempo de que nasça e essa velha não me dá boa espinha.

— Tudo estará bem, te prometo.

Lucius sorriu confiado e apertou novamente a mão de Severus ao sentir outra vez a dor. Nesse momento a parteira regressou e ao ver que já não faltava muito, se pôs em posição.

— Empurre uma vez mais, senhor. —disse-lhe.

— Estúpida mulher! —exclamou Lucius baixinho, ainda que a única que pareceu não escutar foi a aludida. — Que supõe que tenho estado fazendo as últimas duas horas?

— Não seja ranzinza, que é seu filho o que está por nascer. —respondeu Severus colocando a cabeça de Lucius sobre sua colo. — Anda, eu sei que pode… ou é que não é um Malfoy?

— Um Malfoy também tem terminais nervosos que provocam dor.

— E muito valor também… puxa uma vez mais.

A voz de Severus inundou de forças ao estragado loiro, e depois de voltar a puxar, escutou-se um forte pranto que provocou os sorrisos dos dois homens. Ao ver isso, Harry recordou seu próprio parto, Severus também estava com ele e viu essa mesma expressão quando lhe levou seu filho a seus braços quando acordou da anestesia.

— Parece-se a ti. —comentou Lucius assim que teve a seu filho em braços.

— Como se vai parecer a mim? —disse divertido, acariciando o cabelo loiro do recém nascido. — Está louco, Malfoy.

— Eu sinto que é como seu filho… gosto de pensar desse modo e não na realidade, por favor, Severus, ainda que meu menino tenha outro papel em sua vida… ainda que o Lord o recrute ou me tire, me deixa sentir que é nosso bebê.

— Ninguém te tirará, já verá que vamos conseguir salvar a seu bebê… a nosso bebê. —concluiu sorrindo-lhe ante a alegria do loiro.

Harry conhecia bem a Severus e ao lhe escutar lhe dizer "nosso bebê" sabia que em realidade ele sentia assim, não soube como se sentir ao respeito… estaria apaixonado de Lucius como para ter tal sentimento de propriedade para o menino?

— Isto não era necessário que o visse. —grunhiu girando o rosto quando Severus foi a sustentar ao bebê para o levar junto a seu outro pai.

— E é, quero que note a diferença… ele fez, Potter?

— Não sou estúpido, melhor me explique qual é a intenção de me mostrar o parto.

Lucius sorriu com malícia dantes de sussurrar-lhe um _"o saberá a seu tempo"_ e em seguida levá-lo para outro de suas lembranças. Aqui, encontravam-se novamente na mansão Malfoy, quase não tinha mudado nada nela, mas Severus se notava preocupado e caminhava de um lado a outro enquanto Lucius permanecia sentado em frente à lareira, já não estava grávido, mas não tinham a Ayrton com eles. Harry supôs que então já deviam do ter escondido.

— Não posso o crer. —murmurou Severus levando-se as mãos à cabeça, via-se muito contrariado. — Porque me ocultou isso?

— Não queria te preocupar a mais, pensei que poderia chegar ao evitar. Disse que poderia conseguir que Quirell fracassasse em seus planos com a pedra filosofal.

— Lucius, não quero que me volte a ocultar nada nunca jamais, estamos juntos nisso e nossa vida é a que se encontra em jogo… e agora que falamos de horcruxes tudo se complica.

— Fiz o que o Lord me pediu… agora sei como fazer um, Severus, mas não me disse quando nem como é que quererá que lhe ajude.

— Bem, segue atuando como um súbdito leal… Acho que não temos mais remédio que esperar.

Lucius assentiu, pôs-se de pé para aproximar-se para o moreno. Suavemente rondou-lhe pela cintura abraçando-lhe e repousando sua cabeça no ombro do outro homem. Nesta ocasião Severus não se retirou, lhe rodeou com seus braços dantes de usar seu rosto para buscar o do atraente magnata. O coração de Harry se amassando quando viu os dois pares de lábios a ponto de se unir, e foi agora ele quem puxou a Lucius para sair dessa lembrança. Mas o loiro desfez-se do braço e ignorou ao moreno quem saiu só.

Para Lucius era impossível separar os olhos da cena, de ver a Severus despindo-lhe e beijando a cada parte de sua pele… naqueles dias eram gloriosos para ele, ainda Harry Potter não existia no coração do professor e suas caricias podiam levar ao céu em um segundo. Podia sentir seu entreperna excitando-se ao presenciar a mão de Severus adentrando-se dentro de sua calça para apertar sua masculinidade. Ouviu seus próprios gemidos quando ao final se viu e quase voltou a se sentir invadido… aquela tinha sido a primeira vez de seu trato, um trato ao que Severus chegou convencido de que estava fazendo o melhor, e de que jamais teria que sacrificar nada… após tudo, não tinha esperanças de encontrar a ninguém que lhe amasse mais que Lucius Malfoy.

Ao sair do penseira, olhou a Harry esperando com o cenho franzido, os braços cruzados e umas quantas coisas rompidas em sua habitação.

— Desfrutaste-o? —refutou zeloso ao notar as bochechas turbadas do loiro.

— Como não tem uma ideia.

Harry bufou, não soube como se conteve para não usar sua varinha contra ele, decidiu recordar que ainda tinha muitas coisas que tinha que saber, de modo que respirou fundo para continuar.

— Horcruxe? —perguntou tentando esquecer da cena romântica. — Fez algum horcruxe que não conheça?

Não podia lhe negar, tinha medo, recordava as vezes que tinha doído sua cicatriz quando supostamente Voldemort já estava morto, e a só possibilidade de que tivesse pelo mundo outro troço da alma de seu inimigo lhe provocava um oco no estômago.

— Assim é. —aceitou Lucius sentando-se novamente em sua cama. — Será melhor que isso te conte pessoalmente, Potter, é algo impactante ver como sucedeu e não quisesse ter que o ver de novo.

— Então fale.

Lucius respirou fundo, Harry tinha voltado a sentar-se em frente a ele disposto a lhe escutar com atenção ainda que o que estivesse por escutar fosse a aberração que lutava por não imaginar.

— Como escutou, o Lord me ordenou aprender a fazer um, ele não tinha força para o realizar ainda que o propósito é que o horcruxe fosse seu, não meu. —assegurou voltando a tomar ar, Harry notou que realmente lhe era difícil recordar esse momento de modo que não lhe interrompeu pese a que tinha muitas interrogantes em mente. — Tudo sucedeu no mesmo dia em que te enfrentaste a Quirell. O Lord tinha muitas esperanças de fazer da pedra filosofal, e ao não o conseguir, me fez chamar de imediato.

—Dumbledore não se deu conta, estava demasiado ocupado em te ajudar depois de perder o conhecimento. O senhor Escuro abandonou o corpo morto de Quirell e ocupou o meu.

Harry gemeu horrorizado, não se tivesse imaginado isso, qualquer coisa menos isso. Lucius tremia de suas mãos, e quis dissimula-lo apertando a teia de sua calça, mas mesmo assim, seus olhos mostravam a angústia da lembrança.

— Estava muito débil… —prosseguiu o loiro. —… ele usou toda minha força para que, com sua própria magia, lhe ajudasse a formar o horcruxe, não queria perder mais tempo nem energia do necessária. Assassinou a Quirrell através de mim, e graças a isso conseguiu o horcruxe.

— Eu… eu pensei que o depositaria em mim. Severus e eu tínhamos falado ao respeito e pensamos que esse era seu plano, ter de seu lado a seu vassalo leal que cuidaria sua alma e lhe alimentaria, mas não foi assim… Nos equivocamos e tem sido um erro que sempre me reprovarei.

— Não… não te usou a ti? —perguntou Harry titubeante, atuando-lhe pela primeira vez em sua vida.

— Para minha desgraça, não, eu tivesse podido suportar isso, não a realidade que chegou inesperadamente. —respondeu Lucius, sua voz escutava-se avariada. — A horcruxe que fez foi meu filho, foi Ayrton.

Harry sentiu que tudo se apagava a seu redor, de repente o único que foi a sua mente foi Anthony, a ocasião em que sua magia foi drenada em um ato que ele pensou era uma travessura algo maldosa… agora sabia que foi algo mais que isso, teve tanto medo pelo que pôde lhe ter passado a seu filho que teve que se conter de não sair correndo ao buscar para estreita-lo com seus braços e não o soltar nunca.

— Não julgue a meu filho. —pediu Lucius crendo saber o motivo da palidez do moreno. — O que tem estado fazendo ultimamente…

— Ultimamente? —interrompeu lhe furioso. — Desde quando não estarão passando coisas que vocês têm ocultado?!

— Nunca! —afirmou igualmente furioso. — Meu filho é um garoto de bons sentimentos, mas há circunstâncias agora que o mudaram muito, e por isso mesmo tenho decidido pedir sua ajuda! Ainda que morra-me de frustração, acho que é o único que pode o conseguir!

O Gryffindor franziu o cenho, não estava muito conforme com essas palavras. A preocupação aumentava à cada segundo, e não queria nem pensar em Severus e em que lhe tinha ocultado uma informação tão importante sem pensar no risco que corriam todos… que corria Anthony.

— Severus e eu sabíamos que a personalidade de Ayrton poderia ser influenciada pela magia maligna que habitava dentro dele. —prosseguiu Lucius ao cabo de uns segundos em que ambos conseguiram tranquilizar-se. — Ele me ofereceu uma solução, algo que jamais esperei, era demasiado bom para ser verdade, e por suposto que o aceitei.

— Que?

— Minimizar a magia de Quirrell.

— Mas…

— Compreendemos que a intenção de usar a Quirrell era que sua magia alimentasse a do Senhor Escuro, e ao não ser assim, essa magia ficaria opacada. Severus sabia como fazer a um lado a magia de um corpo, é um experiente nas artes escuras, e conseguiu uma poção na que se podia ter tal resultado. A magia de Quirrell ficaria em suspensão em Ayrton, com isso impedíamos que uma força maligna alimentasse a do Lord a qual não podia se manifestar demasiado ao ser muito débil nesse então.

— Não puderam fazer o mesmo com a de Voldemort?

— Severus tentou-o, mas sendo um horcruxe tinha poderes estranhos, não foi possível o fazer, a única opção era lhe tirar sua fonte de força. No entanto, isso não foi suficiente, Ayrton não poderia estabilizar bem sua magia com só uma memória paterna, de modo que tivemos que recorrer a um rito no que a magia de Severus substituiria aquela que ficaria minimizada.

— Isso quer dizer que a magia de Severus mantinha em controle a de Voldemort?

— Exato

— Dessa forma terminou sendo realmente seu pai?

— Assim é… Magicamente falando, Severus e Ayrton são pai e filho, ainda que não levem o mesmo sangue. Durante anos, Severus tem estado tomando filtros para não desestabilizar-se, pois graças a ele e à magia que tem cedido mensalmente a Ayrton, é que meu filho tem podido sobreviver.

— E qual é o rito que tinham que fazer?

Lucius olhou brevemente a Harry, essa era precisamente uma pergunta chave. Não apartou a mirada do moreno, se obrigando a não se mostrar humilhado por ter que pronunciar as seguintes palavras.

— Severus viu-se obrigado a tomar meu corpo, só assim se conseguiria que o rito tivesse sucesso. Minha magia lhe reconheceria e não seria recusada pelo corpo de Ayrton… por isso teve que realizar o rito comigo.

— E imagino-me que você estará muito disposto ao sacrifico verdadeiro? —comentou mordaz enquanto seus verdes olhos refulgiam raiva e ciúmes.

— Ainda que não o creia, assim foi. Eu tinha reais sentimentos por Severus, mas nada comparado com os efeitos do rito.

— Efeitos?

— Supunha-se que atuaria como um filtro de amor, nasceria um afeto para mim que ajudaria a que nossas magias se unissem… mas não soubemos jamais que passou que não sucedeu assim. Severus não teve o efeito, senão eu. E meus sentimentos por ele se intensificaram de tal forma que não só estaria disposto a lhe entregar minha vida, senão minha alma também.

— Seu amor é um feitiço?

— Em parte sim. Eu já estava apaixonado desde antes, era impossível não terminar lhe entregando tudo de mim quando Severus se desvivia por me salvar a mim e a meu filho… Mas é um feitiço ao que não renunciaria, o amo com todas minhas forças, e poderia viver lhe dedicando a cada segundo de minha vida… Quero que seja feliz, e renunciei a conquistar seu carinho desde o mesmo dia em que me confessou que estava se apaixonando de ti.

— Severus disse?

— Me disse inclusive antes que a ti mesmo, Potter. Sempre quis ser sincero comigo e isso lhe agradeço, pois assim evitou me romper a alma… e não é vulgaridade, é simplesmente a verdade, o feitiço o tivesse feito em seguida.

— E suponho que pensa que devo me sentir melhor por isso.

— Vale-me um soberano amendoim como te sintas ao respeito! —exclamou sem poder evitar levantar a voz.

Harry olhou com ódio ao loiro, ia responder-lhe, mas este se pôs de pé caminhando de um lado a outro desesperado.

— É um maldito egoísta, Potter! —continuou bufando com raiva. — Sempre pensando em ti, e ainda não é capaz de compreender o sacrifício que fazia Severus por Ayrton!... Eu o vivi, eu tive que me morder os lábios para não dizer nada quando via que tinha que pensar em ti para excitar-se, tive que aguentar a dor quando fechava os olhos e sem querer pronunciava teu nome ao beijar-me… e tudo o fazia por cumprir uma promessa que me fez antes de ter nada contigo!

Harry não podia comover pelas palavras carregadas de dor e frustração de Malfoy, simplesmente lhe era impossível saber que Severus tinha mantido uma dupla vida com outro homem e não se sentir furioso por isso.

— Será melhor que termine de te contar tudo, o tempo pode terminar em qualquer momento. —prosseguiu Lucius regressando a sua cama, seu rosto já luzia mais tranquilo depois da breve explosão.

— Pois continua e acaba de uma vez.

— Quando o Lord voltou durante a prova dos três magos, quis ver a Ayrton. Felizmente Severus conseguiu convencer-lhe que era melhor o manter oculto, uma arma que ninguém esperava garantia o triunfo. O Senhor Escuro decidiu então que aproveitaria se sentir em boas condições depois de usar seu sangue, e ante nosso horror, fez o inimaginável… seu nono horcruxe.

Harry moveu negativamente a cabeça, era demasiado já. Agora demais tinha outro. Porque Dumbledore confiou-se tanto em que nem Voldemort se atreveria a fazer mais de sete?... tinham cometido um erro demasiado grave.

— Qual é esse outro horcruxe? —questionou cansado.

— Tem em frente a seus olhos.

De um salto Harry pôs-se de pé, olhou ao loiro com náuseas, e sem poder evitá-lo, sacou sua varinha apontando-lhe diretamente ao coração. Lucius não se imutou nem sequer um pouco, tão só se terminou de acomodar sobre sua cama como se se dispusesse a tomar uma cômoda sesta.

— Não se moleste em usar essa varinha comigo… morrerei de todos modos.

— De que está falando?

— Recorda a mudança de Severus durante o parto de Ayrton?... pois bem, nesse então já tínhamos algo mais que nos unia. Eu estava tão temeroso de que meu filho fosse descoberto como ramo de Voldemort que fiz que Severus me fizesse uma promessa. Uma promessa que certificamos um tempo depois, quando Ayrton se converteu em um horcruxe.

— Que promessa?

— A promessa que estou rompendo… guardar silêncio sobre a origem de Ayrton.

— Talvez…?

— Assim é, Potter, foi um juramento inquebrantável.

Harry não soube que dizer, se isso era verdadeiro, Lucius estava lhe rompendo, o qual significava que teria que pagar o preço.

— Quando eu morra, Potter, poderá destruir o horcruxe que habita em mim… Mas antes tem que me prometer que ajudará a meu filho a se libertar do seu. É um bom garoto, o que tem feito é porque desde que você e Severus regressaram já não tem tomado o filtro, de modo que a magia escura de Quirell voltou a tomar força e conseguiu acordar a horcruxe… e com isso, também ao Lord.

— Porque não o toma?

— E pergunta-lo?... Desde que apaixonou-se de ti, Severus viveu tentando criar um filtro novo que não precisasse do rito. Quando voltasse tão só tinha alguns que não eram tão efetivos, mas não queria voltar a te falhar, de modo que meu filho não foi capaz de manejar sua combinação mágica, a mais forte sobressaiu, e deixou que suas emoções negativas lhe dominassem.

— Mas Severus confessou-me que voltou a me enganar.

— Faz pouco desesperou-se, sobretudo depois do sucedido a Anthony, não queria se arriscar a que seu outro filho fosse danado e voltou a recorrer a mim, mas se te faz sentir melhor, às vezes tinha necessidade de um Imperius para que conseguisse cumprir sua parte, não obstante, nessa ocasião nem isso pôde o conseguir, se sentia demasiado mau te traindo e tive que usar também um Obliviate temporário, só assim pôde passar, mas tudo foi inútil… Ayrton não aceitou tomar o filtro… já era demasiado tarde para ele, a alma de meu filho está presa e eu preciso que o ajude a se libertar.

Harry não podia crer o que escutava, se sentia terrível de imaginar a Severus nessa situação, lhe doía saber porquanto tinha passado. Mas não era hora de pensar em seu companheiro, a petição de Lucius lhe mortificava.

— Mas, a única forma é…

— Severus sempre confiou em ti, ele me dizia que conseguiria vencer ao Senhor Tenebroso, eu não lhe cria e por isso quis jogar duplo lhe sendo fiel também a ele!... precisava assegurar-me que meu filho não resultasse uma arma, de um lado ou do outro. Agora quero confiar em ti, Potter… Ajuda a meu Ayrton!

Harry olhou fixamente aos olhos cinzas, nesse momento notou a respiração agitada de Lucius e não era precisamente pela ansiedade que sentia. Uns passos pressurosos escutaram-se pelo corredor, ambos voltearam para a porta no justo momento em que esta se abria e aparecia Severus.

— Demasiado tarde. —comentou Lucius sorrindo-lhe com macieza.

— Que faz aqui? —perguntou Harry olhando a seu esposo que não apartava a mirada do loiro.

— Busquei-te no Ministério… disseram-me que tinha saído com Lucius e vim para aqui de imediato.

Harry não respondeu, Severus evitou lhe olhar diretamente, algo lhe fazia pressentir o que passava e silenciosamente caminhou para a cama, onde notou de cheio a palidez de Lucius.

— Que fez?

— É livre, Severus… já não há promessa que cumprir. Potter tinha que saber para poder ajudar a Ayrton.

— Mas… prometeu também, prometeu que ocultaria o segredo de Ayrton.

A voz do professor sentia-se doída, sentou-se à beira da cama e suavemente acariciou as longas fibras prateadas enquanto Lucius sorria impassivelmente.

— Amo-te… faria o que fosse por ti.

— Podíamos tê-lo solucionado juntos.

— Não, já não podíamos deixar passar mais tempo… Ayrton está perdendo a batalha. —comentou começando com dificuldade para respirar. — Não se preocupe por mim, eu me sinto bem, e se tinha que eleger uma forma de morrer, não há melhor que esta… Aqui, nesta cama… e contigo olhando aos olhos.

— Lucius…

— Há algo mais que tens que saber, Potter… e você também, Severus, me perdoa por não te ter dito antes. —agregou Lucius depois de sorrir-lhe ao moreno. — Fiz um feitiço de enlace contigo… tinha muito medo de que apesar de sua promessa quisesses te ir em um dia, e quando me disse que se tinha apaixonado, decidi me assegurar que jamais nos abandonaria nem a mim nem a Ayrton. Não pude conseguir que deixasse de amar a Potter, por isso te deixei ir a seu lado, porque eu confiava em que sempre voltaria a mim, ainda que não fosse por amor.

— Lucius… não devia, eu não te teria abandonado.

— Não o sei, Severus. A cada vez que via esse brilho em seus olhos ao falar dele algo em meu interior me dizia que chegaria o momento em que te cansaria de mim, após tudo não tinha nenhuma obrigação real… o lamento muito.

Harry já não sabia nem que pensar, todas essas ideias davam voltas em sua cabeça tentando as entender, notou que Severus estava algo tenso depois da última confissão de Malfoy, no entanto se conteve de realizar nenhuma reclamação e apertou a mão de Lucius.

— Perdoo-te por isso, mas a meu filho jamais o abandonaria jamais. —disse convencido.

— Obrigado… Agora tem que ir com Ayrton… ele o vai sentir e só você poderá o controlar… te precisa.

— Como te deixar só neste momento?

— É nosso filho o que importa… Vá com ele e lhe cuida muito.

Severus assentiu. Harry preferiu então dar-lhes as costas, não sabia como se despediriam e preferia jamais se inteirar. Continuou em sua mesma posição até que escutou os passos de Severus abandonar a habitação, então voltou a olhar ao loiro.

— Tem muita sorte. —assegurou Lucius sem deixar de olhar a porta fechada.

Não teve resposta por parte do moreno. Lucius sorriu tristemente enquanto convidava-lhe a acercar-se e depois de uns segundos de indecisão, terminou aceitando e foi sentar-se no lugar onde estivesse antes seu esposo.

— Sabe? Quando lhe pedi a Severus que me fizesse a promessa inquebrantável, ele disse que não era necessário, que confiava em que você ia poder libertar ao mundo do Senhor Tenebroso… Nunca lhe vi falar assim de ninguém, e nesse então tão só te via como um menino. Mesmo assim confiava em ti… O mau é que eu não, por isso terminei lhe convencendo de me dar essa palavra de morte e honra.

— Severus disse-te isso nesse então? —perguntou tentando ocultar os batidos de orgulho de seu coração.

— Sim, fez. Enfim… não é a companhia que tivesse querido à hora de minha morte… mas pelo menos não estarei sozinho.

— Precisa algo? —perguntou tentando ser cortês, não se lhe ocorria que mais podia dizer em um momento assim.

— Nada, tão só te pedir que perdoe Severus, mas acho que isso está a mais… se o ama, deve entender o porque o fez.

Harry assentiu e não voltou a pronunciar palavra por alguns minutos. De repente, um arquejo fez que o coração lhe saltasse no peito, olhou a Lucius, já tinha uma sombra cadavérica anunciando sua próxima morte.

— Já não falta muito… —gemeu debilmente. —… quando passe, Potter, então poderá destruir o horcruxe.

O moreno moveu a cabeça afirmativamente. Então os lábios de Lucius abriram-se em uma expressão de dor, mas não brotou nenhum som. Uma sombra escura, foi saindo tenebrosamente de sua boca. Harry retrocedeu preparando-se.

No justo momento em que toda a sombra saiu do loiro, Harry apontou para ela e de um avada, conseguiu a destruir.

— Sente-se bem… ser livre outra vez. —sussurrou Lucius com uma expressão de absoluta paz em seu rosto. —… faz que meu filho… seja livre também.

Harry não teve tempo de responder, Lucius fechou os olhos nesse momento e sua respiração se cortou.

Nesse momento, no salão de Transformações. Ayrton soltava sua varinha, as costas se arqueou notoriamente ao mesmo tempo que um aterrador grito brotava de sua garganta. Mcgonagall olhou-lhe assustada, os demais parceiros do garoto ficaram paralisados ao ver uma luz vermelha brotar do corpo do menino acompanhada por uma força que terminou por arrojar a todos contra as paredes.

A Professora mal atingiu a cobrir aos mais pequenos que tinha perto enquanto impotente, via a alguns de seus alunos ficavam sem sentido sobre o chão, alguns sangrando de feridas provocadas pelos golpes.

O grito de Ayrton era terrível, congelava o sangue e arrepiava a pele… mas nada foi comparado a quando seu gutural som se transformou em umas palavras que davam a impressão de que a morte se cernia ameaçante sobre eles.

— Vou matar-te, Harry Potter!... Te matarei!

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossaaaaa**

**Puta capitulo loucooooo!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate brve**

**Fui…**


	29. Em Uma Encruzilhada

**Capitulo vinte e nove**

**Em uma encruzilhada **

Severus corria como louco, nunca em sua vida o caminho da entrada a Hogwarts até os salões de classes se lhe fez tão longo. Tinha uma forte opressão que mal lhe deixava respirar, mas nem assim minguou sua velocidade. Deu volta por um dos corredores, sabia em que classe se encontrava seu filho e tinha que o sacar daí dantes de que sucedesse o que temia. Não se importou derrapar na pedra quando escutou o tenebroso grito, ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue se lhe congelava tão só teve tempo de orar para que não tivesse tido nenhuma desgraça que lamentar.

Ao abrir a porta e ver a destruição na sala de Transformações, Severus soube que as coisas estavam pior do que creu. Alguma mesa bancos tinha estalado e seus estilas encontravam-se incrustadas violentamente na parede, o candeeiro do teto jazia em mil pedaços sobre a mesa.

Os prantos dos pequenos meninos escutavam-se distantes, como temerosos de fazer demasiado ruído. Mcgonagall atendia como podia a um par deles cuja cabeça sangrava profusamente. Severus pensou em ajudar-lhe, mas sua prioridade agora tinha outro nome. Buscou entre os escombros e por fim deu com o corpo desmaiado de Ayrton. Aparentemente não tinha nenhuma ferida, mas assim que tomou seu pulso este mal podia se sentir.

— Severus, chame a Poppy, isto é uma desgraça! —exclamou Minerva assustada.

O moreno assentiu, mas não saiu do salão de classes sem levar a seu filho em seus braços, ele também precisava ajuda nesse momento. No corredor encontrou-se com Dumbledore quem já ia acompanhado por outros professores e alguns alunos que tinham atingido a escutar ruídos alarmantes no salão.

— Que passou? —perguntou Dumbledore ao olhá-lo sustentando a seu menino.

— Será melhor que ajudes a Minerva, Albus… todos ajudem. Notifiquem a Poppy, fará falta sua presença na sala de Transformações.

Isso foi o único que disse antes de retomar sua carreira dirigindo para a saída de Hogwarts com seu precioso ônus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Quando Harry chegou ao castelo, o primeiro que fez foi ir em busca de Anthony, tinha medo por ele. De modo que quando o encontrou no despacho de Severus acompanhado por seu Professor realizando uma de suas lições, um enorme alívio chegou a sua alma.

— Tudo bem? —perguntou ao encarregado de cuidar do pequeno enquanto sustentava ao menino em braços.

— O Professor Dumbledore pediu-me que permanecesse aqui ao cuidado de Anthony… Não sei que sucedeu, mas parece que teve um acidente com os garotos de primeiro ano.

Harry creu saber o que passava, voltou a se despedir de Anthony e lhe deixando baixo a proteção de seu professor, saiu para o despacho do Diretor. Aí estava ele, acompanhado da Professora Mcgonagall, esta tinha um vendagem em um braço e a cara luzia com algumas queimaduras, mas o mais impactante eram seus olhos, tão aterrorizados como se tivesse visto ao mesmo Voldemort ressuscitado.

— Será melhor que vá descansar, Minerva. —disse-lhe Albus ao ver chegar a Harry. — Felizmente não teve grandes consequências, os garotos estão sendo atendidos e Poppy me informou que nenhum tem lesões de gravidade, só me encarregarei de informar a seus pais.

— Albus, o que passou…

— Foi um acidente, Minerva, algo que se saiu de controle. Deixemo-lo assim.

— Não posso, me perdoa, Albus, mas me é impossível me ficar calada. —protestou nervosamente. — Esse menino tem algo mau… sua voz era… era como a de…

— Vá a descansar agora.

As palavras do Diretor não admitiam réplica e a Professora lhe entendeu assim, pelo que, ainda que com resistência, abandonou o despacho ainda sentindo suas pernas tremer. Harry só lhe saudou com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça quando passou a seu lado, que ela respondeu do mesmo modo. Ao ficar sozinhos, Harry deu uns passos acercando ao idoso Diretor.

— Que sucedeu?

— Acho que Ayrton perdeu o controle de sua magia durante um exercício na classe de Transformações… Agora o que quisesse saber é a onde lhe tem levado Severus e porque.

— Não sei a onde… mas creio saber o porque.

O diretor olhou fixamente a seu ex aluno, então Harry respirou fundo antes de proceder a relatar-lhe o ocorrido naquele dia.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Essa noite, Harry não podia dormir, lhe preocupava não ter notícias ainda de seu esposo. Queria sair a buscá-lo, mas não tinha ideia de onde. Dumbledore tinha-lhe ordenado que ficasse no castelo e não comentasse nada do recém descoberto a ninguém, ele se encarregaria de organizar os funerais de Lucius Malfoy e lhe dar a notícia a Draco. Concordaram em que só ele e Remus tinham que estar inteirados da verdade, não tinha caso em alarmar ao mundo ainda.

Eram mais das quatro da madrugada quando Harry voltou a recostar-se sobre sua cama, tinha estado dando voltas por toda a habitação ansiando saber algo de Severus, e então a porta se abriu. Ao vê-lo quis correr a abraçá-lo, e ainda que duvidou por um segundo, finalmente fazer.

— Onde andava? Está bem?—perguntou sem deixar de apoiar seu rosto no peito do professor, este lhe correspondeu ao abraço com macieza.

— Com Ayrton, levei-o com seu medimago… Tem estado inconsciente todo este tempo, só vim a te avisar que estou bem, me regresso em seguida.

— Que foi o que lhe passou?

— Bem, como suponho que já Lucius te disse tudo, acho que deve saber que a parte da alma do Senhor Escuro que habita em Ayrton sentiu a morte da de Lucius, eles têm estado muito unidos, era de se esperar que sucedesse.

— Que vamos fazer agora, Sev?

— Não sei… primeiro preciso saber como vai reagir Ayrton quando acorde.

— Dumbledore tem decidido guardar silêncio, convenceu a Mcgonagall para que o de sua classe seja visto como um acidente, tão só lhe dirá a verdade a Remus e Draco.

— É o melhor e lhe agradecerei sempre… Como está Anthony?

— Bem Quer o ver?

Severus assentiu e juntos foram para a habitação de seu filho. O menino dormia profundamente e não sentiu quando seu pai chegou a sentar a seu lado. Desde longe Harry observava-lhes, notou a intensa preocupação nos olhos de seu esposo, mais sabia que nesse momento em quem pensava era em Ayrton. Ele também se sentia tenso, muito nervoso pelos acontecimentos… por temeroso de ter que fazer o que achava que finalmente faria.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À manhã seguinte, durante os funerais do poderoso empresário. Draco pôde-se manter erguido graças à carinhosa companhia de Remus a seu lado. O líder dos Malfoy foi colocado em uma cripta do sepulcro familiar e não teve grandes presenças devido à discrição com que se manejou o assunto.

Harry por um instante teve medo da reação de Draco quando este lhe olhou por um segundo depois de que a cerimônia terminasse, mas o loiro se acercou e após um instante de dúvida, lhe abraçou fraternalmente.

— Obrigado… Sei que ficou ao acompanhar até seu último fôlego. —disse-lhe fracassando em tentar manter sua voz sem avarie. — E sei que se tivesse estado em suas mãos o ajudar, o teria feito.

— Draco, eu te juro que não sabia que existia um juramento imperdoável… te dou minha palavra que não lhe tivesse deixado o romper.

— Sei-o… Sabe onde está Ayrton?

Harry não teve tempo de responder, nesse momento se escutaram umas calcadas ao fundo do corredor da enorme cripta que mais bem parecia uma casa luxuosa coberta de andares e paredes de mármore branco brilhando como a prata. Tinha um peculiar feitiço que saía de umas tochas de esmeralda onde emergia um fogo branco que alumiava o lugar à perfeição.

Todos olharam para lá. Severus apareceu caminhando erguido e a seu lado ia Ayrton, aferrando-se a seu braço como se tivesse muito medo, nem sequer se atrevia a levantar a mirada apesar de luzir agora uns óculos escuros, e o cabelo loiro deixava cair suas mechas bicolor sobre seu rosto deixando mal muito pouco espaço para ver que estava muito pálido.

Ninguém disse nada, se fizeram a um lado para lhes permitir chegar. A um par de metros detiveram-se e Ayrton separou-se de seu pai para aproximar para uma placa de metal incrustada em uma parede, atrás de a qual já jazia o corpo de seu pai.

Um infantil soluço partiu o coração de todos, e mais quando o garoto caiu de joelhos sem deixar de chorar, era a viva imagem da desolação e tristeza.

"_Papai"_ —gemeu apertando impotente as mãos sobre o mármore.

Severus aproximou-se e ajoelhando a seu lado abraçou-lhe estreitando sua cabeça em seu peito. Ayrton sentou-se então no chão, e no refúgio de seu outro pai chorou em silêncio. Draco ajoelhou-se também acariciando o cabelo de seu irmão, o sentiu tensar pelo contato, mas o atribuiu à profunda tristeza que devia ter.

— Eu sei como te sente… quero que saiba que pode contar comigo em qualquer momento, se você o deseja pode inclusive vir a viver conosco.

— Obrigado pelo oferecimento, Draco. —respondeu Severus ao sentir como seu filho se aferrava com mais força a ele, demonstrando sua relutância a separar de seu pai. — Mas ficará comigo.

Draco aceitou, após tudo Ayrton também parecia querer permanecer junto ao Professor. Dumbledore fez um sinal aos demais para que os deixassem sozinhos, e assim obedeceram, menos Harry. Não sabia porque, mas de repente já não cria nas lágrimas do garoto.

— Severus… —chamou-lhe, e Harry notou como os braços de Ayrton se negavam a separar do corpo do outro. —… Anthony quer te ver, está preocupado por ti.

— Está bem?

— Sim… só quer te ver, desde ontem não o faz.

— Ayrton…

— Não, eu quero ir a casa! —exclamou o garoto compreendendo as palavras que seguiriam à frase de seu pai. — Faz favor, papai, não quero ir a nenhum outro lado!

— Que vai fazer, Severus?

— Irei mais tarde… diga a Anthony que jantaremos juntos esta noite.

Harry assentiu e dando meia volta afastou-se. Ayrton ia tirar-se os óculos para ver-lhe, mas Severus reteve-lhe a mão impedindo-lhe.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

À hora do jantar, Anthony não deixava de olhar a porta primeiramente às habitações. Harry tinha-lhe comunicado o recado de seu pai e ansiava vê-lo. Harry dispôs tudo para jantar na intimidem, de todos modos o ambiente no comedor não era muito propício para um menino como seu filho. Os alunos não deixavam de comentar o incidente em classe de Transformações, e ademais, Draco e Remus não saíam de suas habitações guardando o luto do loiro.

— A que horas chega papai? —perguntou Anthony ansiosamente.

— Carinho, ele disse que viria, mas têm passado muitas coisas muito importantes, seu irmão não se sente muito bem e Severus tem que o cuidar, você entende isso, verdade?... — Anthony assentiu pelo que Harry respirou mais tranquilo. — …quiçá não possa vir a tempo, melhor começamos a jantar de acordo?

— Mas… quero esperá-lo um pouco mais.

Harry sorriu com tristeza, já era muito tarde para que Severus aparecesse, mas nesse momento a porta por fim se abriu e Anthony correu emocionado aos braços de seu pai.

— Que bom que pudeste vir. —sussurrou apoiando sua cabeça no ombro paterno. — Como está Ayrton? Porque não o trouxeste a casa?

— Ayrton dorme agora, já será em outra ocasião que possa vir… Sinto a tardança, mas te prometo que sempre cumprirei minha palavra.

Anthony assentiu e depois de que Harry e Severus se saudassem com um breve beijo nos lábios, a pequena família se dispôs a passar um momento agradável durante o jantar. Anthony não atingiu a descobrir nenhuma estranha situação e não quis perguntar o motivo de que seu pai e Ayrton permanecessem longe do castelo esse tempo.

Mais tarde, o professor encarregou-se de mudar a seu filho de pijama e de levar à cama tal como a ambos gostavam. Harry esperou-lhe pacientemente em seu quarto, recostado sobre sua cama depois de dar-se um bom banho e pôr-se o pijama que mais gostava a Severus, justo de uma branca de seda que se anulava com uma discreta renda entrelaçada no pescoço. Sorriu recordando quanto desfrutava seu companheiro de ir desatando para descobrir a pele baixo a teia.

Severus fechou a porta que conduzia o quarto de seu filho, e ao ver a Harry em seguida adivinhou o que pretendia, sorriu nervoso enquanto caminhava para a cama se sentando no borde.

— Harry…

— Está cansado? —perguntou ajoelhando-se atrás de Severus, abraçando-lhe enquanto beijava sedutoramente a pele de seu pescoço.

— Um pouco, mas temos que falar.

— Poderia ser manhã? Hoje tenho vontade de…

— Harry, perdoa-me, mas não me sinto de humor.

Harry, quem tinha deslizado sua mão acariciando o tórax de seu esposo, sentiu de imediato como era sujeito por sua mão lhe impedindo prosseguir. Algo contrariado se apartou abraçando suas pernas no outro extremo da cama.

— Não esteja molesto comigo. —pediu Severus acercando-se um pouco mais. — Têm passado coisas muito importantes, não poderia me concentrar.

— Bem, suponho que após tudo sim te afetou a morte de Malfoy.

— Harry… eu lhe queria, não como amante nem como nada que te imagine, tão só por ser o pai de Ayrton e também porque foi um bom amigo.

— De acordo… não volto a dizer nada disso, me perdoa por ser tão morboso e pedir sexo, tão só entende que é complicado também para mim.

Harry acomodou-se baixo as cobertas afastando-se mais de Severus, ainda que sua expressão já não luzia tão molesta, mais bem, preocupada.

— Malfoy confessou-me bem as circunstâncias em que os descobri aquela vez, não sei se espere uma desculpa de minha parte, Severus, mas…

— O último que quereria seria escutar que te desculpasse, fui eu quem te falhei, não importa as circunstâncias que rodearam o fato.

— Amo-te, mas não gosto nada que de nossa relação tenha que passar por este tipo de provas, se supõe que vivo para ti e você para mim… porque não podemos ter uma vida normal?

— Não o sei, mas temos superado tudo até agora, Harry, por favor, que não tenha algo mais que nos separe definitivamente.

— Refere-te a Ayrton verdadeiro?

Severus assentiu e acomodando-se de tal maneira que ficou recostado sobre a cama e com Harry apoiado em seu peito, se deteve a lhe acariciar o cabelo e as costas carinhosamente.

— É quem mais preocupa-me… mas não quero que o veja como um inimigo agora que sabe seu segredo.

— Não é assim, mas Sev, sabe que temos que destruir esse horcruxe, verdade?

— Acho que posso controlá-lo, tenho estado estudando desde faz tempo, há um feitiço que poderia o eliminar e creio saber como o formular, enquanto o manterei baixo poções.

— Sev…

— Dá-me tempo, Harry, quero salvar a meu filho.

— Tenho medo. —confessou-lhe abraçando-lhe forte. — Medo de que não possa o controlar.

— Eu farei. Por favor, confia em mim.

Harry recordou nesse momento as palavras de Lucius pronunciasse em seu leito de morte… Severus tinha confiado sempre nele apesar de tudo, apesar de que tão só tinha demonstrado ser um impetuoso menino que se metia fácil em problemas. Era o momento de corresponder a essa confiança e assentiu.

O professor sorriu aliviado com a reação de Harry e buscando seus lábios lhe beijou docemente. Harry abriu sua boca ansioso pelo sabor que tanto gostava, pela suavidade dessa língua lhe fazendo o amor à sua. Severus esqueceu-se então de seu cansaço, das fortes emoções das últimas horas, e correspondeu com mais paixão da que cria podia ter em um momento assim.

— Devo ir-me. —sussurrou ao cabo de uns minutos, se não se despedia terminaria sucumbindo ao imenso prazer que o corpo de Harry acordava nele.

— Preciso-te… para valer preciso-te comigo agora. —respondeu abraçando-lhe forte.

— Ele está só, Harry, não posso lhe abandonar.

— E quanto vai durar esta nova separação? —perguntou ocultando sua cara no peito de Severus, odiava quando não era capaz de conter o pranto, um pranto que agora sabia não ia poder conseguir nada.

— Não o sei… espero que não muito… Me enlouquece, e mais com esse pijama, rabisco.

Harry riu tristemente, então seu esposo lhe ergueu o rosto para beija-lo antes de ir-se, doendo na alma o sabor salgado de seus beijos. Ao ficar só, Harry seguiu chorando uns minutos mais, mal acabava de voltar a recuperar a seu esposo e novamente tinham que se separar… lhe parecia injusto, não podia o evitar. Ainda que reconhecia que Ayrton precisava a Severus, ele também lhe requeria a seu lado e seu corpo e sua alma sofriam pela distância imposta como se tivessem sido marcados por ferro ardente.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao chegar à mansão Malfoy, Severus foi diretamente à habitação onde devia se encontrar seu filho. Ao abrir a porta viu-lhe sentado no parapeito da janela, tinha uma carinha tão triste que lhe rompeu o coração, por embaixo de seus óculos escuros se viam rios de lágrimas que não deixavam de fluir.

Severus acomodou-se sentando-se atrás dele para recosta-lo sobre seu peito, acariciando com macieza seus ombros e beijando ocasionalmente a cabeça do garoto.

— Sou um monstro? —perguntou soluçante, aferrando-se mais ao tórax de seu pai.

A pergunta provocou um nodo na garganta do professor, sabia que seu filho agora estava inteirado de muitas coisas, algo que o desconcertava, não queria pensar demasiado em como é que Ayrton parecia ter demasiada noção das circunstâncias da morte de Lucius, quase como se tivesse estado presente.

— Não, carinho… você não é um monstro. —disse-lhe suavemente.

— Está enojado comigo pelo da classe?... juro-te que não quis lastimar a ninguém!

— Eu sei, meu céu, não estou nem estarei enojado contigo, não se preocupe… não teve nenhuma desgraça e tudo tem ficado em um simples acidente.

Ayrton assentiu, guardou silêncio uns segundos antes de suspirar no meio de um doloroso soluço…

— Meus olhos têm mudado… não gosto.

— Tudo em ti sempre será belo.

— Fará que voltem a ser como os seus, verdade? —insistiu tristemente. — Era no que mais nos parecíamos… era do que mais orgulhoso me sentia… por favor, regressa meus olhos negros.

Ayrton retirou-se as lentes para secar suas lágrimas e Severus mal conseguiu conter um calafrio ao ver novamente esses olhos vermelhos… não de pranto, uns olhos vermelhos que pareciam saídos de ultra tumba… eram os mesmos que tinha visto tantas vezes durante a guerra, eram os mesmos de Voldemort, com sua mesma grade como de gato, com sua mesma frialdade, com a mesma capacidade de sentir que podia assassinar com a sozinha mirada.

Severus tão só lhe sussurrou um _"Eu farei, é meu filho e ainda que tenha que me sacar os olhos para te dar, voltará aos ter"_

Ayrton não respondeu nada, tão só voltou a se abraçar chorando. Severus recordou então o nascimento do garoto, seus formosos olhos de um cinza escuro como o aço com pequenas vetas azuis, era algo realmente impactante, mas mudaram assim que lhe começaram a dar o filtro que minguou a magia de Quirrell, e até a de Lucius que se viu deslocada pelo bom recebimento que fez o menino à nova, àquela que lhe brindava paz e equilibrava seu poderio.

Severus levou em seus braços a seu filho à cama, cobriu-o e esperou a que deixasse de chorar e ficasse dormido para lhe dar um beijo na testa e sair. Quando o moreno abandonou a habitação, Ayrton então se incorporou se esfregando os olhos até tirar todo resto de umidade, olhou então a porta e seu doce rosto não mostrava agora outra coisa que não fora deboche e ódio.

"_É um imbecil, Severus… me pagará por sua traição_. —sibilou malignamente. — _Enquanto ache que ainda tem a seu filho estará em minhas mãos e fará o que eu queira… por ti chegarei a Potter e você mesmo me ajudará a me desfazer dele" _

Ayrton abandonou sua cama e foi para seu armário. Tirou umas caixas acomodadas no chão composto por placas de madeira, soltou um deles e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam quando do falso andar sacou a varinha de Narcisa. Tinha-a descoberto fazia em uns anos guardada em uma das gavetas da habitação da mulher, nesse então o único que pretendia era que Lucius não tivesse nenhuma lembrança de sua esposa, sua mente infantil achava que assim seus dois pais se iam amar sempre.

Mas agora se alegrava da decisão tomada. Severus tinha-se assegurado de tirar-lhe sua varinha e sabia que tinha escondida a de Lucius. Ayrton pensou que o melhor era lhe deixar achar que o tinha dominado, assim a surpresa que se levaria seria mais divertida… pelo menos para ele.

Sorriu extasiado de levar a vantagem… Severus jamais se imaginaria que essa noite não tinha sido o único que saiu dessa casa, e agora se alegrava, porque seus planos marchavam à perfeição, cedo lhe daria uma nova oportunidade de redenção ao único que podia lhe ajudar a cumprir seus propósitos.

O que Ayrton não imaginava era que Severus por algo tinha conseguido enganar por tantos anos ao Senhor Escuro. O moreno permaneceu de pé ao outro lado do corredor, olhando entristecido a porta da habitação de seu filho.

"_Amo-te, Ayrton…_ —pensou abatido. —_… e lutarei por recuperar-te porque sei que segue aí, ainda que agora me minta, sei que segue aí"_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Duas semanas decorreram, o fim de cursos chegou e com isso no dia da graduação. O mais feliz de todos era Anthony, lhe alegravam as festas, a felicidade e entusiasmo dos estudantes e sonhava com o dia em que pudesse ingressar ao colégio como estudante. Mas o que mais feliz lhe fazia era saber que nesse dia seu pai estaria mais o tempo no castelo, lhe jogava muito de menos, pois já só lhe via à hora do jantar, e nem sempre podia suceder.

E sua alegria era cem por cento compartilhada por Harry, tinha diminuído as horas de seu trabalho no Ministério para não deixar só a Anthony por demasiado tempo, e para poder estar sempre presente quando Severus se aparecia pelo castelo. Os minutos a seu lado eram o motivo de abrir os olhos a cada amanhã, e já nem sequer queria lhe perguntar sobre Ayrton, isso só seria motivo de um provável desacordo e brigar era o menos que queria… muito menos quando podiam aproveitar o pouco tempo a sós para outras coisas.

— Que bem luzes, papai. —comentou Anthony admirado ao entrar à habitação de seus pais e ver a Harry já ataviado para ir à graduação. O jovem pai sorriu olhando no espelho, tinha eleito para essa noite uma calça negra e uma túnica vermelha muito escura com abotoadura dourada, pôde ademais conseguir que seu cabelo se amoldara como quis e até seus sapatos reluziam como nunca.

— Para valer?... oxalá seu pai pense igual.

— Eu acho que sim.

— E você também ficou muito guapo, Anthony. —afirmou Harry indo tomar a seu filho com ambas mãos para que lhe mostrasse seu vestuário, era a primeira vez que Anthony usaria uma túnica sobre sua roupa e se empenhou em que fosse vermelha, mas de uma cor mais viva que o de seu pai e empunhaduras bege.

— Obrigado… papai vai vir conosco?

— Não, carinho, nos reuniremos todos no comedor.

— Então vamo-nos já?

— Assim é… E aí vão, dois valorosos Gryffindor´s! —exclamou Harry levantando um punho ao ar com vigor. — E por quem vamos?

— Por nosso Slytherin! —respondeu Anthony a sua vez, igual levantando o punho emulando a seu pai.

Ambos riram entusiasmados e juntos saíram felizes para a graduação, ilusionados com ver cedo a Severus.

Ao chegar ao comedor tudo era ambiente de festa, a música soava e as mesas se encontravam ocupadas em sua totalidade. Harry sentiu seu coração revoltar-lhe entusiasmado ao ver a Severus entrar nesse momento pela porta lateral acompanhado por Dumbledore. Anthony também lhe viu e soltando da mão de Harry saiu correndo para seu outro pai.

Fazendo-se passo entre os alunos, Harry conseguiu chegar até onde Anthony enchia de beijos a Severus, desejando poder fazer o mesmo, ainda que teve que se conformar com lhe sorrir e sujeitar carinhosamente sua mão.

— Estranhava-te. —confessou-lhe olhando-lhe sem poder ocultar o amor que sentia.

Severus não lhe respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras, mas baixou a seu filho e com sua mão livre acariciou a bochecha de Harry, lhe sorrindo com o mesmo sentimento que via nele.

— E Ayrton? —perguntou Anthony. — Não o vi desde o de seu papai… Está triste? Podemos ir vê-lo?

— Será em outra ocasião. —respondeu Severus ocultando atrás de seu sorriso a tristeza de que seu filho não estivesse presente a esse dia que devia ser muito especial para qualquer menino que terminasse em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Anthony assentiu, e Dumbledore acercou-se a tomá-lo em braços levando-lhe para a mesa do comedor e dar assim oportunidade a que não tivesse mais perguntas incómodas.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, a cerimônia de entrega de diplomas tinha terminado e levava-se a cabo um grande banquete. Anthony era feliz admirando as elaboradas sobremesas postos em frente a ele na mesa de professores onde se tinha sentado junto a seus pais. A Harry custava-lhe trabalho soltar a mão de Severus e mantinha-a aferrada baixo a mesa, ansiando que o jantar terminasse já e poder lhe levar a sua habitação, se morria de vontades por lhe o comer a beijos. O professor acariciava lhe também com seus dedos, mas tinha que se manter uniforme em frente a seus alunos e seguir sendo o professor de poções que sempre conheceram.

Finalmente, quando Dumbledore deu início a uma pequena festa, as mesas foram retiradas para que os recém graduados pudessem dançar ou simplesmente se ir despedindo de seus colegas, todos partiriam no comboio a primeira hora da manhã.

Anthony dançava entre os alunos e eles lhe faziam segunda, divertidos pela alegria do pequeno que não dava a impressão de ser filho do amargurado pocionista, mas também não do recatado herói salvador do mundo, de modo que lhes era fácil o integrar a eles e o tratar como se fosse um mais.

— Sev… vamos a nossa habitação. —sussurrou Harry ao cabo de uns minutos.

— Sim, acho que já é hora.

Severus olhou o relógio e Harry então temeu que estivesse pensando em se marchar, decidido pensou _"Nem o sonhe, amor, que esta noite não te me escapa" _

Apressando-se para que Severus não tivesse oportunidade de pôr pretextos, Harry foi por Anthony, quem muito a seu pesar teve que despedir de seus amigos e obedecer a seu pai. A pequena família dirigiu-se então a seus aposentos, Severus levava em seus braços a seu menino e Harry olhava-lhes de relance, feliz de vê-los juntos.

Severus encarregou-se de mudar a Anthony para que dormisse e acoberta-lo, ao terminar, se dirigiu a seu quarto e Harry tão só lhe avisou que iria em seguida, e com travessura, voltou à cama de seu filho.

— Anthony, seja bom menino e não entre ao quarto de seus papis em toda a noite, de acordo?

— Não irei… mas porque?

— Pois porque seu papai e eu temos muito que falar, e porque quero beija-lo. —confessou sorrindo-lhe.

— Bem, mas te recordo que não me deste a irmãzinha que te pedi.

— Pois precisamente disso quero falar com papai, de modo que dorme já sim?

Anthony assentiu e Harry regressou correndo para seu quarto, esforçou-se em não deixar de sorrir quando viu a Severus preparando uma nova mala com roupa limpa.

— Não te irá tão cedo, verdade? —perguntou afastando da mala sobre a cama e abraçou-lhe carinhoso.

— Tenho que o fazer, Harry, não posso deixar só a Ayrton por demasiado tempo.

— Mas fica-te um momento mais… sim? Não te peço que se afastes dele, e inclusive até poderia o trazer de regresso, não vejo a necessidade de que se isole de nós… podemos te ajudar.

— Harry…

— Faz favor… —suplicou aferrando-se mais forte. —… Tenho sonhado contigo o tempo todo, te preciso, Severus, e muito!

— Eu também, mas é que…

— Sente-me! —lhe sussurrou colando mais seu corpo ao de seu esposo. — Meu sangue corre rápido e quente por ti… te desejo com todas minhas forças, não me deixe só esta noite… a esperei ilusionado porque prometeste que ficaria mais tempo… por favor, Sev.

Harry buscou ansioso os lábios de Severus, este lhe correspondeu por uns segundos, mas bem podia o sentir demasiado excitado e ele não podia negar que já sentia sua mente se ir esquecendo de tudo, por isso teve que fazer um enorme esforço e ante o assombro de Harry, lhe apartou.

— Severus…

— Agora não é possível, tenho que me ir.

Harry viu como Severus tomou sua bagagem para se ir, então seu rosto se contraiu de raiva por essa atitude tão fria, furioso lhe deu um empurrão para a porta.

— Já não volte! Não pense que te estarei rogando o tempo todo, Snape, por muito que queira sua companhia, não me humilharei por ti!

Severus olhou-lhe apenado por essas palavras, mas pensou que não era o momento de discutir, já regressaria quando Harry estivesse mais acalmado e então falariam tranquilamente. Saiu da habitação ante o assombro do Gryffindor que ainda tinha a esperança de que isso não sucedesse. Harry pensou em ir atrás dele, em se desculpar pelo dito, mas se conteve e se obrigou a permanecer em seu lugar.

O Professor caminhava para a saída de Hogwarts, a chuva começou a cair nesse momento, mas mesmo assim deteve-se justo no lugar onde no dia de seu casamento ele e Harry se amaram baixo a tormenta, apesar de tudo nesse então as coisas eram mais fáceis.

Olhou então para o castelo e pensou em seu esposo, depois para a saída em onde poderia desaparecer e chegar junto a seu filho, era uma decisão tão complicada… Alçou a vista o céu sentindo como a água caía em seu rosto. Com todo gosto se partiria em dois para estar com quem amava, mas ao final teve que eleger, pelo menos essa noite, e abandonando a mala, regressou correndo ao castelo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Faltam somente quatro capítulos**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	30. Caça

**Capitulo trinta**

**Caçando **

Ao entrar a sua habitação, Severus ia completamente empapado, mas nem o frio das masmorras foi o causante do estremecimento que sentiu ao ver a cena que lhe esperou atrás da porta.

Harry estava sentado sobre sua cama, abraçado de suas pernas nuas, já se tinha tirado a túnica de gala e tinha posta uma das camisas de Severus, só isso, lhe cobrindo demasiado ante o grande que lhe ficava ainda. Seus pés cobertos com calcetas brancas. Via-se tão pequeno, recordou-lhe tanto a seu menino Gryffindor, aquele de quem se foi apaixonando por sua forma de pensar, pelo jeito que lhe sorria e sua timidez. Uma timidez que venceu contra todo prognóstico para lhe confessar que o amava em um arranque de valentia e ciúmes.

E agora chorava, por sua culpa.

Severus odiou-se por ser o responsável pela cada lágrima e da dor que viu nos olhos verdes sem óculos quando Harry levantou a cara para lhe olhar.

— Sev, está empapado!

Harry levantou-se de um salto limpando-se descuidadamente a cara com a manga da camisa, foi por uma toalha ao banheiro e Severus sentiu-se ainda pior, não entendia como podia se preocupar por ele depois da forma em que o tinha tratado, mas mal o teve perto e lhe apertou com força contra seu peito e até lhe levantou do chão pelo impulso usado, sem sequer lhe dar tempo de secar.

— Sucedeu algo? —perguntou Harry preocupado ao sentir-se abraçado daquela maneira.

— Não… Só que te amo e que não me podia ir sem te dizer.

— Severus, eu o sei. —assegurou mais tranquilo, recostando sua cabeça no ombro de seu esposo, sem importar-lhe umedecer-se também. — Sinto a ceninha de faz momento, mas…

Harry já não terminou de falar, Severus lhe tinha colocado uma mão sobre a cabeça a fazendo para trás e ferozmente unir seus lábios a ele. Harry se aferrou então com braços e pernas ao redor do corpo de seu esposo, correspondendo com a mesma impetuosidade, esquecendo-se de tudo, Severus lhe levou até a cama, decidido a lhe fazer o amor desquitando-se de tanto tempo perdido.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O amanhecer resultou muito doce para Harry, não podia deixar de sorrir apesar de que não dormiram nada em toda a noite e agora seguiam com mimos e brincalhões baixo as cobertas que mantinham ao casal sem nenhum desejo de abandonar essa cama.

— De modo que isso te disse seu filho. —riu Severus quando Harry lhe contou entre beijo e beijo que Anthony ainda insistia com a ideia de uma irmãzinha.

— Sim, e parece-me boa ideia, a ti não?

— Por suposto… em algum dia.

— Ah, mas eu quero que seja cedo. —afirmou Harry pondo-se de pé e recuperando a camisa de Severus que se voltou a pôr permanecendo de pé sobre a cama. — E agora que sei que te excita ver com sua roupa, te asseguro que me porei mais seguido… desperdicei muito tempo com o pijama branco.

— São diferentes, mas nem se ocorra deixar o pijama… com essa te vê muito sensual.

— E assim? —perguntou separando os braços para mostrar-se.

— Assim te vê… realmente desejável, veem aqui.

Harry riu e sujeitando-se do poste do dossel da cama, girou sobre este brincando, desfrutando de ver a Severus ansioso de que fora a seus braços.

— Harry… veem. —insistiu o professor apesar de que desfrutava de ver feliz, queria beija-lo e o abraçar forte.

— Agora vou… é só para que me deseje mais.

— Já não posso te desejar mais vens, faz favor? —mas Harry negou e agilmente foi para o outro poste ao que também rodeou sujeitando com uma mão. — Rabisco, vai cair!

— Claro que não… sabe? Sou feliz, nada mais de estar contigo sou feliz.

— Já não mais jogos… ou não queria uma filha?

Com essas palavras, Harry deixou de girar sobre os postes e saltou para a cama ficando de joelhos e sobre o corpo de Severus. Este tão só se encontrava coberto da cintura para abaixo com uma manta e recargado sobre uns almofadões, pelo que sustentou a Harry lhe rodeando pela cintura, sorrindo quando pacatamente, Harry apartou a coberta para ficar diretamente sentado sobre as pernas de seu esposo.

— Rabisco… Sabe o que está fazendo? —perguntou Snape quando o garoto começou a lhe acariciar os braços.

— Tenho alguma ideia.

— E sentado justo aí?

Harry sorriu, podia sentir perfeitamente o membro de Severus acariciando sua entreperna nua baixo a camisa, e isso lhe fascinava. Inclinando-se um pouco, soprou calidamente a pele do pescoço de seu esposo, às vezes dando-lhe beijinhos, às vezes pequenas lambidas que conseguiam arrancar gemidos extasiados da garganta de seu esposo.

— Gosto, Severus, gosto muito de teu corpo, seu cheiro… gosto de seu fôlego, encanta-me tudo de ti. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, desfrutando de sentir a resposta na pele do professor.

Severus arqueou o pescoço dando-lhe mais espaço, sentia as mãos de Harry ir de seus braços a seu peito nu e ele começou ao acariciar também, ir por suas pernas e se introduzir se posando no quadril do mais jovem, apertando com ansiedade a teia de sua camisa ainda cobrindo o corpo de Harry. Harry então desceu suas mãos, e buscando o membro de Snape cercou-o entre seus dedos, sem deixar de beija-lo, de suspirar em seu pescoço, começou a massageá-lo com macieza, lentamente.

— Harry… —suspirou Snape prazenteiramente.

Em resposta, Harry uniu seu próprio membro já erguendo-se ao de Severus, o esfregando o um com o outro, conseguindo em ambas peles a sensação de chispantes descargas elétricas. Severus correspondeu rondando-lhe pela cintura, arqueando ainda mais seu pescoço para que Harry não suspendesse com suas caricias, gostava de sentir-se prodigado de mimos e atenções por parte de seu companheiro.

— Está pronto. —sussurrou Harry ao sentir o membro de seu esposo tão endurecido que parecia estalaria de uma hora para outra. — E se antoja delicioso.

Severus apartou-se um pouco para olhar-lhe, Harry então colou sua testa à do Professor, sorriu-lhe ligeiramente antes de subir seu quadril.

— Tremo tão só de desejar-te, Severus. —disse-lhe enquanto acomodava o membro de seu esposo posicionando entre suas pernas, o professor sentiu o coração invadindo-se de prazerosa ansiedade. — Emociona-me tocar-te e saber que a cada parte de seu corpo é minha… já só minha verdade?

— Sempre, Harry, sempre tenho sido só para ti… em minha mente e em meu coração sempre foi você.

Harry assentiu fechando os olhos, não queria pensar mais em aquilo que pusesse a prova seu amor, queria se convencer de que somente agora seriam eles, e que já nada jamais poderia os separar. Alçando um pouco mais o quadril, Harry colocou-se no lugar indicado, e depois, suavemente, foi descendo, apertando os músculos de sua cara pela fonte de sensações que lhe acordava o sentir como seu interior era invadido pouco a pouco.

— Severus… gosto tanto saber-te tão dentro… tão de profundo.

— Move-te… faz favor. —suplicou arquejante ante a apreensão de seu membro.

— Não… desta vez desfrutará de outro modo… Me abraça forte.

Severus obedeceu, apertou tão forte o corpo de Harry contra o seu que sentiu a ereção do mais jovem se fincando entre ambos ventres, algo que arrancou um pequeno grito de Harry que demonstrava o bem que sentia aquilo. Então o Gryffindor começou a mover-se, mas não da forma que Severus esperava, não tinha acelerações nem empurres, tão só suaves círculos que massageavam sua próstata e que ao mesmo tempo, contraíam suas paredes apertando com mais firmeza o membro de seu esposo, lhe acariciando em seu interior.

Sem dizer palavra, ambos seguiram igual, com estreitamentos a suas peles, se unindo tanto o um ao outro que parecia que em qualquer momento se formaria uma só pessoa. Harry buscou então a boca de Severus, devorando-a apaixonado, conseguindo com sua língua que seu esposo se excitasse ainda mais.

— Não posso… o crer. —gemeu Snape dentro dos lábios de Harry. — Sinto-me… a ponto, Harry.

— Pois dá-me todo o que tenha, Sev, absolutamente tudo!

Severus sentiu a cada músculo de seu corpo contraindo-se violentamente ante a chegada de um espasmódico orgasmo que lhe duplicou as batidas de seu coração. Harry encolheu-se sobre si mesmo ao ter a mesma sensação e suavemente mordeu o ombro nu de seu esposo enquanto sentia como seu interior era inundado em sua totalidade e uma morna umidade irrigava entre os dois corpos… uma sensação de paz e de satisfação lhe chegou inesperadamente a sua alma, como se finalmente tivesse cumprido algo pendente.

— Será porque amo-te que me faz sentir tanto? —questionou-se Severus depois de recuperar um pouco o fôlego. — Contigo sempre tudo é tão intenso.

— Pode ser, porque juro-te que às vezes até me angustia te amar como te amo, sinto que jamais me atingirá a vida para te dar todo o que quero te dar.

Severus olhou direto aos olhos verdes, comovido por essas palavras, pela enorme necessidade de Harry para amá-lo e ver-lhe feliz, podia entendê-lo porque sentia-se igual. Harry sorriu-lhe dantes de levantar-se e seu esposo enfocou sua mirada para a entreperna do mais jovem, vendo como gotas de sêmen escorregavam entre suas pernas. Harry surpreendeu-lhe e sorriu ainda mais, com sobrada sensualidade permaneceu de pé sobre a cama, permitindo que o rosto de Severus ficasse a nível de seu espetáculo.

— Gostarias banhar-me? —perguntou Harry maliciosamente.

O Professor levantou a mirada, mas justo quando ia responder, o rosto do Gryffindor apagou seu sorriso, e cuidadosamente voltou a ajoelhar sobre o corpo de seu esposo, mas agora não com atitude luxuriosa, senão com uma extrema palidez e levando suas mãos a sua cara.

— Que te passa, Harry? —perguntou Severus penteando o cabelo.

— Não sei… tive um mareio, isso me passa por me pôr de pé sobre a cama. —respondeu esforçando-se por sorrir.

— Não será que já vem a pequena princesinha? —questionou abraçando-lhe com ternura.

— Não, amor, não é isso.

Harry abraçou-se de Severus, não queria lhe dizer nada mais, mas de repente tinha tido uma muito desagradável opressão na alma.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Anthony caminhava rapidamente subindo as escadas, como pôde se vestiu e amarrou as rendas de seus sapatos, e feliz chegou até o vestíbulo. Sorriu ao olhar a alguns alunos descendo pelas escadas para ir para os pátios em onde lhes esperavam já as carroças que lhes levariam à estação de comboios. Ia segui-los quando uma voz a suas costas lhe fez se parar em seco.

— Ah… Olá, Draco. —saudou sorrindo ao descobrir a quem chamava-lhe.

— Pode-se saber a onde ias você, jovenzinho?

— Quero ir despedir aos garotos.

— E seus pais?

— Em cama, creio. Papai Harry disse-me que falaria toda a noite com papai Severus para que me dessem uma irmãzinha e que não os interrompesse.

— Esse Potter é um todo um caso! —exclamou tentando não corar ante a imagem que veio a sua mente. — Escuta, Anthony, eu só fui à enfermaria por um remédio para Thelma, pois tem algumas cólicas, mas Remus se irá em seguida a uma junta com Dumbledore, não posso me ficar aqui contigo porque não vens e jogamos um pouco com os bebês?

— Sim!... mas depois, primeiro quero despedir de meus amigos.

— Mas…

— Não me demoro eu prometo!

— Promete que não sairá do vestíbulo sequer? Pode despedir-te desde a escalinata e já.

— De acordo, isso farei.

Draco sorriu assentindo e o menino correu a fazê-lo agachar-se para dar-lhe um beijo de agradecimento na bochecha, depois correu para os pátios, mas recordando sua promessa que ficou no último degrau antes de tocar sequer um pedaço de grama. Os alunos que se encontravam perto, lhe viram e foram para ele. Draco então soube que podia confiar e regressou a suas habitações com sua família.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

— Não gosto nada sua palidez, Harry. —afirmou Severus depois de que Harry se tinha recostado tentando se acalmar mas sem sucesso.

— Podes ir ver a Anthony?... Traz-me comigo?

— Primeiro deveria vestir-te, carinho. —caçoou acariciando as pernas nuas e ainda úmidas de seu esposo.

Harry sorriu compreendendo o ponto, como pôde se pôs de pé, ainda que não tinha desejos, foi para o banheiro para assear-se um pouco e que seu filho não notasse as impressões do que acabava de fazer.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A última carroça tinha empreendido a marcha, Anthony ficou na ombreira do colégio agitando sua mão a modo de despedida. E quando finalmente já não pôde ver nada, se girou para obedecer a ordem de Draco, foi então que lhe pareceu ver algo e esquecendo de qualquer precaução, baixou o último degrau se esforçando por identificar a figura que se aproximava desde a entrada a Hogwarts.

Uma luz alumiou seu rosto quando por fim pôde lhe reconhecer. No esquecimento ficaram todos seus confrontos, saiu correndo para ele, mais feliz que nunca de ver novamente a seu irmão.

— Ayrton! —exclamou chegando contente a abraçar-lhe pela cintura. O Slytherin recebeu-lhe com macieza, sorrindo enigmaticamente e ocultando sua mirada escarlate baixo seus óculos escuros.

— Olá, pequeno… como tem estado?

— Estranhando-te, ninguém me queria dizer onde estava.

— Ah, mas isso já não importa, tenho regressado ao colégio.

— Papai se porá feliz quando te veja.

— Não o duvido. —disse enfatizando seu estranho sorriso. — Veem, acompanha-me, deixei algo para ti no bosque, é um pequeno presente para te demonstrar quanto te quero, irmãozinho.

Anthony saltou de gosto ao sentir o bom humor de seu irmão, estava feliz de não ver ao Ayrton que sempre se enojava e puxando a mão do maior se dirigiram para o bosque proibido, para o moreno não tinha nada mais importante que saber que seu irmão lhe queria, pois apesar de tudo, ele também lhe amava sobremaneira.

Ayrton deixou de sorrir ao saber-se fora da mirada do mais pequeno, olhou para o castelo com maldade, comprazido de imaginar-se o infeliz que poderia ser Severus Snape quando soubesse que tinha a seu pequeno filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus regressou à habitação matrimonial depois de encontrar-se com o quarto vazio de seu filho, olhou ao banheiro onde Harry ainda não saía, não sabia que lhe ia dizer, de modo que enquanto ele se mudou para se dispor a buscar a Anthony por todo o castelo.

Harry apareceu nesse momento usando só uma toalha envolvendo seu corpo úmido, e ao o ver apressado se pondo sua roupa, voltou a sentir como a apreensão não se ia de sua garganta.

— A onde vai?

— Escuta, não quero que se preocupe, já sabe como são os meninos, Harry… mas Anthony não está em seu quarto.

— Como que não está?!

— Harry, não é a primeira vez que lhe dá por se ir a passear pelos corredores, algo que me recorda a ti, por verdadeiro. De modo que se acalme e espera aqui a que volte com ele.

— Não, eu te acompanho.

— Mas, Harry, se não é nada.

— Algo me diz que sim, Sev, eu sinto aqui! —exclamou assinalando seu coração.

— Pois deve equivocar-te, porque sou muito consciente da magia de Anthony e não tem passado nada.

— Você poderá sentir toda sua magia, mas eu o sinto a ele… e não ficarei aqui encerrado.

Severus viu como Harry já se começava a vestir apressado, não lhe ficou mais remédio que o esperar para ir juntos a buscar a seu filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ayrton e Anthony chegaram até um claro no bosque, e antes de que o moreno pudesse dizer nada, se viu amarrado fortemente ao tronco de uma árvore por grossas sensatas que feriam sua pele.

— Ayrton, que passa? —perguntou olhando assustado suas ataduras.

— Que já é tempo que deixe de ser um menino estúpido, está aqui para aprender uma lição… ainda que duvido muito que te sirva de algo, não terá demasiado tempo para pôr em prática suas aprendizagens, os minutos de sua vida estão contados.

— Ayrton… não te entendo. —gemeu começando a soluçar, por mais que se revolvia em si mesmo não conseguia se soltar.

— Supunha, enfim. Primeiro que nada deve saber que seus pais são uns assassinos, sobretudo Potter… ele matou a Lucius Malfoy o sabia?

— Não é verdadeiro!

— Sim é. —assegurou caminhando em frente ao menino, sem imutar-se por seu grito. — Eu mesmo o senti ao ter nascido de seu corpo, e me crê, Anthony, foi muito doloroso… e espero que seja igual de doloroso para Potter e Severus, realmente espero que lhes doa quando morra!

— Não quero morrer. —suplicou, recordando quando tinha quatro anos e uma pequena tortaruga presente de sua tia Hermione ficou dormida para sempre, isso significava que não voltaria a ver a quem mais amava e nesse momento ansiou intensamente poder regressar ao lado de seus pais.

— Pois terá que o fazer… é minha vingança. Ademais, seu sangue me servirá muito, tem bastante magia, menino, e totalmente desperdiçada em ti.

Uma lágrima escorregou dos olhos de Anthony, olhou a seu irmão e nesse momento este se tirou os óculos deixando ver a tenebrosa mirada nos olhos vermelhos, soube então que quem estava em frente a ele não podia ter misericórdia e que lhe esperava o pior… tão só esperou que Ayrton se equivocasse e que sua morte realmente não doesse a seus pais.

— Está pronto? —perguntou Ayrton apontando-lhe com sua varinha, em sua expressão notava-se a ansiedade por levar a cabo seu cometido.

— Faz o que tenha que fazer… não me importo se dói, não te vou odiar.

— Isso já o veremos, engendro.

— Papai ama-te sabe? —disse olhando para o caminho que conduzia ao castelo. — Às vezes põe-me zeloso que pense tanto em ti… é um tonto se não quer ver o carinho que sente.

— Vejo, e desfruto, sobretudo porque sei que esse amor tão profundo lhe fará sofrer ainda mais. —respondeu rindo com maldade.

— Ayrton…

— Já não sou Ayrton, e já não fale, me incomoda!... —Ayrton voltou a fazer um corte no braço do menino sem importar-lhe que este chorasse, sacou a suficiente magia antes de que lhe terminasse de incomodar o contínuo gemido, então retrocedeu, e aponto direto ao pequeno…

Anthony fechou os olhos com força, nunca em sua vida tinha escutado a palavra que seu irmão pronunciasse, mas adivinhou o que viria e pensou então que se tinha equivocado, a morte sim doía.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus deteve-se a metade do corredor nesse momento, estava a ponto de propor-lhe a Harry que se separassem para ter melhores resultados, mas uma forte dor no estômago lhe fez se dobrar sobre si mesmo.

— Severus… se sente mau? —perguntou Harry apressando-se a ajudá-lo.

— Meu Deus… por favor, não. —suplicou com uma sombra de terror em seu rosto.

— Sev, me diga que passa!

Outra dor que foi como um golpe certeiro no coração deu de cheio em Severus… nesta ocasião não conteve um grito de horror, e Harry, a seu lado tremeu, também tinha podido o sentir, quiçá não tanto como o professor, mas sabia que algo muito mau estava passando a seu filho.

— Sev… —gemeu enquanto umas lágrimas escapavam para suas bochechas, olhava a seu redor sem saber que fazer.

Severus não disse nada, sobrepondo-se à dor saiu correndo. Harry também não esperou-se e foi atrás dele, por um segundo pensou que se tinha voltado louco quando lhe viu sair do castelo e dirigir ao bosque proibido, no entanto, recordando a comunhão de magias entre pai e filho decidiu não duvidar e foi atrás dele tão rápido como lhe permitiam suas pernas.

Harry via a seu esposo fazendo a um lado os ramos que se atravessavam em seu caminho, saltando entre pedras e desniveles, jamais se detendo nem a tomar ar, parecia que sabia a onde ia com exatidão. Ele já se sentia cansado, mas também não se deteve e tão só anseio poder chegar o quanto antes a seu destino para poder encontrar a seu menino.

Se cedo, ao dar volta a um recordo entre as ladeiras de uma elevação rochosa, viu algo que lhe tirou todo o ar de seus pulmões. A sua direita tinha a Anthony atado a uma árvore, desmaiado nesse momento e com claras impressões do que tinha passado, Severus correu para ele enquanto Harry sentia suas pernas fincadas no solo. A sua esquerda estava a figura de outro menino que não se deixava intimidar pela presença dos dois adultos, mais bem parecia fascinado com isso. Voltou a erguer sua varinha e pronunciou duas palavras com tal força que Harry sentiu que se desmaiaria.

— Avada Kedavra! —gritou com ódio.

Harry soube que não poderia salvar a seu filho, isso já estava em mãos de Severus quem já tinha feito desaparecer as sensatas e conseguiu arrojar ao andar cobrindo a Anthony com seu próprio corpo antes de que o raio verde colasse sobre o tronco.

— Se acha que com isso me vai deter, Severus, se equivoca.

Ayrton voltou a apontar, mas nesta ocasião Harry não ficou sem fazer nada. Tarde se deu conta que com as pressas não levava sua varinha consigo, de modo que não lhe ficou mais remédio que lançar sobre o garoto loiro e o derrubar. Assim pôde evitar que um avada mais certeiro colasse em seus seres amados.

— Ah, Potter… que gosto te ver de novo. —sibilou o garoto olhando de perto o rosto de Harry quem mantinha-o apresado sobre o solo.

Harry olhou então pela primeira vez os olhos vermelhos que centelhavam de loucura. Instintivamente retrocedeu apartando-se dele, aterrorizado de voltar a ver a quem cria morto, toda a angústia do mundo pareceu cair nesse momento sobre seus ombros.

Ayrton aproveitou o momento para sair correndo, ria macabramente, como se não se importasse o pequeno contratempo, lhe comprazia saber que tinha conseguido lastimar a quem mais importava, Severus Snape.

Harry então se sobrepôs a sua surpresa, e rapidamente foi a reunir-se junto a seu filho, a quem tomou em seus braços quase arrebatando de seu esposo.

— Como está? —perguntou assustado.

— Tens que levar à enfermaria, Harry. —respondeu Severus pondo-se em pé, olhando para o espaço entre as árvores pelos que desaparecesse Ayrton.

— Mas… que farás você?

— Tenho que o encontrar.

— Mas Severus! —exclamou indignado de que seu esposo não mostrasse intenção de ir com eles.

— Faz o que te digo, leva a Anthony à enfermaria!

Severus saiu correndo atrás de Ayrton enquanto Harry olhava-o tudo com incredulidade. Finalmente reagiu, não podia perder mais tempo, e se secando com fúria as lágrimas que ameaçavam com sair, sustentou a seu filho e correu velozmente de regresso ao castelo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Tinham passado várias horas, Harry não se separou em nenhum momento ao lado da cama na enfermaria onde seu filho dormia ajudado por alguns calmantes que conseguiram lhe tirar a dor. Dumbledore, Remus e Draco tinham estado com ele, lhe apoiando completamente, ainda que o moreno lhes pediu que se marchassem quando a noite chegou, e eles lhe comprazerão sabendo que precisava ficar a sós com seu filho.

Para todos era algo ainda muito difícil de crer o poder imaginar a Ayrton como um assassino em potencial, de modo que preferiam nem sequer o nomear depois de que o moreno lhes relatasse o sucedido.

Era mais de meia-noite já, os dedos de Harry se misturavam entre a macieza do cabelo de seu filho, e suavemente se limpava suas lágrimas que brotavam sozinhas com só imaginar que um menino tão pequeno pudesse ter experimentado já a dor de uma maldição tão poderosa… nem sequer ele teve que passar por algo assim a essa idade.

Sentia tanta coragem… tanta impotência de não o ter impedido!... tanto ódio!

Um ruído a suas costas fez-lhe limpar-se o rosto sem importar-lhe que na escuridão na que se encontrava ninguém poderia ver suas bochechas umedecidas. Os passos tão conhecidos para ele foram se acercando até que sentiu como uma presença ficava a um lado, mas não se girou ao olhar, continuou penteando a cabeça do pequenino.

— Como está? —perguntou Severus acariciando os pés de Anthony cobertos baixo as cobertas, sua voz notava-se avariada, mas isso a Harry não se importou.

— Como o vê você? —respondeu rancoroso. — Dorme agora, mas te asseguro que não é porque seja um menino bom que se foi cedo à cama.

— Harry… lamento, eu não queria que passasse isto.

— Onde está seu filho?

— Não o sei, não tenho podido o encontrar. —assegurou tristemente. — Seguirei buscando.

— De modo que voltas a marchar-te? Não se importa Anthony nem sequer vendo nesta cama depois de ter sido amaldiçoado?

— Claro que me importo. —respondeu suavemente. — Por isso tenho vindo, mas sei que estará bem e que te tem a ti, rabisco… —Harry apertou as pálpebras ao lhe escutar chamar desse modo, nesse momento não se podia sentir feliz de nada. —… Em troca, Ayrton está só, não tem a ninguém mais que a mim. Por favor, trata de entender-me.

— Ele feriu a meu filho… não me peça que entenda isso.

— Harry eu… tenho que me ir já, devo encontrar a Ayrton antes de que se lastime ou lastime a alguém mais.

Harry bufou, Severus quis acercar-se para dar-lhe um abraço, mas Harry pôs-se tenso fazendo-lhe ver que sua mostra de afeto não era bem-vinda. Ao entendê-lo, o Professor aceitou-o com tristeza e retrocedeu.

— Te verei depois… se cuida. Amo-te.

Harry não respondeu, e Severus sentiu um sabor amargo na garganta, era a primeira vez que não o fazia, nem sequer quando descobriu a traição Harry deixou de aceitar seu amor por seu esposo… isso indicava o mau que devia se sentir, mas não podia o julgar por isso, também se sentia morrer de que seu filho estivesse nessa cama vítima de seu outro filho, mas eram dois carinhos pelos que não podia eleger.

— Não devia o deixar sozinho. —sussurrou dantes de ir-se. — É minha culpa que passasse isso… faz favor, não odeie a Ayrton que não sabe o que está fazendo.

— Não me diga o que devo sentir, tão só se dedica a fazer o que deve… Vá, e busca a seu filho, Severus.

Severus assentiu e finalmente saiu da enfermaria. Harry então suspirou fundo, secou uma última lágrima e sem deixar de olhar o rosto dormido de seu Anthony, sussurrou…

"_Encontra-o, Severus Snape… porque quando o faça, o terei encontrado eu também" _

0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor**

**Puxa vida que capitulo hein**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	31. Suplica Desesperada

**Capitulo trinta e um**

**Súplica Desesperada **

Severus passou toda a noite buscando afanosamente a seu filho. Penteou o bosque proibido de acima abaixo, atreveu-se a solicitar a ajuda dos centauros, e inclusive de criaturas mais estranhas nas que jamais teria confiado. Ninguém pôde lhe dar nenhuma notícia do garoto, e também não se sabia de nenhum fato estranho com o que pudesse estar vinculado.

Posterior ao amanhecer dirigiu-se à Mansão Malfoy, sentia-se muito cansado, queria ir ver a Anthony, assegurar-se de que estivesse bem, mas encontrar a Ayrton era prioridade por muito que lhe doía ter que fazer a seu outro filho de lado… no entanto, a cada vez via menos possibilidades de poder os ter aos dois junto a ele.

Já não sabia onde mais buscar. Refugiou-se no despacho que foi de Lucius, se servindo um copo de firewhiskey com a intenção de poder tirar esse nodo de sua garganta, mas não o pôde conseguir. Deixou o copo sobre a mesa e deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre o executivo cadeirão no que o aristocrata tinha solucionado todos seus negócios.

— Lucius… Que faço? —perguntou olhando o enorme retrato do loiro pendurando da lareira ao outro extremo do escritório. — Ajuda-me a encontrá-lo… ajuda-me a salvá-lo, que sem ele me morro.

Lucius sorriu-lhe desde seu lugar e abandonando seu lugar no retrato apareceu de repente em outro mais pequeno colocado sobre sua mesa no que se encontrava seu filho dormido.

— É um menino muito bom, Severus. —assegurou olhando ao pequeno que nesse então tinha uns cinco anos, a fotografia tinha sido tomada a primeira noite que passou nessa casa. — Não o perderá porque é um bom pai e saberá o que tem que fazer.

— Não o sei, e isso me desespera. —admitiu afundando desesperado seus dedos na negra cabeleira.

— Não deveria, por algo deixei em meu testamento que recuperava completamente sua custodia, por isso te deixei como seu tutor… e a propósito, espero que Draco não se tenha enfadado por ter posto minha fortuna a nome de Ayrton.

— Conhece-lo, não fez jamais nenhum comentário. —e era verdadeiro, Draco não protestou quando se leu o testamento, o dinheiro fazia muito tempo que tinha deixado de lhe importar, e ainda que Lucius deixasse a seu nome substancial herança de Narcisa, já multiplicada em todos esses anos, Severus sabia que o mais jovem dos Malfoy seguramente nem sequer a tocaria, e iria íntegra a mãos de seus gêmeos.

— Me sinto orgulhoso dele, e acho que é muito feliz tal como é sua vida agora. Minha intenção tão só foi proteger a Ayrton porque sei que terá uma longa vida e que você estará a seu lado sempre.

— Já não posso te assegurar… feriu a Anthony, e Harry está molesto.

— Suponho. —disse suspirando preocupado. — Tem que o manter a salvo, Severus.

— Primeiro devo encontrá-lo e não sei em onde.

— Talvez deva ir a sua habitação. —propôs olhando para o teto.

— Acha que não o fiz?... não está.

— Não estava… mas alguém acaba de chegar.

Severus se ergueu de imediato e saiu sem perder tempo, o Lucius do retrato sentou-se junto à cama de seu filho de cinco anos e carinhosamente acariciou lhe o cabelo totalmente loiro que tinha então, tinha muitas esperanças de que em um dia voltasse a aparecer esse Ayrton.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry acercou-se rapidamente à cama ao notar que seu filho se removia ligeiramente, apartou as mechas suadas de seu rosto tentando verificar que não tivesse febre, felizmente estava fresca, mas sentia sua pele demasiado fria.

— Carinho, escuta-me?

— Papai… —gemeu Anthony debilmente.

— Aqui estou, bebê, não te esforce demasiado. —pediu recostando-se a seu lado, abraçando-lhe protetor.

— Quero… a papai.

Harry sentiu um forte nodo em seu estômago ao compreender que seu filho chamava a Severus, compreendeu que sua magia devia estar afetada e precisava de sua companhia. Para Harry era frustrante não poder fazer nada por seu filho, tão só lhe abraçar enquanto este continuava chamando a Severus… Tivesse dado o que fosse por ter o privilégio de seu esposo, ele seria capaz de lhe dar toda sua magia e inclusive sua vida inteira a seu pequeno Anthony.

"_Porque não vem, Severus?_ —pensou Harry desesperado pela debilidade de seu filho. —_ Que não sente que Anthony te precisa?" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus entrou sem chamar ao quarto de Ayrton, surpreendendo-o de vê-lo recostado tranquilamente sobre sua cama, como se estivesse só de férias. Não o pensou, e sem lhe importar o sorriso cínico do jovenzinho, lhe apontou e lhe atou com correntes aos postes da cama.

Ayrton não se esperava isso, teria achado que o amor de Severus por ele lhe faria seguir atuando estupidamente, sempre solícito de ajudar, e quando quis tirar sua varinha já era demasiado tarde.

— Que demônios faz, Severus?!

— Vou libertar a meu filho… Senhor. —respondeu friamente chegando até a cama para tomar a varinha e rompê-la em duas ante a fúria do garoto.

— Te matarei com minhas próprias mãos! —gritou removendo-se furioso.

— Quiseste enganar-me, mas já sabia que Ayrton perdia, só que jamais pensei que um descuido de minha parte recairia em meu menino… não te perdoarei que tenha lastimado a meus filhos.

— Se liberta-me, Snape, prometo-te que te perdoarei e voltará a ser meu servente fiel… te darei todas as recompensas que queira e inclusive, poderia manter a Potter e a seu ramo fora disto, tão só me conformo com Dumbledore… suponho que sabe que não tem feito contigo mais que manipular a seu desejo.

— Não está em posição de oferecer nada. É impossível que te liberte sem uma varinha, e seu corpo ainda é de um menino, não tem a força para romper essas correntes mágicas. Porei umas barreiras e ficará como bom garoto a aguardar meu regresso… Agora tenho que fazer outras coisas.

Severus cumpriu sua palavra, formulou todos os feitiços que se sabia para manter a Ayrton preso naquela habitação, e então saiu pressuroso para o castelo, tinha que chegar o quanto antes junto a seu filho mais pequeno, podia sentir seu chamado lhe gritando com desespero.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao vê-lo entrar, Harry sentiu um alívio na alma, de imediato separou-se de seu filho quem já respirava agitado. Severus nem sequer perdeu tempo em fazer nenhuma pergunta, tão só tirou-se sua capa e envolveu em seus braços ao pequeno Anthony. Suspirou ao sentir como de imediato uma sensação de calor lhes cobiçava a ambos e o garoto gemia com prazer.

— Estará bem cedo. —afirmou olhando a Harry desde seu lugar na cama.

— Sei-o, agora que tem chegado sei que poderá lhe ajudar.

Severus sentiu-se melhor ao notar a voz de seu esposo mais tranquila, estendeu sua mão para convidar-lhe a acercar-lhe e Harry obedeceu recostando-se ao outro lado. Severus abraçou-lhe também tentando não perder nenhum contato com seu filho.

— Quisesse poder ajudá-lo como tu o fazes. —murmurou Harry desiludido.

— Cuidaste-o toda a noite, é o melhor pai que pode ter, não se sinta mau por isso porque é só uma decisão da natureza, não de ninguém mais.

Harry assentiu enquanto acariciava o rosto mais relaxado de Anthony, depois levantou sua mirada buscando a escura de seu esposo e sussurrou um "amo-te" que removeu todo sentimento do coração de Severus, tanto, que não foi capaz de falar, um nodo forte se tinha apoderado de sua garganta e só atinou a lhe dar um suave beijo nos lábios.

— Sev… —falou Harry depois de uns minutos de silêncio nos que se concretou em só desfrutar de sentir a sua família reunida. —… encontraste a Ayrton?

— Não falemos disso agora, por favor sim?

— Severus… ele não é Ayrton, me dói muito ter que o dizer porque sei quanto lhe ama, mas já não se pode fazer nada, por favor, tem que o aceitar.

— Me prometeu confiar em mim, não se esqueça disso, Rabisco, eu preciso ter uma esperança… não posso perder a meu filho. Esqueça dele, te asseguro que já não vai ter nada de que se preocupar, cedo tudo terá terminado.

Harry assentiu e guardou silêncio, se tão sequer pudesse achar que Ayrton seguia vivo em algum lugar!... mas não, essa mirada era a mesma de Voldemort, e tão só de recordar lhe fazia temer muito por Severus, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que já tinha encontrado ao garoto e isso o mantinha em constante perigo.

Suspirou ao sentir a mão de seu esposo acariciando sua bochecha, mas ao olhá-lo viu-o já adormecido. Cuidadosamente os cobiçou aos três, pouco tinham conseguido descansar, e pelo cedo tinham que o aproveitar… depois quem sabe se pudesse voltar a dormir.

Uns minutos mais tarde apareceu Poppy com o café da manhã, sorriu ao encontrá-los aos três juntos, tinham-se ficado dormidos, completamente esgotados pelos acontecimentos prévios, decidiu deixar passar essa comida, mas deixou a bandeja em uma mesa próxima com um feitiço para mantê-la quente.

Dumbledore, Remus e Draco também foram aos visitar, ninguém se atreveu aos acordar depois de ver desfrutando de um merecido descanso e se marcharam com a intenção de voltar quando pudessem falar do sucedido.

Severus foi o primeiro em abrir os olhos e depois de admirar uns segundos a duas das pessoas que mais amava, virou para olhar para a janela. O sol estava muito alto já, pensou em Ayrton, tinha que regressar. Podia sentir a magia de Anthony em um muito bom nível, de modo que pelo momento não lhe afetaria estar separados.

Suavemente tentou sair da cama sem ser notado, mas o menino abriu os olhos e se aferrou pendurando de seu pescoço.

— Não… não te vá. —pediu suavemente.

— Como se sente?

— Bem, mas me sinto melhor contigo, não quero que se vá.

— Ir-te? —perguntou Harry acordando também. — Marcha-te tão cedo?

— Devo ir por Ayrton, ele precisa de mim.

— Está bem Ayrton? —perguntou Anthony—. Porque enganou-me?

— Carinho, Ayrton tem um problema agora, mas te asseguro que seu irmão não quis te machucar. —assegurou Severus tentando buscar a mirada de Anthony para que cresse em suas palavras, sorriu quando o menino assentiu sem fazer mais perguntas ao respeito, e preferiu não fazer caso do rosto franzido de Harry ao que podia olhar de relance.

— Não lhe doeu o que fez, verdade? —questionou Anthony recordando as palavras de seu irmão. — Disse que lhe machucaria se morria, por isso lutei por não o fazer… mas me digam por favor que a nenhum lhe doeu o que Ayrton me fez.

— Não, chiquito, nós estamos bem.

— Acho que Ayrton está triste pelo de seu papai… —o menino calou recordando que ele mesmo lhe tinha dito a Ayrton o zeloso que podia sentir pela atenção que Severus lhe dava, se sentiu envergonhado por isso e preferiu não o dizer. —… se o vê, diga que venha conosco, eu te espero com papi.

Severus estreitou o abraço fechando os olhos para desfrutar melhor de ter a seu filho em seus braços, não sabia quando poderia regressar a seu lado e esperava que fosse cedo. Depois despediu-se de Harry dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo nos lábios, Harry correspondeu-lhe ainda que não podia se mostrar feliz com a situação, muito mal podia ocultar seu medo ao pressentir para onde os estava conduzindo tudo aquilo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Mais tarde, Remus e Draco chegaram a visitá-los. Como Anthony se sentia melhor, mas ainda não podia abandonar a cama, o loiro ficou a seu lado, tinha levado a seus bebês consigo e o menino se mostrava encantado com isso, sua preferida ao igual que Harry era Thelma.

— Em um dia me casarei com ela. —assegurou penteando o loiro cabelo encaracolado da pequeninha.

— Hum, então terá um sogro muito zeloso, vai ter que esperar até que minha menina tenha pelo menos trinta anos.

Anthony abriu espantado seus olhos, trinta anos para ele era ser quase um idoso, e Draco não pôde mais que rir por sua expressão; no entanto, tinha toda a intenção de não deixar que sua bebe lhe fosse arrebatada antes dessa idade, muito menos por quem o converteria em consogro de Potter.

Enquanto eles jogavam, Harry aproveitou para conduzir a Remus ao outro lado da enfermaria, era preferível que estivessem sozinhos para a conversa que queria ter com seu amigo.

— Harry, não acha que se equivoca? —perguntou Remus alarmado pela ideia de Harry. — Esse menino é Ayrton, ainda que agora seguramente está possuído, há que o salvar.

— Lamentavelmente acho que é tarde para isso. —assegurou firmemente. — Remus, eu o vi, já não tinha nada de Ayrton nesse ser que atormentou a meu menino, era Voldemort!

— Entendo que se sinta mau, o que passou com Anthony seguramente te tem muito alterado, mas recorda que Ayrton é filho de Severus.

— É que já não o é!... —exclamou desesperado. —… É Voldemort, juro! Não sei como pôde o fazer, mas ativou a horcruxe que colocou em Ayrton, e ainda que agora tenha um corpo de menino, quem está aí não é ninguém mais que Voldemort, e não posso nem quero fechar os olhos ante isso, sobretudo quando a vida de quem amo está em perigo.

— Bem, e daí posso fazer por ti?

— Ajudar-me a acabar com ele. —pediu urgente. — É necessário fazê-lo o quanto antes, e só posso confiar em ti, Remus. Por favor, não lhe diga nada a Draco, tanto ele como Severus se podem cegar pela aparência que agora tem Voldemort, eles não acharão que já nada se pode fazer pelo menino.

— De acordo… te ajudarei. —disse depois de uma breve pausa.

— Obrigado, quero que, por favor, averigue em onde tem Severus escondido ao menino, não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que já o encontrou e de que me está ocultando… é a melhor prova de que Severus também sabe da gravidade do caso ainda que se nega ao aceitar.

Remus assentiu, não lhe era difícil supor em onde se encontrava Severus com Ayrton, tão só era questão do confirmar. Olhou ao fundo da enfermaria onde Draco continuava conversando animadamente com Anthony e sustentava amorosamente a seu bebê em seus braços, por eles tinha que ajudar a Harry, não suportaria que nenhum padecesse nem um segundo por sua indecisão.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Cumprindo sua palavra, Remus dedicou-se discretamente a espiar a Severus. Não gostou muito descobrir que o Pocionista se adentrava a de o colégio e sacava coisas de seu laboratório sem lhe dizer a ninguém. Apesar de que estava em seu direito, a atitude sub-reptícia do moreno não falava bem dele, sobretudo porque em ocasiões não ia visitar a Anthony, tão só se adentrava para sacar o que tinha que sacar e se marchava em silêncio.

Remus teve que lhe contar isso a Harry, e ainda que Harry conteve uma expressão de dor em seu rosto, sua mirada não mentia e lhe lastimava muito que Severus se estivesse afastando de Anthony e dele mesmo. Tinham passado duas semanas e praticamente não o tinha visto, o menino sempre perguntava por ele e ainda que fingia que não, seus olhos verdes refletiam a mesma tristeza que seu pai ante a desilusão de que passasse dia depois de dia sem ver a Severus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uma manhã, Severus entrou à habitação de Ayrton. O garoto permanecia atado, ainda que agora só era uma corrente a que cercava seu tornozelo e esta à cama em onde se encontrava sentado sobre suas pernas, olhando a sua redor como um cachorrinho furioso, pendente de qualquer oportunidade para poder escapar.

— É um idiota, Severus. —sibilou ao ver ao moreno. — Sabe bem que não sairá vivo dessa… deveria recapacitar e anular o maleficio que me tem apresado.

— Não, primeiro liberto a meu filho. —respondeu friamente, sem fazer caso da mirada maligna que via no adolescente.

Ayton riu com deboche por essas palavras, mas Severus não se deixou convencer, ele tinha a segurança que seu filho ainda tinha uma esperança e ainda que fosse débil se aferraria a ela até o último momento… não poderia se perdoar o abandonar quando existia a possibilidade de lhe salvar.

Silenciosamente chegou até a cama, em suas mãos levava um tubo de ensaio com filtro cristalino. Suspirou cansado, tinha estado trabalhando toda a noite, e ainda que até o momento tudo tivesse tido mau resultado, não se ia dar por vencido.

— Não beberei! —informou Ayrton gateando para o adulto, em seus lábios tinha uma clara advertência de que falava em sério.

— Pelo momento, e enquanto tenha essa corrente, não tem mais opção que me obedecer… talvez deveria patenteá-la para pais desesperados. –caçoou ligeiramente.

— Idiota.

— Tem acabado o vocabulário?... antes era mais criativo.

— Fora de minha vista!

Severus negou, e voltando-se para o loiro, sujeitou-lhe da mandíbula. Era forte apesar de sua idade pelo que lhe custou um pouco de esforço conseguir que ficasse quieto, apesar de que o maleficio da corrente evitava que o garoto tivesse oportunidade de se resistir demasiado. Severus notava preocupado a dificuldade para controlá-lo, um menino normal tivesse obedecido de imediato, mas Ayrton lutava, e ainda que ainda não podia desobedecer, não deixava de se opor ao maleficio.

— Não, papi, faz favor… me dói! —disse Ayrton usando novamente sua voz suave, uma voz que fazia muito tempo que Severus não escutava, por um par de segundos ficou petrificado pela emoção de sentir a seu filho.

O menino movia a cabeça de um lado a outro tentando se libertar, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e por um momento a Severus lhe pareceu ver que ia desaparecendo o tom vermelho. No entanto, quando estava a ponto de fraquear, apertou os lábios e obrigou ao garoto a beber o filtro.

Ayrton removeu-se como se fosse vítima de uma grande dor que lhe queimasse todo o corpo. Severus apartou-se, doendo na alma vê-lo sofrer, podia escutar a respiração agitada do garoto que pouco a pouco voltou a se fazer gutural e irregular, levantou a mirada e ante o mal-estar do moreno, viu que nada tinha mudado.

— A cada dia anseio matar-te com mais vontades! —vociferou furioso. — E com minhas próprias mãos, Snape, apertarei seu pescoço com minhas próprias mãos!

Severus não fez caso, foi para o armário de onde sacou uma mala média que foi enchendo apressado de roupa do garoto.

— Que faz? —perguntou Ayrton intrigado.

— Vamo-nos… Esta era praticamente a última esperança que tinha antes de fugir, mas o tempo se acabou. Lupin tem-me estado espiando e acho que não demoram em vir por nós.

— A onde pensa me levar?

— Ao quartel, aí nunca poderão nos encontrar… ainda que primeiro faremos uma parada em Hogwarts, há uma última alternativa que só posso fazer lá.

Severus fechou e encolheu a bagagem guardando em um compartimento de sua túnica. Com um feitiço soltou o extremo da corrente que mantinha a Ayrton unido à cama.

— Vai levar-me como se fosse um animal? —grunhiu o garoto quando Severus sustentou a corrente em suas mãos.

O moreno olhou diretamente ao jovenzinho compreendendo a situação humilhante que devia de ser para ele, ainda quando fosse outro ser quem falasse. No entanto, sem soltar a corrente, acercou-se e carregou-lhe em seus braços cuidadosamente.

— Não sou um menino, me baixa!

Ayrton removeu-se para chegar ao chão, mas o professor apertou-lhe forte contra seu peito. Severus desativou as barreiras da mansão para aparecer nos limites de Hogwarts. Olhou o castelo respirando fundo para armar-se de valor, estava-se metendo em terreno perigoso, mas o único caminho que tinha era ir à sala precisa, só aí conseguiria o cristal de prata que precisava para um feitiço que jamais antes tinha formulado, mas achava que com esse podia conseguir minimizar a magia de Voldemort.

Baixou a seu filho, não podia o levar carregando todo o trajeto, caminhando de pressa, obrigou a Ayrton a permanecer o mais quieto possível colando a seu corpo e lhe levando a seu mesmo ritmo, sem lhe importar que continuasse protestando e lutando como podia.

Severus teve cuidado de não se encontrar a ninguém nos corredores, mas não contou com que Remus já tinha colocado um feitiço de detecção de intrusos que se ativou com a entrada de Ayrton. Um sinal chegou diretamente à varinha do licantropo quem correu a avisar a Harry do que sucedia.

Foram questão de minutos para que Severus chegasse à sala precisa e conseguisse a abrir, apareceu um quarto grande estofado de cores negros e sem nenhum outro aditamento, nem móveis nem janelas, a única luz provia de uma espécie de fogueira muito pequena que emanava de uma tigela de pedra no centro de tem habitação. Junto à tigela encontrava-se um cristal do tamanho de uma maçã, completamente prateado que brilhava com a luz do fogo negro azulado.

Sem fazer caso da expressão atordoada de Ayrton, quem já se imaginava o procedimento a seguir, atou a corrente do garoto a um eslavo de aço que surgiu de repente do solo.

— Que vai fazer? —perguntou Ayrton sem poder ocultar algo de assombro por aquilo.

— Já deve imaginar.

Severus ajoelhou-se em frente aos lumes estendendo as mãos com as palmas para acima, um pergaminho antigo apareceu então sobre elas e se estendeu deixando ver um feitiço escrito em uma linguagem antiga. Isso não surpreendeu ao Pocionista, tão só o pronunciou como melhor sabia, se concentrando em todo o possível em canalizar sua magia em um só pensamento.

— Não conseguirá nada. —debochou-se Ayrton depois de escutar lhe. — Se em Poções, que é seu forte, não pode comigo, muito menos com um feitiço que ninguém mais que eu sei pronunciar, Snape.

— O único que sei é que não renunciarei a meu filho.

Severus voltou a repetir o feitiço e soube de sua falha quando Ayrton se acomodou placidamente a desfrutar do espetáculo, se debochando dos nulos resultados do moreno.

— Já nos podemos ir?... Me aborrece sua ineptidão, Severus.

O homem suspirou derrotado, deixou cair o pergaminho ao fogo que se consumiu levantando um lume dourado, de nada tinha servido, o cristal que supostamente devia se transformar em prata líquida ficou em sua forma original… agora só lhe ficava uma coisa, renunciar a tudo por ir com seu filho, cuidaria dele até o final de seus dias, ainda que lhe doesse saber que com isso teria que renunciar a quem tanto amava.

Acercou-se a Ayrton para soltá-lo do eslavo quando um ruído lhe surpreendeu e ao se girar viu que a porta se abria intempestivamente e por ela aparecessem as duas pessoas que sabia não demoravam em ir por eles, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Evitou cruzar uma mirada com Harry, temeroso do que ela encontrasse, de modo que franziu o cenho ao ver a Lupin lhe apontando com sua varinha.

— Não achei que tivesses as calças para me ameaçar… você não tem nada que ver em isto, te vai!

— Tenho vindo com Harry e não me irei sem ele… Expelliarmus!

Severus tinha sacado também sua varinha, e reagindo mais rápido que Remus conseguiu esquivar o feitiço e desarmar ao licantropo.

— Sev, por favor, não faças isso! —pediu Harry tendo que entrar em ação e apontar a seu esposo com sua varinha, mas o professor não se imutou, girou para ele lhe apontando igual enquanto com seu outro braço mantinha a seu filho colado a seu corpo.

— Não, Harry… não o faças você. Deixa-me passar. –ordenou friamente.

— Lamento, mas desta vez não posso te comprazer.

— Mais, bem mais lamento eu, Harry… Expelliarmus!

Harry não pôde reagir, realmente não pensou que Severus se atrevesse ao atacar e terminou caindo ao chão ao outro lado do corredor depois de que atravessou a porta. Severus aproveitou o momento para sair correndo levando a Ayrton consigo. Baixou as escadas a toda pressa, com o medo a flor de pele de não poder atingir a tempo os terrenos fora de Hogwarts. Escutava a respiração agitada de Ayrton correndo a seu lado, cansado ao ser um pouco menos veloz que o pocionista.

Iam descendo os últimos degraus e ao ver a porta de Hogwarts aberta de par em par, Severus gemeu esperançado, nem sequer podia escutar que alguém viesse atrás dele, isso podia os ajudar. Mas mal puseram um pé no lobby, uma imponente sombra apareceu se desenhando a contraluz no quício da porta.

— Não, Severus… não pode sair de aqui. —disse Dumbledore acercando-se, com sua varinha apontando ao rosto do adolescente.

O moreno retrocedeu aterrorizado. Foi então que escutou apressados passos a suas costas e foi a encostar contra uma parede. O suor corria-lhe pelas têmporas, respirava com dificuldade, não por cansaço, senão pela angústia, ia ter que se enfrentar com quem amava, mas ao sentir a seu filho junto a ele, lhe dava a força necessária para manter sua varinha em guarda.

— Farei o que deva de fazer… de modo que mais lhes vale que se apartem e nos deixem ir.

— Entrega-o, Severus, não tem outra saída. —pediu Dumbledore acercando-se, Harry e Remus fizeram o mesmo, ambos com suas varinhas recuperadas, ainda que Harry mal podia respirar, lhe doía ver a Severus decidido a tudo.

Severus negou com a cabeça, apertou forte a seu filho e Ayrton aproveitou, depois de ver a situação, para sussurrar ao ouvido do moreno.

— Não poderá contra eles, Severus… é muito poderoso, mas não para te enfrentar a Potter e Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo… Me dá sua varinha e te prometo que ambos sairemos bem livrados.

— Meu filho… —sussurrou debilmente—… preciso que salve a meu filho, tem que o fazer, é o único que me importo… saia desse corpo, toma o meu, que não o toquem a ele!

— Dá-me sua varinha, só assim poderei fazer o que pede! —insistiu desesperado.

— Sev? —chamou-lhe Harry notando a conversa de seu esposo com seu filho, não tinha atingido a escutar nada, mas o fato de que Severus começasse a descer sua mão lhe dava demasiado medo. — Sev… não o faça.

Com as palavras de Harry, Dumbledore adivinhou as intenções de seu pupilo, e antes de que passasse algo irremediável, enviou um feitiço para desarmar ao Professor.

Severus sentiu em plenitude todo o poderio de Dumbledore sobre sua pessoa e terminou estrelado contra a parede ao outro extremo da habitação enquanto Ayrton caía ao solo. Aproveitando estar em liberdade, o garoto sustentou sua corrente e tentou apoderar-se da varinha de Severus que tinha caído perto, mas um Accio de Remus a deixou fora de seu alcance, grunhindo não lhe ficou mais que sair correndo, mas Harry se interpôs em seu caminho e com um feitiço imobilizante conseguiu voltar a atar sua corrente a outro eslavo que fez surgir no solo, ante a ira do garoto.

— Não, me solta! —gritou enfurecido enquanto Harry caminhava para ele, se dando conta do maleficio da corrente, não ia a desaproveitar a oportunidade, via os olhos vermelhos brilhar de angústia, sabia que Voldemort estava consciente de sua débil posição.

— Tem chegado seu momento, nesta ocasião não terá modo de deixar nenhum cabo solto… seu desaparecimento será para sempre.

Severus sacudiu sua cabeça tentando desesperadamente de despejar-se. Ao ver a Harry tão cerca de Ayrton, e apontando-lhe com sua varinha, seu coração se deteve dolorosamente, mas não teve tempo de reagir, Remus lhe manteve apartado com um escudo depois de ter aproveitado à confusão do pocionista e o deixar sem sua varinha.

— Harry, por favor, não faça nada do que possa te arrepender! —rogou angustiado pela mirada decidida de Harry.

— Severus, em algum dia o entenderá… não há outro caminho. —disse sem apartar a mirada do garoto que via a todos lados buscando afanosamente uma saída.

— Não, por favor!... Prometo-te que não lastimará a ninguém, que dedicarei a cada segundo de minha vida ao manter controlado, mas não o machuque, por favor!

Harry atreveu-se então a pôr seus olhos em Severus, notou sua angústia refletida em sua mirada, a forma em que tentava atravessar o escudo sem o conseguir.

— Sev… não seria justo para ninguém, nem sequer para ti, não pode dedicar sua vida a ser o cercado de um monstro.

— É meu filho! —gritou enrouquecido. — É meu bebê, Harry, não me tire!

— Ayrton já não existe… já não é ele.

Harry baixou o rosto, não podia seguir olhando a Severus nesse estado, lhe doía que não entendesse a magnitude do problema, e provavelmente lhes esperavam momentos muito difíceis, mas não ia deixar solto a um ser diabólico como Voldemort.

Ayrton deixou de buscar uma saída, não a tinha, e muito menos quando ainda tinha a maldita corrente atada a seu corpo. Depois de escutar o diálogo entre Severus e Harry, compreendeu que só lhe ficava uma saída, olhou então para onde seu pai tentava romper a barreira.

— Papai? —chamou-lhe usando um tom desvalido, tão assustado como quando era um menino de cinco anos e tinha um pesadelo. — Papai, que está passando?

— Ayrton, tem que ser forte, carinho! —exclamou Severus olhando-lhe, Harry moveu negativamente a cabeça, não cria em nada.

— Papai, ajuda-me! —gemeu Ayrton puxando sua corrente. — Porque ataram-me?

— Severus, não pode lhe crer… Está te mentindo! —assegurou Harry.

— Não, é meu filho, eu sei que ele ainda está aí, por favor, não lhe mate!

Remus, quem tinha permanecido à expectativa, também duvidou ao escutar a voz temerosa de Ayrton, e ante a súplica de Severus, já não esteve tão seguro do que fazia.

— Harry… está convencido de não estar cometendo um grave erro?

— Não, Remus, não te deixe manipular você também. Ele é Voldemort e não vou perder mais tempo, tenho que o destruir!

— Não! —gritou Ayrton assustado, arrastando-se até ficar o mais perto possível de Severus. — Quer-me matar, papai, não o deixe, por favor!

As lágrimas que começaram a banhar o rosto do garoto causaram entalhe no coração de Severus, não soube como pôde o fazer, mas de repente lançou um grito de guerra lançando sobre a barreira, conseguindo que esta cedesse. Caiu ao chão justo ao lado de seu filho, ao que abraçou protegendo com seu corpo.

— Severus, aparta-te dele! —gritou Harry assustado por seu esposo, não achava que fosse boa ideia que Voldemort lhe tivesse a seu alcance.

— Amigo… Harry tem que o fazer. —interveio Dumbledore com pesar.

— Se vais matá-lo a ele, primeiro o faz comigo. —disse o homem, ignorando ao idoso, só acariciou suavemente a cabeleira de seu filho apoiado em seu peito, começou a chorar também, mas em silêncio, já sem forças para nada que não fosse dar sua vida por Ayrton.

— Sev, não faça isso, por favor. —pediu Harry com pesar. — Entende que já não podemos fazer nada por Ayrton, que ele perdeu a batalha… Malfoy sabia, por isso me pediu que o libertasse… Me ajuda ao fazer e te afasta.

— Não!... pode fazer o que queira, mas não peça que abandone a meu filho, se tem de morrer porque você assim o dispõe, eu não posso sobreviver a isso... não posso!

Harry olhou a Remus em busca de um apoio, mas o licantropo estava realmente confundido, tinha baixado sua varinha e mantinha-se à margem, sem poder atacar a um homem que tão só protegia a seu filho, e também não a um garoto que chorava assustado e que parecia não entender o que passava, tão só se cobiçava tremendo em braços do único que estava a seu lado.

— Repulso! —gritou Harry de improviso, e Severus saiu expulso novamente para os ares, Remus conteve uma exclamação de horror por isso, e mais quando Harry lhe deixou de apontar a ele para então o fazer para Ayrton, quem se puxava a corrente em busca de voltar a reunir com seu pai.

Severus levou-se as mãos à cabeça por uma forte dor pelo golpe, mas os gritos de auxilio de seu filho obrigaram-lhe a esquecer-se de si mesmo para voltar a tentar se acercar, novamente sem sucesso por uma renovada barreira.

— Papai, tenho medo! —chorou Ayrton olhando de relance como Harry lhe via furioso. — Ajuda-me!

— Harry, te imploro! —pediu Severus impotente. — Por nosso filho, pelo amor que lhe tem a ele e que é o mesmo que sento por Ayrton, não o fira!

— Harry… espera. —pediu Dumbledore, incapaz de permanecer mais tempo sem sentir-se comovido pela extenuante súplica da quem amava como um filho.

Mas Harry não atingiu ao escutar, sua mente sua nublou, que Severus mencionasse a Anthony não ajudou no absoluto, a imagem do menino torturado por Ayrton lhe ferveu o sangue de ira, e sustentando sua varinha com ambas mãos pronunciou a maldição.

— Avada Kedavra!

Um uivo de terror brotou da garganta de Ayrton quando o raio verde cegou seus olhos vermelhos. Remus preferiu girar-se para não olhar, as lágrimas banhavam já seu rosto pela desolação que tinha atingido a vislumbrar nas irises negras do pocionista.

Severus viu tudo como se sucedesse demasiado lentamente, o corpo de seu filho foi tocado pela maldição e jazia sem vida no chão enquanto ele sentia que também morria… e muito dolorosamente.

0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**E agora? Será que Severus vai perdoar Harry?**

**Vejo vocês no penúltimo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	32. Olhar de Anjo

**Capitulo trinta e dois**

**Mirada de anjo **

Draco já não sabia que fazer, Anthony tinha sido deixado a seu cargo, mas o menino abandonou a cama sem que ninguém pudesse lhe impedir e caminhava de um lado a outro da enfermaria como um pequeno leão enjaulado.

— Anthony, por favor, regressa à cama. —pediu pacientemente depois de assegurar-se que seus bebês dormissem em seus berços sem perceber da agitação no ambiente.

— A onde foi papai? —perguntou o menino tentando obedecer, regressou à cama em onde se sentou, mas sem decolar a mirada da porta fechada, suas mãozinhas se enlaçando entre elas com nervosismo.

— Não o sei, você mesmo viu que Remus chegou com os bebês me pedindo que me ficasse contigo, a mim nunca me dizem nada. —protestou franzindo o cenho.

— É que, sento algo raro… Os vamos buscar?

— Mas não posso deixar sozinhos aos meninos e Poppy disse que regressaria em vinte minutos, tão só esperemos isso.

— Mas…

Anthony voltou a baixar de um salto, não podia ficar quieto quando tinha essa horrível sensação na alma… era como se agora fosse Severus quem lhe chamasse... quem precisasse de sua magia. Olhou como Draco voltou a concentrar nos bebês para se colocar rapidamente seus sapatos e sair correndo… Era o momento de retribuir a seu pai todo o que fazia por ele.

— Anthony! —gritou Draco alarmado pela atitude do pequeno. — Maldição, agora entendo a Potter, esse menino é escorregadio!

Com toda a dor de seu coração, Draco teve que chamar a um elfo doméstico de toda sua confiança para que cuidasse de seus bebês e poder sair em busca do pequeno. Felizmente não demorou em atingir ao final do corredor, onde Anthony olhava a um e outro lado, duvidando sobre o caminho a tomar.

— Anthony, por favor, seja bom menino e voltemos à enfermaria.

— É que algo lhe passa a papai. —respondeu gemendo temeroso. — Vamos, acho que é por lá.

Anthony tomou a Draco da mão puxando-lhe para a esquerda. O loiro pensou em aproveitar o momento e carregá-lo em braços, só assim poderia o obrigar a obedecer, no entanto, preferiu confiar no instinto do chiquito, não se perdoaria não ter podido ajudar se realmente algo mau passava… e ademais, tinha curiosidade por saber no que andavam metidos Remus e Potter.

Draco assombrou-se de que Anthony parecia saber a onde ir, baixou rapidamente as escadas até chegar ao lobby. Jamais se esperaram se encontrar com o que viram seus olhos.

Ayrton jazia imóvel nos braços de Severus, quem apertava-lhe forte contra seu peito, chorando enquanto mexia em seu colo a seu menino. Ao outro lado do lugar, Remus olhava-lhe comovido, secando-se o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Harry estava em um rincão, sentado no solo abraçado de suas pernas, encolhido sobre si mesmo, ocultando a cara entre seus joelhos. Sua varinha encontrava-se a metade do chão abandonada por completo.

Draco apressou-se a abraçar a Anthony tentando manter seus olhos apartados do dantesco palco, mas este se desfez da opressão e correu a se ajoelhar junto a Severus, olhando o corpo sem vida de seu irmão.

— Que… que lhe passou? —perguntou acariciando o cabelo loiro, enquanto olhava-lhe e olhava também a cara umedecida de seu pai.

— Draco… leva, por favor. —gemeu Harry, sem sequer levantar o rosto.

— Não! —negou-se Anthony quando o loiro se acercou, os olhos cinzas do loiro também já se notavam enrijecidos. Não pôde lutar mais contra o pequeno, caiu de joelhos a seu lado observando o corpo inerte de seu irmão.

— Como passou isto? —perguntou soluçando incrédulo.

— Draco, você salva vida! —exclamou de repente Anthony, deixando de olhar a seu irmão para pôr toda sua atenção e esperança no jovem medimago. — por favor, ajuda-lhe, que não morra, te suplico!

— Anthony…

— Eu sei que você pode o salvar!

A respiração de Draco acelerou-se, não sabia que tinha passado, mas pela aparência de Ayrton podia o supor, mesmo assim, não pôde pensar com clareza, tão só se deixou levar pela esperança nos olhos verdes do menino e tirou o corpo de Ayrton dos braços de Severus. Este não se opôs, já não tinha força para nada, mas permaneceu no chão com a mirada perdida no vazio.

Draco colocou a seu meio irmão sobre o chão, sacou sua varinha e começou a formular alguns feitiços de ressuscitação que conhecia. Não quis escutar a advertência de Remus sobre o impossível de salvar a alguém de um Avada Kedavra, tão só se deixava guiar pela ansiedade de ter de regresso a seu irmão e de poder cumprir o desejo de Anthony.

No entanto, os minutos passavam e nada ocorria, começava a se sentir cansado e só os ânimos que Anthony lhe brindava conseguiam tirar da cabeça que era inútil todo o que fazia.

— Basta… —sussurrou Harry pondo-se de pé para ir por seu filho, não podia permitir que visse aquilo por mais tempo. —… não tem caso.

— Mas papai, não quero que Ayrton morra! —chorou Anthony se abrigando nos braços de seu pai. — Não quero!

Draco deixou tudo de lado, permaneceu ajoelhado junto a seu irmão se sentindo tão impotente. Anthony notou-o e soluçou ainda mais ao pensar em jamais voltar a ter de regresso a seu irmão. Harry lhe viu e então seu rosto alumiou-se, correu por sua varinha invocando um Accio ao medalhão.

Em poucos segundos teve-o em suas mãos, não sabia se ainda tinha um desejo por cumprir, não sabia se se podia pedir algo como o que tinha em mente, também não sabia se não era demasiado tarde para Ayrton, mas não era momento de duvidar. Ajoelhou-se junto a seu filho colocando-lhe o medalhão ao pescoço. O menino mal sim reagiu, estava muito confundido e seguia chorando olhando o corpo de seu irmão.

— Anthony, escuta-me bem. —pediu Harry sujeitando dos ombros para concentrar em suas palavras. — Você quer que Ayrton esteja bem, verdade?

— Sim. —respondeu limpando-se as lágrimas, sem importar que brotassem mais.

— Então tem que o desejar com todas suas forças, coração… Anda, diga pondo todo seu desejo na cada palavra.

— Eu… eu quero isso. —obedeceu soluçando entrecortadamente.

— Anthony, mais forte, grita-o, fecha os olhos e grita com a alma! Forte e claro, Anthony!

Anthony não entendia nada, Harry lhe abraçou então sem importar que agora Remus e Draco lhe observassem pensando que se tinha transtornado. Tão só orava para que ainda tivesse um desejo por cumprir e que funcionasse.

O menino não podia pronunciar palavra ante o pranto, mas com a súplica e o forte abraço de seu pai, aunado a saber que Ayrton estava abandonado no chão frio, lhe fez tomar ar para poder cumprir com a petição de seu pai.

— Faz favor, Draco, salva-o, não quero que morra! —gritou sacando seu rosto para olhar ao loiro que se mantinha incrédulo. — Eu confio em ti, eu sei que você pode o salvar!... Salva-o, faz favor!

Draco olhou o corpo de seu irmão, a sua mente vinham as cenas de quando não pôde salvar a seu paciente, tinha tanto medo de estar fomentando uma esperança vã em Anthony… e muito medo de voltar a perder a alguém, não a qualquer um, a seu irmão.

— Mais forte, Anthony! —pediu Harry sem deixar de estreitar a seu filho.

— Salva-o, Draco… que não morra, por favor! Eu quero que viva, desejo que faça algo por ele!

Anthony sentia que a garganta lhe irritava, não compreendia do todo porque tinha que gritar, mas o fazia, se isso significava salvar a seu irmão, gritaria até morrer também. Harry seguia alentando a que não deixasse de repetir seu desejo. Desde seu lugar, Severus alçou o rosto olhando-lhes, queria protestar, não lhe parecia correto que Anthony fosse vítima de semelhante impressão, mas a voz não lhe saiu, e ficou impávido quando de repente, Draco voltou a se dirigir para Ayrton e continuou com estranhos feitiços que nem ele tinha escutado antes.

— Draco… —chamou-lhe Remus, preocupado pela atitude de seu esposo. —… que faz?

— Sei que posso!... Sei como, sei que posso!

Remus e Severus mantiveram a mirada no loiro, assombrados pela confiança que se percebia em sua voz, mas depois ambos contiveram um grito de horror quando com um feitiço Draco abriu o peito de Ayrton e oprimiu suas mãos contra o coração imóvel.

Ao ver isso, Harry ocultou o rosto de Anthony contra seu corpo, já não sabia que pensar do que estava passando, mas mesmo assim, continuou incentivando ao menino a não deixar de pronunciar seu desejo como se de um mantra se tratasse.

As lágrimas banharam o rosto de Severus ao ver o corpo de seu filho aberto e as mãos de Draco manchadas de sangue… era um pesadelo, e sentia muita coragem pela agressão ao frágil corpo.

— Deixa-o já! —gritou de repente, incapaz de ver como o sangue ia regándose.

— Remus, detêm-no, que não me interrompa! —ordenou Draco impetuoso.

Ainda que não sabia bem o que fazia, Remus obedeceu, e se apressou a sujeitar a Severus quem já tentava separar a Draco de seu filho. A debilidade do pocionista pelas emoções impediu-lhe poder lutar com a força que tivesse usado em qualquer outra circunstância e não lhe ficou mais remédio que permanecer olhando.

De repente, o rosto de Draco alumiou-se, sacou as mãos do corpo de Ayrton e voltou a sujeitar seu varinha para invocar mais feitiços, direto sobre o coração e uns mais na testa do menino… finalmente invocou um último que fechou a ferida.

— Esta… vivo. —sussurrou tão assombrado como nenhum outro. — Pude fazê-lo! Está vivo!

Severus olhou-lhe furioso, odiava que dissesse isso quando sabia que não podia ser verdadeiro, ademais, não notava nada diferente, o corpo seguia imóvel e não apreciava nada diferente… pelo menos isso foi até que fixou sua vista na ferida unida magicamente e notou um quase imperceptível sobe e baixa que fez que o sangue se lhe congelasse.

Rapidamente correu para seu filho, queria abraçá-lo, mas Draco impediu-o, não era momento de nenhuma imprudência. Severus obedeceu sem deixar de olhar atrás de suas lágrimas como a cor ia voltando ao rosto de Ayrton.

— Remus, lume a San Mungo, diga que levamos a alguém que precisará de uma sala especializada em cuidados intensivos.

Remus obedeceu a indicação de seu esposo e fez aparecer uma lareira no lobby. Em seu lugar, Harry apartou-se de Anthony, o menino não prestava atenção a seu pai, pelo momento estava ansioso, olhando agitado como parecia que seu irmão estava vivo e uma grande alegria invadiu seu peito.

Harry sujeitou o medalhão em sua mão, notou como a pedra vermelha incrustada no centro se tinha rompido em três pedaços ainda que se mantinham unidos ao leito. Compreendeu que tinha cumprido sua função e sorriu aliviado.

Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão emocionado como naquele momento, quando os olhos de Severus deixaram de chorar de dor para transformar seu pranto em alegria… assim era como devia ser sempre.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Tinham decorrido três semanas, em todo esse tempo Severus não se separou da habitação de Ayrton. Draco uniu-se ao grupo de medimagos para estar pendente da recuperação total de seu irmão. Tão só os primeiros sete dias foram de tensão sem saber exatamente se realmente se salvaria, mas felizmente a recuperação foi melhorando paulatinamente e agora o garoto se via mais forte. Comia bem e sorria contente.

Depois de que acordasse tinha passado dois dias inteiros chorando, o sucedido estava em sua mente de maneira algo borrosa como se fosse um pesadelo, mas sabia que era real. Severus conseguiu tranquilizá-lo, e ainda que teve que lhe confirmar a origem de seu nascimento, algo que lhe doeu terrivelmente a Ayrton, agora estava mais tranquilo e se via feliz de saber que a vida lhe estava dando uma nova oportunidade.

— Deixa esse espelho de uma vez por todas. —pediu Severus arqueando os olhos, pois seu filho já levava mais de uma hora se observando. — Não cabe dúvida que tem sangue Malfoy por suas veias.

— Gosto de ver meus olhos. —reconheceu sinceramente, deixando ao fim o espelho no criado-mudo. Severus sorriu ao vê-lo e assentiu compreendendo que o que fazia feliz a seu filho era ter recuperado a cor negra de suas irises.

— Quando nasceu eram de uma cor cinza aço, mas com o filtro te passando parte de minha magia se tornaram negros, tal como estão agora.

— Porque acha que agora que não tomo o filtro não têm voltado a ser como os que nasci?

— Não tenho ideia… talvez seja um efeito secundário, ou quiçá é que ainda tem restos do filtro em seu sangue.

— Não, eu penso que é a melhor prova de que é meu pai.

— Amo-te, sabe-lo?... amo-te muitíssimo, Ayrton. —disse-lhe depois de sorrir-lhe.

— Sei-o, sempre o soube, ainda quando te reclamava que sentia o contrário, eu sabia que sim me queria… mas essa coisa dentro me gritava que não cresse em ti, me perdoa.

— Eu serei quem não se canse de te pedir perdão, te machuquei demasiado.

— Bom, já não pensemos em isso… mancha e conta nova Vale?

Severus sorriu, sentando-se no borde da cama inclinou-se para beijar a ponta do nariz de seu filho, este riu divertido, passando seus braços pelo pescoço do homem. Alguém chamou à porta nesse momento, pelo que tiveram que se separar. Severus deixou de sorrir quando quem apareceu foi Harry.

Nessas semanas não tinham falado, essa era a primeira ocasião inclusive que se viam, e Severus não tinha ideia de como reagir. Harry ficou imóvel, parecia muito nervoso e não se atrevia a dizer nada. De repente, atrás dele apareceu Anthony, quem correu emocionado para seu irmão.

— Ayrton! —gritou feliz de ver novamente ao loiro, este lhe correspondeu com um sorriso estendendo seus braços para lhe convidar a ir para ele, Severus conseguiu se interpor a tempo, e sustentou a Anthony em seus braços conseguindo evitar que lastimara a seu outro filho pelo impetuoso entusiasmo que lhe caracterizava.

— É que a mim não me pensava saudar, jovenzinho? —questionou Severus fingindo-se molesto, Anthony esqueceu-se temporariamente de ir para seu irmão para abraçar e beijar a seu pai repetidamente.

— Estranhei-te muito, aos dois!... quando vai sair daqui, Ayrton?

— Isso quisesse saber eu também. —disse sorrindo a seu irmão menor. — Papai, deixa-o vir, quero abraçá-lo, por favor.

Severus assentiu e cuidadosamente permitiu que Anthony subisse à cama e abraçasse afetuosamente a Ayrton, quem fez o mesmo, fechando os olhos e sorrindo prazenteiramente com a calidez dos braços mais pequenos rodeando pelo pescoço.

— Obrigado pelo que fizeste por mim… Papai já me contou.

— Pois terá que me explicar porque ainda que papai também já me disse a mim, acho que não entendo nada. —confessou apenado.

— Claro, quando saia daqui vamos ter muito tempo para conversar.

Severus desviou um momento a mirada de seus dois filhos para fixar na janela, seu coração batia muito rápido sabendo que Harry estava aí, tão perto, e lhe doía não sentir com o valor sequer de olhar, muito menos de lhe falar. Tinha-se inteirado da função do medalhão por Remus depois de que Harry explicasse o sucedido em uma reunião posterior com Dumbledore e Draco.

— Harry… acerca-te. —pediu Ayrton de repente.

Harry tremeu, quis sorrir, mas não pôde, lhe lastimava na alma ver as costas de Severus dirigida a ele.

— Anda, não mordo. —insistiu Ayrton sorrindo, Anthony riu inocentemente também, algo que animou ao Gryffindor a acurtar a distância para a cama.

— Ayrton, eu… devo me desculpar por…

— Não, espera, isso não. —interrompeu lhe determinante—. Precisamente queria que soubesse que te estou muito agradecido pelo que fizeste.

— Mas, eu…

— Doía muito, Harry. —disse-lhe sem poder evitar um tremor na voz, Severus então girou-se a olhá-lo, preocupado pelo bem-estar de seu filho. — Eu não era consciente de nada, só de dor, a cada segundo era um tormento para mim… tomaste a melhor decisão, me libertou.

— Fui impulsivo. —admitiu baixando a mirada. — Devia ter mais fé em poder solucionar de outra forma, mas deixei-me levar pelo rancor que sentia… isso não esteve bem.

— Não, Harry, não tinha nenhuma outra forma. —afirmou convencido. — Ademais, tinha todos os justificantes para me odiar, e mesmo assim, ajudaste a Anthony e a Draco a voltar à vida. Isso foi só um plus… eu vi quando lançaste o Avada, e te abençoei nesse momento, porque sabia que me ia livrar da dor, era desumano, não queria viver assim e a morte que me deu tem sido um belo presente.

— Agradeço a papai… —agregou olhando a Severus. —… agradeço-lhe enormemente que fizesse todo o possível por não chegar a esses extremos, mas suas boas intenções não me ajudariam… o fez sua Avada.

Harry não soube que dizer a isso, levantou o rosto fixando nos olhos negros do adolescente, sentiu as lágrimas a ponto de sair ao pensar que a mirada de Ayrton, voltava a ser a do menino que tinha conhecido fazia em uns anos no despacho de Severus… era a mirada pura de um anjo, e se sentiu feliz de saber sendo novamente ele.

— Presenteia-me um abraço? —pediu Ayrton.

Harry assentiu e depois de que Anthony se fizesse a um lado, apertou fortemente a Ayrton entre seus braços. O garoto suspirou sentindo como seu coração se engulosinava de alegria, novamente Harry era seu herói e isso sempre o levaria tatuado em um fervente agradecimento.

— Não se preocupes por papai. —disse, adivinhando a única preocupação de Harry ao momento de separar-se e notar que este olhava de soslaio a seu esposo. — Entenderá a seu devido tempo… já sabe que é um Slytherin muito néscio.

— Sim… isso espero. —respondeu timidamente.

— E não te fixe demasiado em suas horrendas olheiras, segue tão guapo como sempre, mas faz questão de não se ir a dormir em uma boa cama, até Draco já se decidiu a que podia me deixar sozinho.

— Ama-te, e…

— Harry… —interrompeu lhe ao notar que estava demasiado triste, melhor era tentar ajudar. —… Agora vai ter que voltar a me dar teu autógrafo… É meu salvador.

Harry sorriu amargamente pelo entendimento do garoto, não cria poder se sentir merecedor da mirada tão pura que lhe agradecia sua intervenção… sentiu que queria fazer algo por ele, e já cria saber que.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco gemeu prazenteiramente ao sentir como uns lábios se uniam aos seus, e um delicioso peso já muito conhecido se acomodava sobre ele, sem se apoiar demasiado para não o incomodar. Não quis abrir os olhos ainda que tinha o pressentimento de que tinha voltado a dormir até tarde, sempre era assim, e adorava essa formosa forma de dar as boas-vindas ao dia.

— Me fará o amor? —perguntou quando o beijo se rompeu e olhou aos olhos dourados que tinha tão perto, se sentia tão apaixonado que não podia dissimula-lo, acariciava benevolente o rosto maduro de seu companheiro.

— Primeiro tem que tomar o café da manha… ou deveria dizer _"comer"? _

Draco riu sem vergonha, e Remus sorrindo incorporou-se para permitir-lhe que se acomodasse sobre os almofadões, então colocou em suas pernas a bandeja com o café da manhã preparado por si mesmo. O loiro lambeu-se os lábios ao ver as panquecas cheios de mel e chocolate.

— Aumentarei de importância por sua culpa. —disse depois de provar gulosamente seu café da manhã.

— Aumentará porque dormiste muito, mas não importa porque acho que te vê lindo com uns quilinhos a mais.

— Que me vejo lindo?! —repetiu cuspindo sua comida. — Estou passado de importância?

— Claro que não! Dizia-o porque quando se engravidou era a visão mais formosa que jamais tinha visto.

— Mas vale-te, Remus Lupin! —disse, já mais tranquilo e regressando a comer. — Onde estão os bebês?

— Um pai normal teria perguntado por eles assim que abrisse os olhos, mas me encanta como é, e me encanta que tenha perguntado primeiro se te faria o amor. —riu divertido sem fazer caso do franzir de sobrancelhas de seu loiro. — Não se preocupes pelos meninos, agora dormem, acabo de terminar de alimentar.

— É um anjo, e já me começo a preocupar por tão desmedida atenção de sua parte… talvez tenho em meus dias de vida contados? —caçoou saboreando uma framboesa que enfeitava suas panquecas.

— Sim, são cinquenta milhões duzentos setenta e sete mil novecentos oitenta e cinco. Mas não nos preocupes por teu longevidade, porque eu posso suportar viver contigo até o infinito, no entanto, acho que não me atingirá a vida para te demonstrar quanto te quero e quão orgulhoso estou de ti.

— Ah, já vejo… seguem chegando cartas?

— Por milhares, e as que atinjo a ler falam maravilhas de ti, e…

— Basta, não tens que dizer mais. Em realidade pensei-o e acho que sim, Remus… vou voltar a exercer a medimagia.

— Para valer? —perguntou entusiasmado.

— Sim, mas não agora, quero que nossos meninos estejam mais grandinhos para não me separar tão cedo deles, provavelmente será quando cumpram no ano de idade… está de acordo com isso?

— Por suposto, o que você decida está bem. E daí sigo lhe respondendo aos jornalistas e eminencias médicas que solicitam entrevistas contigo?

— O mesmo, que se fodam.

Remus sorriu, já sabia a resposta, mas de todos modos tinha prometido a fazer. Não tinha dia em que não chegassem milhares de solicitações para trocar ideia com Draco e que este expressasse sua experiência ao ter revivido a um menino vítima de um Avada Kedavra. Draco tão só fez um aparecimento público dizendo o que sabia, depois não quis lhe dar mais importância, para ele o único que importava era ver a Ayrton vivo, nada lhe daria mais alegria que isso.

— Se permite-me… —prosseguiu Remus—… utilizarei palavras mais civilizadas para desculpar por um tempo, alguns se mostraram interessados em te oferecer bolsas para que continue com os estudos que solicite.

— Isso devo o meditar ainda, sim quero, mas como te disse, esperarei um pouco. De todos modos não acho que devam sobrestimar o que passou, seguramente não teria conseguido nada se não fosse pela magia do medalhão e o desejo de Anthony.

— Ah não, jovenzinho, que não volte a dizer isso!... eu lembro que o que Anthony desejou foi que não te rendesse e isso foi o que passou. A mim ninguém me tira da cabeça que nada teria sucedido se qualquer um dos outros que estávamos aí tivesse estado em seu lugar… nem ainda que Anthony tivesse desejado que seu irmão vivesse.

— Bem, já basta de porras, e tira essa estorva charola… é tempo de fazer exercício.

— Ah, vai sair?

— Claro que não!... há que aproveitar que os gêmeos dormem, eu me refiro a verdadeiro exercício de cama ou é que não me disse que me faria o amor depois de tomar café da manha?... Pois estou pronto.

Draco voltou-se a recostar depois de que Remus tinha tirado sua charola quase vazia. O castanho sorriu, não o ia fazer esperar e novamente se apoderou de seus lábios, esperando poder aproveitar o tempo todo disponível dantes de que o loiro regressasse a seu trabalho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry regressou a sua habitação depois de deitar a seu menino e assegurar-se que dormia serenamente. Suspirou tristemente ao sentir o vazio do quarto matrimonial, estranhava muito a Severus apesar de que entendia o motivo de sua ausência. Esperava seu regresso entre a ansiedade por voltar a vê-lo e o medo de não saber o que passaria entre eles.

Deu-se um banho e vestiu-se com uma dos pijamas de Severus, era uma forma de senti-lo perto. Foi a sentar-se junto ao fogo apagando o resto das luzes, olhou para os lumes sentindo falta ver o rosto de seu esposo, depois abraçou suas pernas apoiando sua testa em seus joelhos, aspirando o aroma que emanava das prendas que lhe cobriam.

— Sev… por favor, não me esteja odiando… preciso que falemos. —suplicou em um sussurro.

Como se seu rogo tivesse sido escutado, se ouviu o ruído da fechadura, rapidamente levantou o rosto, mas um sorriso morreu em seus lábios sem sequer ter nascido. Severus olhava-lhe demasiado sério e seu coração sofreu demasiado, sentindo-se de novo um infeliz rabisco que não fazia parte de nada.

O professor caminhou lentamente para onde Harry estava, tomou um almofadão e se sentou no chão com as pernas em meio loto.

— Sei que está molesto comigo… —iniciou Harry, mas Severus desviou a mirada indicando que não queria lhe escutar e Harry calou se mordendo os lábios, contendo o pranto.

— Lançaste um Avada contra meu filho… Meu filho!

A voz de Severus não tinha sido agressiva, mas sim tinha uma funda dor que calou forte no coração apaixonado de Harry.

— Só queria ajudar. —respondeu avariado.

— Roguei-te… te supliquei que não o fizesse, que me desse uma oportunidade, mas não, Harry, estava tão ofuscado pela raiva, uma raiva que entendo bem, mas que mesmo assim, tinha a esperança de que compreendesse que sua dor por Anthony, era o mesmo que eu tinha duplicado também por Ayrton, e mesmo assim, lançaste esse Avada.

— Sev… Perdoa-me, por favor, perdoa-me!

Harry ajoelhou-se inclinando seu corpo para abraçar-se da cintura de seu esposo, este se tensou pelo contato se apressando ao apartar. Harry resistiu-se em um princípio, mas terminou acedendo, permanecendo sobre seus joelhos, deixando que as lágrimas banharam seu rosto ante a impotência de não conseguir mudar a expressão fria do dono de seu coração.

— Lamento-o… não posso. —foi a curta resposta do mais velho. — Não posso, Harry, e também não posso fingir que nada passou ainda que felizmente Ayrton sobrevivesse graças à pronta reação que tiveste ao ajudar a Anthony para usar o medalhão… Mesmo assim, sua voz pronunciando a maldição assassina e o raio verde golpeando a meu filho, se repete continuamente em minha cabeça. Não posso a sacar daí!

Severus golpeou-se a cabeça com as palmas de suas mãos, desesperado enquanto fechava fortemente as pálpebras. Harry olhou-lhe agoniado, notando em seu rictus toda a dor que emanava dele, e lhe doeu ser o causante disso… jamais teria querido lhe provocar tal dano, seu sonho e seu propósito na vida era o fazer feliz, viver por ele, e em mudança, tinha feito todo o contrário.

— Quer que me vá? —perguntou ao cabo de uns minutos de silêncio, notando entristecido como não teve resposta verbal, ainda que a atitude isolada de seu esposo gritava sua indecisão, pelo que Harry respirou fundo, ainda que fosse sua morte, lhe daria o que precisava. — Então me irei hoje mesmo.

— Lamento-o, mas sim… é o melhor. —disse finalmente.

— Bem. —afirmou doído, mas tentando não o demonstrar, carinhosamente deslizou seus dedos sobre uma das bochechas de seu esposo. — Posso guardar uma esperança de que seja questão de tempo?

— Não.

Harry não se esperava essa resposta tão rápida e contundente, aí sim que lhe custou não voltar a rogar chorando e aceitar estoicamente a vontade de Severus. Baixou sua mão apertando a teia da calça.

— E… Anthony? —questionou temeroso.

— Não quisesse me separar dele, faz demasiado pouco tempo que o tenho comigo, mas também não posso te pedir que renuncie a estar com seu filho… sinceramente não sei que fazer.

— Ficará contigo. —afirmou após meditá-lo uns segundos. — Vocês se precisam, e não só pela magia, você tem razão, os mantive separados demasiado tempo, não posso voltar ao fazer agora.

— Agradeço, e pode vir quando queira ao ver.

Harry assentiu, pôs-se de pé lentamente, assustado descobriu então a Anthony sustentando-se do quício da porta, suas bochechas estavam cobertas por um silencioso pranto enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia. Ao saber-se descoberto, o menino correu a abraçar de seu pai. Harry sentiu como seu abdômen era umedecido por umas lágrimas que lhe queimavam como ácido.

— Não me deixe! —pediu assustado.

— Eu não te estou deixando, coração. —afirmou Harry voltando a ajoelhar-se para ficar à altura do menino, Severus olhava-lhes em silêncio. — Virei a ver-te todos os dias e te trarei presentes.

— Mas porque vai-te?

— Pois porque agora precisa passar tempo com papai Severus, e trará a Ayrton com ele, vocês três vão passar dias muito divertidos juntos.

— Mas contigo!

— Amor, eu quisesse, mas tenho trabalho no Ministério e é melhor que fique perto… te prometo que não te darei tempo nem de me estranhar, me terá contigo todos os dias.

— Harry… —interveio Severus ao ver como o menino se aferrava fortemente a seu pai. —… talvez seja melhor que o leve contigo.

— Não, não quero me ir! —negou Anthony abandonando a Harry para lançar aos braços de Severus, ao estar este ainda sentado no chão, se pendurou de seu pescoço com tanta força que o Professor teve que o sustentar. — Quero estar com os dois!

— Por agora isso não é possível, carinho. —respondeu Harry. — Mas isso não quer dizer que não te queiramos, o entende, verdade?

Anthony negou com a cabeça para depois deixar seu rosto escondido no pescoço de Severus, este lhe abraçou calidamente, pensando que ia ser muito doloroso se separar outra vez do menino, mas provavelmente era a melhor solução, fechou os olhos para desfrutar mais do contato.

Harry aproveitou o momento para dirigir-se silenciosamente à saída, conseguiu abrir a porta, mas antes de sair voltou a olhá-los. Anthony levantou então o rosto olhando a seu pai acima do ombro de Severus, e imensamente entristecido levantou seu mãozinha dando um adeus.

Harry sorriu com igual tristeza, respondeu à despedida enviando-lhe um beijo e desenhando em seus lábios um _"amo-te"_… estava orgulhoso de seu filho, de sua capacidade de eleger o melhor, combinar-se com quem mais precisava-lhe.

… Ainda que Harry teve que se ir sentindo seu corpo vazio, tinha deixado seu coração nessa masmorra.

0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**E agora?**

**Vejo vocês no ultimo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	33. Melhores Esperanças

**Capitulo trinta e três**

**Melhores Esperanças **

Nos seguintes dias foram demasiado longos para Harry, nem enfrascando-se em seu trabalho podia concentrar-se, tudo lhe cansava, de modo que terminou por solicitar uma licença indefinida e assim não correr o risco de cometer erros por sua distração. Tinha alugado uma habitação em um hotel muggle, e tentava matar o tempo caminhando pelas ruas, esperando que o relógio marcasse as sete da noite e então correr a Hogwarts, assim podia ver a seu filho durante um par de horas, jantar com ele e depois levar à cama.

Às vezes Ayrton animava-se a acompanhá-los, sobretudo quando Severus tinha que se reunir com Dumbledore, esses eram os únicos momentos em que se separava de seu pai. Harry era feliz com ambos garotos, e pôde rapidamente retomar sua amizade com Ayrton, era tão fácil o querer quando via esses olhos tão negros e seu sorriso transparentando a pureza de sua alma.

Em todo esse tempo não tinha visto a Severus, este tentava se manter apartado para lhe dar toda a liberdade de desfrutar do menino a plenitude. E quando só estavam eles dois, Harry escutava feliz a cada relato de Anthony, este lhe contava tudo o que fazia com seu pai e seu irmão durante o dia, seus passeios, seus jogos e seus conversas.

Essa noite, depois de que Anthony finalmente se dormisse depois de estar lutando contra o sono, Harry se libertou de seu apertado abraço, lhe deu um beijo na testa se assegurando que estivesse bem. Foi para o quarto matrimonial, sabia que a encontraria vazia de modo que não se surpreendeu por isso, se foi sentar na mesa que tinha em um extremo e sacando um pergaminho escreveu algo com cuidado, posteriormente foi ao deixar sobre a almofada da cama lhe deixando acompanhado por uma rosa.

Isso fazia sempre, não tinha ideia do que faria Severus com aquilo, não sabia que fazia com os pergaminhos nem se se comoveria com a flor, mas invariavelmente, não saía de Hogwarts sem o fazer.

Mais tarde foi a reunir-se com Dumbledore, tinha uma ideia que ainda não conseguia pôr em marcha, mas já não ia perder mais tempo.

— Alegra-me ver-te, Harry… todo bem?

— Nada poderá estar bem até que Severus seja feliz… ele é?

— Não o sei, mas duvido muito que tenha uma resposta afirmativa, ainda que parece que vive tranquilo com seus filhos.

— É verdadeiro, mas ainda há algo que não se solucionou de tudo.

— Tua relação com ele?

— Já não acho que tenha remédio, ou pelo menos não tenho demasiadas esperanças. No entanto, não me referia a isso, senão a Ayrton.

— Passa algo com ele?

— Quase termina o verão, perguntei-lhe à Professora Mcgonagall e sei que não lhe foi enviada a lista de úteis para seu segundo ano escolar.

— Harry, não acho que seja boa ideia que interfira. —interrompeu suavemente—. A faltas de Ayrton foram graves, não estou seguro que seja conveniente o que está pensando.

— Posso assegurar-lhe que Ayrton é um bom menino, eu quisesse lhe pedir uma oportunidade para ele… pense que para Severus não será nada fácil se tem que se separar dele em caso que tenha que ir a Drumstrang.

— Pensei-o, mas não estou muito seguro.

— É o menos que podemos fazer por eles. Sei que os professores entenderão, e Severus tem demonstrado que sabe cuidar a seu filho até a morte, igual lhe cuidará aqui. Ademais, tenho tratado a Ayrton mais tempo, sei que poderá conseguir com toda facilidade que seus colegas lhe aceitem de novo… Por favor, ainda que seja faça a tentativa.

Dumbledore permaneceu em silêncio sentindo a mirada de Harry posta nele, e depois de uns segundos sorriu mais relaxado confirmando sua aceitação à petição de seu ex aluno. Harry sorriu emocionado de ter podido ajudar, quis pôr-se de pé para marchar-se quando um forte mareio lhe escureceu a seu redor e já não soube mais.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus entrou a seu quarto e foi direto para a cama. Tomou o pergaminho enrolado sem fazer nenhuma expressão, olhou à porta que lhe conduzia ao quarto de seus filhos, agora Ayrton dormia com Anthony, esse tinha sido o acordo para passar o verão, assim os três estariam perto, pensou que ninguém lhe interromperia então e abriu o pergaminho percebendo como seu coração batia apressado enquanto o fazia.

"_Boas noites, amor" _

Isso era tudo, mas Severus não precisava mais para saber que nessas três palavras se podiam ler milhares de sentimentos. Silenciosamente guardou o pergaminho em uma gaveta que mantinha fechado com magia, aí estavam todos os demais. Deixou a rosa sobre o criado-mudo para em seguida recostar-se e apagar a luz.

Em completa escuridão sussurrou… _"Boas noites, rabisco" _

A porta abriu-se nesse momento, Severus sorriu quando se acendeu a lareira… Ayrton jamais dormia sem a lareira acesa, mas agora o professor suspeitava que não era devido ao frio que podia ser, senão a algo que cria entender e lhe doía. O garoto foi para a cama de seu pai e sem sequer pedir permissão introduziu-se baixo os cobertores abraçando-se a Severus.

— Sabe que sentia enquanto esse monstro estava comigo? —perguntou em um calafrio pela lembrança, a Severus preocupou lhe que novamente algum pesadelo lhe teria acordado.

— Ayrton, ficamos em que tentaria esquecer.

— Ódio, papai… —disse-lhe ignorando a petição de seu pai. —… Essa coisa era puro ódio, não tinha mais que rancor… isso me lastimava mais que nada.

— Ayrton…

— Eu não quero que você sinta ódio, não quero sentir ódio nunca jamais em minha vida!... —exclamou apaixonado para depois aconchegar-se mais, ocultando sua cara no pescoço de Severus, sentindo como este não deixava de brincar com seu loiro cabelo. —… Não odeie a ninguém, papai, muito menos a Harry… Quando Voldemort estava dentro de mim, sentia o ódio, um ódio como o que você tem, e uma dor, a dor que tem Harry agora.

— Acho que entendo-te, mas não é fácil.

— Sim é-o… Deixar de odiar é bem mais fácil do que pensamos, mas nos deixamos levar pela frustração de não poder fazer que as coisas sejam como queiramos. Se odeia a Harry é como se odiasse me ter contigo, papai, porque não tinha outra solução, eu devia morrer para que esse monstro morresse.

— Se algo agradeço é que o pesadelo tenha terminado e que esteja comigo… Não preciso nada mais.

— Eu sim… eu preciso que seja feliz.

Ayrton inclinou-se sobre seu pai para tomar a rosa que continuava sobre a cabeceira e a voltou a entregar em mãos do moreno.

— Respeito o que decida fazer, mas que prova de sua convicção de ser feliz… Não pense em mim nem se justifique com esse sentimento de que feriram a seu filho, não me traspasse a culpa, papai.

— Ayrton, você não é culpado de nada!

— Nem eu me sinto culpado, e não quero que você também não se sinta assim… e ainda que não o creia, muito menos quero que Harry sinta culpa.

— Como é que é tão inteligente? —sorriu abraçando-lhe, orgulhoso de seu filho, mas também ansiando terminar com o tema.

— Porque sempre quis me parecer a ti… Posso ficar em sua cama esta noite?

— Por suposto.

— Dorme bem… e que a luz venha a ti esta noite, papai, que a escuridão assusta demasiado.

Severus abraçou-se a seu filho, compreendia sua mensagem, mas resistia-se a pensar em Harry, isso doía demasiado… e pelo momento tão só queria desfrutar de poder ter a seu filho em seus braços, de sentir respirar compassadamente enquanto iam se dormindo em completa paz como sempre que dormiam juntos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Tinha amanhecido, mas para Harry mal decorreram uns segundos desde que falasse com Dumbledore, e agora tinha acordado em uma cama da enfermaria, com o Diretor e Draco a seu lado, deles recebeu a notícia que não esperava escutar.

"_Está grávido"_… sim, isso disse Draco depois de revisar a petição do idoso. E Harry ainda não podia assimilar a notícia, tão só pediu silêncio para Severus.

— Não pode lhe ocultar isso, Harry. —protestou Albus tentando ser amável.

— Não lhe ocultarei, essa não é minha intenção, é só que quero encontrar um bom momento… e agora me parece muito difícil.

— Não encontrará esse momento se o busca. —secundou Draco. — Digo por experiência própria, tão só vê e diz, isso é o que faz o momento, Potter.

Harry baixou a mirada aceitando a proposta do loiro, mesmo assim tinha medo, esse era o principal motivo, um medo atroz a que Severus lhe recebesse de novo a seu lado tão só pelo bebê que esperavam… Entendeu então os sentimentos do professor quando regressou ao país e viveram uma situação similar por Anthony.

"_Deus…_ —lamentou-se fechando os olhos enquanto acariciava seu ventre— _… Porque agora?" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Era passado meio dia, e alheio ao perto que ainda estava Harry, Severus desfrutava do formoso dia de verão com seus filhos, deram um passeio pelos jardins e Ayrton e Anthony voaram um pouco em uma das vassouras do colégio. Essa ideia não foi demasiado do agrado do Professor e teve o coração em um fio ao ver como seu filho maior realizava algumas piruetas levando a Anthony na parte dianteira da vassoura, lhe protegia bem e pareciam ambos estar desfrutando da velocidade.

— Já baixem daí! —gritou Severus quando sentiu que seu coração não podia suportar mais. Ayrton obedeceu e aterrissou junto a seu pai, todos sentando no prado contiguo ao lago.

— Foi genial! —exclamou Anthony, essa tinha sido sua primeira experiência com uma vassoura real. — Não sabia que voava tão bem, Ayrton.

— Não tanto como Harry, dizem que foi o melhor buscador de sua geração verdade, papai?

— Assim é. —respondeu esquivando a mirada, adivinhando a intenção de Ayrton.

— Talvez possa lhe pedir que me dê umas classes.

— Duvido que tenha tempo. —respondeu enquanto tirava-lhe a vassoura. — Mas pode perguntar-lhe você, se quer.

Ayrton riu ante a loucura de seu pai, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ao final terminariam juntos, por muito que Severus parecesse aferrado a essa atitude azeda. De repente, os olhos negros do loiro brilharam notoriamente olhando para o castelo.

— Oh Merlin… e esse quem é?

Severus franziu o cenho ao perceber a taxa de juro que tinha implícito no tom de seu filho, se girou e viu a um jovem descendo pela colina até chegar a eles. Odiou o fato de que Ayrton não fechasse a boca sem deixar de olhar a essa pessoa. Anthony tão só olhava tudo sem captar o que passava.

— Nunca achei que meus olhos chegassem a ver a Snape sustentando uma vassoura nas mãos. —disse o recém chegado percorrendo ao professor de uma forma muito especial.

— Wood… que faz aqui? —perguntou voltando a fixar sua vista no lago.

— O Professor Dumbledore chamou-me, e a partir deste novo ciclo escolar serei o Professor de Voo.

— Entendo. —respondeu Snape com desinteresse, ainda que o jovem não fez demasiado caso e se sentou a seu lado, Ayrton entrecerrou os olhos, lhe foram demasiado óbvias as intenções de Oliver Wood.

— Olá. —saudou Oliver a Ayrton e a Anthony. — Espero sejamos amigos.

— Por mim não há problema. —assegurou Ayrton enquanto seu irmãozinho só sorria e se foi refugiar em braços de seu pai para descansar neles. — Parece-me ter ouvido de ti, é jogador profissional de quidditch não?

— Eu fui, mas tive uma lesão no ano passado, agora me dedicarei ao ensino.

— Conhece a Harry?

— Claro, foi um grande colega de jogo. —respondeu com uma pequena inflexão em sua voz. — Inteirei-me que… as coisas não funcionaram.

Severus, quem até o momento tinha estado ignorando ao jovem, olhou-lhe sem dissimular sua moléstia, não lhe agradava que ninguém se metesse em seus assuntos. Oliver notou-o e sorriu nervosamente a modo de desculpa, preferiu concentrar-se então em Ayrton, ainda que em realidade, seu principal interesse fossem outros olhos negros.

Harry saiu nesse momento do castelo e pôde ver à distância, algo de imediato se ativou assim que notou a presença de outro homem, e tão cerca de seu Severus!

Não perdeu mais tempo e acelerou o passo para eles. O primeiro em vê-lo foi Ayrton, ao ser o único com vista ao castelo, mas não disse nada, estava ansioso de presenciar a cena que cortaria as asas de Oliver.

— Wood… que surpresa te encontrar. —disse Harry sem muito entusiasmo, de imediato todos se giraram a lhe olhar, Anthony abandonou a Severus para correr para ele.

— Papi, que bom que tens vindo!

— Sim, é que tenho que falar com seu papai nos dão um momento, faz favor?

— Claro. —respondeu Oliver sorrindo nervoso, parecia que as coisas não estavam tão rompidas entre seu ex parceiro de colégio e o professor de poções, e realmente era uma lástima.

Oliver pôs-se de pé ao igual que Ayrton quem se encarregou de se levar a Anthony com ele, pois o menino não se mostrava muito feliz de ter que afastar de seus pais.

— Não faça mau terço, Anthony… —lhe aconselhou o loiro ao notar os lábios apertados em um desgosto do mais garoto. —… deixemos que eles falem, e enquanto, Oliver poderia nos ensinar uns truques de voo verdade?

O Gryffindor assentiu, e suspirando resignado a que Severus Snape não mostrava nenhum interesse nele, partiu com os dois jovenzinhos para o campo de quidditch.

— Ficamos em que só viria a ver a Anthony. —murmurou Severus quando Harry se sentou a seu lado. — Porque tens vindo de dia?

— Em realidade não me fui, passei a noite em Hogwarts.

— Ah. —disse fingindo desinteresse, e mordeu-se a língua para não perguntar o porque.

Harry olhou para onde podiam se ver as três figuras, Oliver se montava nesse momento em sua vassoura e mostrava a seus espectadores a forma correta de fazer antes de levantar o voo. Harry sacou todo o ar de seus pulmões tentando dessa forma sacar também o medo.

— Provavelmente pense que não me incumbe, mas… há algo entre vocês?

— De que demônios fala?

— Oliver te paquerava… —disse-lhe com algo de timidez. —… Sev, não posso te negar que me doeu o ver, mas sei que tem direito de refazer sua vida se isso é o que quer, e por isso quiçá deva me dizer se precisa o divórcio.

Severus olhou a Harry fixamente, sentindo como o sangue girava rapidamente em suas veias ante os evidentes ciúmes de seu ainda esposo, quem ainda que tentava os ocultar, se viam aí, no fundo de sua mirada doída.

— Não tenho nenhum interesse romântico em ninguém, Harry. —lhe aclarou friamente. — Não lhe vejo o caso a esta cena.

— Bem, só queria saber, eu…

— Você sim?

— Eu sim que? —perguntou confundido.

— Quer o divórcio por algum motivo em particular?

Harry não entendeu à primeira, mas quando compreendeu que Severus estava tentando saber se nessas semanas tinha estado se vendo com alguém foi como um golpe que lhe baixou o sangue aos pés.

— Não, eu não, Severus!

— Bem, então será melhor que me vá… assim poderá passar um tempo mais com Anthony, isso deve ser o único que te interesse.

Severus ia pôr-se de pé, mas Harry deteve-lhe com macieza.

— Não quer saber a razão pela que fiquei em Hogwarts?

— Preferiria que não.

— Mesmo assim te direi, tem o direito de saber… Estou grávido.

O professor sentiu que tudo dava voltas a seu ao redor com essa notícia.

— Não quero que te perca esta gravidez. —continuou Harry ao não ver resposta no Professor. — Não te estou pedindo que me aceite de novo como seu esposo, Severus, mas sim quero ter a oportunidade de compartilhar contigo esta alegria.

— Se pensas que com isso…

— Não quero pensar em nada… Tão só em fazer o correto, mas se estou equivocado então me diz, e então tão só te manterei informado da gravidez e por suposto, quando nasça, poderá a ver quando queira.

— Vê-la?

— Algo me diz que é a menina que queríamos. —confessou acariciando meloso seu ventre.

— Que longínquos me parecem nesses dias agora. —respondeu tristemente.

— Sim, mas cumpriu-se este desejo… por favor, é agora quando preciso sua resposta, Severus… Não pretendo te forçar a que tolere minha presença à cada momento, mas sim gostaria de voltar a Hogwarts, em outra habitação, por suposto… Que diz? Aceita?

Severus olhou ao lago, e negou com a cabeça. Harry sorriu com a maior das desilusões, sem dizer já nada mais se pôs de pé e se encaminhou muito próximo do colégio. Já não podia conter mais o pranto, essa gravidez ia ser muito difícil, mas ainda que fosse sozinho, o desfrutaria ao máximo.

Deteve-se um momento no lugar onde fizesse o amor com Severus sendo seu esposo. Era em extremo angustiante pensar que nesses dias provavelmente não regressariam, não queria se dar por vencido, se supunha que estariam juntos até o final, que seu amor ia durar até o último de seus dias e sobreviveria a qualquer prova… Esse pensamento lhe estremeceu ante uma ideia que até esse momento tinha permanecido negada em seu coração.

Girou-se sobre si mesmo, não teve oportunidade nem de se surpreender quando viu a Severus chegando até ele, ia acalmado, como se tão só passeasse em um dia qualquer.

— Tem deixado de amar-me? —perguntou Harry tremendo pela confirmação de seu maior temor.

— Estou muito confundido.

Uma lágrima escorregou pela bochecha de Harry, essa resposta era justo o que não queria escutar, sabia que Severus seria incapaz de lhe dar uma negativa que lhe destroçaria, era tão só uma forma de ser subtil… ainda que mesmo assim se sentia morrer.

— Lamento tanto, Severus. —disse no meio de seu quebranto. — Dói-me não ter sabido cuidar deste amor, o ter danado ao grau que já não pode perdoar. Até o momento achava que, ainda que não estivéssemos juntos, você seguia me amando e que em um dia, as coisas se solucionariam… mas se não me ama, já não há nada mais que dizer.

— Também cometi erros, e me perdoaste, mas… isto é superior a mim, pelo menos por agora.

Harry acercou-se lentamente, abraçou a Severus passando seus braços pelo pescoço do Professor, este não se moveu nem disse nada, nem sequer quando um carinhoso beijo se posou em sua bochecha.

— Quero-te muito, Severus… tão só não me odeie, já tem tido uma vida com demasiados sensabores para continuar no mesmo, rezarei para que seja feliz, eu juro.

Harry ia soltar-se quando sentiu como sua cintura era retida e apegada mais ao corpo de seu esposo. Foi-lhe impossível não emitir um gemido prazeroso ante o contato tão íntimo, e mais quando Severus afundou seu rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando profundamente enquanto se retocava nele.

— Não posso te deixar ir, Rabisco. —lhe sussurrou calidamente. — Quero que fique comigo e me dê um pouco de tempo… tão só um pouco de tempo.

— Ama-me?

— Já te disse, me sento muito confundido, ainda há demasiado ressentimento em mim, mas isso não impede que meu estômago siga sentindo borboletas a cada vez que te vejo, e meu coração se enche de alegria quando me olhas… Ainda segue sendo meu rabisco, o garoto que em um dia me sussurrou que cria se estar apaixonando e provocou em mim a mais absoluta das alegrias.

— Então, se precisas tempo, eu te dou o meu... Tudo o que queira!

Harry sentiu que a alma lhe voltava ao corpo quando Severus intensificou o abraço com ansiedade conseguindo alçar do chão. Com suas pernas se aferrou ao quadril do professor, olharam-se aos olhos, com as testas unidas. Harry acariciou o rosto amado, enquanto prometia-se que aproveitaria essa oportunidade, e notando que a frialdade nos olhos escuros tinha desaparecido vapulada pelo amor mais forte que nenhum outro sentimento, ainda que Severus não podia se concentrar no sentir… soube que as coisas iriam bem… finalmente tudo iria bem.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry correu ao espelho da sala para olhar-se por última vez antes de partir, esse era um dia muito especial, iriam todos juntos a comprar a primeira varinha de Anthony. Tinham passado cinco anos e não cria poder ser mais feliz em sua vida. Uns braços cercaram-se por sua cintura apoiando o queixo no ombro de Harry, sorriu ao ver na imagem do espelho a uns olhos negros que lhe observavam divertidos.

— Se não fosse porque é o esposo de papai, te juro que não te me ia vivo. —lhe sussurrou Ayrton sedutoramente.

— E se não fosse porque é o filho do homem que amo, poderia até me pensar. —respondeu piscando um olho.

— Deixem de jogar de modo que põem-me nervoso! —grunhiu Severus interpondo-se para separá-los, o que provocou que os outros dois rissem.

Ayrton retirou-se e foi sentar-se junto ao fogo, onde Anthony, a seus onze anos não deixava de olhar catálogos de modelos de varinhas e vassouras voadoras. Volteou para sua direita onde seu pai continuava cochichando coisas ao ouvido de Harry que provocavam um suave coro e um pleno sorriso de felicidade em seu rosto. Depois olhou em cima da lareira e sorriu quando o homem loiro do retrato lhe piscou um olho. Ayrton suspirou nostálgico, mas depois seus lábios voltaram-se a sorrir de maneira travessa… ele sabia algo que os demais não sabiam.

Em isso olhou novamente para Anthony, enternecido ao o ver completamente embobado com seu entretenimento, adorava a seu irmão menor e nesses anos tinham conseguido formar uma amizade muito unida, ainda que Anthony lhe resultou ser um zeloso incontrolável que se converteu em juiz de todos seus pretendentes, e tinha que reconhecer que tinha vários. A seus dezessete anos, Ayrton era realmente formoso, seguia adotando seu aspecto loiro com as mechas escuros marcando seu branco rosto, e seus olhos negros eram tão cálidos que hipnotizavam a qualquer um.

— Empresta? —perguntou uma vozinha infantil dirigindo-se a Anthony.

O garoto levantou a mirada vendo a sua pequena irmã, uma menina de longo cabelo escuro e olhos verdes que lhe sorria estendendo sua mão em espera da revista. Anthony buscou ajuda em Ayrton, não queria se desfazer tão cedo de seu passatempo. O loiro sorriu e sustentando a sua irmã sobre seus joelhos, conseguiu que Anthony pudesse continuar buscando o modelo que mais gostasse para de sua próxima vassoura.

— Deixa isso, Julieth, aí não vêm bonecas… mas te proponho que quando estejamos em Diagonal nos vamos você e eu sozinhos a tomar um gelado.

Ayrton sorriu ao notar como Severus encarcerava a Harry entre seus braços e o beijou para impedir que fizesse o que seguramente faria… auto invitar-se para passar no dia com Ayrton.

— Papai… podemos convidar a Thelma e Allen? —interveio Anthony de repente.

— E voltar a fazer de babás? —protestou Severus interrompendo o beijo que dava a seu esposo, conseguindo o deixar tão aturdido como para intervir. — Não, obrigado, se quer os ver espera a manhã, que todos se irão a casa dos padrinhos de Julieth por umas horinhas.

— Já me imaginava algo assim. —disse Ayrton mexendo a cabeça, mas em seguida voltou a sorrir com entusiasmo. — Então suponho que tenho via livre para sair com uns amigos.

— Que amigos? —questionou Severus abandonando a Harry para ir colocar-se em frente a seu filho, apoiando seus braços aos lados do cadeirão no que estava sentado depois de pedir a sua menina se ir reunir com Harry.

— Uns amigos que me querem muito. —respondeu sorrindo. — Mas descuida, que a ninguém quererei mais que a ti.

Ayrton aproveitou a cercania para beijar o nariz de seu pai e com isso conseguir a permissão para ter a noite a sua disposição.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry encontrava-se recostado de bruços sobre a cama, mal fazia caso dos mimos de seu esposo sobre dele e concentrado em lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha… Harry seguia revisando o catálogo de vassouras, não era o mesmo que o de Anthony, este tratava de equipes profissionais e enquanto lia as vantagens dos novos modelos ia apontando tudo em um pergaminho aparte.

— Poderia deixar isso para depois? —propôs Severus esfregando seu corpo contra o de Harry. — Estou tentando seduzir-te e nem caso faz.

— Espera-me tantinho, Sev… tão só deixa-me aproveitar que Ayrton não está em casa e assim poder planejar bem sua surpresa, seu filho é um intrometido que sempre se dá conta de tudo e joga a perder qualquer plano.

— E cries adivinhar qual é a vassoura que quer? —perguntou sem deixar de mordiscar a pele do pescoço de Harry, este só deu voltada à página.

— Estou quase seguro que é esta. —disse apontando uma vassoura fabricada de ébano e marfim, perfeiçoada para aliviá-la e fazê-la muito veloz. — Chama-se raio de Júpiter, e até o momento é a melhor que tenho encontrado… seguramente lhe agradará, como capitão de quidditch tem que ter uma insuperável. Ademais, olha estas proteções, Sev, são…

Dantes de que Harry começasse a dar uma cátedra de equipe esportivo, Severus tomou o catálogo e o escondeu atrás de suas costas depois de pôr distância de por meio.

— Severus Snape, devolve-me isso, que não tenho tempo de jogar!... —exclamou tentando recuperar sua revista.

— Estamos sozinhos, e se há um jogo que me interessa não é precisamente o quidditch, Harry Potter. —afirmou afastando-se, contendo o riso pelo desespero de seu esposo.

— Deixa de ser tão luxurioso, Snape, há outras coisas na vida! —assegurou também tentando não rir para não jogar a perder seu argumento.

— Em onde ficaria meu febril Rabisco?... deverei buscar-me outro.

— Nem se ocorra! —ameaçou fazendo um movimento que enganou a Severus e conseguindo por fim recuperar o catálogo, com ele foi a sentar em um cadeirão em frente à lareira para retomar sua tarefa.

Severus deixou de sorrir, foi para ele mais acalmado e ao ver que não tinha ameaça, Harry lhe permitiu se acercar e se recostou no peito de seu esposo, suspirando ao o sentir lhe cercando pela cintura delicadamente.

— É um bom presente pelas notas que teve não?... acho que nem Hermione conseguiu melhores médias. —assegurou Harry.

— Carinho… não é necessário tantos presentes, Ayrton te perdoou desde faz muito tempo.

Harry não respondeu, mas apertou forte os lábios e algo trémulo seguiu tomando nota das vantagens da vassoura.

— Eu também já o esqueci… Porque é o único que segue empenhado em recordar?

— Não me disse por anos? Sou um menino com tendências a mártir. —respondeu tentando caçoar.

— Bom, já não é tão menino.

— Severus! —exclamou golpeando lhe suavemente no peito. — Essa não é forma de falar a seu esposo.

— Já, chiquito, em sério… Ayrton te ama como a mim… bom, não tanto, mas sim te quer muito. —afirmou sorrindo-lhe. — Não gostaria de saber que segue sentindo remordimentos, pensará que a cada presente é como um pagamento, já sabe que é algo susceptível.

— Ah, mas não é assim! —exclamou alarmado de que isso pudesse passar pela cabeça do filho de seu esposo. — Juro, Sev, eu o quero muitíssimo, e me encanta passar tempo com ele!

— Já o sei, tão só caçoava, e Ayrton o sabe também, gosta de muito. De modo que então faz-lhe um último presente… esquece o que passou.

Harry assentiu em silêncio, tinha um nodo na garganta, muitas noites tinha tido pesadelos por aquele horrendo dia em que se sentiu o mais miserável dos assassinos… queria chorar como nunca, mas se conteve. É provável que jamais saísse de sua memória os olhos de seu esposo fixos no cadáver de seu filho, mas não ia voltar aos preocupar por ele.

Harry girou-se para Severus conseguindo sorrir-lhe, deixou a um lado o catálogo, já a primeira hora encheria a solicitação de compra, e acariciou as facções de seu esposo.

— Não queria jogar? —recordou-lhe travesso.

Severus agradeceu seu empenho por recompor seu estado de ânimo, e brincando alçou-o em seus braços para levar à cama, Harry riu divertido, não tinha melhor forma de agradecer por essa oportunidade que sendo feliz.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Mais tarde…

— Acha que possamos convencer a Remus e Draco de que fiquem com os meninos o que resta do verão? —propôs Harry rindo quando Severus, recuperando forças depois de um apaixonado orgasmo, lhe beijava no pescoço.

— Não perdemos nada com o tentar, mas não contemos demasiado com as noites de lua, já vê que Draco quer as passar com Lupin, ainda que isso nos ajudaria aos convencer de que se ocupem dos meninos o resto do tempo… e se isso não funciona e apesar de que faz muito que não pratico um Imperius, neste caso é completamente justificável.

— E se não… também podemos recorrer a outra chantagem, em algum dia os gêmeos terão que chegar a Hogwarts e se ver em problemas contigo.

— Segue fomentando-me essa fama de ogro?

— Essa a conseguiu você sem esforço… eu só me asseguro que ninguém a esqueça, dessa forma espero que ninguém mais se atreva a pôr seus olhos em ti porque sou capaz de lhe os sacar.

— Você é o formoso, jovem e famoso, quem deveria se preocupar de que não te encontre a ninguém melhor que eu.

— Só sou um rabisco apaixonado. Quem além de ti se excitaria com isso? —riu divertido.

— Espero que ninguém.

Harry abriu surpreendido os olhos quando sentiu como o membro de Severus tinha voltado a endurecer em seu interior… parecia que nesse ano em especial iam passar um verão muito quente.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Enquanto, Ayrton aproveitava que já seus irmãos se tinham dormido e depois de despedir do casal de Draco e Remus, saiu atravessando as barreiras. Apesar de ser tão jovem, ia muito adiantado em sua magia e conseguiu desaparecer com facilidade para materializar-se em uma paisagem campino alumiado pela suave luz de lua.

Caminhou para uma formosa cabana, pequena mas muito elegante. Não teve que tocar à porta, a abriu e entrou como se estivesse em sua casa. Rapidamente deixou sua capa sobre o cabideiro que tinha a um lado e correu à sala, saltou sobre o respaldo do sofá para cair sentado ao lado de um homem loiro que sustentava em seus braços um bebê de uns seis meses, o qual dormia tranquilamente.

— Acordará a Dyanna. —advertiu-lhe carinhosamente. — Então terá que te encarregar de cuidar.

— Eu encantado! —riu acariciando com macieza as bochechas do bebê. — Já morro por ter um bebê própria. —concluiu, mas antes de que começasse uma conversa sobre o jovem que era, decidiu mudar de tema. — E você, como está?

— Feliz, e mais agora que te vejo.

— Alegra-me sabê-lo… Para valer não quer que lhe diga a papai sobre ti?

— Não, é melhor que não, teria que dar muitas explicações, segue sendo preferível que não saibam o que fez com o sangue que extraístes de Anthony no bosque.

— Não fui eu… mas pelo menos tenho que agradecer algo que fez Voldemort. —disse com serenidade, aqueles tempos eram uma lembrança a cada dia mais borroso. — E Gregory?

— Vestindo-se, sairemos a jantar vens conosco?

— Me encantaria! Não acho que tenham saudades minha presença até a madrugada.

— É um rebelde ainda. —riu Lucius despenteando o cabelo de seu filho. — Não me disse que quer de presente por suas qualificações, ainda que como me parece que segue de capitão de quidditch te viria bem uma nova vassoura, tenho visto que há algumas muito boas ultimamente.

— Esquece-o, seguro Harry me presenteará. —exclamou divertido. — Terias de vê-lo apoiando à equipe de Slytherin, é do mais genial.

— Me porei zeloso. —caçoou franzindo o cenho.

— Já, então melhor nem te digo que a cada dia está mais formoso e que…

— Ayrton!

Ayrton riu, gostava às vezes fazer enfadar de um pouco a seu pai, mas sabia que o loiro tão só caçoava.

— Melhor presenteia-me mais dias contigo, posso fingir um acampamento com meus amigos, será divertido enganar a um Auror e a um antigo Duplo espião… Tenho que aproveitar sua estância em Londres antes de que terminem suas férias, Gregory é demasiado intenso com seu trabalho, e seguramente já não demora em querer regressar, o qual não entendo, ele pode se empregar em St. Mungo como Draco, ou inclusive ter sua consulta privada, porque gosta de fazer-se passar por muggle e empregar nesse Hospital de Nova Camisola?

— Gosta, e aí vivemos bem. Mas antes de que baixe, diga… Já tem pensado em tomar as rédeas dos negócios Malfoy? Não podem continuar em mãos de advogados, ainda que Severus tem sido bom tutor, não é seu forte.

— eu farei quando você diga que estou preparado.

— Já está… Apesar de sua idade, acho que me superaste, tem toda a capacidade para manejar sua herança.

— Bem, me dá um pouco de nervos, mas farei o que diga.

— Confio em ti, Ayrton… sempre confio em ti.

Ayrton sorriu feliz enquanto tirava o bebê de braços de seu pai, e sustentando-a ele, se recostou sobre o peito do homem… ainda que já não tinha cinco anos, Ayrton continuava se sentindo feliz a cada vez que fazia isso, e mais quando um braço lhe cercava carinhosamente lhe fazendo sentir tão protegido.

Lucius olhou para a escada, já baixava por ele o único homem que tinha conseguido sacar a Severus de seu coração… nunca esteve mais convencido de que uma muito boa estrela estava guiando sua vida.

FIM

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nota aparte: tão só por se alguém tem curiosidade de como sobreviveu Lucius.

A noite que saiu Severus e que Ayrton aproveitou também para sair, quando disse que lhe ia dar uma nova oportunidade a alguém, se referia a Lucius, essa noite o sacou de sua tumba e o deixou em uma espécie de hibernação escondido em seu quartel. E a noite que teve toda para ele, quando Sev decidiu regressar a passar a noite com Harry, fez o rito completo para regressar à vida, tão só lhe faltava um componente mágico, não ia usar a sua, pois poderia perder o balanço, e por isso foi pela de Anthony, aproveitando que ademais conseguiria lastimar a Severus… Nesse dia em que ninguém o encontrou estava fazendo isso. Ayrton não recordava nada daquilo, via imagens, mas nada coerente e por isso não disse nada.

E já, porque se lhe sigo com quando como e onde se reencontrou com Ayrton, armo outra fic que não vem ao caso, jajaja.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Bem agora chegou ao fim**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da historia tanto quanto eu!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate mais!**


End file.
